Eternal Winter Love
by KuroiWinter
Summary: The past meets the present ... there's a new captain, an old friend, a whole heap of trouble, and unless 'hate' means 'love' then there's no such thing as a 'good working relationship' either - or any positive relationship at all ll ToshiroxOC
1. Prologue: White Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters or settings which Tite Kubo created.

**Important Note:** This story is being written on xSnowflakesx's polite request. The original character concept for the oc, Kuroiyami Likara, the title, summary, and the overall plot outline has been kindly supplied to me from her. She is also patient enough to answer any questions I have about Kuroiyami . . . I'm very thankful!

So, onto the story itself, I hope this all turns out well and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Eternal Winter Love<em>

_Prologue: White Foreshadowing_

Running one hand through his untidy white hair, the young captain made his way into the barracks of his Division. There was more noise echoing through the air than he'd have liked, but trying to shut any of those drunkards up was just a losing battle right from the start.

Consequently, he'd have to use the earmuffs a certain infuriating and strawberry blonde haired someone had purchased a while ago in the World of the Living, presumably just so he wouldn't go and interrupt her 'secret' drinking parties. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gift of sorts, but he'd rather not have to use anything to get a good night's sleep. It seemed ridiculous, especially since he supposedly had complete authority over the actions of the men and women in his Division. 'Complete authority' . . . with a Lieutenant like his, that impressive phrase didn't always work out as well as it sounded like it _should_.

Entering his dark room, and not bothering to try and create any sort of light, however easy it might've been, he wandered over to his bed, flopping down ungraciously and pulling on the fluffy earmuffs. Yes, unfortunately, due to that same someone's liking of 'cute and fuzzy' things, they were _fluffy_. It was good that no one came inside of his room without asking permission first, or else he'd never hear the end of it.

Glaring habitually at his perfectly innocent ceiling, the white haired shinigami sighed before rolling over and tucking his knees to his chest, ignoring the fact that he was still in uniform, haori and all. This position was one he rarely found himself in anymore, usually preferring to lie out straight on his back, or side, the whole night, but sometimes it was the only one he'd be able to get any sleep in. Usually after a particularly stressful or aggravating day, which generally meant _that_ woman had been in one of her 'better' moods.

Feeling blurry sleepiness pulling at the edges of his mind, the tense muscles straining themselves in his body finally relaxed and the captain drifted into a light sleep, still not completely at ease with all of the thoughts in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Bright teal eyes blinked in the even brighter morning sunlight. Sitting up, the young boy realised he must've fallen asleep on the rōka, which thankfully had a roof, outside the house he lived in with Granny. Despite the cool weather, he hadn't been bothered during the night, and even the chilly breeze blowing through the air right at that moment didn't make him shiver at all.<em>

'_Perhaps it's a good thing that I forgot to go inside,' falling asleep abruptly was something that sometimes occurred to him after a busy day, especially if he'd missed his afternoon nap, so there was nothing that new about the current situation, 'Granny looks a bit sick lately . . . I wonder if it's because of me,' his usually expressionless face shifted into a slight anxious frown, and he continued to glare at the door before him, imagining the tiny old woman sitting somewhere inside, 'I think maybe I'm-,'_

'_You're what?'_

_The sudden question made the boy flinch violently, and he turned around quickly, glaring crossly at the source of the interruption to his melancholy monologue. As suspected, although he hadn't sensed her approach at all, not that he ever really did, there was a girl sitting on the edge of the low wooden platform behind him, staring out over the lush green grass, the faintest of grins playing on her lips. Her voice was soft, only because she never revealed her presence to his Granny, and it was clear she was making sure no one except him knew she was there at all._

_She was probably the only one who didn't run away or chatter behind their hands at him, but he didn't really understand her that well, even if they'd become the closest of friends and spent a lot of time together now._

'_Do you always have to sneak up like that?' at least no one else was able to execute such an act while in his presence. He was going to say more, probably to complain about her behaviour and then about the lack of watermelon at that present time of year, or the fact that there hadn't been any visitors from the Academy lately, but she wasn't the type to listen to such talk. Or at least, she didn't unless it suited her to hear pessimism._

'_Don't start,' leaning back so far that she was staring at him upside down, the girl shook her head, sending her black, silver streaked hair whipping through the air around her, and her turquoise ribbons fluttering in a self-created breeze, 'You never tell her you'd rather she visit more often, so what's your problem? Sometimes I wonder if there's really no reason that the others keep away from you . . .' trailing off, she blinked her shining turquoise eyes at him innocently, discarding her usually cold and indifferent demeanour for one that only he ever saw. Compared to the wary girl he'd first met by accident, she was so much more open. Still, somehow, she was able to retain a level of secrecy and indifferent cool . . ._

_'You're both equally annoying,' frown deepening, he barely refrained from snapping, 'And you're not one to talk about a reason why they keep away from us. And I do _not_ have any sort of problem and I have no idea why they avoid me. You, though, I think I could almost understand,' crossing his arms in defiance, he glared fiercely with his oddly __coloured__ eyes, a slightly darker shade than hers._

_Apparently ignoring him now, the girl straightened again and continued to watch the fluffy white clouds drifting across the blue sky. Her expression, usually so complicated and almost troubled, somehow, was peaceful and she seemed to be hovering on the edge of a happy dream. One that he thought she probably wouldn't share with anyone except those she'd come to trust and understand completely . . ._

_There were so many images in his head of her now, gathered together over the time since they'd first met. Different scenery backing each and every one . . . grassy fields, the inside of the cave where she lived, the leaves of a tree that she somehow managed to climb into . . . so many different views that came as a result of a single meeting of gazes, not really that long ago._

_She was different from most, although how so, apart from the fact that she wasn't afraid of him, he wasn't sure at all. Different even from the kind woman he called 'Granny'. It was a complicated and confusing thing, something that most adults wouldn't be able to comprehend, let alone a young boy, but he couldn't help but think that, someday, he'd like to know exactly what set her apart from the others. Perhaps it was the secrecy in her gaze or the expression that would pass over her face whenever she thought no one was watching her, or maybe something completely different, something he hadn't even thought of . . . but whatever the reason might be, he wanted her to share that someday. Even if it was painful, even if it hurt . . . he could share that suffering, he was sure of it. That's what friends were for . . . right?_

'_What are you thinking about?' her voice, carrying the icy breeze of a coming winter, broke through the jumble of thoughts in his head, and he looked up to meet her curious stare._

'_Nothing,' not willing to admit to have been thinking of her, even if it was in a rather different way to the usual veil of annoyance, he moved over to swing his legs off the edge of the wooden platform too, 'Don't get all worried, I'm completely fine,'_

_But maybe _she _wasn't . . . maybe, behind that image of nonchalance and prideful coolness . . . she wasn't as alright as she appeared to be, as she made out she was._

_And, forever since that day, the troubling question of her true feelings often consumed his mind, taking his thoughts for hours without end . . . forever until he was suddenly leaving for the Shino Academy, leaving both her and Granny behind . . . because after that, he didn't think of that question ever._

_It hurt too much . . . to think of her at all . . ._

'_Why aren't you coming too? I'm sure you could become a shinigami easy,' he feigned nonchalance, even as he wondered about why her expression was so cold and her manner so harsh, 'From what I can see,' he pondered his other friend, and the strange woman with the pale blue eyes, 'They seem to accept all sorts of people, and age doesn't seem to matter much,'_

_By 'age', of course, he meant physical appearance, as it was rather difficult to guess the actual number of years any of the people around the place had lived, since most hardly changed. And, in truth, he was concerned about her, as he'd come to worry over her health and safety quite a lot._

_But the iciness of her gaze and the stiffness of her shoulders was an image that would, for quite a long time, haunt his drowsy moments and keep him awake at night._

_As she said not a word, and simply turned away abruptly, the briskness of her pace indicating she didn't want to be followed, or called after. There was something in her rigid posture that screamed hatred louder than any voice could possibly manage, and the same emotion threatened to break her perfect control . . . to allow the surrounding area to be inundated in a wave of bitter, icy cold._

_It was a clear message . . . to stay away from her now, to keep from stepping into her sight again, to refrain from speaking a word where she might hear . . . it was an unforgiving breaking of any bonds they'd formed, any promises they'd made. There was no regret, just a freezing message of animosity, a warning of sorts._

_And it was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced before, as from that point of a broken forever, he never met her direct gaze again, never heard her indifferent voice, never felt that jolt of surprise whenever she appeared without warning, unable to be sensed at all._

_It really was a confusing, cutting way to disappear from someone's life . . . with no explanation, no apology, no _nothing_. Not a single reason for them to give up and walk away, but no means of removing the clear hostility either._

_It was the end of a simple, understanding world, and the opening of a jagged wound, one which even time could barely heal . . ._

* * *

><p>Haunted eyes snapped open, strands of pale hair were plastered to a damp forehead, breath came in harsh, uneven gasps, hands clenched tightly, blood welled up from a bitten lip. It was too stifling and hot in that damn room, too claustrophobic despite the open space.<p>

_Why _that _dream __again?_

It began as usual, a memory of a time where almost everything was shining and complete, hardly missing anything . . . and then it changed to _that_ scene, where _she_ turned away and walked off into the dark of the place she called home, into the past he could no longer return to, leaving only that silent, hate filled message behind.

After all the time that had passed, all of the years which flew by, why did that image _still_ haunt him? And what was he doing even thinking of that now, when there had been nothing to cause such a recollection to surface from the depths of his mind where he'd hidden them carefully, unable to come to terms with that loss, even after everything that had occurred between then and now . . . ?

It was too confusing, too troubling, just like it always had been. But somehow, this time, there was something more behind the recollection, something which told him to prepare for whatever was inevitably hurtling towards him at a terrifyingly fast rate.

As he was on a collision course with an unavoidable event which he somehow knew would take him all the way to breaking point, possibly even past that moment of no turning back . . . all the way into his worst nightmares . . .

With shaking hands, the young captain removed the infuriatingly fluffy earmuffs and he stood, making his way over to the window where the moonlight streamed into the room, seeking to cast more shadows into his already chaotic mind.

'Whatever is happening now was always going to. So why do I feel such apprehension?' talking in an uncharacteristic tone, and staring unblinkingly at the bright white disc in the midnight black sky, the shinigami once again lost himself in the turmoil taking over his mind.

* * *

><p>A flash of raven black hair, streaked artfully with misty silver, bright ribbons caught in the strong breeze, the glint of cold turquoise eyes, moonlight passing over a pale cheek, trailing along delicate fingers. The slight rustle of fabric, the metallic chink of a blade shifting in its sheath, the soft tapping of waraji on the solidness of a high wall. Gaze turned to the moon, piercing and cold, distant and calculating . . . filled with emotions that had not surfaced in quite some time . . . a barely concealed hatred and a bitter loathing.<p>

_**What an odd thing is fate . . . to bring one such as myself to this place, in such a way, arousing those unrepentant thoughts, even after I released those feelings**_

The faintest of noises sounded out over the empty courtyard as the lone figure, formerly balanced easily on the edge of the wall, dropped to the ground below, landing easily, graceful as a cat, straightening immediately, moving forwards.

_**How interesting this will be, I think . . . perhaps there are still some emotions I will not relinquish so easily . . . or maybe this is really just what it appears to be**_

There were no further disturbances to the quiet of the darkness shrouding the whole of that land, cloaking that world in its gentle embrace. No expression passed over the face of the single soul moving deeper into the heart of that dimension. It was official, it was by the law, there was no reason why anyone should feel that what was to happen was wrong, but somehow, she knew her sudden appearance would cause more disturbance than one might assume.

_**So, in this new setting, in this new role, how will they respond to me? After all, in the past, it's not like I was charitable to these folks at all. I don't know whether to be amused or just to continue dwelling on my negative feelings. They're not ones to be ignored though, so it'll be hard to act like I don't still carry some of those harsh emotions with me**_

Sighing in annoyance at her own thoughts, she continued on her path, unhurried, but not lingering. Despite all of the time that had passed, she still carried a bit of that hatred, and, if she was to succeed and perform her job to the best of her abilities, then she really had to let go of those feelings. It wasn't a light responsibility, this one that she'd been given, so, as it was in her nature to do things well if she had to do them at all, she'd simply push through those barriers and continue on her way.

Sensing something which was unsurprisingly familiar, she turned her head, the black hair that completely concealed her right eye shifting further across her face, and considered this interesting sensation.

_**Well . . . this was never going to be a walk in the park, was it?**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

How's the absolute beginning of this story? I hope it's alright, I really do . . .

Also, I thought I should say that the parts in bold are thoughts, but don't be surprised if later internal speech isn't highlighted like that. I'm not sure why exactly placing those words in bold appealed to me, but it did, and if there's more bold in chapters to come, then I must've felt like putting it that way too. Sometimes I do things with no reason other than 'because I felt like it' . . . sorry.

And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Face from the Past

_Chapter 1: Face from the Past_

Hitsugaya Tōshirō, white haired Captain of the Tenth Division, barely refrained from sighing as he stood in his position, waiting for the Captains Meeting to commence. After what he presumed had been a horrible night – 'presumed' being because he couldn't recall much of what must have occurred – he wasn't in the mood to stand around and listen to what could potentially be hours and hours of the Head Captain talking non-stop about something that not many of the captains would probably care to hear. Although the old man hadn't been that talkative lately . . . anyhow, it was unfortunate that things like this occurred after he'd missed a night of sleep, because, as a supposedly still growing boy, he was meant to get at least ten hours of slumber per every twenty-four hours.

Thinking of sleeping and growing made him tired, but it wasn't like all of the resting had paid off. Then again, the fact that he was now around five foot tall wasn't necessarily due to afternoon naps and full nights' sleep . . .

'Attention everyone,' even when Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, began to speak, none of the nine assembled shinigami bothered to bat an eyelid. Especially the ones who'd learned to take the time to rest with their eyes closed, and still remain aware of their surroundings, just in case they actually missed something important.

'This meeting will now commence,' just for the effect, or maybe it was because he'd become a little stiff standing there silently for quite some time and needed to stretch, the wizened old man banged his staff on the ground.

No one spoke, not that any response had been called for exactly, and the silence continued for more time than was comfortable, or necessary.

Standing in his place, Tōshirō thought he could hear Kurotsuchi Mayuri muttering something in what seemed to be a code under his breath, Komamura Sajin shifting slightly as if there was an itch somewhere on his furry body, and the soft tap of sandals on wooden floorboards somewhere outside of the Assembly Hall.

'As you would all know,' finally, as if after much contemplation, Yamamoto began speaking again, 'We, the captains of the Gotei 13, are missing three of the shinigami who should be part of this meeting today,' opening his eyes just a little, the man continued, 'That's not to say those three traitors should still be captains, I am simply stating the fact that, while we are not complete in our leadership, this creates opportunities for mishap and endangers the lives of both the souls in the Soul Society, and the World of the Living,'

Everyone was surprised at how much the Head Captain was saying, as recently, he seemed to have become a lot quieter, as if there were more important things than discussing the casualties of the latest Hollow attack.

'Consequently, in recent weeks, I had been closely considering a recent graduate from the Shino Academy,' that statement, unlike the others, caused some slight responses from everyone.

Mayuri stopped muttering, Unohana Retsu looked up, Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes, Kenpachi Zaraki grumbled . . . the list went on. But, whatever the reactions were, it was the actual words that the Head Captain had just said that caused them.

Tōshirō couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Yamamoto about to say that he was considering a new _graduate_ for the position of a _captain_? It seemed absurd that someone so fresh into the life of a proper shinigami would even be glanced at when talking about such things. Wondering things like this, the white haired captain blinked suddenly.

_Is __this __shinigami __even __assigned __to __a __Division __yet?_ he could feel a headache coming on, and he almost raised his hands to rub his face in annoyance. After a night like the last one, he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything remotely like this.

'For the position of the Captain of the Third Division,' Yamamoto finished, half opened eyes watching everyone's reactions closely, slightly amused to see how strained a few of them looked, 'This is a very serious matter and I'd like you to listen closely. This shinigami has passed the captain proficiency test, overseen by three Captains, including myself,' there was another long pause, before he added, 'She's fully qualified and I have appointed her the position,'

'And?' Soifon, Captain of the Second Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, found she was so surprised that any form of politeness flew out of her mind, 'If this shinigami,' she didn't say 'she' because it seemed too strange, 'Can perform Bankai and has passed the test . . .' breaking off, she shook her head abruptly, 'If they've only just graduated, how can they be qualified at all to assume such a position?'

'Hnn,' the Head Captain had obviously already made his decision, and since he'd gone to the length to have this candidate do the captains test, then this wasn't a joke at all, 'You have all heard my words. There is a new captain in the Gotei 13, this should be cause for some relief,'

No one spoke or made any further comments, they all simply turned to the doors at the opposite end of the Hall, silently waiting to see this 'new captain' before they made their decision. Whether or not they'd be happy with what they saw . . . it was too hard to guess.

'Kuroiyami Likara, enter now,' once again, the loud echoing sound that the staff made when it hit the ground sounded out, breaking the tense quiet along with Yamamoto's booming voice.

* * *

><p>The tall doors pulled open, allowing midday sunlight to stream into the room, illuminating all but the darkest of corners, showing a dark silhouette in that opening. The previously indistinguishable figure moved forwards, posture filled with calm independence, and finally everyone could gaze upon this new shinigami captain without having to squint.<p>

Kuroiyami Likara was most certainly a girl, probably about five foot tall with a lithe and well trained figure. Her black hair was long, reaching past her waist, and it was perfectly straight, highlighted naturally with a pure silver and drawn back at either side of her head with turquoise ribbons. Her right eye was completely hidden by the thin veil of her side fringe and, if she was human, one would've suspected her to be in her mid-teens. Still, her turquoise gaze held something that suggested a much longer lifetime. She wore a standard sleeveless haori and, attached by a thin chain, her zanpakuto rested on her back, the black of the sheath a sharp contrast to the white of her uniform.

In a way that was perfectly polite, she bowed, hair sliding aside to reveal the kanji for three on her haori, inside of the symbol of the Gotei 13, 'Nice to meet you all,'

_I used to loathe you with everything I had . . ._

Straightening, she cast her steady gaze over each of the assembled captains, not pausing at all, and coming to rest with her stare directed at the Head Captain. She seemed to silently say something in a way of greeting, indicating that they had indeed met before that current day, and then she bowed slightly once again.

_But this, I hope, will show me what is not so heartless about you lot . . ._

'This captains meeting is now dismissed,' Yamamoto closed his eyes once more, and thoughtfully thumped his staff again, 'Thank you everyone, you may leave,'

_With my own eyes, I'd like to see everything from a new perspective . . . from _their_ side_

The sounds of movement were the only things breaking the silence which had grown up once again after the Head Captain had ended the meeting. No one was sure what to do or say, except the friendlier, easy-going captains who could make any situation seem a little less awkward. Or make it more awkward in a friendly way . . .

'Hello, we're Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyoraku Shunsui,' both captains spoke at the same time, the former smiling brightly and the latter smiling . . . lopsidedly, 'Don't be afraid to ask us questions,' they seemed to be about to add something else when another voice interrupted them.

'Goodness me,' a smiling Unohana appeared beside Ukitake, 'You two shouldn't harass Captain Kuroiyami, you're making fools of yourselves. Captain Ukitake, you're due for a check-up, and Captain Kyoraku,' said captain glanced at her guiltily, 'Your Lieutenant is looking for you, I can hear her shouting from here,'

'Yes, now that I think about it, I can too,' Jūshirō smiled encouragingly at his old friend, 'You'd better hurry then! We wouldn't want you to be in trouble,'

As the three of them continued to 'talk', only Ukitake and Unohana noticed that Kuroiyami Likara turned and slipped away, but neither of them said anything. Kyoraku might have noticed too, but he wasn't exactly that interested in chasing after cool captains, he was more focused on thinking up ways to escape from his Lieutenant as he'd already decided that, if she was shouting for him, he was _already_ in trouble.

Tōshirō, watching everything from a shadowed corner of the room, blinked twice and contemplated hitting himself, just to be sure he wasn't sprawled on the ground somewhere fast asleep and that this really was reality. Because no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, this wasn't a joke, lie, dream, or nightmare. What had just happened _had __happened_, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he knew what he would've done if there'd been any chance to do so.

The shock of the whole event left his mind spinning around at a hundred miles per hour and, turning to walk out through the door, he wondered if it would be a good idea just to go back to the Division, pretend everything was normal, and continue on with his piles of paperwork.

_No matter what, not even if the world will end or even if it means I'll die again . . . I **will ****not ****ever **become a shinigami . . . **never**_

Shaking his head and shoving violently at the thought that surfaced in his mind, the words spoken in such a hate filled way, Tōshirō exited the Assembly Hall and, with a few powerful shunpo, he was outside of the Tenth Division.

* * *

><p>Likara took a few moments to look around before deciding that delaying wasn't going to do anything for her, and then she turned to face the entrance to the Third Division. She'd been informed that all of the shinigami who would be part of her Division were gathered in the courtyard, waiting to see their new captain. It was a relatively smooth trip so far, albeit with a few odd occurrences, like the one with the three captains, but she was still a little ill at ease with everything. Giving up such a strong hatred hadn't been easy, but it wasn't like she hadn't had a strong motive to counter those dark emotions.<p>

Looking up once again, the new captain walked forwards and into the courtyard, sharp eyes already noting details about the gathered shinigami, 'Everyone,'

The hum of voices died immediately, and everything was completely quiet, save for a few people who couldn't stop themselves from gaping and consequently made snapping noises with their teeth as they forcefully closed their mouths.

'Are you our new captain?' there was a faint amount of disbelief in the man's tone, despite the fact he was looking at someone wearing a haori, 'When we were informed by Lieutenant Ki-,'

Cutting the speaker off with a wave of her hand, Likara turned her steely gaze on the blonde man standing to one side of the group, 'Lieutenant Kira Izuru,' it wasn't a question.

'Yes? T-that's me,' he seemed like a pathetically nervous person, but she wasn't about to let her first impression get in the way of forming an easy to handle working relationship with this Lieutenant, 'So, ah, you're our new captain?'

'That's right,' standing back a little, she crossed her arms and gave them all a chilly look, 'Kuroiyami Likara, but don't forget to call me captain,'

No one moved at all, they just stared at her in a dumbfounded way, unsure of what to think about this person who'd just walked in and immediately shown just how much she _wasn__'__t_ going to be the type of person to let them have drinking parties and holidays as often as their previous Division leader had . . . before he turned traitor, of course. They didn't realise she actually expected some kind of reaction, whether positive or the opposite of positive, she didn't really mind.

But still, anything was better than this strange awkwardness in which they all stared and she just stood there, feeling a little like a sculpture or a well-cared for bonsai at a show.

'Well . . . er, Captain Kuroiyami,' someone had the courage to open their mouth and force a few words from their dry throat, 'Would you like a tour around the Division?'

Considering this for a moment, Likara eventually shook her head, 'Sorry,' she couldn't believe she was apologising, but that's just how it was, she _did_ have to try a little at forming some sort of bond with those who were serving under her in the Third Division, after all, 'I think I'll just have Kira show me the offices. How much paperwork is incomplete?'

Having heard a little about the massive amount of filing work the captain of any of the Divisions had to do, she was easily able to imagine the stacks that would be positioned beside a desk that was apparently going to be hers.

'Uhm . . . that is to say, maybe half,' the blonde Lieutenant gave an almost sheepish smile before gesturing in the direction of the offices, 'If you'd like, I can show you to the captain's office,'

Holding back any sort of cold remark, Likara simply nodded politely before following the man away from the courtyard, leaving a still stunned and relatively motionless bunch of shinigami behind.

'Get back to work . . . please,' her voice, expressionless as ever, still caused chaos as they all scrambled into action, intent on staying on her good side . . . if she had one, that was.

* * *

><p>'Yoo-hoo! Captain?' when the sound of the overly cheerful voice drifted towards him from outside of the office building, Tōshirō almost got up and ran, but, after some contemplation, he decided that he may as well let her have her moment of annoying him. At least then he'd be able to get back to work because she always shot off as soon as she'd finished saying whatever she'd bothered to return for.<p>

'Yes, Matsumoto?' as Rangiku burst into the room, the white haired shinigami currently seated at his desk, glanced up, noting with some trepidation that she appeared to be slightly drunk, 'What is it?'

'I brought you that water you asked for,' she smiled charmingly, pushing back her strawberry blonde hair with one hand and extending her other towards him, a bottle dangling precariously from her fingers, 'It's super special and super good for you, trust me,'

Feeling incredibly hesitant now, Tōshirō reached out and took the bottle from her carefully, bringing it to his nose and sniffing cautiously.

Seconds later, Matsumoto was drenched in sake.

'What exactly is your problem?' the shouting of a certain young captain reverberated out through the walls of the office, 'I didn't even ask for water but you come in here saying I did and giving me sake! Why exactly do you find doing these things so satisfying? Or even necessary? And what have you been doing today? Slacking no doubt! I can't believe you can somehow retain your position as a Lieutenant! I mean really-,' feeling a sudden wave of dizziness washing over him, Tōshirō sat abruptly, slumping forwards so far that his forehead touched his desk, 'Urgh . . . just go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now,'

Suddenly sober, no one knew how she could choose when to be drunk, Rangiku ignored her soaked shihakusho and instead she moved closer to the desk, concerned about her captain's health, 'Captain? Are you alright? Should I call for someone from the Fourth Division?'

'I'm fine,' straightening and ignoring the way his head span, Tōshirō pointed at the door, 'Matsumoto, that is the direction you will be going in. You have five seconds before I tie you to a chair and make you do all of the paperwork that's over there,' gesturing with his other hand to the huge stacks of pages, the captain glared at her, 'One, two, three, four, fi-,'

'Alright! I'm going!' giving up as it was obvious he wasn't going to admit what was wrong, the woman turned and left the room, stopping suddenly in the doorway to ask, 'So what happened at the meeting? Was it something to do with the Third Division? Because on the way here I looked into the courtyard there and everyone was running about like mad koi,'

She didn't seem to realise that koi were fish and, as such, couldn't physically 'run around'.

'Yes it was to do with the Third Division,' feeling slightly repentant, he decided to answer her, closing his eyes pensively . . . while actually trying to stop his vision from going black, 'They've got a new captain,'

Rangiku watched the expression on _her_ captain's face shift slightly and she wondered how she was supposed to decipher the look that came over him, or describe the change in his reiatsu. It was clear enough that this new captain wasn't what anyone had expected, though, and she wondered why that would be.

'See ya later, cap'n,' deciding that being drunk at a time like this was way easier than being in her right mind, the Lieutenant drifted away from the Tenth Division and towards the Ninth instead, 'I'll be back,'

* * *

><p>Tōshirō waited until he could no longer sense Matsumoto at all, and then he put down his brush, resting his head in his hands. He better get a good night's sleep tonight, or else everything really would collapse and bury him under a mountain of negativity. Since that didn't sound like a desirable outcome at all, he tried to focus once more on his work, but somehow the image of Kuroiyami as she walked into the Assembly Hall, so cold but not so filled with that emotion akin to disgust, kept taking his attention.<p>

The main question, of course, was 'Why is she here?' but the other, which would chronologically be asked before that one, was 'Why is she even a shinigami?'

He'd heard her vowing to stay away from shinigami until the end of time, so what in the world was all of this about. Becoming a shinigami _captain_? It seemed outrageous and unrealistic, but that was exactly what had happened.

Tōshirō found he couldn't wrap his mind around the concept, no matter how hard he tried. The memory of her silent hatred when he'd seen her that last time before leaving for the Academy still burned his mind with icy cold fire.

There was nothing he could think of doing to resolve all of the confusion other than asking her directly, but he wasn't supposed to talk to her, or even appear in her line of sight. Or at least, that's what she'd soundlessly told him that day, all those years ago

Shaking his head and trying to ignore the pounding of the vicious headache that had appeared to plague him a very short time prior to Matsumoto's appearance, Tōshirō left his office and went straight to the barracks, slumping on his bed and curling up tightly, drowning in his indecision.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Kuroiyami's official introduction, Yamamoto's stiff joints, Tōshirō's angst, and everything else that goes with the appointment of a new captain. Well, I'm not sure if all such promoted shinigami would cause the aforementioned white haired captain such trouble, but still . . .

Anyhow! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2: Everyday Life

_Chapter 2: Everyday Life_

Icy turquoise eyes opened slowly and a pale hand was raised to shield sensitive eyes to the harsh glare coming in through the window. Looking around, Likara realised she must've fallen asleep at the desk Kira had taken her to, situated inside the main office building of the Third Division. It was actually a nice desk and, apart from the predicted stacks of paperwork lined up along one side of the room, it was actually quite a decent place.

She did have to admit that Kira wasn't in the position of Lieutenant for no good reason too. As, despite the documents yet to be signed, read or filed, the vast majority of the important ones had already been dealt with, and most of the members of the Division held a grudging respect for the blonde man. He had, after all, kept the Division in shape before, during, and after the Winter War.

Now, of course, there was no such catastrophe as Aizen Sosuke looming on the horizon. No, all of that had been dealt with some months before, and the Soul Society had been rebuilt and everything was back to 'normal'. With 'normal' being every day, sometimes hectic Seireitei life. Odd things still occurred occasionally, rumours still flew around wildly . . . all of that sort of thing was bound to continue, but it wasn't world-threatening, so it was apparently okay.

_Heh, I can hardly believe it's my first official day as Captain Kuroiyami . . . it doesn't feel that different from being shinigami Kuroiyami. Both are versions of me which I never even considered really. I was so set against these inhabitants of the Seireitei . . . _

Almost chuckling at the absurdity of her previous hatred now that she was in this position, Likara picked up the next page from the closest stack, being careful not to knock the whole pile over, 'Why . . .' the ghost of a frown touching her lips, she stared hard at the document, 'Why is my Division receiving three orders of sake . . . every week?' looking up as she sensed Kira nearing, the captain's frown deepened, 'Kira!'

'Yes captain?' appearing in the doorway faster than she'd expected, the earnest Izuru looked from his new captain's face to the document in her hand. Thinking the worst, as he often did, the blonde man paled, 'Is something the matter?' he clasped his hands together and waited for an answer, hoping with all of his pessimistic might that this wasn't something bad.

'This order,' sending the paper fluttering through the air towards him, Likara began to speak, allowing a little more emotion to touch her voice, just in case he was going to faint or something, 'Why exactly does this Division drink so much alcohol?' thinking back to the contents of that form, she paused a moment before adding, 'And its expensive, high quality sake too . . . this is all paid for as part of the Third's expenses,' her eyes narrowed, 'Why?'

Izuru looked mortified and his arm, extended to catch the paper, dropped limply to his side, 'Oh . . .' he really did look rather faint, 'That would be because . . . because of-,'

The Lieutenant was in a terrible predicament, and it was one that he wasn't fully responsible for. Due to his personality, blaming Matsumoto for the order, as due to the fact that she couldn't pull something like that off under the watchful gaze of her captain she instead resorted to making other Divisions buy alcohol for her and her friends . . . it just wasn't something he'd do. And he hadn't tried to stop her, or refuse the sake she'd bring over occasionally, usually dragging Hisagi Shuuhei from the Ninth Division along too.

But, whatever the reason behind Matsumoto and her sake obsession, it didn't ease the uncomfortable situation the blonde man was in at all . . .

'Kira,' there was a slight cool warning behind her seemingly casual tone, and she leant forwards slightly, staring at him directly with her piercing eyes, 'Don't stutter . . . _please_,'

'I couldn't stop her! She's like a demon in disguise when it comes to getting her sake! She _needs_ it or else she goes crazier than usual! I should've made sure to cancel the order after she made it but . . . I was too afraid of what she'd do to me when she realised that the alcohol wasn't going to be arriving nicely and on time like she'd personally arranged!' all worked up into a right fit, he began to rant loudly, the fragile hold he had on his sanity slowly slipping away. Any thoughts for politeness were long gone and now all he could think about was Rangiku's scary face as she sweetly threatened him not to tamper with her orders. Or _else_.

'KIRA!' as he was clearly about to begin another session of rapid fire outbursts, Likara decided that enough was enough and she was too tired and distracted to deal with such a person right at that moment, 'STOP! That's enough!'

Izuru blinked in surprise and he immediately went an unbecoming shade of scarlet, 'Sorry, Captain Kuroiyami,' he bowed so deeply that he could've hit the floor, 'I apologise for my-,'

'Just explain what happened,' turquoise eyes locked with dark blue ones and the captain saw her Lieutenant shiver slightly once again, 'And unless you're personally responsible, I won't hold it against you, Kira. Just spit out whatever you're trying and failing to say . . . _now_,'

Even though he seemed to have accepted her as his captain, which was kind of a pleasant surprise, there was still only so much that she could cope with.

'Matsumoto made the orders. I was too afraid of her to cancel them,' condensing his entire previous tirade into two sentences, Izuru hung his head nervously, ashamed despite her words.

'Matsumoto? As in the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division? Matsumoto Rangiku?' a faint amount of surprise, mixed indistinguishably with annoyance, tinged the young woman's tone, 'Why is she interfering with this Division's . . . finances?'

Although, yes, it was the finances that Rangiku had exploited, that word probably still wasn't the best for use in that situation. However, that was the only thing Likara could think of. In her mind's eye, she could see a strawberry blonde haired woman with pale blue eyes, a rather curvaceous figure, and a pink scarf. Due to what she knew about current organisation in the Gotei 13, that woman was now a Lieutenant. And of the Tenth Division too . . .

'Since her captain is strict on such matters as . . . sake,' wondering why the previously stoic shinigami now looked a little spaced out, Izuru continued hesitantly, 'Lieutenant Matsumoto decided to make another Division buy her sake for her. Since she considers Lieutenant Hisagi and I _friends_, she just walked in one day and made the orders and . . . she keeps doing it now,'

'I . . . see,' pulling herself back to the present with slight effort, Likara focused once again on the man still standing in the doorway, 'I'll deal with this, don't worry about it anymore,' as he bowed and turned to go, she added, 'And you're a Lieutenant who had sole authority over this Division ever since Ichimaru Gin's betrayal, don't let other people undermine that power,'

She whole heartedly believed in independence and strength. After all, both had helped her greatly, both now, before, and . . . before that again. Anyhow, due to those beliefs, she didn't want anyone who was to be in contact with her often to be so weak willed. It provided opportunities for things she'd promised herself not to do again.

'Sorry, Captain Kuroiyami. I'll try harder in the future,' feeling a little confused, and even guiltier, Izuru bowed again before turned and exiting the room, pace brisk but a little unsteady.

Likara paused a moment longer to ponder what she'd learned, and then she pulled down another document, W_ell, whatever the deal with those two is, none of this work is going to do itself so I may as well get on with it. Musing over my own Lieutenant, _his _Lieutenant, or anything like that can be done when I'm not on duty. And when exactly is that? Probably not until quite late in the night . . . or really early in the morning tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Deciding that the afternoon sunlight was creating an uncomfortable glare on his closed eyelids, Tōshirō rolled over and sat up, remembering slowly that he was in the barracks because he'd abandoned work and gone off to sleep instead. Looking around his room, the young captain realised that his headache wasn't as intense as before and that he felt a little calmer. Not that anything had been resolved in his head at all, even with the rest.<p>

'Too many damned why questions,' staring at the floor now, the white haired shinigami didn't even realise he was speaking aloud, not that anyone was in hearing range, 'This is . . . a big shock,' as he hadn't woken up properly yet, a 'big shock' was the only way he could think of to describe how he was feeling, 'How come . . .' trailing off, Tōshirō slumped backwards again, feeling the hard wood of the bed frame beneath the futon, 'How come I can't think of anything to do . . . except ask her what she's doing coming here, becoming a captain . . . even as far back as the reason she became a shinigami,'

The ceiling wasn't providing any answers to Tōshirō's disordered questions, so he decided that maybe getting back to work would keep his mind from the unsolvable. Imagining Matsumoto as she sped around the Seireitei causing chaos made him twitch slightly, but even that helped him to focus more on his duties rather than _that_ matter.

As the young captain stood and made his way over to the door, fastening Hyorinmaru to his back at the same time, a jigokucho appeared, fluttering dreamily over to hover in front of his face, making his eye cross whenever he tried to look at it properly.

**_Captain Hitsugaya, your Lieutenant is being held captive in the Fourth Division after trying and succeeding in seducing half of the male Division members. Captain Unohana requests that you _****please _come and collect her immediately as, even tied to a chair, she's causing more commotion than is good for the health of recovering patients._**

As the black butterfly turned and continued to fly away on its seemingly carefree path, Tōshirō stood for a moment longer in the same position, shaking slightly with barely contained fury, and also a faint glimmer of gladness. After all, now that he was going to have to deal with Rangiku, he wouldn't have a chance to think about _her_.

'Matsumoto, you're not getting away with this one,' storming from the barracks in a swirl of icy cold wind, and with a layer of frost forming beneath his waraji whenever he took a step, the Captain of the Tenth Division set out to condemn his 'unlucky' Lieutenant to a mountain of paperwork and a complete ban on sake . . . would a year be long enough?

* * *

><p>Rangiku pouted as she turned her head, trying to catch someone's gaze so that she could coerce them to untie her. The chair was uncomfortable, to say the least, with the back digging into her shoulder blades and her feet going numb as blood flow stopped just before the knees, and she couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't like that on purpose.<p>

'Mmng,' after someone has also gotten tired of her constant whining, they'd thoughtfully tied a spare bandage around her mouth, preventing any but the most basic of noises from emerging, 'Nngmph,' and, as it was, Rangiku wasn't that pleased with everything happening to her at all, 'Argf,'

Pale blue eyes watering slightly with the effort of breaking free, the Lieutenant wished her hands weren't tied too, or else she could've just used her zanpakutō to escape.

She'd only come into the Fourth Division to hide, just as a precaution as she wasn't sure whether she'd been seen or sensed while on her undercover mission in the Third. Hearing that there was a new captain, how could one _not_ want to see who it was?

In the end, however, all she'd glimpsed was long black hair, streaked in what was her opinion of beautifully, with silver, and the dark blue hilt of a lengthy zanpakutō.

To say the least, she was incredibly disappointed, but she'd had to run because she'd sensed a slight change in her own captain's reiatsu, albeit from some distance away, and that had been enough to make her run from the Third Division as fast as she could. If _Captain Hitsugaya_ caught her sneaking around and poking her nose where she probably wasn't supposed to, then he'd be sure to threaten her with . . . _paperwork_.

Then again, in the predicament she was in now, he'd most certainly do the exact same thing, maybe even add a _sake_ _ban_!

Thinking of all the terrible things that her captain could do, Rangiku almost missed the familiar flicker of a freezing reiatsu before Hitsugaya Tōshirō stepped directly into her line of sight, a fearsome scowl on his face. Someone appeared behind her and let the gag down just in time for the woman's, 'Oh my . . .'

'Ma-tsu-mo-to,' each syllable was pronounced with deadly accuracy and the Lieutenant felt herself pale slightly, 'What do you think you're doing here, exactly?'

'Well . . .' trying a bright smile, Rangiku made an attempt at lightening the situation, 'As I'm sure you can see, I'm tied up right at the moment. Maybe you should make an appointment and come back lat-,' the woman fell silent immediately as she suddenly felt ice forming around the very chair she was sitting on, the coldness creeping around the wood and her legs too, 'Eek,'

'Let's go,' shattering the frost without so much as a thought, Tōshirō turned and began to walk away, ignoring the woman's protest as the person undoing the ropes accidentally hit her over the head, 'Hurry up, Matsumoto!'

'Yes, captain!' scrambling away from the seat, Rangiku rushed after the white haired shinigami, almost barreling into him in her haste, 'Whoops!' calming down, she glanced at him sideways as they stepped from the General Emergency Relief Station, 'Hey, captain . . . do you know the Third Division's new leader from somewhere?'

For some reason, she couldn't help but wonder if Hitsugaya's odd behaviour was due to the sudden appointment of a new captain in the Gotei 13. From what she'd seen of the shinigami in question, it was a woman who'd become Izuru's superior . . . either that, or a man with seriously long hair. Then again, in times like these, you never could tell.

Recalling the time when she'd mistaken Abarai Renji with his hair down to be a lady, Rangiku couldn't help the snort that she produced as a result of her effort not to laugh. Even if she had been a _little_ drunk at the time, it didn't change the fact that it had been absolutely hilarious to see his face when she referred to him politely as a woman.

'Matsumoto, are you finding something in particular amusing?' Tōshirō's tone was still cool, still carrying that silent dare for her to do or say something that would worsen her situation.

'No, no, no,' as she was still trying not to laugh, the Lieutenant's voice came out a little strangled, 'I was just thinking that the Third Division's new captain looks like a girl, but that you can't tell because some people like Abarai can be mistaken for ladies is they're not careful and if I'm,' seeing his expression, she did pause before finally adding, 'Drunk,'

'So you snuck into the Third Division as well as the Fourth?' pretending to sound surprised, when in fact he'd suspected as much, Tōshirō raised an eyebrow, 'Care to explain?'

Rangiku, suddenly realising just how good her captain was at making her admit to things, especially since she hadn't even realised that that had been his intention, sighed deeply, 'I just wanted to see who it was! You can't blame me! I mean, whoever it was would become my superior as well, so I needed to make sure I knew who to be respectful of,'

'How about you try to respect everyone, just a little,' suppressing a twitch with a great effort, Tōshirō continued agreeably, 'And you didn't think the presence of a haori would answer your question?' in the end, his tone dropped to chilly iciness, '_Matsumoto_?'

'Sorry, sir,' feeling rather apologetic, she shook her head, 'I really didn't think at all, did I?'

'No, you did not,' frowning deeply, the white haired captain tilted his head top glare at her. Then, producing a document from somewhere inside his sleeve, he spoke sharply, 'Deliver this to Captain Unohana immediately,' as she took it, he added, 'And no stopping on the way back. I expect you in the Tenth Division offices in fifteen minutes,'

'Right! I won't fail!' trying to block out welcoming images of one of the Seireitei's most famous bars, Rangiku bowed quickly before turning and using a powerful shunpo to carry her away.

It was only after she stepped into the Fourth Division once more, gaining quite a few stares too, that she realised her captain hadn't answered her question at all.

_So, captain, you didn't say whether or not you know her . . . assuming it is a her . . . but, in any case, Hitsugaya, do you know the Third Division's new captain?_

* * *

><p>'So what do we have here?' leaning on the doorway to one of the rooms in the barracks, Likara let a little of her reiatsu wash over the room, causing the four shinigami seated on the floor to shudder slightly, 'I'm assuming this is completely against the rules,'<p>

All of them stood and bowed deeply, 'Yes sir, we're sorry,'

Flicking her powerful gaze back to the bottles and sake cups on the low table, the captain sighed slightly, 'Drinking at this time of night should be banned. You four have probably woken the whole Division, apart from the twenty others who were doing the same thing,' crossing her arms and straightening, she continued, 'Is this the sake that Matsumoto orders?'

'Yes, captain,' they all bowed again, ignoring the way their alcohol muddled heads protested to all of the upside-down, right-side-up motions, 'She always takes the most of it, but there's usually some left. Anyone who wants it has access to it,'

Feeling another one of those moments where antagonising would be so easy and probably enjoyable too, Likara closed her eyes briefly, something which served to make the caught out Division members to tremble slightly, 'Right, get rid of that. If you want to drink, do it when you get a holiday or, at the very least, go to a bar,' eyes flashing open again, she glared slightly, 'And from now on, there will be no such orders of sake arriving at this Division. Drinking will be done at organised parties or at proper places for alcohol consumption. Certainly _not_ in the barracks at midnight,' she paused before adding, 'And if any of you have hangovers tomorrow, then you'll still have to do all of your usual work, understand?'

Not waiting for their response, the captain turned sharply and stalked back to her room, wondering how exactly Ichimaru had handled his Division to have so many with such suspicious habits. Kira . . . well, she could understand why the habits hadn't been terminated. The Lieutenant was too shy, nervous and usually _polite_ to try to take away those guys 'fun'.

_From what I heard, actually, Ichimaru was a dried persimmon and trouble loving shinigami with the ability to freak people out by working out exactly what made them feel uncomfortable_, thinking in a rather contemplative way, Likara entered her room and went to sit before the window, not at all concerned by the late hour, _I don't think he would've been the type to discourage midnight binge drinking sessions. On the contrary, he might've joined them._

At the time just before the three captains had betrayed the Soul Society, she had still been caught up in end of the rage, depression and hurt that had slowly been lessening ever since _that_ incident. Even though so much time had passed between then and the moment when the Negación had opened above the Sogyoku Hill, she'd still been in a bit of an emotional state.

Chuckling silently, she realised that, in reality, no matter how strange it seemed, this had been her first day as a shinigami captain in the Gotei 13. It was almost as unbelievable as the night when she'd returned to her room in the Academy Dormitories and realised that that had been her first day as a shinigami.

_Tomorrow, I presume I'll be given some sort of minor assignment just to test my competence as a captain. I can imagine that the other Division leaders are a bit doubtful about my abilities, since I wasn't even assigned to a Division before taking the captain proficiency test_, the softest of smiles touched her lips, one that she'd never really shown to the world for years, _Although, in order to pass, three captains would've reviewed my performance and the Head Captain would be one._

Pondering everything that had happened since her graduation from the Shino Academy, Likara drifted off to sleep, leaning on the windowsill, without even realising it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Just the conclusion of Kuroiyami's first day as a captain, and the continuation of Hitsugaya's first day of troubled indecision . . . thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Training Issues

_Chapter 3: Training Issues_

_**There will be a test today in order to judge how well Divisions can work alongside each other. At the end of this message from the Head Captain, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, Division leaders should move all able members to the training ground of the lesser number.**_

_**Attention all captains! This is an order from Central 46. Today is a training opportunity for everyone in the Gotei 13. When paired with another Division, take this as a chance to test the proficiency of the shinigami serving under you in both physical combat and kidō.**_

_**The jigokucho will now reveal the Division you will train with today.**_

Likara stared at the black butterfly dubiously, wondering just how it planned to give its final piece of information. After all, in the Academy, she'd heard all sorts of stories about the jigokucho, some of which didn't sound too pleasant at all. Explosions especially . . .

However, the creature seemed to take one look at her icy glare and then it just turned and flew off as fast as possible. And, although she frowned darkly at the cheek of the matter, the young captain could already guess exactly which Division she was supposed to train her members with today. Zanjutsu, hakuda, kidō and all . . .

_Oh, fate . . . what a tricky thing you are . . . playing round with me is obviously fun . . ._

Sighing, she stood and attached her zanpakutō to her back, organising her thoughts and figuring out how to move every single member of her Division to the Third's training ground. It was lucky that her Division number was the smaller one, as getting them to the Tenth would probably have ended up a massive fail.

And, of course, failing was something she detested with whatever can be used to detest something with.

* * *

><p>As the office was completely silent, Matsumoto figured her captain was out somewhere, and that she'd get away with sneaking in to raid her emergency sake supply. Peering through the door, all she could see was the cupboard in which the bottles were stored inside of.<p>

Opening the door a little more, the woman slid into the room and crept across to the desired location, hands outstretched and the key already balanced in her fingers. Oh yes, she was so close . . .

'MATSUMOTO!'

Shooting backwards so fast that she slammed into the couch which in turn sent the couch into the table, Rangiku looked around wildly, hair losing its half tidy appearance and becoming as untidy as whoever in the Seireitei who was having a bad hair day, 'Captain!' her voice was no more than a squeak when she noticed him leaning against the window sill, glaring down at her.

Tōshirō knelt down to pick the key up off the ground, turning it over in his fingers like it was some kind of rare and valuable item, 'Interesting, Matsumoto . . . so that's where you keep your sake,' turning, the young captain made his way back to his desk.

'Captain!' her voice a keening wail, Rangiku sat on the ground where she'd landed and tried to convince him to return the key, 'Give it back! It's mine! Mine! Don't be a robber!' suddenly realising he hadn't said or done anything to shut her up, which was rather unusual, she sat straight, looking up at him properly, 'Captain? Is everything alright?'

Teal eyes flicked down to meet pale blue ones, and then Tōshirō spoke again, 'Today there's a training activity that all of the Divisions must take part in,'

'Yes?' feeling bewildered and wondering what exactly was going on, the Lieutenant just continued to sit and stare, fiddling with her scarf absentmindedly.

'This Division is paired with the Third,' he continued expressionlessly, once again pausing after the short piece of information had been delivered.

'_Yes?_' now unsure of how long this was going to take until she'd get the whole message, the woman leaned forwards slightly in anticipation.

'You wanted to see the new captain,' it wasn't a question but she nodded anyway, 'Well, I've decided to let you have authority over the Division today. Just take everyone to the Third's training ground in an orderly fashion,' he considered the possibility that he'd gone completely insane, but he didn't stop talking, 'And then just carry out the training along with the assistance of Kira and his captain,'

_He __never __said __the __name __. __. __._Matsumoto couldn't imagine the reason why, unless he'd forgotten, that was, _And, captain, are you seriously giving me full authority today? Just for this training thing? Like . . . I can tell them to do whatever I want?_

As if reading some of her thoughts, Tōshirō twitched and spoke sternly, 'Of course, if you act out of line at all, like skipping the training yourself to drink sake, then it'll be a whole world of paperwork when you all get back. This is your test, Matsumoto, because after yesterday, I might seriously need to consider finding a new Lieutenant,'

'WHAT!' the screech would've blown anyone else's eardrums, but Rangiku found that her captain, perhaps unsurprisingly, wasn't affected at all, 'No! I'll do a good job. I'll be professional and everything! I won't mess this up! You can count on me!'

Despite the fact that the amount of Lieutenant work she did was limited, Matsumoto _needed_ that position, the badge that showed where she sat in the ranking of the Gotei 13. After all, that had always gotten her discounts at those expensive bars . . . or maybe that was her physique . . . oh well, she could just say it was both and save herself the bother of figuring it out properly.

'Well . . .' looking down at his paperwork now, Tōshirō barely refrained from sighing, 'You'd better do a good job. That's really all I'm going to say on the matter,'

Rangiku paused in her furious mental stream of how she was going to be the best Lieutenant ever, even if it was just for a day, and she frowned suddenly, 'Captain,' when he didn't speak, she continued, glad she was a confident and outgoing person or else making the slightest of sounds would've been impossible in such an atmosphere, 'Why aren't _you_ leading the Division in today's training session?'

It seemed strange now that she thought about it but, from the look on her captain's face, he wasn't about to answer her. Or at least, any answer he'd give wasn't going to be a proper one.

'Are you so sure about your position that you feel you can question me?' dark turquoise eyes were cold and hard, 'Do your job, Matsumoto, and when you're place as Lieutenant is half secure again, _then_ you can _think_ about asking me such things,'

The woman could feel the freezing reiatsu threatening to engulf the room in ice and she stood quickly, straightening the furniture and her uniform before bowing and turned to the door. As she reached it, she didn't turn back, but instead spoke just before vanishing from sight, 'Captain, if something's bothering you, you can talk to me. I know I mightn't be the best of Lieutenants, but I am someone who'd watch your back for you in battle or believe in you when almost no one else does. You know that . . . right?'

There was a short, tension filled silence before the white haired captain replied, 'I know,'

Rangiku found she almost felt like crying, something she hardly ever did while sober, and she continued to walk away, voice uncharacteristically sad, 'It's hard being your Lieutenant,'

Tōshirō felt her disappear from his senses, undoubtedly to round everyone up, and then he sighed deeply, 'I know,'

* * *

><p>Face flushed and breath coming in ragged gasps, the young Lieutenant rushed from her Division, intent on getting somewhere and back in perhaps ten or so minutes. Everyone was waiting for her orders on how they should proceed to the training ground, but she wasn't sure what to do. To make matters worse, she'd already sensed Hisagi and the other captain-less members of the Ninth Division arriving down there.<p>

'Shiro-chan!' Hinamori Momo burst into the captains office at the Tenth Division without much pause at all, despite the difference in their status, 'Are you here?'

'Hinamori?' standing up from where he'd been sitting at his desk, dwelling darkly on everything, Tōshirō stared at the out of breath Lieutenant, 'What's wrong? Don't you have training? Why have you left your Division? Is everything alright? Don't call me Shiro-chan,'

Out of habit, he was immediately concerned for her. And also immediately annoyed that she _still_ kept using that old nickname. One that he'd never wanted in the first place . . .

'It's terrible!' thinking that was a bit over-dramatic, and knowing how seriously Hitsugaya took her words when she was in a state, Momo took some deep breaths and calmed down, 'No, don't worry, it's not that serious. I just . . . I just don't know how to get everyone down to the training ground properly. I'm worried they won't listen to me,'

Tōshirō couldn't help but blink twice in bemusement, 'Uh . . . haven't you been running your Division for a few months now?'

What he didn't add was 'since you recovered from . . . your injuries'. After the Winter War had ended, he'd been in such a state wondering how Hinamori would react to her childhood friend after she woke up, all healed from that near fatal wound.

'Well, yes, but this is different!' knowing she was probably overreacting, Momo hung her head, 'Everyone knows what they have to do, but I'm supposed to lead,'

Wondering just how he was supposed to react, or help, the captain stood and walked over to the near frantic girl, 'How about you just go back, tell them politely how you'd like them to move to the training ground, and then see how they react?'

It seemed so logical, and he still couldn't work out what the huge problem was.

'Okay,' smiling now, as if nothing had just happened to cause him to doubt her health, the girl turned and skipping away, already preparing her little speech, 'Thanks Shiro-chan,'

As he watched her go, Tōshirō forgot to correct her, too busy wondering what exactly the point of her little visit had been. Then he realised she hadn't asked why he wasn't training also, and that was a pleasant revelation of sorts. Pondering what had just occurred from as many angles as he could think of, the white haired captain still couldn't see any reason, apart from simple stress-and-worry syndrome, that his childhood friend should have come to see him.

* * *

><p>'Captain Kuroiyami,' Izuru approached his captain as they stood on the rim of the large hole in the ground called the Third Division's training ground, 'The Tenth Division has arrived for training today,' as he waited for a reply, he noted the complex expression on her face, 'Captain? Are you alright?'<p>

Likara turned to her Lieutenant and nodded quickly, 'I'm fine,' looking past him at the members of both Divisions as they milled together at the edge of the pit, she added, 'Let's go down now. Bring the others, if you would, Kira,'

Izuru nodded and hurried off, calling out and gesturing for everyone to drop down into the training ground, 'Let's go! Today will be a beneficial and exciting practice!'

The Third Division captain raised an eyebrow slightly at his apparent enthusiasm, before turning slightly further to acknowledge a certain woman's approach, 'Matsumoto, I presume,'

Not 'presume', really. Likara knew exactly who the woman walking slowly towards her was. And, apart from the sake incident, she blamed quite a bit on her.

Consequently, when she addressed the Lieutenant, she found her voice was colder that she'd expected it to be. Maybe she did still need to work on masking her negative emotions a little better, because that level of almost hostility wasn't called for at all.

'Er, yes,' wondering what she'd done wrong, Rangiku nodded in affirmation, 'I just wanted to greet you personally, seeing as you're a new captain and, as such, another one of my superiors,' pausing, she almost asked the question that was bugging her, but refrained with an effort. It wouldn't be any good to immediately offend this young captain.

'I see,' glad that her voice seemed to be back to normal, Likara met the predictably pale blue gaze of the woman, 'Ah, have you any particular things you'd like to practice today?'

Rangiku, hardly hearing question, spoke suddenly and very loudly, 'I apologise, sir!'

Likara could barely stop herself from flinching at the abrupt change in the Lieutenant's demeanour, 'For what, sorry?' she was completely baffled.

'My captain is, er, busy today and as such cannot,' Matsumoto coughed slightly, 'Be here to assist in leading this joint training session,' she bowed her head, hoping her lie wasn't visible. After all, she had no idea why her captain didn't want to attend . . . unless, of course, there really was some kind of connection between him and this girl.

'I . . . _see_,' the iciness was back in the captain's tone again, and the air seemed to get a little colder around them, 'Well, no matter,' her lips curled slightly, revealing her canines, 'I'm sure we can handle this . . . wouldn't you agree?'

'Oh, of course,' trying not to shiver, Matsumoto straightened and excused herself, 'I'll just go round everyone up so that we can start then, alright?'

'Fine, I'd be grateful is you would,' turning and leaping from the edge, Likara dropped to land easily on the ground below.

Rangiku paused a moment before adding, 'And, hey, do you know my captain?'

But, as she knew too well, the Third Division's new leader was already ordering people about down below. Sighing deeply and shaking her head, Matsumoto moved down to threaten the stragglers.

_Captain, this is confusing for me so much. I wish you'd just say what was on your mind . . . I want to be able to help you, you know. And, on a lighter note, Captain Kuroiyami, I didn't expect you to look that young . . . although with a captain like mine, I can't talk about youthful looking shinigami._

* * *

><p>Tōshirō finished signing the last document from the first pile of relatively similar ones, and he sighed, putting down his brush and rubbing his stiff fingers together. Sitting all day was terribly uncomfortable, but the number of times he found himself at his desk from dawn until dusk was too many to count. Especially since the commotion caused by the war had died down, as desk work slowly became more important than any physical training.<p>

The thoughts in his head had calmed to a slow swirl now too, and there wasn't any one problem taking up his attention. No matter how tedious it all seemed, paperwork could really work wonders on a troubled mind. But, even if it was all good now, later when he was idle – 'idle' being asleep – the same unsolvable annoyances would come back to haunt him.

_I wonder if I'm going to get in trouble for not going to that training session, after all, it was an order from Yamamoto, __who __was __acting __directly __on __instructions __from __Central __46,_a frown ghosting over his face, the young captain placed another document aside, already working his way through the next pile, methodical and precise as always, _I don't even have an excuse to give Matsumoto, so if he bothers to question me, it's going to look rather suspicious._

Noting with great irritation that the brush had soaked up too much ink and would undoubtedly ruin the next paper he tried to write on, Tōshirō placed it down and picked up the spare, too caught up in the work to actually clean the original one.

__And Matsumoto . . . she'll probably be doing her best after the way she acted this morning. I wonder how she reacted after being able to meet the new captain, hopefully not too oddly. Actually . . . __brow creasing, the white haired shinigami searched his memories, _Wouldn't _she_ have known who Matsumoto was? Unless she forgot, but I'm pretty sure she saw the woman who's now my Lieutenant. _

Images of a black and silver haired girl disappearing into the dense leaves of a tree just before Rangiku rushed by filled his conscious mind. She'd been wandering through the long, almost knee length, bright green grass, and then Matsumoto had suddenly shouted out in all of her earsplitting glory, calling for a 'kid' that she wanted to talk to. Unfortunately, that 'kid' was him and seconds later, he'd found himself being crushed rather uncomfortably to the strawberry blonde's chest.

__If _she _thought Matsumoto was an annoyance then, how about now? __half hoping that nothing would go wrong, but also thinking it might serve Matsumoto right if something did, Tōshirō went back to his paper signing, trying to ignore the aching muscles in his legs as they protested to such a long time spent sitting down.

In truth, going to a training ground, being able to release Hyorinmaru and train a bit would be the most refreshing experience he'd had in a long time. The icy dragon which occasionally graced his sleeping self with a visit had been complaining lately about not being used at all. Thinking back, the last time he'd released his shikai had been about a month ago, and bankai . . . maybe a couple of weeks after the Winter War. The restrictions were back, after all.

Deciding that, since he wasn't focusing on work anymore, he may as well make good use of the remaining time until Matsumoto returned, Tōshirō moved over to the empty floor space and sat down cross-legged. After a moment's quiet, the sound of a blade being drawn echoed out through the silence and then the soft shunk of the katana being stabbed into the gap between two floorboards fully broke that mostly uninterrupted noiselessness. Hoping that no one would notice a bit of a hole in the floor, Tōshirō closed his eyes and calmed his mind properly, beginning the state which was aptly named Jinzen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Master<strong>, the echoing voice sounded moments before the curling form of the ice blue dragon appeared, spirally down from the air. Seconds before it hit the ground, massive wings spread from its back and the impressive creature landed softly on the ice covered ground, claws scraping across the frozen surface._

_**Hyorinmaru**, Tōshirō breathed in deeply, relishing in the refreshing cold that filled his lungs. The whole icy landscape of his Inner World had amazing calming effects on his state of mind._

_**Is ****something ****wrong?** being the spirit of Hitsugaya's zanpakutō, meaning he was technically part of the young captain's soul, the great dragon had a much better idea of what Tōshirō was thinking, compared to anyone else. Consequently, it was more than easy for him to sense the disquiet rushing beneath the façade of calm, **Master?**_

_**Maybe**, with a wry smile that he only ever showed the spirit these days, Tōshirō chuckled mirthlessly, **Does ****it ****seem ****that ****way ****to ****you?**_

_Crimson eyes closing slightly in what could be described as the silent laughter of an ice dragon, Hyorinmaru bent his long neck to stare at his wielder closely, wings lowering at his sides, **I ****must ****say ****it ****does.**_

_The spirit could've questioned his master greatly on the matter, picking up on anything that could give him a hint to the heart of the problem, although he already had a strong suspicion to what it was, but it wasn't in his personality to pry unnecessarily. Although if his master got seriously depressed or any other clearly noticeable negative emotion, then there'd be no stopping him until he got all of the answers he needed._

_**So, ****is ****there ****a ****reason ****you ****came ****here?** deciding to stay on neutral topics, Hyorinmaru straightened again, tail flicking through the air and sending out a great gush of freezing air._

_**Not ****really, ****I ****guess**, not bothered at all by the presence of the creature that some would deem frightening, and others awe-inspiring, Tōshirō sat down and began to form a snowball absentmindedly, **It****'****s ****nice ****here, ****though, ****compared ****to ****out ****there**, frowning slightly as he unconsciously tensed, crushing the delicate sphere of ice, the young captain continued, **And ****I ****haven****'****t ****used ****your ****katana ****form ****in ****a ****while, ****so ****maybe ****I ****should ****apologise.**_

_**There****'****s ****restrictions ****on ****the ****releasing ****of ****zanpakutō ****again, ****I ****understand**, glad that his master seemed to have turned away from his previous worrying line of thought, the dragon nodded slightly, every movement of his massive body shifting air and snow._

_**Or ****spoken ****to ****you, ****I ****haven****'****t ****done ****even ****that**, Tōshirō finished off his miniature snowman with a slight smile __again, **It ****really ****has ****been ****a ****while.**_

_Despite his previous wish to not trouble his master at all, Hyorinmaru couldn't help but speak his true thoughts at that moment, raising his wings and readying himself to fly at the same time, **But ****Master, ****is ****it ****really ****I ****that ****you ****wish ****to ****speak ****to?**_

_And, as the glittering dragon of ice left the frozen landscape and took to the dark sky, Tōshirō was left sitting alone in the calming cold, **Is ****it ****wrong ****of ****me ****to ****say ****yes? ****. ****. ****. ****Even ****if ****the ****answer ****might ****be ****no?**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Matsumoto lost her sake cupboard key, Kuroiyami continues in her new position, and everyone else except for Toshiro seems to be adapting well to the sudden appointment of a captain for the Third Division.

Hyorinmaru . . . well, maybe Rangiku isn't the only one worried about Hitsugaya.


	5. Chapter 4: Troubled Thoughts

_Chapter 4: Troubled Thoughts_

_Third __day __as __captain,_ Likara felt her hands clench without her order to do so, _Second __and __final __day __of __training __sessions. __Partner, __Thirteenth __Division._

There was something bothering her to the point of distraction and, no matter how hard she tried to focus on getting everyone down to the pit again, she kept finding herself zoning out and staring off into space. Matsumoto had left with her group late the day before without further conversation between them, and the young captain wasn't sure whether to be glad or annoyed. Still, right now she should be looking out for the captain of the Thirteenth Division.

_Unless __something __seriously __came __up, __then __why-,_ realising what she was dwelling on, _again_, Likara shook her head violently and barked out further orders to her Division members, telling them to start sparring while they waited, _Just __focus! __Confused __thoughts __aren__'__t __going __to __get __you __anywhere! __Stay __on __task __and __if __you __feel __the __need __to __muse __over __such __things, __do that__when-_

'Captain Kuroiyami?' a female voice sounded suddenly and the turquoise eyed shinigami turned to see a petite girl walking over, large violet eyes locked on the new captain.

'Yes?' wondering who exactly this was, since there was no Lieutenant's badge on her arm and, as such, she wouldn't have been on the list of captains and lieutenants that she'd seen, Likara spoke with a slight amount of wariness. After all, being relatively cautious was a harshly imprinted habit in her mind, not that she always stayed true to that. Not at all . . .

The petite shinigami bowed respectfully, filled with a quiet, cultured pride and refined elegance, 'My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm a member of the Thirteenth Division,' before she could continue, two other figures burst out of nowhere, shouting like absolute maniacs.

'Get away from me! You'll contaminate me with your stupidness! Shoo! I meant it!'

'_My_ stupidness? You're the brainless idiot! And what do you mean _shoo_? I'm not a fly!'

Likara watched as the calm drained rapidly from Kuchiki Rukia's expression and the girl's hands clenched into tight fists. Seconds later, both of the shinigami who the captain identified as the Third Seats of the Thirteenth Division, were sent flying away from their original places.

'Captain Ukitake gave this job to me! You two are supposed to be on the other side of the Seireitei!' shouting in a way that was completely different from her previous polite manner, Rukia raced over and continued to shove the two surprised, but still arguing, shinigami away, 'You're supposed to be looking after the captain! What type of useless subordinate ignores a sick superior? I thought you took watching over him was too seriously!' she snapped at them loudly even though she was technically of a much lower official ranking.

'Oh yeah! _I_ was supposed to be caring for Captain Ukitake! I should get back right away!'

'No, you moron, _I_ was going to do it! You're supposed to be going to the Fourth Division!'

'Don't copy me! Don't copy me! Don't copy me! Don't copy me! It's insulting!'

'I don't copy stupid people! _You__'__re_ the one who's insulting everything! And stop repeating yourself! It's retarded!'

A short while later, after much shouting and other such behaviour, Kiyone and Sentaro disappeared back to the Thirteenth Division, and Rukia moved over to Kuroiyami again.

'I'm very sorry, Captain Kuroiyami,' Kuchiki bowed again, 'Captain Ukitake is ill and in bed right at the moment, so he requested me to help you in managing everyone today,'

_Kuchiki . . . is this Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister?_ thinking in a slightly amused manner, Likara just nodded in response to Rukia's words, _And yes, unlike with yesterday, I do know that Ukitake suffers from an incurable illness. Hmm, also, those other two are just as . . . impossible as was written in the documents I was given on the Seated Officers._

'Alright, let's get started then, I wouldn't want to waste anyone's time,' turning towards the training ground, the young captain couldn't help but think once again about something she'd promised herself she wouldn't. It was an impasse, really, as she felt like she was being tied to the past almost as much as she yearned to move into the present.

'Are you okay?' slightly hesitant, just in case she was going to accidentally make the new captain feel uncomfortable, or perhaps even form a dislike for her, Rukia paused.

'I'm fine, thank you,' the faintest of smiles, albeit almost smirk like by habit, touched Likara's lips and she realised that she'd been right. Even if it was only one person, it showed that not _all_ shinigami were heartless killers who laughed about their 'victories'.

* * *

><p>Watching Matsumoto as the woman managed to complete the first document in the pile of five he'd placed on her rarely used desk, Tōshirō almost laughed at her expression of intense concentration. He was feeling a lot lighter, somehow, as if speaking to Hyorinmaru had calmed his thoughts, rather than freshly disturbed them. In all truth, he was still as torn about the situation as he had been that very first day, but he was finding it a lot easier to remain a cool and collected appearance. Which, considering the woman sitting before him, was <em>good<em>.

'You've done the first one, I guess that's probably the largest breakthrough for our Division ever since the end of the War, congratulations,' his voice was filled with sarcasm as he turned, picked up his zanpakutō and walked over to the door, 'But now let's go, today we train with the Sixth Division,' due to certain aspects of leadership in said Division, he wasn't about to be overly late, nor early. Perfectly 'on time' was the best in his opinion.

'Ooh,' Rangiku, hurrying along at his side, giggled suddenly, 'But Abarai will probably still be suffering from the effects of that really strong sake! Last night he looked so bad, I mean, I can't believe he even made it back to the barracks!' she chuckled again, 'I wonder what Captain Kuchiki's face looked like when his Lieutenant turned up for work like that!'

'I'm sure he looked completely expressionless, as per usual,' Tōshirō refrained from twitching, but it took a lot of effort, 'And how come you know what Abarai looked like? Don't tell me you were out drinking _strong_ sake too?' flicking a glance at her from the corner of his eye, the captain continued, 'Is that the reason your characters look like they were written by a cat with a brush?' he didn't realise he'd indirectly made a joke about her and her zanpakutō.

Matsumoto, unfortunately, did . . . and, as her personality dictated, she tried to make the most of the matter. _Tried_ being the key word in the whole situation . . .

'Oh Captain,' laughing so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes and she was having trouble standing, Rangiku tried to mock Hitsugaya, 'If you're trying to tell me off, don't be so funny about it!' cackling breathlessly, she stumbled, almost going sprawling but recovering at the last moment, 'I'll just admit to being out!' she didn't realise what she was saying by that point, 'It was so worth it because we used Abarai's money and brought the most expensive alcohol they had there! It was so fun because he didn't realise and then we were all so drunk!'

'Matsumoto,' there was no anger, or any other expression for that matter, in Tōshirō's tone, and he didn't look away from directing everyone towards the Sixth Division, 'You have both admitted to binge drinking, stealing money from an intoxicated comrade, and enjoying every moment of it. Added to that, you also insulted me, your direct superior. Have anything to say?'

Rangiku froze and she turned to face him with an absolutely priceless expression plastered all over her guilty face, 'C-captain, I-I didn't m-mean to i-insult y-you,' she shook her head, almost falling down again due to her sudden rush of terrified shock, 'And I'll pay Abarai back, I promise! Also . . . although I went drinking . . . I'm not drunk now!' she said the last part in a pleading but triumphant way, as if that would save her from the inevitable punishment.

'I gave you five sheets of paperwork to do, how about I add four hundred and ninety-five to that amount? Can you work out what that'll mean? No sake, no holidays, no breaks at all until you've done it all. Even if it takes you years, wouldn't it be better to just do it without fuss so that you can go back to being your usual anti-working self?' as he finished speaking, Tōshirō realised that Matsumoto had fainted and that someone in his Division was already calling for the Fourth Division, 'Even if you faint, you're not getting out of this,'

Sighing deeply, the white haired captain ordered a couple of shinigami to stay with Rangiku until a squad from the Fourth arrived. Then, as he realised that there was no way Matsumoto was going to do any more than that one document and that he should just do it himself and get everything out of the way so much faster, Tōshirō ordered everyone else towards the Sixth Division.

* * *

><p>Rukia frowned deeply as she sent Bakudō 4, Hainawa, towards the Third Division member who had just directly insulted her, and then she spun, drawing Sode no Shirayuki in a fluid motion and blocking the powerful downward blow with little effort.<p>

This was practically an all-out 'war' between the Third and Thirteenth Divisions, and she could only imagine the task Captain Kuroiyami had making sure no one got too serious in the 'controlled environment'. Compared to the training the day before, which had been going through exercises in neat rows, this was so much more like a real battle.

Supposedly, Head Captain Yamamoto had decided that the second day should be some 'real combat designed to make sure everyone stays sharp with their reflexes'.

_Captain Kuroiyami said that no serious blows should be delivered, but I've already seen so many people doing just that,_ glaring fiercely as she sparred with her new opponent, Rukia continued her internal conversation, _And I've seen more than one person being carried off by people from the Fourth Division, some unconscious, others bruised and bloodied._

'Hadō 33! Shakkaho!' Rukia's kidō hit its mark directly and she didn't bother waiting to watch the smoking man drop to the ground below. Instead she spun around, hands already flying out in front of her, ready to cast another kidō, 'Bakudō 4! Hainawa!'

Trying to stick to relatively low level kidō spells, not that Shakkaho was low, Rukia sent the sparking tendril of yellow light towards another Third Division member, ensnaring the man's arms and preventing him from using his zanpakutō, 'Hadō 1! Sho!'

As he was send crashing away through the air, knocking down several people, some of which were actually Thirteenth Division members, Rukia sensed a masked reiatsu appear behind her. Spinning, she found herself looking at the tip of a blade as it neared her eye, deadly close and, if it continued in that path, she'd probably end up with a katana shoved through her head.

'Hey!' leaning back in a rather desperate effort to avoid the strike, Rukia tried to tell the wielder of the blade that they were being way too serious about this mock battle, 'You-,'

A pale hand shot out and stopped the blade in its tracks, the sharp tip resting against a lightly scarred palm, 'Stand down,' the words, spoken in such a cool way, caused an instant reaction.

'Sir!' lowering his katana, the man stepped back, head bowed respectfully.

'How serious do you think this was?' there was steel in Likara's tone as she continued, not at all deterred by the fact that she had to look up to meet his gaze, 'You could've killed her,'

'My apologies, captain,' bowing once more, the man turned to Rukia and continued, 'Sorry,'

Likara could've snapped right then out of pure frustration. Why in the world did this fellow think a 'sorry' could make up for nearly killing someone without any reason at all? Bright turquoise eyes flicked to the shinigami who she recognised as being from her own Division. The punishments that could be dealt to such a person were too numerous to count.

_An open hand cutting through the air, the harsh sound as flesh met flesh violently, silent gasps of pain held tightly inside a shuttered mind._

As her arm dropped to her side, everyone stared at the Third Division's captain in a mixture of uncertainty and concern. Her previously flaming eyes were dull and glazed over and she looked unstable on her feet, balanced like they were in the empty air.

_A cruel smirk formed on a formerly calm face, malicious remarks flowed from pale lips, long-nailed fingers dug into the fabric of a neatly pressed uniform._

'Captain Kuroiyami!'

'Sir!'

'Are you okay?'

'Captain!'

'What's going on?'

'Say something! Captain, please respond!'

Blinking suddenly, eyes focusing, Likara glanced around in mild bemusement, 'I'm letting this matter drop, but if anyone comes this close to so seriously injuring another, then there _will_ be a consequence. Am I understood?' as everyone around nodded, she glanced at Kuchiki, who looked rather indecisive, and added, 'Is something in particular the matter?'

'Oh . . . no, Captain Kuroiyami,' shaking her head quickly, Rukia tried to dispel the single image of the shinigami standing there with empty eyes from her mind, 'I'm quite fine,'

She didn't add, however much she'd have liked to having become accustomed to dealing with Ukitake and his ill health, that she thought maybe Captain Kuroiyami should go to the Fourth Division if she wasn't feeling too good. After all, Rukia could recall hearing her own captain talking about a nasty flu that had gone around a while ago.

'Right then,' glancing at the slowly darkening sky, Likara shook the vexed thoughts from her mind and gestured for Kira to aid in reassembling everyone who hadn't been sent to the Fourth, 'Let's finish up here. Good job to most of you,' her pointed glare lingered on that same man as before, 'And I'm sure everyone found some benefit in the training exercise today,' beginning to walk back to the edge of the training pit, she added, 'Hurry up, if you want dinner, then you shouldn't just stand around like statues,'

'Yes sir!' hurrying after the captain, no one realised that their memory of what they'd seen had become more than a little fuzzy.

* * *

><p>'I'm so tired!' shouting out unashamedly, Matsumoto barely refrained from grabbing onto her captain's shoulders, where he walked in front of her, and shaking him so hard that all his teeth fell out, 'That was way too intense today! Why did you make me spar with Abarai? He's always too serious in these mock battles!' as her whining was getting her nowhere, she tried a different tact, 'Did <em>you<em> even draw Hyorinmaru today, captain? Or did you completely slack!'

'Kuchiki is a more than capable sparring partner,' recalling how the stoic leader of the Sixth Division had taken one look at the melee in his Division's training ground and then turned and gone back to his calligraphy, leaving Tōshirō himself to battle with a particularly warm cup of tea, the young captain nodded slowly, 'Most definitely,'

Wondering how her captain could say such things after she'd clearly seen both him and Byakuya doing nothing but sitting during the whole day's worth of training, Rangiku just diverted her thoughts to something else, 'Wonder how Captain Kuroiyami handled the Thirteenth Division . . . hmm, if Kiyone and Sentaro weren't around, then that would've meant that the other Kuchiki was probably in charge. That being because I heard from Isane the other day,' she didn't say _when __I __was __tied __up __in __the __Fourth __Division_, 'That Captain Ukitake is quite sick at the moment. What do you think, captain?'

Tōshirō, who'd gotten quite lost in her explanation, wasn't so sure what he was being asked about. Consequently, he just ignored his Lieutenant. It wasn't like she minded much, as she went on babbling loudly the whole time as they walking back into the Tenth Division, and he was kind of glad for that. Especially since she'd been mentioning at least one topic which he wasn't so keen on discussing. And said topic wasn't, surprisingly, Ukitake.

_If that man comes around with candy as soon as he's better, then I'm not sure what I'll do,_ sighing internally as he pulled open the door to his office, Tōshirō contemplated the Thirteenth Division's sickly captain, _He __seems __so __enthusiastic __every __time_, a twitch threatened to break out above his eye, _And generally, he has a different variety of sweets each time too . . . I can't help but wonder where he gets them from. Or how he hides them from Kusajishi . . . _as his thoughts had turned to the pink haired Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, the young shinigami decided that he should probably terminate those musings before Yachiru actually appeared in the flesh. It was a rather frightening prospect, to say the least.

'Matsumoto, don't fall asleep on the lounge . . . _please_,' remembering the last time she'd woken up, seen him sitting at his desk, accused him of being a pervert, and rushed from the room and straight into a wall, Tōshirō wasn't so happy to see her flopping down there now.

'Why not?' obviously not remembering the incident, although it could be because she'd spent a day in the Fourth Division not knowing who she was at all, Rangiku just yawned widely and slid down until she was lying stretched out on the couch, 'Captain?'

'Well, if you have to, try to remember you're not in your room when you wake up tomorrow,' knowing that if she was lying down, she'd probably fall asleep soon, even though it was only twilight, Tōshirō just moved over to his desk, too tired himself to properly get angry at her.

'Captain,' there was something in the woman's voice which suggested she was both incredibly vexed and also amused at the same time, that made her captain tense.

'What?' he hoped this wasn't going to be more questions about a certain captain, 'Matsumoto-,'

'There's a HOLE IN THE FLOOR!' not letting him finish, Rangiku screeched out the words before falling into a very deep, peaceful sleep, still slumped right where she'd landed.

'I know there's a hole in the floorboards. It's not actually that noticeable unless you're in a position like the one you've assumed,' talking to her although he could easily tell she was asleep, Tōshirō felt a weary smile hovering at the edges of his lips, 'And it was worth making a bit of a mess. Anyway, I can use that spot again the next time you're out . . .'

Turning to the window, the white haired captain moved over to peer out at the sky, feeling an indescribable emotion that once again sent his thoughts into a whirl, 'So confusing . . .'

With the faint knowledge that he'd changed topics completely, Tōshirō continued to gaze at the slowly brightening silhouette of the moon, positioned on a backdrop of the most brilliant and mysterious of oranges.

* * *

><p>Perched precariously on her windowsill, Likara looked out towards the horizon, the cool wind blowing through and ruffling her shihakusho a pleasant change from the heat of the day. A cool nostalgia settled in her mind and she fell so deep into her own consuming thoughts.<p>

There was something troubling about what had happened after she'd stopped that man's blade, something that threatened to break her sanity and send her hurtling into the darkness of madness. She couldn't place what it might be, but it was the blackest and most frightening thing, she was sure of it. But, along with that feeling akin to fear, there also came a rush of intoxicating urges that pulled and tugged at her, attempting to drag her from the high rails she'd set her life on and back down so deep into the past.

_You__'__re __being __depressing __in __a __poetic __way, _scolding herself calmly, she laughed softly, _There's nothing that could possible disturb this calm I'm feeling. Except _him_ and his attitude, of course, _suddenly infuriated, her thoughts turned harsh, _Why oh why is this such a big deal? Just because of that before . . . I mean seriously, if the past is that bad, there's more than one way of escaping it. Still, if I actually had the opportunity to say anything privately, I have no clue how I'd react, _thinking of her somewhat cold personality, she almost winced, _Probably in a way that would ruin any chance of sorting anything out._

_But me . . . what exactly am I thinking? What am I trying to get out of this whole deal apart from what I'm telling myself? Is there another reason I tried so, so hard to get here? Why does _that_ still plague my dreams and dominate my nightmares?_

_What exactly am I thinking . . . ?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

With circumstances like these, well . . . can anyone guess the inevitable?  
>And I wonder how Matsumoto felt after managing to complete that <em>one<em> document . . .

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5: Freeze before Shatter

_Chapter 5: Freeze before Shatter_

'Matsumoto,' the voice was cool and the gaze, fixed on the back of a strawberry blonde haired head, was equally icy, 'May I have a word with you since you don't seem at all busy?'

'C-captain Kuroiyami,' wondering what the hell she'd done wrong, and still recovering from a nasty bump on the head she'd received after supposedly calling her captain a pervert, Rangiku was in a rather paranoid state of mind, 'Is something wrong? Er, yes, I can talk now,'

'I'm just going to ask that you do not use my Division to order expensive sake, do you understand?' Likara was doing her best to retain her cool façade, but after the sleepless night she'd had, it was rather difficult, 'Kira suffered some emotional trauma from the incident. I _don__'__t_ want anything like this continuing or I _will_ report you, Matsumoto,'

'Y-yes sir,' feeling the colour draining from her face, the usually bubbly woman deflated and nodded slowly, 'I won't do anything like that again, I promise, really and truly,'

'That's good,' the single pause was enough time for emotion to get the better of her common sense and Likara suddenly reached out to Matsumoto as she turned away, and tugged on her sleeve, 'Hey, is your captain in his office at the moment?'

She cursed herself as soon as she'd spoken, but now that she'd asked, it wasn't like she wasn't going to wait around for the answer.

'Yes,' feeling absolutely petrified that this young captain was going to tell on her, Rangiku spoke almost tentatively, 'May I ask, er, what you need to talk to him about?'

'You, of course,' glad for the easy excuse and the smoothest of verbal deliveries, Likara turned away in the direction of the Tenth Division, 'Hurry along, Matsumoto, I wouldn't want to keep you at all. Especially from anything that might be _important_,'

'Ah, uhm, thank you?' wondering how she was going to explain to her captain later, the reason for her using other Divisions to get her sake, Rangiku just smiled weakly before she turned back in her desired direction and hurried off towards the Fourth Division.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō frowned darkly at the piece of paper before him before figuring out the most viable solution to the problem and writing it down quickly in his fluid and exact handwriting. Looking up suddenly, he was almost shocked out of his skin when he sensed an all too familiar presence nearing his office. And, naturally, it wasn't Matsumoto's . . . too cool, like the air on a freezing, rainy day.<p>

Pondering how strange it would be to run via the window, the young captain just shook his head and went back to work, trying to block thoughts of the inevitable from entering his pained head. This was not good, not good at all, and most likely, it was going to end as a tragedy of some sort. There was no way to escape . . . the only thing to do was to just hold out until the moment where any prepared thoughts would fly from his mind and he would be left with absolutely no cover at all. No way of coping with such a stressful and confusing situation.

Someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' mildly surprised when his voice was as stoic and level as ever, Tōshirō didn't look up as the door opened slightly and a figure stepped inside, looking around with a faint amount of curiosity. He could sense far too well, though, and that was just as harsh as anything else.

Reiatsu sparked and crackled in the air around them.

'Firstly, your Lieutenant has been ordering high quality and expensive sake on behalf of my Division and then taking almost all of it,' Likara silently thanked whoever was listening for the fact her voice was calm and expressionless, 'And secondly, why didn't you turn up for training two days ago? It was a direct order from the Head Captain, with commands from the Central 46 . . . what exactly were you thinking to ignore such instructions?

The awkward, confused tension in the room would've caused anyone who'd accidentally walked in to pass out in a dead faint, possibly covered in frost.

'I'll talk to her about it, if you haven't already,' speaking as if he was talking to any of the other captains, quite formal but still holding a slight amount of personal authority, 'And I was busy, as I'm sure Matsumoto explained,' he had the feeling she would've, it was just like her.

'Right,' drawing out the word slightly, the dark haired captain moved further into the room, eyes skimming along the spines of the books all placed neatly in their shelves, 'I see,'

Tōshirō risked a glance up from his paperwork, once again noting everything he had the moment she walked into the First Division's Assembly Hall, 'Is there anything else you need?'

Likara turned from where she was staring closely at one particularly thick book, and she met his gaze before either of them could possibly have the chance to look away, 'No, not really,' she fought the urge to bite her lip in indecision, 'Actually . . . yes, I think there is something I wanted to say . . .' she didn't look away, but gathered her thoughts quickly, 'Tōshirō-,'

She broke off, noting his half disguised irritation as well as the blank look in his eyes, and realised in a flash that she'd referred to him the way she always used to. With no formality, no barrier to set them apart. Just Tōshirō, and just Likara . . . nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

The white haired captain tried to block out the echo in his head, the repeated sound of his name passing from her lips, the sound which he hadn't heard in so, so many years. It was shocking, confusing, bewildering, nostalgic . . . so many emotions all at the same time.

Icy turquoise eyes were still locked with darker ones but Likara felt cold barriers forming between them, like there never had been before, 'I,'

_I think I might be a little glad to see you after such a long time . . ._

'Hate,'

_But to believe everything can go back to the way it used to be . . ._

'You,'

_Is both impossible and naïve._

* * *

><p>Rangiku finally wandered back into the Tenth Division as midday was fast approaching and she didn't want to be stuck out in the heat. The woman peered around with her pale blue eyes, searching for any sign of the Third Division captain, but thankfully, she neither saw nor sensed anything of the sort. Humming softly, the Lieutenant hurried towards her captain's office, not noticing the drop in temperature due to the temperature she was running at.<p>

'Captain!' bursting through the door, Matsumoto stepped on a particularly icy spot and she consequently went sliding across the floor, crashing loudly into the bookshelves, 'Ouch!'

Straightening and looking around, she realised that the whole room was covered in ice and snow, 'Captain? What happened? I mean . . . did you lose your temper or were you feeling down? Or . . .' looking around again, she blinked, 'Did you just feel so hot that redecorating seemed like a really, really good idea? It _is_ rather nice and cool . . . if a little _dangerous_,'

After a while of waiting, and not getting any response from the figure seated at his desk . . . brush in hand, paperwork before him, brow creased in concentration . . . Matsumoto spoke once again, moving carefully across the deadly floor, 'Captain? Are you alright?'

When her captain shattered into a million shards of ice, Rangiku almost had a heart attack.

As it was, she screamed.

'Is there a reason for you to be making so much noise?' walking in with sleep mussed hair and an annoyed frown on his face, Tōshirō snapped at his Lieutenant, 'What's your problem?'

Looking around the room, he shattered the remaining ice with a flick of his hand, allowing all of the frost to vanish. Thankfully, as it was part of his reiatsu, it didn't melt into large wet muddles which he'd undoubtedly have to clean up himself. No one else was going to . . .

'C-c-captain,' Rangiku was having a hard time breathing, the shock was so great, 'You went out to the barracks and slept?' she was almost screaming, 'What were you thinking?'

'I just felt like doing that before I left,' shrugging, Tōshirō moved over and resumed his seat, ready to get back to work and much refreshed from his little nap, 'Stop complaining!' suddenly flicking his hard gaze up to her, he added, 'And I was informed today that you've been ordering sake using the funds of other Divisions! What's the meaning of this, Matsumoto? Do you think it's alright for a Lieutenant to perform such actions? Or anyone else, for that matter?' the pounding headache wasn't helping his mood at all.

'Sorry, I already promised Captain Kuroiyami that I wouldn't do it again!' shaking in a mixture of her previous horror as well as the fresh fear, Matsumoto nodded vigorously as she moved to sit on the couch, 'You really don't have to worry about that anymore, captain!'

'Glad to hear it,' sarcasm colouring his tone, Tōshirō promptly began to ignore his Lieutenant.

Despite appearing to be alright, albeit still a little sleepy, the white haired captain was actually feeling rather . . . shaken. He was still reeling from the shock of what Likara had so suddenly announced in her habitually cold tone. Sure he hadn't been that friendly either, but he _had_ been prepared to live with a manageable working relationship. He certainly _hadn__'__t_ declared that he hated her, a thought which, despite all of the emotional trauma and confusion she had caused him, had never even crossed his mind.

Why exactly she felt the need to say such an uncalled for thing, unless she still resented the fact that he'd gone off to become a shinigami, even if she was one now too . . . it was beyond him. All he knew was that it hurt worse than any physical wound.

Just like with Hinamori, Likara had been his childhood friend, someone he could always rely on. And she'd done the same with him, always telling him her secrets, ones which he had yet to repeat to anyone.

Secrets like her 'real' name . . . things she would never tell anyone else, and that he would never reiterate to anybody else.

He suddenly realised that he was practically repeating himself, and he wondered what the original thought in his head had been.

'Captain . . . you are okay, aren't you?' watching so many dark and sorrowful emotions passing behind his teal eyes, Rangiku wondered just what had happened. Her mind could come up with nothing that was feasible, and consequently she was left hanging.

'I'm perfectly fine,' snapping, Tōshirō turned his glare on her, 'Like I've said before, your position is on shaky ground, you shouldn't be pushing the boundaries of your authority!'

In all truth, there was no way he'd ever get a new Lieutenant . . . never even consider anyone else except the strawberry blonde, bubbly, blue eyed, infuriating woman for such a position.

But, of course, she didn't have to know that.

'Oh captain,' sighed in a rather heartbreaking way, Matsumoto gazed at him almost pitifully, 'I wish you'd actually say something, I really do. You know, for all of the years we've known each other, I don't know anything about you. And anything I _do_ know, almost everyone else does too . . . like the fact that you're Hinamori's childhood friend, that you came from Junrinan, that you wield the most powerful ice zanpakutō in all of the Soul Society,' she felt uncalled for tears forming at the corners of her eyes, 'You never say anything about what you're thinking, what you want, what your past is . . .'

Looking at the grown woman tearing up like a child, Tōshirō almost sighed. Instead, he redirected his gaze back to his work and continued in silence, not giving her the satisfaction of an answer. It was clear she was genuinely worried, but there was nothing to say.

'Matsumoto, maybe you should go back to the barracks. Have an early night,' the darkness came quickly on days like these, or so it seemed, 'I'll finish up here, not that you ever do any paperwork,' he did exhale a little heavier than usual at that point.

Standing, Matsumoto walked away, pausing once again at the doorway, 'If I did all of my paperwork, captain . . . would you reveal some of your secrets then?'

Suddenly answering without even thinking, Tōshirō met her watery blue gaze, 'No . . .'

'C-captain,' voice catching, Rangiku turned and walked away, reiatsu disappearing in the direction of the barracks.

* * *

><p>The water in the small metal bowl seemed to dance, rising into the air before falling once more in a rain of droplets, freezing and unfreezing faster than what should be possible.<p>

'Pathetic,'

Drawing the liquid up into her hands, Likara sent the ribbon of glittering water spiraling in the air around her body, brushing against her fingertips before sliding away again to curl around the back of her neck. Coated in the thinnest layer of reiatsu, the thread kept its shape perfectly, a smooth line of clear, blue tinted liquid that would bent and twist whichever way she willed it to.

'But it's not untrue . . . revenge is such an easy path to take in these situations,'

Straightening her form, the captain shifted whatever furniture was probably going to end up in her way, and then she took up position right in the middle of the newly created space. Inhaling slowly, she brought the ribbon of water horizontal before her in the form of a smooth staff. Pale hand extended, she grasped the item and began twirling it between two fingers.

_Calm the mind_

Taking another deep breath, Likara focused steadily on smoothing the turbulent waters of her mind. Then, as each part of the mass of confusion began to still, she drew back the hand holding the staff, holding it poised in the air behind her, arm twisted back to accommodate the movement.

_Relax the soul_

Feeling her reiatsu sparking and flaring around her, the young shinigami worked to adjust her hold on it, creating a firmer grasp on her power. Turquoise eyes sliding shut, she began to perform the flowing movements of the dance taught to her by the spirit of her zanpakutō . . . or, she assumed it was the spirit, because who else could've created such a thing? The sequence of movements centred around restoring balance to the soul . . . however always slightly unequal due to the staff of water in one hand.

_Fly_

It was less like soaring and more like swimming, diving deep into the heart of her mind to quell unrest and uncertainty. After completing the dance, she always seemed to feel calmer, steady enough to continue facing whatever had caused her initial disquiet . . . but in reality, none of the confusing thoughts were every properly resolved through this method. The sequence really only gave her the opportunity to face those issues while in a calm state of mind.

_Dive_

Staff sliding from one hand to the other, Likara felt the familiar sensation of dropping away from her physical body and hovering instead above a lake of crystalline water. Her shihakusho and haori vanished to be replaced by a thin dress of the palest turquoise fabric imaginable. And the pull of the liquid beneath her bare feet was so strong that she could've cried, although what her tears would be for . . . she wasn't sure.

_Reflect_

This was where she always messed up. There seemed to be something that would always ruin her barely maintained balance at that very moment, generally leading to her being sprawled on the ground with a wet line beside her where the staff had lost form and returned to its fully liquid state. Somehow, no matter how many times she tried, that step would always destroy the whole sequence. To make things even more frustrating, it was the second last one.

Looking forwards with her unfocused eyes, Likara thought she could see the faintest outline of herself standing about a metre in front, right before the windows. The dress, a different one from before, revealed her back where, disrupting the pale colour of her skin, her birthmark lay.

The black dragon, slightly coiled but always reaching upwards, edged in the most delicate line of turquoise, seemed to be swimming in the waters of that lake. The one she could never get close enough to touch the surface of . . .

'Argh!'

With a rather undignified shout, Likara lurched forwards, clenched muscles bursting the ribbon of water and sending droplets raining down all over the place. The pale, shadowy figure before her vanished immediately and she was left lying face down on the wooden floor of her apartments.

'Typical, just typical,' grumbling quietly and hoping no one had heard her previous, loud exclamation, Likara sat up and looked around, wondering if she could be bothered to restore her pieces of furniture to their rightful positions and deciding that no, she couldn't, 'And somehow, I don't feel any different this time,' mood darkening immediately, she snapped, 'That little snowy haired-,'

Clenching her hands into fists and resisting the urge to bite her lip just in case she got an ulcer, the Third Division captain cut herself off with an effort and rose, walking slightly stiffly over to her bed, 'Those exercises are supposed to _loosen_ muscles, not make them as sore as a battle wound!'

Realising that she had a bruise on her elbow, Likara almost decided that being clinically insane was a far better option rather than to stay in this semblance of normalcy. She could only hope that the next time she saw the Tenth Division's young captain, she wouldn't try to strangle him or anything. Even if she might possibly _still_ resent the fact that, all those years ago, he left for the Academy to become one of those horrid shinigami, being in her current position meant that acts of revenge, where one party would presumably end up dead, just weren't acceptable.

'Such a shame, really,' muttering darkly to herself, the captain shook her hair, sending her long hair flying and almost whipping herself in the face, 'But still, perhaps I should be thinking about ways to handle his presence rather than methods of murder,'

Tugging out one of the turquoise ribbons that she almost always wore in the sides of her hair, she frowned darkly, 'When I said I hate you, I'm not sure I _didn__'__t_ mean it,'

* * *

><p>Somewhere dark, gloomy, and foreboding . . . the type of place that screams 'don't come in if you value your life or sanity' . . . a certain shinigami captain looked up from the glowing blue screen of his machine and the most manic of smiles broke out across his black and white painted face. Eyes wide and rather bulbous, said captain turned to his Lieutenant and shook her hard, ignoring the way her head snapped backwards and forwards rather sickeningly.<p>

'Nemu! This is a breakthrough! Something I don't think will last long, so we're going to have to work hard,' the voice, harsh and nasally, was filled with a dark excitement, 'Understand?'

'Yes, Mayuri-sama,' bowing as best she could while still being gripped rather uncomfortably around her upper arms, Kurotsuchi Nemu spoke in her quiet tone, 'I will make arrangements for further test analysis of the gathered reiatsu sample, pin-point location of this occurrence, and for the design of the gateway. From the previous results that have already been collated, it can be seen that opening such a portal in the Soul Society could potentially bring great destruction and loss of lives, both shinigami and civilian. Therefore, as suggested by the assigned research group, such a gate should be opened in the World of the Living, due to a lower reishi concentration and more widespread, less potent, and varied reiatsu distribution,'

Seeing that she was about to continue the list of things he _already_ knew, Mayuri shoved her away without a second thought and returned his attention to the screen, 'This new information, as well as the other gathered over the last few days, should provide a strong case for the Head Captain, wouldn't you agree, Nemu?'

'Y-yes, Mayuri-sama,' sprawled awkwardly against a wall, the green eyed Lieutenant answered in the strongest tone she could produce, knowing that showing weakness in front of the man who was her 'father', generally led to threats about dismemberment or other such 'adjustments' to her body, 'There is no doubt about this collected data,'

'Just . . . shut _up_,' very annoyed that she kept saying more than what he _wanted_ her to, the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, just went back to his almost insane muttering.

There was only one thing that really bothered him about the set up for this plan, and that was the fact that, due to the reishi comparisons between the Human World and the Soul Society, the gateway would need to be opened in the World of the Living, presumably in Karakura Town. And, since he probably wouldn't be allowed to leave his position, considering his captain's status, that left only one person who'd be able to successfully produce the portal.

_Urahara Kisuke_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So finally the inevitable occurred . . . not that anything much was sorted.

And Kurotsuchi seems to have found something interesting out too . . .


	7. Chapter 6: What I Think

_Chapter 6: What I Think_

There was still a darkness in the colour of the sky when Likara opened her bright eyes and moved over to the window, actions based purely on habits. She was still half asleep when she looked out and watched Kira wandering across the courtyard in a rather indirect fashion. Not really thinking, as one doesn't when still dreaming while moving, the shinigami captain stepped up onto the windowsill and then, with a single shunpo, she was standing behind her Lieutenant.

'Kira, what're you doing?' voice slightly thick with sleep, Likara reached out to tap on the blonde man's shoulder, 'It's too early in the morning to go out,'

Izuru turned around, peering through unfocused blue eyes at his captain, and then he went back to his drunken stumbling. Curse Matsumoto and her ability to pull almost anyone down into her depressed drinking sessions, because unfortunately, due to his pessimistic personality, he was far more susceptible to her sorrowful moaning as she dragged him away to drink, drink, drink and _drink_ sake.

'Kira!' voice sharpening as she slowly came into a more complete state of awareness, Likara, while still wondering what she was doing standing in the courtyard without her haori or zanpakutō, moved in front of the man, stopping his slow progress, 'Answer immediately because I'm not at all in the mood for fooling around,'

It was very true, considering the fact that, overnight, she'd managed to convince herself that yes, hating a certain white haired . . . was 'annoyance' the right word? Anyhow, she'd decided that whatever that person was in relation to her, she really didn't have anything positive to think or say when referring to him. That was that, nice and simple, and without revenge included either. That probably wouldn't have helped to solidify her image as Captain Kuroiyami at all. Rather, she might even have been arrested for trying to murder a fellow Division leader. But, whatever the case, now that she'd worked out how she thought she felt, being in close proximity to him shouldn't bother her much at all . . . albeit for some cold glares or other such barely subtle messages.

'Captain . . .' trying to work out why at least three separate images of a faintly familiar person were all staring at him in mild irritation, Izuru shook his head slowly, 'I'm busy,'

Likara's jaw hurt as she clamped her teeth together tightly, having to avert her gaze from Kira in order to _not_ send him flying across the courtyard, 'Ki-ra,' her words sounded very strained as she forced them through her teeth, 'Do you even realise who you're talking to?'

His behaviour was very out of character, as she'd come to understand the nervous man quite well, despite the short amount of time they'd known each other. He was probably the only one who _always_ remembered to say 'captain' before her surname, and he was such a polite person. Nevertheless, even if that was what he was usually like, she couldn't stand the way he was acting right now.

It didn't help that she could smell the faint scent of sake in the air around the Lieutenant.

'You've been drinking, haven't you?' her brows drew together and she reached out to grasp his forearm firmly, turning and dragging him back towards the barracks, 'I can only say I'm glad you went out to do so, but still . . . this isn't a holiday, you know?'

'Le~go!' struggling with all of his might, Izuru shouted out loudly.

Thinking that he was obviously more intoxicated than she'd previously decided, Likara just ignored him and hoped that no one would be woken up because of the noise he was making. It was bad enough that she'd been half asleep while she jumped out of a _window_, but now that her Lieutenant was drunk and acting like some pitiful creature, she wasn't coping too well.

_Each and every single day that I've been here has had at least one exasperating, confusing, or just plain _infuriating _event at some time,_ sighing deeply, she deposited Kira into his room and sealed the door with kidō, briefly wondering if he'd try the windows but not doing anything to prevent _that _extreme, _Hey you, Kira . . . just make sure you're completely sober before trying to leave this room,_ turning away and not realising she wasn't speaking aloud, Likara walked back to her own apartment, _Or else you're probably in for a nasty surprise._

Sighing deeply, and hoping that the rest of the day wouldn't be too strange, the Third Division's captain vanished into the dark of an unlit room.

* * *

><p><em>Even if you loved the snow, the cold, the absolute iciness of winter, getting caught outside in a snowstorm still wasn't the nicest of happenings. Add to that the fact that you're still wearing average clothes and not thick, <em>warm_ ones, then you've got a rather unpleasant experience._

_But that was exactly what had happened to him, and it wasn't at all fun._

_Scowling as he tried to see through the rain of white, Tōshirō narrowed his teal eyes and raised a hand before him to make sure he didn't run into anything. He was worried that his Granny would be wondering where he was, since he should've been back by now, and he was also concerned about the uncomfortable feeling growing inside him, that said unless he found somewhere to shelter, then there was probably little hope of his survival._

_Hoping the strange creature in his dreams wasn't going to allow him to die so easily, the young boy pushed onwards, heartened slightly by the faintest of dark patches where everything else was white, it was just up ahead. It could be a cave, and a cave meant somewhere to hide from the snow. Or, at least, stay out of the worst of the icy wind, since snow wasn't actually that bad at all. He actually liked the soft, gentle curtains of white that blocked the horizon and forced you to think about what was right in front of you._

_It was like some poetic and ancient saying . . . urging people to treasure what was right before them, rather than stare longingly at what they could not possibly attain, or what was still too far in the present for them to reach out and grasp._

'_Ack!' feeling his foot slip, some distance beneath the topmost layer of powder snow, Tōshirō went lurching forwards, tumbling over himself and landing quite a way away from his original position, almost covered completely by the snow._

_Getting up quickly, he once again squinted for that dark spot, strengthened by the knowledge that his Granny expected him back, so he couldn't just give up and drop dead in this place . . . somewhere in the middle of nowhere._

_Thinking and complaining silently, the white haired boy didn't realise when he suddenly came directly in front of a rocky wall of sorts, smoothed perhaps by water running down the sides from higher up above. It was frozen now, that liquid, but still, in the warmer months, this place probably looked rather pretty. However, that wasn't what he needed to be focused on, right at that moment._

_Looking around, and seeing not much but a few dark tree trunks and more stone, Tōshirō moved closer to the wall, deciding to stay there, if he had to, as most of the wind blew around the rock without actually reaching the area he currently crouched in. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if . . ._

'_There,' muttering softly under his breath, the boy took a couple more steps towards the centre of the rock wall and then he almost sighed in relief._

_Obviously it hadn't just been wistful imagination that caused him to see a cave._

_Moving into the darkness, and feeling rather glad that the bite of the wind no longer reached him, the young soul froze suddenly, teal eyes coming to rest on the brightest of turquoise._

* * *

><p>Already frowning ferociously, the Captain of the Tenth Division turned away from the window and marched back to his desk, fingers curling around the brush with more force than was necessary for such a relatively small item. Sitting on the couch, Rangiku watched everything that occurred with a faint amount of confusion. She was, at that point, so concerned for her captain to the point where she could think of nothing else except the fact that <em>somehow<em> he mightn't be okay. She was tired to the extent of exhaustion, and her pale blue eyes were red rimmed from all of the crying she'd done the night before.

And, despite the fact that Matsumoto Rangiku looked like a rather sensitive woman, she hardly _ever_ cried . . . the last time being when her childhood companion, Ichimaru Gin had closed his eyes one final time and passed away, body half destroyed by Aizen's furious contempt.

So, to have such a carefree, independent woman spending the darkest hours of the night, tears silently spilling from her eyes and trailing wet marks along her cheeks . . . it truly showed just how much she really did care. And, even if she avoided paperwork at all costs and ran from most of her Lieutenant duties, she was one of those select few alive who had any true inkling into Hitsugaya Tōshirō's mind at all.

She was one of the few people who weren't taken aback by his icy demeanour and were brave enough to continue pushing at him, trying to work out what was wrong, even if threats and other such off-putting remarks came her way.

Rangiku felt fresh tears prickling at the edges of her already raw eyes and she had to turn away to make sure her captain wasn't going to see. From the time when she'd first seen that white haired kid at the rude guy's store, and sensed the barely controlled power flowing from his small body, she'd instantly become attached to him. After that, fate had worked its tricky ways and, in the end, she'd become his Lieutenant . . . she'd come to serve under the child that she herself had recruited to become a shinigami. It was strange, and some might've been put off by the fact that such a youthful person could so easily assume such an important role in Soul Society life, but she considered it a great honour to serve as Hitsugaya's subordinate.

_Captain, I keep saying it again and again in the hope that someday my words will get through to you,_ the faintest of heartbreaking smiles flashed across her lips and she raised a hand to dash away her tears, _Even if it takes a million years . . . as long as neither of us die . . . then I'll keep saying that to you. I'll keep offering to listen to what you have to say, and to try to understand the thoughts you keep locked away so tightly in your head. I'm _not _the best Lieutenant, but I'm _not _a bad person either. Please . . . please just let me understand you, just a tiny, tiny little bit. I want to help, I can't stand feeling so useless when you're obviously suffering. If Captain Kuroiyami has something to do with all of this, then I want to know it. Or it it's Captain Ukitake's gift giving that's bothering you, then I want to know it too . . . captain-_

'Are you going to sit there crying the whole day or are you going to offer to take these documents to the Fifth Division?' tone sharp, Tōshirō held out a thin pile of papers towards the sniffing woman, 'Matsumoto! Why is it these days you seem so absent minded? I have to say everything twice . . . are you even listening now? Do you think being a Lieutenant is such a breezy job?'

Watery blue eyes widening, Matsumoto leapt to her feet, ignoring how the world seemed to spin uncontrollably due to the action, 'Sorry, I'm so sorry . . .'

_For more than simply not being the perfect Lieutenant . . ._

'Give those here, I'll go do it right away, I promise I won't get sidetracked at all,' taking the documents, she hurried towards the door, noticing with some concern for herself this time, that the world hadn't stopped lurching around, 'I'll come straight back after I've delivered them . . . to Hinamori, I suppose,' noticing that he nodded, she continued to walk off, trying to think of anything else but the shinigami still seated at his desk in the room she'd just left.

* * *

><p>'Mayuri-sama!' rushing through the Twelfth Division at a rather dangerously fast pace, Nemu tried to reach her captain as quick as possible, holding two sheets of paper tightly in one hand and, without realising it, a dripping ink brush in the other, 'Mayuri-sama! Mayuri-sama!'<p>

'What is it?' shouting out as his concentration had just been rudely interrupted, Kurotsuchi stormed out from one laboratory room, almost walking straight into Nemu, 'Out of the way! Do you think I have time for any of this useless nonsense?'

Jumping back and bowing respectfully, the black haired Lieutenant spoke quickly, 'According to statistics and probability, we have four more days after this to construct a solid case, and then the next day should be the one to send someone through. After this time passes, foreign items will be unable to pass into this dimension,' she paused, looking at her captain and debating on whether or not to add her own personal opinion. Finally, she added almost hesitantly, 'This is our only chance to collect any solid data, Mayuri-sama,'

The sound of someone being hit viciously made a few of the nearby shinigami avert their gazes and shuffle further away from the irritated shinigami captain.

'I _know_ that better than anyone! Go away and leave me alone!' seeing the documents in her hand, he snatched them away from her, wide eyes scanning the contents of each one rapidly. Moments, later, he threw them aside and laughed harshly, 'Good, good, that's all fine then,'

As the captain turned away and wandered off, further into the Twelfth Division, Nemu rose unsteadily, wiping a small amount of blood from her lip. She didn't even wince as she pressed against the bruise on her jaw and, instead, she turned and walked back to the small room she called her own. There, she knew, was a supply kit of sorts that contained the necessary mixture that would have her healed up perfectly in a matter of seconds.

It was no big deal, really.

* * *

><p>Likara glanced behind her to make sure that Izuru was still following, having not been kidnapped or otherwise removed forcefully from her side, and then she motioned him forwards, 'Kira,'<p>

'Yes sir?' having got a rather large shock that morning when he'd been drenched to the bone by a burst of reiatsu like freezing water, the blonde man had figured out that he must've gotten quite drunk the night before. Consequently, in order to make it up to his captain, he was being even more diligent than usual as they moved through the Seireitei, carrying out various tasks and what not.

'I was wondering today about Matsumoto,' turning back to focus on the road in front of them, the captain continued, hiding her true thoughts behind her usual cool mask of nonchalance, 'You went drinking with her last night . . . is that right?' she raised an eyebrow slightly.

'Er, yes, I did,' he hoped he wasn't going to get into a whole heap of trouble, 'W-why do you ask?' he rubbed his hands together nervously, 'Captain?'

'Oh, well . . . how was she?' considering how drunk Kira had been, Likara could only assume that Rangiku had either been in a really, really good mood, or a seriously bad one.

Wondering if the busty woman would come after him if he said too much, but not willing to disobey his captain after the morning's incident, Izuru took a deep breath before speaking earnestly, some concern colouring that tone, 'Actually, she was in a terrible way,' he recalled her tears as she downed cup after cup of sake, 'She cried half the time we were there and she drank so much alcohol,' shaking his head slightly, he continued, 'Unlike usual, she didn't whine constantly about her captain's strictness . . . instead, she hardly said anything at all,'

'Really?' not sure what to think about this new information, but sure she'd felt some unrest in the woman's reiatsu when they'd passed her earlier, near the Fifth Division, Likara persevered, 'She didn't mention anything at all? Not about herself, or . . . her captain?'

Too focused on trying to recall the night's events, Izuru didn't even wonder for a moment why his captain wanted to know any of this information, 'Uhm . . . when she first appeared to drag me from the barracks, she seemed like her usual self but then, when we started drinking,' he paused, '_We_ being her, myself and Hisagi . . . anyway, we started drinking and then she began to cry a lot,' recalling how shocked and awkward it had been, he almost winced, 'Neither Hisagi nor I knew what to do, so we just asked her what the problem was,'

'And?' realising that sounding too impatient would be bad, the young captain tried to school her thoughts again and calm her emotions, 'Did she reply at all?'

'She just said she felt useless and then she broke down completely. After that, she only had another few rounds before going back to the Tenth Division and . . .' he considered this for a moment before adding, 'If this is Matsumoto Rangiku that we're talking about, then she _never_ leaves after only half a night of drinking. Usually she's the last one to go,'

'Right, thank you, Kira,' pondering this new knowledge, Likara wondered what she'd thought she'd get out of asking in the first place. Did she expect him to have reacted so much that Matsumoto could notice? Once again, the only think she could do was ask herself what she was thinking . . . because she had absolutely no idea.

Turquoise gaze on the way ahead, it wasn't hard for the captain to notice a white haired person step out from one laneway, clearly intent on getting somewhere. Her muscles tightened slightly, and her eyes narrowed a little. But, whether it was to her surprise or not, she couldn't say, Hitsugaya didn't turn to glance in their direction at all, although he must've sensed their separate reiatsu. Instead, he just tilted his head to one side, listening to the words of the shinigami standing before him, before nodding and moving away briskly.

And as it often was these last few days, Likara had absolutely no idea what to think.

* * *

><p>'Matsumoto!' two voices called out at the same time and said woman turned her strawberry blonde head in the direction of the first before she fell to the ground, all of the documents previously held in her hand scattering away in the wind.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

As you might've noticed, this chapter was almost a filler . . . but I still hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 7: Pieces of Life

_Chapter 7: Pieces of Life_

Everything was so dark that it was light. The pale brightness surrounded her body, tugging at her and swirling around her fingers. Something told her that more time had passed than she might have expected and that it was a new day. A slight pain in her head alerted her to the rest of the aches in her body and she realised that every single part of her felt heavy and sore . . . kind of like she'd been tossed down a couple of flights of stairs or something like that.

'_Matsumoto,'_

That voice was familiar, so, so familiar and it made her want to burrow further into her hurt rather than break free of this dull brightness. Then that word . . . no, that name, was repeated in another voice, and a slight smile formed on her dry lips. That was a voice that could still bring lighter thoughts to her mind . . . although there were dark ones too.

'_It's time to wake up now,'_

Yet another voice, so kind and caring, almost motherly in its warm quality, drew her from that strange embrace and back towards the colourful place that she belonged in. It was a strange sensation, but as she neared the conclusion of that sudden rise, she couldn't wait to be free.

No matter what the pain or sorrow awaited her might be, this wasn't where she belonged. Because how could she possibly hope to help the ones she cared about if she was in a different state of consciousness to them?

* * *

><p>'I want sake,' pale blue eyes flicked open and the words emerged from a parched throat.<p>

As the world slowly slid into focus, Matsumoto realised that there were three people peering at her where she lay on a clean white bed somewhere in the Fourth Division, or the General Emergency Relief Station. One face was Captain Unohana's, another Lieutenant Hinamori's, and finally . . . her captain, the young, white haired Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

'I'm sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto, but at least until the end of today, sake is something you cannot have under any circumstances,' Unohana spoke carefully, to make sure the still drowsy woman could understand her, 'Due to a mixture of over consuming alcohol as well as a highly stressed emotional imbalance, you passed out yesterday . . . can you remember that?'

A frown pulling slightly at her lips, Rangiku finally nodded, 'Yes, I think I can remember. I heard Hinamori's voice calling my name . . . and the captain's too,' turning her head slightly, she blinked at him innocently, 'Were you looking for me, captain? I'm so very touched,'

'Matsumoto,' a sniffing Momo took her hand in her own tiny ones, 'I was so worried about you, especially after Shiro-chan appeared to tell me that you were supposed to have delivered some documents to me and instead you'd gone missing. No one had seen you, even the people walking through the streets. I was so worried!' she was almost crying.

'Heh,' trying not to sound too guilty, Rangiku smiled brightly, 'Well, I was about to deliver them to you, but I kept feeling a little . . . uh, dizzy,'

'Well, you would have been feeling unsteady,' Unohana put on a bit of a lecturing tone which instantly had Matsumoto's undivided attention, 'The strain your mind was under was immense, and not just due to the effects of alcohol . . . in the end we sedated you so you could wake up only after your mind and body had come back into a steady balance,' a kind smile came over the Fourth Division captain's face, making the woman in question shiver, 'That was a very dangerous thing to do to yourself and while I won't ask what caused your intense emotional strain, I will say that I suggest you try to remain in a calm state, especially if you plan on drinking sake anytime soon,' her smile deepened at the very end of her speech.

'Y-yes, I'll do my best to stay calm,' preventing her gaze from flicking to her captain, the main source of her emotional issues, Rangiku smiled again, 'Because of course I want to get back to drinking more of that sake! You know, despite what happened, it was good stuff,'

'Matsumoto,' tone warning, Tōshirō drew her attention to him, 'I'd like to know why, if your weren't feeling good, you didn't go to the Fourth Division immediately rather than have people drag you here after you'd passed out in the middle of the street?'

Although he was concerned, he'd never openly show it, and instead he maintained an annoyed and reprimanding appearance.

'Sorry, I guess I didn't feel that bad . . .' recalling how horrid she'd felt, Matsumoto just kept on smiling like she hadn't just been about to vomit, 'Next time, I'll be sure to come here first . . . I mean, what if a pervert was the one to bring me here?'

No one bothered to reply to her final question, they all just turned away. Or, in Hinamori's case, Tōshirō hurriedly removed her from his Lieutenant's presence. Unohana guided the young Lieutenant away, asking if it was an okay time for a check-up, to which Momo replied in the positive, and then the two shinigami disappeared deeper into the Fourth Division.

Tōshirō paused in Matsumoto's doorway, remembering the times she'd done the same at the Tenth Division captain's office, and then he glanced back at the woman still lying propped up in the hospital bed, 'Don't even think about going anywhere before you're better . . . but it I hear that you faked being unwell even after you'd recovered just to get out of work, then I will not be happy. Do you understand, Matsumoto?'

Smiling softly as soon as he turned away, Rangiku spoke in an uncharacteristically diligent tone, masking the fact that she was feeling so relieved that he seemed alright now, 'Of course, captain sir! I won't try anything of the sort! Expect to see me back later today, alright?'

'Fine,' shaking his head in hidden amusement, the white haired captain walked away, back towards the Tenth Division where his paperwork and filing still waited for him.

* * *

><p>Izuru burst into the main office of the Third Division, out of breath and wide-eyed, 'Captain!'<p>

'Yes, Kira?' standing up from her desk and wondering why her Lieutenant sounded so alarmed, Likara spoke quickly as he doubled over, panting, 'What happened? Tell me!'

The blonde man took a couple more steps into the room before falling to his knees in nervous exhaustion, 'Yesterday afternoon Matsumoto collapsed by the Fifth Division, sir,'

The captain was momentarily baffled by this sudden exclamation and then she found her voice enough to ask, 'And why did you feel it was so important to tell me this?'

Pausing, Izuru contemplated that question and then he blinked, colouring, 'I, uh, I'm not sure, but . . . but she did wake up today so it mustn't have been anything incredibly serious,'

'Right,' still trying to figure out why he'd been in such a rush to say that, Likara just nodded, one hand raised absently to brush back the ribbon which had come loose on the right side of her head, 'Well then, if that's all you wanted to say, how about you get back to work?'

There was nothing malicious in her tone, but Izuru nodded quickly and stood, leaving the room as abruptly as he'd entered it in the first place.

Likara paused for a moment longer, still staring blankly at the spot her Lieutenant had just vacated, and then she shook her head and turned her attention back to her paperwork. It really was never ending, the amount of documents that needed to be dealt with.

_Sometimes Kira is funny like that, thinking so hard about something that he feels the need to tell it to his captain, still . . . that news about Matsumoto certainly can't be called _uninteresting. _On the contrary, it's rather surprising. I wonder why she would've passed out though . . ._ the lightest of frowns touched her lips and she couldn't help but feel the sudden need to find out more of what had occurred. It was in her personality to be curious . . .

Unfortunately, due to the fact that Matsumoto was a certain person's Lieutenant, that meant it didn't take much time for her thoughts to shift focus and return to the ones she'd decided she no longer needed to dwell on. Certainly now that she'd made her decision to keep away from him as much as was possible considering the fact that they were both captains.

Situations tended to become more than a little awkward when it was just the pair of them talking, although that _had_ only occurred once.

Slightly regretting her quick dismissal of Kira, Likara turned her attention to something else that had been bothering her quite a bit since it had come to her attention.

_And why exactly is it that this Division never has sukiyaki for nighttime meals . . ._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto watched Kurotsuchi as the man enthusiastically – 'enthusiastic' being mad hand waving and gesturing to incomprehensible, or at least incomprehensible to anyone but him and his Lieutenant, diagrams and charts – explained his latest discovery, no expression at all passing over his wizened features. The Captain of the Twelfth Division had obviously actually spent some time preparing this display, compared to the usual walking in and announcing something so unbelievable that there was no evidence to prove it. And, in all truth, the Head Captain was seriously listening, as he rarely did after the first few sentences.<p>

Mayuri was currently explaining the dynamics of opening a gateway to this previously unknown dimension, one which he was referring to as the 'Realm of Truth'. Compared to his other theories, the Twelfth Division's captain seemed to have this one perfected, although the whole reason he wanted to bring the matter up was to find out _more_. After all, even if the theory was reasonable, without the evidence, it couldn't be proved. And, as the current president of the Department of Research and Development, proving outlandish theories was just what Kurotsuchi lived to do. Apart from experimenting on various specimens . . .

Cutting the man off before he could begin yet another speech on why it was absolutely necessary to send through people on the 'right day', Yamamoto spoke, 'Kurotsuchi,' the man fell silent, 'Which day are you suggesting some shinigami be sent to this dimension?'

Barely able to contain his excitement, Mayuri gestured abruptly to yet another chart, all diligently balanced by Nemu, 'We got ahead of schedule already, as the next three days were to be spent sorting out this presentation,' speaking in his harsh-on-the-ears voice and not seeming to realise he'd admitted to wanted this bad enough to spend time on it, the captain continued, 'So this matter should be brought up the day after tomorrow, the selected shinigami should be sent to the World of the Living in that day after that, and then, one more day later . . . that would be the optimum time to pass through the gateway. But!' shouting suddenly and almost causing Nemu to drop one of the many graphs, he spoke again, 'They'd have to be back the very next day or else they'd risk being flung out of the Realm of Truth and into empty dimension,' not considering the fact that perhaps he and his Division members might be the only ones to know what 'empty dimension' was, he finished up, 'Which would most likely end up with them dead,' he wasn't concerned at all, 'So this is a very important mission, as I'm sure you can see,'

In way of showing that he was at the conclusion of his long and detailed speech, Mayuri folded his hands neatly before him and gave a very frightening grin.

'I shall consider this closely, Kurotsuchi,' already pondering it all, Yamamoto nodded slightly, dismissing both the captain and Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division.

* * *

><p>Rukia leaned back against the warm tiles on the roof of the largest building in the Kuchiki Estate, and she blinked a little in the bright gaze of the sun. Recently, having been more than busy with work in the Thirteenth Division, she'd hardly had any time to herself, let alone the opportunity to return to the World of the Living. Karakura Town seemed like some sort of dream . . . especially when lying in warmth and closing your eyes against the sunlight.<p>

_I wonder how everyone's going,_ images of her human friends flashed across her closed eyelids and she smiled slightly, _I haven't heard of any disturbances in Karakura at the moment so they should all be alright,_ chuckling softly, she added in a dry tone, _I bet Ichigo's even a little bored now that there's no seriously strong Hollows to fight, it seems just like him to be so contradictory . . . No: I don't want Hollows around because they endanger my family, friends, and everyone else around the place! Yes: I want the Hollows to appear because then I can skip school and run around the town practically invisible, cleansing evil souls!_

Imitating Kurosaki's voice, she felt more and more laughter building up inside her and in the end she had to release it in a volley of chuckles or else she'd have started snorting. She knew Ichigo wasn't _that_ strongly against school, in fact, he'd even said that going was like a holiday once. And, although that was rather strange, he didn't fail or anything, so slacking wasn't the _only_ thing he did while seated at his desk in Ochi Misato's classroom.

Thoughts turning to the Seireitei now, Rukia found her mind being drawn to the Third Division's still relatively new leader. Captain Kuroiyami was obviously strong, at least physically, and it was clear she wasn't in the position she'd assumed for nothing. Still, the petite shinigami couldn't help but think there was something maybe a little . . . _wrong_ with Kuroiyami Likara.

Violet eyes narrowing in concentration, the Kuchiki girl tried to figure out just what about that young woman gave off that impression. It wasn't her bright, clear turquoise eyes, even though that lightness often fell to a darker shade of thought tone . . . nor was it he casual but polite way she spoke. There was just _something_ that told her that all was not sound with the captain. And, being the stubborn Kuchiki Rukia that she was, she wasn't going to let the matter slide . . . not unless there was a seriously good reason to drop the whole idea, of course.

* * *

><p>Pondering his Lieutenant and then the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Tōshirō couldn't help but think that everything just got more and more stressful in his life. Firstly, although Matsumoto was undoubtedly alright now, as he'd seen her rush past to hug – <em>crush<em> – a concerned Izuru, it didn't change the fact that she had indeed passed out the day before. Unohana had said it was a combination of the lingering after-effects of sake, and also high emotional tension. But why exactly was his constantly bubbly, cheery, infuriating Lieutenant stung tight emotionally? Because he was guessing those emotions were negative, not positive.

Recalling suddenly all of the times she tried to get him to open up a little, and the way she'd been crying, he couldn't help but feel bad, as if the whole incident had been his fault and his fault alone. Which, in all reality, it probably _had_ been.

'I'm sorry, Matsumoto, but there are things I can't tell anyone . . . even after all of this time, even after the recent events, I'd still feel like a traitor if I opened my mouth to say any of those things so secretly passed on to me,' dark turquoise eyes closed and the young captain sent out his senses, searching for anyone who might be close enough to hear his words and finding not a single soul . . . at least in hearing distance, that was.

'You might know about how it feels to know someone, to spend time with someone, but to still be surprised whenever they turned around and started off in another direction, completely different from anything else you could've anticipated. You think you know them, you think they've opened up enough that you can begin to properly understand them . . . but in reality, most of the thoughts in their head are still so foreign to you,' imagining Rangiku as she sat murmuring quietly about Gin, in that week after she'd recovered from the injuries she'd sustained during the Winter War, knowing he was there but not stopping her sad monologue, he opened his eyes again, 'Because you really did know someone like that, didn't you?'

He hated Ichimaru, but still . . . there had obviously been a time when the silver haired man actually cared enough about someone to fully assume such a sly and unreadable personality in order to protect her. Working for Aizen . . . how much of that had just been a trick in order for Gin to plan his revenge for the pain that the man had caused Rangiku?

The 'traitor' had stuck firm to his Aizen-ally masquerade, close enough to raise his blade against Matsumoto, more than once, but he had withdrawn . . . what did it all mean?

And why was he thinking about Matsumoto and Ichimaru at all? Especially since he'd originally just been using them as an example to better explain to himself what he was thinking in regards to Kuroiyami.

'Well . . . in these times to come, I wonder just how far I'll be pushed towards the edge of that icy, glacial cliff? And when I fall . . . because I think I will . . . what exactly is going to happen?'

* * *

><p>Watching Izuru as the man studiously finished off the final document designated to him, Likara almost smiled. No matter the slight mishaps that seemed to cling to the blonde Lieutenant, he was always so diligent and . . . cheerful. In a pessimistic, nervous way.<p>

_The air in this place is filled with so many different things . . . negative, positive, angry, cheerful . . . all of these noises that are collected in such a small place. How can all of these people be so varied and yet, in the face of a great danger, they come together so closely that they _all _feel for each other's pain?_

Recalling how many people she'd seen weeping as the Winter War raged in both the World of the Living and Karakura Town, positioned temporarily in the Soul Society, Likara almost scowled. So what if there were comrades out there being hurt, being _killed_? Crying accomplished nothing and it was such a weak, undignified thing to do! They'd have been better training just in case Aizen turned his wrath on the Seireitei and they might've actually been required to do something. She'd done that, and, while everything else was in chaos, she'd managed to attain such a state of calm that she'd mastered Bankai, despite the fact that she'd only just graduated from the Shino Academy.

_Sometimes __this __whole __setting __seems __like __such __a __scam_, frown deepening, she turned her head, just in case her Lieutenant saw her expression and went into a state of hyperventilation, _Shinigami fighting to protect souls and maintain the Balance of Souls. It seems noble, honourable__ . . . sending lingering spirits through to the afterlife from the Human World, protecting the Soul Society . . . all of that. But this place is hardly paradise,_ recalling the slums that made up the lowest Districts of the Rukongai, she almost grimaced, _It's just like the World of the Living as it would have been in the past, a very long time ago now . . . feudal Japan, perhaps. People still get killed here, and often times it's by each other's hands._

_But still, these people, these shinigami . . . they walk around so proudly in their uniforms, carrying their zanpakutō, flaunting the reiatsu which others might not possess. As I've seen,_ her expression lightened slightly, _Not all of them are like that, and it's no good to start stereotyping. Half the point of coming was to free my mind from those stereotypes._

Looking down at the document before her, she watched in mild amusement as the characters drifted around the page, morphing and twisting into other shapes, forming other words. The imagination was such a strange thing, but with the right mindset, it could do amazing things.

_This place mightn't be all that's it made up to seem, but I'm one of those shinigami now, and a captain at that . . . so I'll take my responsibilities seriously and strive to follow the 'morals' of this world._

Thinking the whole thing was rather hilarious now, Likara quickly ducked her head, letting her hair further obscure her face. It wouldn't be any good if someone saw her smiling now, would it?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

A small collection of excerpts from the lives of a few important people. I'm sure Matsumoto would be happy to know that she's considered 'important' . . .

So, thank you for continuing to read and, just another piece of information, the next chapter will most probably set the scene for another facet of the plot.


	9. Chapter 8: Prepare

_Chapter 8: Prepare_

Kurotsuchi's 'day after tomorrow' came around after some rather unpleasant weather, two drunken brawls, trouble in the Rukongai, a mishap with the jigokucho, a patient overload in the Fourth Division, an escaped specimen from the Twelfth Division, and headaches for all involved with the previous incidents. Except the weather, because unless it was through the release of an elemental zanpakutō, the shinigami rarely had much to do with the climate at all.

So, as everything had calmed to a manageable state, the Head Captain had decided to call the other Division leaders to a meeting. Although, due to the fact that at least half of the jigokucho were still on strike, the message delivery was rather delayed.

* * *

><p>'The meeting will now commence,' Yamamoto spoke after around an hour of silence and, as expected, he banged his staff at the same time, 'Kurotsuchi, share your findings now,'<p>

Looking at the Twelfth Division's possibly insane captain, Likara couldn't help but wonder what he was about to declare. The man, despite all of the colour on his face and the rest of his usual gaudy appearance, seemed all the more . . . _illogical_ than he did normally. More like some unexplainable occurrence than you'd think when passing him in the street than usual. It wasn't such a heartening thing, considering that she still had a slight headache and a sore throat from trying to talk – shout – sense into the three guys who'd, after starting the first brawl, had gone off happily to start another. All in all, if this was what a shinigami captains did when not preparing for a possibly world fatal war, she was going to go as insane. Her irritated and restless mood didn't resolve itself, especially as the manically smiling man opened his mouth to speak.

'Recently I have discovered the existence of a dimension some distance from both the Soul Society, the Human World, and Hueco Mundo also. Although I believe it has been there for a considerable amount of time, and was originally created from a high reiatsu meeting with empty dimension,' once again, he didn't stop to explain what he meant by that, 'This dimension is called the Realm of Truth, and, after analysing as much as I can from such a place as this, I have concluded that it would be beneficial to send someone through to make first-hand observations,' Mayuri was smiling ferociously and gesturing in a way that threatened to knock someone out if they weren't careful to avoid his hands, possibly Hitsugaya because of the white haired captain's close proximity to the man, 'This is a captain level mission, mind you, so I believe I should be the one to go through because-,'

'I will select two captains to go to this dimension, Kurotsuchi,' Yamamoto sent the man what was possibly a withering look . . . it was hard to tell because of his limited amount of facial expression, and then he continued, 'Volunteers should inform me before the day is up, as tomorrow the selected will travel to the World of the Living. Urahara Kisuke will open a gateway the next day and then, the day after that, once sufficient time has been spent studying the dimension, they shall return,' eyes opening a little more, the old man continued, 'Kurotsuchi has informed me of the dangers that the selected may face in the case that they do not return after the designated day,' since the Twelfth Division captain's explanation of 'empty dimension' had been non-existent, both the first time and this time, the Head Captain simply rounded everything up to , 'So the selected must not linger or they may perish,'

Likara listened to everything and she concluded, although some things in the given information did confuse her slightly, that going to some new dimension sounded far better than waiting around for one of those idiots to start yet another bar fight. The conditions could potentially be terrible and she might get seriously injured, or, according to Yamamoto, she might even die . . . but taking a few risks while still maintaining the image of staying true to duty was probably the only way she was going to get to do anything remotely interesting.

Thinking along those lines, she decided that she'd speak to the Head Captain directly after the meeting concluded and then, hopefully, she'd be selected to go. She just _had_ to be selected, or else the next people to start a bar fight would get to spar with her personally.

'Now, about the recent disruption in the Rukongai,' Yamamoto cast one matter aside and immediately started on another before any of the gathered captains could zone out at all. Even if it was only Komamura and Kenpachi who'd gone into the District to calm the situation – although Zaraki really hadn't been the best choice as he'd encouraged the fighting and then caused multiple casualties – the other Division leaders were still supposed to listen and contribute at appropriate times.

Watching them all standing quietly with their eyes closed didn't help to ease the old man's belief that they all just slept through all of the meetings he bothered to call . . .

* * *

><p>'Hey Captain!' waltzing Izuru down the laneway towards her captain, who was clearly in deep thought, Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh lightly. She was feeling absolutely brilliant, better even than she had in the last couple of days, and now she was in the mood to harass the young leader of her Division. Bringing Izuru along had been an accident as she'd just picked him up somewhere on the way, possibly while he waited for his captain to return from the First Division Assembly Hall. Too bad that he didn't seem to enjoy dancing his way through the streets of the Seireitei where everyone could recognise him, or at lease see his badge.<p>

'Whaddaya doin', sir?' releasing the blonde man as she spun around wildly, Rangiku didn't even notice when he slammed into one of the walls lining the street, head lolling worryingly.

'Nothing that concerns you,' snapping crossly, as having her disrupt his train of thought wasn't something he enjoyed at all, no matter how often it happened . . . or maybe _because_ of how often it occurred, Tōshirō turned his icy glare on Kira, 'Get up and if need be, go to the Fourth Division. Lying there all day with a dazed and slightly pained look on your face isn't going to achieve anything,' rounding on Matsumoto, he continued his grumpy outburst, 'Right, since he's not going to budge through his own power – why I wouldn't have a clue . . . perhaps you seriously damaged the poor Lieutenant, Matsumoto – take him to the Fourth and then return to the office immediately!' he crossed his arms, 'Without delay!'

'Captain?' wondering if there was paperwork involved in the 'return to the office' part, Rangiku thought to call out after him, 'I'm not doing any document stuff by the way!'

'Whatever! Just take him and go,' not turning this time, Tōshirō continued to walk away, already turning his thoughts to the jigokucho lazily flying by in front of him. He knew the Sixth Division had them under control now, or at least half of them, but there were obviously still some that had gotten a . . . a _butterfly_ in their bonnets about having annual holidays.

_A __jigokucho __on __strike __. __. __. __what __is __the __world __coming __to?_

Muttering in his head, the white haired captain hardly noticed when he walked straight past Kira's direct superior. And even if he did, it didn't bother him enough to have him stop and say something to the startled shinigami.

* * *

><p>Likara glared at Hitsugaya's retreating form before sending out her senses, trying to locate Kira. He'd said he was going to be waiting outside of the Assembly Hall, but he hadn't been anywhere around there – she hadn't been able to see or sense him. Consequently, unless he'd gotten himself kidnapped, which was highly likely, then perhaps he was back at the Division trying to sort through the massive piles of documents that had been freshly delivered that morning. She didn't understand how so much paperwork could be generated just by daily life in the Seireitei. And, when working on all of it, she didn't get why they needed to know all of the things written on those sheets. If all of the Divisions received practically the same types of information, then she sincerely hoped that the characters had been typed onto the paper in some fashion rather than handwritten.<p>

Changing her thought line, as that one was going in a roundabout direction, Likara recalled her brief conversation with the Head Captain. It hadn't been a detailed discussion, all that had been said was about the planned journey to this recently noticed dimension. 'Noticed' rather than discovered, because she had the odd feeling that Kurotsuchi wasn't the first to come across this place, like he'd been saying. Still, whatever the circumstances around this 'Realm of Truth' were, the fact was that she'd offered to go there to observe whatever could be observed. Surely it couldn't be as dull as things around here at the moment . . .

'Captain Kuroiyami!' the cheerful but nervous voice of . . . _someone_ called out and Likara turned curiously, wondering who exactly would be trying to talk to her, 'Wait! Wait please!'

'Er . . .' looking at the rather unimaginative shinigami bowing before her, the young captain couldn't help but feel a little surprised, not to mention confused, 'Who exactly are you and what do you want?'

'Yamada Hanatarō,' said Yamada Hanatarō with another overly deep bow, one which almost caused him to lose his balance, 'I'm here to tell you that Lieutenant Kira has been admitted to the General Emergency Relief Station for stitches in the back of his head and treatment for some serious bruising, ah-,' blinking with his large and rather . . . vacant eyes, the shinigami continued, having clearly forgotten before, 'And a broken . . . broken,' he really had forgotten, because seconds later he fished a piece of paper from his pocket and began to scan the characters nervously, 'Toe!'

In the silence that followed, Likara just stared at him in expressionless but withering surprise, and Hanatarō shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to stare right back.

'You have bi-coloured hair, Captain,' after a longer period of noiselessness, the diminutive shinigami spoke once again . . . before everything lapsed back into uninterrupted quiet.

Finally, after much contemplation on issues completely separate to the one in question, the captain nodded slowly and dismissed Yamada, who she'd finally recognised as the Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division, 'Alright, thank you. I'll go there right now to see how he is,'

She had the strong suspicion that this had something to do with Matsumoto, a very, _very_ strong suspicion. And what the hell? Her Lieutenant's _toe_ was broken? Of all things . . .

'Yes sir,' bowing once again, Hanatarō looked up just in time to see the haori clad shinigami vanish in the direction of his Division, 'How am I going to get back? I can't use shunpo . . . and I often get lost . . . or bullied by those Eleventh Division members,'

After standing in the same spot for about ten minutes straight, shivering in nervous exhaustion, Yamada Hanatarō decided to get a move on and so he headed off in what he hoped was the right direction.

* * *

><p>Rangiku watched as her captain wandered past her hiding spot for the sixth time since she'd realised he was out searching for her. If she knew Hitsugaya Tōshirō, and she <em>knew<em> Hitsugaya Tōshirō, although not as much as she sometimes thought she'd like to because often times helping was hard if you didn't have a clue what the original problem was and consequently, if you were her, you ran the high risk of making things all the more _worse_ . . . anyway, she knew he must be seriously preoccupied not to sense her badly concealed reiatsu. Since she usually tried as hard as possible to go un-sensed and _still_ he found out exactly where she was cowering, it must really be something big, no _massive_, that was troubling him. Still, no matter what the circumstances, she wasn't going to give up and return to desk work just because it looked like her captain was distracted. On the contrary, it was for that exact reason that she was now considering which bar to go to first.

Looking around, pale blue eyes scanned the area that the woman was currently in, and she assumed she was somewhere near the First Division. As such, the closest place where she'd be able to get a drink wasn't too far away. So, if she timed everything nicely and her captain didn't suddenly come back from looking while his mind floated up amongst the clouds, then she'd easily be able to escape towards that place.

Tensing as she heard a familiar tread, and certainly not for the first time, Matsumoto peered out from among the foliage of the rather nice bush she was huddled behind, and she once again surveyed Hitsugaya as he wandered by, still with that distracted look on his scowling face. Grinning wickedly, the Lieutenant waited until he had disappeared towards the First's offices again, and then she shot away, moving faster than she ever thought she had before. Without using shunpo, of course.

Arriving just a few streets from the bar, Rangiku briefly wondered how long it would take her captain to notice that he was no longer in even close proximity to her. And, despite feeling a little guilty, she didn't stop to look back as she continued hurrying towards the welcoming place where all her worries would be forgotten. At least for a while, until either someone found her and returned her to her Division, or she suddenly realised just how bad she felt after drinking oh so much. Still, until then, whenever 'then' might be, she was planning on having one hell of a time.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when all of the captains in the Gotei 13 – whether they were asleep, still working, pondering things quietly, or just staring off into space – found a jigokucho fluttering noiselessly at their side. And, eyes opening, brushes lowering, sighs escaping dry lips, thoughts returning to the present, they all heard the message that the black butterflies delivered without delay.<p>

_Tomorrow the Selected will go to Karakura Town in the World of the Living. The day after, They shall travel through the gateway and into the Realm of Truth. And, after making Their observations, They will return._

_Captain Kuroiyami Likara, Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō . . . prepare._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

My apologies for a comparatively short chapter! Once again, this seemed to be a collection of relatively brief happenings, ending with what was possibly a predictable outcome. I can only imagine how cold Matsumoto and Kira are feeling in their respective barracks . . .


	10. Chapter 9: Portal Awakening

_Chapter __9: __Portal __Awakening_

Shihōin Yoruichi flicked her cat-gold gaze in the direction of the door, before glancing once again at her cup of tea, noting that there was a thin layer of ice on the previously boiling liquid. The ghost of a wide grin passed over her features and then she rose, unfolding her crossed legs, completely fluid and graceful in her movements, trained muscles rippling beneath dark skin. They were expecting these two guests, but, by the feel of things, said guests weren't in the best of spirits. _Spirits_ . . . what a bad joke.

'Kisuke!' flinging the shout over her shoulder, Yoruichi pulled open the door, glancing out and momentarily not seeing anyone. Then, very deliberately, as she'd known exactly how tall – or should that be short? - the two shinigami captains were going to be, she lowered her gaze, 'Hello down there,' finally unable to stop herself, she did grin in an almost feral way, 'We were expecting you two . . . do come in, Kisuke'll be out in a moment or two, I'm sure,'

Her eyes, although turned to the inside of the house again now, had already noted quite a few distinct things about the captains following her inside. One: they were both rather short, but she'd already known that before opening the door. Two: they were both cold, in the way that only their reiatsu could show. And three: both had barely hidden expressions of absolute disgust and cold distance on their faces, something also shown in their rather stiff movements.

The purple haired woman could've laughed at how similar they seemed at that moment, but she knew she probably wouldn't be popular if she did. And, despite those fierce negative feelings she could sense from them, she could also guess that another major one was awkwardness, something less visible because of the initial already hidden façades.

'Why hello~,' eyes hidden by his usual green and white striped hat, and the lower half of his face by his customary fan, Urahara Kisuke appeared suddenly in one of the doorways, 'I'm assuming you two are the guys I'm sending through to the Realm tomorrow morning?'

'Yes,' Likara's voice was formal and polite, if a little strained, 'That's correct,'

'I'm glad,' although no one but Yoruichi would notice, the man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly on detecting what his old friend had before, 'Well . . . there's actually nothing to be done today, really, so may I enquire as to what you two plan to do?' after a pause, he added, 'Please?'

'Wait, I suppose,' this time it was Tōshirō who answered, somehow managing to sound a lot less like he was in pain than his travelling companion, 'You've got a rather large basement,'

It wasn't a question, but Urahara still made a show of nodding and explaining the large underground training area he'd constructed quite some time ago, 'I'll take you there, follow me,'

As the group filed away, Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk slightly before whirling around and pulling both Tsumugiya Ururu and Hanakari Jinta from their hiding places behind one of the screens. She laughed aloud as she also found Tsukabishi Tessai crouched down as well.

'My, my . . . what have we here? That eager to see who came through? I thought Kisuke told you it was the new Third Division captain and the Tenth Division captain as well,' frowning, she leered at Jinta, 'So . . . what's the deal going on here? Speak up if you value your life!'

Doubting that she meant the threat, but not willing to disobey, the red headed boy spoke in his usual loud and often rude fashion, 'I want to know why almost all shinigami of noticeable positions have weird coloured hair. The idiot free-loader has red hair, the idiot substitute guy has orange hair, one of those captains has white hair, the other had black _and_ silver hair, _you_ have _purple_ hair . . . what's the big deal about having fancy hair?'

Yoruichi released their shirts, took a step back, and began to laugh heartily, 'You can't talk about hair colour . . . ever looked in a mirror, you little squirt!' she kept chuckling as she turned to walk back to her now solidly frozen tea, 'I don't have an answer, but Kisuke might. Anyway, be polite to the guests,' she snickered again, 'And stay out of trouble,'

Tessai adjusted his glasses before trying to slip away unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, both of Urahara's young charges saw and consequently they – or at least _Jinta_ – began to loudly point out that even adults had been hiding to see the arrival of the captains.

Even Ururu joined in, but only after being so thoroughly bullied that she had absolutely no choice.

Yoruichi took one more look at the trio before turning to wander back to where she had been before the slight interruption, not to mention the freezing of her tea.

* * *

><p>Izuru and Rangiku sat down together after finding a nice shady seat in the lush green grass, and they took the moment to take out the sake and onigiri that they'd packed that morning. Matsumoto had also brought dried persimmons, but the blonde man wasn't going to go anywhere near those.<p>

They were supposed to be on a mission to exterminate a tricky Hollow currently racing around Junrinan, West Rukongai's First District, but it was lunchtime, so the matter would have to wait. Both of them also had questions to ask each other about their captains too.

Matsumoto waited a little longer, just enough to pour herself a cup of sake, and then she turned to Izuru, 'I was almost frozen solid last night, so what's the deal with you?'

She sounded a little annoyed, because all day, Kira had been moping around quietly with a stormy raincloud over his head. The Third Division Lieutenant wasn't really concentrating on anything at all, but after she'd repeated the question, he formed an answer and delivered it.

'Well, if you had ice on your furniture, I had rain in the air,' seeing that she didn't understand, he elaborated, 'Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu doesn't just make ice form around the place, it also makes the air really chilly, right?' on her nod, he continued, 'My captain's reiatsu does a similar thing. Really light frost forms on items, but then there's this drop in the air temperature, like it's been raining for years and years and it's only just let up for a moment, leaving the air really cold and damp. Like . . . really, really, really cold and . . . cold,'

'Oh, I see,' even knowing that didn't answer her main question. The only one it did answer was why everything about Kira except his zanpakutō had seemed more than a little moist that morning when she'd arrived at the Third to collect him so they could go to the Rukongai. She'd enthusiastically patted his back only to find his shihakusho seemed a little damp, like it hadn't been dried properly after being washed. Still, she wanted some more answers . . .

'Was that around midnight? I mean, did your captain's reiatsu go nasty just after the middle of the night?' Rangiku stared at her companion earnestly, 'My captain's did and it was _bad_,'

'I think you're right. I don't think my captain was asleep, but then, after a moment of everything being alright, her reiatsu suddenly went . . . frightening,' he shuddered as he recalled how cold everything had suddenly become, 'A few moments later everything was back to _normal_, whatever that is, but the damage was already done and everything in my room is kind of . . . moist or lightly frozen,' he shook his head mournfully, 'It was terrible,'

'Maybe they got a message of some sort, because both of our captains left for the Human World this morning through the official Senkaimon,' staring at the sky and wondering just what was going on that no one else but the captains knew about, Rangiku sighed deeply, 'I saw Abarai before, and he mentioned his captain had been preoccupied about something recently. Then I spoke to Hisagi, but he didn't know anything that was unusual, so I can only assume that this must be captains' business,' she recalled Hitsugaya's expression as he left the offices, giving her strict instructions to be a proper Lieutenant, just for a few days, 'I wanna know what all the fuss is about. And I wanna know why the captain's acting so cold lately,'

'It could be a message, you're right,' taking a large gulp of sake, Izuru winced as he felt the liquid go down his throat, 'My captain didn't look too happy to be going either. Still, at dinner she seemed almost excited about something, or at least glad. I wonder what caused the change . . .' shaking his head, he turned to glance at Matsumoto, 'Do you think something serious is going on that we don't have a clue about? And I don't just mean about everything else in the universe that could be a problem . . . if you get what I'm saying,'

'I was thinking similar things . . . I mean, ever since your captain became a captain, there's definitely been a change somewhere,' not understanding at all, Rangiku just exhaled heavily before taking another gulp of sake, 'This is all too complicated, you know what I mean?'

'Gah!' having to pause from giving his answer due to the fact he was having great difficulty swallowing the strong alcohol, Izuru just nodded jerkily, not realising how strange his expression appeared – all scrunched up in a wince due to the potency of the sake.

Rangiku didn't seem to notice his discomfort, because she began talking about a completely different topic. One which happened to be the beginnings of her plans that would, hopefully, eventually become one of the Seireitei's greatest one night parties.

As he listened, Izuru briefly hoped that the Hollow would just appear so he'd be saved from having to agree to help the dangerously enthusiastic woman with her 'epic plans'.

* * *

><p>Likara sat at the base of one of the yellowish rock formations in Urahara's larger-than-average basement and she wondered just why this was happening. Sure, she'd volunteered to go to this Realm of Truth, but maybe she should've waited to know who else was going first. Volunteering and then finding out at midnight that <em>he<em> was going too, when it was too late to back out and she knew she'd go mad if she didn't have a break from the Seireitei, meant that now she was going to have to complete this mission. Turning her thoughts away from that, she began to ponder irrelevant things, like the weather, or the state of her zanpakutō, or . . . or how long it had been since she'd eaten any decent sukiyaki.

'What would you like for dinner?' a now familiar voice spoke directly in her ear and she jumped slightly as she turned, caught off guard, but not startled enough to draw her blade.

'Sukiyaki,' saying the first thing that came into her head, although it wasn't too hard since that was what she'd been thinking about, the young captain stared into the brilliant gold of Yoruichi's eyes. Thinking she'd been a bit rude with her abrupt answer, she added, 'Please,'

The purple haired woman laughed before agreeing and then dropping down to sit beside her, legs easily folding into a cross-legged position, 'So, how are things in the Seireitei at the moment?' despite having heard the major things from Kisuke, who always seemed to know what was going on and what wasn't, she still asked, if only for the sake of conversation. Both captains had been unusually quiet, or it seemed that way since most of the visitors who arrived at Urahara Shoten were usually as loud as screaming Hollows, and the former Captain of the Second Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō had taken it upon herself to get at least one of them to say more than the bare minimum.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, the topic of 'Seireitei life at the moment' was one Likara knew all too much about, and hardly any of it was good. Consequently, she first flinched violently before turning her head so that she stared out across the training ground rather than at the golden eyed woman, and then she began to speak, 'Well, apart from all of the mountains of paperwork that officers of the Gotei 13 seem to have to look at, sign, or just do _something_ with, there's been trouble in the Rukongai, which was calmed by Komamura and _Kenpachi_,' she shook her head, sending her hair whipping through the air, 'Why Kenpachi? Of all the captains . . . you know, he killed half of the trouble-makers and mortally wounded the rest!' her voice slowly rose in pitch and she began getting all fired up, albeit in a cold way, 'Then the jigokucho went on strike and half of the Head Captain's messages were delayed, although that situation too has been cleared up,' she frowned ferociously all of a sudden, 'And apart from all the other _crap_,' she didn't even realise what she was saying by that point, she was far too worked up, 'That seems to be going on, there were two bar fights started by nuisances that _I_ was later put in charge of _disciplining_!'

By the end, she was shaking in pent up rage and previously underlying stress, and she was feeling rather faint and dizzy in the head, 'But no, nothing very interesting except this mission,' her eye twitched, 'Which is looking to be one hell of a fun time too,'

Silently, she added, _Damn __that __little __b-_ . . . before going limp and leaving the irritated remark unfinished.

Sensing the strong emotions that the young captain was currently suffering under the weight of, Yoruichi grinned a little more, 'You don't come across as someone who usually swears,'

'Probably because I don't,' rubbing her face and trying to gain some semblance of composure again, Likara suddenly realised that, speaking to this woman was a little like talking to Kira. Easier than she would've expected under any circumstances, especially the current ones.

'You seem a bit stressed,' it was an understatement, but the woman had the idea in her head that directly broaching such a topic while speaking to this captain wasn't such a good idea, 'Is there a particular reason why? Apart from everything mundane going on in the Soul Society?'

Likara glanced at the Shihōin woman briefly before averting her gaze again, 'No,'

Yoruichi couldn't help but grin again at the completely easy delivery of the obvious untruth, but she didn't press the matter, 'Sukiyaki, you said . . . is it your favourite?'

'Yes,' keeping her answers to a minimum now, the turquoise eyed shinigami spoke shortly.

'I'll go tell Tessai then, cause he'd better get started,' straightening noiselessly, the former captain stretched in a feline way, 'Who knows how many attempts he'll have before he gets it remotely right,' recalling the man's occasionally strange taste in food, she decided not to mention that little fact, 'See you later, alright? And don't go running of anywhere,'

Leaving Kuroiyami to figure out what she might mean by that last comment, Shihōin Yoruichi disappeared with one of her famous shunpo.

* * *

><p>Further over in the training ground, Tōshirō watched as Urahara completed some checks of what would soon become the gateway to this Realm of Truth. He couldn't help but think that the name was rather . . . unhelpful when you were trying to figure out what might be in that dimension. 'Truth' could mean different things in different contexts, situations or mindsets.<p>

'And this gateway is going to work?' not usually one to start up an idle conversation, no matter what the topic might be, the white haired captain almost surprised himself when he opened his mouth to ask the question. Perhaps he really was losing his sane mind due to constant stress and the likes. Thinking of that made him think of his Lieutenant . . . and that gave him the beginnings of a nasty headache.

Changing his line of thought, he recalled that, a short while before, he'd felt Shihōin's reiatsu appear near Kuroiyami's and then the latter's spiritual pressure had flared rather unexpectedly. Wondering just what the purple haired woman had been saying, he turned his dark turquoise gaze to Urahara, just as the man wandered over, presumably to answer his question.

'Course it's going to work,' pointing his cane at the thick wooden frame, Kisuke spoke suddenly, 'Awaken, Benihime,' a moment later, after inspecting the Shikai release of his zanpakutō, and clearly concluding everything was all good, he added, 'Sing, Benihime,'

The arc of crimson light flew outwards and seemed to be on a path that would inevitably have it pass right through the dormant gateway. However, as it met the space inside of the frame, the flaring light sparked outwards, running along invisible threads and into the wooden structure itself. Another moment later, and the gate released a shockwave of energy that threatened to collapse the rock pillars around the structure itself, the power was so great.

Urahara raised a hand to hold onto his hat, staring unblinking at the gate as it roared into life, a satisfied grin on his face as the crimson slowly seeped away into the yellowish ground and left a shimmering, misty silver-purple in its place, filling the area inside of the frame. The colour was reminiscent of the inside of a Garganta, just a slightly different colour . . .

Yoruichi and Likara appeared a few metres away, the former having obviously returned from talking to Tessai to witness what was going on, and the latter having followed the energy wave to its source. The pair also gazed at the gate as the echoes of the powerful reiatsu died away and the wind stilled.

'Well that was something, eh, Kisuke?' not one to be deterred by large explosion-like bursts of power, as she was often the source of such occurrences, Yoruichi flashed the blonde man a wide, toothy grin, 'I say we do this more often! And we'd invite Ichigo over, because he's such a wimp I'm sure he'd have a heart attack and then ask if we should call a fire engine,' laughing so hard, the woman didn't notice the two rather bemused stares she was receiving.

Urahara shifted his stripy hat so that, once again, it returned to its rightful position obscuring his eyes and covering his sandy blonde hair, 'You two captains might be wondering how a gateway to some other dimension can be opened this way, using a Shikai technique of a not so random zanpakutō. Artificial Gargantas and Senkaimon, or Reishihenkanki, have incantations that open them, as well as channeled power,' gesturing to the newly opened gateway with the now sealed Benihime, he continued, 'But I adapted Kurotsuchi's method for opening a portal to the Realm of Truth so that I could use one of Benihime's techniques instead of the incantation he'd created,' just in case they wondered why, he added in an exaggeratedly defensive way, 'It was about twenty pages long and I didn't feel like standing up on that thing channeling my power for however long it would take to read that long an incantation,' shaking his head at the very thought, he concluded his little talk, 'This type of gate requires some time to, say, _mature_ enough to allow completely safe passage through and then back. It'll be all good for tomorrow morning, if any of you are wondering or doubting,'

'You talk too much,' still grinning, Yoruichi turned to glance at Likara, 'Feeling confident that this won't close up and seal you in that other dimension before you're scheduled to return?' turning her stare on Tōshirō, she added, 'You too, I want to hear your opinion too,'

'Ah,' Likara didn't like to be put on the spot about something she had limited knowledge in. After all, opening gateways to other dimensions wasn't remotely anything like what they taught you at the Shino Academy. Glancing at Hitsugaya, before quickly averting her gaze, she silently hoping he'd say something first, and, in the meantime, she tried to think of anything that might answer without sounding either too confident or insulting.

Tōshirō, having caught her brief look, stared hard at the gate for a moment, before saying, 'Confident enough to go through it tomorrow, and confident enough to expect it to be open for return? I guess so,'

Yoruichi laughed again before patting the still silent Likara on the back, 'Joking, I was just joking. Of course Kisuke'll keep the portal open. That or I'll beat him up for you . . . since you'll be stuck in another dimension,' still chuckling, she turned and disappeared once again.

Urahara gave the two captains a pointed look and then he said, 'I don't suggest approaching that,' once again he gestured towards the gateway, 'Until I tell you to tomorrow . . . just in case, of course,'

Smiling behind his fan, the former Captain of the Twelfth Division walked off in the direction of the ladder leading back up to the shop. _His_ shop.

Although she didn't realise he'd noticed her quick glance, Likara did turn to look at the other captain after Urahara had vanished from sight, and she said a silent thank you in his general direction. Much to her surprise and slight self-consciousness, he met her gaze and she could've sworn, not that she often swore, that there'd been the briefest flicker of amusement in the deep turquoise of his eyes before he looked away again, acting like nothing had just happened.

_For __my __benefit?_ the thought was confusing, and she mentally scolded herself for thinking, even if it was only for the slightest of seconds, that things were back to the way they had been.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Poor Likara and Toshiro, they really didn't think through all possible scenarios before volunteering, did they?

And Urahara Shoten seems as lively as usual . . . although Kisuke seemed to forget for a moment that it was _his _shop . . . perhaps living with so many boisterous people really does take its toll on him.


	11. Chapter 10: Action

_Chapter 10: Action_

'Are you sure, absolutely and without a doubt _sure_ that today's the day?' the exasperated voice sounded rather muffled due to fact that the speaker was talking through a small black and red box, 'Cause although it's fun waiting round in anticipation, some of the guys over here are getting impatient, not to mention . . .' something rather hot smacked into his face, and he grimaced before finishing his sentence, 'Uncontrollable,'

'Sure we're sure,' two voices spoke back through the box at the same time, both in perfect unison but with completely different tones, 'We heard it from the boss and he said he sensed the initial opening stages of an artificial gateway yesterday. If they don't show, then one of em' must've broken their leg or something . . . but we're pretty certain they'll come,'

'Alright then, later,' lowering the thin box, a device much like a mobile phone of sorts, and then sliding it away into the crevice in the wall which served as its keeping place, the first speaker picked up the hot item and carried it back into the main room, 'Does this belong to someone in particular?'

'No,' five voices answered, each with a different level of amusement and innocence colouring the separate tones.

'Now, no lying please,' a kind voice added the next part while its owner gazed coolly at someone across the relatively large room, 'I hope none of you want to get in trouble,'

'Er . . .' weighing up the consequences of angering either the first or second person, the culprit decided to go with the option that left her much more room for escaping, 'I did it,' she smirked slightly, 'Although I thought it would've been obvious, considering everything,'

'Don't let it get to you,' the calm voice sounded again, followed by a deep sigh, 'Although it always seems to. Both of you just need to quiet down. You should be preparing like the others,'

'For what exactly? That's not the idea of this whole thing,' a younger voice spoke suddenly, 'We don't get to do _anything_,'

'Except watch,' another very similar voice spoke and then the pair laughed lightly and with great cheer.

'Who's coming again?' the final speaker who hadn't yet said a word, opened her mouth to ask the question, 'Weren't we supposed to make more detailed observations on one of them? The boss said that after he found out who he thought was coming through,'

'Two shinigami captains,' there was a badly restrained hostility in the man's voice, 'And you're right, the boss found out yesterday. We've got our orders, so we'll just stick to them,'

'Doesn't sound too hard, you're the only one who'd gonna suffer at all,' the baiting voice sounded again, 'Want me to cauterise the wound for you?'

'Don't respond, do _not_ respond,' the cool, collected and rather . . . kind voice spoke yet again, warning the man about retaliating in the hot-tempered way he usually did. If that pair got started now, then who knew if everything would be ready for the shinigami captains' arrival.

'I dislike seeing you do this,' watching as the man made a neat line perpendicular on his arm, and the oddly dark crimson rose in the wake of the blade, the worried voice of the young woman who'd previously asked the questions rang out once again, 'Really, it's awful,'

The whole group watched as powerful reiatsu mingled with the falling droplets of blood. Then, not suddenly, as the change was rather gradual, a beast formed from the crimson. It was more than slightly feline, maybe lupine too, with just a slight amount of canine as well.

As the wound sealed up on his arm, leaving only a faint white scar, the man checked the beast over, trying to ignore the fact that it half purred, half growled on each amount of contact his hands made with its furred body.

'You know, he's a bit like some kind of god . . . creating creatures like that from his own blood,' the voice lost some of its sarcastic quality and became almost serious. _Almost_ . . .

'Well, in a way, he is a bit like that . . . after all, he is the Master of the Realm,'

'That's like . . . so totally awesome,' two voices breathed the words in absolute amazement.

'Shut up, you ruined an epic moment,'

'Yes madam,'

'Urgh,'

* * *

><p>'Alrighty! I think we're ready to go!' Urahara stood to one side of the gate looking much like a tour guide explaining some natural wonder, 'Now, to pass through the gate, just . . . JUMP!'<p>

Both captains did jump, but it was in shock at the loud outburst, rather than following his instructions. They then watched in mild apprehension as the shopkeeper got ready to begin again.

'Jump?' Likara couldn't help but interrupt before he could start talking, 'Just . . . jump?'

'That's perfectly correct,' smiling brightly, Kisuke turned to Yoruichi, talking in a childishly excited way, 'She's so intelligent, can't you tell?' returning his attention to the gate, he got serious again, 'Right, you jump through, and I'm assuming you'll feel like you're falling. Don't fight it, or else you seriously might get thrown into empty dimension,'

As the man continued going on and on about 'falling and landing, possibly with a thud', Tōshirō couldn't help but think, _What's with these scientists and 'empty dimension'? They never, ever seem to stop to explain the term, but they keep on using it like it's some kind of joke. Although it does actually sound like a real term, in which case they really are just skipping over the definition. Maybe it's just too complicated to explain properly._

'Okay, you two ready to go?' Yoruichi wandered over to pat them both on the head, much to their joint annoyance, 'We'll be waiting, alright? And we'll expect you back before tomorrow afternoon. If you fail to show, I'll beat up Kisuke for you, just in case it was somehow his fault, and then we'll report to the Soul Society about what's happened. Got it?'

'Yes,' Likara wondered just how risky this really was before she approached the gateway, 'All we have to do is make some observations on things while there and then report back to the Head Captain and the other Division leaders. Nothing more, nothing less,'

'Although what kinds of _things_ is quite the mystery,' shaking his head at the ambiguity of the situation, Tōshirō turned to Urahara, 'Don't worry, tomorrow morning we should be back. And unless there's some kind of serious danger there, there really shouldn't be any problems,'

'Good, good,' smiling in his usual way, Kisuke ushered the pair towards the gateway, almost shoving them through it, 'On my count then. Yes, when I count, you jump . . . one . . . two . . . THREE!'

At his incredibly loud shout, which coming from directly behind them, happened to be horribly loud, both captains jerked in shock, a movement which proved to be just enough to have them through that seemingly paper thin portal. Neither made any sound as Urahara's basement vanished and suddenly they were surrounded only by that misty silver-purple light.

Seconds later, they were falling faster than they could have believed possible.

* * *

><p>Likara clenched her jaw and tried to ignore the intense urge she had to fight the force that pulled her downward. It was so strong, the instinct that caused her mind to rebel against this uncontrolled falling. Her turquoise eyes widened suddenly and she knew she was about to attempt to stop her downward descent. Perhaps she'd try to use shunpo, or maybe just claw at the air as it passed by her at such a rapid, rapid rate. There was no way she could possibly fight that urge . . . not any longer, although it must have only been a minute since they first entered the gateway. She opened her mouth slightly in an attempt to warn the person who, at that present moment, was no more or less than a comrade, that she was about to fight it, to-<p>

A hand grasped her forearm and, although it was hard to see or sense anything in this strange environment, she had no doubt that it was the other captain, not some unknown being.

Her first instinct was to pull away and continue to fight the fall, but somehow she could feel her mind flickering, like she was passing from present to past. And, in that silent moment, she was younger, just a girl living in Junrinan . . . just a soul with no one except Hitsugaya Tōshirō to talk to, to spend time with, to share her secrets with . . . someone who made her able to forget how painful the world was, how tortured the thoughts in her head were.

A moment before she blacked out, the free fall finally affecting her physical form, she slid her arm back and grasped the cool hand with her own, holding tightly as if there was nothing else in the world to grasp onto except the white haired shinigami beside her.

_**Innocence** was something that passed her by, but for just a moment, she was a young girl once again . . . that, and only that._

* * *

><p>Dark teal eyes opened slowly and Tōshirō looked around, feeling blades of grass tickling his cheek. Not sitting up until he was sure his head wasn't going to spin due to the motion, the young captain looked around from his position, sprawled on his back in a rather abstract way. The journey through the gateway had been a rather different one, at least compared to what he was used to with the Senkaimon, and the rapid descent had obviously been enough to cause him to fall into unconsciousness. Eyes shifting slightly, he could see the gate, now positioned on the ground some metres away, slowly fading from sight. Urahara had said all they had to do to get it to turn visible again was release a little reiatsu in the general surrounding area. It wasn't complicated at all, or so the man said, and kept saying more than either of them had cared to hear.<p>

_Likara_

Suddenly recalling that he hadn't come to this Realm of Truth alone, Tōshirō did sit up and he looked around cautiously. His thoughts were still a little muddled but he couldn't exactly ignore the reiatsu he could feel quite close to his current position.

As he turned his head slowly, taking in everything he could see – the long green grass, slightly cloudy blue sky, some lazy hills to one side, an indistinct mountain to the other, and was that an extinct volcano? – but still focusing mainly on locating the other captain.

Standing slowly, while straightening out his shihakusho and haori, Tōshirō concentrated on pin-pointing exactly where that reiatsu was coming from. Eyes opening again, he began moving towards where he strongly believed Kuroiyami was, waraji passing through the ankle length grass with ease. This place seemed to be so . . . peaceful, with the meadows and _everything_.

'Kuroiyami,'speaking with a slight formality, the white haired captain gazed down at the still unconscious shinigami, lying half hidden in the lengthy grass, 'Kuroiyami, are you awake?'

Her eyes weren't open, no, but that didn't necessarily mean she was still unconscious.

As Tōshirō half knelt and reached down to shake her awake, something seemed to pass straight through his form, like a gentle breeze but _not_, as he was certain it had gone through him. It was so strange, almost like a variety of reiatsu, but he didn't have time to dwell on that because Likara suddenly opened her eyes and sat bolt upright, causing him to rear backwards to avoid her head.

The number of times Matsumoto had played 'I'm totally asleep' and then shot up when he mentioned paperwork, often slamming her forehead into his, were too many to count . . .

'Are you alright?' standing again, he extended a hand to help her to her feet, 'Kuroiyami?'

'Fine,' wondering what that strange feeling had been before, Likara accepted the help, if a little grudgingly, and then she looked around, 'Is _this_ the Realm of Truth? It looks like some peaceful holiday retreat . . . and is that an extinct _volcano_ over there? Not the mention those mountains . . . and the air, it feels quite,' she paused thoughtfully, 'Calm, I think,'

Realising that she hadn't released the other captain yet, the black and silver haired shinigami withdrew her hand quickly and crossed her arms with the same speed, 'Should we look around more?' turning to hide the slight colouring she could feel in her cheeks, she began to walk off in a random direction with as much purpose as she could maintain.

Tōshirō took one more look around the area they'd arrived at, making sure he had it in his memory perfectly before they walked off, just in case they never found the gate again, and then he began to follow, 'Since the orders that the Head Captain and Kurotsuchi gave us were quite . . . vague, I think that's the best idea,'

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel that they were being watched, and it was the most uncomfortable of things.

* * *

><p>'The girl's weakness, right? That's the main idea here, isn't it? Find the girl's weakness. Just observe everything,' the male voice sounded rather quiet, 'This feels so strange,'<p>

'Don't mutter to yourself, someone's going to think you're-,' instead of finishing up with 'mad' like she'd originally planned, the young woman winced, 'Sorry, Raku, I never seem to remember not to inadvertently mention _that_,' she moved over to sit beside him as he stared unblinkingly at the glowing screen spread out across the wall. It was like a flat-screen television from the Human World, really.

'Don't worry, it doesn't bother me at all. At least not anymore,' sighing, and casting out his senses for a certain annoyance, he frowned a little, 'Is Hana about at the moment?' he shifted his gaze to the woman beside him, clenching his teeth in annoyance, 'She'll never leave me alone, will she?'

'Probably not,' Yumi smiled brightly, 'But don't deny that you kind of enjoy your battles,'

'I won't then,' glancing back at the screen, Raku sighed deeply, feeling uncharacteristic, and not just because he was watching two completely oblivious shinigami wandering around the landscape of the Realm, 'But what're you doing here? I thought none of you lot were interested in this mission since you don't actually get to kill the shinigami,'

Yumi laughed at that, 'Actually, curiosity got the better of all of us. We're taking turns of coming in here to watch everything with you. And, before you ask, that means Hana too,'

Turning she watched the assortment of pained looks that passed over his face in intense amusement. All six of them were so close, just like a family but completely different too as the dynamics of their relationships were more complicated that something that could ever possibly be placed under the single heading of 'family'. Perhaps 'clan' was a better word.

'What're you thinking about?' still looking at the screen but sensing her deep thought, Raku nudged her with his elbow, 'Don't space out like that . . . it's creepy,'

'Sure it is,' wondering just how hard it had been for him during that time in the past where she'd been unconscious with such a slim chance of survival, she sighed. They'd said it was extraordinary that she's survived, but at that time, after learning of everything, she'd almost wanted to die.

'Stop being all depressing and help me out here. You know what we're looking for, right?' shaking her gently, with an amount of tenderness reserved for her and her only, he pointed to the figures moving across the screen, 'In just a moment this movie's going to turn action,'

'Action? I think I'd almost rather a comedy,' resting her head on his shoulder, Yumi gazed steadily at the female shinigami, 'Heh, but I don't think that's going to happen, somehow,'

* * *

><p><em><em>Is this whole place going to be so damn light and cheerful? I mean, we take the time to come here and what do we get? Happy clouds and leafy trees for crying out loud! Still it is a good change of scenery,<em> _wondering just what was making her use such unrefined language lately, Likara cast her gaze around again, searching for anything that might be worth mentioning to the other captains, _Wait __. __. __. __is __that __reiatsu __I __can __sense? __Yes, __but __it__'__s __not __normal __. __. __._

'Look out!' spinning around and shouting out before she could really register everything, the Third Division captain blinked in surprise as Hyorinmaru flashed in the sunny light, the katana clashing with razor like claws, 'What is that thing?'

Drawing MitsuRyu without another thought, she rushed forwards, using shunpo to get close enough to the beast to slash at its side with the silver blade while Hitsugaya distracted its attention, allowing her to escape the general range of its claws.

The creature was unlike anything she'd ever encountered before, and it certainly wasn't a Hollow. Dark mahogany fur covered its body and its eyes shone with a glittering, shadowy blackness. The claws that extended from its paws were long and deadly, mere movements of its limbs sending severed blades of grass flying away through the air.

Something was clearly wrong for her not to have sensed its approach and, from the look on Tōshirō's face, he hadn't either. Since the exact structure of this dimension was unknown to them, releasing anything more than Shikai could be dangerous. Consequently, unless they could remove this problem without releasing their zanpakutō, then MitsuRyu would get her first release in quite some time. And, although she wasn't completely sure, the spirit seemed to be half hoping that things would get serious enough to warrant such an action.

__Fine, but if something happens due to the reiatsu released during Shikai, then you're taking the blame,_ _knowing that she would most certainly be the one to suffer punishment if something did indeed go wrong, but not minding too much due to the fact that only Hitsugaya was there to witness and, so far, it appeared he hadn't told any of her other secrets, Likara raised her katana.

'Flood and Freeze the Heaven's Sky,' speaking softly and darting back from the dangerous claws as the creature lashed out again, the young captain closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to dominate for a split second, 'MitsuRyu!'

The last part was a shout and, along with the sound of her voice, a rush of reiatsu filled with icy breezes over the waters of a lake, the air when it rained, the cold when it snowed . . . all of the things that made her power what it was, her zanpakutō spirit who she was.

Seconds later, as she swung the blade in a downward arc, Likara watched as Hitsugaya mirrored the motion, the release of Hyorinmaru having undoubtedly occurred at the same time as her own katana's, and two dragons flew towards the startled beast.

One was ice blue, fierce and powerful in the direct and faultless way it moved through the air. The other was a watery turquoise, less fierce but more subtle in the way it twisted, more than ready to engulf its target in a rush of icy water. Water which could freeze on the slightest of her commands . . .

The beast howled out as both dragons slammed into its sides, having remained unmoving during the time when the reiatsu-made creatures approached. The noise was a mixture of a cat's yowl, a wolf's howl, and the bark of a dog – discordant and loud to the point that it hurt.

In a pain fuelled rage the beast leapt forwards, slashing and snapping at the captains unceasingly. Moving with sudden speed, something neither of the shinigami anticipated, it slashed along the arm which Likara wielded her zanpakutō with but, although she winced, she simply shifted the katana to her other hand before continuing her attack.

Having looked aside for the briefest of moments, Tōshirō suddenly found a hard tail ramming into his chest and sending him flying away, straight into a tree. Hearing the thud his body made on contact, and the throb of his bruised ribs, the white haired captain could almost have stayed where he was, sprawled at the bottom of the tree, except for the fact that his comrade was still fighting, even as she bled. And bleed she did, because the wound on her arm was far deeper that it initially appeared, possibly even grazing major blood vessels.

'Hyorinmaru,' speaking softly as he rose, the young shinigami raised his katana once more, 'One more time, and if it's not too much to ask, make this almost like we're in Bankai,'

There was the softest of rumbles deep in his mind and he knew instantly that the great spirit was offering his full assistance in what Tōshirō hoped to be the final attack.

Using shunpo to appear beside Likara, the Tenth Division captain send another writhing ice dragon towards the creature, watching as the other shinigami released her own attack too. The already weakened beast batted at the dragons but in the end the water and ice proved too much for it and then, a split second later, it was frozen completely inside its icy blue prison.

'Aren't you going to shatter it?' Likara was glad when her waraji touched the ground again, and she continued trying to ignore the throb of her wound, 'It doesn't look too dead to me,'

'You do it,' knowing that, since her water dragon had frozen on contact with his, she had just as much authority over the prison of ice as he did, Tōshirō just sheathed the sealed Hyorinmaru and turned to continue walking, 'I wonder if there's any more of those creatures around here, or any other creatures, for that matter. If so, then it would explain that one. Because I don't see any food sources, unless those fangs were actually designed for eating grass. Then again, it could absorb reishi, because I do sense some around here,'

As she watched her companion continuing to talk about the possible reasons for that creature being the last in this dimension, Likara couldn't help but notice that his behaviour was a little . . . different to usual. Because in all of the years she'd known him, before he'd left, of course, he'd never been one to say more than the bare minimum. So why exactly was he now saying all of that in such a casual way. It was uncharacteristic and, quite frankly, mildly disturbing.

Above them, masses of clouds rolled across the sky, dark and filled with icy rain.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Another chapter . . . what to say?

Oh, I did want to explain Likara's zanpakuto a little clearer. I think I might've confused at least a couple of people that the staff of water which Likara did her meditative 'dance' with was her zanpakuto - in chapter 6. Well, that really was only normal water that she was manipulating with her reiatsu to make the staff form. She does have a usual katana that is her zanpakuto, and that is the blade she used in this chapter to fight that creature.

Sorry for any confusion!


	12. Chapter 11: Your Unfocused Eyes

_Chapter 11: Your Unfocused Eyes_

'Hmm, I did think you two were supposed to be watching what was going on,' kind voice perfectly even, Yumeka leant against the doorway, an amused smile on her face, 'But might I be bold enough to say it doesn't look like you're concentrating much at all? At least on them,'

Yumi flushed a bright scarlet before standing, bowing quickly and walking out of the room. Raku just blinked at the young woman who was physically the oldest of their group, and then he smirked a little, deliberately turning back towards the screen, where the two captains were discussing something that could possibly be the weather. Unfortunately, the system didn't have sound, so watching those people moving about silently only added to the strangeness.

He could only hope the shadowy falcon-like bird wouldn't be forcefully dissipated by the oncoming rain, because that was the only means that enabled the surveillance system to work. Without that pair of shining, bottomless black eyes to see through, they may as well go out hiding behind bushes to try and watch everything themselves. And that, quite frankly, wasn't something he wanted to be doing, especially in the rain.

'So it's your turn now? Don't tell me Hana's next, although I would almost bet anything to say she will be,' now wondering how he would cope being in the same room as that irritating woman for more than five seconds, he sighed deeply.

'Maybe her, but the twins seemed pretty eager too. That is, if you can say running around and trying to kill each other with smiles on their faces is _eager_. I know it's just play and practice, but still . . . sometimes those two worry me almost as much as the other pair,' sitting down, she gracefully tucked her legs up on the seat, ignoring the pointed look Raku gave her shoes, 'Concentrate on the screen,'

Wondering how he'd survive this whole episode, the man just shook his head and followed the woman's instructions.

* * *

><p>'No, I'm telling <em>you<em>,' Likara put her hands on her hips defiantly, eyes flashing, only a tiny part of her mind wondering why they were both acting like they never really had before, 'It's _not_ going to rain, do you hear me?'

For the last ten minutes of so, they'd been standing near one of the smaller mountains, and arguing over the weather, of all things. It had started when Hitsugaya had mentioned it looked like rain, and, although she completely agreed with him, she'd begun arguing that no, it really didn't. Even during their time together in the Rukongai, they'd hardly ever come to disagreements on something so trivial. And, in cases where the truth was evident, she'd never gone about arguing against both him and the obvious.

Still, it was utterly pointless, so why now was she doing exactly that? Perhaps this impulsive and stubborn behaviour was from _before_ . . .?

'Why are you saying that when it's already starting to rain?' feeling a rather large droplet splash onto his head, Tōshirō sighed deeply and fought the urge just to turn and walk off, 'Is it definitely going to rain, not to mention the fact that it already is. And now I'm repeating myself,'

He didn't understand what was going on, but he was trying to keep a level head as well as remember everything that was happening. If, for some reason, the strange reiatsu they'd briefly sensed earlier, was affecting them in unpredictable ways, then it would be something to report later. Strangely enough, although it was unlike him to argue about a pointless topic, he seemed far less influenced by whatever was making Likara act like she was.

'I'm serious,' her expression was completely serious, and she pointed at him accusingly, 'It is _not_ going to rain,' something seemed to shift in her gaze, and then she spoke once again, her tone far more youthful than it had been moments before, 'Hey . . . I can see the spirits of the dead,'

'Er . . . that's good considering you technically are one . . . ah, I can too,' with each word he spoke said like a question, the white haired shinigami was seriously wondering just what had happened. Frowning, the Tenth Division's captain began looking around for somewhere they could shelter while it rained. After all, the clouds were saying rather clearly that it wasn't going to be long before they got drenched, and he wasn't looking forward to a possible unwanted shower.

_Is this because we both released out zanpakutōs?_ frowning, Tōshirō almost sighed in mild relief as he spotted the entrance to a cave, not too far away, _Maybe this dimension is more susceptible to the reiatsu of elemental zanpakutō than the Soul Society or the World of the Living._

Thinking about the times when he'd released Hyorinmaru and had the whole sky go black with clouds, he shook his head, _Or perhaps it's the same but made more obvious due to the fact that it was sunny daylight here not so long ago. This place is rather unpredictable._

'Come on, I'm assuming you don't want to get drowned,' seeing as she wasn't going to move on her own volition, having begun muttering quietly to herself, he reached out and half led, half dragged her along, 'Captain Kuroiyami,' speaking with uncharacteristic but perfect formality, he tried to snap her out of whatever strange state she was in, 'Captain Kuroiyami, you are on duty at the moment,'

'Yes, I know that,' suddenly talking in her normal tone, Likara almost flinched as she registered the physical contact she currently had with the other captain, and she was glad he was looking the other way, 'Is something in particular wrong? Your reiatsu feels odd,'

'Talking unnecessarily. . .' speaking to himself now, Tōshirō's frown deepened, 'Neither of us usually does that. Is this dimension affecting our actions somehow? Why didn't Kurotsuchi mention any of this, I heard he had his theory almost perfected. Surely then he would've known some of the possible effects on the shinigami who entered here,'

'I'm guessing we're going in there,' having not heard his previous words, Likara moved forwards and ducked into the large cave, 'It's a nice place, actually,'

It reminded her of her first and only home in the Soul Society, although it was a lot larger.

_It__'__s __still __so __light, __even __though __it__'__s __raining,_ she leant against one of the walls and stared out across the visible landscape of the Realm of Truth, _I __wonder __how __that__'__s __possible._

* * *

><p>'She's got more to hide, I think. More deep secrets,' Raku didn't realise he was speaking aloud, but Yumeka didn't interrupt him in any case, 'That's why the Realm affects her more clearly, and how she was initially more susceptible than her companion. Affecting her is as easy as breathing, to say the least. And, while we're on this topic and since she <em>is<em> the one we're supposed to be looking out for, have you seen any possible weaknesses she has?'

'Not yet,' her voice less kind and more coolly calculating, Yumeka leaned forwards slightly, examining the female figure closely, 'She fought well. Actually, they both did. And I didn't see any true weaknesses there. Not ones that we could exploit in a battle at all,'

'You're right. Let's hope we actually get something before they go, or else the boss won't be too happy,' sighing for the hundredth time that day, and cursing the fact he kept doing so because it wasn't much like him, Raku shook his head, 'There's enough time still,'

'Glad to see you're optimistic for once,' the sarcastic tone sounded just as Hana walked into the room, Yumi close in tow, 'Make room, the twins are being little, mischievous nightmares so we're both coming in here. Hey, are you listening? I said shove over,'

'Sorry for the interruption,' smiling cheerfully, Yumi settled down in the chair again, glad that it was large enough for all of them, 'I wonder how we're going to get the information if we don't see anything worth telling the boss about. It's going to be tricky, to say the least,'

'It'll work out,' Yumeka, once again adopting her motherly persona, smiled at them kindly, 'Don't worry,'

* * *

><p>Looking out at the steadily dampening landscape, Tōshirō wondered if they'd get the opportunity to look around anymore. His current seat, right at the edge of the cave but not so far out that he'd get wet at all, was a good one. The air was fresh around him and cool to such a comfortable state. So far, of course, everything wasn't exactly easy to understand, but surely nothing more vexing could occur. They'd already had free falling, been attacked by a strange beast, and almost soaked with a random rainstorm . . . Kurotsuchi better get something good out of sending them here, or he wasn't sure what he'd do.<p>

Behind him he could both hear and sense Likara healing her deeper wound and he noticed that all of his cuts, bruises, and grazes were stinging, aching or being plain annoying respectively. Biting back a sigh, because he was getting oh so tired of heavy exhalations, the young captain set about fixing himself up. Since there was time, he saw no reason to leave those light annoyances in the state they were currently in.

Sudden movement startled him and he looked up just in time to see Likara sit down, an unexpectedly short distance from his person. The other captain had removed both her haori and zanpakutō, and one of her sleeves was rolled up, showing the makeshift bandage that adorned her upper arm.

The silence, broken only by the sound of the rain, got steadily awkward-er . . . which wasn't a word . . . but still, that's exactly how it was.

And, quite to the dismay of both shinigami, the noiseless awkwardness continued . . . and continued . . . and failed to stop at all for quite some time. Way more time than was comfortable . . . yes, it was incredibly **_un_**comfortable . . . and awkward, was that mentioned at all?

Likara tried to think of anything to say that might break the seriously uncomfortable-and-awkward quiet, but she couldn't come up with a single thing. Something in her deep mind was sending out ripples through her conscious thoughts and that kept destroying her concentration in the most annoying of ways. Turning to the white haired captain with the idea that she'd just say something cold like usual – anything really was better than nothing by that point – she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly everything slid out of focus.

A few quiet moments later, her form slumped slightly and then she felt herself leaning to the right, like someone falling in slow motion, where they go into a state of hardly registering what was happening before they hit the ground. _Thud_, you know . . .

Interestingly enough, especially to her rather dazed mind, she didn't meet cold stone. Instead, she found herself leaning against something not at all warm, but not as hard as the floor either.

It was quite . . . comfortable, so consequently she decided to stay like that for as long as was necessary for her to stop feeling so hazy in the head. After all, she was on duty so she had to stay well, especially since she was in another dimension where nothing was predictable at all.

Tōshirō was wondering what the _hell_ was going on. Although Kuroiyami hadn't been that cold and distant - compared to the usual as of late - since they'd gotten to this Realm, that didn't mean he expected her to suddenly appear to collapse and then make herself comfortable leaning against his side, head resting on his shoulder. It was rather unexpected, to say the least, and his mind was having a hard time working everything out. Sure she'd been acting a little . . . _odd_, like he'd already noted on multiple occasions, but still . . . _what __the __freaking __hell_?

'K-kuroiyami?' he waited for an answer but received only what could possibly be described as a 'contented mutter' or a 'satisfied murmur', 'Are you feeling alright? Is there something wrong with you?'

As he had before, the young captain wondered if something in this dimension was affecting both of them, only Likara seemed more susceptible, for some unknown reason.

There was an odd moment where his usually sharp teal eyes lost focus and then, after he'd blinked a couple of times, he realised his hand was resting lightly on her shoulder. It was a strangely easy and astonishingly comfortable position to remain in, so he didn't move but continued to watch the rain falling in misty curtains outside the mouth of the cave. There was an odd lightness to the sky, despite the clouds, and that only added to the unreality of the situation. But at the same time, this seemed perfectly real . . . almost too clear, if anything.

'Tōshirō,' tone agreeable, Likara sighed slightly in a relaxed way, '. . .'

Wondering what exactly that last part had been, since she'd spoken the words in another sigh, rendering them both unintelligible and rather unhelpful, the white haired captain just went back to his rain watching, not bothering to question her. Actually, the thought didn't even cross his mind . . .

As his thoughts wandered, Tōshirō had a sudden thought, the type that takes you completely by surprise and often makes you want to laugh aloud, perhaps hysterically . . . no, most often hysterically. Shifting ever so slightly, he moved his hand to Kuroiyami's face, gently moving so that he could see her eyes.

And, although the faintest of blushes passed across his cheeks, he could clearly see that the usually bright turquoise of her eyes was slightly glazed over, a little too shadowy and misty. Clearly different from usual . . .

She blinked once and then, her own pale cheeks reddening, the Third Division captain began to lean forwards ever so slowly, never once averting her gaze from his.

Thinking that it was probably an extremely good time to get out of easy reaching distance, bind her very securely with kidō, and try to work out how to return her to normal – because after everything, this certainly did _not_ seem very normal to him – Tōshirō found himself still seated just inside the cave, unable to move due to her slight weight throwing his balance as well as his own indecision. Who knew, he might end up disrupting her mental balance if he did something too sudden . . . what the hell was happening?

He almost hoped that this was just a strange dream . . . wait, should that be 'dream' or 'nightmare'?

* * *

><p>Likara wondered what in the world she was doing and she felt her cheeks flush further. This was not exactly how she'd planned to break an awkward silence, and it was a far cry from a harsh remark. Just why exactly was she about to kiss Hitsugaya Tōshirō, fellow captain in the Gotei 13, her former friend and, up until things got complicated right <em>now<em>, the shinigami she currently hated? What was going on and _why_ wasn't she pulling back?

There was probably only an inch between them now, and the distance was, perhaps unfortunately, depending on your point of view, not getting any larger. On the contrary, it was still steadily growing smaller and, if logic prevailed, it wouldn't be that long before-

Likara's eyes closed as their lips met in a reserved kiss and she could feel her cheeks flaming like wildfire, the blaze uncontrollable and furious. Once again . . . what exactly was she doing? Any coherent thought in her head was efficiently broken apart before she had enough time to properly register anything much at all. Except for the fact that she happened to be kissing Tōshirō . . .

Probably less than a 'moment' later, their kiss was anything but _reserved_ and instead it was passionate, demanding and perfectly honest, although neither of them really understood what was happening on a fully conscious level.

Pressing forwards slightly, Likara grasped ahold of the fabric of Hitsugaya's haori, pulling in a way that displayed her unwillingness to lose her power and independence, no matter what the situation. She flinched slightly when the other captain bit her lower lip lightly, before giving up enough of her pride to submit to his silent request and parting her lips fractionally.

If this was a kiss, and she hardly knew what else it could be but that, then it was one of the most powerful experiences she could remember having in quite some time. The almost equal amount of give and take that such an action required, not to mention the level of understanding and trust, perhaps . . . then how exactly was she in a position to perform such an act with her former friend and current comrade?

Unwilling to release the seeming illusion just yet - although she did know it was reality and also that, had she been in her right mind, she probably would've bolted instead - she tilted her head slightly, noiselessly saying that it was her turn now, and then used the time that followed to thoroughly explore the coolness of his mouth. There was both a level of reality and unreality to everything that had happened since the rain had begun, perhaps even as far back as the initial uncontrolled fall into this Realm of Truth. Because even then she'd lowered her icy walls enough to hold his hand and, just like a child, she'd coveted the fragile security that being with someone provides, even for the slightest of delusional moments.

Her mind was drawn back to the present as they parted and she almost had to look away, the burn in her cheeks and the reminiscent feel of ice dancing over her lips continuing to send her thoughts into disarray. Her lungs didn't seem to be functioning properly either, as her breath came in ragged, uneven gasps. What . . . what exactly did they just do? Repeat: WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED?

Her vision suddenly sharpened into almost painful detail and she shook her head slightly, blinking a little in an attempt to restore her sight to normal. It was then that she realised the soft and shadowy cloak that had been wrapped around her mind was released and she almost choked at the sensation. So this wasn't enhanced clarity . . . this was _normal_. A normality that she'd almost forgotten . . .

If they'd been in a trance of some sort just moments before, then now they were perfectly in their right minds.

Likara found her cheeks continuing to darken furiously in colour and she fought to keep her expression neutral. Risking a glance at the other captain, she saw that his face mirrored what he's must look like – flaming red cheeks, too bright eyes still adjusting to normality, forced nonchalance.

And both of them had questions in the turquoise depths of their gazes.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō watched as Likara's flustered expression slid into her usual one, that careful and easy expressionlessness, and he briefly wondered how she could so easily assume such a façade of indifference. Slowly, the colour faded from her face and she shifted back a little further, getting ready to rise. He noticed that she was ever so slightly unsteady as she stood, and, after a moment's thought, he rose as well, stretching a little and wondering if the situation could get any more awkward. As it was, the slightest shift of the other captain made him flinch almost unnoticeably and wonder in mild shock if she was about to start acting in that frightening and confusing way again. What to do . . . what to do . . . he wondered if he'd ever known, cause ever since she'd swept into the captains meeting wearing the haori of the Third Division's leader, nothing had been simple.<p>

Likara turned back to Tōshirō, fully intending to say _something_, anything that might disperse the mass of turbulent emotions that was currently warring with itself in the air between them, but as she raised her gaze to his, she saw something that almost made her cringe. The teal of his eyes was shifting rapidly from clear brightness to a shadowy, unfocused state. She could only guess that was how she'd looked before . . . _that_.

_Denial isn't going to help you . . . it'd be better just to face up to what just happened,_ the annoying thought trailed through her head at an agonisingly slow pace, but she quickly shoved it away and tried to focus on the current situation. The one where the Captain of the Tenth Division was looking like he was about to fall into a hundred pieces due to whatever had previously affected both of their actions.

'Tōshirō?' completely ignoring the familiar sensation of his name rolling off her tongue, Likara peered at the white haired shinigami hesitantly, uncharacteristically afraid of what he might do all of a sudden, 'Are you . . . are you alright?' her voice was coming out funny too.

Dark turquoise finally lost focus completely . . . that silent battle was lost.

Likara turned away and concentrated fully on placing one foot before the other, trying to distance herself from the other captain, already having turned before she noticed that final change. Her gaze was locked on her neatly folded haori and her zanpakutō, lying diagonally across the rectangle of white, partially obscuring her Division's number.

When a hand tugged on her shoulder, the motion sending her reeling back and turning at the same time, she raised her hands to send the Tenth Division captain, who she automatically assumed was back in whatever state they'd both been in before, especially because she didn't expect him to touch her cheek in any other situation, flying. Unfortunately, briefly meeting his darkened eyes was enough to have her own vision going out of control.

Consequently, instead of pushing him away, her hands, previously readied to shove against his chest, slid upwards and into his snow white hair, pulling down and, although her mind was in a state of numb shock once again, crashing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

_Hide, hide, hide away . . . keep you secrets close . . . step into the Realm of Truth . . . and have revealed what you hide most. Doom, gloom and bloodied truth . . . do you know the future holds . . . trouble for those that you hold dear . . . so I wonder . . . does this give you cause for fear?_

And, although the words flowed through Likara's thoughts, searing away at anything else that dared show itself in her mind, each syllable spoken in such a sickening and frightful tone, one that sent harsh chills down her spine, her only response was to tighten her hold on the captain before her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Not much to say . . . really. Uhm, well . . . thank you for reading and I'll work onwards towards the next chapter.  
>Oh, and for everyone who really thought they should just hurry up and kiss, there you have it. Although the circumstances, perhaps, might not have been what you expected . . .<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: Curiosity Kills

_Chapter 12: Curiosity Kills_

Hana flicked curious glances at the carefully blank expressions on the faces of her fellow screen watchers. Her smirk grew wider as she noticed the faint blush on Yumi's cheeks and Yumeka's slightly taken aback look. Raku had one dark eyebrow raised but it was clear he was glad – was 'glad' the right word? – to have found _exactly_ what they'd been looking for.

'So that there,' she pointed to the white haired shinigami on the screen, 'Is her weakness?'

'Unless she's heartless enough to either not care about the welfare of her lover,' Yumeka's tone was rather wry, as if she'd expected something along the lines of what had happened, to happen, as soon as she'd set her warm teal eyes on the pair, but the rest of her expression was hard, 'Or there's something else going on that we can't determine from here, then yes . . . love is a definite weakness,' she cast a brief glance at Yumi and Raku before closing her eyes, 'People can go to drastic lengths for that bond,'

'Ah . . . well . . .' thinking that she should say _something_, especially as she'd caught Yumeka's look, Yumi shifted uncomfortably, her usual cheer deserting her, 'How can you be so sure that they're . . . _lovers_?' the word, to her, seemed more than a little bit too strong considering the situation, 'To me, at least, they didn't seem to have kissed before,'

'Why not?' Hana, although she completely agreed, decided to exploit this situation to the fullest, '_You_ still blush as red as a tomato whenever _he_,' she flicked a finger at Raku in an offhand manner, as if he didn't matter for much, before continuing, 'Kisses you, so how come you're so sure?'

'Neither of them looked like they'd kissed _anyone_ before, let alone each other,' for once Raku wasn't bothered by Hana's taunting as he was too busy figuring out the answers to the questions that Yumi had just raised, 'So perhaps we should assume that up until now, their feelings for the other were hidden? If so, then of course this Realm would influence them to act that way. It would, if nothing else, explain why they were blushing so much and acting like . . . like they were in such a foreign and awkward situation,'

'Still . . . she was influenced a lot stronger than he was,' Yumeka rose in her slow, gentle way and then she walked over to the screen, looking closer at both shinigami, 'But I don't believe it was because her hidden feelings were stronger than his. I think, like was mentioned before, she has more than just that to keep hidden. I wonder . . . oh, if only this thing had some way of seeing their thoughts. It would make figuring out her other mystery so much easier,'

'Aside from that,' after a decidedly uncomfortable pause, in which no one knew what to say, Raku changed the subject, 'I'm going to wait until they leave tomorrow before I inform the boss about what went on,' he grinned suddenly, 'Wow, we're going to sound like total perverts if we explain even a little of _that_,' he gestured to the screen again, 'To him . . . or the twins, for that matter,' he began chuckling.

'Which twins?' Hana began laughing as well, just for the heck of it, 'Oh . . .' she was having trouble breathing, her laughter was so intense, 'Midori and Chidori are never going to let us forget that we didn't call them when things got _interesting_,' she burst into fresh chuckles and began rolling around on the ground, slapping her hands onto the floorboards enthusiastically.

Everyone else was a little worried about the sparks flying from her body.

'It's probably a good thing, we don't want them getting any ideas. They're hard enough to handle as it is,' Yumi joined in the cheerful chorus, leaning back against Raku as she laughed, 'It's a good thing they're the youngest here or else, I don't know . . . we'd have to respect their mischievous acts due to traditional age deference. The amount of times they somehow find ways to start your fights,' she tapped Hana on the back heartily and then she attempted to do the same with Raku, but he easily evaded the 'attack', 'It's hilarious,'

'Pull yourselves together, it's not the end of the world, and certainly not the end of your observation duties,' Yumeka sighed deeply, giving them all such a kind and lovely smile that they fell silent immediately and dutifully turned back to the screen, even Hana, 'Good, you lot behave yourselves, I'm going to check on the twins,'

The three of them waited until she was out of both hearing and seeing distance before chuckling again. Then they both looked at Yumi expectantly, silently waiting for her to do what they both assumed she really wanted to.

Golden eyes sparkling with mischief, Yumi pressed her hands to the cool floorboards and then she let her gaze lose focus, sending out her senses far further than any of them could manage, except maybe Raku, because he was an unlimited well of potential. Her breathing slowed also, and it wasn't long before she was sending out her senses along invisible waves of reishi and towards the cave where the two shinigami were.

Eyes snapping open, as they'd slowly closed before, she grinned at her two curious onlookers, 'Brilliant,' as they both gave her blank looks, she laughed and elaborated, 'The journey here, the fight, and then the influence of the reishi here has drained their strength considerably. It won't be long before,' looking up at the screen, she almost shouted out in glee when the female shinigami moved back into the cave and curled up to sleep, resting her head beside the white haired captain's and linking her hands with his as well, 'They fall asleep,'

'They look so cute,' Hana mused, tapping her fingernails on the fanged mask fragment on her right cheek, 'Lying beside each other like that, knees all tucked up . . . and holding hands too,' she sighed deeply, 'How it makes me want to kill them both,' the stone around the screen erupted into flames which didn't burn . . . at least, not at that moment, 'How it pains my tender heart,'

The last part was said in such an overly dramatic way that, along with such romantic gestures, that after five seconds of trying their hardest not to, all three of them burst into laughter again, the flames fading as they did so.

'Sometimes you're not so hard to cope with,' Raku spoke in a purposefully serious way, 'My deepest apologies for all of our fights in the past, my carrot headed friend,'

Hana's eye twitched in a very noticeable way, a vein pulsing visibly on her forehead, and then she leapt at the smirking man, 'Shut up you bastard! You and your smart talk was what made me decide to dye my hair in the first place,' she shook a handful of black hair, artfully streaked with red, before his face, 'Look! Just leave me alone when it comes to my freaking hair!'

'Freak indeed,' sharing a one-sided conspiratorial look with Yumi, Raku sighed in an exaggerated way as he effortlessly brushed the fuming woman aside, 'Go away if you aren't going to concentrate on what's on the screen. We are still fulfilling an assignment at the moment, if you can remember that . . . my orange haired but incredibly endearing nemesis,'

'Why you-,' after receiving an almost pleading look from Yumi that clearly asked her to 'let it drop because we seriously will get in trouble for slacking, especially since the boss asked for this personally', Hana sighed and followed the instruction, 'Alright, alright,'

'Thank you,' smiling honestly, Yumi closed her eyes, just briefly, hiding the slight welling up of tears at the corners of her eyes. These people . . . they were the ones she held the closest to her heart. The only ones who hadn't betrayed her, pitied her when she didn't want their sympathy, or treated her differently than others of her rank . . . those living here, in the Realm of Truth, she would do anything for them.

* * *

><p>Likara ran through her dream world aimlessly, still floating on the illusion that caused her eyes to lose focus and her to . . . act in 'strange' ways. There were words and sounds snatching at her mind but she forced them away, content to stay as she was, unhindered by anything, only bound to the ground by the feel of hands in her own.<p>

Of course, the whole deal with her _affectionate_ actions, and his too, was still as much of a vexing mystery as ever, not to mention an embarrassing one, but still, she couldn't force herself to think of that right at that moment.

Letting her reiatsu flare, the captain moved her hand through the air before her, allowing her staff of water to form in the wake of her drifting fingers. The thought that she should try using the dance sequence one day with her zanpakutō entered her head but she brushed it aside. This was supposed to be meditative, to calm and restore balance in her troubled soul, so using a blade seemed wrong. Weapons and peace were, perhaps, not likely companions.

Shushing herself, Likara raised her hands, noting the lack of any faded scars or marks on her palms, a signal that she was indeed dreaming, and then, in a single swift movement, she sent the staff whipping through the air. Then, as her surroundings lightened, she began to spin the reiatsu-influenced water between her fingers.

_Calm the mind_

It wasn't easy, as the memory of Hitsugaya's lips on hers was still uncomfortably fresh, but in the end she did manage to enter a state of calm. Even when dreaming her problems still plagued her, if only on occasion.

_Relax the soul_

Focusing further, she drew her reiatsu down into a controlled level of power. Staff swirling around her, keeping her balance just off centre, she let her gaze slide along its length, noting the rippling water beneath the layer of reiatsu. It was a hypnotically beautiful thing, really, to see water being manipulated in ways that was usually physically impossible.

_Fly_

The image of the lake began to appear slowly, although she was not yet at the point where it would become properly apparent. This place, this Realm of Truth, seemed to cause her focus to become sharper as she moved towards the heart of her being. She wondered why, because up until now, everything had been completely confusing.

_Dive_

That sudden flash of fabric caught in the cool breeze and the shift in her weight as she moved the staff from one hand to the other . . . the whole thing was so familiar, and yet she was sure she could feel some oddly familiar-but-unfamiliar presence watching her every move. Every movement that the water staff made, directed through the slightest twitch of her fingers, every deep breath she took as she focused . . . it was so strange, and yet not completely unfamiliar . . . or familiar. Which now meant that she was repeating herself.

As it was when she released her physical form, she now hovered above the rippling, clear water of that lake, somewhere in her soul. Tears pricked her eyes and she yearned to feel the liquid beneath her. It would be cool and refreshing, almost sharp with its icy bite, but it would be everything she'd ever need to completely still her troubled, turbulent thoughts.

_Reflect_

Since she was in a cave, the usually indistinct figure before her seemed to have more form, but it was only an illusion, of course. The dragon mark on that young woman's back, on _her_ back, seemed to shift the water that seemed to surround it. She almost felt jealous for a moment, that that creature could reach the lake that she never could.

Staff twirling through her hands, gaining speed and flicking the air into a light breeze, swooshing past her cheek and almost brushing her skin, she took a step forwards. Bringing the collected water down, she bent slightly, letting the tip skim just above the water, before straightening and reaching towards the sky. Twirling slowly, she felt her bare feet moving through the cool air, moving around so that she revolved, drawing sweeping lines with her staff. Up and down, dipping first towards the lake and then towards the sky . . . sweeping around in such a graceful and refined way, pulsing power with every slight movement.

Her unfocused eyes widened ever so slightly when she realised that she'd moved across the space between her and that misty figure, and now the dragon seemed to be staring directly at her. Breath quickening, she took a single step forwards, feeling the staff of water bursting apart and raining liquid down into the lake . . . and then she _was_ that evasive form that always vanished before she could reach it. Her dress faded further, almost more white than it was turquoise, and she could feel the wind on her back, brushing across her birthmark, a sign that her dress was the one that that figure had worn before. That the illusion of her had worn before . . .

She had performed _reflect_ and was now only one step away from finishing the dance.

But she had no staff, and the water still evaded her, no matter how hard she tried to fall. Still, something in her deep mind told her that the last step was one which could only be done after she reached a state of utmost emotional turmoil, shattering heartbreak, and clawing sorrow.

Because as it was, even as she wondered about her actions with Tōshirō . . . it wasn't enough to allow her to know even the name of the final step. The step which would allow her to complete the sequence for the first time in all of her memory.

A single tear rolled from her right eye, as usual hidden by her hair.

The dance was left incomplete, and she fell forwards into a proper slumber, the muscles of her physical form tightening unconsciously at the loss.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō shifted uncomfortably, the hardness of the rock finally getting through to his tired mind. His clear, sharp turquoise eyes opened and he almost flinched in shock when he found himself looking straight at Likara's still sleeping form. Her expression was pained, as if she was having some kind of nightmare, and he contemplated waking her before deciding that, since he was in his right mind now, she would be too, and considering that, she probably wouldn't appreciate being woken by him. He would be best to return to distancing himself from her, because it was rather obvious that, due to the rather stubborn part of both their personalities, if not the rest as well, neither of them would easily come to terms with what had occurred enough to actually talk about it. Not at all . . .<p>

Sitting up, carefully extricating his hands from her previously almost painful grip, and sliding back along the smooth stone until he felt his back connect with another wall, the young captain thought he saw a flicker of turquoise light coming from Kuroiyami's form, and running along the ground towards him. Wondering what exactly it was, because although 'reiatsu' came instantly to mind, it didn't seem like the flaring mass of power that usually erupted from shinigami when they released their reiatsu, Tōshirō reached out to touch the end of the flickering line.

_A young girl, perhaps two or three years old, shaking her head while she laughed cheerfully, soft black hair, discoloured only lightly by silver, flying across her flushed cheeks. She ran around the room, tumbling over only to rise again, the colour of her face darkening as she slowly ran out of energy. Innocent, carefree, untroubled by the darkness in the world . . . that child was the embodiment of a kind simplicity. A cheerful, happy, bubbly, playful, and mischievous spirit with only an honest desire to live and learn, guided always by the comforting hands of two older, more experienced figures. That joyous trio . . . that was a family._

Dark turquoise eyes widened, pupils dilated in shock, and Tōshirō snatched his hand away. What exactly was that? What had he just seen? His whole form was tense and shaking slightly, something he was most certainly unaccustomed to, and he looked rather pale. Looking back at Kuroiyami, who still slept on although her expression hadn't smoothed out at all, he wondered if that series of images, no . . . that _recording_, was from her.

_If it's a memory, then I guess it makes a little sense_, now completely awake and doubting his ability to go back to sleep, the white haired captain began pondering the odd occurrence, _But when I first met Likara_, the image of the cave with the snow falling outside and the wide turquoise eyes surfaced in his mind again, _She wasn't that young at all. Rather, she looked about nine or ten human years old. If that girl was her, and it looked like it, considering that not many people are born with natural silver highlights in their hair, then when was that memory formed? From what I know, or more accurately, what she told me . . . she came to the Soul Society not so long before we met. _

Completely confused now as to when Likara might have created that memory of being such a young child, Tōshirō continued to frown and consider the situation from every possible angle. Looking closer at the other captain, he could see that the glowing line originated from two points on her body. The first was her chest, approximately where her heart should be, and the second was her right eye, covered by that veil of black hair. Frown deepening suddenly as he registered the second point, the captain reached out once again to brush his fingertips against the line, still flickering in and out of sight, like he'd only be able to see it if he looked the right way. He'd only meant to see if it was moist or not, as then it was likely formed from her tears, but suddenly he found another one of those scenes appearing before his eyes, intruding on his mind and clearing away all of his other thoughts, if only for the briefest of insubstantial moments.

_The same girl, a little older as if she was four, walking beside a taller figure whose face was hidden from view, and smiling cheerily. There was a flash of movement to one side and the girl blinked, turning her head to watch two spirits running by, hair streaming out behind them, eyes closed due to the wideness of their mischievous grins. She laughed aloud at their antics and tugged on the taller person's gloved hand, pointing towards the two souls. The other figure, a woman, or so it seemed, spoke to her softly, explaining how nothing was there and it was cheeky to point out things that didn't exist. The black haired child paused visibly, just for a moment, before nodding and continuing on with her walk. Large turquoise eyes straying often towards the couple of wandering spirits that appeared as they made their way around the town, the plus souls unseen by most._

Tōshirō was getting more and more confused by what he was seeing, but one thing was for sure. That trail of shimmering turquoise was indeed a type of liquid, although of what he still wasn't sure. It might have been tears, but it had an odd quality that made it seem more than unnatural. But, putting that aside, what had he seen this time? A child Kuroiyami Likara showing the plus souls to her mother? A mother who didn't have a high enough reiatsu to see them, and so consequently did not believe they existed? It seemed like such a classic tale.

So, like all stories, it should have a setting, both time and place.

Initially, Tōshirō had wondered if the townscape had been Karakura, but after seeing that second 'recording', he wasn't sure that it was. The place looked a little too developed compared to what he'd seen of the place that always seemed to be the centre of multiple disasters, most notably, the Aizen incident.

There's a saying which claims that 'curiosity killed the cat', but, although he'd heard of it, Tōshirō decided that he wanted to know more about the black and silver haired child-who-might-be-Likara.

So . . . would curiosity kill the dragonlord?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you again for reading! And, might I add, the next chapter will be split into two distinct sections: one, the cave where a certain Hitsugaya Toshiro tries to figure out what he's seeing . . . and two, the Soul Society, where Matsumoto Rangiku has been rather busy . . . planning, carrying out her plans, and dragging a whole heap of people along with her. Not least some of the other Lieutenants . . .


	14. Chapter 13: Innocence Die

_Chapter 13: Innocence Die_

Holding his breath, although why such an action was necessary, he wasn't exactly too sure, Tōshirō reached out towards the glittering liquid again. After making the decision to use this strange opportunity to find out as much about this child-who-might-be-Likara as he could, he'd licked one of the fingers with which he'd previously touched the liquid, just on impulse, because if he'd stopped to think about it, he probably wouldn't have done it. Anyhow, he was now practically certain that the liquid was Likara's tears, because it was salty. Still . . . the lengths a person went to after such a confusing day, while not thinking at all, seemed to be never-ending, and he wondered if he'd manage to get out of the Realm with his sanity intact. It was a rather worrying prospect, because he was the leader of one of the Gotei 13's Divisions and was hardly easy to replace. Look at the current vacancies in the captains positions . . . even if one had been filled, that still left two more, and it had been a decent amount of time since all of the chaos caused by the war had died down.

Just before his fingertips touched the shimmering glow again, Tōshirō suddenly had the terrible thought about what Matsumoto – how had he managed to forget about her? – might be doing while he was away . . . and that was more frightening than almost _anything_ else that came to his already troubled mind.

* * *

><p>Rangiku laughed loudly and heartily, cheeks flushed and eyes shining bright, and poured more sake down Hisagi's front. Not on purpose, of course, but being completely drunk herself, his cup was moving around a little too fast for her to follow with the bottle. In actual fact, her head was just spinning because he didn't really move his cup at all. But, in any case, while Shuuhei tried to work out why he was completely drenched with alcohol, the strawberry blonde woman turned to give Izuru a bone crushing hug, ignoring his startled but rather strangled protests.<p>

'I'm so glad we got all of this together in time. My captain's coming back tomorrow . . . with your captain too, now that I think about it,' she laughed again, hitting him cheerfully with the now empty sake bottle, 'So this was the perfect time for such an awesome party, don't ya think? I don't know what I would've done if the captain had returned. Probably nothing at all,'

Giggling, she turned and wandered off, presumably trying to find another victim, as well as another bottle of sake, as hers was strangely and unexpectedly empty. Kira watched three versions of her curvaceous figure leave in the opposite direction, and then he turned to watch Hisagi as the other Lieutenant stared at the front of his shihakusho, still not understanding why it was wet and why he smelt like . . . like, well, sake and really only sake.

'Hello Kira!' Momo, who didn't drink for a number of reasons – one, being her frequent check-ups at the Fourth Division where Unohana made sure she wasn't doing _anything_ that might put strain on her health, two, a certain Hitsugaya Tōshirō who also made sure she wasn't straining herself in any way, and three, it really didn't appeal to her because you really could do regrettable things while intoxicated, not to mention the hangover the next day – was still completely sober and as usual, bright and cheerful too, 'Are you alright? You look a little . . . sick, Kira,'

It was a bit of an understatement considering his paler-than-usual skin tone and the almost lost look in his dark blue eyes. The sake cup in his hand was too full, thanks to a certain busty Lieutenant, and consequently it was splashing alcohol out over the edges, dripping off his hand and onto the already horribly untidy floor below. Shiro-chan would have a fit if he saw his Division looking like this . . .

The Tenth Division really was an absolute mess, to put it very, very lightly.

'Hinamori?' trying to focus and, while his cheeks were already flushed from the sake, Izuru did blush a little more, 'Are you sure you're well enough to be out and about at this hour?'

Although he was obviously just concerned for her health, Momo almost grimaced at his words. Ever since she'd been stabbed during the Winter War, no . . . ever since she'd been stabbed by Aizen – or was it back when she tried to attack Ichimaru and ended up getting herself locked in prison? – anyhow, whenever it had been, since then everyone had treated her differently than they had before. And, quite frankly, she didn't enjoy it much at all. Consequently, having her old friend join in with the crowd and begin the 'oh Hinamori, are you alright?', 'Lieutenant Hinamori, maybe you should go and rest', 'Don't strain yourself', 'I'll do this for you, you go and have a nap' . . . it was absolutely infuriating! The only people she didn't mind worrying over her were Unohana, because she was scary when she wanted to be, and Shiro-chan, because he'd known her for a lot longer than anyone else and also because she felt like she owed him at least that much. So, this situation now . . . look out Kira.

'Actually, you're the one who doesn't look too well. Do you think your captain will be pleased to see you in such a state? I bet you'll have a massive hangover tomorrow, and she is returning then, isn't she?' feeling uncharacteristically bold, the usually sweet girl put a little steel in her tone, crossing her arms at the same time and trying to look like Shiro-chan, 'I suggest you go back to the Third Division's barracks immediately and get some rest! Now, Kira! Move it!'

Izuru wondered who he was talking to, because it certainly didn't seem to be the Hinamori Momo he knew. His alcohol addled brain couldn't put two and two together and consequently he turned to walk off, too confused to even consider asking the girl standing before him who she might possibly be.

'Kira!' now feeling exasperated, if nothing else, Momo reached out, took away his sake – well, she grabbed it, spilt more of the liquid out of the cup, and tossed it at someone nearby, shook him hard and, when that failed to get any sort of satisfactory response, she closed her eyes, bit her lip, scrunched up her face, stepped onto the nearest table, and slapped him hard across the cheek, 'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Forgive me, Kira! I'm sorry!' she apologised the whole time, 'But you seriously . . . you really needed that!'

'Hinamori?' finally coming back to his senses enough that he could finally properly recognise his long-time friend, Izuru winced suddenly and touched his cheek, 'Er . . . Hinamori,' although he didn't expect her to be the type, the evidence was literally stinging his face, 'Did you just slap me?' his bewilderment and disbelief was perfectly complete.

'Er . . . well . . . that is . . . uh,' Momo blushed furiously, and then she cursed wherever her sudden boldness had come from, not that she often cursed, and then she cursed that her confidence had deserted her, once again, not that she often cursed, 'Uhm, you see . . . well-,'

'LOVE! LOVE! SWEET LOVE! IT'S FREAKING LOVE! SOMEONE GET SOME ROSES OVER HERE!' screaming like a banshee, Rangiku swooped down on the pair as they both flushed bright red. Well, Momo was going red from embarrassment, and Izuru was already red because Momo hit him in the face . . . _obviously_.

'Matsumoto!' as more and more people turned to look, probably due to the fact that Rangiku kept on screaming on and on about love, Momo just went redder and redder until she finally though she was about to die from embarrassment. No, it wouldn't be someone stabbing her that killed her, especially since she'd recovered from such incidents _twice_ now . . . instead it would be Matsumoto, Matsumoto's loud mouth, Matsumoto's sake, and . . . Kira. Because if Kira hadn't been drinking Matsumoto's sake then Matsumoto's loud mouth wouldn't have begun babbling utter nonsense. Because it _was_ nonsense . . . wasn't it?

She paled suddenly as she wondered if more people thought she and Kira were . . . more than friends. Sure, they'd known each other for quite a long while, but . . . but . . . but, she cast around for something to put after the next unfortunate 'but' . . . BUT Kira had raised his blade against her!

It seemed like a good enough excuse, although why one was even necessary was beyond her at that moment, considering that _nothing_ was going on between her and Kira . . . but that was before she remembered that she'd technically been the one to draw her zanpakutō _first_. As well as release her Shikai . . . Oh well, big flaw in that one, who cares! Surely there was some other incident that suggested something other than . . . what Matsumoto was saying in her loud and cheerful voice.

_Kira has . . ._ Momo almost choked as she remembered the most recent of his actions, _Healed me during the Winter War, that time before I got stabbed,_ quickly moving on from that one, she thought, _Come to visit me in the Fourth Division during the weeks when I was unconscious and still being healed, brought me get well flowers, helped me with the Fifth Division paperwork now that his captain does most of the Third's, stopped me from walking into a wall when I was too busy thinking,_ that one was just a _teeny_ bit embarrassing, _Given me his Obento when he thought I looked hungry, and also that time when I said I forgot to eat breakfast. Not laughed at me when I fell into Captain Ukitake's pond,_ that was also _slightly_ humiliating, _Helped me _out_ of Captain Ukitake's pond . . . reminded me about my appointments at the Fourth Division, and sacrificed himself to save me from Matsumoto that time when she was going crazy over dressing random people up. And then also when-_

'Is anyone home?' knocking her fist on Hinamori's head, Matsumoto peered at her concernedly, wondering why she was just staring straight through Izuru's head with her mouth hanging open limply_,_ looking just a little bit pale, 'Hinamori? Hinamori? Yoohoo?'

'GURK!' standing bolt upright all of a sudden and almost falling off the table, Momo gasped for air, having forgotten to breathe during her little trip on the thought train, 'A . . . ACHOO!'

Having not been sure what to say at all, the incredibly loud, disruptive and _wet_ sneeze came as a sort of savior. If only she hadn't been standing right before Izuru though . . .

'That's so totally . . . _nasty_,' expression deadpan, Rangiku stared at Kira as he slowly recovered from having someone sneeze right in his face. To put it plainly, he looked positively, wait, no . . . he looked _negatively_ mortified, shocked, frozen, mildly insulted, horrified . . . the list went on and on and on. He looked like he was wondering if he'd get a cold from the sneeze, have the cold progress into a flu, get seriously ill and then die . . . Kira Izuru and his pessimism, the legendary duo in the Soul Society. Well, not really, but anyway.

'I am _so_ sorry,' now looking like a tomato with arms, legs and a fully functioning body, albeit with unpredictable sinuses, Momo really did think she was about to drop dead from the complete humiliation of the whole moment, 'S-sorry, I'm so sorry . . . Kira, I . . . I really, really didn't mean t-to sneeze right in your . . . in your f-face,'

It was a very terrible thing to do, but unfortunately for whoever was directly affected, namely Lieutenant Kira Izuru, Momo found that the whole situation suddenly became incredibly funny. So, as she laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face and her stomach muscles clenched uncomfortably, everyone just watched on and the general thought was 'how can she be this . . . _high_ . . . she didn't even drink anything'.

'Kira,' looking at the blonde man anxiously, Matsumoto smiled almost hesitantly, all appearance of drunkenness now completely and utterly gone, 'Seeing as you look more sober now than you did the last time I saw you . . . a few minutes before Hinamori went _strange_, could you possibly take her back to the Fifth Division? I'm not sure she's that . . . okay,'

'Uh . . . sure,' eyeing Momo nervously, as if he was about to get an impromptu and unwanted shower again, Izuru first made her get down from the table before he followed her out of the Tenth Division and towards the Fifth, ensuring that she continued to walk in the correct direction.

He, like Hinamori herself – before she might possibly have suffered some slight mental trauma, presumably on the realisation that Kira was actually a really great friend to have and that she was a really lucky person – was trying to work out how exactly Matsumoto had come to . . . _that_ conclusion.

Not that either of them said anything on the subject, but denial suddenly became their best friend.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head to clear the worry away, Tōshirō let his hand brush against the reiatsu-like line of power. It was less clear now, even when he focused hard on adjusting his sight to the level where he could see the turquoise, and he assumed that whatever Likara had been thinking about when she cried had faded from her mind, causing the power she'd released to vanish back to her form. He couldn't understand why the thread had originated both from her hidden eye, and also her heart, not that he understood anything about the images projected.<p>

_The same girl, probably not much older than before, sitting at a school desk and reading a book. There were other children around her, some who exchanged words with her, others who didn't, but one thing was clear. Although the ones who spoke with her seemed to act as her friends, it was exactly that . . . acting. But, whether it was by choice or just through pure innocence, the black and silver haired child did not seem to notice how they pointed and whispered behind her back, or indirectly insulted her even when she stood or sat right beside them. It was like she lived on the other side of an infinitely long panel of crystal clear glass, a barrier that she didn't know existed but which kept every harsh remark from affecting her at all. And it wasn't something that that young girl had created herself, or so it seemed._

Tōshirō frowned as the scene faded. There was almost no doubt in his mind that the girl was a young Likara, but how exactly that memory was formed had never been more of a mystery. Actually, it was about the same amount of one as it had been five minutes ago. He was repeating himself, feeling tired even though his mind was whirling at a thousand miles per second, and wondering why he hadn't just ignored that glowing light.

Deciding that he'd look one last time, and, due to the way the line had almost completely faded, one more scene would really be the most he'd be able to see anyway, Tōshirō once again reached out his hand. Foolish, rash, unthinking . . . whatever his actions might be, there was no way he'd be able to let the matter drop until there was absolutely no further way of pursuing answers any longer.

'_Hey . . . I can see the spirits of the dead,' the girl stood before the other figures, her parents, and looked up at them with honest turquoise eyes, 'But don't worry, they're nice and all,'  
><em>_There was a tension filled pause, but then the two adults just shook their heads and told her not to make up wild and unbelievable stories. It worried them though, that much was clear, but the worry was only for the fact that they believed their child was lying.  
><em>_They would ignore this strange declaration and, if anything, cast it aside as an untruth._

Before he had the change to pull away, the scene changed and, this time, it was almost insubstantial, as the line of tears had dried up and the glowing turquoise light had faded.

_Turquoise eyes were bright with unshed tears and the girl, perhaps six years of age, shook slightly in apparent shock as ugly bruises blossomed across her pale skin. Unintelligible taunts and insults passed around her, wearing down at that shield that had forever kept her safe. Forever preserved her fragile carefree life and protected her innocence.  
><em>_It was inevitable, as soon as that open hand had met the soft skin of the child's cheek, that her barrier would break under the psychological pressure created by the realisation that her ability was not accepted and therefore neither was she.  
><em>_And so, with a sound like the shattering of one thousand panes of glass, the screams of a hundred tortured souls, and the whimper of a single girl, the shield that kept the hurt away broke into a million pieces and she was left utterly defenseless._

* * *

><p>'This is so . . . un-fun,' the words were said in a rather disappointed way, 'We're not getting to see anything interesting . . . or anything much at all. Is Raikuro's birdy working properly?'<p>

Hana twitched and sighed for the hundredth time since the twins, Midori and Chidori, had come to join the rest of them in watching the two captains sleeping, 'Shut up, if it's so bad, then why doncha just leave?' she glared at the backs of their sea-green haired heads, 'And I know you're not kids or anything, but why exactly does being perverted and spying on unsuspecting shinigami appeal to you . . . I don't know whether to laugh or be disturbed,'

'Do both then,' tone laid-back, Raku sent a lazy smile in Hana's direction, sure that some finely ground dust fell from the remains of her Hollow mask as she clenched her jaw tightly in suppressed anger, 'And don't you complain about those two, you're not leaving either and I'm _sure_,' his grin widened as he emphasised the word tauntingly, 'You're wishing for some other interesting and possibly naughty things to happen. Too bad those two shinigami are sleeping,' before the red eyed woman could send back some sour retort, he turned his piercing gaze on the twins, 'And there's nothing wrong with the shadow at all, or my control over it for that matter,'

It was so dark out there now, that really, they could hardly see anything. Except that captain's white hair . . . in the black, that did kind of stand out just a little.

'Sure, sure,' nodding and giving him a completely believing look, both girls grinned cheerfully, 'How about we play a game? It's gotta be better than watching people sleep,'

'Or we could go and kill them,' Hana growled irritably and Yumi was certain she saw some sparks flicker into existence around the young woman's hands, 'That'd be a lot more enjoyable than sitting here like lazy-assed-,'

'Language, Hana,' Yumeka thought to interfere at that moment because everything seemed to be getting a little out of hand, 'Alright you lot,' she stood up, showing them all that she was serious and that she was _not_ going to tolerate any contradictions, 'Midori, Chidori, you wanted to come and watch. Now, if you've had enough, please leave or stay quiet because other people might not enjoy your . . . interruptions. Hana,' turning to the woman in question, she continued, not at all fazed by the death glare she was receiving, 'Well, if looks could kill . . .' she shook her head before continuing with what she'd been planning to say, 'Don't try to antagonise Raku, or anyone else. Also, do not fall for any of the twins' taunts, it should be below you,' she finished there, as Yumi hadn't done anything wrong, and Raku had been far more controlled than usual, although he _had_-

'Are you going to stand there all night? You're not made of glass, you know,' even though there was nothing to see on the screen, Hana didn't hesitate before taking advantage of the older, at least in appearance, woman's brief silence, 'Hurry up and sit down, will you?'

'I'm surprised you had the _courage_ to insult me like that,' tone sliding to the sweetest of honey-coated venom, Yumeka curled a strand of her blue hair around a long finger as she stared at Hana with glittering teal eyes, 'Normally you're smart enough to stay on my _good_ side,'

Four of the others gulped audibly, but Raku's grin just deepened, his black eyes narrowing to slits.

As she registered the young man's subtle action from the corner of her eye, Hana realised more than a second too late exactly what had just occurred. Gazing into the electric teal of Yumeka's eyes, she felt the slight shift in her mind, one that no one else but the people around her would ever notice, and she almost sighed in defeat.

The older woman's hand curled around the hilt of her zanpakutō, and her smile couldn't have gotten any sweeter. Very deliberately, she began to draw the katana . . .

'Enough,' although his grin didn't fade, Raku waved a hand for Yumeka to properly sheath her blade once more, 'Hana, just apologise to _everyone_ here, especially the woman who nearly killed you, and then we'll just let this matter drop,' opening his eyes again, although he'd only narrowed them in the first place to give the black and red headed woman the hint she needed, he looked over at her mockingly.

'That wouldn't have killed me, and you know it,' Hana crossed her arms in annoyance and scowled deeply, 'The worst I would've gotten was a scratch or something like that . . . don't tell me you've forgotten what my reiatsu's like,' to accentuate her point, flames burst from her body, flickering without heat in the air around her, 'And this,' she referred to her spiritual pressure offhandedly, 'Is just my reiatsu,' seeing that they all just continued to stare, she sighed sharply, 'Alright, I'm sorry,'

There was a long pause, as each of the others considered this uncharacteristic sign of defeat, and then Midori spoke up, 'I don't want your apology,'

'Me neither,' Chidori thought to add, linking hands with her twin and grinning widely.

Hana looked just about ready to snap, 'I gave you a damn apology, just accept it already!'

'I don't want it,' shaking their heads, both of the younger girls spoke at the same time, 'I'm sorry, Hana,'

'W-what!' spluttering in her rage, the woman sat bolt upright, shaking with the effort of _not_ leaping forwards to strangle one of the girls, 'I don't want your apology! What are you even giving me one for?'

'Well, I don't want yours either!' hiding their mischievous grins, the twins continued to speak in unison as they embarked on yet another attempt at making Hana lose it completely. Although that might not be such a good idea, considering there were things in their house that could be burnt, least of all the structure itself . . .

'Look, you have no reason to apologise! I gave _you_ a freaking apology, let it drop!' red eyes darkening, the feline-like teeth on the woman's Hollow mask fragment clearly portrayed her fury as the fangs snapped together harshly.

'We gave you one too,' they were sickeningly innocent with their expressions and their tones.

'I'm not accepting it,' Hana didn't realise that the others were smirking at her for having so easily been drawn into another one of the twins' games. Even Yumi couldn't help but smile slightly.

'Us neither,' shaking their heads, the two green haired girls looked away.

'Fine!' jumping up, Hana stood shaking for a moment before shouting out angrily.

'_FINE!_' almost shrieking, the girls leapt up too.

As the declaration of 'fine' went back and forth, steadily getting louder and louder with each repetition, Yumeka couldn't help but smile properly, and without that supposedly frightening quality. She knew that each and every one of them could be cold-blooded and efficient killers, even slightly sadistic in some cases, but for now, while things were still relatively calm, they could bicker like this and not worry about anything else but that present moment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So, in this chapter, which unexpectedly happens to be one of the longer ones, there's been a mixture of seriousness, Matsumoto-ness, more seriousness, a bit of fun and randomness with Raku and the others . . . oh, and also a certain pair of shinigami who've recently begun taking walks in the park with denial. Heh, in this story, denial is actually quite popular . . .

Thanks for reading and I also thought I should thank everyone who's taken the time to review so far . . . it's such a pleasant surprise ^-^


	15. Chapter 14: Return to Reality

_Chapter 14: Return to Reality_

Likara's eyes opened in a flash and she restrained the desire to sit bolt upright. Instead, although the instinctive urge raced through both her mind and muscles, she peered around carefully, noting the rock of the walls and floor of the cave. Eyes narrowing slightly, she tried to focus on sensing her surroundings, rather than seeing them, because everything seemed more than a little hazy and also . . . confusing. She had a headache, something which she found incredibly annoying, and she also realised that she wasn't wearing her haori.

In a sudden and rather unexpected and unwelcome rush, the young captain recalled the events of the previous day. It was . . . not something she wanted to face directly after waking up, and certainly not something that was going to lessen her headache at all. Not in the slightest . . . rather, even glancing over at the white haired shinigami, who was apparently inspecting Hyorinmaru, she felt the faintest of flushes rise to her cheeks.

_Let's just get out of here . . . this place messes with people,_ cursing the slight tremble in her fingers, she clenched her hands tightly, feeling her nails bite into her palms, before rising and moving over to where her haori and zanpakutō lay, _The sooner we leave this place behind, the better_.

A few moments later, after adjusting her haori over her shoulders and attaching her zanpakutō to her back, Likara realised she'd been saying 'we' throughout her internal dialogue. Turquoise eyes narrowing dangerously, she took a moment to calm down and resume her perfectly indifferent mask, _You're going back to Urahara Shoten . . . and even if there's falling involved, you will _not _go and hold Tōshirō's hand _again_,_ her eyebrow twitched before she carefully smoothed her expression once more, _Then you'll go through a Senkaimon, thank goodness I know there's no free fall involved with them, and you'll return to the Soul Society. After that, both you and the Captain of the Tenth Division will report your return to the Head Captain who will then, I suppose, call a meeting to discuss the findings. And, during that discussion, under any circumstances, do_**not**_ go against _logic_ and explain _exactly _what happened between you and Tōshirō. Why does the very thought make my headache worse? . . . I wonder . . ._

Not pausing to look at the white haired shinigami, Likara strode out of the cave and in the direction of the place where they'd first arrived in this twisted Realm of Truth. Not even thinking the name of the place made her remotely consider that maybe she had feelings for the other captain. After all, she'd had almost all night to consider that.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō barely twitched when Likara rose, and he waited silently for her to leave before standing and turning to the mouth of the cave. He hadn't been awake long before the other captain showed signs of stirring, but he'd been smart enough to make himself look busy before she did. After all, even when she was asleep, it was pretty obvious that she was <em>not<em> going to say anything about what had happened . . . or anything much at all. Then again, neither had he, so he really couldn't start saying a word on the matter.

Sighing deeply, the white haired shinigami moved out into the early morning sunlight. He wondered briefly about Matsumoto, before casting that topic aside as soon as the word 'sake' floated into his head, and then he wondered how curious Urahara would be when they stepped – or fell, maybe they'd fall again – from the portal and back into his basement. If his guess was correct, the sneaky shopkeeper would refrain from doing anything obvious, but he'd be looking just as closely as he always did. That man always seemed to know what was going on, even in exile. It was an interesting and almost humorous thought, really, because although the Seireitei tried to keep its secrets, it never seemed to have that much luck.

Darkened turquoise eyes narrowing slightly against the glare, Tōshirō forced himself to face up to a few things, even just a little. Well, although most of yesterday was a blur or sorts, there were still a few things he could recall in almost painful detail. The first was the fact that he'd kissed Kuroiyami Likara . . . or was it the other way around? In any case, that . . . _affectionate_ action had occurred. Secondly, she'd been crying at some point during the night, and her tears had caused a strange line of power to run along the cave floor. And thirdly, although he knew it had something to do with that line of glittering liquid, he could recall a . . . sound. A sound that tore at his very soul, although what exactly it was, or had been, he couldn't remember now. Although whether or not he _wanted_ to, that was something else.

Shaking his head to clear the troubled thoughts, or at least attempt to, the Tenth Division captain continued on his brisk walk through the peaceful – deceitful – meadows. And, although a slight frown continued to pull at his lips, in such an atmosphere, his usual scowl was, for the most part, forgotten.

* * *

><p>'Looks like they're going,' leaning against Raku's back and watching as he sent his reiatsu through the slim black and red box – much like a phone of sorts, really – Yumi almost sighed. She didn't know if she was relieved that the shinigami were no longer intruding on the place she called home, or if she was just tired because of her lack of sleep the night before. As, after they'd decided that nothing else was happening and while Raku was obliged to remain watching the dark screen, they were going to bed, Hana had started another argument with the ever optimistic twins. The overall result? Not much sleep at all . . .<p>

Black eyes losing some of their hard and cold quality, Raku smiled a little in an almost apologetic way, 'Well, although I'm usually the one with issues regarding Hana, perhaps you'll have to try a little today in order to refrain from strangling or otherwise killing her,'

'Oh of course,' smile just a little strained, the usually bubbly young woman deflated a little as she slumped down into the nearest chair, 'Hey you lot! Hurry up and get in here!'

There was a moment's quiet before the others entered the smallish room and took their seats. The twins looked far too cheerful, Yumeka's eyes were closed and her face was a calm mask, and Hana looked, for the most part, absolutely terrible. How someone could appear to be in such a state of prolonged psychological agony . . . it was anyone's guess, but she managed it with a fair amount of ease and hidden pride. Even if no one mentioned it, the black and red haired woman could tell that some of them, at least Yumeka and Yumi, were worried about her. The argument with Midori and Chidori had gone a little longer than she'd expected, but they'd been unusually persistent with their mischievousness, so she really hadn't had any choice but to retaliate. Ah well, the joys of living in such a secluded place were many . . .

'Alright everyone,' trying not to sound too tired, Raku simply began to say what needed to be said, 'This is one of the group meetings called by the boss. Behave yourselves, okay?'

Such meetings didn't occur often because all of them together, huddled around a small device, and talking to three others through that device, didn't really work out too well. The last time, Hana had lost her temper, insulted one of the _other_ twins, and then almost destroyed the black and red box completely. It wasn't good, nor lucky for the person who was supposed to be in charge of all of the various people situated in the Realm of Truth.

'Fine,' ignoring, albeit with an immense effort, the two voices which cheekily echoed her words, Hana sighed and leaned back further in her chair, 'It's not like we've got much choice. Cause if we don't behave, you'll find some way of making our lives miserable. That or, if this is really actually serious, then the boss might even pay us a visit,'

Everyone was silent for another moment at the very thought. The boss wasn't that much older – in appearance – than most of them, except the twins. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, just like Yumeka, but somehow he still managed to incite a variety of emotions from all of them. However, most of the time those emotions were positive, and it was only once that he'd ever made a single one of them scared. Well . . . two of them, since the twins seemed to stay on relatively the same mental wavelength.

'We'll behave too,' Midori spoke for both her and her sister, and then they both nodded seriously. Whatever they might usually come across as, be it little annoyances, uncontrollable forces of chaos, or just indescribable, they could also be far more mature than their physical ages would usually dictate. It was strange, but at times like this one, it seemed like that responsible personality was actually the true one behind both of their cheery and friendly exteriors.

'Is everyone there?' the voice immediately had the whole six of them at attention, 'Good,'

Although she did wonder for just the slightest of moments how the boss could tell from such a distance away, although his exact location was a mystery, even to them, Yumeka spoke up, 'We're here. The shinigami captains are about to leave the Realm,'

'I see,' there was a pause, in which another two voices added what they thought was necessary, although what the words were, it was too hard to tell as the speakers obviously weren't that close to the other box, 'May I have a private word with you, Raikuro?'

'Certainly,' being on almost equal footing with their boss, despite a number of things, Raku didn't sound at all concerned with the request. On usual occurrences, he conveyed the messages alone, without the others around him, but he did usually speak to the twins. However, on the numerous but widely spaced occasions that he spoke directly to the boss, they sometimes tended to continue talking on about various things for hours.

The title 'boss' was really only a variation from his name, because in normal circumstances, they hardly associated with each other. This deal with the shinigami captains coming to the Realm and their orders to watch them closely . . . it meant that something large was beginning to pan out. And, if the relaxed tone the boss' voice took was any indication, it was unfolding exactly the way he'd hoped it would.

After the others had filed out, Yumi pausing to give him a quick smile, Raku spoke again into the box, 'I'm assuming you'd like to know what went on here? With the shinigami captains?'

'That's right,' sounding a lot less composed and more . . . tired, the boss' voice filtered through the box, 'Just the main point, to summarise. The female shinigami's weakness,'

Black eyes dancing with amusement, Raku took a moment to think about how to reply. He knew the boss was a patient person, so there was no rush, and he wanted to phrase things in the easiest way. Recalling what he'd watched on the screen the day and night before, the man nodded and began to say what he'd decided to say, 'The weakness of the female captain . . .' a grin broke out across his features, 'The other captain, to put it simply,'

There was a pause, before he heard one of the twins say, 'Huh . . . I don't get it,'

Chuckling slightly, Raku lifted the box a little closer to his mouth before saying, 'Although it really did appear that neither of them had recognised any sorts of romantic feelings for each other prior to their coming here, it was . . . rather apparent that somewhere along the line, such emotions must have been born,' just in case one of the twins _still_ didn't get it, he added, 'I've never seen any two people blush so much when kissing,' his tone was deadpan.

'So . . .' a considerably younger voice spoke up suddenly, and the sound of movement crackled through the device, 'They're like . . . girlfriend and boyfriend?'

Raku raised an eyebrow at the manner in which the usually relatively calm twin was speaking in, 'Have you been to the Human World recently? If not, then how come you're talking like that?'

'Like what?' now acting as usual, more than a bit carefree, and rebellious too, the twin asked the question in a curious way, 'And you didn't answer my question,'

'No then. I don't think their relationship is like that,' shaking his head and resuming a semblance of seriousness, Raku sighed a little, 'But is there anything else you'd like to know?'

'That's all . . . thank the others too, will you?' the boss sounded like he was already turning the information over in his mind, 'And prepare yourselves, although it's going to be a while until you'll actually get to fight anything. The longer the better, really,'

'Right, later then,' lowering the device, Raku shook his head, 'Prepare but hope you don't have to do anything for a while . . . I'm sure I'm going to be popular after telling Hana and the others about this new idea,' rising, he put away the box before wandering from the room, 'And when we do fight, I'm guessing we're going to hope we're going to survive . . .'

* * *

><p>Looking at the Head Captain, Likara paused to take a few deep breaths. The journey back from the Realm had been relatively uneventful, with a strange rising sensation as opposed to the original falling one, and then they'd stepped from the portal and into the basement at Urahara Shoten. Urahara himself had been rather withdrawn compared to what he had been before they'd left, and Yoruichi was out somewhere. The others didn't make an appearance, although she was sure she'd sensed them watching, and then, after the Senkaimon had been opened, that was that. As it was with Senkaimon, the trip back to the Soul Society from the Human World was quick and easy, no falling involved.<p>

After reporting to the Head Captain, they had then gone to the First Division Assembly Hall for the meeting. And, currently, she was standing in her position as the Captain of the Third Division, and waiting for Yamamoto to officially begin the meeting.

'Kurotsuchi . . . you may ask your questions now,' the old man banged his staff and turned his gaze on the painted face of the Twelfth Division's captain.

'How was the journey through empty dimension to the Realm?' not pausing to give anyone time to think, Mayuri continued in a whirl, 'What was the landscape like? What was the atmosphere like? Did you encounter any living creatures? What else occurred while you-,'

'Kurotsuchi,' Yamamoto sounded a little . . . annoyed with the rambling man, 'Stop there. Captains,' he addressed Tōshirō and Likara, 'Please answer those questions to the best of your abilities,'

Likara glanced across at the white haired shinigami, silently asking whether he wanted to start, or if she should be the one to begin explaining the basics of what had happened. It wasn't hard to work out that, like her, any mention of . . . the other part of what had happened wasn't going to come from him. Thank goodness, really . . .

'One question, actually, before I'll begin,' the Tenth Division's captain spoke in his usual cold and strict manner, 'What is empty dimension?'

Bright turquoise eyes blinked and Likara realised that Tōshirō was asking a very good question. She too wanted to know the answer as 'empty dimension' seemed to pop up quite a lot in these recent conversation with scientists and she had no idea what it meant.

Mayuri blinked very slowly, and then his eyes bulged, 'Empty dimension? You don't know what it is?' looking around, the man finally realised that _no __one_ knew what it was, not just the young captain standing beside him, 'Oh my oh my . . . what is the meaning of this?' his loud shout and crazed snapping of teeth failed to make anyone bat an eyelid, 'Empty dimension . . .' suddenly he burst out laughing, or cackling in a very manic way, 'Empty dimension is . . . is' he was having a really hard time talking, 'Is dimension . . . WITH NOTHING IN IT!'

Finding the obvious answer to what he considered a pathetically pointless question, absolutely hilarious, the man who was highly likely mad began to giggle hysterically while spinning his eyes around in a way that only he could manage.

Tōshirō watched what could possibly be a case of severe insanity, and he almost shook his head. Empty dimension . . . how could it be anything but dimension with nothing in it? The strange thing when considering Kurotsuchi and his science, was that whatever he said somehow sounded a whole lot more complicated than it might really be. Of course most often things were far more complex than the words themselves, but in this case, empty dimension just happened to be exactly that. How interesting the whole thing was . . .

'Your questions,' deciding to attempt to return the meeting to an almost orderly environment, Tōshirō began to speak, 'The journey . . . after stepping through the portal which Urahara opened using one of his zanpakutō's techniques-,'

'He used what?' returning to his usual almost half-sane state of mind, Mayuri's eyes bulged out even further – it was a wonder they didn't just pop out – and then he continued, 'What?'

'One of his zanpakutō's techniques,' finding some strange satisfaction in seeing the captain looking so . . . distressed, Likara picked up where Tōshirō left off, 'He said the incantation you created was too long and tedious so he modified the gateway to begin the initial awakening once one of Benihime's abilities collided with it,' her expression was perfectly blank but there was the slightest of contemptuous notes beneath her casual tone.

'Too long and _tedious_! How dare he!' the eccentric shinigami was absolutely fuming with rage, 'All of that effort . . . who . . . who does he think he is? My incantation . . .'

One eyebrow raised slightly at the despairing muttering of the other captain, Tōshirō continued, 'Anyhow . . . after entering the portal, there was a strong sensation of falling which eventually caused unconsciousness. Post waking, the surroundings were noted to have consisted primarily of meadows, hills, mountains, and an extinct volcano. The only living creature was a strange beast which appeared to be one of a kind. The atmosphere was . . . peaceful, for the most part,' none of it was untrue, so far at least, 'Later it rained, postponing any further investigation until the next day. The short journey back to the portal was uneventful and, after a rise through the gate to the World of the Living, the mission was over,'

There was a silence, in which Likara's mind drifted to things like her Lieutenant, her Division, and the weather, before she suddenly surprised herself by saying, 'It was actually quite a nice place to be . . . I enjoyed going there,'

Five seconds later, as her turquoise gaze drifted over the serene faces of the captains opposite her, she realised that what she'd said could be interpreted in more than the simple and honest meaning she'd meant, and immediately felt the intense need to explain herself, 'B-because of the peaceful and calm atmosphere . . . it was almost like it had been made to be that way,'

Meeting Tōshirō's stare, which, in a very subtle way, asked in mild shock what exactly she thought she was doing and, in less shock and more confusion, _what_ exactly did she mean by saying that? Because after everything, the words which she'd spoken without thinking of the ways they could be heard, weren't exactly ones he'd obviously expected to hear.

'Made to be peaceful in atmosphere? . . . interesting,' thankfully, Kurotsuchi immediately pounced on the latter part of her wording, distracting anyone who might have caught the look she'd sent the white haired captain, 'Well . . . thank you two, I will note all of this in detail,'

Yamamoto considered the Captain of the Twelfth Division for a moment before saying, 'You have your theory, some first-hand accounts of the Realm of Truth, and your resources . . . after this, I do not want to hear any more about that dimension. There were no threats discovered that could potentially harm the Soul Society, and nothing exceptional to note,' nodding, the old man closed his eyes again, 'Thank you all, this meeting is now dismissed,'

As the captains dispersed from the Hall and in the general directions of their respective Divisions, Likara couldn't help but recall the shiver of anticipation that had run along her spine when Kurotsuchi began to despair over his gateway.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Back in the Soul Society . . .

I don't have much to say, but soon there's going to be a time skip. How soon, though, remains to be seen . . .

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15: Nothing's Ever Simple

_Chapter 15: Nothing's Ever Simple_

The air wasn't as hot as it had been before she left for the Realm of Truth and, as she stepped from the First Division's Assembly Hall, Likara couldn't help but relish in the cooler night breeze. Bright turquoise gaze lifted to the dark, star-filled sky, the young captain hardly registered the quiet presences of a trio of shinigami somewhere in the well-tended garden that hugged the Assembly Hall around her. Her thoughts were spread thin over so many different topics, her head filled with a thousand emotions, some which she could associate with events or images and others which were positively indescribable. How strange it was to be back in the place she now called home . . . for although she'd been away for all of two days, it seemed like years since she'd set foot in the streets of the Seireitei. Said streets were quiet at the moment, the undisturbed silence broken occasionally by drunken laughter or unintelligible shouts. If there was a brawl going on somewhere, then she'd personally see to it that the . . . the _idiots_ who started it were going to get punished severely. Perhaps sending them to work in the Fourth Division under Captain Unohana was a good idea . . . maybe a year would suffice.

'Captain Kuroiyami,' a cheerful but slightly weak voice called out to her and she turned, feeling her hair catch the wind, ruffling her carefully tied ribbons and almost lifting the black veil from over her right eye, 'Hello! It's good to see you back, really! I thought I should greet you personally-,' there was a long pause, 'Urgh,'

'What is with you and pushing yourself to the limit just to say hello to captains with young appearances?' another voice sounded a few moments before Kyoraku came into sight, supporting a coughing Ukitake, 'Good evening,'

'Uh . . . good evening,' bowing slightly, because even if she was a captain like them, she was still younger, Likara studied the pair closely, 'Is . . . is he alright?' she gestured to Ukitake.

'I'm perfectly fin- . . . ack,' the white haired captain gave her a weak, slightly blood stained smile, even as he seemed to wilt further in the hold of his old friend, 'Not really, no,'

'He wasn't even supposed to come to the meeting,' sounding less concerned than he might be supposed to, considering the situation, Shunsui shook his head, 'But he wanted to hear what you and the other kid had to say. And he also waned to,' he hefted the limp captain up a little, 'To say hello,'

'I . . . see,' Likara looked from the ashen face of the Thirteenth Division's captain, to the faintly smiling face of the Eighth Division's captain, 'Should you be going to the Fourth?'

'Maybe,' nodding as if the idea was a rather good one, which it was, Kyoraku nodded at her, 'But you probably know they can't do much to help him . . . it's probably common knowledge these days,'

'I,' feeling more than a little bit uncomfortable, the black and silver haired shinigami just thought she should respond to his last statement, 'Didn't know that, no. I'm pretty sure the only common knowledge is that Ukitake suffers from a debilitating illness,'

Shunsui looked at her honest expression and then he chuckled a little, 'Right, right,' turning to look in the direction of the Fourth, he tipped his wide brimmed hat at her, 'Well, it was nice talking to you but it looks like we should be going,'

Even as she bent her head slightly in acknowledgment, Kyoraku vanished with shunpo, carrying an almost unconscious Ukitake along with him.

'You're still here?'

Likara stiffened slightly at the sound of the more youthful voice behind her, and she wondered how she could've missed his approach. Turning slowly, she stared at Hitsugaya as he wandered towards her from the Hall. Assuming he'd been talking either to the Head Captain, or one of the other Division leaders, perhaps the ones who had just departed, she just nodded slightly, 'I'm going now, though,'

Turning to do just that, she was more than shocked when he caught her hand and forced her to look around again. For a moment she thought he was going to ask about what she'd accidentally implied during the meeting, but then he kissed her and all rational thoughts flew from her mind. She responded in kind and, after what seemed like the longest of moments, the other captain turned, clearly confused, and vanished with shunpo, leaving her both breathless and with emotions that echoed his perfectly.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto looked up guiltily as she sensed her captain's reiatsu approaching his office, the room in which she was currently sitting in. With some help from the unseated shinigami in the Fourth – all male and all of whom she had coerced into helping – the Tenth Division looked spotless . . . but somehow she was certain Hitsugaya would be able to tell that she'd had a party. That, or she'd accidentally let slip what she'd planned and then executed.<p>

'Good evening, captain!' as the door opened, she jumped up and waved at him cheerfully, 'It's good to see you're back! And everything here is perfectly fine, so don't worry about that,'

Looking at the white haired shinigami closely, she saw an intense confusion deep in his dark turquoise gaze. Guessing that something _really_ serious must have happened, because if it hadn't then he'd never show even the slightest amount of emotion, especially in front of _her_, Rangiku readied all of her verbal arsenal and prepared to grill him thoroughly.

'Do you have anything of interest to report?' not really concentrating on the current situation, Tōshirō just asked the first thing that came into his head. He didn't really suspect that she'd done anything wrong, although why, it was anyone's guess, because usually her disrespect of duty was the first thing he'd confirm after returning from anywhere – be it a mission or a quick trip to the Fourth Division. In other words, it was standard for him to ask her in a mildly suspicious way, what she'd been doing while he was away. The question automatically formed in his head before he even had to think about it. It was like . . . instinct.

'N-no,' unable to keep the cautious quiver from her voice, Matsumoto watched with wider-than-usual pale blue eyes as the white haired captain moved over to sit at his desk, 'Why do you ask? I'm sure there are . . . more important things on your mind than what I did,'

Tōshirō looked up and met her rather guilty gaze, 'Is something on _your_ mind, Matsumoto?'

Thinking about it for a while, Rangiku grinned suddenly, 'Perhaps some of the latest gossip . . . I was shocked when I heard it myself, but then someone said that I was the one to start the rumour so . . . oh well!' sitting straighter, she blinked, eyes taking on a hyperactive shine, 'Guess what, captain?' she was too excited to wait for an answer of any sort, but she did see him look up briefly, 'According to what I heard . . . Hinamori and Kira are like . . . totally a couple,' she laughed out loud and slapped a hand down on the seat cushion that she wasn't sitting on, 'Can you believe it?' more laughter, 'Hinamori and Kira . . .'

Tōshirō looked at his Lieutenant, looked away to take a deep, calming breath, and then looked back, 'Interesting . . . so when did you manage to start that rumour? Or when did you hear it?'

'Well, I heard it this morning, but supposedly I started it last night at the party which I'd been planning and then, when you were gone, I invited everyone around and we made this place so lively . . . oh . . . _p-party_,' a hand rose to cover her mouth as she stared with added guilt at the shinigami captain who was currently watching her with a dry expression, but, in all reality, the damage was already done, 'Damn it! You didn't even look like you were concentrating at all and . . . urgh! How can you still make me admit to things? I cleaned up and everything . . .'

Shaking his head, although she was right and he really hadn't been thinking much at all when he questioned her, Tōshirō pondered what she had said, 'Cleaned up, eh? So that's why there were so many drunk Fourth Division members hanging around when I walked in here . . . and it's pretty late too so I can only imagine how happy Unohana will be when she finds out who kidnapped all of those guys. It may not always look like it, but they do have their own work to do,' finding some mental relief in going through the normal lecturing Matsumoto phase, the captain just continued to write while occasionally sending glares in his Lieutenant's direction.

'Still . . .' even though she was more than a little frightened of Unohana's possible reactions, Rangiku couldn't help but pursue her original line of working, 'What do _you_ think about the Hinamori and Kira situation? I really thought you'd have more of a reaction, you know,'

'If you started it, then I have no doubt it's nothing more than a rumour,' although he was wondering about how much truth might possibly be in Matsumoto's words, Tōshirō wasn't going to let her know that . . . he'd probably never hear the end of it if he did.

'You're so mean,' whining loudly, the strawberry blonde haired woman rose and wandered in the direction of the door, intent on getting back to the barracks before paperwork was forced upon her, 'But hey captain . . . welcome back,'

'I'm back,' shaking his head once more, the white haired captain looked up just as the woman vanished from sight, 'And don't think I'm not going to give you extra work to make up for holding a party here while I was gone. And for not telling me about it,'

Although she couldn't hear his words clearly, Rangiku had a perfect understanding of what Hitsugaya had said. And, as it _always_ was with her, she completely disregarded the indirect threat.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the now familiar confines of her office, Likara turned and watched Izuru as he stared off into space, clearly in some kind of deep thought. Finally sensing her, he turned his head to stare, not saying a word. It was kind of funny, in a strange way, how their expressions mirrored each other's perfectly . . . both of them displaying the same carefully blank façade while inside they were lost in a whirl of confusion and indecision. It <em>would<em> have been funny if one of them had a different personality to their actual one, because then things wouldn't have been so melancholy, dark, and serious. But, as the pair stared and tried to figure out what to say, if only an excuse for why they were wearing the expression they happened to have taken without realising it, the silence just grew until it was like there was an ocean between them.

'C-captain,' Izuru finally managed, although his tone was still rather 'spaced out'.

'Kira,' nodding to acknowledge the presence of her Lieutenant, but not doing much else, Likara quickly walked over and sat down stiffly at her desk. Why there was a sudden amount of uncomfortable-ness between her and the only one of her subordinates who hadn't objected her becoming the captain of the Third Division, she didn't have a clue. But really, although it seemed harsh, that was the least of her concerns right at that moment.

'W-welcome back,' wondering just what was going on, Izuru peered across at her nervously, 'Are . . . are you alright? Can I . . . can I do anything to help?'

'I'm perfectly fine so just leave me alone,' snapping coldly, Likara raised her gaze to his, eyes glittering with an icy light, 'Sort yourself out before you offer your help to others,'

'Y-yes s-s-sir,' shaking with fright, the blonde Lieutenant turned and hurried away, picturing his bed and hoping nothing terrible would befall him before he made it to his room.

Likara put her elbows on her desk with a thump and she rested her head in her hands, _Sorry Kira . . . _her thoughts were darker than they had been of late, and she wondered why, _I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, especially since you've done nothing wrong at all. Urgh . . . my head,_ fingers curling against her forehead, the captain resisted the urge to jump up and break something. It was an uncharacteristic urge, at least of late, but somehow she had the strong suspicion it had everything to do with the way the Twelfth Division's captain had reacted during the meeting, when the subject of Urahara's little adjustment to the gateway came up.

_Snap out of it, your mind is so divided at the moment . . . one thought here, another there . . . this is absolutely ridiculous,_ frown deepening, she slammed her hands down on the desk, rising at the same time and turning sharply. Eyes locking on the open window, she marched over and leaned out, closing her eyes and trying to calm down while feeling the cool breeze tickling her cheeks. It would do her no good to lose her temper and act rashly.

* * *

><p>'Why right at this very exact moment?' brows drawing together tightly, Hana whirled around, sparks flying from her outspread arms, mainly concentrated along her long fingers, 'Can't you see I'm kind of busy right now?' it was so, so typical of Raku to do this to her . . . sure, they were always arguing and the likes, but at least <em>once<em>, why couldn't he just give her a _break_.

'Well then . . .' there was the sound of a few people moving down the smooth stone steps and towards the large flat space that doubled as their training ground, 'I guess we'll have to join you down here since you're being so obstinate. My, my . . .' taking in the singed trees and rocks which had shattered due to the heat, the dark eyed man raised an eyebrow, 'You have been busy, it's so good to see such uncharacteristic enthusiasm from you . . . ouch,'

Although it didn't hurt, the man thought to comment on the palm sized fireball that smacked into his front and sizzled away into oblivion. There really were some advantages of having a powerful reiatsu, especially when living in close proximity to such a volatile young woman.

'Just shut up! If you're here to train, then stop wasting time and start training!' silently sending rather rude messages of absolute loathing towards the young man who continued to stand at the foot of the stairs and give her the most infuriating of grins, Hana just turned around and began to focus on preparing herself for another round of her most recently designed technique. It was . . . _unfortunate_ that such an action was what one of the others had been waiting for . . .

'Don't turn your back on the . . . _enemy_,' tone sickly sweet, Yumeka curled an arm around Hana's shoulders, ignoring the slight fiery warmth emanating from the other's body, and she let her unsheathed blade pass through the younger woman's sight, 'You might . . . end up dying,'

Leaping back as fire rolled out from the former Vasto Lorde Arrancar's form, the blue haired woman laughed brightly, raising her zanpakutō once more and readying herself to unleash her Shikai.

It was rather fortunate that all of them understood the others' abilities to the extent that even the most devastating of attacks were reduced more than half in power. Raku happened to be the exception to that rule, because he was so . . . _unpredictable_, to say the least. But he knew his strengths and so, when practicing with them, he always made sure not to 'accidentally' end one of their lives. Such a kind and considerate guy . . .

'Not so fast,' feeling a little sorry for the black and red haired woman, Yumi stepped into the fight as well, bringing her blade into Yumeka's in order to prevent the woman from releasing her Shikai, 'Come on you three,' flashing a confident grin in the direction of the twins and Raku, she laughed cheerfully, 'You don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?'

'Come on yourself, can't you focus a little better than that? I was hoping for some real practice,' smile still in place, but changing to a more wicked one, Yumeka disengaged their katanas and then she whirled around to deflect Hana's barrage of fire, 'And you, subtlety is supposed to be one of your strengths,'

'Don't get too confident,' as she spoke, fragments of minerals burst from the earth to surround the green haired girl, 'I, Muraiya Midori, will bring you down! So . . . look out!'

Giggling, both twins raced forwards, smiling as they began to engage the others in combat, 'You know, I love it when we get to do this. It would be way better if we actually got to beat up shinigami though . . . you guys agree, right?'

'Oh sure, but I bet you'd get yourselves killed if we were in a real battle,' shaking her head as she moved around another of Hana's attacks, Yumi smiled again, 'Look at all these holes in your defense!' pausing, she added thoughtfully, 'But they're traps, right?' when they nodded in unison, she shook her head once again, 'You've been spending way too much time with Hana. She's usually the one who specialises in such things,'

'But she _is_ such a failure at devious plans and traps,' Raku added the remark in an offhand manner, 'How many time had she tried and failed to pull something like that off in my presence?' he happened to be the usual target of the woman's 'attacks'.

'Well . . . never, I think,' pondering the matter as if it was one of utmost seriousness, Chidori patted Hana's back fondly, 'But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there _someday_,'

'Gee thanks,' sarcasm dripping from her voice, Hana let the flames around her dissipate, 'Alright, that totally ruined my good mood. I'm going back up to the house, you can keep training if you want. And you,' she pointed at the twins accusingly, not bothering to specify Chidori individually, 'Sleep with one eye open or you're dead,'

'We can hear you coming from a mile away, Hana,' speaking in unison but with alternating tones, the twins refrained from losing their serious expressions, 'And sensing you . . . that's like eating cake,'

'Eating cake?' after a decidedly awkward and confused pause, Yumi decided to ask what the younger girls meant, 'Is that . . . some sort of saying?'

'Yep, we made it up,' grinning, Midori took over the talking while her sister signed animatedly, 'Cause we heard him saying something about a piece of cake, no big deal,'

'Him?' having already formed a very educated guess – it was a fifty fifty chance really - Yumeka still asked, if only for the sake of doing so.

'Yeah,' blinking like owls, both girls promptly turned and walked off, hands linked between their forms and loose sea-green hair swishing backwards and forwards, 'That's right,'

'Are they okay?' Raku watched as the pair vanished with shunpo, probably heading off to play in the meadows near the lake, 'Because it doesn't really look like it,'

'You're right . . . but I'm sure they're just acting,' Hana sighed deeply before using her own fast-moving-step, whether it was shunpo or sonido, no one knew, to vanish completely.

'Want to keep training?' not letting the departure of the others dampen her enthusiasm, Yumi raised her katana and waved it about dangerously, almost stabbing Raku in the eye, 'Cause I do!'

'You're impossible,' teal eyes rolling dramatically, Yumeka just readied her weapon in response to Yumi's question.

Raku pondered the situation now, where all they had to do was live as usual, if with a little bit more training, and he briefly hoped the boss' plan would come to fruition because if it did, then things would be so, so much simpler. He supposed it would help him relax just a little more knowing that there was no way those around him could get injured or, perhaps more importantly, killed.

But, despite the general hope that things wouldn't get complicated, he'd already decided long ago that nothing's **_ever_** simple.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Matsumoto and her ability to keep secrets are . . . doubtful, to say the least. Hitsugaya's ability to find out Matsumoto's secrets while not concentrating at all is . . . rather impressive. Likara's issues with two captains aren't being . . . easily resolved. Kira's thoughts are clearly not where they should be . . . considering the fact that he _is_ a Lieutenant. And those in the Realm of Truth are probably spending more time bickering or antagonising one another than training.

Life . . . isn't it just _fun_?


	17. Chapter 16: Exasperation

_Chapter 16: Exasperation_

_It was a nice day, not too hot – which always annoyed him, but not as freezing as that blizzard – which, while the cold _was _nice, annoyed him also – either. Sitting at the mouth of the cave, Tōshirō gazed out across the picturesque landscape directly surrounding the area he was in, before looking back down at the watermelon he was holding steady. Eyes flicking to the wickedly sharp knife in his other hand, the young boy briefly wondered if Granny would notice it was gone. She didn't often use it, that being the reason he'd taken it, but still, some days even he couldn't predict what the kind old woman would do. She was . . . quite something, really. He and Hinamori had decided that a long time ago._

_Shaking his head and trying to concentrate properly, Tōshirō once again moved the knife over and then he neatly and efficiently cleaved the fruit in half. Sitting just a short distance from him, and using one of his Granny's little tools to mend a tear in her too-large trousers, Likara glanced up briefly, pinning him to the spot with her turquoise gaze before looking down again._

_Wondering just what that look was supposed to mean, the white haired soul went back to his fruit chopping. It wasn't a difficult job, and the knife moved well in his hands, but that didn't mean he was going to let his attention wander. If that happened, he really could end up missing a finger or something nasty like that. And, all things considered, that didn't sound like such a nice prospect._

_Changing his line of thought in an attempt to stop tempting fate, Tōshirō suddenly flinched, recalling another thing Hinamori had told him once. They'd been sitting on the low platform outside of Granny's house. She'd brought watermelon from somewhere and so he ate while she talked on and on about life in the Academy. It seemed ironic that, while this and that about 'Captain Aizen' poured from her excited mouth, he brushed it aside as foolish admiration. Such admiration, which, as he now knew, really had no bounds. _

_Anyhow, when she'd paused to take a breath and a few bites of watermelon, he'd asked her, without thinking about it beforehand, what she'd do if one day he decided that he loved someone who was similar to him. Before he'd had a chance to take back the words, or at least attempt to, the girl who'd been his friend for quite some time now, had made a great effort to swallow her large mouthful before placing down the watermelon rind. She didn't turn towards him – although whether it was because she was too deep in thought or because she knew it would make him even more uncomfortable, was unclear – and instead she began to speak in a quiet and calm way. Quite unlike her usual bubbly and energetic nature._

_Her words were crystal clear still, to the white haired boy chopping watermelons at the entrance to that lovely cave. She'd said, in that unusual way, 'Well . . . Tōshirō . . . I think, no, I know . . . I know I'll be happy for you, for your happiness . . . so if that happens, someday, then I will support you in any way I can, alright?' she laughed lightly, seeming not to realise she hadn't even used that infuriating nickname, 'I'll be happy for your happiness, I promise,'_

_Concentration slipping for just the slightest of moments, Tōshirō let the knife slip down one side of the watermelon's smooth skin. He blinked and flinched slightly as the wickedly sharp blade cut into his palm having slipped between the fruit and his hand. Lowering the knife and wondering just why he'd gone off on a tangent long enough to actually injure himself, he turned to glance over at where Likara was finishing off her mending. Even though he was probably the more expressionless one out of both of them, that didn't mean the faint flush to his cheeks could be prevented entirely._

_However, luckily for the sake of his pride, when Likara actually glanced up to see why the sound of chopping had abruptly stopped, his complexion was back to normal and the only thing out of place was the blood running down his arm as he peered at the long and painfully deep cut. He met her curious gaze so it was clear to him when the usually bright turquoise of her eyes went dark and, instead of the familiar almost electric glow, they seemed to glitter in a way that might be called by some: frightening._

_Feeling a little worried, Tōshirō opened his mouth to ask whether or not she was alright, before the girl suddenly flew across the cave, her form slamming into his and sending him sprawling along the ground. As his turquoise eyes widened in shock, her fingers curled around his neck, hands clenching together tightly, choking him._

_And he didn't try to resist her violet actions, so, as his chest ached and he fought the urge to shove her away from him, vision blacking frequently, Tōshirō simply let his mind drift to more simple times, too confused to attempt to figure out what was going on._

_Likara faltered suddenly and then, as her expression shifted to horrified, she fainted._

_Sitting up carefully, the white haired boy shifted her carefully to the corner of the cave before turning back to the watermelon. Some of it wouldn't be edible anymore, because of his blood that stained it, but most of the moist fruit was still perfectly fine._

_Not stopping to allow himself time to consider what had just occurred, although he had already decided not to ask Likara about what had happened, Tōshirō moved back over to the mouth of the cave, picked up his knife, and finished chopping up the watermelon. _

_At least then it would be ready for when Likara woke up again._

* * *

><p>Tōshirō frowned darkly as the sudden rush of Matsumoto's flaring reiatsu rolled over him and his eyes flashed open. Of course he hadn't been <em>sleeping<em>, that was what his Lieutenant did, not him, and he definitely hadn't been remembering _that_ memory. However, there was actually a valid reason for such a recollection to surface in his mind, because he hadn't missed that dark glitter in the eyes of the Third Division's captain when Kurotsuchi had begun his maddened rant about Urahara's modification to the gateway and the discarding of his incantation. That was just a little bit too much to ignore, so it was always likely that he'd have some kind of flashback to something that had happened regarding Likara.

'Matsumoto!' shouting so hard that his head span from a brief lack of air, something uncomfortably familiar after that memory, the white haired captain stormed over to the door, peering around it just as Rangiku skidded to a halt before him, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Captain!' leaping into the air in her apparent shock, despite the fact that she'd seen him before he spoke, Matsumoto made a big show of gasping and fluttering a hand over her heart, 'My! I didn't expect to see you here!'

'This _is_ my office, unless you've forgotten,' raising one eyebrow and glaring at the woman fiercely, Tōshirō looked around, wondering why his Lieutenant had been making such a fuss with her reiatsu if there was nothing there, 'And what were you doing? You didn't answer,'

'I was . . . I was running from . . . a-,' clearly trying to figure out what to say as she was saying it, Rangiku scratched her head nervously, 'I was running from a . . . a mob,'

'That's actually not so unbelievable, well done . . . so, who did you insult this time?' although he didn't believe her story for a second, and it was probably more like she'd simply heard some interesting gossip and decided to make a big deal out of it, Tōshirō just shook his head, 'If it's someone of a notable position, then I'm seriously not going to get you out of trouble,' still glaring and frowning, he crossed his arms, 'Got it? Matsumoto?'

'Y-yes, sir,' her expression sliding to a rather frighteningly repentant one, Rangiku turned and continued to waltz off, humming loudly and barely in tune, 'Happy days!' the discordant shout gave her captain a headache as soon as it left her mouth.

* * *

><p>Eyes directed to the unfinished document before her, but mind drifting away to somewhere very, very distant, Likara bit back a sigh. Kira was still in the room and therefore she couldn't be exhaling forcefully for no apparent reason. But she wasn't focused at all and she was more than tired. It would be so easy just to leave for the barracks and get some sleep. Or maybe . . .<p>

'Kira,' looking up, the young captain fixed her Lieutenant with a calm stare, 'Go take a break for a while, alright?' he nodded, nervously, as if wondering what he'd done wrong, 'Nothing's wrong, you look . . . tired,' she made the excuse up on the spot, basing the reason for his slightly spaced out appearance on her own, although she doubted that was true, 'Close the door as you leave,' she just nodded at him as he followed her instructions without hesitation, 'Thank you, Kira,'

As soon as he was out of easy sensing distance, Likara shifted her paperwork aside and rested her head and arms on the desk. It wasn't what she should be doing, as a captain, but she was so tired . . .

* * *

><p><em>It really didn't make sense. Although her mind was clouded over with all of the emotions that she constantly struggled to restrain, the ones which she had accidentally released due to her concentration being taken by concern for Tōshirō . . . although she was not in her right mind, she could still despair over why, <strong>why<strong> Tōshirō wasn't fighting back. Even as her hands tightened around his throat, he didn't try to fight her off of him, or grab for the knife still lying beside the abandoned fruit. _

_A single instant, a single thought of watermelon, and those fierce emotions released their hold on her mind and she felt herself falling into the black of unconsciousness._

_And, because of the light changing outside, when her eyes opened once more, she could easily tell that quite some time had flown by since she had passed out._

_The first thing her turquoise eyes focused on was the brightness of the watermelon, neatly chopped and laid out on a wooden bowl beside her. Tōshirō himself was sharpening the blade on a whetstone, seated as he was just a short distance from her side. _

_Registering her stirring, the white haired boy laid down the stone and blade and he appeared to consider what he should say. Since she wasn't speaking, and he couldn't think of the right words, ones which wouldn't make her uncomfortable, there was a short silence. One which Likara ended up breaking by tearing up suddenly and pushing herself along the ground until her back hit the other cave wall._

'_S-sorry,' her hands, held before her face as she stared at them horrified, were shaking, 'I'm so sorry . . . please forgive me Tōshirō,' curling her fingers, she slammed one hand against the wall beside her, not blinking once despite the obvious pain it caused her, 'Please forgive me,' her voice was so quiet, lost even, and her tears continued to run down her pale cheeks, 'But now,' a cold steel entered her tone and she looked up, dashing away her tears violently, 'Leave, alright? Just leave here and don't come back!' she leapt to her feet, shouting at him, 'If you don't go now, I will never forgive you!' she hardly registered what she was saying, her distress was so great, 'I . . . I-I don't want to hurt you, okay? I really, really don't want to hurt you,' she crumpled to the ground, knees thudding into the hard rock._

_Tōshirō continued to sit and look shocked for a moment, before rising and moving over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, even though he expected to be brushed aside, 'L-likara . . . you don't need to say sorry . . . especially that many times,' he felt more than a little bit awkward, something unusual as of late, but he persevered, 'Ah . . . well, you're someone who's important to me and so, no matter what, I'll be able to accept you for who you are. Maybe not immediately . . . but I'll keep trying until I'm able to accept you the way you really are,'_

'_Yeah?' looking up in sudden surprise, too startled to recall her original argument, Likara met his earnest gaze, 'Then . . . then I guess I can't tell you to get lost, can I?' her tone was slightly deadpan._

_Trying his best to keep the exasperated but amused look off of his face, Tōshirō just nodded slightly, 'Preferably not,'_

_So filled with an unexplainable happiness, and pretty much convinced by his words, the black and silver haired girl decided that she may as well continue to spend time with this soul. After all, before they'd met, she'd been in such a mess, really, although you wouldn't have known just by looking at her._

_Smiling slightly, Likara nodded at Tōshirō, trying and failing to contain the random urge to hug him, 'Alright, but since there's some things that need to be made clear, you're going to have to give me some of that watermelon and get ready to listen to my story. Sounds fun, doesn't it?' she smirked a little, 'Hope you don't get nightmares,'_

_And as she began to recount almost everything about her, Likara didn't even register the shift in the way she thought about the young white haired soul._

* * *

><p>'Are you alright, Captain Kuroiyami?' an all too familiar voice whispered directly in her ear and the young captain jerked upright, almost knocking out the shinigami leaning over the desk, 'Oh! So you <em>were<em> asleep . . . I thought it was only my captain that took afternoon naps,'

Watching the laughing Matsumoto as the strawberry blonde woman slapped her hands on the desk, Likara could feel the air getting colder, 'May I ask what in the world you think you're doing? This isn't your Division, this isn't your captain's office . . . you shouldn't even be here!'

'Sorry! Sorry! I came in because I was passing and I just thought I heard-,' breaking off as she suddenly realised just how much trouble she might really be in, Rangiku turned and marched off towards the door, 'I'm sorry to disturb you, sir! I just wanted to let you know that . . . that-,' pale blue eyes narrowing, the Lieutenant tried her best to make up an excuse for intruding on the captain of the Third Division, 'That today was the day that, well, that when this type of thing happens on occasion, often after some kind of thing happens over there, that this occurrence is completely normal, and not to be afraid if something else makes your day,' babbling, the woman continued to march out of sight and sound, never once taking a breath to pause her rant, 'Or tomorrow when there'll be that once over there by here now we should bow and then yesterday it was over the border . . .'

Likara continued to glare at the door for a moment or two, but then she just shook her head and dismissed the idea to confront Tōshirō on the behaviour of his Lieutenant . . . _again_. It clearly was an impossible situation and she had no desire to get involved any more than the occasional event like the one which had just occurred. But still, the reason Matsumoto had walked in in the first place was a complete mystery.

And as for that memory . . . well! That was just unacceptable. She couldn't be recalling such things after everything, but apparently her own mind had other ideas. Frowning, the captain suddenly really wished for Izuru to return sometime soon, because at least then there would be someone else to occupy her attention, even for the briefest of moments.

* * *

><p>Rangiku was feeling very pleased with herself. Not only 'very', to be truthful, but extremely, massively, completely, absolutely, tremendously, enormously, <em>exceedingly<em> pleased with herself. The whole thing had occurred just by chance, but now, having heard what she had, there was absolutely no way she wasn't going to take the opportunity to _investigate_.

So, first of all, she was planning to assemble the shinigami who would become her gang, her group of temporary subordinates, and then she'd tell them exactly what she'd heard. And, of course, as soon as she'd overheard the captain of the Third Division saying 'Tōshirō' while sleeping, in such a sweet way, she'd already decided who she'd ask to help her.

_Well, it seems like going to get them all is what I'm doing so I should make a list in my head before I forget,_ she laughed aloud at that – as if she could forget – and then she kept on walking and thinking, _Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo . . . definitely. I think Hisagi said he was too busy yesterday to go drinking, so he's probably still got work to do. Ah . . . maybe also Ikkaku and Yumichika, because they're always coming to the World of the Living with the captain and I. Wow, this is going to be so perfect if we get what I want._

* * *

><p>'I am not getting involved with this idea at all,' arms crossed, brow creased, scowl in place, and a glare in his eyes, Renji tried to make his opinion absolutely clear, 'Apart from the fact that you've only said we need to help you do <em>something<em>, and haven't clarified _what_, my captain would . . . would, I don't know-,' he petered out and scratched his red head haired head.

'How about _kill_ you?' Ikkaku brought the sheath of his zanpakutō down on the other Lieutenant's head, grinning in satisfaction as the two connected with a loud and painful sounding crack, 'You're such a damned coward, you know? Tch, whatta weakling,'

'Whatta? Do you mean _water_, or _what _a? My, my, you're way of speaking is getting uglier every _second_,' preening as he gazed at his reflection in a nearby mirror, one which he had somehow smuggled in from the Human World and now into the hall used for the Lieutenant's meetings, Yumichika shook his head, 'And you haven't said whether or not you're in either,'

'Well . . . I'm not,' looking suddenly a little self-conscious, like he had something to hide, the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division turned away, 'I'm busy for a while right now,'

'Doing what?' Matsumoto, who had explained she needed help and demanded everyone give up their time to aid her, spoke suddenly, wondering just why everyone wasn't agreeing without question, 'I can't believe I'm actually going to have to try hard to convince you guys,'

'Y-yachiru . . . she asked me to help her with some stuff,' a little bit of fear entered the usually worryingly fearless man's tone, 'And you don't say no to her, if you get my meaning,'

'You actually sounded slightly intelligent, just then, and you spoke without fault,' Yumichika beamed at his old friend, so much that he was practically sparkling, 'Except for the stutter,'

Ignoring the still sparkling Fifth Seat, Rangiku turned to Kira and Hinamori, who, although they had been placed next to each other in seating, due to their Division numbers and the absence of Isane, hadn't spoken a word, and she smiled, 'What about you two? You're in, right? Come on, if someone agrees, then I'll treat them to drinks for a week,' that got some attention, 'But only if we get what I want out of this whole thing, alright?'

'M-maybe I'm in,' Renji seemed to be weighing up his chances and, for some reason – perhaps too many head injuries had caused his brain to go a little odd or something – free sake was apparently worth risking his life for, 'I'm sure the captain can . . . forgive me for skipping a few days of duty,' where he got this unusual optimism from . . . it was unknown.

'I'm not missing out on that either,' Ikkaku also, seemed to have caught Renji's strange illness . . . which, hopefully for both of them, would go away soon like the common cold.

'Then I guess I'll come along for the show,' glow finally beginning to fade, although his smile was as large as ever, Yumichika nodded thoughtfully, 'I have no commitments,'

'Right! Once again, back to you Kira! And Hinamori too!' Rangiku's enthusiasm was growing dangerously and Renji _did_ suddenly wonder what the hell he was getting himself into.

'There's no way to say no . . . I learnt that the hard way,' recalling the last time he'd been dragged into one of her schemes, which happened to be the recent party at the Tenth, Izuru almost burst into melancholy tears, 'So yes, I'll help in any way I can,'

'That's good,' the blue eyed woman was practically purring, 'Because you'll be _very_ useful,' straightening once more, she turned to Momo, 'What about you? You'd be _useful_ too, I think,'

'W-well . . . I-,' looking around desperately and trying to find someone to support her, Momo gasped when she found them all trying to avoid her gaze, especially Izuru, but perhaps that was for a different reason, 'I guess I'm going to have to as well then,' she sighed sadly, once again deciding that Matsumoto would be the death of her.

'BRILLIANT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!' getting all emotional – which, while for some people meant tears, but in this case for Matsumoto it meant mad screaming and jumping around – Rangiku laughed wildly, 'I wonder how long it will be before we get found out and-,'

'Found out? By who? For doing what?' nervousness making him speak rapidly, Izuru almost gave up and ran. Not that it would do him much good in the long term.

'By them for doing what we're going to try and do,' she wasn't at all concerned by their concerned looks, 'Don't worry, it's not a complicated mission,'

'What _is_ the mission?' Renji was exasperated now, and by the looks on a few other faces, he wasn't the only one, 'Aren't you going to explain better at all?'

'It's a need to know mission, information wise,' scratching her head, Matsumoto chuckled, 'And trust me, if we get caught, you won't _want_ to know all of the details. You lives might be spared if you know nothing when we get punished-,'

'WHAT?' it was a group shout, then Renji added, 'And what do you mean by _when we get punished_? It's _definite _and unavoidable?'

'I can't believe you're worried about your own lives when I was just about to start saying how valiant my demise would be,' Rangiku pouted while everyone else, except Ikkaku, exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The first part of this chapter was the memory, split into two uneven parts and told from both Toshiro and Likara's perspectives, albeit at different times . . . and the second was the part which could possible be titled _'Matsumoto's Mysterious Mission'_.

About that so-called mission . . . I'm going to have to say 'good luck you lot'. Especially because Matsumoto seems to think they _will_ get punished . . . and that details are dangerous . . . such a worry. So, Matsumoto's team consists of: herself, an exasperated Renji, an irritated Ikkaku, a sparkling Yumichika, an anxious Izuru, and a hesitant Hinamori.

Well, I'm now pretty certain the time skip's going to have to wait a while . . . and, as always, thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 17: Suspicion

_Chapter 17: Suspicion_

Tōshirō was feeling suspicious. It was an aggravating feeling, to say the least, and he had no idea why it should be so. There had been nothing unusual that had happened in the last couple of days since that memory had surfaced in his head . . . except for the unusually high number of times he'd seen either Abarai, Kira, or Ikkaku walk past him as he traversed the streets of the Seireitei today, running a couple of errands for himself since Matsumoto was unsurprisingly not around and, although he could've just asked someone else to do the jobs for him, he found the cool outside air rather refreshing. It was also an excuse to get him away from the office for a while because according to Unohana, at his most recent check-up at the Fourth, which happened to be yesterday, he spent far too much time sitting at his desk. It was unhealthy and, although kidō could easily remove any detrimental effects, the ever smiling captain had still suggested he get out more. Her quote: 'fresh air is best for healthy lungs'.

However, in any case, he was walking around the Seireitei and now, in a rather unnecessarily paranoid way, he was also peering about closely but subtly and trying to catch sight of one of those three shinigami. The young captain wasn't too sure whether or not to count Ayasegawa as well, although the Fifth Seat had appeared maybe twice. Still, compared to the six times he'd seen Abarai, the four he'd seen Kira, and the eight that Madarame had appeared, two was no big deal.

It had been two days since the last time the Captain of the Third Division ever crossed his mind in a way that wasn't personal and was instead directly related to their duties as Captains in the Gotei 13. If things weren't the way they were, with all of that awkwardness and confused tension, then he'd probably contemplate asking her if she too had been 'hunted' – it was almost appropriate considering the looks Abarai and Madarame had been wearing the majority of the times he'd spotted them – like he had been. They had, in the past, most certainly shared the various issues that arose from daily life in the Rukongai with each other.

'Abarai,' the warning in the white haired shinigami's voice was unmistakable, and Tōshirō turned to send a piercing glare at the red headed Lieutenant, as he tried to creep along behind a cart, 'May I ask what you are doing? I'm assuming your captain does not know how you have been wasting almost a whole day,' it was less of a question and much more a statement, 'What the hell are you trying to pull?'

He was past the point of polite enquiry. Everything that had been happening of late had caused any last reserves of patience and staged calm to vanish from his grasp. Bad language was hardly the worst thing that came to mind in situations like this one.

'W-well,' Renji was sweating heavily, the salty beads of liquid running down his tattooed face and dripping off of his chin – clearly the day's activity had taken a heavy toll on both his physical and mental state, 'Well . . . you see-,' he was trying desperately to come up with an excuse of some sort, and at the same time he seemed to be silently cursing someone. Maybe himself, it was honestly hard to tell.

'No, I don't see,' crossing his arms in irritation, the captain's glare intensified, threatening to freeze the Lieutenant in a casing of turquoise ice, right where he stood, 'So would you care to explain what you've been doing wandering around after me for practically all of today? And I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you were also taking part in such pointless and immature activities yesterday,' Tōshirō was so cross about the whole of recent times, not just this irritating shadowing, that he could've talked on for a very long time. The majority of that talking would have been accusations of worthlessness, time wasting, immature behaviour, disregard for authority, and so on and so forth.

As such, it was most lucky, for Abarai, not Hitsugaya, that Kira chose that very moment to intervene.

The blonde haired Lieutenant was shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze but he seemed determined to 'rescue' his fellow shinigami from the fate which, quite frankly, could have slowly become worse than a quick and hardly noticeable death. Sucking in excessively deep breaths, Kira looked up, deep blue eyes displaying his nervousness in all of its potency, before beginning to talk in a wavering voice, 'C-c-captain,' it as a wonder he ever got the word out, really, 'Captain Hitsugaya . . .' there was a long pause in which said captain redirected his glare and Izuru redoubled his shaking, trying to gather together his badly scattered thoughts, 'W-would it be alright w-with you if I could take Lieutenant A-abarai right now? I'm s-sorry, but m-my captain was w-wanting to have a w-word with him about matters regarding the Sixth Division and also there w-was another shinigami looking for him too,'

At the end of the short-but-made-long-by-stuttering and efficiently broken speech, in which w's seemed to cause him immense grief, Izuru dropped into the deepest bow imaginable. One which made the other Lieutenant wince as he heard the bones in Kira's back cracking against one another. It was a touch-your-toes-with-your-nose kind of bow that was bound to leave oneself feeling lightheaded post straightening and, since he was thankful to the nervous man for saving his sorry soul, Renji supported him as he veered violently to one side as he straightened.

There really was no end to the amount of nervous anxiety that plagued Izuru.

'Tch,' already turning away, the still aggravated captain began to walk off, 'Fine, you're dismissed, both of you. But I'm warning you, don't try something like this again,'

'Yes sir,' both speaking at the same time, but with different levels of calm and apology in the tones, the two Lieutenants exchanged a relieved glance, 'Where's Matsumoto?'

The question was asked by Renji, but in the end it was he himself who had to answer it, because the other shinigami was speechless, although the reason why, was unclear, 'Hiding in the Fifth Division, although why she thinks that place is any safer than-,' he trailed off, 'No, she's absolutely right, the Fifth Division is the safest place to conduct sneaky behaviour like this,'

To clarify, he went over the names of those who Rangiku had 'recruited' and then their Divisions. Using Izuru's Third Division as a base was out of the question because Captain Kuroiyami was one of the two they were supposed to be surveying. His Sixth Division was also out because Captain Kuchiki had a hard enough time looking in the opposite direction whenever the Shinigami Women's Association decided to hold a meeting of any sort somewhere in the Estate. And, of course, the Eleventh Division was hardly a 'safe' choice of 'secret bases' because if any one of them was seen, they'd probably be challenged to a fight of some sort. Possibly the deadly kind.

So, that left Hinamori's Fifth Division, which was without a captain and therefore relying much more on its Lieutenant. As such, Momo could pretty much ensure them a place to hide and, well . . . plot. Although at present, no one knew anything about what they were doing except they should be watching Hitsugaya Tōshirō to see if he did anything _interesting_. Now, to everyone but Matsumoto, who knew the most and as such had been the one to engineer the surveillance, the whole thing was more than a little bit vexing.

Especially as they had no idea what to look for, because 'interesting' really can be interpreted in different ways.

'Alright then!' pulling himself together, Izuru turned in the direction of the Fifth, his expression determined, 'There's nothing to report here, as far as I can tell,' he sounded more than a little uncertain, for understandable reasons, 'So we should return to Matsumoto and-,'

A hand was clapped over his mouth abruptly, startling him.

'Do you seriously want to be babbling out the information which is supposed to remain a _secret_? Like where our base is and who our surveyor of operations is?' Renji's eyes darted around but apparently no one had sensed anything out of place enough to listen in on their conversation, 'Let's just go, the others should be back from watching Captain Kuroiyami now too. I hope Matsumoto's got some kind of fancy explanation, because I'm not so sure this is worth free drinks. I mean, did you see the look on Captain Hitsugaya's face?'

'Scary,' nodding in complete agreement, and adopting a strange look on his own face, Kira began to set off towards the Fifth Division in the most subtle way he could.

As he followed, Renji did pause to wonder how Hinamori was coping being in close contact with those two from the Eleventh. Since Ikkaku had gone back, he could have joined the others or, well, he still might be in the Fifth, in which case it was still only Hinamori and Yumichika surveying Kuroiyami. Oh well, surely watching over that black and silver haired young woman didn't put as much strain on rapidly beating hearts as watching Tōshirō.

The fear in the air seemed tangible, more times than not.

* * *

><p>Hinamori blinked carefully, trying to adjust her eyes so that she could see into the darker passageway that Captain Kuroiyami had just walked down. She could literally hear her heart thudding away in her chest but it wasn't so bad. She'd really been in more occasions than was pleasant where she was in danger of not having a beating heart at all.<p>

When someone bumped against her, she stifled a yelp of surprise with a great effort and spun around, almost fainting with relief when it was only Yumichika, 'What are you doing? I thought you were working out if this passage has any exits. If so, you were supposed to wait _there_,' unsure where her sort of confidence came from, she hissed the words at him quietly.

'There's too many exits, it's not like I could watch them all,' not bothering to lower his voice much, and therefore almost giving Momo heart attacks, Yumichika just brushed his hair back imperiously, 'And I still don't understand how following someone around all day is going to help whatever Matsumoto is trying to plan. She hasn't told us anything, really,'

'Just please be quiet,' clasping her hands together in her worry, and feeling her palms go sweaty, Momo shook her head, 'And we have to find out where she's going. If we miss her, who knows what Matsumoto will do,'

Somehow, the question of what Kuroiyami might do if she somehow found out she was being shadowed, didn't even cross the Lieutenant's mind.

'I think I sensed Ikkaku return before, so maybe the others have too. Let's just give this our best try and then go back,' more concerned about fixing up his appearance than actually helping, the Fifth Seat just nodded absently, 'How about you go around. There's too many exits, so you'll just have to pick one. I'll walk through here and try to get a lock on her reiatsu,' he did intend to do what he said, but . . . maybe after a few more minutes of preening his feathers.

'Right,' nodding enthusiastically, and trying ever hard to stay optimistic, Momo turned and used shunpo to vanish.

Yumichika had time to think that, in a confined corridor, using shunpo probably wasn't such a great idea, before he heard the great crash somewhere in the building behind him, 'Maybe I should have warned her,'

Thinking now to the current mission, and the absolute lack of information that Matsumoto was maintaining, the black haired man shook his head slightly, before realising that undid his previous work with the feathers.

It was a good five minutes later that he was finally satisfied and moved forwards into the darkened corridor.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō had absolutely and completely had it. There was no way to describe the turbulent mass of negative emotions bottled up inside his head. Things like his strange followers, Matsumoto, the lack of watermelon, the incompetence of one of his Division members . . . almost everything was aiding in the great and evil plan to drive him insane. Completely and utterly crazy.<p>

And, much to their compliment, it was working rather effectively.

Now, because he'd just been through the list and was about to start at the beginning again, Tōshirō turned his negative thoughts on Matsumoto. She hadn't given any sort of reason for her absence, but she'd been missing for days. Occasionally he thought he sensed her reiatsu but she must have had someone construct a kidō barrier around wherever she was hidden.

It was the most annoying of all things to turn up and not only find more work piled there ready for him, but no Matsumoto either. And her presence, sadly, wasn't to do the work, but more to act as a kind of stabiliser. That being because, when no one else was around, on days like this his reiatsu had the tendency to go rather fierce. The force of the spiritual pressure had proven to be greater than some thought, considering he wasn't even focusing on controlling it, and often the entire Division, barracks and all, would end up frozen in a layer of ice.

That meant that, for anyone else but him, walking around became somewhat of a death trap.

Tōshirō lowered his gaze from staring aimlessly at the roof, perhaps trying to freeze a hole in it, and he tried once again to focus on the page before him – it had something to do with a recent event in which someone had had the very cheek to insult a Seated Officer directly. In the end, however, pondering the irritating matter of Abarai and Kira took root in his mind.

Their behaviour was nothing short of vexing and he couldn't help but think Matsumoto was somehow involved. Kira, especially, wouldn't dare do anything like follow a captain around in supposed secrecy, unless he'd been talked into it very well. Talked or perhaps manipulated and bullied.

And, quite frankly, the best person to do such a thing was Matsumoto.

Almost ready to give up and get as far away from this desk as he could, most probably to the Rukongai and the familiarity of his Granny's home, Tōshirō let the brush down with as much care as he could and he stood up. A walk in Junrinan was getting more and more of an attractive idea with every second that passef. Especially as thoughts about Matsumoto once again threatened to make him lose his temper. That woman . . . really, how did she ever become a Lieutenant?

_There's no helping it then. I think the Head Captain would rather I froze some unassuming meadow in the West Rukongai's First District, rather than the whole Tenth Division_, deciding that for once he'd let himself leave the office and take some real fresh air, the white haired captain stood and hurried away from his Division, already picturing the lush green landscape of Junrinan.

A place he still considered to be home.

* * *

><p>Likara couldn't take it anymore. At first it had seemed like they actually needed something but simply did not have the courage to come up and say so. Consequently, she'd slowed her pace and stopped often, although the list of quick errands she had to run for herself did not require such actions. If Kira was here, then she'd have gotten him to do the jobs, but for the last few days, she hadn't seen, heard, or sensed the nervous blonde man. Unusual, to say the very least.<p>

Sensing Hinamori's reiatsu _again_, the young captain almost groaned aloud. This was absolutely unacceptable, but that damned part of her that was labeled 'curiosity' wanted to know exactly what Momo and Yumichika were trying to do.

Considering that she'd felt a little of Matsumoto's reiatsu on Hinamori's, as if the woman had hugged the younger Lieutenant tightly and for quite some time before releasing her, this had something to do with Tōshirō's direct subordinate. That meant that, if Matsumoto had sent some shinigami to survey _her_, then she must be trying to find out something to do with both the Third and Tenth Divisions' captains.

Which, obviously, meant her and Tōshirō.

Like the young, white haired captain, Likara had graduated from the Shino Academy in record time, making her some sort of prodigy. Not a child prodigy though, she wouldn't say, because she hadn't appeared to be a child. Then again, by shinigami standards, her age was still rather young.

Anyhow, brow creasing slightly, Likara wondered what could possibly have happened to cause Matsumoto to want to investigate what exactly her relationship with Hitsugaya Tōshirō was. As, if her guess was correct, and it was an intelligent one, then that was exactly what the woman was trying to find out.

Some people really were such busy bodies, but if Rangiku had bounced over and asked right out 'what's your relationship with my captain?' than Likara really, truthfully wasn't sure how she'd answer. Things were just too complicated, far more so that she could ever have predicted, and the awkwardness between them had created such an effective barrier that even thinking about talking to him honestly made her feel even more confused.

But why oh why had Matsumoto suddenly decided that an actual investigation needed to be staged. It was annoying and, as she'd found that day, absolutely impossible to escape from.

So that was that.

If the following and supposedly-but-not subtle surveillance didn't stop today . . . if she once again found the same thing happening tomorrow, then there _would_ be a consequence.

For all involved.

Feeling rather pleased that she'd decided on a course of action, the young captain leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, casting out her senses and locating the reiatsu of both Hinamori and Yumichika once again. Not stopping just yet, she pushed further, surprised to find Abarai and Madarame drawing close to the concealed pair already watching her. Interestingly, she caught snatches of Kira's reiatsu, but he was either trying to hide it very hard, or it was simply one spiritual pressure catching on another. Probably the latter.

Likara jerked slightly as the image of Kurotsuchi's despairing face resurfaced in her mind, bringing with it a once again familiar rush of emotions. Her lips curled into a smile suddenly, such a rare sight, truly, and she tilted her head slightly, the curtain of hair usually covering her right eye shifting back a little, showing a slight amount of a familiar piercing turquoise.

Perhaps she should be thinking about what might possibly happen in the case that, tomorrow, those shinigami were found out . . . yes, she should be thinking about what to do with them.

That same smile, with the faint amount of slyness running beneath the initial layer of pleasantness, remained on her face as Likara turned once more and moved away, in the exact opposite direction of her 'shadows'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Matsumoto has clearly been busy arranging to have both captain followed, but I'm not sure how effective she thinks it'll be, considering the fact that none of them know why they have to watch Hitsugaya or Kuroiyami. And it seems like both captains have worked out they're being followed. Then again, Likara's the only one making 'plans' . . . she clearly has another facet to her personality. ^-^

Well, sorry for the later than usual update, and thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 18: Sweeter

_Chapter 18: Sweeter_

'You have to tell us _**something**_!' Renji was almost screaming his voice was so loud. And the others jumped in the shock of the moment, some hoping that no one in the Fifth Division was close enough to hear anything. It would be troublesome if they could, though, of course.

The early morning sunlight made the whole tension filled atmosphere seem out of place, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Rangiku really needed to spill some information on what the hell they were all doing running around after Captains Hitsugaya and Kuroiyami, aimlessly and at great personal risk. For goodness sake, the woman could never keep a secret, but somehow this time she'd lasted far longer than any one of them could have expected.

'No! I'm serious when I say we could all get in serious trouble for doing this!' imagining her captain's furious face – 'furious' being mostly expressionless but with such an amount of underlying warning and anger that she'd be fainting after meeting his gaze – and then Kuroiyami's expression – which due to the limited amount of experience she had with the young captain, could be anything from an evil grin to a sweet smile, or loud shouting to quiet whispers – Matsumoto once again firmly resolved to keep what she knew to herself, 'Just go out there for one more day, alright? Surely nothing bad can happen to you if it's only one more day. I mean, you seemed pretty good at getting yourselves out of trouble yesterday,'

'Only just,' remembering his close call with Hitsugaya, Kira thought to add his own comment, having previously sat in a corner silently and avoided Hinamori's gaze, 'He's terrifying,'

'Don't talk about him like that!' jumping up in sudden anger, Momo glared at her other old friend, 'Is that how you show respect for your superiors? Is it? Really? I can't believe you,'

Huffing, she sat down again, the fire in her stare unmistakable and the temperature in the room rising until it was almost uncomfortable. No one wanted to mention the reiatsu though, just in case they all got toasted. Still, being a little sick at the moment, as she was occasionally, Hinamori's ability to injure them with her reiatsu alone was very, highly doubtable.

Also, they all had to admit a kind of acknowledgement that, although he'd technically stabbed her through the heart during the Winter War, Hinamori had completely forgiven Hitsugaya, not that she'd even ever blamed him. Except maybe Ikkaku and Yumichika, who didn't often show interest in such topics of conversation. Not that that event was ever spoken of . . .

Anyway, back in the present, while Momo glared and Izuru continued to avert his gaze, the others returned their own attentions to Rangiku, as the woman straightened her back.

'Is this really worth it? Are you ever going to tell us why we're supposed to be doing this? Are you even going to buy us free drinks or just steal our money and pretend?' Renji was pretty sure he spoke for everyone, except Hinamori wouldn't be included in the drinks one, because she didn't drink, quite simply, 'Matsumoto, you dragged us into this, you know,'

'I'm pretty sure you agreed because of the free sake offer,' Rangiku couldn't help but grin at the annoyed look that flashed across the red headed Lieutenant's tattooed face, 'And anyway, of course it's going to be worth it! I can't wait, myself,' her smile was winning, and if she could become any more convincing, appearance wise, she'd have had to start sparkling, 'And of course I'll tell you . . . once we find out what I need to solidify my theory. Free drinks . . . like I said before, you probably only agreed with me for those . . . but of course I'll do the paying,' at their still uncertain looks, she quickly added, 'With _my_ money, of course,' and then she laughed merrily, the dazzling quality of her smile unfading.

'R-right,' expression still a little unconvinced, Renji just shook his head, taking a moment to collect his thoughts again, and then he blinked, 'Er . . . so what exactly are we supposed to be doing today? Not more surveillance . . . honestly, I don't think I'm just speaking for myself when I say that's getting just a little bit ridiculous . . . I don't see the point of it at all,'

Rangiku considered this for a long moment, sparkling blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed, and anyone who somehow happened to look into the room while passing might have thought she was about to pop a blood vessel from the effort of thinking. That, or she as severely constipated.

Finally, as if after much thought and internal debate, Matsumoto looked up and took on the most serious expression she could muster . . . which, as everyone noticed, wasn't exactly convincing, 'I'm going to ask for one more day of surveillance, yes,' before they could protest even slightly, she held up an imperious hand and looked around slowly, meeting all of their gazes as her gaze seemed to sharpen, 'And, since you don't seem to understand the mechanics of this mission, I will say this . . . we, I, _you_ . . . all of us are trying to work out if there is any connection between my captain and his captain,' and, with an elaborate flourish, she pointed a manicured finger at Izuru's shocked face, 'You get it now, ne?'

* * *

><p>Likara could have laughed with amusement as she once again sensed the presences of shinigami appearing behind her, concealed inside a random room in the Third Division. She was about to go out, the air in the barracks too stuffy for her to think clearly, and now, with them there, it was also the perfect opportunity to begin her own little plan.<p>

Tilting her head slightly, the young captain quickly figured out who her would be followers were. It seemed that Hinamori and Ayasegawa had returned, but she could also feel the reiatsu of Madarame as well. He had briefly popped up the other day – yesterday – but not long enough for her to be absolutely certain he too was involved in this strange plot.

Now it was clear and she honestly couldn't have suppressed the tension filled shiver that travelled along her spine, even if she'd tried her hardest.

It was time, and their positions, crouched behind a cart beside the wall of the Division, were far too tempting.

Not hesitating to give them a moment to pause and consider what she was doing, Likara vanished with a single shunpo, appearing behind the three of them and slamming her palm into the nearest shinigami's chest, sending him crashing into the others.

As Hinamori struggled to wriggle from beneath the stunned Ikkaku, and Yumichika did the same, she looked up in absolute fear, meeting the coldly glowering gaze of the young, black and silver haired captain, 'C-c-captain K-kuroiyami,' she was almost whimpering.

And it was pitiful.

Likara reached out, as if to grasp ahold of Momo's thin, frail shoulder, and then the kidō whipped out from her fingers, binding all three of them. The air, frigid and harsh, whipped around the quartet of shinigami, driven into such a frenzy by the captain's seemingly uncontrolled reiatsu. A single visible turquoise eye bored into Hinamori's, some other, long forgotten thought clearly flitting through them, and then Likara spoke, 'What. Have. We. Here?' although there was clear pause behind each and every word, her voice was quiet and sickeningly pleasant, 'Maybe you'd all like to come have a chat with me. Somewhere more-,' her lips twisted slightly, causing Momo to whimper again without her realising it, 'Private,'

And, quick as a flash, all three of the captured shinigami disappeared from the street, brought along by a secretly grinning Kuroiyami Likara.

_It's been a while, really, so I can't say how I feel exactly. But it's not like I'm going to let this go quick. If someone does find out if I have a connection, of any sort, with Hitsugaya Tōshirō, then questions will be asked_, as she appeared in the silent room, somewhere near the very edge of the Seireitei, Likara couldn't help but stop smiling, _And, in all truth and reality, questions is something I want to avoid._

Looking down at the bound trio, she crossed her arms, 'Abarai, Kira, Matsumoto . . . where are they?' her voice did _not_ allow for _any_ hesitation in giving the answer she wanted.

'F-following C-captain H-hitsugaya,' whether Momo had developed a permanent stutter or was just still scared stiff, Likara didn't know.

But, at that moment, with her blood boiling in fresh rage, she couldn't have cared less.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto peered around the corner furtively, worried beyond reason that, despite her agreeing to go on spying duties with Renji and Izuru, her captain would somehow sense her carefully concealed reiatsu and come spring out at her, all ready to push paperwork and sake bans in her face. It really wasn't what she wanted, no way . . .<p>

'This looks enjoyable,' at the sound of the voice, all three of them froze, stiller than one of Hitsugaya's ice statues, probably, 'If you were going to start sneaking about, you should have told someone . . . maybe your direct superior, _Matsumoto_,' there was venom in the tone.

Unconcealed, undiluted . . . an inescapable poison that immediately worked its way into Rangiku's very mind.

The strawberry blonde woman began to shake like a leaf in a windstorm, and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, tears glistening at the edges of her pale blue eyes. Eyes that had lost their sparkle and were now wide and uncomprehending. Like the rest of them. This wasn't a poison you got used to, built up a tolerance to. No, the very idea was almost laughable.

Turning ever so slowly, as if any fast movements might have them being attacked, the trio looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō standing a mere metre away from them, arms crosses, turquoise gaze hard and cold, body seeming to overflow with excess power.

And, a few paces behind him, arms also slung across her chest, Captain Kuroiyami Likara met their combined gazes and her eyes narrowed to familiar Third-Division-captain slits, 'If you're wondering where you're friends are, I . . .' her lips twitched upwards, 'Took care of them,' taking a few steps forward, she stood beside Hitsugaya, 'Game's up, Matsumoto,' her gaze shifted slightly, and a slightly different emotion passed thought those turquoise depths, 'Kira . . . I must say, I'm disappointed in you,' he cringed obviously, wincing at the same time, 'What did I tell you about being pushed into things that might become-,' her eyes opened fully and light seemed to glint across her figure, '_Dangerous_,'

In just a single moment, Likara sent that same unusual kidō at the trio and they were bound tightly and very, very securely.

Tōshirō waited a moment, for Kuroiyami to step back again, before taking a couple of steps towards them, looking down with an expression that was almost-but-not contempt. All three pairs of eyes looking up and the three Lieutenants realised they couldn't look away from the darkened teal gaze of the Tenth Division's captain. That very same white haired shinigami couldn't help the small smirk that passed across his lips as the trio fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Back in the small, secluded building, both captains sat across from each other at a low table, sipping tea thoughtfully, and occasionally sending still amused glances at the sleeping shinigami still bundled up in the kidō. The tea was good, the air quiet, the atmosphere calm – thank goodness that the others were knocked out – and everything was so still.<p>

Just moments before, Likara had explained how she strongly believed that those in the adjacent room were trying to find out some kind of connection between the two of them by following them around. It was all done on Matsumoto's orders.

Tōshirō had listened and then his lips had twitched at the very seriousness she could say all of that. Then, as she'd taken it upon herself to pour tea, her hands not used to doing nothing – never had been – he'd agreed and said he'd noticed that too. Who couldn't, really?

It was interesting, Tōshirō couldn't help but think, that although they were acting pleasant towards each other, there was as much of a barrier separating them as ever. Probably more so, because their pretense could fool anyone but the other. Another thing to notice was that, despite their calm outer demeanours, it was clear that both captains were furious with those who were technically their subordinates, even though most were not direct.

'Well . . .' he drew the word out a little, paused to sip his tea, and then went back to staring at something only he could see on the back wall, 'Considering everything, do anything you want to Matsumoto . . . she might actually learn her lesson about gossiping and the like,'

_Unlikely_, he added privately, but wasn't going to say it aloud. Still, a couple of things had stuck in his head – Likara's expression when she looked at Kurotsuchi, the memory that had surfaced in his head, her barely calm expression right at that very moment.

'Hmm,' nodding her head almost imperceptibly, although she knew that, as always, he'd pick up on the slightest of her movements, Likara imagined briefly what she'd do to Matsumoto, then she added, 'But I'll get permission from Kuchiki and Zaraki before I do anything to the others,' it was almost an afterthought.

Tōshirō's voice was so nonchalant when he said, 'Hinamori?' that even she couldn't tell how much he cared about her answer. And, quite frankly, it annoyed her, because in the past, it had been the opposite, with him always trying to guess her thoughts.

'I think-,' she did think, very hard and long, and she weighed up the points: Hinamori _was_ Tōshirō's childhood friend, she seemed innocent but weak willed when it came to Matsumoto – like everyone was, clearly, and also that, with the punishment she had in mind, she might be damaged further. Probably psychologically more than anything. But the mind can be the most dangerous thing of all. So, after thinking, the young captain replied, 'I think that she innocent enough so I'll let her off . . . this time,' she added the last part just to make sure _no one_ thought she was weak, 'And Kira too,' that seemed like favouritism, and she had the intense urge to justify her words, 'Because, like Hinamori, I don't think he'd cope too well, psychologically, with the punishment I have in mind. Or at least, all of it. Actually,' the faintest of smiles pulled at her lips, 'I think I'll give him the most of it, just not the trump card,'

Tōshirō considered this for an even longer while, his gaze shifting down to meet hers, and then he nodded, that same almost un-seeable action, 'Fine,' he rose silently, placing down the tea cup with the same quiet, 'I won't say good luck, because getting permission to punish those other three should be far too easy,'

Without another word, or anything bar the tiniest of curt nods, the white haired captain's noiseless steps carried him out of sight.

Likara waited another moment, staring into her tea cup and wondering what it would have felt like . . . being wished good luck by the icy dragonlord, Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

* * *

><p>Reiatsu cloaked, movements quick and precise, Likara arrived at the entrance to the Sixth Division, the gate and walls lit only by the moonlight at midnight. She'd received permission from both the Sixth and Eleventh Division captains about the punishment early on in the afternoon. Kuchiki had raised one eyebrow disdainfully and said something about his Lieutenant skipping off duty too much and so some punishment might cause him to actually care about his pride and ranking in the Gotei 13 . . . and Zaraki had given her a long stare before bursting into insulting laughter that threatened to collapse her resolve – fighting someone like that would have been exhilarating, no matter what the outcome, which was her possible death – and then he'd just nodded and said she could do what she liked to them because sometimes he thought they needed some toughening up.<p>

So, right now, Likara was standing before the Sixth Division, looking around for a suitable spot to discard something that she was now almost finished with.

Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku all sat in a heap on the ground. All four of them were missing the top part of their shihakusho, in the cases of the men, revealing their upper halves, and in the case of Matsumoto, her bandage covered chest. They each had a wooden sign hanging in their cold hands, reading 'you should mind your own business' and they were ones which would eventually take up residence beside them when they were attached to the wall of their Divisions. Right at the front gates.

Renji flinched as Likara hoisted him up with little effort and then slammed him into the wall beside the door, 'Why don't you stay here? It'll be your captain's choice about whether or not to release you and this sign,' she used another kidō to attach the sign beside the red headed Lieutenant, 'But there's something that won't go away so fast,'

Taking a step back, she let her reiatsu pulse slightly, while still under her control, and first water and then ice flowed out over his body, creating a thin, almost invisible layer, 'Wait a moment, would you?' the polite way she asked the question was at odds with her expression.

'Er, can I ask what you're doing?' a recognisable voice, Kuchiki Rukia, made Likara turn, 'R-renji . . . you look-,' she never finished because she burst into open laughter, unusual for the Kuchiki girl, 'You l-look-,' she still couldn't get it out, and Renji's expression was priceless, 'Absolutely ridiculous . . . to s-say the least,'

As she kept laughing, ignoring the embarrassment and irritation of her old friend, Likara reached out to touch her shoulder, 'Kuchiki,' said shinigami looked up, 'Can you, by any chance . . . _draw_?'

Rukia's deep blue-violet eyes were sparkling with mischief as she took the pen from the captain's pale hands and moved over to Renji, 'What's with the face?' seeing his horrified expression, she kicked him for good measure before beginning with the drawings that, along with his tattoos, soon covered his whole face, 'Brilliant idea, Captain Kuroiyami,'

'Thank you,' gracious enough to accept the compliment, although it interest her that Rukia didn't ask why her friend was being punished, Likara nodded at the pen, 'The ink there won't wash off for a whole week,' Yumichika let out a strangled cry, followed by Matsumoto, 'And, if you're freed from your Division's entrance before the end of the week,' which she suspected would be the case, 'Then the signs will remain with you . . . until the ink is washed away,'

She thought of Kira, sitting in his room with his face decorated, his sign, and the shackles, _I knew he wouldn't last one second being pinned up like this, so that was the worst punishment for him_, then she thought of Hinamori, who got off with nothing at all, _Oh well . . . that's just too bad_.

'Captain?' seeing that she'd gone into deep thought, Rangiku was the one to rouse her, 'Are you going to do that to us too? The wall thing,'

'Of course,' looking over at the dark haired shinigami finishing off Ikkaku's facial art, Likara added, 'Kuchiki, very well done. I can see you're . . . quite adaptable,'

As Rukia moved onto Yumichika, who kicked and gave muffled screams, she gave a small, rare smile again, 'Thanks,' looking at Matsumoto, her grin turned into a smirk, 'I'm guessing, Captain Kuroiyami, that they won't be able to punish me after they get out of all of this? Seeing as I'm an unseated shinigami and all,' it hardly worried her, she was just feeling in the exact right mood to annoy people. _Really_ annoy them . . . and rubbing their faces in this humiliation seemed like the perfect way to do that.

'Of course,' Likara felt her lips twitch at the question, said in such a clever way, and she decided that she didn't mind Kuchiki's company, even if it were in odd situations like the current one, 'They'd only be punished once more, and who knows how frightening that might be,'

'Goodnight everyone,' waving at the three bound shinigami and Renji, before bowing in the captain's direction, Rukia handed over the pen and disappeared into the night, blending in so well with the darkness, 'Have _fun_,'

Not waiting another moment, Likara decided to go to the Eleventh Division next. After all, there were two parcels needing to be delivered there.

It was, all in all, a very good day's work. Immensely satisfying and strangely calming. Maybe 'sweet revenge' could taste just fine.

The way she phrased it in her head made it sound like there was something hungry inside her soul, needing to be fed and soothed.

It was an odd thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter . . . although I think it moved maybe a bit too fast. Oh dear . . .

And, to clarify, just in case and to make absolutely sure, Kuroiyami Likara does _not_ have hungry little creatures running around inside of her soul. I'm sorry, I'm very sorry - it was a figure of speech, a figure of speech-

Cutting myself off right there before there's a hundred repeated lines blocking up the _Author's Note_, I'll just say thanks for reading and that I think I'm actually going to have the next chapter start right at the end of that aforementioned timeskip.

Thanks again~


	20. Chapter 19: First Snow

_Chapter 19: First Snow_

Slow blinks, long eyelashes catching the first stray flakes of winter snow, pale blue eyes glittering with something that could be likened to awe . . . but in the Matsumoto Rangiku way, which is to say, different. The Lieutenant hurried on towards the Tenth Division's offices, dusting away at her shoulders and brushing snowflakes from her strawberry blonde hair. She should, in all reality, have been there to report some hours earlier, but, as it often was with her, she'd gotten sidetracked by exciting gossip, warming alcohol on a chilly day, and other such very _important_ business.

Consequently, due to those distractions, Rangiku was a little wary about stepping into her captain's office. She couldn't sense his reiatsu at all, but that certainly didn't mean he wasn't there, waiting to shove some means of great suffering in her direction with much force and dignified conviction. She could only hope that her captain and Izuru's captain didn't actually have any sort of connection – because despite all of their efforts, that question had never been answered – because then the punishment would undoubtedly be all the more terrible. The utter humiliation and emotional trauma had the potential to be absolutely _horrific_.

Thinking back to that horrible time, not really that long ago, when every single passing shinigami had stared at her as she sagged against the front wall of the Tenth Division, trying not to look too miserable, Matsumoto shuddered involuntarily. The Fourth Division had been baffled about why she'd come in, sometime after being released after a whole week, trembling like a dry leaf and claiming strange things that all had, in one way or another, something to do with, quote 'freaking dragons and their sadistic, conspiratorial, hidden-smirk-faced masters'. She could, in the light of all that had happened and also in a more stable mindset, assume that she'd meant her captain and Kuroiyami. But then again, it could have just been her captain, because she had no idea about what Likara's powers might be, or even the name of her zanpakutō, for that matter. Perhaps it wouldn't be beneficial knowledge . . . because maybe if she knew, she might actually think twice about bothering the black and silver haired shinigami.

In any case, ever since that incident she'd kept well away from Captain Kuroiyami, and had treated her own captain in the most respect she could generally pull together, which generally meant skipping duties but not pressing him for any sort of personal details. How much time was long enough for those two to forget the incident? Maybe this was enough . . .

If Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't who she was, then she would probably have turned away from that dangerous line of thought, like she had been ever since the punishment incident. However, since she was who she was, she decided that enough time had passed and that she could probably restart her investigation. Surely the second time they'd be lucky, right?

Suddenly remembering where she was, Rangiku whirled around, scanning the office guiltily, just in case her captain was there, in which case he would probably have known immediately what she'd planned to do . . . or _redo_. Thankfully for her, the white haired shinigami was nowhere to be seen. That meant he was probably out doing the jobs that she would have had to do if she was more of a Lieutenant than a sake consuming annoyance. No matter, this gave her time to plan.

Smiling in _that_ way, Rangiku settled herself down comfortably and began to do what she did best: create ways to find out whatever she wanted . . . while causing her captain as much trouble as possible at the same time, of course.

Five seconds later, she rushed from the office and out into the courtyard again, intent on beginning the first phases of the mission for the second time. However, despite her urge for haste, she did pause momentarily once more to stare at the snow.

* * *

><p>Hands clenched tightly together, legs hanging limply off the edge of the rōka, eyes gazing vacantly at the few snowflakes that managed to make it to the ground, Izuru let out a tense, shaky sigh. It wasn't the snow itself, really, that caused his usually melancholy grey hazed thoughts to blacken, but still, those tiny bits of whiteness weren't exactly helping things.<p>

You'd have thought Izuru had been injured badly before, and he _knew_ he had, and perhaps the worst injuries were during the Winter War, or when he was on his first missions to exterminate Hollows. There were some incredibly painful experiences stored away in his head, terrifying and faith breaking as well, but the one that usually surfaced on the day of the first snow, was one that still made him want to walk away and hide somewhere.

It had been on one of his missions as a Lieutenant, sometime before the Arrancar's first attacks on the World of the Living, and he'd expected it to go smoothly, and be over quickly. The mission had been a Lieutenant to Captain level one, and Hisagi had accompanied him to the place on the very edge of Inuzuri where the most recent Hollow sighting had been.

They'd been sitting beneath a tree some distance from the last few houses, when the six Hollows had appeared. At first it appeared that they were offshoots of one being, as they were all almost identical in their feline forms and grey and white bodies, but rather soon it was apparent that each one was a creature in its own right. Another thing that had been immediately clear was that they were Adjuchas level.

Considering the fact that Hisagi was half drunk, and he was half sober, it was rather fortunate that they weren't incapacitated in the first few seconds of the fight. As it was, approximately five minutes after the Hollows first appeared, Hisagi had been unconscious with what would later be discovered as a concussion. The man was also covered in raw, bleeding wounds which would've made the faint-hearted ill.

Blinking his dark blue eyes slowly, Izuru tried to discard the memory before it got to the part when it had started snowing and he'd gotten his share of a bashing and then almost died of blood loss. He would be forever thankful to the Fourth Division squad that had turned up, escorted by a brutish but efficient band of Eleventh Division members.

In the end, both he and Hisagi had been hospitalised, and five of the six Adjuchas had been removed. The whole event, apart from being incredibly painful, had also been greatly embarrassing for the two Lieutenants.

Sitting in the exact same place as he had been before his trip down memory lane, Kira Izuru watched the snowflakes as they continued to drift down from the sky.

* * *

><p><em>The first snow, eh?<em> _Brings back memories_, as she often did when there was nothing else to do and approaching her brother or captain would probably mean more work, Rukia simply lay on the roof and stared at the sky which, incidentally, meant the snowflakes floated down to melt quickly on her uniform or face, _I wonder what they're all doing around about now . . ._

Thoughts of the few times she'd been in the World of the Living for the first snow appeared in her mind. It seemed like whenever she stopped for a moment, she was consumed by guilt about slacking off. Her captain had been sicker than usual lately and for some reason, out of all his subordinates, she was the one he gave more duties to.

It didn't annoy or inconvenience her as much as baffle her.

But anyway, in those rare moments when she actually had an opportunity to think of something other than work, she let her mind bring up all sorts of recollections from her time in Karakura Town. Memories which, most often, were ones she recalled in a fond light. There were instances in which she could quite easily have willed herself to forget, obviously, considering that this was Ichigo and his mismatched band of friends she was thinking of, but even the worst were ones that she wanted to keep. Most of them, maybe . . .

'I wonder if it's snowing in Karakura Town too,' speaking aloud, absently as if she didn't realise she was doing it, Rukia reached a hand out in front of her face and tried to catch the snowflakes, feeling strangely like a kitten stretching out towards a ball of wool, 'I think I hope it is . . . although I do wish I was there,' she sighed heavily, 'What in the world am I thinking? This is where I live, where my obligation lies, but sometimes I think,' she paused for a moment, thoughtfully, 'And it is a _very_ foolish thought,' she closed her eyes for a moment, suddenly hoping that there was no one around to hear her words, 'But sometimes I think that my heart is with that strange bunch,' that elicited a half-hearted laugh from the petite shinigami.

If her brother heard any of what she'd just said, he'd probably have been deeply troubled in his prideful, stoic, cold, and condescending way. She almost laughed again thinking about what would be going through his head. My oh my! Kuchiki Rukia, noblewoman, saying that her heart was with a bunch of human teenagers unsurprisingly living in the World of the Living. The very thought!

But, whatever her Nii-sama might think, do, or say, Rukia couldn't help but put duty and work aside for a moment and begin to think about Ichigo and last year's first snow.

Foolish it might be, but most often she found that arguing with her heart was absolutely pointless.

* * *

><p>Hinamori gazed in awe at the soft rain of white that greeted her as she stepped out of the Fifth Division's office. The phrase 'snowed under' came to mind when she considered the work load still lying in half neat piles inside of her office, and it seemed funny considering that it was actually snowing. She could've laughed herself into hysteria if she wasn't feeling so worried.<p>

A worry that seemed to have absolutely no cause.

Frowning slightly, the Lieutenant wandered away from her Division and let her feet think for her as she kept her gaze on the sky. It was probably a dangerous practice, especially since she'd run into things before, but she couldn't help it.

Work, work, work, work, and more work was all that had filled her head ever since that Matsumoto-spying-on-her-captain-and-Captain-Kuroiyami incident, one which she was so, so glad was over and done with. She was also so, _so_ glad that she hadn't received the same punishment as the others. The humiliation must have been awful, even for someone as out there as the Tenth Division's Lieutenant . . . even for someone as brash as Abarai.

At the very moment when the 'even Kira suffered something when I got away with absolutely nothing' floated through her head, Momo looked up to see herself staring into the courtyard of the Third Division. Blinking in shock, and feeling her cheeks reddening, the Lieutenant stood stock still, as if she were an animal caught in the headlights of a car, and wondered if she could bolt without him seeing her or sensing her reiatsu.

However, it seemed like her concern was for no reason, as Kira looked to be ever deep in thought. His expression was so melancholy, almost pained even, and she couldn't help but feel affected by that lone figure sitting on the rōka. He looked . . . lost.

Edging into the courtyard as carefully and quietly as she could, as if Izuru would jump up and bolt like that same wild animal as she had felt like before, Hinamori made her way over to the building where her old friend sat all on his lonesome. She wasn't properly registering what she was doing – if she had, she would've been out of there faster than she could say 'Tobiume' – but it seemed alright. And it wasn't as if Izuru had even noticed her approach yet.

Not speaking, but thinking that standing to one side of his person without a word was rather unusual, Momo sat down on the wooden rōka, trying to think of what to say, 'Kira . . .' it was a start, at least.

But, once again, Izuru didn't say a word or even move to acknowledge her presence.

So, feeling incredibly awkward, Hinamori turned to face him properly and then, still fighting the urge to run, she shoved him lightly, causing him to lurch violently to the right.

'H-hinamori?' the shock and embarrassment in his tone was unmistakable, 'W-what are you doing here?'

'You looked . . .' flushing a deeper shade of crimson, Momo defended herself hotly, 'Miserable. And you _do_ remember that we're friends, right? So, as your friend, I'm supposed to make sure you're not about to run away and jump off a bridge or something!'

Izuru paused for a long moment, before a bewildered expression settled itself on his usually melancholy features, 'There are bridges in the Soul Society?'

Hinamori thought about the ornamental bridges that passed over the koi ponds in the Kuchiki Estate, or some other low structures in the Rukongai that she's seen over the years, 'Well _no_ . . . but that's not what I meant! Don't take everything so literally!' she was rather embarrassed since even falling from one of those bridges would probably only result in you getting either drenched or perhaps bruised.

'H-hey!' wondering why she'd taken him from his deep thought with such a violent shove and then decided to argue with him, Izuru tried to rectify the situation, 'I, uh, appreciate the thought and you're right about those bridges,' now that all of the misunderstanding was cleared, he once again felt awkward, 'Ah . . . I was _thinking,_'

That, apparently, explained everything.

'Thinking? Don't we all?' feeling uncharacteristically _sarcastic_, of all things, Momo shook her head and averted her gaze from the snow long enough to give him a look of disbelief.

'Sure, sure,' clearly going back to wherever dark and painful place he had been before, Izuru also continued to stare at the white flakes.

Not knowing how to help any further than shoving him again, which didn't seem like a great idea, Hinamori just stayed where she was and, despite her still suffering from the effects of the flu, she focused on increasing her reiatsu output. If Kira had bad memories in the snow, then the least she could do was help to ease the cold.

* * *

><p>After taking one glance at Matsumoto, standing as she was like some colourful decoration in the middle of the Tenth's courtyard, Tōshirō couldn't help but think back to Likara's punishment of the unfortunate shinigami who had been drawn into his Lieutenant's scheme, not least the woman herself. Finding Matsumoto literally stuck to the wall of the Tenth Division had been a rather unusual experience, one which, even after all his years in her presence, he really <em>hadn't<em> expected. All in all, with the signs and the drawings which were rumoured to have been done by Kuchiki Rukia – she had a rather . . . _distinctive_ style – the punishment, in his personal opinion, was almost . . . childish.

That, also, was unusual.

Especially considering that it was Kuroiyami Likara, Captain of the Third Division, in question.

A frown passing over his already scowling features, Tōshirō restrained the urge to shake his head in annoyance. It had been good, these recent times, because captains meetings had been scarce and, consequently, times when he and the Third Division's captain came into each other's presence were few and far between. There was no distinct animosity in the looks that the black and silver haired shinigami sometimes sent him, occasionally after one of the other captains said something amusing, but that awkwardness and distance hadn't been alleviated. As it was, why she even spared him the briefest of glances was beyond his comprehension.

Silently sharing a laugh about something someone else had said was a practice they had conducted when they were friends living in Junrinan . . . it didn't make sense why she would do such a thing now. Except in the case that she might, even for a split second, forgotten that everything was different and acted the way she would have if things weren't.

But, as the initial thought had been on her punishment method, and all musings following had been abstract, the young captain returned his attention to that. _Childish_ . . . indeed, considering that Kuroiyami Likara was the one in charge of creating and delivering the retribution . . . that was quite a strange choice of words.

Blinking suddenly, Tōshirō tensed almost unnoticeably as he realised that, during his deep thought, he'd walked through the streets and was now somewhere near the middle of the Seireitei. That, in itself, wouldn't have been an issue at all. What troubled and put him of edge was the figure standing some way down the road, gaze fixed on a point somewhere behind him. It was, undoubtedly and somewhat ironically, Kuroiyami Likara.

Not stopping to give himself the time to turn and run, or some other means of avoiding the inevitable, Tōshirō forced himself to keep walking, glad that his stride only faltered for the slightest of moments. He continued on his walk, not even glancing at the other captain as she neared him, wearing a similar expression of tightly controlled calm and icy dignity.

Perhaps they were too prideful, but neither one of the shinigami captains spared the other the most fleeting of glances. Two pairs of turquoise eyes focused solely on what lay directly before them, even as they neared each other. Even as the long sleeves of their shihakusho brushed against one another. Even as their purposeful steps carried them away in opposite directions.

Tōshirō noticed distantly that the snowfall seemed to increase in its downward spiral and he wondered if it was because of his agitated and barely controlled reiatsu meeting Likara's, which was in a similar state, and creating this otherwise breathtaking flurry of white. Awkwardness and coolness . . . that would be the most . . . simple answer.

* * *

><p>Likara stopped and, a moment later, she sensed Tōshirō do the same. Neither one of them turned, but they didn't keep moving away either . . . at least not yet. She was unsettled by this chance encounter with the white haired captain, because she'd been doing her utmost best to avoid him, to be truthful. Captains meetings hardly counted, as except for a few notable exceptions, all Division leaders were required to attend. And, during those times, they never exchanged words with each other directly except for one occasion where they'd argued heatedly – coldly might be a better choice of words considering the icy drop in temperature as the meeting progressed – about a certain issue regarding some problems in relation to . . . well, she couldn't recall exactly what it had even been about. The only thing that had stuck in her mind was how it had become so cold that even she could notice it, although the white haired captain had apparently been unaffected – much to her annoyance, and that all of the other shinigami – even Zaraki and Kurotsuchi – had remained silent and waited as the disagreement played out.<p>

Yamamoto had, eventually, called for them to be silent and dismissed the meeting. It was then that she'd realised that at least a couple of hours had passed since Tōshirō had first rejected her statement, and then she'd felt sorry for some of the other captains . . . mainly Ukitake, because he hadn't been too well and she was sure the excess cold wouldn't have done him any good. The kind captain had been escorted away by Unohana . . .

_Dwelling on that _again _isn't going to do anything but waste time,_ silently reprimanding herself, the black and silver haired captain prepared to continue her walk, _And if you continue along that line of thought, you ill, undoubtedly, begin deliberating over the punishment you pressed upon those insolent shinigami . . . at the conclusion of Matsumoto's little, ill-fated scheme. Was it too severe? Will the other captains of the affected shinigami think poorly of you for your actions? No . . . not them, really, is it? The question is actually 'what does Tōshirō think of that form of retribution?' His Lieutenant was the most involved, of course, and he did assist in catching her unawares, but still . . . I don't know what he would've thought about the second part,_ suddenly a deep frown threatened to turn down the corners of her lips, _See! You're doing it again! Just start walking! It's not that hard._

Steeling herself, Likara took a single, mechanical step forwards, her body feeling like a lump of lead. Not giving up, as it wasn't in her nature, the young captain took another step, feeling her muscles slowly coming back to life and agreeing to follow her orders again.

Sensing Tōshirō wandering off once more, Likara couldn't help but think one more thought that she instantly knew she'd regret later. As she kept walking steadily away, her rigid control of her thoughts slipped for a single instant.

_It's funny, I think, that I came across you, Tōshirō, in the middle of the Seireitei, completely by accident. I can't say things have changed much between us since I became a shinigami captain, or maybe since you left to become a shinigami, but even so . . . I'm glad I saw the first snow with you._

* * *

><p>'Practice doing it again,' shaking his head, the young man resisted the urge to hit his twin over the head, 'That was an epic fail and you know it. I can't believe you're not putting a single inch of thought into what you're doing here. How are you supposed to get any sort of <em>anything<em> while acting like a fool!' sometimes being the serious one didn't help at all, 'And will you _stop_ doing that?' watching his idiot of a brother wasting time _again_ was getting tiresome, 'I said cut it out!'

'Sorry bro,' where he'd gotten such talk from, it was anyone's guess, but it was seriously annoying. Much like a lot of things he did or didn't do.

'Just-,' quivering with pent up anxiety and frustration, the teenager, by appearance only, reached out and shook his brother hard, 'Just focus for a moment! I know you don't like using a katana but . . . but tough cheese!' apparently his brother wasn't the only one picking up on interesting language habits from . . . wherever he might be getting them from, 'If you bothered to seal your weapon of choice as a katana, then you might actually get some sort of,' he scratched his head, 'I don't know . . .' the whole deal was just frustrating, 'If you bothered, you wouldn't need to complain now,'

'I already know how to do that,' shaking his head dismissively, a motion which sent his thin braid whipping around in the air, the less serious of the pair just sighed dramatically and then grinned, 'You can't have _not_ known I could seal my weapon into a katana. I bet you just wanted to shout at me,'

There was a long pause, and then the tired, annoyed, and exasperated brother just turned on his heel and walked off, throwing some parting words over his shoulder dismissively, 'We're going tonight, make sure you're ready,'

'Yes sir,' speaking in an exaggeratedly mocking tone, the cause of the other teenager's grievances pulled a face at his twin's back and then went back to doing nothing.

Still, just because it seemed like he wasn't trying, he was actually very excited about the prospect of becoming a shinigami.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

First off, I am really sorry for the even-longer-than-usual break in updating. Recently I have not had the greatest internet connection so adding chapters to this story became rather impossible. I'm really sorry!

And secondly . . . the time skip! Perhaps it was longer than I expected in coming, and this chapter was quite long too, but still, I hope you enjoyed! Hmm, even now that winter's come, Toshiro and Likara still seem to be having issues . . . oh well, I'm sure they'll sort things out eventually. They're both pretty stubborn though, so it might be later rather than sooner . . .

Anyways, I'll keep writing and hopefully it shouldn't be _too_ long before I get another chapter up for you!


	21. Chapter 20: Chaos Building

_Chapter 20: Chaos Building_

'What do you mean 'they didn't go through the Academy but they have enough skill to be placed in a Division immediately'?' standing in her place as the Captain of the Third Division, Soifon stared suspiciously at Yamamoto, something most wouldn't dare to do, 'How can such people possibly be qualified to become part of the Gotei 13? What is the meaning of this?'

The captains meeting had been called unexpectedly just as the sun was appearing over the horizon. No details had been provided. All of the Division leaders had surprisingly actually turned up, including Zaraki, who'd only recently returned from getting lost in the Rukongai (certainly not for the first time), Kurotsuchi, who looked absolutely furious (probably about having to pause his most recent experiment), and even Ukitake, who wasn't in the best of health (because the sudden snow the day before had upset his delicate wellbeing).

_I wouldn't say I feel as strongly about this as Soifon, but still . . . it is indeed unusual_, Tōshirō felt his frown deepening as he turned the new information over in his head, _So there's two shinigami who the Head Captain believes could be placed into Divisions immediately . . . he must have surveyed their skills himself to say such a thing,_ letting his concentration slip for just a moment, he added to his mental dialogue, _I wonder what Likara thinks about this, considering the fact that she only graduated before the war and then, so soon after it ended, she was promoted to Captain of the Third Division. Then again, these two didn't even go to the Academy, apparently. They must have some crystal clear talent . . . interesting._

'I mean exactly as I say,' Yamamoto wasn't fazed by the Second Division captain's outburst, 'These two souls- shinigami, for they _are_ shinigami, have shown ability enough to be placed into one of the Divisions of the Gotei 13. Understand that they will initially be on probation,' he gave all of the assembled captains a long stare, before finishing, 'I will ask them in now,'

As if on cue, although it didn't seem like the Head Captain had done anything, the great doors opened to reveal two almost identical silhouettes. Light fading from their temporarily blinded eyes, the captains blinked as they took in the appearances of these two . . . _shinigami_.

They were male and without a doubt, they were twins. _Identical_ twins. Both appeared to be teenagers, probably in their freshman year at high school, had they been human. White hair hung short around their faces in an artfully untidy way, and each had a single braid that rested down their backs. Blood red eyes stared at each relatively impassive face as the pair took in the group before them, the bright colour seeming out of place against their pale skin.

The one on the right was grinning widely . . . something that looked to be a constant feature, but the other wore a more serious expression. Interestingly enough, they each had a white bandage wrapped around their heads, although they had no visible injury.

'What are your names?' Soifon, who had initially been quieted by surprise at seeing the similar hairstyles of the twins compared to her own, spoke suddenly, tone superior and demanding.

'Mika and Miku,' apparently sorting out who was who before introductions was too difficult, or something, because they both spoke at the same time, voices actually quite different, probably due to their differing personalities, 'Oh . . .' they seemed to remember something, 'And it's _very_ nice to meet you,'

As the two brothers bowed politely, the captains continued to appraise their appearances and a few attempted to judge their personalities just from what they'd said so far. Which hadn't been all too much, to be truthful. Politeness can be staged, like many other things, so they were all glad that this pair of twins were going to be on a trial period.

'How does this trial work, exactly?' after a long, stretching silence, one of the brothers – as of yet it was too hard to tell which, so putting a name against the speaker had the potential to be . . . insulting – asked the question in a polite but questioning way, 'We're curious,'

The Head Captain waited another long moment before deciding to reply, 'You will be stationed within each Division for a few days or so. While there, you shall work as an average Division member and prove your skills to the Captain of whichever Division you're in,' he paused again, before adding, 'At the end of the trial time, the Captains of the Gotei 13 will report to me and, if everything is satisfactory, then you will be permanently assigned to a Division. Do you understand?' he gave them both a long stare.

'Yes sir,' bowing again, the twins turned and left the hall, footsteps surprisingly quiet on the wooden floorboards.

There was another moment in which everyone just stared at something and thought about another thing, and then the Head Captain explained how the trial was going to work. After that, each of the captains left the hall and returned to their respective Divisions. No one really thought any more on the incident. It would, undoubtedly, be one to come up again when it was their turn to trial the twins.

* * *

><p>It would have been a week later that issue first arose, creating trouble and rumours in the ranks of the Gotei 13. The issue itself was serious, and a captains meeting was called to discuss it, for not often are Seated Officers suddenly appearing in the Fourth Division fighting for their lives. As was the case with Lieutenants Sasakibe Chojiro, and Omaeda Mareichiyo.<p>

The former was the usually unseen, or rarely seen, Lieutenant of the First Division, who had a liking for tea and whatnot. The latter was the Lieutenant of the Second Division, a cracker eating man who was, to put it plainly and with perfect bluntness, a very fat shinigami.

The two of them were not conscious, but certainly not dead, and Unohana found herself in quite the predicament trying to figure out what was wrong with them exactly.

It turned out to be Yamada Hanatarō that caused the first breakthrough, quite by accident, of course, when he came into a room one day and tripped over someone's relatively inconspicuous bag. That in itself was not at all helpful to the anxious healers, but it was what the distracted Seventh Seat had begun babbling – about how once upon a time, someone had been tricky enough to leave a bag in his path – that ended up helping them all. He'd tripped over said bag, of course, and then he'd 'gone into a scary black place' before appearing once more in the Fourth Division, this time as a patient. The cause, as he had later worked out for himself, long after everyone else had, was a reiatsu draining device in the bag over which he had tripped. Some kind of mean prank, most certainly.

End of story.

Unohana had been rather surprised that a forceful draining of reiatsu could be the cause of the Lieutenants unconsciousness, because she had already looked for signs of such an attack and found none. That meant, in her reckoning, that the method in which the reiatsu of the two Lieutenants had been stolen was quite unique and previously never encountered. She then applied the necessary treatment and wasn't at all surprised when there was a slight improvement in their condition. The kindly captain berated herself for not realising the cause of their condition sooner and she felt a little down before Isane pointed out that she had been suffering from a slight cold on the day that Omaeda was brought in. When sick, even slightly, and treating sick patients, thoughts on aiding them can often be severely hampered by one's own illness.

Anyhow, now that the two Lieutenants were on the way to recovery, and Unohana had recovered from her cold, everything in the Fourth was looking more like it should.

Other places in the Soul Society, however, were not functioning as smoothly.

* * *

><p>Likara frowned as she watched her Division members working outside of her office. Her turquoise gaze was lingering on two figures in particular, almost identical in their appearance but not, as she had discovered earlier that morning when they had arrived, in their personalities.<p>

_It's the Third Division's turn to trial those brothers_, she wasn't too sure why she was so suspicious, _And so far they haven't played up at all,_ recalling the meeting where they had all been discussing the recent hospitalization of the Lieutenants, her frown deepened, _Could they seriously be the ones who're attacking the Seated Officers? No, I can't imagine why they should want to . . ._

Remembering in a rush the other recent cases in the Fourth, the notable ones all being Seated Officers, including those Lieutenants, Likara felt her suspicions growing at the same time as they were lessening. Did the twins really want to gain acceptance into a Division, or were they really just trying to target the Seated Officers for some unknown reason of their own?

Knowing that Izuru could well be the next on this unusual hit list, the young captain had the strong urge to just run to the Tenth Division, tell everything to Tōshirō, and then get him to help her work out what to do. They had always been such a good team. But, of course, she couldn't do that anymore.

Sighing deeply, Likara almost jumped when a jigokucho fluttered straight towards her, flying at a speed no ordinary butterfly could possibly have managed, 'A message?' she spoke aloud in her surprise, 'It's going to be something bad, I can just feel it,'

_**Attention! All Captains report immediately to the First Division Assembly Hall! There have been multiple  
><strong>__**attacks on the Rukongai. Civilians are fearful for their safety and we of the Gotei 13 have a responsibility  
>to them. Repeat: All Captains must report immediately to the Head Captain.<strong>_

Turquoise eyes widening in shock, Likara was frozen for a moment, trying to figure out just what had happened. So, not only were Seated Offices being attacked at the moment, but the Rukongai as well? With a slight gasp, she rushed back over to the window, watching in confusion as both Mika and Miku continued to chat to the members of her Division and sweep the courtyard. If they weren't the ones who were attacking the Rukongai, then who was?

Trying to sort out what was going on, the young captain rushed from her office, using powerful shunpo steps to carry her to the Assembly Hall. Halfway there, she blinked in surprise as Tōshirō appeared by her side. Just for a second there was no animosity, no awkwardness . . . just for a moment they were just two shinigami worried about the safety of others. And, despite the dire situation, Likara couldn't help but feel glad for it.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto wasn't having the best day. She'd been trooping around the Rukongai looking for attackers who she was now sure had to be figments of someone's twisted imagination, for ages now. And, no big surprise, she hadn't even seen a shadow which might belong to these unusual troublemakers. Not to mention that she didn't have any sake and she was stuck working with Abarai. It wouldn't have been an issue under normal circumstances – this time was an exception because . . . because he still hadn't forgiven her for the embarrassment he'd suffered due to his participation in her failed plot. Apparently not enough time had passed for him . . .<p>

What compounded her bad mood was the fact that, after witnessing one or two things she wished she hadn't, she had now decided that she _didn't_ want to restart her investigation. Fact was, at present, both her captain and Captain Kuroiyami were just far too fierce and _cold_.

Aggravating them would be something akin to suicide, although not as deadly, because even being captains, executing a Lieutenant wouldn't go unnoticed. Thank _goodness_.

'See anything?' for what had to be the seven-hundredth time, Rangiku threw the words over her shoulder, not even caring much whether or not Abarai even heard her, 'I don't, just in case you're wondering,'

'I'm not. Stop saying that,' tone tighter than anything Matsumoto had ever heard before, coming from Renji, that was, the red headed Lieutenant glanced around once more before heading off purposefully in a random direction, more than half hoping she didn't follow.

Alone now in the grassy field, somewhere at the very edge of Junrinan, Matsumoto sighed deeply and looked at the sky in a sudden rush of uncalled for sadness. Dashing a useless tear away, she wondered what was making her so emotional all of a sudden. Even being the bubbly, energetic person she was, actually being _emotional_, in a teary way, was unlike her.

_You're being ridiculous. There's absolutely no reason why you should start bawling like a baby. Those two Lieutenants are better now . . . and you don't even associate with either of them, except at Lieutenants meetings. The troublemakers in the Rukongai haven't been found but they haven't attacked anyone else, or destroyed anything else. So, after all that, why oh why do you feel like crying?_ Rangiku, for some reason, just couldn't shake off the feeling that everything wasn't actually all good and that she would have a real reason to cry, sooner or later.

And, somehow, she suspected it would be sooner.

* * *

><p><em>What was I worried about, exactly? I can't imagine why I should've been so paranoid,<em> sighing deeply, Likara filed away another document. The twins had moved onto their trial at the Fifth Division now, and Izuru hadn't been injured at all. His only ailment was his increased anxiety level due to something Likara couldn't help but assume was Matsumoto's doing. That, compared to the major issues still apparent, seemed almost laughable.

The attacks on the Rukongai had ceased, perhaps due to the increased number of shinigami patrols, although the assailants hadn't been found. Sasakibe and Omaeda were back in their Divisions, with strict instructions from Unohana not to strain themselves in any way. They were weak still, but able to move around with relative ease. Omaeda, perhaps, should not be included in that last statement because he often had trouble shifting his weight around. Or he said that just so people would get things for him, because he was too lazy to do so himself.

Sensing two now familiar presences just outside of the closed doors, the young captain raised her piercing gaze and frowned for a moment before smoothing her expression and saying in a most level and authoritative tone, 'Come in,'

'Captain Kuroiyami, sir,' bowing respectively, the twins themselves smiled tentatively across at her, shifting their weight from one foot to the other in almost perfect unison.

'Yes?' thinking it was rather ironic for them to have arrived just as she was thinking about them, something that happened to her on a few notable occasions, Likara lowered her ink brush properly and gave them her undivided attention. It was almost the end of their second week as shinigami and both of them looked rather cheerful, as they usually did.

Mika, who everyone now differentiated from his twin by his cheekier grin and the position of his bandage – that being on the right side of his head, stepped closer to her desk, moving towards the wall as if looking at the spines of the books, even though his liquid red gaze never left her face, 'Captain . . . how are you?'

The question was perfectly innocent and delivered in such a casual but suitably polite way, that Likara wouldn't have thought anything of it, but before she had a chance to reply, Miku added in his softer, more serious way, 'And your Lieutenant, how is he?'

It was like a tsunami had just crashed into the young captain. She was frozen for a split second, mind rejecting what she had just heard, struggling to comprehend what was going on. It could just be another innocent question, of course, but she couldn't help but think that they'd planned this perfectly before even deciding to approach the Third Division. Mika's carefree demeanour and usually light tone suited the first part, the polite questioning after her health. And Miku's serious, 'darker' personality made the second question almost like a threat, or something. A threat, a warning, or words said to confuse and worry her.

'Are you alright?' tone softening, Mika turned away from the bookshelves and moved even closer to the desk, 'Maybe we should go, Miku,' he flicked a glance at his twin before looking back at Likara in concern, 'It seems like we really chose a bad time to interrupt you, _captain_,'

'Mika,' perhaps there was a slight warning in the teenager's tone, one which Likara was far too shocked to notice, because said brother straightened and followed Miku out of the office.

And without even looking up, Likara could sense his grin.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō wondered what Matsumoto was doing and if she'd somehow gotten her hands on a bottle of sake somewhere along the line. Since she was in the Rukongai, and therefore unable to bother him and distract him from his work, all of the paperwork was done and dusted. Because of that, he actually had nothing to do. It was unbelievable and made him think that sending Matsumoto off into the Rukongai more often would be a good idea.<p>

What to do? It wasn't often that he ever got to ask himself that question. Practically _never_.

Shaking his head and dismissing all of the troubled thoughts there regarding the injured Officers and the attacks on the Rukongai, Tōshirō stood and decided to go visit Granny in Junrinan. It had been a long, long while since he'd had enough excess time to go see her.

Walking out of the office without so much as another thought, the young captain vanished in the direction of West Rukongai's First District.

Sometimes actions occur purely out of impulse, without regard of the current situations in the surrounding society, but whether or not they turn out, however, is not something a person can control.  
>This decision of Tōshirō's was one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Likara could feel anxiety building up inside of her but she fought valiantly to stay calm, Finding Izuru wasn't going to be easy if she ended up destroying something because she accidentally lost control of her reiatsu or something. No, she had to stay calm and focused.<p>

Marching briskly along the paths that connected everything in the Seireitei, the young captain tried to think of every place where her Lieutenant might usually be. She already knew that he hadn't gone into the Rukongai to look for the attackers, but that didn't answer the question of where he was now. When he'd left the office earlier in the morning, he'd been his usual quiet and melancholy self, no change there, but he hadn't said where he was going either.

_This is ridiculous, you're probably overreacting_, she truly hoped she was, because if the twins were the ones who were attacking the Seated Officers, then she had to do something. Especially if she was the only person who knew about it.

It stuck her as odd that they'd actually come into her office and practically openly say what they were really doing. It made no sense at all, because what wrong-doer wants to be found out? Certainly none that she'd encountered over the years.

Sensing a familiar presence, Likara went against her better judgment and changed directions, aiming for someone she knew was there. A single shunpo had her only metres away from the white haired captain of the Tenth Division and a couple of long paces brought her to him.

'What are you doing?' because of the pent up emotions inside her – namely the anxiety, proven suspicion, and shock – she forgot all about being awkward and distant. Instead she was shouting like some madwoman, shaking the surprised captain hard. Letting out some of those feelings in the form of anger was easier than suppressing them continually.

'Going into the Rukongai,' his tone suggested he was wondering what was wrong with her as well as why he should even be answering her questions.

'WHY?' feeling more of her sanity slipping away, Likara shoved the other captain aside and held a hand over her visible eye. Almost everyone thought she was completely cold and indifferent, no matter what. Those people didn't really know her, though, because really, Kuroiyami Likara cared greatly for those she knew and had come to like. Tōshirō had been the first of those people and now Izuru was one of them too.

'To visit Granny,' there was a faint note of disbelief in his tone as Tōshirō watched his once friend having what appeared to be a mental breakdown, 'May I ask what _you're_ doing?'

'_Nothing_!' screaming defensively and looking as if she was searching hard for something, perhaps someone who might hear her shouts, Likara whirled around, wide turquoise eye flicking from alleyway to alleyway, trying to decide where to go.

Tōshirō was at a loss, because he had really never seen her like this, and he was about to ask once again why she was screaming and running around shouting at people, when she vanished.  
>'Oh great,' he saw his lovely idea of visiting Granny fly away on an uncomfortably warm breeze, 'Now I'm going to have to find Likara, get her some help, and then work out what in the world the problem is,'<p>

Sometimes things don't turn out the way we want, rather, they turn out in a way we couldn't even imagine.  
>This, for Tōshirō, was one of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I do indeed believe that the level of chaos in the Soul Society as of late has been building up quite a lot, perhaps the usual amount of 'controlled chaos' had transcended to a whole new level. Well . . . it's looking to be quite _confusing_.

Sorry if this chapter was _different_ from previous ones. Things I noticed was less dialogue, maybe a bit less internal conersation, and a whole lot more jumping around from one place to another on this day or that day. My apologies about that, and also the fact that the time in which these events happen wasn't clearly defined.

Oh well, Likara's having some emotional issues - probably more than usual - and the true intentions of those twins are . . . in doubt. Are they really the culprits or are they not? What a serious matter . . .  
>Poor Toshiro, he didn't get to see Granny . . . although how exactly he was going to justify walking off in the middle of such a troubled time, I'm not too sure. Hanataro actually managed to help out, and Matsumoto dropped her investigation idea, but for how long . . . that <em>is<em> the question.

Hmm, and how could I forget? Where _is_ Izuru?


	22. Chapter 21: Black Explosion

_Chapter 21: Black Explosion_

_This is it. I can't look away anymore. I have to do _something_ . . . anything_, Likara stood as still as a statue, one made of solid ice, staring out across the scene before her, reiatsu emitting a deadly cold wave of vicious energy, _I should have before, of course. Kira . . . I'm sorry_.

After Tōshirō had encountered her running around the Seireitei looking for Izuru and missing the best part of her sanity, he had, like any decent person, chased after her and taken her to the Fourth Division without any hesitation. Unohana had, apparently, been rather surprised at the relatively odd case, but she had been in her element soothing the troubled young captain and restoring her largely disrupted mental balance to the general way it should usually be.

Now, just a couple of days later, after fretting constantly and finally going against the healer captain's orders not to go searching again – because apparently others were going to and she risked a relapse into madness, Likara had finally discovered why she hadn't seen nor sensed her Lieutenant in these recent times. 'Recent times' being days within the ongoing week.

She wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised, in all honesty, but she _was_ dreadfully shaken.

Dropping down so that her knees rested against the ground and she didn't have to bend at all, therefore eliminating the chance of her over-balancing and falling, Likara reached out and barely suppressed an odd shudder as the tips of her fingers touched the bright redness pooling around the still body of her Lieutenant, 'Kira . . . I know you're not dead,' her tone was reproachful, like that of someone telling another person off for fooling around.

Not expecting a response of any kind, and therefore unsurprised when Izuru didn't even twitch slightly, the young captain's frown lightened ever so slightly, although the pressure behind the mental wall she consciously fortified didn't ease in the smallest of amounts.

'Don't worry, I'll take you to the Fourth Division,' she spoke again, not indifferently or coldly, but with a lack of the formality that usually hung between them, something that contrasted so dramatically to her usual demeanour that she seemed almost content.

'And you're not the only one either,' straightening, and drawing Izuru up so that he was slumped heavily against her side, his greater height not as noticeable since he was as limp as an overcooked leek, Likara's lips twitched slightly upwards, her voice still lighter than usual.

Turning slowly, so as to limit the amount of pain the action might cause her unconscious and bleeding subordinate, the captain gazed out across the bloodied forms of more than a dozen Lieutenants and Seated Officers. All were strewn abstractly across the long, wide street that stretched straight for a couple of hundred metres, their crimson blood staining the ground in a way that almost suggested that someone had intentionally painted it out that way.

Revolving once more so that she faced the direction of the Fourth Division, Likara was just about to vanish away with shunpo when she suddenly sensed something she had previously been far too shocked to notice. A smile which might be described as 'sly' flickered across her lips, almost too fast for anyone else to notice, _You two shouldn't expect to get away with this. Threatening Kira was a risk you took, and it was one which might not have eventuated in anything serious, had you chosen to drop the matter. But wounding him like this, my direct subordinate, my Lieutenant . . . it's unforgivable._

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the First Division Assembly Hall was immensely strained. Yamamoto was seemingly waiting until everything calmed before he officially began the meeting. Soifon was looking rather fierce, as if she was completely ready to do some serious fighting. Likara had a satisfied tilt to her head and the ghost of a smirk on her lips. Unohana looked murderous – in a frighteningly calm, collected, and dignified way – and almost everyone guessed that it was because there were so many injured people to care for and here she was standing around doing nothing but <em>waiting<em>. Kuchiki was as impassive as ever, giving no indication of what he thought about Abarai being found that morning by the Third Division's captain, bleeding profusely and lying sprawled in the middle of the street, unconscious. Komamura's furred face displayed his anger at whoever had been responsible for the attacks, with his lips curled slightly to reveal his impressive teeth and his eyes burning with a dark fire. Kyoraku looked as carefree and relaxed as usual, but anyone who'd known him for longer than a few decades would be able to see how worried he was for his Lieutenant's health, considering the fact that she too had been wounded badly. Hitsugaya's expression was tighter than usual, and his reiatsu, although controlled perfectly by a fierce strength, chilled those beside him, showing clearer than any words that he too wasn't at all keen on letting the matter pass by unnoticed. Across from the white haired captain, Kenpachi looked ready to storm out through a wall, break into Hueco Mundo through sheer force of will, and slaughter ever single damned Hollow that dared show itself to his immeasurable rage – because although Yachiru had escaped the bloody attack mostly unharmed, her only injury a thin cut along her cheek, caused by a branch scraping her face as she ran from the attackers, it was enough to have her captain ready to single-handedly carry out a vicious and brutal massacre. Added to that was the fact that both his Third and Fifth Seats were also wounded due to an underhanded ambush which left them briefly stunned but otherwise unharmed . . . not that their safety was his concern, it was more their incompetence that got to the ferocious captain.

Moving right along . . .

Kurotsuchi was acting like he did on a regular basis, his emotions and mental mindset seemingly impervious to the fact that, not so long ago, his Lieutenant and 'daughter' had been brutally harmed. And Ukitake was standing in his designated position, looking terribly pale and quivering slightly with illness-induced exhaustion, simply thanking the very fact that he had no Lieutenant, _yet_, and that his Third Seats had been too busy arguing at the end of his bed the night before to bother going out and, therefore, avoided the possibility of being hurt.

Finally, after what seemed to be years of deliberation and silent musings, Yamamoto banged his staff loudly, silencing any sound, although the only noise had been the soft breaths taken by the assembled captains, and opened his eyes to speak, 'Earlier on today, almost all of the Lieutenants, and many of the Seated Officers, were found in various clumps throughout the Seireitei. Each one of them was unconscious, and the majority were badly slashed,' he nodded slowly at Unohana, gesturing simply for her to explain what she had found on all of the shinigami that had been brought into the General Emergency Relief Station that morning.

'I believe that the unconsciousness was brought on due to a forceful draining of reiatsu. The noticeable, physical wounds were all deep slashes. Quite long and of a consistently varying depth, something which suggests the weapon used was curved more severely than an average katana,' the kindly captain's voice did not waver at all throughout her speech, and her expression remained serious and calm, belying the other, previously noticeable emotions.

Yamamoto nodded once again, 'The first report of a group of shinigami being found, wounded, in the streets of the Seireitei, called for the start of the other investigations,'

As the old captain paused, Likara raised her steady gaze from the floor and flicked her turquoise eyes across the faces of her fellow Division leaders, 'Clearly this is no accident,' there was a brusque forcefulness in her tone that was barely masked by an illusion of controlled coolness, 'Nor is it the work of intelligent Hollows,' she seemed to take a long, slow breath, as if preparing herself for the possible repercussions of her next words, 'However, despite that, I believe I know who is responsible for these attacks,'

It was clear then that she had everyone's attention. Even the Head Captain moved his gaze slightly so that he could properly see her expression, 'Who do you believe did this?'

From where he was standing, Tōshirō could see Likara with perfect clarity, and he recognised the cold and fierce look in her eyes, one which showed that, even while she suppressed the side of her that she rejected, she was also withholding a powerful urge just to race out and deal with the troublemakers, those unjust aggressors, herself. It was such determination and stubborn pride that had surfaced so often in the occasions that they'd spent with one another.

'Those twins who were on trial . . . Mika and Miku,' there was no humour in the young captain's tone, just cold disdain and a searing emotion that was not unlike hatred, 'They are the ones who attacked the Lieutenants and the Seated Officers,' obviously sensing the doubtful questions that would undoubtedly follow such a direct accusation, she continued, unhurried and almost relaxed, something that contradicted her tone and the look in her icy gaze, 'I sensed their reiatsu clearly at the place where I found Lieutenant Kira,' it seemed appropriate to use a higher level of formality, considering the circumstances, 'And I believe this incident will be mirrored in the Rukongai via attacks and other such trouble,'

'You think the twins are also responsible for the attacks on the Rukongai?' Soifon was suspicious, that much was clear, but it was also noticeable that she half agreed with Likara. She had never openly shown any distrust for the twins, but her objections to them joining the Gotei 13, even on a trial, had been one of the strongest out of them all.

'No, I think those attacks were carried out by their allies,' as the black and silver haired shinigami spoke, the doors at the end of the hall opened and a pair of guards escorted the twins, bound tightly in a high level Bakudō, inside and before the assembled captains.

'Took you're time, didn't you?' cheerful tone mocking, and smile unfaltering, Mika directed the words at Likara, as though she were the only one in the room, 'A pity really. I bet your poor Lieutenant's hurting pretty bad right now. We made sure to give him _special_ attention,'

It was clear that they already knew Likara was going to remove their cover, that seemingly flimsy guise of being shinigami trying to gain acceptance into the Gotei 13, and so they had nothing to hide. After all, in cases such as this, a special kidō was worked while the captains conversed, allowing the suspects to listen to everything that was said. As such, Mika and Miku would have known immediately the point where no one would trust them any longer and, therefore, the moment where trying to act or prove their innocence would become futile.

It seemed, by the faint smirks on their faces, that this was how they wanted things, though.

'You-,' the word was less than the faintest hiss of breath emerging from tightly clenched teeth, but it made those sly smiles deepen. At that moment, Likara could really have lost control and flown at them in a mad rage. Although not easily provoked, there were some things she simply couldn't stand.

'So you have allies who attacked the Rukongai,' it was less of a question than a statement. One posed so as to get an important question answered, as well as draw attention away from Likara, allowing her time to compose herself once more. Tōshirō's eyes were icily cold.

'_Sir_,' the exaggerated way the word was said turned it into something stronger than an insult, Mika's grin turned wilder, 'Not _attacked_. The question you should be asking right now, is-,'

'Do we have allies _attacking_ the Rukongai,' Miku picked up seamlessly from where his brother had dropped his sentence, as if he had been the one doing the talking all along, 'Right now, that is,' his tone was serious but quite aloof, flawless in the way it still seemed polite.

That made the captains fall silent for a moment. And, although no expression passed across any of their faces, they were all suddenly aware of the potential casualties mounting in the Rukongai. Because if what the red eyed teenager had just said was true, then there were no decently ranked shinigami to send out into the Rukongai to sort out the situation easily.

'Hey, bro-,' upon seeing the look in his twin's crimson eyes, and for once knowing that now wasn't exactly the best time to initiate an argument over the type of language he should or shouldn't use, Mika quickly added, '_ther_,' before saying, 'Help me out here, would you?'

Instead of moving to break free of the Bakudō or something similar, Miku just twisted his form slightly and bit down of the edge of the stark white bandage that adorned his brother's head. With a quick pull, the cloth came free, fluttering away to land on the wooden floorboards, and revealing something that not a single shinigami should have missed.

Positioned on the right side of Mika's head, was the bone white remains of a Hollow mask.

'Arrancar,' Soifon's voice was more than venomous and her fingers twitched slightly, as if wishing they were curled around the hilt of her sword, or inside the gauntlet-like form of her Shikai, shifting the weapon so that the Hollows before her didn't live to see another day. Another second maybe.

Even as she spoke, the faint reiatsu that all of the captains could sense emanating from the twins grew darker and grittier. A Hollow's reiatsu. But why hadn't they sensed anything before? It didn't make sense, because in their lifetimes, they'd spent more than enough time fighting Hollows to be able to identify their reiatsu with about as much ease as breathing.

'Genius, really,' speaking with less controlled measure than usual, and a bit more, easy, casual conversation – something that seemed uncharacteristic, Miku looked up, 'It was her idea, and then the boss and the Master figured out the details on how to make it work. Some fancy kidō which changes the very essence of one's reiatsu, completing what was already an almost flawless disguise,' there was some kind of cool contempt in his tone, but his eyes gave nothing away, 'Although the mask fragments were harder to cover up. The end result was considerably less effective than we expected, but somehow all of you thought nothing of the fact that we wore bandages and yet we easily functioned as well any of your subordinates,' his smile was knowing in an odd way, 'Arrogant . . . you're all so, so arrogant,'

'The Rukongai,' after the short pause which followed, Unohana asked the next question, moving forwards slightly and fixing the twins with a look that made Mika's grin falter slightly and Miku flinch almost unnoticeably, 'It's under attack right now, is that correct?' when they both nodded, mute because of an instinctive wariness that arose when facing the Fourth Division's captain, she continued, calm and collected as ever, 'Who, may I ask, are the attackers?' at the end, she moved back to her proper position, allowing them room to talk.

After finding his voice, and not without some effort, Mika spoke softly, in an almost regretful way, 'Miku . . .' his brother nodded silently, as if some deeper meaning had just passed between them, 'I think . . . I think we're out of time. We . . . we don't want to be late,'

'For once I think you're right,' agreeing in a weary tone which went at odds with his relatively youthful appearance, Miku exhaled in an almost-but-not sigh, 'Okay then,'

The captains stood silently, watching the two figures, the two _Arrancar_, kneeling on the floor a couple of metres from the door. All quietly wondering just what was going to happen next.

Mika and Miku turned towards each other, features calming into blankness, the movement made awkward and slow by the binding kidō, and it almost appeared as if one were going to embrace the other, had their hands and arms not been tied so securely to their sides.

Abruptly the world seemed to shatter into a thousand, sparkling crystal fragments.

And it was only a moment before everyone, even Yamamoto, realised that the kidō had been broken, thus creating the dazzling effect experienced just moments before.

The twins stood in the middle of the group now, back to back, katanas drawn, stances ready.

Their expressions no longer matched, Mika's a wild, feral grin while Miku retained a powerful, dark calm, but their reiatsu flared out with a joint intensity so great that anyone ranked under a Third Seat wouldn't have been able to lift a finger, let alone stop them.

At some signal, one both unseen and unheard, the brothers threw their katanas towards opposite ends of the hall. Mika's lodged firmly in one of the doors and Miku's hit the back wall, passing over Yamamoto's head by a hand's width, not that the old man even blinked.

A second later, the grinning teenager had his hand gripped firmly around the long handle of a scythe, the honed silver blade glinting in the dim light. His more refined twin pulled his left arm up so that it was braced across his waist, clearly revealing the black lash of his whip. Miku also thought it appropriate to discard of his bandage as well, and as such wasted no time in doing do.

'Ah,' the soft exclamation came from Unohana, almost unexpectedly, as the others all stared at the newly materialised weapons, 'Of course,' no one turned to look her way – having their back to the twins wasn't something any of the captains felt would end up being fortunate – but she knew she had their attention, 'A scythe to reap grievous wounds, cutting deep into the flesh of those Seated Officers . . . it explains the variation in the depth of each slash,' her usually kind eyes flicked to the whip, 'And a whip to forcefully drain reiatsu to the point of unconsciousness . . . how very subtle,' there was a hard note in her voice when she added, 'Not zanpakutō, however,' her eyes moving to the blade stuck firmly in the wall.

'Too right,' having apparently forgotten about hurrying to wherever they were supposed to be going, Mika smiled with even more ferocity, 'Those katanas,' he gestured vaguely to the blades imbedded into the door and wall, 'Are real, if you're wondering. They're our zanpakutō from when we were _just_ Arrancar. We can release them and _whatever_,' he flipped a hand nonchalantly as if the topic weren't interesting enough, 'But in any case, this,' he swung the scythe lazily so that it came to rest directly before him, his crimson eyes glinting over the blade's sharpened edge, 'Is my weapon of choice,'

'And this mine,' still few of words and flawlessly serious, Miku trailed the fingers of his right hand over the lash of his whip, his own red eyes holding an intensity that suggested he was thinking hard about something that was probably going to happen all too soon, 'Mika,'

'Yes?' tone very charitable, his twin allowed himself another small smirk before properly raising the scythe in a position that clearly said he was about to attack. And, if his current demeanour was any indication, that attack would be relentless and delivered with a smile.

'Captains,' Yamamoto's voice reverberated through the room and, almost in perfect, unintentional unison, the leaders of the Gotei 13 drew their katanas. Unohana was exempt from that group as she had already vanished as soon as Mika swung his weapon, no doubt disappearing back to the Fourth Division to aid her subordinates there. Not just to help with the Seated Officers, but to prepare for the casualties caused by a confrontation that she suspected was imminent. Captains or not, they were still capable of sustaining injuries.

Outside of the First Division Assembly Hall, there was a series of explosions. All of the Division leaders turned their heads fractionally in the direction of the loud noise, with the exception of the Head Captain and, to a lesser degree, Likara and Tōshirō.

Mika laughed suddenly, a hard, mocking sound that contained a certain degree of insanity, and then, without warning, both brothers disappeared into thin air.

Blood splattered across the polished floorboards of the hall.

'K-kuchiki! Wha-!' everyone was taken aback by the long, shallow cut which had suddenly appeared, running up the Sixth Division captain's arm, without apparent cause.

Likara sensed the faintest of ripples, noting at once that the others apparently could too, and then she closed her eyes, guessing that whatever the next attack might be, it would be aimed at her. Without being able to see a thing, the young captain listened intently, honing in on the almost non-existent shift of reishi through the unusually static filled air.

In a flash of silver, her katana was half free from its sheath, blocking a strike from Mika that would otherwise have sliced her clean in two at the waist, 'Why you-,' she could barely speak due to the rage threatening to break out of her control. _They would pay for what they did!_

Mika just tilted his head in a sickeningly innocent way before vanishing once more. Presumably to collect his previously discarded zanpakutō, because both that katana and the one in the back wall vanished in quick succession. Such blades did have their uses.

'Look out, _shinigami_,' white hair caught in the breeze created by his own movement, Mika appeared once more, balanced in thin air some distance above their heads. In his left hand he held a white, baseball-sized sphere, 'This won't take a moment,' grin still in place, the red eyed teenager tossed the ball at the centre of the room, before flicking his scythe out at the last moment and splitting it in two, 'See ya,'

'Bomb,' the word fell from Likara's lips a second before said bomb exploded, sending everything into darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I will be very glad when I'm able to put up a chapter without wondering if I could have written it faster and uploaded it sooner. Sorry for that.

Anyhow, it seems like there's a **_bomb_ **heading for the captains! My, my, they better watch out! It seems like Mika and Miku really weren't as honest as they seemed . . . Arrancar, the very thought. And they're not alone in their trouble making.

Still, despite the chaos quickly escalating in the Soul Society, there are still moments where I think that yes, Toshiro is still looking out for Likara. As for her . . . I hope she keeps her anger in check. Apparently the cold and icy Captain of the Third Division is greatly troubled over the circumstances with her Lieutenant. A real breakthrough . . . it'd be good if she could open up a little more to someone who doesn't have white hair and dark turquoise eyes. Don't you think?

Thanks a heap for reading!


	23. Chapter 22: Don't Hold Back

_Chapter 22: Don't Hold Back_

Thoroughly disorientated, Likara blinked her turquoise eyes rapidly, trying to clear her sight of the blackness that had swept over her senses as soon as that damned bomb had exploded in the First Division's Assembly Ha- wait, if that bomb had gone off, there had most certainly been an explosion, then how come she was still alive and able enough to think about it?

Squinting, the young captain was honestly shocked to find herself staring at the clear air, lit by the bright afternoon sun, that usually accompanied a higher than ground level place. Looking around quickly, it only took her a split second to work out exactly where she was. Actually, it was where every single captain and Lieutenant in the Gotei 13 was, not to mention a couple choice Seated Officers. And, over there . . . wasn't that Kuchiki Rukia?

Sogyoku Hill, it really was a magnet for the fiercest battles in the Soul Society.

'Tōshirō,' apparently forgetting that there were other people around, as well as the fact that they had an unspoken rule about speaking to each other when it wasn't absolutely necessary – the rule being simply _not_ to because it just made things more awkward – Likara staggered across to the white haired captain as he stared into the sky, apparently looking at nothing.

'Likara,' turning his piercing gaze to her, for the briefest of moments, the other young captain nodded slightly in the direction he'd just been looking, or maybe, _sensing_, 'They're here,'

'Yo! Shinigami captains! Lieutenants! And everyone else not worthy of naming personally,'

At the sound of the voice, all of the shinigami who'd somehow found themselves on the Sogyoku Hill, moved into a tighter formation. Yamamoto at the head of it, flanked by the other Division leaders. The rest of the group, including the now apparently healed Lieutenants, moved behind their respective captain and waited for the inevitable confrontation to begin.

'We'd like have a chat, honestly, but today we're running a rather tight schedule,' the speaker became apparent in the form of a young man, perhaps eighteen human years old, walking through the air towards them, a mismatched band of people walking behind him, 'I'm only going to say this once, so listen up,' there was a sarcastic glint in his glittering black eyes, and his tone turned laughing, but there was steel beneath his humour, 'Today it's kill or be killed . . . although we'd honestly prefer the latter. Come on you lot,' he gestured the others in his party forwards, 'Doesn't this bring back such . . . _nostalgic_ memories?' his tone was bitter.

'Hihaya Raku,' Ukitake's voice contained so much shock that everyone was silent for a moment before a couple of people began asking their new neighbours who the unhealthy captain was talking about. From the sound of his voice, it wasn't such a good memory at all.

'No, no, you're mistaken,' peeking out from behind the young man with dark crimson hair, a cheerfully smiling woman, probably of the same age, spoke in a bright way, 'This is _Raikuro_ Raku, no mistakes about it,' she held up two fingers in a 'V' shape and then she skipped aside.

'Yamato Yumi,' this time it was Kuchiki who spoke, his slate grey eyes expressionless.

'Muraiya Midori and Chidori . . . my, my, more twins,' Kyoraku tilted his hat back to better look at the two teenagers who used to serve in his Division as the Fifth Seats, 'It's _nice_ to see you two again. I'm sure the ones you left gifts for would be pleased to know you're well,'

Ignoring the slight irony in the captain's tone, Midori smiled mischievously, 'I'm so glad, _sir_,'

'Now you get who we are, right?' once again taking easy control of who in his group spoke and who didn't, Raku continued smoothly, shoving his hands into his pockets, 'Former shinigami, a former Vasto Lorde Arrancar, a soul from the Rukongai . . . Hana,' his tone soured considerably, but he didn't lose his temper, 'Refrain from doing that, if you can,'

'W-what!' shouting defensively, the black and red haired young woman pulled back the dancing fire into her fingertips, 'Can't I have a moment to prepare? This is looking to be some fight and if I don't get warmed up,' she didn't realise the indirect pun she'd made about her own abilities, 'I won't be able to beat up as many shinigami as I really, _really_ want to,'

'Sometimes you remind me of a selfish child,' ignoring the death glare he received, Raku hid his smirk and instead added in a completely serious way, 'Okay, do what you want,'

'Ha! I will,' not noticing the amused glances she was receiving, Hana turned away and slashed her arm horizontally through the air beside her, flames shooting up in its wake.

Tōshirō averted his gaze from that scene and instead worked on figuring out where the twins – Mika and Miku, not Midori and Chidori – had disappeared to. He knew they were somewhere near still but it seemed as if they weren't going to participate in this battle. And, no matter how odd that seemed, the white haired captain knew instantly that there was more to this than a confrontation of two forces. It wasn't the _real_ fight, just a sort of . . . entrée.

'Let's go, alright! We don't have all day and I'm sure you lot don't either!' Raku seemed fired up about the whole matter, as if it had been a long time in coming and he was glad it had because there were certain people who only had so much patience. Which was exactly right.

'Go all out,' another voice, that of a woman who appeared to be physically the oldest in the group, sounded and instantly reminded everyone present of Unohana, albeit a younger and more . . . _modern_ version, 'Like Raku said, there's only so many hours in a day, right?'

'Night fights are fun though,' sounding absolutely heart-broken, Midori and Chidori clasped hands solemnly and Likara thought she even saw tears glistening in the corners of their eyes.

'_Drown_,' tone abruptly sinister and ominous, a complete opposite from the carefree and bubbly demeanour she'd had just moments before, Yumi unsheathed her zanpakutō and slid her hand down the razor edged blade, 'Umiyara,'

Instantly the katana shifted form so that it resembled a double-edged sword, elegant and well-balanced in design, and ripples of reiatsu washed off of its silver blade. Clearly pleased, the young woman twirled gracefully, swinging the sword and creating a powerful wash of reiatsu, not unlike the pull of the sea, which swept over the gathered shinigami.

'Wait up, Yumi!' jumping up and down in their excitement, the twins almost poked Hana in the ribs as they enthusiastically unsheathed their own zanpakutōs, 'Us too! Us too!'

'Watch it!' hissing and spitting like a wildcat, Hana moved back out of poking range and pulled out her own blade, letting the fire that had already been materialised run up its blade, 'And don't think everyone's gonna release their zanpakutō! I'm not . . . at least not yet,'

'I know, I know, you want to savour the difficulty of fighting an opponent with just the flames you conjure up out of nowhere,' speaking as if he'd heard it a thousand time before, Raku shook his head, 'As I said, do what you want. You don't need to tell everyone about it,'

Down below, as in, on ground level, which was actually higher than normal because they were all on the Hill . . . anyway, the shinigami could, without a doubt, assume that although the people they were facing were undoubtedly powerful, as a complete unit, there was more than a little bit of disunity. Not that it would help much because in a fight like this, it's usually one on one. Then again, some of them – like Izuru – needed to be told that it wasn't necessarily the end of the world and that seeing some apparently old faces didn't mean that they'd end up lying crumpled on the ground like wet rags while their blood flowed away into the sunset on wooden rafts lashed together with sturdy rope . . . . . . . . . . _completely irrelevant_.

'Bend them! Metalicania!' Midori's jubilant shout came at the same time as her sister's equally loud and cheerful, 'Crush! Gravita!'

'Help, Yumeka,' Raku flashed a exaggeratedly pained look in the woman's direction, tone half whining, half tired, 'I'm surrounded by reckless fools. I'm sure you aren't going to be so rash in your decision to release your Shikai,' he grinned at her dry expression and then turned and whispered something in Yumi's ear, before nodding quickly, 'Alright. Good,'

'Are we done yet?' Hana had reached the end of her patience and, in about one second, she was going to snap and attack anything in sight. Friend, foe, ally, enemy . . . it wasn't going to matter at all. As long as she had something to burn to ash, she would be a happy woman.

'Yes,' Raku looked at her pointedly before assuming a relaxed and casual demeanour.

'Are they . . . are they really going to fight us? I mean, we've been waiting here for a long time and they're just talking, releasing their zanpakutō, and being idiots,' no one would ever own up to saying those words, but they didn't have to because everyone knew that 'no one' was also known as Abarai Renji. He didn't want to own up because of his captain . . .

'Who's the idiot now?' having found the comment particularly insulting, Yumi took the initiative and made the first actual attack in the whole fight, appearing beside Renji and swinging her sword up in a clean, well-executed cutting arc, 'Die you moron!'

Everyone from the Realm of Truth was shocked at the language that the usually carefree young woman was using. But then again, after hearing her murmuring her zanpakutō's Shikai release in such an ominous and frightening way, they shouldn't have been surprised.

Raku wasn't, for one.

'How dare you-!' drawing his zanpakutō and parrying Yumi's strike easily, Renji shouted at her as they continued to trade blows and insults, some of which were far too colourful for a few of the assembled shinigami to even grasp the meaning of, 'Howl! Zabimaru!'

'Yumi,' tone amused but strict, Raku called her back as the group set foot on the ground properly, 'I'm sure you'll get an earful from Hana later. I'm pretty sure I heard her say she wanted to make the first move. Then again, she says a lot of stuff she doesn't mean,'

His charming smile almost completely fooled Hana until she suddenly went into a state of paranoia and started wondering feverishly if he had somehow insulted her just then.

'Go,' Mika's mocking voice floated across the Hill from somewhere nearby, 'Now!'

'Right,' sighing properly, Raku drew his own blade and then, with that simple action, any fooling around on the part of the aggressor party ceased immediately and the true fight began.

* * *

><p>Likara immediately found herself facing the young woman with red and black hair, and burning crimson eyes – <em>Hana<em>, if she remembered correctly, 'Hmm, are you related at all to those bastard twins?' her tone, cold and indifferent, was also filled with mocking and a freezing hatred. She knew, or at least, she had a pretty good idea considering the rest of their appearances, that they weren't related, but it obviously stung Hana to hear such words being spoken. As for that _other_ word, she'd sort herself out later. Now was _not_ the time.

'Course not, you blind or something?' a cruel smile flickered across the woman's features, 'Maybe that pathetic hairstyle of yours is affecting your sight,' flames flared into existence around her, 'Maybe I should give you a bit of a haircut. Although I forgot to bring scissors, so a small flame will have do you. You look terribly _cheap_, for someone in your position,'

Trying her best not to let her concentration slip, or the verbal barbs from hitting home, the turquoise eyed captain allowed herself a small, knowing smile, 'Not using your Shikai, even, and materialising all of these dancing flames from nowhere . . . that's a rather impressive ability you have here,' Hana didn't respond, no doubt sensing that Likara wasn't complimenting her, 'And I'm sure it'll be a very good excuse when you lose to me,'

Not even thinking much anymore, the former Arrancar drew her blade and half screamed the Shikai release, eyes glittering with hate, 'Burn Everything to Ashes! Hono-Ryurin!'

As flames erupted into the air, forcing Likara to take a step back, the young captain got a good look at what happened to Hana next. Shimmering wings of fire burst from the young woman's back, spreading outwards and cutting through the burning pillar, feathers of flame fluttering in the gusting breeze. There was no heat, but she had no doubt they could burn.

There was no more need to talk, and the only words that passed over Likara's lips were the ones to release her Shikai, 'Flood and Freeze the Heaven's Sky! MitsuRyu!'

Moving as fast as she could, and darting from place to place with shunpo, Likara began testing out Hana's defences. Clearly those flames could burn if the woman wished them to, so there had to be another way of getting close enough to launch a critical attack on her.

Swinging MitsuRyu, the young captain almost smiled fondly as the rippling water dragon swept out through the air and curled around Hana, the water counteracting the fire and leaving both of them with only their blades and their wits to gain an advantage over the other.

Hana was quick, probably matching Likara in speed of reflexes, but she had a tendency to overreact occasionally, guarding too extensively or pulling back on worthwhile attacks. Unfortunately, due to many years of trying to trick Raku into falling for one of her traps and failing miserably every single time, the young woman's confidence in such matters, while not outwardly expressed at all, had been permanently damaged.

_Oh come on, I could have got her with that one_, Hana's eyes narrowed as she sent another wave of flames at Likara only to have the watery dragon stop them in their tracks, _Why do I always pull back, it's not like I'm not in control of my own arms, is it? This seriously can't be happening! I have to kill this condescending little- argh! Raku! I __**hate you**__!_

Likara watched the myriad of expressions flashing across her opponent's face in quick succession and concluded that she must have a lot on her mind apart from the fight. That, in truth, was not completely correct, but she wasn't to know that many things in Hana's head have no other explanation than 'Raku'. And that others, the really recent ones, were practically a whole heap of hate letters addressed to Kuroiyami Likara, Captain of the Third Division in the Gotei 13, signed personally in blood by Hana, former Vasto Lorde Arrancar.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō frowned faintly as Yumi spun away from Renji only to come face to face with him. He took a step back at the same time as she did, before raising his zanpakutō in an almost tired way, already resigned to the situation, 'Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!'<p>

Instantly the young woman who was his opponent raised her sword and swung it through the air, the blade making an odd singing sound, much like the sound of the sea, and they began to clash repeatedly. Of course, like many people, Yumi was of superior height to the white haired captain, but that didn't necessarily mean she had the advantage in their little fight.

While her whirlpools of water were effective at stopping distance attacks, and even returning them back at their original owner, in close combat, it really was just their skill with the blade that determined how things were turning out. Consequently, Yumi found herself reaching into the reishi rich air and sending her senses out along a pathway that always led her to Raku. Just sensing the way he was fighting – busily dispatching all of the weaker Seated Officers and working his way to a captain – made her feel immensely calm. If they weren't separated ever again, then there was no way she'd give up. Because if she died at the hand of this young shinigami captain, then how was she supposed to see Raku every single day of the year?

It might sound possessive, but after everything that had occurred in their pasts, it really wasn't so surprising that she treasured ever single moment she had with the Master of the Realm.

_I wonder how Likara's going and Matsumoto too . . . Unohana must have worked hard to get them all back into shape. Well, it doesn't really make sense since she was in the meeting, but her subordinates are diligent_, although it probably wasn't the best time to be thinking about the safety of others while his own life could potentially be in danger, Tōshirō could help but continue to fight half-heartedly while thinking about the Third Division's captain, his newly rejuvenated Lieutenant, and everyone else fighting around the place.

Interestingly, it seemed like five of the strange creatures that he and Likara had encountered in the Realm of Truth had appeared in the fight as well, wreaking havoc further over on the Hill. Hmm . . . if they were from the Realm, then they must have come with Hihaya Raku, or was it Raikuro Raku? He wasn't too sure, not that it really mattered, and not that he really cared. Anyhow, if those beasts were also allies of Raku and his group, or even just related in some way to them, then had that whole party been in the Realm of Truth while he and Likara were there? Had they had some way of seeing everything that had happened?

The very thought was enough to make him pale fractionally, and his hold on Hyorinmaru faltered for a brief instant. No matter what, nothing good would come of the death of a captain, so he kind of had a responsibility to stay alive. As such, fighting properly was probably the best idea. The only problem was that, after everything, which included the introduction of these . . . _enemies_, his mind was too tired to function properly.

Therefore, even as Yumi continued her relentless tirade of blows, Tōshirō simply defended himself and occasionally, if he could be bothered, he flicked his katana in a way that had the young woman leaping backwards and out of reach, her golden, cat-like gaze suddenly wary.

Unenthusiastic or not, one doesn't become a captain in the Gotei 13 because they can peel oranges while asleep at a kotatsu. No, although that would be rather entertaining, captains need some considerable talent in zanjutsu, and everything else, to assume their positions.

Being a prodigy, Tōshirō had such talent and consequently, even in such an apathetic state, he was easily able to hold his own in a fight where his opponent was so energetic and determined.

* * *

><p>Yumeka smiled kindly at the Officer who collapsed before her, his body limp as it crumpled against the hard ground of the Sogyoku Hill. It was too bad that they all had to fall, but she could never forget how much hatred had filled her after she'd first left the Rukongai and journeyed to the Realm of Truth, lured by the twins' words. She hadn't been disappointed and, in her opinion, being part of Raku's little group was worlds better than becoming a shinigami and being placed somewhere in the ranks of the Gotei 13. Not only would such a thing hurt her pride, but she had trouble understanding the shinigami and what they fought for.<p>

Sensing someone watching her, Yumeka whirled around and raised her blade, the light shining down the cutting edge, more than ready to utter the words which would undoubtedly end the life of whoever dared to watch her from behind without attacking. In her reasoning, if they had attacked while her back was turned, it would have been more interesting.

Despite her kind, level-headed, and collected image, whenever she got into a fight with shinigami, she felt some of that old hatred rising once more. Ha! 'Whenever she got into a fight with shinigami' . . . the last time that had been, well, she disliked to say.

'A Lieutenant,' she spoke with no emotion, and simply gazed at the shinigami standing there before her, 'Well, are you going to come and attack me or not?' she was still cross.

'Your zanpakutō . . . utilises ice in the way it works,' Momo stared intently at Yumeka's face, watching for any sort of hint that her guessing might be correct, 'Those people that you just hurt, they're my subordinates!' a stray tear traced a wet line down the girl's cheek before she dashed it away fiercely, 'And, because of that, I cannot forgive you for what you've done,'

'Oh my,' only Raku and the others knew that it wasn't the kind personality that was the act, but the frightening and intimidating one. Due to that little fact, Yumeka always made sure to act extra scary when in battle, knowing that she wouldn't be misunderstood by those who actually mattered something to her. A smile passed across her lips and she raised her free hand to tug on a stray strand of her electric blue hair, briefly noting that her long black ribbon was still in place at the back of her head, and she took a few steps forwards, 'Who said I was asking for your forgiveness, hmm? Wouldn't it be more likely for me to ask for your life?'

Momo suppressed a shiver, uncertain of how to reply, and she took a stumbling step backwards, raising Tobiume a bit more, taking comfort in the zanpakutō's familiar weight.

'I just realised,' Yumeka's usually warm teal eyes glittered with a cold, hard light, 'You must be the little fool who trusted Aizen Sosuke so much that you didn't even notice it when he stabbed you through the heart. Not to mention all of the pathetic whining that came from you after he betrayed the Soul Society and disappeared off to Hueco Mundo. Really, it's unbelie-,'

'Shut up!' reiatsu flaring outwards in angry waves, Momo swung her blade once more, 'Tobiume!' at the simple sound of her name, the zanpakutō released a ball of flames which shot towards a faintly smirking Yumeka, 'How dare you say all of that! How do you even know what went on during all of that! You don't know anything!' she was screaming angrily.

After batting the flame ball away effortlessly, the older woman decided to end things quickly before she got a headache and had to retire from the fight. After all, being cruel when it's not in your nature is hard work. Walking forwards to the trembling Lieutenant, she shook her head softly, 'Of course we knew what was going on. We have Raku's shadows to tell us everything we needed to know about the goings on in the Soul Society. It's not hard,' stretching out her arm, Yumeka drew Hinamori's wide-eyed gaze to her unreleased zanpakutō, 'That's right. It's so simple that, exactly like you, so many people have died this way in an instant. Look well at this, because my blade will most likely be the last thing you ever see,'

Further over on the Hill, Tōshirō froze suddenly, sensing the change in Hinamori's reiatsu immediately. Not even thinking, he turned around and cast his gaze out for her small form. As was his position when Yumi's sword sliced across his upper arm, opening up a deep gash. And, before he had a chance to go and search for Momo, the white haired woman had once again engaged him in fierce combat, clearly glad for the small victory of drawing blood.

* * *

><p>'Trap Them. Shira-Miki,' Yumeka watched in satisfaction as the top half of her blade shattered into hundreds of tiny ice particles, those very same fragments which would end Lieutenant Hinamori's life, 'Don't worry, falling into my trap is such an easy mistake,' she leaned forwards from her new position, a few metres from Momo, 'But it truly is fatal,'<p>

Just as the cold particles, almost invisible to every pair of eyes, were about to reach the stunned Hinamori, each and every single one was cut into even tinier pieces which returned to her immediately, reforming the top part of her zanpakutō, 'What? What is this? How can-,'

Straightening, Yumeka glared at the stoic captain gazing across at her with about as much expression as a blank piece of paper, and she almost let out a frustrated hiss. In the end, however, it was too much like Hana and, even while using this personality, she wasn't very happy about the idea of supporting behaviour she usually punished people for displaying.

'Hinamori,' Byakuya didn't look at the Lieutenant as he spoke, his slate grey gaze remained on the person who was now his opponent, without wavering, 'Go to the Fourth Division,'

'Y-yes sir,' shaking still, Momo quickly stood straight and vanished with shunpo, trying to hide how shaken she was without much success at all. She didn't even stop to wonder why in the world the cold captain of the Sixth Division had bothered to step in and save her life.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had been able to observe the techniques used by this woman, Yumeka, throughout the fight. She <em>had<em> been running around and leaving a trail of bodies almost directly beside him, after all, and, since it was clear she was a powerful opponent, he had, like any goof strategist, decided to make mental notes on what he knew of her zanpakutō and its abilities. Of course, if he hadn't been watching, then Hinamori would have been killed for sure. And, because Kuchiki Byakuya understood very well the way the society he lived in worked, he knew that the loss of a single Seated Officer would result in much trouble for everyone, least of all a Lieutenant running her Division in the absence of a shinigami in the captain's position.

As such, he'd really had no choice but to intervene because he didn't want any more trouble.

'How did you do that?' not wanting to be at any disadvantage, and not knowing how her zanpakutō's ability had been perfectly negated was most certainly a disadvantage, Yumeka snapped the words in a most uncharacteristically harsh and brisk manner, '_Captain_, _sir_,'

The woman was slightly unnerved by the completely stoic look she was receiving and she had to take a couple of long breaths in order to remain calm and collected. Facing a shinigami captain when flustered, distracted, or blinded by rage was, in the vast majority of cases, an act of suicide. Consequently, as she was probably the calmest out of those who usually resided in the Realm of Truth, Yumeka's pride would not allow her to lose her self-control.

It was at that moment that she suddenly realised that the captain, Kuchiki Byakuya is she wasn't mistaken, and she didn't think she was, didn't seem to be holding any kind of blade at all. Focusing her teal eyes a bit better, a faint frown ghosting across her features, Yumeka suddenly realised that the only 'weapon' that the shinigami was holding was . . . the hilt of a katana? Realising that she must have a bewildered expression on her face, the young woman scowled briefly before calming her mind into perfect stillness.

If a person saw Shira-Miki's unsheathed blade, or stared into Yumeka's eyes, then they were immediately under the power of her zanpakutō. As soon as she uttered the release command, the top half of her blade would disintegrate into hundreds of ice particles and then those pieces of the katana would injure or even kill her opponent. However, although that ability was the original one of her Shikai, with the Bankai being an augmented version, she could also create illusions with her zanpakutō, aided by her other power. The power which was unlike both shinigami and Hollow and was controlled solely by her mind.

A completely calm mindset was greatly important to the success of the illusions, which was the reason Yumeka was collecting herself right at that moment, 'Trap Them . . .' her voice dwindled off into nothing as she drew the katana up before her, slicing through thin air.

The upper half of the blade vanished and spun out through the air, creating a continually moving surface for the illusion to be projected from. Focusing, Yumeka created the illusion that she often used to unsettle her opponents. One full of blood, pain, and fear that few minds could handle without giving up their sanity just to cope with the mental onslaught.

'Scatter, Senbonzakura,'

Bright teal eyes widened in shock as every single shard of her blade was cast away and a swirl of sakura petals swept through the air, destroying the illusion instantly. She flinched noticeably as a myriad of deep cuts appeared, running up her sword arm, and she instantly figured out that those 'petals' were parts of a katana, just like the particles of ice from her own zanpakutō.

Raku had said to hold out until his next order and, even if she was half dead by that time, she wasn't allowed to fall until they had completed what needed to be done. Apart from testing the strength of the Gotei 13's upper ranks, there was another aspect to this mission.

Fatally wound Kuroiyami Likara.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So that lot from the Realm of Truth were responsible for the trouble in the Rukongai and now, also, for much injury and the likes on Sogyoku Hill. Mika and Miku, I think, don't have much shame if they can simply watch a battle waging - where their allies are severely outnumbered - without bothering to involve themselves.

Then again, they probably have some exceptional idea in their heads that's going to appear later or something. And anyway, it seems as if Raku and the others have been able to cut down on the number of able shinigami on their own.

Ha, I guess Toshiro is putting two and two together and guessing that the Realm of Truth wasn't so uninhabited as was previously believed. Poor him . . . and Likara too, because I don't think such information would go down well with her.

Good luck shinigami. Have fun Hana and everyone in that group.

Oh, and it seems that Likara better look out . . .


	24. Chapter 23: A Bloodstained List

_Chapter 23: A Bloodstained List_

Sensing the final blood beast falling, and wondering why he'd bothered to waste time – and blood – making them in the first place if they were going to be dealt with so quickly, Raku grimaced slightly, easily batting away another shinigami as he moved through the group, katana blurring relentlessly and emitting a black shadow-like light. It wasn't released, because he hadn't met anyone that was powerful enough to warrant such an action, but that didn't stop his reiatsu from curling around it and shifting into the shadows of his original powers.

After casually impaling some random shinigami who happened to step into his line of sight, and thus obscuring his vision for long enough to become an annoyance (that amount of time adding up to about three seconds), Raku looked around to Yumi, acting upon an instinctive urge to make sure she was safe in every way. And, although since this _was_ a battle and battles with people swinging swords and chanting incantations for kidō aren't generally 'safe' as per say, the young white haired woman wielding her sword with graceful efficiency certainly appeared to be alright. 'Alright' as in sporting some decent wounds and being, well, rather bloodstained . . . but otherwise unharmed and still looking ready to wreak some more serious damage.

Shifting his black gaze further over, the young man actually frowned when he saw Hana and that female captain, Kuroiyami Likara, fighting fiercely. If the movement of their mouths was any indication, they were also waging a verbal war which, quite frankly, Raku was glad he wasn't near enough to hear. He knew all about Hana's colourful language, most _unfortunately_.

Shaking his head and looking away once more, Raku again repeated the 'mission objective' in his mind. It wasn't complex or hard anything like that. Quite simply, the reason they were all out here fighting and having the best fun they'd had in ages, was to eliminate the Captain of the Third Division as a threat. The method for that was something they were playing by ear. He didn't even know himself if she was going to be permanently . . . _disposed_ of, or if they were simply buying time for the boss to finish off whatever he was working on.

Something that could be anything from the perfect wakame cupcake recipe, to a way of destroying the Soul Society completely . . . Raku himself had not the faintest idea. Nor had he any idea about why it was Kuroiyami who was viewed as a large enough problem that she was the one to be placed on the 'hit list', slightly over any of the other captains.

Biting back a sigh, because even though he didn't care a damn about what other people thought, such an action really didn't suit the current setting, the young Master of the Realm of Truth went back to parrying, lunging, defending, attacking and . . . smirking contemptuously.

* * *

><p>Hana was not having the best of times. She'd thought it would be fun, storming into the Rukongai and causing chaos followed by a full on battle against the highest ranking officers in the Gotei 13. She'd expected it to be a breeze, especially when the old man Yamamoto disappeared. Fighting shinigami, killing those same blasted shinigami . . . repeat and ditto.<p>

None of that was supposed to contain any slight mention of her getting rather beat up by some girl-captain who, incidentally, was the one they were supposed to be getting rid of!

Scowling furiously, the former Arrancar clenched her jaw tightly, hearing the bone fangs of her mask fragment clacking together on her right cheek, and then she lashed out abruptly, the tip of her katana flicking across the shinigami captain's face, creating a deep cut from which crimson blood welled up immediately. Hana's scowl shifted into a cruel smirk as she noted that the red liquid running down Kuroiyami's cheek resembled a cascade of bloody tears.

Reiatsu flaring and flickering, the tongues of the visible flames licking out hungrily towards anyone who dared, or was foolish enough, to step into range, Hana walked forwards confidently, blade half lowered, wings flexing. She knew how bad the burn must be. Even if the wound wasn't long, it was deep and the touch of her reiatsu would cause such agony.

Her hand shot out before Likara even registered the movement, and Hana grasped a hold of the captain's shihakusho, the white fabric of her haori bunching together with the black inside the other woman's fist. Likara's turquoise eyes widened slightly as she tried to block out the pain, the fiery one which contrasted so harshly to her usual coldness, and therefore made it all the more noticeable. She couldn't let such a small wound stop her from functioning. It would, and already did, insult her pride as a captain of the Gotei 13. It was pathetic.

'Listen up,' yanking on the captain's uniform, Hana brought her face close to Likara's boldly, 'I can't have a-,' she paused, reconsidering her use of the highly insulting term, also used in reference to female dogs, and instead settled for, 'An emotionally challenged fool like you standing between me and the brilliantly good fun I was envisaging. Still, since I can't ask you to step aside, I'm going to have to kill you instead,' she pushed the captain to her knees, revelling in the fact that she still couldn't move, that she was relatively powerless, 'And I'd be doing everyone a favour, I'm telling you,' her smile was filled with contempt, 'Anyway,' her tone turned casual all of a sudden, 'If I don't get you now, we will later . . . I _promise_,'

Despite sensing that this woman was not truly sadistic in nature, being more hot-tempered than anything more frightening, Likara barely suppressed a shudder at the word 'promise' as it slid from the former Arrancar's mouth so smoothly, coated in venom and sweet mocking.

Sensing a familiar presence not too far off, the black and silver haired captain shook herself quickly, the movement the barest of shivers. In such a situation, she had no time to deny the fact that she was glad Tōshirō was back in her life, albeit in a rather negative way – not that it was only his fault, because she was equally to blame for the cold awkwardness continuing to hang between them – and instead she leant on his presence like she used to when they were just two young souls living in Junrinan. Two outcasts in a somewhat unchanging world . . . she drew on those old emotions, pulling them around her tightly like a blanket.

'You're wrong,' rising in a single, fluid motion and slashing out viciously at the same time, Likara stared at Hana condescendingly as the shocked young woman dropped heavily to her knees, blood flowing freely from the near fatal wound that stretched diagonally across her front, staining her clothes and splattering the dry ground, 'Don't _ever_ underestimate a shinigami captain,' she didn't even realise that, for the first real time, she felt proud of her new position in the ranks of the Gotei 13, 'Because even with all of those confident words you spoke in such an assured and mocking manner, you didn't win,' her eyes flashed dangerously, her tone dropping until it was hard and icily cold, 'Because this mistake will be your last,'

Raising MitsuRyu to deliver the final strike, one which she had absolutely no chance of missing, and not feeling any sort of regret as she stared into Hana's crimson eyes, darkened by shock and pain . . . Likara didn't hesitate once before slashing downwards one last time.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō stared curiously as he watched Matsumoto shouting loudly at one of the green haired twins, and he quickly realised that Heineko's blade had been bent in the most obscure fashion. Moving closer, and avoiding all enemies he saw as he did so, thankful that Yumi had been distracted by some unknown thing long enough for him to temporarily bind her with a considerably high level kidō, the white haired captain stopped as soon as he was close enough to hear what was going on between his Lieutenant and her youthful looking opponent.<p>

'Midori,' Rangiku's tone was acidic, quite different from her usual bubbly voice, 'I didn't want to have to use this one someone who looks so _cute_,' she squealed all of a sudden, just in case someone had been unable to recognise her beforehand, and it appeared as if she was trying hard not to rush forwards to embrace the girl, something which completely ruined any of the serious warning which had filled her tone before, 'How I wish we weren't enemies!'

Waving her arms around dramatically, and speaking in a similarly exaggerated fashion, Matsumoto sighed heavily before resuming from the point in her speech before she'd interrupted herself by getting quite . . . distracted, 'Right, yes,' she nodded enthusiastically, 'As I was saying . . . I didn't want to have to use this but it really seems like I should because fighting with Heineko looking like a piece of complicated origami done without instructions,' she paused for breath, 'Really isn't going to work. As you can see . . . it's just . . . _not_,'

Midori continued to give the Lieutenant a dumbfounded look before glancing around as if wondering where Chidori was, just so they could, as a pair, try to figure out what exactly the woman before her was on about. Unfortunately, since the other girl with sea green hair and sky blue eyes was busy fending off Hisagi and Kira at the same time, Midori was on her own for this. The teenager, once again in appearance only, wasn't too worried though.

Then again, she did always enjoy the company of her twin to the fullest extent.

'Well, since I'm not sure what you're going on about,' her tone was unfalteringly cheerful, suggesting that she was usually most optimistic, and her smile matched perfectly, 'I'm just going to continue doing what I was before. That is to say . . . getting rid of you,'

'NOOOO!' Rangiku's shriek echoed across much of the Sogyoku Hill, making quite a few people pause to blink in confusion, 'You can't! You're too young to be saying things like that! No! I won't have it! Little girls like you should be,' she cast around for something appropriate, seeming to be so horrified that the reality of the battle situation completely disappeared for her, 'Should be dressing up and trying to look pretty! Should be playing with other girls and,' her eyes sparkled suddenly, 'And trying to attract super cute guys,'

Tōshirō almost groaned aloud as he heard what his Lieutenant was saying to her opponent, an _enemy_ of the Soul Society, one of the _attackers_ of the Rukongai . . . he just couldn't believe it.

Why did Matsumoto feel the need to do this at such a time? She should be working on disabling her opponent, killing her even, but no – since it was Rangiku, she was going to go all gushy and try to impart on this teenager, who was probably a lot older than she looked, all the things that she should apparently be doing at such an age. It was something that made him turn around and promptly walk off in the other direction, pace brisk and purposeful.

So what if his Lieutenant was left with a badly bent zanpakutō – something probably due to the abilities of Midori's katana – if things got bad enough, he did actually trust her to release her Shikai and finish off the situation in the quickest way possible. Wait-

Trust Matsumoto . . . whatever was he thinking? It had to be madness, it really, really did.

Shaking his head and trying not to dwell on the disturbing matter any longer, Tōshirō looked around, casting out his senses to locate the other captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers whose names he could remember. All in all, despite the fact that the shinigami greatly outnumbered the enemies, it seemed to be a rather equal fight, to put it simply.

What it seemed was that quite a few captains had vanished from the Hill – namely Kurotsuchi, Komamura, and Zaraki – and Tōshirō assumed that they had gone to assess the state of the Rukongai, since it _had_ been attacked once again. He briefly contemplated the fact that Zaraki often seemed to be sent out to the Rukongai lately to 'help' and he wondered why the Head Captain hadn't made it clear that such an action was the complete opposite of beneficial.

Anyhow, back to the current situation. Most of the Seated Officers had gone back to their Divisions after receiving orders from their captains, and now there really only was about twenty or so shinigami remaining on the Hill. Put those twenty or so against six enemies and there was, interestingly, still quite an intense fight going on.

That number, of course, didn't count those who were either unconscious and wounded, or just unconscious, lying around the place. Occasionally someone would appear to take some of them away, perhaps a member of the Fourth Division, but there were still a lot.

He wondered if anyone had died yet.

'Oh . . . you're free,' for some reason seeing Yumi standing and swinging her sword around experimentally made Tōshirō feel considerably more surprised than he should have been. He really wasn't sure what exactly it was, but today he simply felt detached from the real world in a dejected, nostalgic, and tired way. Whatever was to blame . . . he didn't know.

'Of course I am,' looking at him like he was an idiot, a mistake which wasn't so hard to make when the young captain's current frame of mind and consequent behaviour was taken into account, Yumi made an expression somewhere between a smile and a frown.

'Right then,' honestly looking like he was about to turn around and walk off again, Tōshirō raised his blade once more. Since he'd sealed Hyorinmaru again when he'd gone to look at what Matsumoto was doing, it was still in its unreleased state. If he'd bothered to release it again and fight at his fill Shikai strength, then Yumi would undoubtedly have been destined to die very, very soon. A serious Hitsugaya Tōshirō was _not_ someone to mess with.

However, because of a number of things, some of which he didn't know himself, Tōshirō was not really 'in it' . . . he was more, well, 'out of it'.

Yumi took one look at the completely uninterested shinigami standing before her with a barely raised zanpakutō and a blank look on his face, and she sighed internally, wondering why she was the one who had to get such a partner . . . opponent . . . _whatever_.

Thinking back to the time when this very captain, as well as Kuroiyami Likara, had ventured into the dimension that was their _home_, Yumi's golden eyes flashed suddenly. She had that knowledge so, in reality, she should simply be able to use that information to make this captain actually focus on the fight. You never know, he might even release his Shikai again.

If she played her words right, she could actually get a decent fight.

'So . . .' her mind was working overtime as she tried to figure out the best way to put it, 'What would you say if I told you that the reason we're here is to remove a slight problem?' his expression didn't change, but it didn't matter because that's what she'd expected, 'We're just allies of Mika and Miku, who work for the boss. Said boss has some plan regarding the Soul Society and, apparently, there's a captain who is too _new_ to be comfortable enough in the Seireitei, to overlook some minor things that could potentially be . . . _disastrous_,' she smiled slightly, her white hair falling across her face slightly, 'As such, we decided that if we got rid of her, the chances of us succeeding rose. You, actually, are the second target,'

Unfortunately for Yumi, even that knowledge, the very type which at any other moment, really would have gotten Tōshirō's mind working as he tried to figure out why he would be on the list to be 'eliminated' . . . didn't have any effect on the turquoise eyed captain at all.

Undeterred, something rather admirable when the Tenth Division's captain is involved, Yumi pressed forwards doggedly, showing no sign of giving up, 'Okay then,' her fingers shifted on the hilt of her zanpakutō, 'What if I said the first name on our list is . . . Kuroiyami Likara?'

It was lucky for Yumi that she'd been so persistent, and that she'd been prepared for a sudden attack, because the effect on the young captain this time was immediate.

'What the hell do you mean,' as he glared at the former shinigami through the cross made by their blades, Tōshirō snapped out the words fiercely, any signs of apathy vanishing immediately only to be replaced by a powerful energy and a simmering anger, 'Why is it that Likara and myself are on your _list_ of targets? Who else are you trying to kill?'

Yumi's cat-like eyes sparkled and, as she leapt backwards, disengaging their katanas, she used her free hand to brush back her snowy white hair casually, 'I'm glad I finally got a response! Gosh, for a moment there I was wondering whether someone had dropped in to temporarily replace the _prodigy_ captain of the Tenth Division,' her tone was bright but baiting, once again something unusual for the young woman, 'You two are on our list because we _know_ a bit more about you than the others. Some of us, of course, used to be part of a Division here in the Seireitei, so we know those captains,' her eyes flicked briefly to Byakuya as he fought in a dignified manner some distance away, 'But we know something that both you and Kuroiyami Likara hold dear . . . apparently, anyway,' she smiled again, 'Actually, that's only half the reason, of course, but I really can't tell you the other half,' she laughed slightly, 'The _important_ half,' not allowing him to interrupt, she continued, 'And about your other question. Well . . . we were just going to kill anyone who got in our way. Removing some of the Seated Officers, _permanently_ might I add, was going to be fortunate. Lieutenants and captains not so much because we aren't supposed to reveal _everything_ . . . yet,'

Tōshirō relished in the coolness of his own reiatsu and her used the respite to think things over in his head. Clearly this woman, Yumi, wasn't going to reveal anything more important that what she already had. It didn't make complete sense what she'd said about 'knowing' them better, but the other part of her explanation had explained that. She'd only said the 'unimportant' part, and the actual details were labelled as 'important' and were unable to be told. Even putting all of the information he knew together didn't help much.

* * *

><p>Chidori tried her hardest to keep her smile in place, but with two Lieutenants attacking her relentlessly, she was having a bit of trouble in that regard. She wanted to be next to her twin sister because they were always so much stronger together. With Midori bending and manipulating any kind of metal, she, Chidori, was the one who was in charge of working gravity so that both of them benefitted. Together they always were so much better.<p>

Of course, even when they fought as a pair, they still didn't come anywhere near comparing to what Mika and Miku could do when they got serious. On those extremely rare times, they were such a formidable duo that nothing seemed to be able to stand in their path.

Midori had once said that if someday they could become half as good, she would be truly happy. And that honest and mature statement had really touched Chidori. Then again, her sister had also mentioned thinking that if Mika wasn't so carefree and rebellious, and Miku wasn't so serious and hard to read, then both of them would be a rather attractive pair.

Shaking her head, the teenager focused her sky blue eyes on an opening in Hisagi's defence and she darted forwards, jabbing out with her zanpakutō. A slight hiss escaped the girl's lips as her strike was blocked by Kira and she jumped backwards again, agile and precise with her movements, glaring at the melancholy looking blonde man as he conferred briefly with Hisagi.

Seeing the tattoo's on the black haired Lieutenant's face at the very beginning of their fight had, for some reason, immediately made Chidori think of the birthmark that both she and her sister had, in mirror positions on their backs. The marks were in the shape of butterflies and they'd always said that one day they'd be as graceful as those winged creatures.

_Irrelevant,_ thinking that she shouldn't be going off on mental tangents while fighting two incredibly skilled shinigami Lieutenants, the teenager barely resisted the urge to physically tap on her head, just to make sure the distracting thought wouldn't emerge again, _Focus_.

Chidori could sense her twin trying to work out what in the world her opponent was babbling about, and she wanted to be there to help out. However, she had her own fight to deal with right at that moment and it wouldn't be any good to lead these two right to her sister.

Anyway, she was almost certain that it wouldn't be long before Raku gave the signal for them to abandon their fights and do what they had to do to finish things here on Sogyoku Hill.

* * *

><p>Black and silver hair swirling upwards in a sudden draft, the young captain flicked her turquoise gaze aside as she felt a faint shudder run up her arms, signalling clearly that her zanpakutō had made contact.<p>

Glancing down, the first thing Likara saw was the crimson wetness of fresh blood.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Apparently those from the Realm of Truth all think that soon everything will be 'finished up' on the Sogyoku Hill. And they actually had a list. It's kind of strange because the first time I mentioned the list, I immediately thought of a grocery shopping list and that made a kind of dark and morbid 'hit list' into something that seemed funny . . . yeah, those mismatched six do make me smile.

Hmm, Toshiro finally got his act together and snapped out of his little 'mood'. Kira and Hisagi are giving poor Chidori a hard time. Midori is being drilled by Matsumoto in 'good ways to spend your youthful days'.  
>And Likara . . . did she really kill Hana.<p> 


	25. Chapter 24: The Together End

_Chapter 24: Our Together End_

Turquoise met fierce gold. Silver blades locked together. One was stained with blood.

Likara shifted back quickly so as to avoid the swing of Yumi's sword, her own zanpakutō sliding in to block the blow with great ease, 'Is it a habit of your to interfere in others' fights?'

'No, it's a habit of mine to look out for my friends,' the happy-go-lucky, bubbly personality was gone. The sinister, frightening personality was gone. This young woman, whatever the emotions were that filled her tone, they were ones which Likara couldn't start to name. However, whatever they were, they were powerful.

Before the black and silver haired captain could reply in any way, let along move to stop her, Yumi carefully pulled Hana up, bracing her friend's weakened body against her own, and then she vanished with an impressive shunpo, leaving behind only a stain of blood.

Likara slowly glanced down at her zanpakutō, noting the harsh redness on the usually bright and clean silver blade where the katana had pushed down on Yumi's arms with the force of her blow, thus lowering the former shinigami's double-edged sword as she braced it above both her and Hana, enough that the sharpened tip of MitsuRyu dug deep into her shoulder.

_She put her own body between a fatal strike, just to protect her friend. She was injured badly on the shoulder because of that action but she didn't mention it and I didn't see any resentment or regret in her eyes_, Likara wasn't sure what to think.

The whole matter was far too confusing for her to even begin understanding. But she did realise it was somehow similar to the feeling she'd had when she was younger. The one which silently said many times, that she would sacrifice everything for Tōshirō, had the need arose. Her belongings, not that she'd had many, her happiness, which was directly connected to him anyway . . . her life.

Looking across the landscape of the Sogyoku Hill, with everyone fighting fiercely, the young captain felt a near invisible tear slide down her injured cheek for no reasonable reason.

And the saltiness of it stung her wound.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō, now without the faintest appearance of lethargy or disinterest, cast around for any sign of his former opponent, Yumi. They'd been fighting, and she'd been taunting him about Likara, when all of a sudden her expression had tightened and gone all protective and sad, even. Then she'd vanished with an unusually fast shunpo and hadn't reappeared since.<p>

Even so, that was hardly what had caused the deep frown to appear on his features.

Looking to one side, the movement jerky and uncontrolled, Tōshirō cast aside his ongoing internal debate and vanished in that direction without further hesitation, appearing before Likara as she hastily wiped her face with the back of her hand, looking aside quickly.

Darkened turquoise eyes immediately noted the blood staining the front of her shihakusho and drying on her left cheek. Since he hadn't been trying much before the last quarter hour, and Yumi hadn't apparently wanted to fight hard if he wasn't going to, he was still uninjured.

'Likara . . .' voice trailing off as he wondered first why she'd been crying and second what he'd wanted to say, Tōshirō just turned away and looked back out at the fight still waging.

'. . . Tōshirō . . .' her voice was little more than a whisper, but he could still detect the hint of pain within it, although whether that pain was physical or mental he couldn't be certain.

She turned away briskly and began walking back towards the fight, only to be stopped when Kira appeared before her, clearly out of breath but wearing a very determined expression.

Moving forwards too with a single quick shunpo, Tōshirō looked at the Lieutenant in a questioning way, 'What is it, Kira?' he knew the blonde man wouldn't have appeared for no reason. Izuru didn't work like that . . . it wasn't too hard to figure out if you talked to him.

'I just wanted to- to check that you're okay, captain,' the Lieutenant stuttered over his words a little, uncomfortable but honestly concerned, 'Before, I felt your reiatsu . . . _change_,'

Unable to think of a more accurate word, Izuru silently hoped that both of the young captains would grasp his originally intended meaning. In the very next second he thought that it hadn't been too good to leave Hisagi alone with that former shinigami girl, Chidori, because the blue eyed kid could use her zanpakutō to manipulate gravity, and that wasn't something to be overlooked at all. Then again, she'd only shown power to make gravity heavier – somewhat like Hadō 90 Kurohitsugi but lacking much of the destructive power, so Hisagi probably wasn't going to appear floating off into space somewhere in the air above them.

If that was any consolation . . . which, for the usually melancholy Kira, it really wasn't.

'Thank you, Kira,' Likara sounded a little unsure of how to reply, having never been asked such a question by someone other than Tōshirō or perhaps someone from the Fourth Division, but she still spoke in a relatively controlled manner, not breaking her Lieutenant's worried gaze, 'And now, I think, we shall all return to the fight. It seems quite unrealistic to me, the way things are panning out. I do not think that these enemies are of the usual kind, the type with a single goal and a single means of achieving it. Right, Tō-,' she stopped abruptly but corrected herself before Izuru noticed a single thing, 'Hitsugaya?'

As his own thoughts had just travelled down the exact same path, the white haired captain nodded, 'I think so, but I also have the feeling that even this lot don't truly know the whole scope of this plan. Apparently this isn't the final fight, but the overall goal is . . . unknown,'

The three of them moved back into the battle, the captains immediately engaging the nearest enemy they could see. It didn't matter if they already had an opponent, all of the other shinigami moved aside for the two superior officers and Izuru just went back to aid Hisagi.

Unusual or not, this was still a real fight so they couldn't be slacking off.

* * *

><p>Yumi felt her eyes prickling as she stared down at Hana's unmoving form. Some of the other woman's bi-coloured hair had come free from its high ponytail and was now untidily covering the side of her face. With slightly trembling hands, Yumi brushed those strands away and then she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and trying to block out all of her raging emotions so that she could reach the calm place in her mind which would allow her to study Hana's reiatsu in detail to determine the extent of her injuries, better than her eyes could.<p>

It would show the former Arrancar's chance of surviving.

Golden eyes snapping open, Yumi wasn't sure whether to smile or burst into tears. She could clearly see the minor cuts that her friend had, usually on her arms or upper body, and she also noticed a long scratch which cut through fabric and traced a red line up Hana's leg.

But her eyes were doing their best to avoid the bloody wound which stretched from the red eyed woman's shoulder to her opposite hip. Kuroiyami's blade had been sharp, that much was clear, and for that much Yumi was thankful. She knew it because the injury wasn't messy as if someone had had to hack and shove the katana through Hana's flesh just to pull it free.

'Hana,' leaning down, Yumi whispered the name into her friend's ear, cradling her head in her lap and hoping that she hadn't been wrong when she studied her reiatsu, 'Hana, wake up!'

They were at the opposite end of the Sogyoku Hill from the most of the fight, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't appear to fight them. She hadn't wanted to look at the other obvious factor before, but not her eyes flicked down to the crimson hilt of Hana's katana.

It had reverted to its unreleased form and, when it had, the fire of her reiatsu had levelled out, returning to the usual state she kept it in just to make sure she didn't catch anything on fire.

'Hana,' ignoring the stray tears already sliding down her cheeks, welling up from around her golden eyes, Yumi shifted so that her friend was now lying on the dry yellow ground, head tilted to one side, limp fingers brushing against her zanpakutō, and she stood up, feeling her white hair catch the wind and lift from her shoulders, whipping around her face, '_HANA_!'

'Did ya make it you're personal mission to keep me from getting a good nap, or _what_,' crimson eyes flicking open, the former Arrancar struggled to sit up, ignoring the fresh waves of agony as more of her blood spilled down her front, and raising a dark eyebrow as she noted the agitated state of her friend's reiatsu, 'I could've heard you even if I was _dead_,'

Hearing the definite hint of sarcasm in Hana's tone, something so normal that she wanted to cry more, Yumi laughed instead, a breathless and relieved sound, 'You shouldn't do that to me! I really wasn't sure if you were going to survive, even if, when I read your reiatsu, it looked like you would. I mean . . . you looked so wounded, you'd lost a lot of blood, and your zanpakutō . . .'

As the white haired woman trailed off, Hana grinned widely, extending a hand to be helped up. Now standing, she tore some cloth from the edge of her shirt, 'My zanpakutō? Whatever are you talking about?' as she spoke, she flexed the wings of fire which had once again formed on her back, 'I don't know what you're on about, Yumi,' she shook her head.

'Huh? What?' in such a state of shock that she forgot to lower her voice, Yumi stared, golden eyes the size of Yachiru's biggest lollypops, 'How come- What is this? I don't understand,'

'Of course I resealed my zanpakutō when I sensed you blocking that woman's strike,' Hana waved a hand nonchalantly, much to Yumi's disbelief, 'Yamato Yumi . . . did it ever cross your mind that maybe my wings might prevent you from picking me up? Or at least make it difficult?' as if to prove her point, she raised her katana, clearly in Shikai, and then she beat downwards with her wings, pushing herself up off the ground and sending out a wash of heated air, some flames even appearing in a horizontal line stretching out from her form.

'Oh . . . true, I guess,' feeling rather strange now that everything was alright, Yumi jumped suddenly when her friend poked her with the tip of her blade, 'Hey! That's dangerous!'

'Well, don't go zoning out like that,' although she was snapping, there was none of that impatient annoyance in her eyes, 'If you don't want a repeat of all that by making me to bleed to death, would you help me with this?' she gestured to the makeshift bandage which she was having great difficulty wrapping and tying on her own, 'Moving my arms in this ridiculous manner is really _not_ helping the pain issue. Or the point which states that I'm losing way too much blood,'

'Right, right,' taking on a serious and determined expression, Yumi rushed forwards and quickly finished off the bandage, 'And we'd better get back, it's almost time, I think, and-,'

As they both turned back to the main site of the battle, they saw a beam of shadows shoot into the air, curling, twisting and writhing until they formed a six pointed star. With each of the points being the tip of an individual katana, the hilts all meeting at the centre.

'Haha,' for some reason, Hana found that amusing, 'I can see Hono-Ryurin's Shikai,'

Indeed, all of the six blades were the Shikai forms of each of their katanas. It was, in Yumi's opinion, a small, easy to miss something that really did stand for a combined attack . . . much more than a single blade would have, at the very least. And less than something . . . strange.

'We better go. You know how tight our _schedule_ is,' a smirk flickering across her lips, Hana took two running steps forwards before spreading her wings and taking to the air.

Yumi watched for a moment before smiling brightly and chasing after the red eyed woman with shunpo. Even if she _had_ almost scared the life out of her, Hana was a dear friend and Yumi was ever so glad that she wasn't still lying on the dry earth of the Sogyoku Hill, with the red of her life blood seeping away.

* * *

><p>'You ready to do this?' Raku looked closely at each of the five faces of those who surrounded him in a sort-of circle. They were standing above the fight now, trusting the twins to use their powers to shield them from both being seen and sensed. It wouldn't be good for them to get attacked now while they were conversing. In any case, seen or not, they had to be fast.<p>

'Yeah,' each of the others nodded, giving him such looks of fierce determination that he felt like patting their heads just to annoy them and make them relax a little bit, 'We're ready,'

'I'm glad,' sighing slightly, the man shook his head, running a hand through his dark crimson hair, 'Well, it looks like some of you have your zanpakutō released, that's good,'

'Some of us?' Hana grinned at him mockingly, not showing any sign that she was being affected by that still bleeding wound on her front, 'You're the only one who isn't in Shikai, you idiot,'

'True, true,' as he spoke in a tone of acknowledgement and carefree agreement, noticing how her eye twitched in irritation because of it, Raku raised his blade before him, free hand balanced lightly atop of the silver surface, his black eyes seeming to glow darkly, 'Hide Your Presence . . . Kage-Ni,'

Shadows whipped out from his sword hand, running along the length of his blade and curling up around his other hand. The katana lengthened and the whole zanpakutō – hilt, guard, blade and all – turned a shadowy black colour. As an afterthought, lightning zapped along its length.

'Uwah~,' Midori and Chidori breathed out in amazement, having only seen Raku's Shikai a handful of times before, 'It's so cool!' they used one of their catchphrases, 'Go Raku!'

As the teenagers laughed and danced around cheerfully, their delighted smiles the most radiant comparisons to the darkness of Raku's zanpakutō, Yumi laughed lightly before raising her own blade, 'Come on everyone. I want to go home, don't you? Let's get this over and done with,'

'Alright,' Hana lifted her weapon, mirroring the other woman's movement, 'Let's go,'

'You two,' Yumeka smiled softly as she called the twins back over, 'We'll make this count,'

'Don't forget us,' lifting up their zanpakutō and balancing perfectly on the tips of their toes, reaching up so that their blades touched the others', Midori and Chidori eagerly called out their parts, reading from a script that was never written except in their bonds, 'And, since you've all kind of said everything,' Midori pursed her lips slightly, 'I want to say,' Chidori finished up with an honestly caring look on her fourteen year old face, 'Go well and be safe,'

Yumeka brushed back a strand of Chidori's sea green hair and then she touched Midori's cheek lightly, 'Thank you, I'm sure we'll all do our best to follow those instructions,'

'It's time,' Mika appeared, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hakama, posture relaxed, the shorter white hair around his face fluttering wildly in the breeze, 'And don't worry,' his trademark grin appeared on his face, 'If you all fall, trust Miku and I to pick up the pieces and take you back home to the Realm,' he paused before adding, in the same casual manner, 'The boss also said to stay well too, by the way,'

'Thanks,' voice completely serious, his usual scowl in place, Raku looked at the six points of their zanpakutō's meeting together at the centre of the circle they now stood in, 'Alright, no more delaying, no more talking,' before Hana could interrupt, something he just assumed she'd try to do, the young man continued, 'You all know how this goes, don't worry,'

_Oh, we aren't worried. We know what we have to do. Although many wouldn't, we trust Mika and Miku to keep their word. We trust the boss and Raku, because even though we're apparently of equal standing to them, they are actually more powerful, not that either of them will ever openly admit it. So we'll make sure **you** don't get worried and we'll finish this._

_It we fall . . . well, thinking pessimistically isn't going to get anything done, is it?_

* * *

><p>'Regroup!' Soifon's loud, decisive shout rang through the air and immediately all of the able bodied shinigami moved into formation behind their respective captains, weapons ready.<p>

Everyone had their gazes turned to the sky where all of their enemies had disappeared to. As they were gone, members of the Fourth Division who had undoubtedly been waiting for an opportunity, came in and collected all of the wounded, faster than anyone would've thought.

Especially those from the Eleventh Division who _never_ had anything good to say about those shinigami and spent more time annoying, insulting, or beating them up than anything else.

'What's going on?' the loudly voiced question came from Omaeda, although he sounded slightly pleased that the enemies had vanished from sight, 'Have they all gone home or what?'

As the fat man – blunt, that's a very blunt way of putting it – fished some crackers out of nowhere and began stuffing them into his mouth, crunching away as everyone looked aside slightly in a lesser version of disgust. How he could eat at such a time, surrounded by the redness of the blood of his enemies and his comrades which soaked the ground, was completely beyond most of them.

'Heads up,' Kyoraku looked upwards once more, motioning with a tilt of his hat to where the sky was rippling and changing, shifting to reveal the six enemies, all of them facing one another in a perfect circle, directly above where the shinigami were standing.

As everyone followed the Eighth Division captain's instructions and looked up, eyes focusing quickly on the group of their opponents, there was a flash of movement, too fast for most of them to see. The captains, however, and a few of the Lieuenants, had been alert for any such rapid movement and so consequently, they all clearly saw what had happened.

As one, each of the enemies spun around, bodies turning counter-clockwise until they faced outwards. Then, still in that single flash of a moment, they all raised their zanpakutō so that the points touched in the middle of the circle behind their heads. Light emanated from the group, only a second after they first moved. There was a powerful black, a bright blue, a burning red, a pure white, a silvery green, and a deep aquamarine.

'We from the Realm of Truth . . .' it was a woman's voice, Yumeka, perhaps, and she spoke rapidly, covering at least five sentences before two seconds were up, 'Combine this power,'

At the word 'power' the former shinigami, Arrancar, and Yumeka herself all slashed downwards sharply, katanas seeming to resonate with a keening shriek.

Likara turned to Tōshirō and Kira and she whispered the words under her breath as time seemed to slow while the combined attacks of the six from the Realm of Truth rushed towards the shinigami, most of whom stood dumbstruck as it approached, 'Hadō 1 . . . _Shō-_,'

Before she could finish the incantation and send the pair tumbling away, she realised that she didn't have time and consequently, she resorted to the less technical method of shouting at them to '_Run!_' while shooting off in the opposite direction from the intended impact zone herself.

Likara paused suddenly as she sensed a strong but perfectly controlled presence appear beside her. Looking up she realised it was Kuchiki Byakuya, looking as calm and stoic as ever.

'Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,' the nobleman released his zanpakutō and it dropped towards the ground, apparently disappearing into the earth which, for some reason, seemed to have turned into a solid-but-not substance which allowed the katana to pass beneath it in a circle of ripples. Moments later, two rows of massive blades emerged from the ground, stretching back behind the captain further than Likara could see.

As the word 'scatter' passed from the stoic captain's lips, Tōshirō, who had previously been running and now was just watching, spoke quickly, 'Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru,'

Suddenly guessing what both of them had apparently conspired to do before she'd shouted madly at the younger of the two to _run_, Likara also raised her zanpakutō, deciding to deal with the self-consciousness later, 'Bankai Tatsumaki MitsuRyu,' her voice was very soft but it didn't matter because the zanpakutō could easily tell what she was asking.

Wings of silvery white ice spread from her back and a thin layer of water laced around her neck. Then, as she returned her attention to the oncoming rush of destructive energy, a bandage formed around her head, covering her already concealed right eye.

Without a single word, all three captains disappeared with their impressive shunpo and then they alighted right in the centre of the group of stunned shinigami. Tōshirō turned to the nearest Lieutenant, who happened to be Hisagi, and snapped, 'Get out of here, you idiot,'

Jumping and returning his attention to the present, the dark haired shinigami turned and began ordering everyone to run. It really was most fortunate that, even being that powerful, the wave of energy was slower than one might expect. Who knows how Omaeda managed to run away . . . compared to his agile Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, he was _slow_.

Again minus any communication, the three captains released their choice attack.

As Senbonzakura's petal-like blades swirled into a great disc designed to halt the path of the energy wave, Tōshirō and Likara flicked their own zanpakutō and two dragons of ice spiralled up and away from them, heading for the small hole in the swirl of blades.

Like the eye of the storm.

* * *

><p>'We have incoming!' Hana's shout made everyone jump and they all looked over to where the black and red haired Arrancar was watching the progress of their brilliantly executed combined attack.<p>

Yumeka had been a genius coming up with the idea and the incantation, and then the boss had fine-tuned it. However, although he excelled in practically everything else, Raku was an epic fail at kidō – something which Hana occasionally thought to exploit – and so he hadn't been of any help at all. It didn't bother him at all because even as a shinigami in the Gotei 13, he hadn't focused on kidō at all . . . but a certain someone found it hilarious.

'What?' walking to Hana's side quickly, Raku glanced over the edge of the 'platform' they were standing on. It was only an illusion, of course, one created by Yumeka, but it was good enough that they all felt like their feet were on something solid and stable.

'Look,' although peering through the mass of power that was difficult, due to the varying colours, Hana's Arrancar-enhanced vision enabled her to see the swirling sakura pink disc which was stopping the path of their attack, 'Some insanely strong _idiot_ thinks they can stop that combination of our powers with the strength of a single zanpakutō. I'd say they're in Bankai and that this isn't their only idea,' seeing his raised eyebrow, she elaborated quickly, losing her usual rebellious attitude and becoming someone who could be mistaken for a serious minded person, 'There's a hole in the middle of that disc, and it's intentionally that way. I know that because it would undoubtedly be easier to simply allow the blades, for that's what they look like they are, to mass together. Keeping a gap isn't an accident,'

'Hmm,' black eyes calculating, Raku nodded suddenly and clapped his hands together, making Hana jump, much to her annoyance and his amusement, 'No matter, even if they manage to counter most of our attack, some of it will still impact the ground and, hopefully, the shinigami there,'

'We should get a clear shot at the girl-captain if she's not killed by the initial blast,' there was an unusually high level of resentment and malice in Yumi's tone, 'I will _never_ forgive her for nearly killing you, Hana,'

'I'm touched,' despite the sarcasm while dripped from her every word, it was clear that Hana, who was actually incredibly fierce about protecting her friends, meant what she said.

'Dragon,' Midori made the statement in a deadpan way, leaning over the edge and watching.

'_S_,' Chidori corrected her sister playfully, tapping a rhythm on her slight shoulder, 'Dragon_s_,'

'Right you are,' Hana managed to sound completely impassive. With her arms crossed and the bloody strip of cloth mostly hidden, you would never have guessed how badly she was injured, nor how hard she was fighting to keep everyone from noticing.

'Think they'll counter it properly?' Raku voiced the question casually, subtly drawing attention away from Hana. Even if they were usually at each other's necks, that didn't mean she didn't matter something to him. Not at all in the slightest, as Yumi would say.

'Maybe . . . I just hope my uniform doesn't get dirty,' grinning cheekily, Yumi spread her arms, pretending to show off her old shinigami shihakusho, the black only ever so slightly faded because of the time that had passed without her wearing it, 'I think we all look funny wearing these clothes, don't you?' she glanced at Hana's Onmitsukidō outfit, 'Huh? When did you pull down your face mask? I thought you were using it to hide your mask fragment,' obviously, she meant the black mask of the covert ops, not the former Arrancar's Hollow mask, 'Teehee! We got all dressed up like shinigami to avoid trouble while we trashed the Rukongai, but no one even saw us, so we needn't have bothered,'

'It was freaking hard to breathe in that damn thing!' referring to the part about her uniform, and to prove her point, Hana yanked the piece of cloth from where it hung around her neck, 'Urgh, I wanna send a shinigami to hell,'

After receiving two very amused looks, one sweetly reproachful look, and two exaggeratedly bewildered stares – the twins were only joking, but they did find her words funny – Hana just turned around, took a few paces away, sat down with a huff, and began to sulk.

All of them were apparently unconcerned by the fact that their combined attack might be countered before it even hit the ground to cause any damage. Even thinking about the possibility of them dying didn't make the smiles on Midori and Chidori's faces falter.

If they died . . . if they died, at least they'd all die together.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hana didn't die . . . although she's an enemy, being an ally to the boss and everything . . . I must say I'm kind of glad. And poor Yumi, getting hurt because she was protecting her friend! She must have been pretty worried but then again, if their positions had been reversed, Hana wouldn't have hesitated for a second before doing the same thing. That's just how their personalities are . . .

I wonder what Toshiro, Likara, and Byakuya are planning. Something to do with the hole in the 'petals' of Byakuya's Bankai, apparently, and the two dragons of Hitsugaya and Kuroiyami.

Hmm, those guys from the Realm of Truth really are admirable, I think. They act completely normal even though they might die, or even be seriously wounded. And they trust Mika and Miku, which is definitely something.

Ah well, thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 25: Struck Down

_Chapter 25: Struck Down_

'This is it,' focusing completely on the faded turquoise dragon of water writhing through the hole in the shimmering sakura pink disc and slamming into the wave of the enemies' combined attack, Likara barely noticed when the words passed across her lips.

She wasn't sure whether or not she believed that their plan would work. All she knew for sure was that she was slightly embarrassed for telling both her Lieutenant and another captain to run as well as racing off herself. On a more positive note, the impromptu plan seemed to be working out pretty well. The only downside was that even if they managed to dissipate the bulk of the attack, there would still be enough hitting the ground to injure someone. She was glad that Hisagi had been good at moving people away but still, some were too close . . .-

'Captain,' although he was incredibly hesitant, Kira took a tentative step towards the young shinigami, his dark blue eyes showing an inner strength that, although prevalent while he fought, was fading as he stared at something in the air, 'I can see that you're concentrating hard, and I don't like to interrupt or anything, but there's something about to hit your fac-,'

Unfortunately for both Likara, who really had been trying to concentrate, and her Lieutenant, one who was now suffering from the psychological trauma of delivering a warning a few seconds too late, at that very moment a piece of black fabric fluttered in front of the captain's eyes before the wind let up and it fell onto her face with a soft rustling sound.

Quickly pulling the piece of cloth off of her, Likara risked a glance downwards to see what she was holding. Strangely enough, it looked much like the bottom half on one of the Onmitsukidō masks, something she hadn't expected to see in such a place at such a time.

Then again, if her memory served her correctly, and it really usually did, that Arrancar woman, Hana, had been garbed in the outfit of the Executive Militia, albeit a more form-fitting version, and she'd been wearing one of the headpieces which covered only the lower half of her face. In hindsight, she had probably been using it to cover up her Hollow mask fragment. Not that the bony protrusion hadn't been slightly visible, pressed against the fabric.

Wondering why the former Arrancar would have discarded the mask, Likara shook her head briefly before releasing the cloth and once again focusing on the path of the dragons.

The black and silver haired captain was trying very diligently to concentrate solely on her own dragon, but since both of the zanpakutō created creatures were moving through the air beside one other, it was also incredibly hard not to look at Tōshirō's icy blue serpent.

Even the briefest of glances made her feel a slight bitterness in the back of her throat.

Both of them had had dreams of their zanpakutō spirits, although she'd only realised that that's what those visions had been when she entered the Academy herself, when they were living in Junrinan. She could still recall Tōshirō lamenting over the fact that his Granny was getting too cold each night and that when he woke up there was frost over everything.

In her cave, it had been a little harder to notice the obvious physical manifestations of a briefly touched on power. Sometimes she'd see a random puddle of icily cold, crystal clear water in a corner or something water related like that, but she'd never connected the two together. After all, because of her personality, thinking something was only a vivid dream made her disregard the possibility that perhaps it was something more. Something important.

But that didn't explain why she felt bitter. Why the first time she saw Matsumoto again she'd been filled with a turmoil of emotions. Why becoming a shinigami had seemed so abhorrent.

The reason was quite simple . . . each event affected the others like water in a fountain trickling from each carved rock bowl to the next, overflowing over the edges and spilling downwards.

If Tōshirō had never dreamt of his zanpakutō spirit, his already powerful reiatsu wouldn't have affected her and, as such, brought forward her own dormant powers. If he'd never met Matsumoto, then he would have stayed in Junrinan and not left for the Shino Academy – she was sure they'd have worked out how to make it so that Granny wasn't at risk any more. If he'd never left to become a shinigami then she wouldn't hate him as much and, consequently, she wouldn't hate shinigami as much, although she'd never fully liked them in the first place. If she didn't hate both Tōshirō and shinigami, she might have forgiven him sooner and gone to the Academy to see him earlier. If so much time hadn't passed, and her hatred had subsided further, then their first meeting in years wouldn't have been the way it had been.

Likara's hands clenched tightly, the bite of her nails into her palms distracting her from the thoughts she tried to avoid the most. She couldn't let herself start hating shinigami again.

* * *

><p>'I'd like to say I can't believe my eyes but really that would be an outright lie,' Hana spoke dryly as she shrugged slightly, suppressing a wince when the movement none too gently reminded her that she wasn't in the best of shape, 'I thought we might actually achieve something with that attack. Maybe <em>someone<em> held back and lessened the destructive power,'

'Whatever do you mean, _deary_?' Raku customary scowl shifted into an expression of mild surprise, albeit one filled with subtle mocking, 'You say you actually _held back_?'

'No, I didn't say that. I said-,' suddenly noticing the amused looks everyone was giving her, the black and red haired young woman glared ferociously, 'This isn't the time for games,'

'That's very true,' Yumi nodded agreeably, earning herself an appreciative look from Hana, 'But . . . you have to admit it was the perfect opportunity,' that approving look shifted rapidly to disgust, 'If Raku hadn't done what he did, I'm sure one of them would have instead,'

Midori and Chidori looked around at the mention of their names, or the reference to them, to be precise. Their bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief as they sent the former Arrancar woman very innocent looks, 'Sure, sure,'

Taking a sharp inward breath, Hana let the matter go because they really had a more pressing matter to be concerned about – not that this lot ever seemed to get concerned, herself included, '_Whatever_, really! Sometimes I really could tell you all to get lost in hell,' she put a hand over her eyes, focusing and calming herself down, 'But right now, we're on the brink of a failure,'

'Ooh,' as usual, both Midori and her twin felt the need to completely ruin an otherwise epic moment. Their awestruck exhalation was executed perfectly while they used their young teenager appearances to their fullest extent. In other words, if Matsumoto Rangiku had happened to catch sight of the pair, she would have had a heart attack while screaming 'cute' at the top of her already loud voice.

'Shut up,' trying to keep her temper in check, something both incredibly hard and extremely rare, because normally she just went and roasted something, Hana watched as the two dragons finally broke through the outer wave of their combined attack and began shooting up through the collected power, ice and water rolling from them in cold waves which broke up the formation. The swirling sakura petals released from their disc pattern and instead followed the dragons up through the hole in the wave, cutting away proficiently and disintegrating it.

'OH! What a _tragedy_! Whatever will we do now that our combined attack had been countered? How shall we finish our mission when facing such impossible odds? What will-,'

Yumeka, who had finally had enough of overdone sarcasm and exaggerated drama for one day, although considering who she spent time with, she should be absolutely thankful for one hour, put a finger Midori's lips, at the same time sending a warning glance at Chidori, 'Alright you lot. Since that failed, we wait for the fallout to settle and then we get back in there to finish this,' her piercing turquoise gaze, a dramatic change from the usual kind warmth, locked on each of the others, 'No more fooling around, get serious for once,'

'Yes sir,' the twins, Yumi, and Hana all nodded respectfully at the older woman . . . although at the same time they were hiding grins and resisting the urge to poke someone.

Raku shrugged lazily before standing up and stretching, 'You're very right, Yumeka,' his serious expression slipped intentionally for a moment, revealing his slight smile, before he scowled, 'Hey Yumi, didn't you mention something about wanting to go home sometime in the near future?'

Wrapping her arms around the young man's waist and squeezing so tightly that the average human in the World of the Living would have had a few broken ribs and lost the ability to breathe, the white haired woman chuckled slightly, 'Yeah, I did. Sooner rather than later, too,'

'We agree,' sighing in an uncharacteristically tranquil way, the twins blinked blue eyes in unison, 'You know, this is quite unlike any fight we've ever been in. I mean, we seem to have enough time to talk and argue and laugh, even though we're in the middle of a battle. It's rather nice not to be so rushed, but I'm not sure that lot down there understand the delay,'

No one could withhold their laughter at the teenagers' curious remarks.

* * *

><p>'Not enough!' whirling around, Likara locked her gaze on Hisagi as he headed over towards them again, 'Turn around and move back over here! There's no more time and the fallout is going to hit the perimeter which is where you just took everyone . . . most unfortunately!'<p>

Tōshirō gazed curiously at the Third Division captain before he flicked his darkened teal gaze up at the sky once more. Although everything seemed a little unusual, almost like time was resting and therefore everything seemed slower than it actually was, or should be . . . the danger of what might happen still loomed over them, almost literally, like a frightening cloud.

They knew that he and Likara were targets, but the reason for that was practically unknown. From what the blue haired woman had said, the whole group was from the Realm of Truth, although whether or not that included Mika and Miku, he didn't know. Anyhow, considering that, each of that mismatched bunch would have been in the Realm when he and Likara were.

The thought was, quite frankly, more than slightly uncomfortable and most certainly . . . disturbing.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, the white haired captain turned and felt his eyes widen slightly as the remnants of that terribly powerful wave of pure energy slammed into the ground with astonishing force, although the earth of the Sogyoku Hill showed no sign that it had ever been impacted on. The forms of Lieutenants, Seated Officers, and a single white haired captain flew outwards, forced from the ground by the shockwaves still emanating from the place that the blast first hit. How it could still be so powerful . . . the thought of what it would have been like had they not broken its strength apart in the way they did.

'Ukitake!' both the Captain of the Eighth Division and Kuchiki Rukia shouted out and they rushed forwards in unison, grasping a hold of the now very unwell man before he hit the dry soil. Neither of them spared the other a second glance before attempting to revive the captain.

'Captain Ukitake,' Rukia clasped the pale man's hands, shivering uncontrollably as she felt how cold and sweaty they were, 'I'll take you to Captain Unohana, just hand in there, will you? Please, sir . . .' anger filled her tone suddenly, although her voice trembled briefly, 'You weren't even well! How come you didn't leave immediately with Unohana! How come you tried to fight?' she raised a hand as if she was going to punch the unconscious man, 'How come you still tried to fight, captain?'

'Kuchiki-,' Kyoraku reached out to the petite shinigami, only to receive the punch meant for Jūshirō right on his jaw, '. . . ow . . .' he straightened and took a couple of paces back, to get out of range.

'Rukia!' Renji's shout suddenly ripped through the air as the red headed Lieutenant pulled himself to his feet, making a few dazed Officers jump and Matsumoto gasp loudly, 'Look out!'

Violet eyes hardening and lips forming a firm line, Rukia leapt to her feet after placing Ukitake down properly. Turning, she drew Sode no Shirayuki in a fluid movement and, in a blind rage, she leapt forwards, blade clashing with Yumi's in a fierce clash of ice and ocean.

Watching the whole event impassively, Likara happened to catch sight of Byakuya out of the corner of her eye. Perhaps due to the fact that she was repeating her internal debate about Tōshirō and her emotions in her head at that moment, but for some reason she could clearly see that he was worried about his sister-in-law but was unable to think of what to do.

Feeling almost like she was in another world, one where she was in the nobleman's position and Tōshirō was the one in danger, the young captain took a few, uncertain steps forwards, her gaze never shifting from Rukia and Yumi, before disappearing with shunpo.

* * *

><p>Rukia's deep violet eyes burned with a cold fire, her black hair a dramatic contrast to her pale skin. Her faintly scarred hands shifted on the pure white hilt of her zanpakutō as she attacked the white haired woman, Yumi, relentlessly. There was no coherent thought in her head at all.<p>

'My, my, is something wrong?' Yumi shook her head slightly, wondering whether or not she should use one of her zanpakutō's techniques to quickly rid herself of this enraged girl. However, since her opponent wasn't using any techniques of her own, her abilities to reflect or absorb attacks wouldn't be effective at all. It really was the worst of shames . . .

'You used to be in the Sixth Division,' Rukia's voice was as cold as her reiatsu, if not more biting, the furious anger barely hidden behind her icy mask, 'I thought someone from the Sixth Division would have had more pride,' she wasn't shouting but her words seemed to run through the air on invisible threads, creating a more deadly sound than any scream, 'How . . . darkly amusing, I suppose, to see someone like you fall so, so low,'

'Well,' Yumi's voice was sweet in a chilly and distant way, the young woman instinctively falling back on the personality she had assumed after . . . _that_ incident, because of the confronting way Rukia was speaking, 'I'm glad you find humour in something as serious and terrible as the fatal wounding of your captain,'

'Fatal?' there was a hint of disbelief in the petite shinigami's tone, 'Are you seriously saying you think something like that would kill Captain Ukitake? You have _got_ to be kidding me,'

For a moment, Yamato Yumi really, really wanted to throw her zanpakutō away and slap this piece of shinigami trash across the face with all the force she could pull together.

The golden eyed woman was about to send a kick flying Rukia's way, intending to distract the shinigami before slashing her chest, when a dragon of freezing water slammed into her, driving her through the air and then making her spiral downwards, slamming into the ground, massive jaws pinning her there until its entire body burst apart in a rain of ice water, 'U-urgh,'

Pain racked her whole body and Yumi felt like the cold was seeping into her limbs, making her want to shiver, except even that caused further agony to run through her aching form. She probably had some broken bones, badly bruised definitely, and she was soaked to the skin.

Trying to raise a shaking hand to brush aside the pure white hair which had been plastered to her face with the freezing water, the water she knew came from the girl-captain's zanpakutō, the young woman unintentionally let out a sharp breath, the sound almost an agonized moan but far too insubstantial to even be called that, _H-how pathetic. I can't even . . . move to defend myself anymore. I wonder if R-raku and the others will . . . avenge my fall._

'_Yumi_!' the scream was shattering, a piercing sound that smashed through the air and made Kira cringe. Seconds later, Hana appeared by the white haired woman's still form, blood clearly seeping through her makeshift bandage, the crimson nothing compared to the burn in her red eyes.

People who hurt the former Arrancar's friends usually didn't live to regret it. That, or they were so badly beaten up that dying would've been a far more appealing alternative to living.

As the others from the Realm of Truth appeared around the pair, their shunpo apparently flawless, even the green haired twins', the shinigami readied themselves for the final strike against these intruders. It was clear that the enemy had been severely weakened, if only psychologically by the injury of that single young woman, so while they were uncollected, it was the perfect opportunity for the last fatal strikes. It had to end sometime, didn't it?

Likara found herself turned towards Tōshirō, still not allowing herself to register how much her thoughts were focused on him and everything around him, and she met his dark turquoise gaze with her own bright ones. A silent message of understanding passed through that stare and the black and silver haired captain raised Tatsumaki MitsuRyu and her wings shifted slightly. Her thoughts shifted to when she'd looked at herself in a polished panel of crystal while in Bankai, and she'd seen how those same wings bonded onto the birthmark on her back, the silver white standing out against the black and the thin line of intense turquoise.

'MitsuRyu,' her voice was inaudible to all but herself and the spirit of her zanpakutō, 'Don't fail me now, alright? I trust you with everything, remember that, even my life. Now . . . _go_,'

As the silver bladed katana sliced through the air, the watery dragon flowed effortlessly from the tip, snaking its way high above the heads of the gathered shinigami to twist around the almost identical ice serpent already there. The dragon pair turned their great eyes upon the comparatively small figures standing down below, weapons drawn but not raised.

They seemed like tree sparrows, the type often seen around Japan, with Karakura Town being no exception . . . so small and powerless looking against the great force of a wild gust of wind, or the onslaught of a downpour when there's nowhere to fly and hide.

The two young shinigami captains slashed their katanas downwards in the air.

Both dragons reacted immediately, turning downwards and spiralling around each other with faster and faster movements, blurring into what seemed to be a single entity.

There was a resounding but broken echo as the reiatsu formed serpents smashed into the ground, bodies breaking apart in a wave of water and jagged splinters of ice. The shockwaves of energy released from the impact lifted the former shinigami and Arrancar off of their feet and sent them flying away, tumbling and crashing into the ground, the circumference of their previously tight circle suddenly made wider.

The fight was over, it seemed, because not one of those from the Realm of Truth rose to attack again.

* * *

><p>'M-midori,' Chidori's voice was the barest of whispers, and every breath she drew into her chest caused pain to resonate through her whole body, 'Are you there? I can't see you,'<p>

'I'm here,' both of them had been tossed away together, like everyone else, but they'd landed the closest together. Midori pulled herself across the ground, very carefully, wincing as she went, and she took her sister's cold hand, 'Don't worry at all, I'm right here with you,'

'Are we going to die? We lost, didn't we,' fingers curling around those of her twin, the teenager smiled weakly, the expression lighting up her face, showing just how much she was never going to lose her cheerful optimism, even in the face of her second death, 'Ow,'

'Ow indeed,' the other blue eyed girl chuckled breathlessly, trying not to move much because of all the broken bones she could feel in her body, 'But I don't think we'll die, I'm sure we'll all get out of this just fine. After all, we made a promise even before going out into the Rukongai, didn't we?' her sister nodded, blinking as she tried to see through the copious amounts of blood running into her eyes, 'We're all going to get home, no matter what,'

Midori, however broken her own body might be, was worried about her sister more. Even though it didn't look like Chidori had any broken bones, not that she'd escaped severe bruising, there was blood welling up constantly from somewhere beneath the teenager's sea green hair. That same wound was causing the crimson liquid to run into the girl's eyes, temporarily blinding her, hence the reason she hadn't been able to see her sister.

Drawing herself closer to her twin, Midori tucked her legs up too so that their bodies, facing each other, were almost perfectly identical. She brushed aside the stray strands of Chidori's hair and then rested their foreheads together, imitating the position that they'd assumed many times after first becoming shinigami, when everything was still frightening and they'd jumped at the slightest of noises. Growing up in one of the Rukongai's toughest Districts sometimes caused irreparable damage, and it hadn't even been a number over seventy-five.

'Don't worry, if we always keep thinking positively, then there's no way we can just give up. So don't you run away from me, and I won't run away from you. Sisters are meant to support each other, although I'm sure that's not actually what happens in at least half of the cases, so we won't ever give up hope, right Chidori?' the teenager ignored the ache of her broken bones and focuses solely on making sure her twin was listening to her every word.

Sure there were times when she knew Chidori wanted to tell her to 'shut up', especially when she was babbling on about Hana, Raku, Yumi, or the other twins, Mika and Mika – Yumeka was a topic no one ever broached while chattering random gossip . . . there was no chance they'd get away with it without suffering some great injury, end of story – but they always had each other's backs and they were always there to support everyone together.

Thinking positively even when they could easily both die . . . it was just who they were.

'You're right, as usual,' the other girl smiled again and relaxed her tight grip of her sister's hands, 'So I'm not going to give up or give into pessimism, Midori . . . we'll leave that to Miku,'

'He's not actually pessimistic, just . . . extremely seriously ninety-nine per cent of the time,'

'. . . _Whatever_,'

* * *

><p>Mika appeared beside his brother in the air above the shinigami and he gestured to the fallen bodies of their boss' allies, 'What do you think? You're the one who makes up the in-battle plans. Is this a failure or a half-success?' he paused before adding, 'None of them are dead. Yumi probably has the worst injuries, followed by Hana and Chidori. The others are just winded, bruised, or suffering from a couple of broken bones. It's nothing too serious, but still . . .'<p>

'And it's kind of sad, but none of those shinigami look at all remorseful,' Miku turned his crimson gaze to where the group stood, checking over their own wounded, 'And they have completely let their guard down, funnily enough,' as usual, despite his words, there was not even the slightest hint of humour in his tone, 'They struck down the others when they had their guard down, looking at the extent of Yumi's injuries. It's only fair we do the same,'

'Agreed,'

Both of them raised their steady hands and materialised their weapons with a deadly gleam in their blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This took longer to write out than I thought, my apologies. And it's not just this chapter, but this entire battle scene! I really didn't expect it to go on for so long . . . And it's not even full on action or anything majorly fast and constantly epic like that . . . my bad. Sorry!

Ah well, Likara and Toshiro worked together willingly for once, which was rather nice, albeit unusual . . . poor Ukitake, because he was sick and then got hurt by the fallout as well, and Rukia, because she feels hurt because of what happened to her captain . . . poor Kyoraku, because he was punched in the face and everyone knows how powerful Rukia's punches are . . . and those guys from the Realm of Truth have had a seriously bad time this chapter, haven't they? I mean, all of them are either unconscious or too badly wounded to move right now . . .  
>Actually, I'm pretty certain Raku isn't that badly hurt at all - maybe some bruises or cuts from the ice, but nothing serious - but he won't fight anymore because he'll be looking after Yumi for sure.<p>

Continuing along that line of thought, I think I should have written the Midori and Chidori part with the focus on Yumi and Raku instead . . . I really, really do. Of course it would have been almost completely different, because they have different pasts, but I think a scene between that pair would have been more fitting. I'm sorry!  
>Still, I also thought it would be a good way to elaborate on the twins' personalities (the green haired ones, not Mika and Miku) and to show how optimistic and close they are. Even if Midori annoys Chidori by chattering on about everyone else, except Yumeka, they still come across as being close.<p>

Okay! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	27. Chapter 26: Across the Edge

_Chapter 26: Across the Edge_

Likara watched her Lieutenant conversing with the white haired Captain of the Tenth Division, and she almost smiled at the slight amount of bemusement in Tōshirō's expression, and Kira's nervous but determined speech. It was most likely her Lieutenant was commenting on something that had happened in the fight, as it was something she assumed he'd do, but it almost looked like he was explaining something. Which didn't really make sense because what would Kira have that he wanted to tell Hitsugaya about? Especially considering his personality, he usually would never do anything like what he _was_ doing right at that moment. She resolved to question him closely as soon as the next opportunity arose. Her curiosity was rarely something to be ignored. Sometimes she tried but she always failed, so there was no point in pursuing a time-wasting activity.

Turning to scan the large circle, the circumference of which was dotted with the bodies of the group from the Realm of Truth, Likara almost frowned. Something really didn't feel right, and that made her uncomfortable.

'Hey, Captain!'

'Yes?' looking around for the person who'd called out to her, the young shinigami captain suddenly felt her blood run cold and her head snapped up so that she was staring directly at the figures of Mika and Miku, standing so arrogantly in the sky, scythe and whip in hand.

Mika was smirking, and it was suddenly clear that he'd been the one to call out to her. His brother was still serious-faced, but there was an aura of assuredness about him that was different to usual. Something that suggested he'd just figured something out and he was most certainly not going to miss the chance to formulate a plan to exploit that something.

Likara watched expressionlessly as Mika turned his head slowly, deliberately shifting his crimson gaze from her own eyes until he was staring straight at Izuru and Tōshirō, his smirk growing and, if it was possible, his stance becoming even more confident and more than slightly taunting.

Whirling around, Likara began to run towards the pair, not even considering shunpo because she was sure she'd mess up somehow, perhaps missing them all together or simply stumbling throughout the flash step. Feeling like she was running in slow motion, the black and silver haired captain extended a hand in the direction of her Lieutenant and her old friend.

There was a blindingly bright flash and seconds later, two blasts of controlled energy appeared in the air, arcing rapidly towards Kira and Tōshirō, twining together seamlessly into one. The first, a harsh white, had slid from the sharpened edge of Mika's scythe . . . the other, a pale, ashy grey, had been formed by an elaborate serious of lashes from Miku's whip.

Both, however, were now heading at an astonishingly fast speed, directly towards the two people Likara suddenly realised she'd do anything to protect. Feeling uncharacteristically desperate, hot tears stinging her eyes, the young captain reached out as far as she could while still running as fast as her legs could carry her, her whole arm trembling and her fingers curling around thin air.

The unintended scream that tore from her throat was filled with regret at not saying sorry to Tōshirō for all of the hate and bitterness that she had directed at him for such a long time, and fear for what could happen if nothing was done to save both him and her Lieutenant, the very first person in the entire Third Division who had, without question or obvious scepticism, accepted her as his captain and made an effort to make her feel welcome, even going as far as to attempt to put aside his nervous and reserved disposition for her.

'_**Tōshirō**_!'

* * *

><p>Tōshirō and Izuru turned as one when, in the corner of their eyes, they'd caught sight of a blinding blast of light shooting straight towards them at a violently rapid pace. The Lieutenant raised his katana with slightly shaking hands, knowing that avoiding the condensed reiatsu would be impossible and the best option was to lessen the power of it before it hit them at full force.<p>

Tōshirō did the same, if a fraction faster, because he too had figured out that terrible fact the moment he'd seen the combined attack approaching. There was no doubt in his mind that Mika and Miku were responsible, as they were the only able bodied ones that he knew of.

A sudden scream echoed through the air, making every single shinigami on the Sogyoku Hill turn towards its source, their ears ringing slightly with the raw intensity of the sound and shivers rippling across their flesh, their eyes widening as they took in the unexpected sight. Tōshirō wanted to turn, his mind instantly recognising the voice, as if he could ever lose the memory of that, but he couldn't look aside, not at that moment, not if he wanted to counter that attack.

Seconds before they would have been caught up in the purely destructive power of the blast, a single figure appeared metres before them, dark silhouette frozen in a running position, long hair whipping around wildly.

There was a blinding explosion of light and flaring reiatsu before everything fell into deadly silence . . . the only sound the soft thud of something hitting the ground from only a short distance above.

* * *

><p>Mika and Miku went around the spread out circle quietly and quickly, gathering up the forms of the others, their allies . . . their friends of a kind. Midori stirred when Mika touched her shoulder lightly and she stood hastily, helping him to move her well and truly unconscious sister into a more easily transportable position, her eyes filled with worry for her twin's safety.<p>

Raku was already standing with an unconscious and limp Yumi on his back, his expression strangely distant but darkly pained, and a few metres away, Miku was helping Yumeka up, the blue haired woman having been relatively uninjured by the attack, just stunned and bruised badly. The pair then slung one of Hana's arms over their shoulders so that they could support her as they left. Her initial, bloody wound had finally taken its toll on her body and she was weaker than she'd ever like to admit, not that she had to, being unconscious and all.

'Let's go,' Miku's softer voice carried easily to the others in their small, battered group, but not a single one of the shinigami twitched, let alone turned to look over at where they were.

After all, they were too busy crowding around the figure lying crumpled on the ground.

With beautifully executed shunpo, each of them disappeared high into the sky. Mika made sure Midori had a good hold on her sister before releasing Chidori and stepping out so that he was clear in sight of the shinigami, had they looked up. His smirk widened into feral intensity before he smoothed his expression and shoved his hands into his pockets, jumping down to land on the ground behind the group, the words he would speak already on his tongue.

'Shinigami,' as they whirled around, faces twisted into different masks of horror, anger, shock, and disbelief, the white haired Arrancar teenager slouched back a little, 'I should inform you . . . that even with the majority of this mission accomplished,' an image of the other young captain, the boy-captain, flashed through his head and he almost scowled but refrained by sheer force of will, 'This isn't the last time we'll be coming to meet and greet here in the Soul Society,' he paused, allowing his words to sink in before continuing in the same deliberate way, 'A psychological trap has been sprung . . . and now we take our leave,'

With an elaborate and subtly mocking bow, the former Arrancar vanished into thin air.

Moments later, all of the shinigami watched as the sky ripped open to create a shimmering silver gateway, undoubtedly one to the Realm of Truth, and the whole group stepped through. Miku paused another moment, dark shinigami uniform looking out of place against the pale colour behind him, and then he raised a hand in a slight wave before he too turned and walked off into the gate.

* * *

><p>'So, true gateways are opened into dimension tinted silver, unlike the artificial gateway which was filled with purple-silver. I see . . .' Kurotsuchi Mayuri's voice broke the complete silence, the harsh and whining sound making the whole world slide back into abrupt and sharp focus.<p>

_'Shut up_,' about half of the gathered people spoke without thinking at all . . . if they had, they would've taken their own advice, lest they somehow become research specimens.

'C-captain,' kneeling beside the unconscious form of Kuroiyami Likara, the girl-captain who had taken the most destructive of all the enemies' attacks alone, and taking in the sight of her critical injuries, some of which were no doubt psychological, Kira voice wavered, 'Captain,'

'Make way please,' the kind and calm voice reached the group and everyone stepped back and aside to create a path for the Captain of the Fourth Division to walk through, 'Oh dear . . .' Unohana looked over Likara quickly, noting the blood staining the front of her shihakusho and the sealed form of her zanpakutō, 'Quickly now, let's take her to the Relief Station,'

Some members of her Division rushed forwards and quickly and carefully manoeuvred her onto a clean white stretcher, not even batting an eyelid at the amount of crimson surrounding her. Their movements were practised and efficient, leaving no doubt in anyone's minds that they knew exactly what they were doing, and that they'd done this so many times before.

'Everyone who is injured and can move on their own volition, please come to the Fourth Division as well,' Unohana turned to survey the group, 'Anyone who is uninjured, please report to your respective captains. If there are injured still here, perhaps unable to move on their own, or unconscious, please help them to the Relief Station as well,'

As everyone began to move around or leave the Sogyoku Hill, she turned to where Tōshirō stood silently, eyes unfocused and shoulders rigid, 'Captain Hitsugaya,' she approached him as everyone else was gone or leaving now, 'Could you tell me how Captain Kuroiyami was injured so badly? It would help us to determine which treatment plan would best benefit her, as well as the steps that will need to be taken when her body has recovered . . . to restore balance to her mind,' her dark eyes were depthless in their understanding and comfort, 'So, would you please?'

Tōshirō seemed to come back to reality a little as she finished speaking, but when he raised his turquoise gaze to hers, she could see how empty and dark those usually bright orbs were. Nodding internally, the woman reached out a gentle hand and touched the young captain's arm. Having already noted his injuries, some of which could be dangerous if left untended, she did what was her duty to do, and she guided him to the Fourth Division, 'Come along now, we can't leave you up here all alone. I'll get you fixed up right away, is that alright?'

She'd already gauged by his expression that he was in a state of shock, so she didn't expect any answers yet. After they'd healed his wounds though, and he'd been given some time to rest, then she _was_ going to need to ask some more questions, or repeat the unanswered ones.

'I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya,' Unohana's smile was not forced, but there was no happiness behind the expression, 'It must be hard getting asked to recount what happened, but I will say that the Head Captain _will_ question you on why Kuroiyami moved in such a reckless attempt to save you,'

And even with the clouds of dark emotions choking his mind, Tōshirō heard those words, and he had the pitiful urge to laugh and cry at the same time . . . because even with all of the animosity flying between himself and Likara, he still wanted to keep her secrets so badly.

But if Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni began to question him, whether to keep his promise to Likara or continue fulfilling his duty as a Captain of the Gotei 13 . . . the question tore at his mind relentlessly, leaving no room for any rational thought.

* * *

><p>The Head Captain opened his eyes and cast his gaze across the faces of each of the captains gathered in the First Division Assembly Hall. The shinigami who he'd sent to the Rukongai had returned, and of course, those who'd fought on the Sogyoku Hill were also present.<p>

All but two captains had arrived for the sudden meeting, despite the moon casting its pale glow across everything, signalling the midnight just as much as the inky blackness in the air.

The positions of the Third and Fourth Division captains were vacant, for former because she was busy aiding all those who'd been injured somehow throughout the day, and the latter because she was currently in a deep coma in the General Emergency Relief Station.

'Captains,' Yamamoto's booming voice resonated through the hall, causing some of the more tranquil captains to open their lightly closed eyes, 'Today has been a most chaotic day,' he paused, hand shifting on his staff, 'And the end result has been much bloodshed and the hospitalisation of a shinigami captain, Kuroiyami Likara,' at this point, he looked directly at Tōshirō, who was staring off into space with a vacant look on his face, 'Hitsugaya,'

There was no response from the young white haired captain at all, and his expression didn't change in the slightest, remaining as detached and blank as it had been when he walked into the hall, looking like someone had told him about a hundred times in a row to 'walk to your usual position and stand there, alright'.

Ukitake, who was technically supposed to be in bed recovering, but had escaped just for the meeting, not that Unohana hadn't noticed, cast a concerned glance at Hitsugaya and it appeared as if he contemplated saying something before deciding it could get the young shinigami into deeper water.

'Captain Hitsugaya,' Yamamoto didn't wait for any acknowledgement this time, because he assumed that, being the person he was, some part of Hitsugaya would be listening, 'Due to the actions of the Captain of the Third Division, this afternoon, some important questions have been raised,' once again he did not stop, as he might usually have, 'Firstly, would you know the reason for Kuroiyami Likara to sacrifice her own body to take an attack meant for you?'

Tōshirō didn't respond once again, but this time there was a flicker of pain in his abnormally dark teal eyes. A sort of tortured look that belied the worst kind of indecision of them all.

The division of loyalty between duty and a friend's trust.

'Secondly,' figuring that sooner or later the young captain would crack in some way and finally answer the questions, Yamamoto continued slowly.

He had no desire to inflict psychological pain on the young white haired shinigami, but sometimes hard decisions had to be made and, being the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, he was the one who had to make them.

To decide that Hitsugaya had to answer the questions, under any circumstances, even if he broke down completely and went insane . . . as long as there was the chance of his recovery, Yamamoto had decided that the queries they all had _needed_ to be answered satisfactorily.

'In relations to the first question, for her to do that willingly, you must share some sort of connection, is that correct?' the wizened old man kept his gaze trained on Hitsugaya, but the young captain was still blank-faced, 'And if you share a connection, why not say so?'

_Breaking point . . . everyone has one. _

_Breaking point . . . there's no turning back. _

_Breaking point . . . lead me to my worst nightmares._

Tōshirō shifted almost imperceptibly, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the Head Captain, the echoing words coursing through his blood and thudding like a heartbeat into his mind. He vaguely recalled thinking a similar thing that night when Likara had first arrived in the Seireitei to take up her position as the Captain of the Third Division.  
>The hollow blackness behind the clear turquoise of his eyes lifted, leaving two piercing orbs which stared right at Yamamoto and through him, the colour unnaturally bright and glowing.<p>

_Breaking point . . . nearing the edge. _

_Breaking point . . . there's no more return. _

_Breaking point . . . nightmares aren't often as frightening as reality._

The young captain seemed to be shimmering with the thinnest layer of reiatsu which rippled around his form, illuminating his pure white hair and further enhancing the unusual but startling quality of his eyes. All indecision bled from that glowing turquoise and was replaced with a strange form of determination and internal power.

Beneath all of that, however, where none of the other captains could possibly see, there was regret . . . the heavy burden of revealing a most closely hidden secret from which he silently hoped Likara would someday forgive him for . . . and fear . . . because if he did tell the truth, or even a small part of it, then there was the chance that she would be sent from the Seireitei to exile in the Rukongai, or even as far away as the World of the Living. She was only a new captain, relatively unproven, and so she would undoubtedly be the one to suffer the punishment of hiding such a piece of information. He, on the other hand, might get some sort of retribution, but he would hardly lose his position as a captain.

Everything in his mind had transformed into a crashing ocean of too hot water which tried to drown him in its endless depths. There was no way out of this one, and he'd made his decision as soon as Yamamoto had asked about the 'connection' he and Likara shared.

_Sometimes, even if one doesn't realise it, their worst nightmares can really be about losing something that they find precious. Sometimes it takes a long time for a person to realise a most important thing that their heart already knew a long time ago. If passing breaking point is what becomes necessary for two people to progress from an otherwise unsolvable impasse, then sometimes it must happen, no matter the pain or psychological trauma such an event may cause.  
><em>_Sometimes, a person will realise, without any clear outside help, what someone who always caused them confusion, really means to them. And, even when faced with the most heartbreaking of possibilities, sometimes speaking a truth, is far more simple . . . than trying to create a lie._

Tōshirō met the Head Captain's stare squarely, his own gaze unwavering, and everything but the stern eyes of the old shinigami bled away into oblivion. Internally, he closed his eyes, and sent a silent wish to anyone, or anything, who had enough feeling to listen.

It was a message of hope, a wishful dream carried on the wings of thought. And although it contained few words, and few images, the emotions that filled it were more moving than anything else could possibly be.

'Yamamoto, sir,' the young captain looked, just for a moment, to be the most tragic figure the world could ever see, before the radiant light faded from his form and he was left standing in his position as the Captain of the Tenth Division, looking as listless as ever, the only energy still showing from his body the captivating colour of his eyes, 'I shall say this once, because that is all I know I can manage while retaining any sort of honesty,' a near silent sigh flowed from his cold lips, 'And by the spirit of Hyorinmaru, I swear it is a truth,'

_Crossing the edge . . . falling into danger . . . how long ago did I pass my breaking point?  
>How long ago did I step across that final barrier protecting the most human of my emotions, my 'nightmares' . . . ?<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Alright! No, wrong mood entirely . . . Likara's really badly hurt, remember? Yes, okay, I'm good.  
>So~ It seems the Head Captain is really doing to be questioning Toshiro closely, although perhaps his explanation will remove the need for further questioning . . . hopefully, because that white haired captain is really tearing himself up inside about whether or not to tell the other captains about how he knows Kuroiyami.<p>

Likara sacrificed her own body to take an attack meant for Kira and Hitsugaya. That is, apparently, extremely suspicious, especially in the eyes of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. Unohana must have her hands full dealing with all of those who were injured, either on the Sogyoku Hill or in the Rukongai. And then she's got Likara to worry about too . . . the Fourth Division must be pretty busy right about now.  
>Well, apart from Likara's injuries, Toshiro's angst, and everything going on in the Soul Society, we cannot forget those who ventured forth from the Realm of Truth in what might have turned out to be a suicide mission, had Mika and Miku not intervened when they did.<p>

Raku is a bit like Toshiro, not in personality (his personality is kind of like Ichigo's, but also completely different . . . although I'm not sure if that'll make sense to anyone else but me), but in the way he's currently worried sick about Yumi. Their best 'healer' is probably Yumeka, and so they should all be thankful she'd not one of those who got the worst of Likara and Toshiro's combined attack. Midori, likewise, is fretting over the health of her twin sister, Chidori, and I'm sure she hasn't left her side ever since they got back home.  
>And Hana . . . well, even with her slightly (?) punkish attude, they all care about her. Even so, apart from Yumeka, everyone is either being injured or worrying about someone close to them, so she's probably not getting too much attention. Even if she is unconscious . . . actually, she'd probably like it better that way.<br>Oh, and Mika and Miku? They'll probably stay in the Realm of Truth, contacting their boss and waiting to see how everyone recovers . . . or doesn't recover.

Ah well, even if everything is a bit dramatic at present, please bear with me and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	28. Chapter 27: Impasse of Friends

_Chapter 27: Impasse of Friends_

The silence in the First Division Assembly Hall was a deafening roar. All of the captains stared unblinking at Hitsugaya as he took a slow inward breath, reiatsu chilling the air around him and making Kurotsuchi twitch slightly. To have him say something like that, to swear on something like that . . . those words he'd spoken weren't ones they could take lightly at all.

'You wanted to know if I had a connection with Kuroiyami,' saying her surname made Tōshirō feel slightly uncomfortable, as it was something he rarely did, but he wasn't going to reveal in such an obvious way just _how_ close they'd been when they were younger. Sure he would tell the truth, not that he had a choice about the whole matter anyway, without getting both of them in even more trouble, but they didn't have to know every single detail of his past, or Likara's, for that matter, 'And although I could say she could have been trying to protect Kira, not only me, when she did what she did . . . there is still the fact that she ca-,'

'She screamed _your_ name, not that of Kira Izuru. I'm sure we've all noted that already,' Soifon sounded slightly impatient, but despite her coarse exterior, she hadn't escaped the fight unscathed either, having taken it upon herself to first remove the feline-lupine beasts which had fur the colour of blood, and then she'd attempted to eliminate Raku himself, not that that had been at all successful, 'Right?'

The young captain nodded slowly, eyes not losing their brighter than usual glow, but the rest of his demeanour darkening slightly, 'Right. And although that fact might possibly have been discarded had the attack been far less serious than it had been, there is an almost understandable reason for why Kuroiyami jumped before the attack,'

There was another long silence before Tōshirō shook himself slightly and resumed speaking, his tone grave and level, 'As a soul in the Rukongai, I lived in Junrinan,' no one spoke because that was almost common knowledge anyway, if one bothered to listen and then subsequently remember such a fact, and he continued evenly, 'Kuroiyami did also,'

Feeling slightly sorry for the other white haired shinigami, Ukitake spoke up, providing some facts that could be gleaned from what Hitsugaya had just said, 'You knew each other as children? Before even coming to the Shino Academy to learn how to become a shinigami?' when Tōshirō nodded, the man continued, 'I assume you were very close, for Captain Kuroiyami to make the decision to throw herself deliberately before such an attack,'

'We were good friends,' Tōshirō's gaze suddenly lost focus, as if his mind was sliding back to another setting, another time, 'Actually . . . we were each other's only friends, really. I knew Hinamori as well, but after she left for the Academy, we hardly saw each other,'

_Because she was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Aizen to risk leaving the Academy, just in case he came by again_, the thought was impassive, rather than the usual anger that rose when it entered his head. And for some reason, Tōshirō didn't know what to make of it.

'And that's all?' Soifon wasn't sure what she'd expected to hear. Perhaps something that suggested a stronger connection that just a childhood friendship. Then again, apart from being someone she admired and treated as a superior entity, she truly wished to call Yoruichi her 'friend' . . . although that would be far too presumptuous of her, as well as being much too wonderful to be true. And, as she'd found out again after fighting the purple haired cat-woman during the 'ryōka invasion', she was more than willing to do absolutely anything for Shihoin Yoruichi.

Registering the other captain's slightly disbelieving tone, Tōshirō's mind briefly flashed to what had happened in the Realm of Truth, but that wasn't real, even if it had happened, because neither of them had been acting with coherent thoughts in their heads. Then again, the moment they'd shared in the gardens outside of the Assembly Hall was another matter altogether, but as he had yet to understand it, he didn't count it either. It was . . . something akin to denial.

Expression completely unchanging, not a single twitch or blink belying anything in his mind, turquoise eyes shifting to the Captain of the Second Division, Tōshirō inclined his head again, 'That's right . . . we were very close friends, that's all,' his voice faded away unintentionally.

'You said _were close friends_,' Kyoraku, like Ukitake, didn't want to push the young shinigami for answers which might be hard to give, but the odd wording caught his attention.

Tōshirō paused, thinking over that, and realised that since he didn't know if they were still considered friends of one another or not, he couldn't answer properly, 'True, I did. But really, I don't know if we're still friend or not. After I left for the Shino Academy, I didn't see Kuroiyami at all. It was a surprise for me to hear that she was becoming the new captain,'

Hearing the honesty in Hitsugaya's voice, as well as the slight amount of confusion, the other captains – except Kurotsuchi and Zaraki who were too busy thinking about things they found more interesting to even notice what was going on around them – all noted the information.

'Even if this is a friendship based relationship, neither one of you mentioned it, even after Kuroiyami became the Captain of the Third Division,' Yamamoto sounded as if he had made some kind of decision regarding the matter, 'You, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, had no real reason to bring it up, if you believed the pair of you to no longer be friends. However, Kuroiyami Likara should have at least mentioned having known you at some point when I spoke to her about becoming a captain. Therefore, I believe that she cannot be accepted as a captain any longer,' he knew how harsh the sentence seemed, but fostering disobedience was dangerous.

'Head Captain, sir,' Ukitake spoke up suddenly, breaking the tension filled quiet that had immediately sprung up following Yamamoto's words, 'I cannot agree with you in this matter! That punishment is too severe for someone who simply did not say that at some time in their life, they'd known the Captain of the Tenth Divison, Hitsugaya Tōshirō,' he coughed weakly, blood seeping through his fingers, but his eyes did not lose any of their intensity, 'It was reckless of her to attempt to save both Hitsugaya and her Lieutenant, Kira Izuru, by sacrificing her own body, but words could be said to her as a warning against committing such an action again. There is no need to remove her from her captain's position,'

It seemed as if Yamamoto was about to show his anger, but then Kyoraku pushed up the brim of his hat and interrupted, quite unperturbed by the look he received from the old man, 'Hey, hey, I think we all need to calm down a bit. I agree with Ukitake about this, no questions asked. Occasionally we do things without really thinking through all of the consequences, it's only natural . . . makes us human,' he thought back to when he and Jūshirō had stopped the Sogyoku bird from killing Kuchiki Rukia. Certainly that, and the subsequent fight against Yamamoto himself, had been a bit of an erratic decision on their part, but it had served its purpose.

Once again, before the old shinigami had an opportunity to reprimand those who had spoken, Unohana took a graceful step forwards and she smiled softly, 'I do apologise, Head Captain . . . but after suffering the physical and mental consequences of her actions, I do not believe Kuroiyami will make such rash decisions again. The pain and trauma is retribution enough. Even if she does, there are more fitting punishments than a removal of her position here in the Gotei 13. This is a very delicate matter and I do not believe this is the correct wa-,'

'Enough!' Yamamoto's booming voice silenced everyone present, most certainly cutting Retsu off midsentence, 'This is ridiculous! Do you understand the possible consequences of what Kuroiyami Likara did this afternoon without a second's thought?' he was furious.

'Actually,' the unexpected interruption came from Kuchiki Byakuya, much to everyone's intense surprise – hence the description 'unexpected' – and the nobleman deigned to open his eyes as he spoke, 'I do not believe she did not think at all about the consequences of her actions. Kuroiyami Likara seems to have a considerable talent as a shinigami and I do not think she is without well based honour or pride,' the unspoken part of his speech was that Likara had also saved Rukia from certain injury or, in a worst case scenario, a painful death.

That alone, in Kuchiki Byakuya's books, meant that there had to be something good in the rescuer's heart, mind, or soul. As such, he was willing to say some decent words on her behalf.

Tōshirō could feel more and more of his mind slowly re-entering his head where, incidentally, it was supposed to be, and he blinked a couple of times to properly focus his eyes. Looking at him now, no one would see anything unusual, but all of the captains had witnessed the extraordinary sight that had, some minutes before now, astonished and amazed them all.

_I should be surprised that all of these people are willing to speak up on Likara's behalf,_ his expression was anything _but_ surprised, and he didn't even raise an eyebrow, as he might have under any other circumstances, or in any other frame of mind, _Then again, I don't think anything will be able to surprise me anymore. It would really have to be extraordinary._

What Tōshirō didn't seem to realise was that quite a few of the other captains in the room had also thought along similar lines before entering the meeting. Take Kyoraku, for example.

His laid back demeanour and easily adaptable personality usually meant that it took a lot to make him bat an eyelid. Sado Yasutora bursting into the courtyard and facing him with such determination and unusual abilities had been a surprise, Aizen Sosuke's sudden shift to 'dangerous enemy' status had also surprised him, the fight today had taken him by surprise . . . well, in reality, there were still quite a few things that happened which he didn't expect.

One of them, as he'd very recently found out, was seeing the boy-captain of the Tenth Division glowing like a human lantern and sensing the abrupt shift in the way his reiatsu flowed around his body. Cold yes, but that was usual. There'd been something else he couldn't name.

Anyhow, that, truly, had been something he had no predicted before walking into the Hall.

The point of that whole section being that although some of the haori-wearing shinigami had thought they were above being surprised, Tōshirō had proved them very, very wrong.

Somehow, however, he didn't seem to realise what he'd done, hence his mild but uninterested confusion when he caught some of the astounded looks the others were none too subtly sending him across the room, or from further up or down the line.

'The meeting is dismissed,' pre-empting the questions which were burning on the tips of quite a few tongues, Yamamoto raised a wizened hand and clearly gestured for them to be silent, 'I shall consider everything that has happened today, and everything that has been discussed in this meeting. Once I have done that, I will decide the fate of Kuroiyami Likara,'

'Will Central 46 get involved?' Soifon ignored the obvious signal for quiet, and asked the question abruptly, her voice stern and sharp, 'Does the matter warrant their attention?'

Yamamoto apparently thought over that for a moment, although almost everyone knew he'd already considered this and formed an answer, before he spoke, 'I do not believe that necessary. Once the decision has been made . . . whether it is to exile Kuroiyami Likara from the Seireitei . . . the Soul Society even . . . or if she must simply step down from her captain's position . . . once that has been decided, then it will be a matter of allowing her to recover and wake before relaying the sentence to her. That is all, the meeting is _dismissed_,'

As the echo of the staff banging down on the floorboards resonated through the Assembly Hall, accenting the old man's words, all of the shinigami captains inclined their heads slightly before turning to walk away silently, leaving the Head Captain a large empty room.

* * *

><p>'Hey! Captain!' Rangiku made an effort to lower her voice slightly, considering the incredibly late- no, early hour, but she was still far too loud, 'You're back, you're back! I'm so glad, you know? When you were in the Relief Station, I didn't get to talk to you, and then it was midnight and you went to the First Division and I was so, so worried! Captain!'<p>

'Quiet down will you!' tone unintentionally cutting, the white haired shinigami walked passed his near-crying Lieutenant and towards his office, opening the door briskly and stalking inside.

There was a sudden complete silence, and the young captain sensed Matsumoto freeze behind him. Even her breathing stopped, and it was no wonder why, really, if you'd seen what he had.

'Explanation . . . _now_!' turquoise eyes flashing dangerously, Tōshirō cursed the fact he hadn't locked the door on his office before leaving that morning for the meeting Likara had called.

'Um . . .' Rangiku flinched at the intensity of her superior's direct glare, and she cast around from some half-reasonable explanation for why his office looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. Paperwork was scattered everywhere, ink sticks lay broken on the ground, brushes were teetering on the edge of the desk, the beautiful ink stone lay upside-down on the floor, books were lying open everywhere having been pulled from their shelves. The furniture was misplaced and one lounge had even toppled over. And, to top it all off, sake bottles littered the room and, as if that wasn't a clear enough indication of what had happened, the air was filled with the smell of the alcohol. Somewhere, no doubt, it was spilt on something too . . . because that would just complete this picture to the absolute opposite of perfection.

'MATSUMOTO!' Tōshirō probably woke up every single member of his Division, but at that very moment he really, really couldn't have cared less, 'Why!' it was like he could see the fine threads that connected him to his sanity fraying and snapping, the noise causing him to come even closer to a complete breakdown, 'Couldn't you have gone somewhere else?'

'. . .' Rangiku felt the guilt clawing up from inside her, causing tears to well up in her pale blue eyes, 'Sorry . . . everything that happened today, the fight, the thing with you and Kira, what Captain Kuroiyami did . . . how everything is now, waiting for you to be released from the Fourth Division, seeing the chaos there as they try to help _everyone_ . . . watching you go off in a daze as you walked to the captains meeting,' she wrung her hand helplessly, completely oblivious to the fact that having her own mental or emotional snap wasn't going to help her captain, 'Argh! I just came into your office so I wouldn't be so worried about you, although I think it made me stress more having that reminder that you weren't there!' she grabbed Tōshirō's shoulders and shook him roughly, 'I really . . . I needed to get wasted!'

Tōshirō listened to the whole outburst and then he twitched slightly, noting the ironic fact that both of them were on the brink of falling into insanity, 'I can see you succeeded in that,'

Turning away without trying to pursue the matter further, something which, on its own, said more than anything that he was really not in his usual frame of mind at all, even if his expression was the same as it always was, that familiar faint scowl and the slightly furrowed brow, Tōshirō simply began picking up books, papers, and bottles without another word.

Rangiku watched, mouth open in her shock, frozen temporarily to the spot, and then she began to help with the tidy-up, doing it properly with no slacking off or lazy short-cuts.

If anyone who knew the pair had peeked in the window at that very moment, and in the full hour which followed, they truly would have though the world was about the end.

Matsumoto Rangiku doing work, and without complaint at that! And Hitsugaya Tōshirō working alongside his Lieutenant without so much as a sigh, and doing her cleaning with her.

At long last, or that was how Matsumoto viewed it, the room was tidy and everything was back where it should be, including the broken ink sticks which, really, should be replaced.

Slumping down on the couch with an exaggerated grown, the strawberry blonde turned her head to stare silently at her captain for a moment before opening her mouth and saying, 'So captain, if you don't mind my asking . . . what happened in the meeting? You left the Fourth without a word, still looking kind of beat up, and then you disappeared to the meeting,' she paused uncomfortably, before adding, 'And I felt your reiatsu do something really, super peculiar. It was a good think I was still in the Relief Station, because Hisagi and Kira had to hold me down and get me a sedative,' she winced at the memory, 'I was gonna break down a wall to make sure you were alright, you know. Just be glad I was apprehended, I would've made the whole situation worse. Oh, I can just imagine it now,' she giggled, 'I'm still drunk,'

'It does seem like you are still slightly intoxicated,' Tōshirō turned her words over in his mind and, like he had a thousand times before, he noted that despite everything she did- _didn't_ do, Matsumoto really was a supportive Lieutenant. You just had to look at her the right way.

'That doesn't answer my questions,' apparently she wasn't _that_ drunk if she could sense his very half-hearted attempt to change the topic of conversation, 'Don't be mean, captain,'

'The meeting wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, actually,' Tōshirō felt a faint, sad smile touch his lips and he was glad Matsumoto had turned away, 'It could have been a lot worse,' deciding to start from the beginning, he rested his hands on his desk lightly, 'Once some people from the Relief Station got my wounds tended to, not that I got too badly injured at all, I went to the meeting which had been called. And my reiatsu?' he was honestly confused at that question, because as aforementioned, he didn't realise what all of the other captains had seen during that meeting, 'I'm not sure what you mean exactly,' shaking his head, he discarded the matter, at least for a while, 'Anyway, I _am_ glad you didn't come bursting in, because I think you would've been crushed either by the weight of the reiatsu . . . or the tension in that hall,' a slight smirk tugged at his mouth when she turned around and glared at him, having taken a few minutes to figure out the half-insult half-joke, 'Yes,' he sobered immediately, 'A sudden appearance by you, especially a battle-ready you, wouldn't have helped anything,' knowing she wanted just a bit more, he sighed and added, 'Kuroiyami will either lose her captain's position, be exiled from the Seireitei, or be exiled from the Soul Society,' her shocked and disbelieving expression was intense, 'Or she might remain in the position she's in now and get a lecture from one of the other captains about recklessness,'

'I vouch for that last option!' Rangiku practically screamed the words, although whether it was because she felt that strongly about the matter, or because she was still a bit drunk, her captain didn't know, 'It would be absolutely terrible for Captain Kuroiyami to be kicked out of the Gotei 13 just because she tried to save her Lieutenant and you-,' she fell dead silent, before getting up very slowly and approaching him like he was a while animal about to bolt.

Tōshirō felt his eye twitch in annoyance, 'I'm not answering any more question! That's final,' seeing that she was about to object, he glared ferociously and continued with a snap, 'Go back to the barracks and get some sleep! If you're tired tomorrow, how are you going to get any work done?' he exhaled sharply, 'Do as you're told and don't get drunk again. Go, go!'

Seeing that it was absolutely pointless to continue trying to force information from the white haired shinigami, Matsumoto just nodded hastily and turned to skip from the room. She was hardly cheerful, and the development with Kuroiyami wasn't something she was pleased about at all, especially since it was going to cause her own captain considerable trouble, but she had to at least try to hide that negativity from her already stressed out superior officer.

Matsumoto Rangiku vowed to be a proper subordinate until Captain Kuroiyami was back in the land of consciousness. That very same vow lasted roughly five minutes before she fell fast asleep, sprawled out on her bed, upon which she completely forgot about ever making it.

* * *

><p>Izuru had a headache. It was a really bad one which made him feel like an impressively large drum had been stuffed inside his head and a relatively small person was beating the hell out of it. Boom, boom, boom, thud, thud, thud, throb, throb, throb . . . it hurt acutely, a real 'ouch'.<p>

The blonde Lieutenant was still sitting outside of one of the private rooms in the Fourth Division's General Emergency Relief Station. In his personal opinion, they could drop the 'general' part, and simply say it was a relief station mainly used during emergencies.

Such as the current one, for instance, which was stressing all of the shinigami who were part of the Fourth Division to the ends of both their mental capacities, as well as their abilities.

'Are you needing anything, Lieutenant Kira?' a dull looking young fellow, Hanatarō something-er-rather, approached nervously and gave him a . . . vacant but somehow concerned look, 'Is that seat comfortable enough? You've been sitting there for a long time,'

'I have a headache,' speaking matter-of-factly as if that explained _everything_, Izuru gazed back at the Seventh Seat with a calm but blank look on his face, his usual awkwardness having vanished due to a large number of things. Some of which were stress, tiredness, worry, and the fact that he and Hanatarō had similar nervous aspects to their personalities.

'Here, I can give you something for that,' knowing that kidō was one option, but one of Unohana's specially devised remedies were also effective, the young shinigami shuffled around in his pack until he pulled out a little vial of . . . _something_, 'This should do it,'

Kira took the vial without question, and he unstoppered it, again without hesitation or contemplation of any kind. As he raised the tiny, slim bottle to his lips, tipping his head back slightly in an attempt to pour the clear liquid out, Unohana herself appeared beside them and put a hand over his, stopping its movement and preventing him from taking the medicine.

'Now, if we wanted to put Lieutenant Kira to sleep for a week or so, then this amount of medication would do the trick perfectly,' seeing Hanatarō's mortified expression, she smiled kindly, not that the change in expression did anything to ease the Seventh Seat's worry, 'A headache, on the other hand, should be treated with something different. With this here,'

As Izuru took the proffered vial and swallowed its contents in a single swallow, he saw Unohana's smile become a bit less strained, her shoulders relaxing slightly. Watching her and her still embarrassed subordinate, he suddenly felt the pain from his headache drain away, accompanied by the turmoil of negative emotions that were warring away inside of his head. The worry for his captain's health, the guilt over what had happened, the nervous concern for Hitsugaya, the anxiety filled wonderings about what the near future could bring.

'A-ah!' vision going blurry, the blonde Lieutenant slid to one side, hardly noticing it when two more people arrived to support him properly so as to prevent him from falling off of his chair and onto the ground. He didn't have a clue as to what was happening.

'I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kira,' Unohana bent down slightly to meet his glassy eyes better, 'You've been sitting here for so long and I can tell you'll make yourself sick if you keep worrying the way you have been. For now, please rest and when you wake up tomorrow, try to stay positive,' she straightened again and gave her Division members instructions to take the man back to the Third Division barracks, 'Come back here if you like, won't you?'

Kira didn't reply, because his body was already going to sleep, but he realised that he felt thankful for this reason to take a break from his seemingly endless worrying. Even if it was only to give him time to recover overnight, being able to sleep peacefully without suffering from the nightmares he had no doubt would have been waiting for him when he would've closed his eyes . . . it was something he was very thankful for.

_Captain . . . you're listening to me, aren't you? Please don't go away forever_, thinking back to what had briefly consumed his mind just minutes before Hanatarō's arrival, he continued his internal monologue, _Even if they want to send you away from the Seireitei, or even the Soul Society . . . at least if you're alive I could still come and see you. Don't even think about leaving everyone forever. When you wake up, I'm sure we'll all show you just why you couldn't possibly have died. Everyone in the Division is worried, so when you wake, they'll be so glad to see you._

_We'll show you some of what it means to be alive._

_I'll be back, alright? So don't go anywhere, promise?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So Toshiro did tell them that he knew Likara before becoming a shinigami . . . hmm . . . and, what's this? A human lantern? Why is it so easy to picture a glowing Hitsugaya? Maybe it's just me . . . ah well.  
>It seems like Likara has the support of quite a few of the captains, which is interesting. She should be glad if she wants to keep her position as the Captain of the Third Division, because Yamamoto doesn't seem to be feeling in a benevolent mood right at the moment. On the contrary, he seemed to have no hesitation in saying Likara should get kicked out. Maybe from her position, maybe from the Seireitei, maybe from the <em>Soul Society<em>!

Toshiro better do something before things get to that extreme, either that or the Head Captain better change his mind for the better. Because even if she wakes up and he supports her, what are two shinigami supposed to do against the rest of the captains and possibly even Central 46?

Oh, and Izuru too, I must say I feel glad that Unohana gave him that medication, because if he got sick too, then things really would get depressing. I wonder what Hinamori would think . . .

Thanks as always!


	29. Chapter 28: Living but Not

_Chapter 28: Living but Not_

'M-matsumoto, is your captain in at the moment?' Izuru stood nervously before the Tenth Division, having apprehended Rangiku as she waltzed her way out of the courtyard, not caring if she was seen skipping work or not, 'Is he here?'

'Why do you need to know?' the strawberry blonde wasn't trying to be rude, and her comment contained no suspicion or malice, but it came out in a strained way, 'Tell me, Kira, or else,'

Everyone in the Tenth Division was slowly being drawn into their captain's growing sea of depression, that deep sorrow covered by a thin façade of calm seriousness. At the beginning it had been relatively alright, because back then there'd been some hope, some strands of fragile optimism. Now, however, a week had passed since the fight and Kuroiyami Likara was still lying unconscious in a clean white bed in the General Emergency Relief Station.

It was almost like she was alive but not, which was horrible when you honestly hoped for the former.

'I-I wanted to speak to him,' wondering why he'd even stopped to say hello, because he really should've guessed she would only cause him more anxiety, Kira shook his head and tried to walk passed without drawing any more attention to himself, 'Sorry, would you let me pass?'

'No,' fishing an astonishingly small bottle of sake from her pocket, Rangiku tipped her head back and took a great gulp, half emptying the vessel in just that single swallow, 'You can't,'

'Matsumoto,' the chilly voice came from directly behind them and both Lieutenants turned to watch as the white haired Captain Hitsugaya crossed the courtyard briskly, making directly for them, brow furrowed slightly in annoyance, 'Go along on your way right this minute,' he paused, gaze hardening and the shadows of a smirk playing at his lips, 'Unless of course you'd like to go inside again and finish of all of that paperwork?'

'N-no,' turning, Matsumoto shot Izuru a warning glance before hurrying away, 'See ya later!'

'_Kira_,'

At the sound of his name, said in that cold and dangerous tone, the blonde shinigami almost jumped in shock, his heart hammering away in his chest, 'Y-yes, Captain Hitsugaya?' he braced himself for some angry shout.

'Come with me if you don't want to remain out here in the cold,' the chill didn't bother him at all and, if there was no one at all watching, he probably would've fallen back into the whiteness of the snow and simply lain there until it began to snow again, but Tōshirō could see Izuru shivering, even if the man was trying to hide the movement as best he could manage. Or at least Toshiro assumed he was shivering from the cold, but he could just be shaking out of fear.

'Yes, sir,' nodding jerkily, Kira followed the young captain back into the offices, 'Um . . . Captain Hitsugaya?' as they reached Tōshirō's office and entered quietly, the Lieutenant suddenly wondered how he was supposed to begin, because in his rush to get to the Tenth Division before his twenty seconds of courage ran out, he hadn't even thought about it, 'I . . . I wanted to s-say something to y-you about . . . a-about-,'

As the blonde shinigami broke off, shuffling his feet anxiously and wondering he was supposed to sit down, Tōshirō rubbed a hand over his eyes, 'Calm down, Kira. I'm not going to get angry, I promise . . . even if you've done something really, _really_ stupid . . . alright?'

Moving forwards, the Lieutenant took the initiative and sat down on one of the couches, almost fainting with relief when the white haired captain took a seat opposite him, showing no expression or expectation at all, 'Right,' he took a deep breath, 'I wanted to say thank you,'

Surprise flitted across Tōshirō's features and he sat straighter, head tilting to one side unintentionally as he tried to figure out what in the world he should need to be thanked for, 'What do you mean? I haven't done anything,' it was like the time Kira had suddenly approached him during that recent fight and randomly began talking about food and types of sake. The spontaneity of both occasions had caught him off guard.

'I wanted to thank you for being Captain Kuroiyami's friend,' the melancholy men fell silent as soon as the words had left his mouth, his dark blue gaze trained studiously on the floor.

Tōshirō twitched ever so slightly. How Izuru had heard about that, he didn't know, but he wanted to cut their throat right at that moment. Remembering his promise, he took a couple of breaths before attempting to speak again, 'How do you know that we were friends?' he didn't sound angry, which meant he'd kept his promise, but he did sound a bit . . . strangled.

Izuru flushed bright red and he looked about frantically for a moment, as if he was contemplating escape, before he realised it was pointless and he should just answer as fast as possible. He knew he was treading on _very_ thin ice right at that moment, and if the sudden temperature change was anything to go by, Hitsugaya knew it too.

'Actually, the truth is . . .' he went a deeper shade of crimson, stuttering over his words slightly, hands gripping together so tightly that his knuckles were bone white, 'C-captain Kuroiyami, she . . . she sometimes t-talks in her sleep, you see. And I . . . heard once . . .-,'

The Lieutenant broke off all of a sudden and stared in shock as the frosty Captain of the Tenth Division began chuckling, 'Eh? _Eh_? _**EH?**_' the blonde flapped his arms about and tried to work out why this was suddenly a time for laughing, 'W-what did I say, Captain Hitsugaya? What?'

'I s-see,' still trying to hold in his laughter, knowing that with Likara's condition the way it was, this wasn't the time, nor the person to chuckle in front of, Tōshirō sighed suddenly, 'Of course, I'm sorry, Kira. I should've guessed that myself, although I didn't know she still did it-,' he broke off with another slight laugh, 'So that's how you found out we were friends, I get it. But,' he sobered immediately, the abrupt change putting Kira further on edge, 'Why would you thank me for that? She's injured because of me . . . or perhaps because of both of us,'

It wasn't an accusation, and Izuru recognised that, and he wholeheartedly agreed, 'No, no . . . it's just that she always seemed so strict and everything, but sometimes I could clearly tell that she was lonely. It was better when I got to know her more, because perhaps she was getting to know me better at the same time, but it didn't happen as often,' his expression was solemn and saddened, 'I didn't think about that loneliness I felt from her for quite some time, but then one day I walked into the office and she was asleep at her desk. I couldn't see her face, because her hair had slipped forwards, but I could hear her talking to herself softly,' he brushed the back of his hand over his face at that moment, obviously trying to hide the fact that he'd been about to cry at the memory, at the recollection of one of the few times when his cool captain had looked so unguarded, 'At first I was nervous because I wasn't sure if she was really asleep. But when I got closer, it was really obvious because she never spoke like that when she was awake,' he propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands, 'She was talking about you, mainly, and about an event with watermelon and fainting,' his lips shifted up at the corners ever so slightly, 'And her tone was very open and honest,'

Izuru hardly noticed the flash of recognition in Tōshirō's turquoise gaze, but he'd finished his brief recount. Looking up again, he added, 'It sounded like she was really happy, you know? So I wanted to thank you because I'm sure she was never lonely when she lived in the Rukongai and met you,' he hesitated abruptly as if he wasn't sure whether or not to add the next part, shifting in his seat and averting his gaze to look fiercely at an ink brush.

In the end, however, he did say what he wanted to originally, 'And she also said that she'd finally decided to become a shinigami to see you again, even from a distance . . . and that she wanted to, with her own eyes, see the good in shinigami,' pausing, he spoke again in a confused way, brow furrowing slightly, 'I'm not sure what the second part is about, but maybe you know,'

'I do know,' Tōshirō nodded absently, looking as if his mind was a long, long way away, and then he stood abruptly, 'Sorry again, Kira, but would it be alright for you to go now?'

Not wanting to argue with a superior at any cost, because that just wasn't something he could physically do without strict preparation and a lot of sake, and having said all that he wanted to, Izuru stood quickly and made his way over to the door, 'Thank you so much for listening to me, Captain Hitsugaya. I really wanted you to know that whatever happens now with her condition, she made the decision to become a shinigami because of you . . . she did want to see you,'

As the blonde Lieutenant vanished outside, Tōshirō closed and locked the doors quickly before walking over to the window and staring aimlessly out into the sky, confusion swirling afresh in his mind. Kira had meant well, anyone would have been able to see that, but he didn't know everything. Likara had been talking about fond memories in her sleep, not what was happening in the present. Her Lieutenant didn't know about the awkwardness between them at the moment. The carefully maintained distance, the barely concealed hostility in her stare, the way they avoided each other at any cost, except in captains meetings where they didn't have a choice.

But . . . she'd really said that? She'd actually wanted to become a shinigami to see him again, even from a distance? She'd forgiven him before actually entering the Gotei 13, upon which everything had begun a rapid downward spiral? One which led to the current situation?

And the part which Kira hadn't understood . . . even as a soul in the Rukongai, Likara hadn't liked shinigami. She'd thought that they didn't solve problems the right way and that they were always so determined to kill, or 'cleanse', Hollows which, even if they were dangerous, were still souls who had once been human. It was like a kind of blood-lust, in her old opinion.

'What do you really think now, Likara?' well aware that no one could hear him, that being the only reason he was speaking, Tōshirō turned away from the window and sat down at his desk.

Instead of working, he began to think extremely hard . . . surely there was some solution to this whole issue?

* * *

><p>Unohana smiled as she passed the room where Ukitake had recently been placed in . . . for the fifth time since the battle. He kept insisting he was alright and going back to his Division, or Ugendo, only to be sent back in an even worse condition than before he'd left. Of course, that wasn't the reason why she was smiling.<p>

No, the reason for the kind expression to appear on the woman's features was the four people sitting on either side of the bed and arguing right across the ill captain's body. He should have been sleeping, to restore his strength, but instead he was trying to be a mediator.

'You have it wrong you idiot! _I'm_ the better Third Seat!' Kiyone was hollering at the top of her lungs and glaring daggers at Sentaro's face, 'Just give up your stupid trying already!'

It was times like this that made Retsu wonder how Kiyone and her Lieutenant, Isane, could possibly be related. They were opposite ends of the scale in almost every single way possible.

Still smiling, something which caused quite a few of her subordinates to give her odd looks, Unohana moved away from the room, knowing they hadn't even noticed her pause.

'Kuchiki!' Ukitake struggled against the tightly tucked sheets in an attempt to sit up. Trying to dispel a dispute while lying flat really wasn't working too well from him, especially considering the diverse personalities of those doing the arguing around him, 'Everyone!'

Not through any malicious agendas of their own, but none of those four shinigami yelling at each other across Jūshirō's bed even batted an eyelid at his weak outburst. They were too busy insulting each other, flattering themselves, demanding an apology for being punched in the face for no reason other than attempting to calm someone down, or . . . refusing to apologise for punching someone in the face for no reason other than that their attempt to calm you down was getting in the way of your attempt to revive you injured captain.

'Well doesn't this look lively?' the sharp voice coming from the doorway had the immediate effect that Ukitake's couldn't . . . everyone fell absolutely silent, 'My, my, I can't believe you four are here bothering an injured captain when there's so much work to be done!'

'M-my sweet Nanao~,' Kyoraku was the first to recover and he jumped up immediately, completely ignoring Rukia now, as the petite shinigami adjusted to the newcomer and hence continued to press her point by repeating the same thing again and again, 'What are you doing here? Come to look for me?'

Glasses flashing in some stray light, the Lieutenant stalked forwards, stopping to survey the scene up close as she had previously from afar. Her conclusion? It was time-wasting, chaotic, pointless, a hazard to an ill man's health, and . . . basically a pointless and inefficient system.

'Captain Ukitake, sir,' bowing slightly with an amount of respect reserved for almost all of the captains except her own and a few other obvious cases, Ise Nanao strategically let her heavy book slip from her hands and onto Shunsui's head, silencing his happy to the point he was delirious babble, 'It's good to see you looking better than the last time I came by. I'm glad you're recovering. After all, with these two here every day . . . you know,'

'Why thank you for your concern and yes, I _do_ know,' smiling brightly, the white haired captain stifled a cough before turning to face his Third Seats, the pair who were poking each other with enough force to break a window, 'Now, now, you two . . . why don't you go back to the Thirteenth Division, hmm? There's a lot of work to be done and since I'm not too healthy at the moment,' he did cough at that point, to punctuate his words, not faking it, but not holding it back either like he had before, 'Well, would you help keep the Division running smoothly for me? I know it's a lot to ask you both . . .-,' he winked at Rukia, knowing the other two wouldn't notice, and that she was probably going to have to do some of the work.

Eyes locked onto the pale, bashful face of their captain, Kiyone and Sentaro began their next battle which basically meant they had to get out of the door before the other did, and then get back to the Thirteenth Division before finishing all of the work that had to be done. All at a break neck pace, all before the other did . . . all to prove that they were the better subordinate.

'Kuchiki,' waiting until he had the dark haired girl's undivided attention, Jūshirō sighed slightly, paling further as the exertion of the day's activities began to catch up on him, 'I'm really sorry, but would you be able to make sure they don't try anything too erratic while they try to help as well as out-do each other in everything? I know that most of the paperwork will probably be left up to you, but if you just order them to get things, and somehow bring me into it, then I'm sure they'll stay out of your way,'

Rukia was silent for a long moment, half thinking that it was a really bad idea to even think about trying to order those two insane shinigami around, and half thinking that she had to do whatever she could to aid her captain while he was recovering, and then she sat up straight and smiled faintly, looking rather mysterious and poised, 'Sure, Captain Ukitake. I'll do my best . . . but even so,' her smile turned into more of a relaxed grin, 'If you come back and the place is smoking and razored to the ground just because Kiyone and Sentaro were trying to make tea and somehow set fire to the whole place, then you better promise not to hold me accountable. It wouldn't sit well with my Nii-sama,' her expression went grave at the thought.

'I'm sure it won't get that bad,' Jūshirō, rather understandably, sweatdropped and wondered where in the world such a scenario had come from for Rukia to relay it to him in such a serious manner, and say that she didn't want to suffer any consequences because he brother would most certainly disapprove, 'Well, er . . . should you perhaps go make sure they're not trying to make tea while arguing heatedly and the likes?' he was honestly concerned.

Rukia felt more than slightly guilty at worrying her captain, but she just nodded quickly and turned to exit the room in a way that suggested she was trying hard not to smile wider or let out a small laugh. Sometimes she knew she was too bold, like today when she'd actually argued with Captain Kyoraku and refused to apologise to him, despite his persistent insistence, over the matter of her punching him during the fight when he'd tried to get her to cool off.

Yes, times like that and now, when she'd intentionally spoken words which Jūshirō might take too seriously, reminded Kuchiki Rukia that she'd originally come from Inuzuri.

Her expression remained emotionless but clear as she stepped from the Fourth Division and out into the sunlight. She, like almost everyone else in the Seireitei had not gone unaffected by what had happened to Captain Kuroiyami, but being un unseated officer, she hardly knew anything about what had happened aside from what she'd seen with her own eyes on the Sogyoku Hill. Apparently the information was circulating among the captains only, but occasionally a Lieutenant would mention something which may or may not be true.

'She wasn't serious about any of that, was she?' Ukitake looked worriedly from the faces of the Captain and Lieutenant of the Eighth Division, and then he sighed heavily, 'Oh dear,'

Kyoraku just chuckled until Nanaro hit him again, and then the bespectacled woman reassured the sickly white haired shinigami, 'No, she wasn't serious, don't worry,'

'Good . . . that's good,' the absolute relief of the matter being proven to be false affected Ukitake so strongly that he promptly fell asleep, halfway through the second 'good'.

'Uhm, Nanao?' Kyoraku turned to his Lieutenant as they walked from the room quietly, 'Do you really know that for sure? Because when that pair are concerned _anything_ could happen,'

'Sure I'm sure,' the woman pushed up her glasses and gave him a slight, rare smile, 'I'll just have to keep an eye on them as well and then there's no way they can go burning anything down at all. I'm sure Kuchiki won't mind . . . then again, she needn't even know I was there,'

'If you start doing that, then when am _I_ supposed to see you?' putting on a wheedling tone, the brightly dressed captain glanced over at her, 'Don't tell me that's your plan?'

'Goodbye Captain Unohana,' nodding to the woman as she passed, Nanao quickened her pace, leaving Shunsui some distance behind her before saying, 'Of course it is, now hurry up!'

'Pity, pity,' shaking his head, and not bothering to go any faster at all, Kyoraku just went back to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō decided to stop pacing, because all it was achieving was wearing out both his waraji and the floorboards, and he sat down instead, the abrupt movement sending pain shooting up his back. Grimacing slightly, the young captain drew Hyōrinmaru and, after a brief moment, he located the small whole in the floor where he'd stabbed the katana the last time he'd performed Jinzen. Thinking nothing of it, Tōshirō once again inserted the blade into the hole.<p>

Closing his eyes, the white haired shinigami took a deep inward breath, calming his troubled mind and soul. No matter how tumultuous the inside of his mind might become, to perform Jinzen, he had to still all of that. Hyōrinmaru occasionally allowed contact even when he wasn't perfectly stable inside, but although the spirit did not wish to cause him trouble, he didn't want to teach his master any bad habits. Consequently, calm was absolutely necessary if Tōshirō wanted to complete this the right way. He had the time, and it might help him distract himself from the constant worry over Likara, and the newly opened door to a confusing world which consisted only of the words that Kira had told him that morning. The ones which Likara had apparently spoken . . .

Smoothing his expression, something that he had to do a few times because no matter what he kept resuming a scowling face, Tōshirō finally reached a quiet, calm point in his mental balance where it was possible to connect with his Inner World and thus Hyōrinmaru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Greetings Master<strong>, as if he had sensed the multiple attempts Tōshirō had made to calm himself down before actually succeeding in materialising in his icy Inner World, the great dragon spirit was already standing on the frozen ground, large crimson eyes scrutinising the young captain carefully, looking for any signs of ill health, **Why is it that you come here today?**_

_**Company**, sighing heavily, Tōshirō walked forwards until he could reach out and touch the dragon's massive jaw, comparatively small hands running down the side of one long fang._

_**That is an interesting answer, Young Master**, there was a rumbling in the spirits chest which Tōshirō easily identified as laughter, although half of the souls in the Soul Society and Karakura Town combined might have thought it to be an earthquake, **Why do you seek company? I sense some disquiet within you**, the last part was spoke almost as a joke, because he'd clearly noticed how long it had taken the shinigami to calm down._

_**Did you enjoy the fight last week? I don't even think we had authorisation to use Bankai, but we did anyway,** the white haired shinigami sat down, leaning back against the dragon's foreleg, and he ran a hand across the hard icy ground, not realising that he'd kind of ignored the spirit's question, **Not everything was so pleasant though, although you probably already figured that out, being a part of me and everything.**_

_There was a short silence before the spirit shifted positions, resting his head on the ground and curling his neck so that he could still watch Tōshirō, **Huhu, I had my suspicions, but I still wasn't certain until now**, Hyōrinmaru opened his jaws in what could be called a yawn._

_Tōshirō would have found that funny, under almost any other circumstances, and because he didn't hide his emotions in front of the zanpakutō spirit, he would probably have laughed or made some comment which would undoubtedly have been a testament to his 'child prodigy' status, **Well, now that you are certain, what do you think I should do? What am I supposed to do? I mean, the Head Captain seems to be taking such harsh measures and even with the support of the others, if they offer it a second time, I can't think of what we could do**, he sat straight, voice rising slightly in volume,** And if Central 46 gets involved and says she has to leave her position or any of the even worse options, then not even the captains can object.**_

_Hyōrinmaru looked at the honest emotion on his master's face, and he exhaled a great gust of air, the dragon version of your average sigh, **I'm sorry, Master, but in such matters as these I will be of little help**, before the young captain could jump up and leave again, the spirit stood and turned, placing a great paw on his front, and pushing him back against the ice which was so hard and cold compared to snow._

_When he spoke again, the dragon's tone couldn't have been more grave and serious, **Although I will say this. Before you concern yourself over whether or not your friend Kuroiyami Likara will retain her position in the ranks of the Gotei 13, you should think about how to wake her. If she does not show any more signs of life than a patient usually does while suffering from a moderate to severe coma, then other decisions might be made, ones which I doubt will sit well with you at all. If she can be woken, then both of you can work out what to do. Remember that you were always a good team.**_

_Moving once again so that his head was tilted to the dark, cold skies, Hyōrinmaru looked down at his master one last time, great crimson eyes wishing the shinigami well, **For now I bid you farewell, Master . . . do not fall into the clutches of despair**._

_The powerful muscles in the ice dragon's legs bunched and then, with a powerful downward beat of his great wings, he was airborne and soaring away into the skies, vanishing so quickly that one might think it had all been but an illusion. And even though Hyōrinmaru had taken to the air with one of his taloned paws resting on his master's chest, there was no kind of wound or even the slightest disruption to the fabric of Tōshirō's haori or shihakusho._

_**Hyōrinmaru . . . you do not often speak in riddles, but today your every word transformed into one before I could hear the simple speech that first came from you**, standing and brushing himself down, even though no particles of ice clung to him, Tōshirō stared into the cold skies and for a moment he wished he could travel with the lofty spirit to wherever he dwelled when not descending from the heavens to speak with his young master, **I understand you and, out of everyone I know, you probably understand me to the furthest extent as well. But I don't understand what you're telling me to do . . . how am I supposed to wake Likara if people like Unohana, who do such things on a daily basis, can only wait and watch while hoping for the best. I hate feeling useless . . .** speaking to the empty landscape should have been depressing or isolating, but instead it did more to calm the shinigami's soul than anything he'd done alone so far, **And I shouldn't admit it because of the way things are . . .**_

_After trailing off and staring at nothing for a long while, the white haired captain finally turned and stalked off, already allowing himself to return to his physical body. The final words he spoke were delivered in an angry hiss, **But I hate her.**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I wonder how much Likara accidentally said when she was asleep and in the presence of Kira. He seems to have heard one of the most important things though, and in telling Hitsugaya . . . I wonder what's going to happen to everyone, not just those three.

Matsumoto and the rest of the Tenth Division don't seem to be in the best of spirits, the Lieutenant herself being the most uncharacteristic in her manner of dealing with Izuru. Unohana . . . maybe there's some thought in her mind which allows such things to happen without her intervention, but was it really okay to leave Ukitake like that? Surrounded by all of those loud and arguing shinigami? Kiyone and Sentaro are understandable cases, but Rukia and Shunsui? I bet Rukia's worrying about Kyoraku telling her Nii-sama what she did right now . . . sometimes rash courage isn't so beneficial.

Hmm, Toshiro went to seek Hyorinmaru's company, albeit after quite a few failed attempts . . . he seems troubled, I wonder why? Surely not because his childhood friend is _still_ in a coma . . . but what's this? Toshiro **hates** Likara?

Hopefully that last statement from the white haired captain is explained soon, because I'm sure it wasn't exactly expected, as such . . .

Hope you enjoyed!


	30. Chapter 29: To Love or Hate

_Chapter 29: To Love or Hate_

_Midnight really isn't the best time to be running around the Seireitei, you do know that right?_

_Of course, I'm not an idiot. But what better time can you think of other than midnight?_

_You have a point there, I must admit . . . but if you're caught, it'll be doubly suspicious._

_Suspicious? Don't make me laugh_, the scorn was evident in the tone, _There's absolutely no way things could get any more suspicious than they already are in the eyes of the Head Captain, so it'll hardly matter. Anyway, I don't even know how far I'll get, so don't just assume things. It really irritates me when assumptions are made without firm backing._

Tōshirō knew it was a bad thing that he was talking to himself as if he were two separate people. He knew it was a bad thing that he _knew_ that he was talking to himself. He knew that without someone to talk to, even if that someone had to be himself, then he'd go insane and never be able to even attempt what he was planning, something that was so vaguely visualised, that if it did turn out working, then he'd really have to turn to Matsumoto and give her a bottle of sake. If it worked really amazingly and ridiculously well, then he'd give her an expensive bottle. Of course he wouldn't say it was because he'd lost a bet against his own self, but even without saying that, she'd realise how unusual the situation was in a flash.

But anyhow, self-conversing or not, Hitsugaya Tōshirō was currently making his hasty but mostly uncertain and deliberating way to the Fourth Division's General Emergency Relief Station, because he'd somehow gotten it into his white haired head that maybe the best idea was just to let Likara know what was going on in his mind at the moment, even if she was in a deep coma, something which made it completely unrealistic that she'd ever hear his words.

Still, perhaps it was how they'd never kept many secrets from each other in the past, but for some reason Tōshirō just had to go and tell his old friend that he couldn't stand the whole deal any more, and that he'd realised he hated her . . . something that failed to surprise him when he thought about it anymore. Which was a great contrast, and rather questionable improvement, to when he'd first uttered the words in his icy cold Inner World . . . thinking them now didn't have any effect remotely similar to a sudden collapse of the legs and shocked hyperventilation, the whole ordeal ending with a shocking headache.

Tōshirō probably wasn't altogether alright, really, but that didn't seem to affect his shunpo skills, or cause him to freak out in any way when he neared the Fourth and it was clear that there were still a number of patients and Division workers present in the buildings.

Taking some calming breaths, the young captain shielded his reiatsu with utmost care and descended to the area where he sensed Likara's muted reiatsu leaking from her tidy, hardly disturbed room. There were two doors that he noticed, one which led into the room from one of the halls in the Relief Station, and another which opened onto the Fourth's gardens.

Approaching that one, and sensing carefully for any other presences nearby – thankfully finding none within a considerable distance – the white haired captain laid a hand on the edge of the paper screen, wondering why there was such a traditional door on this building, where on some others there'd been the newer, wooden ones. Not pausing any longer to ponder such a pointless matter in more detail, the young shinigami slid back the screen and walked into the room on silent feet, the rustling of his haori against his shihakusho the only notable noise.

As he wondered whether or not he should take it off, to avoid the possibility of making further noise which could potentially alert others to his presence, Tōshirō almost failed to react when he looked up and laid his turquoise gaze on the still form of Kuroiyami Likara.

She really could have been dead, bluntly speaking, because her skin was sickly pale and she looked so small and frail, nothing at all like her usual self-assured self. The only movement of her body was the soft, almost unnoticeable, rise and fall of her chest. And the only sound was that of her ragged, laborious breathing.

All of her flesh wounds appeared to have been healed, down to the tiniest of scrapes on her cheek, but it would have been obvious to even the stupidest of fools that she wasn't at all well.

'Likara,' the sound of Tōshirō's voice was so insubstantial that even the other captain's near-soundless breathing seemed louder, and the soft night sounds from outside were magnified.

All thoughts of being cautious flew from the young captain's mind as he walked forwards hesitantly, coming to a stop beside the single bed in the mostly empty room. He was still filled with anger and hate, something that, although he wasn't to know it, ran very closely to how Likara herself had felt for so many years, but somehow looking at her like that, so unprotected and fragile, the cold fire of his negative emotions died down a small bit.

'Hey, Likara,' although he was still looking at her face, Tōshirō's gaze was unfocused and distant, 'I found out yesterday that I hate you,' there was a hard and unfeeling note in his softly spoken words, a sound so similar to hate that it was almost indistinguishable, 'Considering your condition, hearing something like this might not help much at all-,' a slight amount of pain flickered through the teal depths of his eyes, 'But it's not like you care about what I feel,'

He raised a hand slightly and pressed his fingertips to the centre of her palm, 'Isn't that right?' although his tone was still bitter and angry, the reiatsu which passed from him to her was nothing but cooling and calm, 'Contradictions, it's all so full of contradictions,' once again, he broke off briefly, before resuming with more force than before, apparently heedless to the dangers of being discovered, 'In the Rukongai, we were both contradictions. We went against what those around us seemed to think, their stereotypes, you could say. But we didn't try to change, and we didn't try in the slightest to fit into that society,' his expression was perfectly smooth, greatly differing from his angry voice, 'I can remember watching some of the other children whispering and pointing at me, always commenting on my appearance or personality. It hurt, but not as much as it should have. And it didn't make me want to change to suit them, even if I continued to think about how cruel and assuming they were,' his eyes closed pensively, 'I contradicted myself so strongly, that it's really no wonder no one could begin to understand me,' an ironic smile formed on his cold lips, 'But when we met, there were none of those problems . . . nothing to create solid, unbreakable barriers between us . . . because just like me, you were continuously contradicting yourself . . . both consciously and unconsciously,'

'It's not something I ever would've guessed I'd say to you, Likara . . . but I can't lie and say I don't care about what's happening. I can't lie and say I don't hate you for everything,'

Tōshirō suddenly realised he was feeling faint, and he noticed just how much of his reiatsu he had poured into Likara's unconscious form. It was a foolish thing to do, because if anyone could've saved her, it would have been Unohana. Not some young captain with hate in his mind and cold unfeelingness in his soul. He shouldn't have done it, no matter what.

But he had, so now he had to work out what he'd done.

Anger suddenly forgotten, Tōshirō glanced around worriedly to make sure no one had neared while he coldly delivered his hate laced words to Likara. Not locating a single soul in easy range, the white haired shinigami turned to leave, his whole body tense with released emotion.

Now that he'd said all of that to her, he felt so empty . . . so devoid of anything at all.

Something prickled the corner of his eye and he raised a hand to rub it tiredly, drawing back in astonishment and confusion when he felt a wetness on the back of his hand.

It might seem strange, but Tōshirō had never cried in his whole life. Sometimes a stray tear had traced its damp path down his cheek, or liquid had welled up in his eyes when he'd accidentally hurt himself in some way, but he'd never properly cried.

It was something a child did, and Hitsugaya Tōshirō was _not_ a child, no matter his appearance.

Feeling an uncomfortable heat ripple across his cheeks, the white haired captain began to walk away from the lone bed, not looking back once.

As his focus was completely lost, when a hand grasped his own, Tōshirō jumped about three feet in the air and turned around swiftly, the tears falling from his eyes with the movement as he almost drew Hyōrinmaru in his intense shock. His hand had closed around the hilt of the long blade when suddenly his arm fell limp at his side, his whole body freezing stiffly.

Likara stared at Tōshirō, bright turquoise eyes wide in her surprise, looking huge and glowing in the darkness, and her hand tightened around his. She noted the tears falling in slow motion to hit the ground wetly, and she noticed how rigid his form was. Her still dazed mind didn't allow her to hide her true feelings behind any sort of façade, so she was left completely open before his dark teal stare, the look so full of shock that it could have been comical.

'I hate you too . . . _Tōshirō_,' it felt so easy saying his name properly, without anything else in the way, 'And actually I _do_ care about what you think and feel,' she tugged on his hand, pulling him closer because he'd lost any will to move on his own, let alone pull away, and a soft laugh escaped her cold lips, 'It's surprising for you to say something so honest as _I hate you_, because you were always so polite, even in your blunt and seemingly uncaring way,' her smile was genuine and the tears which filled her eyes seemed to glisten in the darkness, 'You probably weren't crying for me, and I don't know who _I'm_ crying for. Maybe myself, because I'm selfish that way,'

'Likara-,' Tōshirō regained enough though to speak the word haltingly.

'I hate you, Tōshirō,' Likara's tone was suddenly serious, and she struggled into a sitting position, her hand still closed tightly around her old friend's, 'And you said you feel the same way,' she closed her eyes passively, 'It wouldn't be the same for you, I positively certain, but I've realised that _my_ hate is just another word for _love_,'

Before the white haired captain could even react, Likara pulled him forwards once more and pressed her lips to his. Their reiatsu pulsed and shifted, lighting them from within, but no one but the other could even sense the difference.

The kiss was cool, and slightly salty, but it wasn't created by anyone, or anything, but Likara.

* * *

><p>Unohana paused midway through her sentence and tilted her head to once side slightly, eyes half closed as she tried to focus properly. Turning back to her Lieutenant, she smiled softly, 'Isane, would you be able to carry on here alone for a while? I have something I must attend to,' even as she spoke she began to move away from the startled young woman.<p>

'C-captain?' Isane stared after the woman's retreating form in surprise, 'O-okay! I'll do my best!' looking around frantically, she tried to figure out where to begin.

Retsu approached the door to the injured captain's room carefully, not sure what she expected to see on the other side, even though she could only sense the girl-captain's presence. She wasn't too sure what she'd noticed in the first place, but that didn't matter at that moment.

What mattered was the possibility that Kuroiyami Likara might have woken up.

Hand resting on the door, Unohana paused once more before opening it slowly and stepping inside. Her kindly eyes widened slightly as she found Kuroiyami still lying in her bed. The only change that she could see was the healthy glow to her pale skin and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Then her gaze shifted slightly and she realised something else.

The covers which had previously been tucked up carefully around the captain's body were loosened and shifted, something which suggested Kuroiyami had sat up at one point.

Retsu moved forwards with quiet footsteps and gave the other captain a closer inspection.

'My, my, how wonderful,' Unohana clasped her hands together tightly and she smiled a pure smile.

She was ever so glad that she'd come, because this news gave the captain much hope.

Kuroiyami Likara was no longer in such a worryingly deep coma.

In fact, she was simply sleeping.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto walked into her captain's office at her usual – in other words, very late – time and she was more than surprised to see all of the paperwork already done and her captain fast asleep on the couch. It was an unusual sight, because the white haired shinigami hardly ever let people see him asleep, but what was more unusual was the fact that it was morning, not afternoon, so she couldn't understand what he'd be doing having such a decent nap.<p>

Rangiku didn't know, of course, that after Tōshirō had returned from the Fourth Division, he'd done all of the paperwork at an amazing pace, and then fallen fast asleep, having needed desperately to catch up on much needed rest. Running around the Seireitei late at night did have its advantages, but the disadvantages were, well . . . rather obvious.

Slumping into the other couch, the Lieutenant pondered the list of potential-victims which she stored in her pocket constantly. Izuru was often her number one target, because he was just _so_ easy to tease, but at the moment he was wallowing in depression over the situation with his captain. Hisagi and Renji were other choices, and sometimes that pair from the Eleventh.

As she thought about that, she realised that her reiatsu was doing a kind of 'happy dance'.

It turned out to be enough to rouse her captain, but instead of getting angry, he did something that Matsumoto Rangiku found absolutely . . . disturbing.

Sitting bolt upright, Tōshirō whirled around to his cowering Lieutenant and he blinked once. Then, in a flurry of action, he plucked a sake bottle from beneath the couch and passed it to her solemnly, bright but dazed turquoise eyes showing that he was still half-asleep. Which figured because usually it took a lot to wake him, and even more to get him moving.

'Wow . . . this is like, the most expensive brand of sake in the whole of the Soul Society!' Rangiku purred over the bottle, clutching it possessively to her rather large chest, 'Wait-,' she almost flung it away, but her _need_ for the alcohol overrode her sudden alarm, 'Captain! Why the _hell_ are you _giving me sake!_ And it's super expensive, super delicious, super AMAZING stuff too! What's going on, because I can't think of a single reason you'd actually _hand me alcohol_ unless you somehow put poison into it and are trying to get rid of me quietly,'

Looking up – during her shouting rant, she'd had her gaze focused solely on the sake bottle, the rest of her surroundings sliding into an indistinguishable blur – Rangiku gaped as she realised that her young captain had promptly gone back to sleep as soon as she'd taken the bottle. His expression was so blank, that she had no idea what he was thinking, and she couldn't possibly wake him just in case he really got mad this time and threatened to kill her or something.

Actually, paperwork would be worse than a quick death, in her opinion, even if he appeared to have done the whole lot already.

'I know what I'll do!' jumping up, Matsumoto hurried from the room in great spirits, 'I'll go offer a really tiny cup to Kira and see if he dies after drinking it! I'm sure he'll accept because he's been constantly drunk ever since the incident with his captain! Then, if he doesn't die, I'll drink every drop myself!'

Laughing jovially, something not so nice to do when you're loudly saying that you're going to use one of your friends to test potentially poisoned sake, Rangiku raced away from the Tenth Division.

* * *

><p>'She is no longer in a coma? Hmm . . . then when do you expect she'll wake?' Yamamoto watched Unohana carefully, his hands resting on his desk before him and his staff leaning on the wall behind him, 'If she is in good health soon, then the decision about her fate will have to be made quickly. We cannot have any indecision in authority at this troubled time,'<p>

'I expect her to wake properly in a few days. The coma was not usual, and it seems like it sapped much of her strength. As such, she will most likely sleep solidly for that time and, if she wakes, I will attempt to give her some food,' Retsu smiled softly, 'She will need added nutrients to restore her body to its full strength, and an extended rest period,'

After a long pause, the black haired woman spoke again, her tone mildly questioning, 'Which decision did you decide on in regards to the fortune of Kuroiyami?'

Somehow she assumed that the old captain had already made his decision, even though he made it appear that the matter was still under deliberation and Likara on shaky ground.

Yamamoto looked up and met Unohana's level gaze squarely, 'That is not something I would disclose until the captains meeting where _all_ captains will be present,' there was a short silence before he huffed slightly and added, 'However, considering you are currently in charge of looking after Kuroiyami, I shall inform you of my decision,'

Unohana knew she would be able to keep whatever she heard a secret. Often times she heard fevered patients speaking their most deeply hidden thoughts, but she never told anyone about them. Keeping secrets, sometimes, is what happens to be the best option.

'It has been decided that the young captain of the Third Division, after being considered by both myself, and very briefly, Central 46 . . . will be,' the Head Captain spoke slowly, his words heavy with sternness and dignity. There was no doubt that he still possessed almost all of the power he had had as a much younger shinigami. If the message in his eyes wasn't enough, then the slightest feel of his reiatsu would make anyone understand.

'Thank you, I will take my leave now,' Retsu turned and walked from the room, her footsteps oddly loud in the sudden quiet. Her usually smiling face was carefully expressionless but there was a seriousness in her gaze that belied her true feelings.

Of course the matter would never have been considered lightly, or as deeply as the Winter War . . . so how balanced could any possible answer be?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Toshiro . . . when sneaking in to the General Emergency Relief Station to visit your old friend who happens to be in a deep coma . . . don't go staring at doors and wondering why they aren't modern! Get your priorities right!

Ah, right . . . about the doors: in actual fact, when the Fourth Division was refurbished following a literally explosive event which involved a bunch from the Eleventh and Twelfth Divisions having some kind of brawl in one of the general wards . . . that room was just left out by accident. The doors and furnishings were never replaced, because people just decided they couldn't be bothered to do just one more room . . . they also found it funny that one day someone might be vexed by the oddity.

Anyway, that's just a random piece of information for you!

A note on the next chapter:  
>I've decided that I'm either going to go straight to revealing the Head Captain's decision regarding Likara, and the following events . . . or have an extra sort of chapter focusing on Raku and the others from the Realm of Truth.<p>

I'm currently leaning towards the latter, but feel free to voice your own opinions!

Thanks for reading - as per usual!


	31. Chapter 30: Old Wounds

_Chapter 30: Old Wounds_

'Where's the hell is the damn milk?'

Following the question, there was an extremely long silence in which no one even breathed let alone moved to answer. The extremely long silence persisted doggedly until a certain blue haired woman stood up and wordlessly moved towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and pointing to the carton of milk sitting on the top shelf. As she turned away and went to sit back down, the extremely long silence continued to make everything silent until . . .

'Cut the crap! I can't believe you're all acting like idiots! Who started it? Huh? Who came up with the _damned to hell_ idea to do this at six in the morning when I'm _not I a good mood_!' crimson eyes already burning with fury, Hana threw her arms up into the air, glaring at the other five as they all sat innocently in various positions around the living room.

'Dear, you are _never_ in a good mood. And by the way, the milk is _always_ there,' after giving her a perfectly charming smile, Raku returned his attention to the book he was reading, his black eyes skimming down the characters so rapidly that it was a real wonder he could take in any of the information at all.

The very day before, they'd all gone to the World of the Living to pick up some supplies. Said supplies were generally food, household items, and things for recreational activities, because they had a lot of spare time.

Such trips were made every fortnight or so, usually sooner because they ran out of necessary things – like . . . toilet paper, or . . . nattō – and needed to get more. Clothes and furniture were things they hardly ever shopped for, not that some of them liked that arrangement much.

Well, 'shopped' is a nice way of saying it, because even though they paid for the items with money they'd stored away for years, since they didn't wear gigai, usually the items just 'disappeared' and the appropriate payment was left in their place. And while that doesn't sound too indecent, considering the fact that they actually did have gigai stored somewhere in their house, but were too lazy to find or use them, it really actually wasn't so polite.

'Shut up,' running a hand through her black and red hair, Hana turned away and yanked the milk carton from the fridge. Since their house was rather large, and a mix of traditional and modern, she could've gone anywhere to have her breakfast in peace. However, trying to leave the group generally meant they'd all stalk you and then jump out at inappropriate times when you _really_ didn't want anyone to be looking . . . like when you were choking because your juice had gone down the wrong way.

Today everyone was in their casual attire, new clothes too, and so they all looked far more relaxed then when they were wearing their old shinigami uniforms . . . or just shihakusho that Yumeka had somehow made. She was a genius with a sewing machine, really.

'Mika and Miku are supposed to be dropping by sometime today,' Midori spoke very innocently, and she didn't pause in her drawing, something that, despite her youthful appearance, was amazingly detailed. Seeing the half blank, half surprised looks on all of their faces, Hana included, she added, 'Everyone knew that, _right_?'

'Right,' Raku had known, because he'd spoken to the twins earlier in the day, at some completely unreasonable hour, but he still acted as if he hadn't, 'Thanks for notifying us,'

'My pleasure,' laughing lightly, the teenager leapt up, sea green hair whipping through the air, and then she grabbed Chidori's hand, dragging her sister away into the house, 'See ya later!'

'Those two-,' Hana's eye twitched in irritation. She was completely healed now, partially due to the kidō but mostly due to her accelerated healing – she _was_ still kind of an Arrancar, and previously a Vasto Lorde at that – but she hadn't forgiven the shinigami in the slightest.

'Guess what,' standing up abruptly, Yumi made the announcement with all of her usual cheer, pointing at nothing with one finger, and with a mischievous look in her golden cat-like eyes, 'Everyone also remembers that today is a special day, right?' no one responded, but it didn't dampen her enthusiasm, 'Today is when we have to talk about our pasts! Right, everyone?'

The glares she was receiving would have made the average eighteen year old faint, but since she only _looked_ eighteen, and despite her usual demeanour, Yumi was actually a lot older than that, she didn't appear affected. However, that wasn't the point. The point was that she'd just brought up something that everyone – even the twins who weren't even in the room – had hoped no one would remember that year.

They didn't want to re-open any near healed wounds.

'Can't we forget about that this year? We've been doing it so long and talking about the past really isn't a great way to move forwards into the future,' Yumeka was surprisingly downcast, her nimble fingers stilling, hovering above a half-complete ikebana, 'I know we shouldn't forget where we came from and what brought us together, but those memories are really painful. Mine, actually, are probably the least sensitive out of all of us,' her smile was gone.

'It's tradition, we can't do that,' there was a note in Yumi's tone which suggested that she too actually wanted to bypass the unfortunate topic. She and Raku avoided such thoughts all year round, but then all of a sudden, once every single year, it was all brought forwards again.

'One last year,' Hana's tone left no room for argument, and even though he _always_ managed to find space to retort, this time Raku remained silent, his book closed and set aside.

'One last year it is then,' Yumeka stood gracefully, hands clasped tightly together, 'Yumi, would you please go get the twins? They need to be here too before we begin,'

'Certainly,' tone grave, the white haired woman exited the room without another word, her shoulders set and her gait slightly stiff, signifying her sudden apprehension.

'She always remembers, even when she doesn't want to,' Raku sighed deeply, already preparing himself mentally for the inevitable onslaught of bad memories and emotional pain.

'But perhaps it isn't as bad as we all think,' Yumeka moved forwards, brushing her blue hair back from her forehead, 'Remembering and not remembering . . . it's always one of the hardest decisions that people have to make when faced with a difficult recollection. Our memories are so varied . . . there are varying degrees of pain in each of our memories. Mine aren't too difficult to recall, while Yumi and Raku's are the most painful,'

Hana tugged at the edge of her black t-shirt, one which incidentally read 'go to hell', and then she exhaled heavily, flopping back into the nearest chair, 'It's not even bad for me either, but you're right . . . the atmosphere is absolutely suffocating as soon as Raku and Yumi start reminiscing,'

'Thanks a lot,' Raku's tone was completely devoid of any emotion, his expression equally blank, no scowl in sight.

'You're welcome,' resisting the urge to sigh again, the former Arrancar simply closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

><p>'Us first,' the twins huddled beside each other, holding hands tightly, and they looked around the loose circle with large blue eyes, 'Well, there's not much to say beforehand, and since you've al heard this story a hundred times, we'll just begin . . .'<p>

_We were both in the position of Fifth Seat in the Eighth Division, being shinigami in the Gotei 13 and everything. It wasn't bad, really, and since the captain was always so vague with his orders, although his Lieutenant did most of that usually, we got out of most of the work.  
><em>_It was fun to play with everyone, and we had a lot of friends, really. The only thing that troubled us about the Seireitei was all of the rules and regulations put in place to control us.  
><em>_Everything was so strictly regimented and we often got in trouble for going where we shouldn't, or interrupting meetings when we shouldn't. We were just having fun, and we only wanted to enjoy ourselves to the fullest extent, but none of our superiors really liked that.  
><em>_Eventually, after a whole heap of chaos in the Seireitei, Mika and Miku appeared before us when we were walking back to the Eighth Division barracks at night after receiving our latest punishment for a prank. We were going to try and fight them since they were obviously Arrancar of some sort, even though we could sense they were so much stronger than us, but then they stopped us and told us about the boss and the Realm of Truth.  
><em>_It sounded like paradise. A place with no real rules and no big and powerful force to pull us back in line whenever we strayed away too far.  
><em>_Consequently, we agreed to go with them whenever they were leaving. When they said immediately after picking up a couple more people, we took the opportunity to go and leave all of our friends presents that we had been going to give them on New Year's.  
><em>_After that, we met up with the twins, and Yumeka, and Yumi, and then we left the Soul Society._

'Such a nostalgic tale,' Hana's sarcasm was pointedly ignored by everyone else, and then there was a long silence in which everyone wondered who was going to volunteer their story next, 'Why the hell do you guys keep lapsing into noiseless idiocy? Give it up right now!'

'I resent being called a _noiseless idiot_,' Yumeka and Yumi spoke in unison, but the Arrancar woman only made an apologetic face at the former. She knew who could be scarier.

'Well . . . how about Yumeka then?' Midori looked up from studying her and Chidori's tightly clasped hands and smiled tentatively, losing most of her usual confident and overly enthusiastic cheer, 'It seems like we're drifting downwards towards the most serious of the recounts so it might be better to tackle Yumeka's past experiences now, don't you think?'

'I do,' Chidori spoke softly, her eyes downcast, and she unconsciously tightened her told on her sister, 'And if no one else noticed . . . Mika and Miku are also here,'

Hana and Yumi jumped in surprise and snapped their gazes to where the muted reiatsu of the other twins' was emanating from. The pair was simply sitting to one side of the room, watching and listening silently and wondering why they always walking in at inopportune times. Listening to these stories _again_ meant that they'd be longer getting back to the boss.

'Eh,' Hana raised one dark eyebrow and surveyed the quiet pair, 'Have you had a personality change Mika? Or are you sick?' standing up, and completely ignoring Yumi's disapproving look, the young woman stalked over to the white haired brothers, 'What're you here for?'

As if testing the 'sick' theory, she laid the back of her hand against Mika's forehead. 'Laid' being slapping rather violently and creating a satisfying - in her opinion - cracking sound. The red eyed teenager glared at her fiercely and shoved her hand away.

'To make sure everyone's back in full health and not slacking off,' adjusting the collar of his traditional Chinese style jacket, Mika pulled a face, aiming the expression mainly at the other former Arrancar, 'But it seems like the only thing that's sick about you are your heads! Why do you keep going back to this every single year?'

'I don't know myself, ask Yumi,' ruffling the teenager's hair, once again much to his annoyance, Hana turned around again and walked back to her chair, 'It beats me why we have to bring it up again,'

Midori, who had been staring fixatedly at the other twins with an expression of great concentration, suddenly leapt to her feet and shouted out, 'I know! Since you're here, why don't you share your pasts too? You've heard ours, but we've never really heard yours,'

'There's nothing to say,' Miku spoke this time, causing Yumi to give him a genuinely baffled look, 'We were Vasto Lordes who became Arrancar. We lived in a distant and isolated part of Hueco Mundo and avoided Las Noches and all of the Hollows who lived there. Aizen-,'

'Tried to recruit us but Miku beat him at a mind game,' Mika seamlessly continued the story, not even glancing at Miku for any indication of what he'd been going to say, 'Becoming part of his Espada sounded like such a stupid idea. I mean, _anyone_ should've seen he was just using those guys . . . anyway, that wasn't the main reason we declined, however,' he grinned his charming but wicked grin, 'We didn't wanna join because it was gonna be so _tedious_!'

'I have to agree with you on that,' Hana flashed them a smile, 'Aizen's ideals were pathetically stupid. He came to where I was staying,' the image of her flaming wonderland in the middle of the dark, cold, and colourless desert flashed into her mind briefly, 'And offered me the position of the Octavo Espada,'

Raku smirked and, seeing his expression, she turned and shouted at him angrily, 'Hey! I could've been given a way higher number, but it wasn't like I was going to show him _half_ of my power! Only an idiot would do that when it was so obvious what type of person he really was! I mean, Ichimaru Gin actually _earned my respect_ with his backstabbing attack on Aizen. Even if his death was in vain. He was a pretty inspiring guy,'

As everyone stared at her, mainly wondering _how in the world_ someone could ever earn even a speck of respect from her, since she treated everyone like trash or, in their case, 'friends' of a kind, she simply simmered in fury for a while longer. No one had known she'd considered Ichimaru's actions something significant enough to earn her respect, and they certainly would never have guessed that she found him 'inspiring'. Was the world coming to an end or _what_?

Another common thought was 'of course she'd be _inspired_ by someone like _Gin_'.

Hissing like an angry wildcat, the woman shook herself before continuing, tone mellowing out slightly, 'I always depended on myself rather than other Hollows, and I stayed away from the crowds mostly. Couldn't have cared less about them,' she smiled ferociously, the mask fragment on her cheek making her look all the more fearsome, 'I joined Mika and Miku because the boss' tactics sounded like they'd cause some serious trouble for the Soul Society and I'd never get tired of waiting in anticipation for the next move,' she flicked her tongue across her lips hungrily, 'Not to mention the fact that compared to Aizen and his stupidly dull plans, the boss had ideas that were explosively fascinating. Ha,' she slumped back into her chair, 'And that's how I'm here with you lot right now. End of story,'

'Yeah!' Mika's mischievous and uncontrollably rebellious personality burst forth once more, 'When it was so obvious that the boss was way more powerful than us, we just joined him without questioning because it seemed like it would be so fun! So far, it's lived up to our expectations,'

'Do you want to add that all of us were beat into the ground before you bothered to step in the other day? I suppose that was to make the fight _live up to your expectations_, was it?' there was acid in Yumi's tone, something which surprised everyone else greatly, 'I'm surprised Hana, since you're actually one of the most protective people here, that you haven't said anything about this,' her golden eyes were hard but there was another emotion behind them.

'Whoa,' Miku put his hands up in surrender, 'Sorry, but we weren't supposed to step in until the very end. It was decided before the fight. You _knew_ it, so don't get so damn angry now!'

'Everyone,' Miku, Yumeka, and Raku all raised their voices to still the disquiet in the room.

After a short pause, Yumeka continued, giving everyone a pointed look, 'If it's been established that no one's going to suddenly attack another person in this room,' there was a clear warning in her tone and, even without her zanpakutō, it was clear she meant business and that it would be very worrying if anyone disagreed, 'Then I will tell you my story,'

'Sorry,' a mumbled collection of apologies sounded just before the blue haired woman began to speak, her tone slipping back to its kind and mature one.

_I was just a soul living in the West Rukongai. Junrinan, to be exact. I was approached one day by a shinigami who had noticed my large amount of untrained reiatsu and he asked me if I wanted to become a shinigami. I'd seen what they did around the Rukongai, and heard about how they lived in the Seireitei, and I couldn't help but hate them for it. Even though the barracks were reportedly not the most stylish of apartments, not including the Seated Officer'' quarters, of course . . . they were still better than some of the dwellings I had seen when travelling to the poorer districts in the Rukongai. The poverty and suffering there would undoubtedly lead to gangs of thugs and thieves, but nothing was done about it at all.  
><em>_Anyhow, I declined the offer and taught myself how to conceal my reiatsu and use it to aid in daily activities, namely using an amateurish form of kidō to seal items or heal people.  
><em>_Not long after I gained great control over my power, I materialised a zanpakutō, having had many dreams of her beforehand. Despite this, I didn't learn about proper kidō, hakuda, zanjutsu, or shunpo until I went with Mika, Miku, Yumi, and the other twins._

'So it's thanks to you lot that I can do everything I can now,' smiling kindly, the woman cast her teal gaze over the group, 'And learning from former shinigami _and_ Arrancar really opened my perspective to more varied ways of using my abilities. I think this is a lot better than being a shinigami,' her tone was soft, 'Wouldn't you all agree with me on that?'

'Yah!' even Hana added her voice to the combined shout. Only Raku refrained from yelling, and that wasn't only because his mind had already drifted onto far darker thoughts.

'Yumi, Raku,' Chidori's softer voice broke the nostalgic silence that had grown up, 'Um,'

She broke off, unsure of how to broach one of the most sensitive topics that had remained so raw even after all of the time that had passed and all of the recounts they'd performed.

'Yumi?' everyone stared at the young, white haired woman as she sat, frozen, in her position, expression contorted into one of great suffering and prolonged trauma, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' taking a shaky inward breath, Yumi looked up and gave them a weak smile, 'Thank you for asking,' there was a short pause and then she added, 'I will begin now,'

_I was originally the Seventh Seat of the Sixth Division under Captain Kuchiki. During the first few weeks after my promotion, I worked alongside Raku on a mission regarding a series of Hollow attacks in Junrinan. We became super close friends, and everything for me was bright and colourfully happy for a while. But what was perfection to me . . . couldn't possible last.  
><em>_The Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Ukitake Jūshirō, suffers from an incurable illness which, when he was young, caused his hair to go white and his physical health to deteriorate. Shortly after successfully completing the mission, I was sent to the Fourth Division's General Emergency Relief Station, coughing blood. The very next day, my pale brown hair had gone completely white. Thankfully, my case of the illness passed and I recovered completely, with everything about my former self returning after a while, apart from my hair colour, of course.  
><em>_Although everything was normal again, tension still ran high and, two years later, when I was attacked by a member of another Division and fatally wounded, everything crumbled.  
><em>_Since I was unconscious in the Fourth Division, with such a slim chance of surviving, I wasn't awake to witness the events which followed the incident. When I did wake, however, I closed my heart and sank into a state akin to depression.  
><em>_After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, Mika and Miku appeared, saying things that I shouldn't have rightfully believed, had I been in my right mind. However, because of my emotional state, I went with them immediately, my heart filled with joy, and came here._

'Every time I hear that, I always wonder how someone could attack their comrade in such a way,' Yumeka's voice was soft, but there was a bitterness in her usually kind tone, 'This is one of the reasons I could never forgive those shinigami for any of their wrongs,'

'Raku, you're up,' Mika's bloody crimson eyes locked on the man's form, and he waited.

'Not much to say,' no one believed him, having heard some of the story before. However, they'd never been told everything, and not even Yumi knew the full extent of what had happened after she'd been wounded so badly. They never pressed the subject, though.

'I was the Seventh Seat of the Thirteenth Division. Before leaving the Soul Society I destroyed about a quarter of the Seireitei, and then I left and passed through a dimensional gateway to the Realm of Truth. Which, incidentally, wasn't half as nice as it is now,' there was a touch of dark humour in his tone, 'I changed my surname to Raikuro, even though no one was around to possibly recognise me, and then when I was contacted by Mika and Miku, I agreed to form an alliance with the boss and wait for _everyone_ to arrive,' the hint of a smirk played across his lips, 'But the little bastards never let on to me who _everyone_ was,'

Hana's eye twitched noticeably, '_That's_ how you're explaining your story this year? Last year you said _I just went mad, that's all_, the year before you said _it wasn't much, I just destroyed a quarter of the Seireitei __before finding something better to do_, and then half the times you don't say anything except _I used to be a shinigami and I served as the Seventh Seat in the Thirteenth Division_!' she scowled fiercely, 'Now you explain _how_ exactly that says _anything_ at all about where you're from?'

'It doesn't,' tone perfectly casual and nonchalant, Raku waved the former Arrancar aside and turned his attention to the white haired twins, thoroughly ticking Hana off, 'Chidori said you were coming, but she didn't mention why. Did the boss want something other than checking on our health?' the man was all too glad to have moved away from 'reminiscing'.

'Yeah, he basically said to make sure your house is tidy cause he's going to drop by sometime soon and he says he wouldn't want you to get caught out or anything,' Miku relayed the information in his serious manner, before hesitantly smiling, 'He also said to tell you he's glad you all recovered well, and he hopes that no one's going to be too scared to fight again. Apparently the next battle is supposed to be a massive load of fun,'

Mika winked cheekily and his trademark grin appeared on his features, 'We gotta go, sorry, but when the boss comes, we'll be sure to tag along. Who knows, if you guys get to train with him, we are _so_ not missing out!' getting to his feet, he gave everyone a half wave before hoisting his brother up by the back of his jacket, 'So see ya'll later! Don't get into trouble!'

'Shut up you cocky little idiot,' Hana smirked at the Arrancar teenager but she still gave the pair a slight wave.

They'd met a couple of times while in Hueco Mundo, so she'd known them the longest, even if they'd hardly seen each other. Still, that wasn't the only thing that made her more tolerant of them, nor was it the fact that they were formerly Vasto Lorde Arrancar like her. Nope, she was more patient with them simply because they were a hell of a lot of fun to tease. Especially Miku, because the guy was just so damn _adorable_ when he got embarrassed or angry. And since Hana just went _crazy_ over cute things, and happened to be quite the expert at getting under people's skin, it normally wasn't long before _someone _was screaming insults at her.

'Bye then,' still grinning, although it looked like a vein was about to burst on his forehead, Mika turned and cheerfully dragged his brother out of the room.

The remaining six all exchanged looks before bursting into laughter, unable to remain serious when in doing so, they'd all sink back into memories of darker times.

'P-priceless,' Yumi was struggling to breathe, something which earned her a worried look from Raku, 'I can't believe those two are related sometimes! No, make that most of the time!'

'Too right!' snickering, Midori and Chidori exchanged glances which only set them laughing harder. As they literally rolled around on the ground, clutching their sides and going blue in the faces, everyone else just kept stifling chuckles of their own.

Hana got up all of a sudden, shouted out something indecipherable nonsense, although it reality it was probably a bunch of swear words, and then she sauntered out of the room, no doubt to go back to finish her interrupted breakfast.

Yumeka cast a disapproving look at the red and black haired woman's back, not that Hana took any notice, and then she sighed before turning her attention back to her flower arranging. If indeed the boss was going to come over, then she would have to become the 'cleaning demon' again and fiercely order everyone to do chores. Unfortunately, Raku never gave in, even after Hana had, so she wasn't able to exploit him as well when it came to tidying up. Already thinking up battle plans, the woman's expression turned worryingly determined.

Chidori and Midori caught Yumeka's look and, guessing that the 'cleaning demon' was about to be revived in full force, jumped up and attempted to make a run for it, although they already knew that, since they weren't going to leave the Realm, it would be pretty easy to find them. Still, the hide-and-seek was always fun, especially when they were hiding.

Yumi, still smiling optimistically, stood up and wandered after Hana, pondering the fact that they'd all decided to release their pasts properly. She thought it was a good decision but she couldn't help but assume she and Raku would go over everything one more time before setting it aside properly. No doubt it would still pop up occasionally, but it was better than an annual event – or torture session – which forced them to fish out their memories again.

Raku pictured the boss sitting in one of the couches and his customary scowl was almost replaced with a grin. The other young man wasn't exactly awkward around them, or incredibly condescending or something like that. It was actually the opposite, really, because the boss never did anything to assert superiority over them, and normally he just acted like a friend would. That might have been what made them respect him so much, because with their personalities – namely himself and Hana – being ordered about never went down well.

Anyway, the _real_ reason they made an effort to clean up and the likes, was simply because Yumeka used the boss' visits as an excuse to get everyone to tidy the house. If she wasn't around being terrifying, they'd welcome the man into their living room and have him wade through a layer of mess before excavating a seat to sit on.

Actually, that was exaggerating things just a _tiny_ bit, but it didn't really matter.

He was looking forwards to seeing the boss again, because they usually had great conversations about whatever took their fancy. He hoped the topic of conversation would be battle plans, because he could tell that, even after only just fully recovering from the last fight, everyone was itching to engage another blasted shinigami in combat.

'Hey, Yumeka,' when the blue haired woman glanced up, her expression blank, Raku grinned, 'Don't tell the others, but _you_ do know the boss couldn't care less if he met us in the middle of a swamp, or a pristinely tidy house . . . right?'

Hearing the sarcasm in his tone, Yumeka couldn't help but smile back, 'Of course, but like you said, as usual, I plan to make the most of this opportunity!'

'Right,' chuckling, Raku stood and walked from the room, leaving the woman to her ikebana, and then he paused, considering what he should do for the rest of the day.

Having so much free time on his hands wasn't unusual, but somehow, with all of the hungry anticipation in the atmosphere, it was hard to do nothing.

The Soul Society better watch out, because they weren't done yet.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

A bit of information going into the pasts of those from the Realm of Truth, and Mika and Miku as well. I'm not sure if it's the same for everyone, but I can totally picture Raku casually saying that he destroyed a quarter of the Seireitei before walking off into another dimension.

I'm thinking of doing another chapter some time going into greater detail on Yumi and Raku's pasts, but we'll see . . . I'll do my best.

Anyway, the first line in this chapter completely caught me off guard, but I didn't bother changing it, so Hana and her milk ended up being the introduction. Also, imagining all six of them traversing Karakura Town - because I'm sure they shop there - and 'buying' items is rather amusing. And the toilet paper and natto, well . . . they were included on an especially rendom whim of mine.

Next chapter will be the revelation of Likara's fate . . . thanks again for reading.


	32. Chapter 31: Questionable

_Chapter 31: Questionable_

Izuru fiddled nervously with a loose thread at the edge of his shihakusho, distantly thinking he should probably get it fixed up at some point, while watching with trepidation as the final pieces were laid in place. His expression was probably far grimmer than the situation would normally require, but considering everything that made him Kira, it was a remarkable feat that a slight tense frown was all the worry he was displaying. His dark blue eyes were fixed on the shinigami before him as he was given a progress report, even if he was only half listening.

'Good, good,' his tone, although melancholy, was determined, 'We have to make sure this is going to be good, because everything is so shaky for our Division at the moment,'

A couple of the shinigami working nearby paused and gave their Lieutenant grins, albeit slightly worn out ones. They'd been working since the night before, non-stop, and they weren't done yet. If they weren't done . . . it would be a pretty sad occasion.

'Keep working, I'm going out for a moment,' giving everyone a self-conscious smile, Izuru quickly exited the room, looking about in an almost suspicious way, and then hurried off out of the Third Division.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō glared at the paper on his desk, the little black characters seeming to laugh at him and shift the strokes which made them so that they were utterly indecipherable, and he bit back what had to be his one thousandth sigh that day.<p>

He wouldn't have had to work so hard if his Lieutenant had actually been of any assistance that morning. However, Matsumoto was snoozing on the couch, occasionally giggling randomly or blabbering something or another about whatever appeared in her dreaming mind, which could be anything and he really didn't want to think about it.

Another thing he didn't want to think about was a certain shinigami who had, that very morning, been released from the Fourth Division's General Emergency Relief Station.

Said shinigami had spent the last three days since her waking in her private hospital room, recovering her strength, and being tended to directly by Unohana. Apparently the main form of treatment, apart from some minor kidō work to help her strength return, was lots and lots of decent food.

Tōshirō paused for a moment, after imagining what Unohana would have presented food wise, and then he quickly stood up, moved into the nearest corner of the room, crouched down and clapped his hands over his mouth, turquoise eyes closed tightly with the effort of not laughing.

Matsumoto had been so terribly shocked when he'd given her that expensive sake three days ago, that he was almost certain that if she saw him laughing, she'd have some sort of fit and possibly suffer some mental damage and have to be confined to a special room in the Fourth until she had recovered.

If such a recovery was possible, because considering her personality-

Then again, she had still consumed the alcohol, something he'd heard in a roundabout way from Abarai, who'd apparently been speaking to Hisagi, who'd seen Matsumoto offering Izuru a tiny little cup of the expensive sake. For some reason, the fact that his Lieutenant had put someone's life before her own, at least when it came to sake – he'd guessed she'd suspect it to be poisoned – didn't surprise him much at all. It was just another Matsumoto thing.

Anyhow, since having a lazy Lieutenant was probably better than not having one at all – despite that, his eye twitched even thinking about Matsumoto – she couldn't see or hear him laugh.

Hence the reason he was crouched in the corner like some mentally unstable person, and almost hyperventilating due to the absolute intense effort of _not_ laughing.

_No, I haven't had a random and unexplained personality change. No, I'm not suddenly going mad due to a build-up of stress. No, thinking about Likara sitting before a massive pile of high quality food dishes is just . . . hilarious_, he could imagine her expression perfectly, having seen her gaping over two average sized watermelons and a large pot of sukiyaki before, and consequently laughing about it just seemed perfectly natural.

A throwback to old times.

However, despite all that, the Head Captain's decision that morning on the matter had raised some eyebrows, mainly in the group of captains, because they were the only ones who'd really been 'in' on the details of the situation. He wasn't sure if he thought the decision was right or wrong himself, but it was something that had kept him up late trying to figure it out.

And, turning away from a critical view of the current situation, and looking instead from a more personal one, what exactly was running through his head in regards to Likara?

* * *

><p>Likara's expression was deadpan as she surveyed the inside of the Third Division's eating hall, having just walked inside to escape the cold, something she would never usually do, and wouldn't have done if Unohana hadn't ordered her to 'stay out of the cold' with such a smile.<p>

Turquoise eyes scanned the room, noting that all of the long, low tables were tidily laid out and decked with some of the most extravagant food the Division members had managed to get a hold of, presumably after scouring the whole of the Seireitei for fine ingredients and talented cooks.

Seeing it reminded her of the food she'd had in the Fourth Division.

Apart from the food, there was a suspiciously large number of sake bottles placed on another table off to one side of the room, no doubt to be accessed later in the night. And even with her limited knowledge of nihonshu, she was able to guess that it was pretty high quality stuff.

Just as she was about to turn around, make her way to the barracks, and sort herself and everything else out, the young shinigami blinked and, in an 'oh how the hell could I have missed that' moment, she realised that everyone in her Division was currently sitting at their respective places at the tables.

_How_ she could _not_ have seen any of them in her inspection of the room, or sensed their reiatsu, was probably tribute to the fact that she wasn't yet 'one hundred per cent', as Unohana had said.

Still . . . it might have been a good thing for her to have realised that _now_, instead of later when it might have mattered that she was still weakened to the extent that her senses weren't communicating properly with her mind.

Raising one dark eyebrow questioningly, sharp turquoise gaze finding Izuru and pinning him mercilessly to the spot, although not after sweeping over everyone else, Likara spoke wryly, 'What's all this? You were so eager to get rid of me that you prepared a party in celebration? I'm touched,' there was some unexpected sarcasm in the young woman's tone.

'N-no, you've g-got it all wrong,' Kira had a mild heart attack before rising and hurrying over to where his young superior stood at the doorway, trying to explain while everyone else watched on in mild amusement, 'This isn't a celebration of your leaving!'

As she listened to what her Lieutenant was saying, or was trying to say, Likara couldn't help but wonder what type of information those in the ranks of the Gotei 13 under that of captain, had been told in regards to her and her position. It was practically impossible to tell whether or not Izuru believed she had been or hadn't been removed from her position as captain.

'Lieutenant Kira,' a young shinigami woman stood up and moved over to where her captain and Lieutenant stood, bowing politely before the pair, 'If you wouldn't mind, I could explain the situation to Captain Kuroiyami for you?' she smiled slightly and bowed again.

'Thank you,' heaving out a terribly deep sigh, Izuru took a slight step back and waited.

'Captain,' turning her attention to the turquoise eyed shinigami, the young woman spoke again, 'What I believe Lieutenant Kira was trying to tell you was that this party wasn't to celebrate your leaving the ranks of the Gotei 13,' she paused, making certain that Kuroiyami had heard and understood that part of the message, 'On the contrary,' she took a few steps back and made a sweeping gesture with one arm, indicating the occupants of the whole room, 'We're all here to celebrate your recovery and the Head Captain's decision to allow you to remains as our captain, the Captain of the Third Division,'

Before the word 'division' had even left her mouth, the whole room erupted into a cacophony of cheers and enthusiastic shouts.

Likara felt her eyes widen and a surprised smile tugged at her lips. It was an almost childish delight she experienced at that moment when she realised that she really had been accepted and welcomed into the Third Division.

And to think not so long ago, she had still held a little bit of hatred and bitterness in her heart.

'Ahahaha~,' before she even realised what she was doing, Likara found herself laughing quietly at the whole situation, one hand pressed to her lips as she tried to mask the action.

The whole room went dead silent, and if anyone had so much as breathed, or shifted even slightly, or blinked at the unexpected event occurring, it seemed like the air would go _snap_.

'C-captain Kuroiyami-,' someone dared to say something, but no one would ever own up to doing so . . . not that there would have been any punishment had they done so, 'Are you-,'

'Are you _laughing_?' it ended up being someone else who finished off the question, because the first speaker had promptly gone into a frozen and completely unresponsive state of shock.

'_N-no_,' still trying in vain to stifle her chuckles, Likara turned away from the room slightly, eyes half closed with the effort. It had been a long, long time since she'd had a reason to laugh, and probably even longer since she had actually made such a carefree sound.

'O-of course I'm not,' straightening her bent shoulders and trying to resume a nonchalant expression, something which didn't work as well as she'd hoped, the turquoise eyed captain gave one last faint laugh before walking further into the room, up to her usual spot beside her Lieutenant, who had somehow managed to drift back unnoticed while everyone else stared at Likara in a mixture of genuine, open-mouthed surprise and something akin to . . . fear?

A stoic and cold captain was one thing . . . but a stoic and cold captain who could suddenly laugh in a way that was reminiscent of an overworked high school girl who was randomly given a holiday . . . and then brush the matter aside as if it were nothing, or hadn't even happened . . . that was on a whole new level of scary.

But then again, they all respected Captain Kuroiyami, and no matter what new and potentially frightening thing she came up with next – although such situations were more than incredibly rare – they would still stand behind her as the shinigami of her Division.

'Er . . .' once everyone was seated in their proper positions, Izuru attempted to lighten the considerably tense, or maybe just shell-shocked, atmosphere, 'We should eat! . . . Captain?'

'Yes, let's eat,' giving everyone an indifferent look, although the shadow of a smile could still be seen hovering on her lips, Likara shook her head slightly in amusement at the whole matter, 'And everyone . . .' they all looked up, some with food halfway to their mouths, clamped tightly between their chopsticks, expressions a fusion of curiosity and wariness, 'Thank you,'

'Haha,' laughing self-consciously, Kira answered for the group, 'You're welcome. It's just great that you're well and back here in the Third where you-,' he cut himself off suddenly.

No one finished off his sentence, and they all went on eating and drinking, their laughter and joking conversation filling the hall quickly.

However, despite that, Likara couldn't help but smile internally, _Where I belong . . . that sounds just about right, doesn't it? I never would've believed it if someone had told me that last year, even if I was already going through the Academy at that time. Hmm, and it's not just these shinigami who make me feel that way . . . but then again, Tōshirō always made me feel like I truly belonged, no matter where we were._

* * *

><p>Tōshirō twitched slightly as a blot of ink appeared on the document where he'd accidentally rested his brush. It was late, probably midnight, give or take an hour or so, and he still had a considerably amount of work to do.<p>

Recalling what Matsumoto had suddenly appeared to say, he frowned. Not because she'd just raced into the room, blurted out the words, and then vanished before he could even open his mouth to order her to actually do some work.

'_It's so crazy over at the Third right now! Looks like somewhere I'd totally wanna be! You wouldn't believe what Kira's telling everyone! And I'm pretty sure even the captain's had one too many cups of sake as well as everyone else!'_

'Likara? Drinking?' the two words, strung together in quick succession, sounded so peculiar, that Tōshirō had to pause and repeat himself a couple of times before he could even begin to consider the possibility that maybe his friend really _had_ gotten drunk.

He would _never_ have imagined that she would even touch sake, let alone become intoxicated. Then again, because of that strong suspicion of his, she'd probably only had a single sip and lost her senses completely.

It was an exceptionally worrying thought, especially since he was certain Unohana would have strictly ordered any of her other patients to stay away from alcohol until they were completely better. She mightn't have thought she'd have needed to say something to Likara. After all, her appearance was deceptive of her true age.

As he silently stressed over whether or not Likara was alright, the white haired captain suddenly sensed a familiar presence appear not too far from where he was, and he shoved his chair back, half turning.

Before he could react properly or think further on why she would have come to this area of the Seireitei, especially if her Division was holding a celebratory party, Kuroiyami Likara appeared on the windowsill, pose surprisingly perfect, balance uninterrupted . . . strange, especially for someone who was supposedly drunk.

With a flutter of dark robes, and a flash of black and silver hair, the young shinigami jumped down, landing directly before Tōshirō's turned chair, and she reached out to grasp one of his hands, pressing something to his palm.

Once again, the white haired captain couldn't react, something which was happening far too often for his liking (although he hoped it was just because he was tired) and then Likara leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his.

Utterly dumbfounded, Tōshirō just watched blankly as she turned, the faintest glimmer of a smile on her features, and vanished once more, out into the darkness of the night.

About five minutes later, after the bemusement had worn off slightly, the young shinigami looked down at his hand and then, much to his irritation, the puzzlement re-emerged in full force, leaving him reeling in confusion for another long moment.

It appeared to be half of a circle. Or, to be far more accurate, half of something which might, as a whole, resemble a taijitu. The turquoise stone was cool to touch, and there was a miniature dragon coiled on its surface. If it was a gift, albeit an entirely unexpected one, then Tōshirō was at a complete loss of how he was supposed to react.

Being a shinigami captain didn't mean you were necessarily knowledgeable in daily, 'human' matters, such as understanding emotions and expressing thoughts. On the contrary, there were quite a few of the captains whose true thoughts were about as easy to read as the emotions from rocks, or floorboards, or some tatami . . . or something else that was impossible to read.

Anyhow, as his fingers closed around the stone once more, Tōshirō couldn't help but wonder if Likara was actually more inebriated that she'd appeared and, if so, how was he supposed to explain what she'd done to her when she was sober?

The dilemma was one which had the young captain wanting to bite his fingernails . . . something which, incidentally, he'd _never_ done before . . . but instead of doing such an activity, Tōshirō instead stood up, moved away from the papers still lying on his desk, and he made his way directly to the Tenth Division's barracks.

Perhaps things would become clearer in the morning, after a good rest . . . or perhaps not.

It was one of those give or take situations.

And nothing that had happened did anything to ease his bewilderment regarding what Likara had done as soon as she'd woken from her coma.

He couldn't exactly ask her if she'd remembered, because it was physically impossible for him to speak the words.

He couldn't just go on acting as if nothing had happened at all, that was psychologically impossible.

Something had to be done, although how or when, Hitsugaya Tōshirō had absolutely no idea at all.

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of her room, Matsumoto Rangiku woke with a start and shivered violently her sky blue eyes wide and filled with a most frightening emotion. A wickedly sly grin flashed across her still half-asleep features, and she nodded with lazy satisfaction at what she had apparently decided somewhere in the midst of her unusual but thrilling dream.<p>

So what if something absolutely terrible had happened the last time?

She wasn't the type to give up after only one failed attempt! She would _never_ give up on a goal she deemed so important that it was worth risking herself to complete it.

Assembling the team would be a piece of cake. Talking them into helping her would also be far below the level of a proper challenge. Avoiding the captains in question would be easier than last time, if she stayed on her guard and was far more careful with her actions.

There are some things which, in the eyes of Rangiku, just had to be done, at some point or another. This one was going to require some definite thought, to build on the base idea she'd dreamt up just moments before. However, since she skipped out on her Lieutenant duties, and spent most of her time avoiding her captain and annoying everyone else, there would be more than enough opportunities for her to get the idea perfect before setting things in motion.

'Teehee,' her chuckle was hardly heard, and even she wondered afterwards if she'd even made a sound at all, 'I can't wait, but this time I cannot barge in unprepared! This time, no matter the great perils that will undoubtedly await me . . . I will prevail!'

Mumbling that and other such barely comprehensible nonsense, the strawberry blonde drifted back into her deep, plan-filled sleep.

If anyone had heard a single word, they'd have been more than worried.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So Likara got to stay! Although I hope I didn't make that too obvious for anyone.

Izuru and everyone in the Third must've gone to a whole heap of effort to make the celebratory party a success . . . and to think Likara actually wondered if they were just happy at the thought that she might have been leaving! Goodness!

Toshiro, Likara . . . you two have some serious issues when it comes to being direct. They're frank almost to the point of fault with most people, but with each other, everything suddenly becomes a game of who can act in the most vexing manner, and who can pretend not to be affected at all by the other.  
>At the moment, it looks like Likara is winning in the first category, but maybe Toshiro has the upper hand in the latter . . . maybe indeed.<p>

Still, it remains to be seen whether Likara had actually planned to give Toshiro a gift, or was simply not thinking clearly at the time. Do note that before that night, she'd never consumed any sake at all. And it wouldn't be too presumptuous to assume that it would've only taken the tiniest of tastes to have her slip from clear thinking.

And what in the world is Matsumoto planning now? By the sounds of it though, it seems like she finally plucked up enough courage to give her previously ill-fated investigation another shot. Oh well, wonder how it'll pan out for her this time . . .

Thanks as always! And my apologies for the considerably slowed update rate . . . busyness is a curse for chapter writing.


	33. Chapter 32: Mischief Ended

_Chapter 32: Mischief Ended_

_Birthday . . . I guess it had to come around some time_, as she stared blankly at the members of her Division as they chanted some kind of song which had something to do with birthdays, Likara resisted the urge to hiss or sigh, _Although I already wish it hadn't, but that's usual._

Something about 'birthday' put her on edge, but she had no idea what that would be.

Sometime had passed since the last time her Division had held a party of any sort, the last probably being after she'd woken from her coma, but what bothered her was how in the world they'd known that the twenty-fifth of December was even her birthday at all.

It irritated to think someone had gone behind her back and told so many people which day was the one she'd been born on. Then again, she had no idea how long they'd known. After all, this party lay-out looked rather well planned. Perhaps some months in advance . . .

'Thank you everyone, I'm . . . I'm sure I'll enjoy myself,' there was definitely something irritating her about the whole concept of 'birthdays', and it made her head ache in the most uncomfortable of ways. There was no rational explanation and it almost made her want to get up and run away, hiding from those who seemed intent on making her uncomfortable.

How completely innocent they were with their cheery grins and their proud words as they wished her a 'happy birthday' and chattered on about whatever came to their minds.

Sitting down slowly, the young captain settled her mind into an almost frozen state, and instead of focusing on the present, she let her thoughts wander to another time, not so long in the past. It almost made her smile remembering how absolutely baffled Tōshirō had been when she'd arrived at the Tenth Division to give him that small gift.

She really hoped he'd thought her to be too drunk to think clearly, one of the reasons she'd purposely made sure that Matsumoto had noticed her acting rather uncharacteristically. And how had she guessed the woman would pop her head in to see what was happening? Because whenever there was a party, Rangiku just had to witness it happening . . . of course.

If she hadn't have been able to hide behind such an excuse, there would have been no way that she'd ever have approached Tōshirō in such a way, and to give him such a present.

Affected by a strange reiatsu, waking from a deep coma, pretending to be very drunk . . . were the only times she could show her true feelings always in such questionable situations?

It really did seem so.

Sighing properly, and glad that everyone was too busy being loud to notice, Likara turned her turquoise gaze to the doors of the hall, half hoping a certain white haired captain would be there to encourage her to keep fighting to become a more approachable person.

After all, she hadn't always been so cold . . . but the time before she had first been detached from all those light and beautiful emotions was a long, long way back in her past.

* * *

><p>'Hinamori?'<p>

'Here!'

'Be _quiet_ . . . Abarai?'

'Here,'

'More enthusiasm! Ikkaku?'

'Uh!'

'Don't _uh_ me, answer properly! Even if you were surprised and trying not to show it! Being all uncomfortable about it doesn't help anybody! Yumichika?'

'I'm here,'

'More enthusiasm from you too! . . . Kira?'

There was a long, slightly awkward pause, before Rangiku finally remembered - like everyone else had already - that indeed Izuru was still in the eating hall with his captain and everyone else from the Third Division, blissfully unaware of what was awaiting him in the very near future. His absence was something that caused a barrier to be placed between her and instant success, but she wasn't without an amazing but simple plan.

'Okay everyone! My captain should arrive soon, or at least it seemed like he was going to come at some point from what I heard him muttering earlier on today,' after much planning and deliberation, Matsumoto had finally set her scheme in motion once more, although the time since Kuroiyami had woken, and the time now . . . it was kind of considerable, 'Once he does, there should be sufficient time to grab Kira and get out of here. Has everyone got that?'

'Why are we running away? I thought we were supposed to be looking out for the two captains?' Hinamori sounded vexed. 'Sounded', because it was too dark to see anyone's faces and so the whole conversation was going on without anyone really knowing where the other people in the group were. Except Matsumoto, who was holding onto Momo and Renji, for some reason thinking that one of those two was probably going to make a run for it first.

'We _are_,' Rangiku put on an exaggeratedly exasperated tone, and she squeezed Hinamori's arm tightly, causing the girl to yelp quietly, 'But if either of them sense our reiatsu, all grouped together _again_, then . . . we're _dead meat_!'

There was one audible gulp, and the sounds of a few more people shifting uncomfortably. No one had forgotten the consequences that had been harshly laid down on them last time.

'And why _now_ are we doing this again? Why not right after Captain Kuroiyami woke up?' Ikkaku sounded annoyed, although it was probably for no real reason, 'Huh?'

'Because even after Captain Kuroiyami woke up, my captain was still kind of gloomy. Not much, but with my supreme intelligence and emotion sensing skills,' no one chose to comment on Matsumoto's extremely obvious self-praise, 'I could still detect a bit of gloominess! However!' she might have raised a hand dramatically, but no one could see properly to know for sure, although they all had their suspicions, 'For some reason, nearing this very day, that dark pessimism has lifted like stormy clouds clearing from the sky to reveal the beautiful blue!' once again, no one chose to comment on her overly-dramatic choice of words, 'I immediately suspected something, and when Izuru accidentally let slip that the twenty-fifth was his captain's birthday . . . I heard that he heard it when she talked in her sleep one day . . . anyway, when I heard that, I was certain that my captain's mood change had something to do with that knowledge,' this time they all knew she had gestured wildly, because she slapped Renji across the face and he shouted out loudly in protest, 'And I decided that I just _had_ to get you lot together so we could find out the _truth_,'

'So this is why we have to kidnap Kira and then follow Captain Hitsugaya around _everywhere_ he goes?' Yumichika, for some unknown reason, sounded less narcissistic and more sceptical. It _could_ have been because of the absolute trauma the consequences of the last 'truth-finding' attempt had left on him . . . he'd hidden in his room for weeks . . . but one couldn't be certain. However, once again, they all had their suspicions.

'Of course, of course,' there was a wicked chuckle threatening to overwhelm Rangiku, but she contained herself, knowing that if Renji's unexpected shout hadn't been enough to blow their already fragile cover, then her enthusiastic laughter most certainly would, 'Let's go,'

'Why?' Momo looked around, squinting in the gloom as she tried to figure out why there was a sudden need for movement, 'Oh . . . _oh_,' her exclamation came rather abruptly as she suddenly registered the familiar feel of Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu, 'You _were_ right,'

'Of course I was! I _always_ am,' preening, Rangiku shuffled everyone forwards, 'Ready?'

'It's not like we have much choice at all-,' Renji was interrupted when Matsumoto agreed with a 'that's absolutely right', but he did finish up his sentence, 'So yeah . . . ready,'

'Brilliant!' feeling positively elated, Rangiku didn't hesitate to lead the way towards the Third Division's eating hall. She had her reiatsu under tight control and she could only hope the others did too. If they were found, tailing Hitsugaya from a 'safe' distance, then who knew what type of evil punishment one, or both, of the two cold captains would shove at them.

No . . . 'shove' was hardly the right word.

Whatever consequence they'd get, would be handed over in such a controlled, cold and unemotional way, that Matsumoto was sure she'd be shaking from fear for weeks.

As such, she was practically praying that they didn't get caught, because if they weren't caught, how could they be punished?

* * *

><p>Tōshirō frowned faintly when he registered the concealed presences some distance behind him as he appeared on the rooftop of one of the Fifth Division buildings. There reiatsu was surprisingly well concealed, considering who he knew his followers to be, but nevertheless, he'd felt them with considerable ease.<p>

Now he was concerned as to why Hinamori, who he'd been planning on visiting briefly to drop of a document that was meant for her but had appeared on his desk for no apparent reason at all, was somewhere behind him in the company of his Lieutenant, Abarai, and those two from the Eleventh Division. He was honestly surprised he didn't sense Kira there too, taking everything into consideration.

Based upon their previous record of activity, the white haired captain was almost certain that the group was up to no good. And, if the last experience wasn't a clear enough encounter, then the fact that he'd been sure he'd heard Matsumoto muttering about the Third Division practically compounded his suspicions.

And, quite bluntly, he wasn't happy with that at all.

_Matsumoto . . . up to no good again. But why now of all times . . . she really does have an uncanny way to make a nuisance of herself,_ sighing tiredly, the young captain tried to figure out what he should do.

It would be like sealing his own fate if he went to see Likara when that lot was following him at such a close distance. Rangiku would _never_ ever forget it if she saw and somehow interpreted events as 'evidence' which would, most probably, make her seriously believe he _did_ had some sort of 'connection' with the Captain of the Third Division.

Which, in actual fact, was absolutely right . . . but of course, Rangiku didn't have to know that.

A slight smirk replacing his customary scowl, Tōshirō waited until he was certain his 'shadows' had located him, and then he vanished, disappearing and appearing in quick succession, always waiting until he sensed them again before moving away.

It was like a game of tag, except for the fact that they would never catch him.

Tōshirō smirked properly when he realised that they were no longer behind him, even though he could still slightly sense Matsumoto's reiatsu on the opposite side of the Seireitei.

It was probably a bad thing, all in all, that he could lose them so easily. Especially considering they were supposed to be high ranking officers in the Gotei 13.

However, at that present moment, it really turned out to be most convenient for him.

Still feeling rather satisfied, the image of Matsumoto's frustrated face floating around in his head making it hard to keep his scowl in place, the white haired captain vanished once again, this time in the direction of the Third Division.

* * *

><p>Likara finished saying goodnight to a well and truly intoxicated Kira and then, while she wondered if she should ask someone else who didn't drink and, as such, was sober, to make sure he made it to his room in the barracks, she sensed something which made her blink involuntarily. Momentarily forgetting her Lieutenant, she looked around in surprise.<p>

'Role reversal,' there was a definite hint of a smirk in the tone, and a touch of reminiscence.

Raising an eyebrow, the black and silver haired captain turned around slowly, hardly surprised – although she instinctively felt the urge to jolt – to see Hitsugaya Tōshirō standing there, arms folded and the afore-detected smirk barely hidden on his lips.

'You're right . . . I'm surprised you can remember,' her own thoughts flashed back to the days when she'd crept up behind Tōshirō while he wandered around his grandmother's house, completely undetected the vast majority of occasions, and she smiled wryly.

'Are you now,' sounded preoccupied all of a sudden, Tōshirō looked to one side, as if seeing something she could only begin to imagine, 'Hmm,' there was a dark humour in his voice now, 'I'm sure they're all having a brilliant time right about now,' meeting her gaze suddenly, the young captain seemed to relax a little more and he returned her tentative smile with an equally hidden one.

It was strange the way that they, unlike anybody else really, could show their brighter expressions in such a subtle way that, to almost everyone, they'd go unnoticed.

'Here,' passing something to her in a way that had her reaching out to take it without even realising it, Tōshirō once again twisted his head to glance around, that smirk still on his face.

Likara felt a faint frown replace her smile, and for an instant she thought that Tōshirō was returning her gift. Then, as she moved into the faint light cast by a nearby lit lantern, she realised, with a surge of guilt, that it wasn't the gift she'd given him, but one he was, apparently giving her. To her credit, they were almost the exact same shape and size.

Bright turquoise eyes widened slightly as Likara realised that the icy blue stone, with its coiled silver dragon, was the other half of the one she'd presented to Tōshirō. How he'd acquired it, she had no idea, because during her searching, she'd never found it.

'Tōshirō-,' trying to think of something to say had never been harder than right then.

Looking back at her once more, the other young captain gave her another slight smile, this one a little less ironic, and then he interrupted her failing attempts to thank him, 'Glad you like it, you're very welcome. Now . . . let's go then,' before she could protest, or even ask what he was talking about, the white haired captain had grasped her forearm lightly and vanished with a sudden shunpo.

* * *

><p>'Never give up. Never give up. Don't give up. Never give up. We're not giving up,' Matsumoto's monotonous, but determination filled, chanting was getting on everyone's nerves but her own, 'Never give up. Don't give up. We'll never give up. We will prevail!'<p>

'Matsumoto,' Renji had well and truly had _enough_ of this aimless wandering through the Seireitei as they tried to locate the two young captains. It had all seemed easy, just a few moments before, because both Hitsugaya and Kuroiyami's reiatsu had been firmly located in the Third Division. Now, however, it was anyone's guess where the pair had vanished to.

'Wh-at?' elongating the word in a way that, had anyone else delivered it, would have been frightening, Rangiku cast her piercing blue gaze on the red headed Lieutenant, 'Hmm?'

'Nothing,' sighing in defeat, and hoping his captain wasn't currently wondering where the hell he was, Renji simply turned his head aside and tried to work out a way to escape.

Like the previous two hundred and something attempts, nothing emerged in his mind.

'I sense Shiro-chan's reiatsu!' Momo, apparently forgetting she had company, referred to her old friend in the way he most despised. Blinking, she came back to reality and turned to Kira, the blonde man still looking as spaced out as he had when they first abducted him on his way to his room.

So what if they'd forced medicine down his throat that was supposed to alleviate the effects of alcohol, he still seemed pretty . . . out of it.

'Kira . . . your captain is with Captain Hitsugaya, is she not?' being a friend of his, she attempted to make him relax a little. However, due to some things, all of which were directly connected to Matsumoto, Izuru's mind had done an automatic shut down so as to avoid taking any psychological damage when Rangiku's plan failed and the punishment was dished out.

'Kira,' trying to work out what was wrong with him, Hinamori took a step closer and peered upwards through the gloom, attempting to get a better view of his face, 'Are you feeling oka-,'

'Move it!' upon hearing Momo's innocently murmured words, Rangiku had whirled into a storm of sudden motion, pushing and shoving them all in the direction the young Lieutenant had been facing when she'd spoken before, 'We have to go! _Now!_ So move, move, move, move!'

She didn't even notice how people were colliding with each other in her flurry of haste. If she had, they she probably would've stopped briefly to tease Izuru and Momo for the blushes on their faces.

'Give it up would you!' Renji's shout went unnoticed, as did Ikkaku's even less politely worded attempts to make Matsumoto leave him alone.

Yumichika, who had surprisingly hardly spoken throughout the whole experience, probably because he too was reacting in a similar way to Izuru, especially when thinking about the previous punishment, simply followed quietly, his face oddly pale. Momo and Izuru were caught up in the rush as well, once again playing the game of denial and not looking at one another.

'Don't worry everyone, once we have our proof, you can all go home and I won't bother you again,' everyone immediately gained some more life and enthusiasm and Matsumoto's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger without splitting her face in half.

What she didn't add to her apparently bribing speech was 'for a day or two at most'.

If the others hadn't been so fed up with running around in the cold of the night, then they probably would've questioned the intelligence of thinking Rangiku would ever properly exclude them from her schemes. No matter how hard they tried to delude themselves into thinking they were safe from her, she always ended up proving them so very, very wrong.

And usually in the most spectacularly terrible way possible.

'There's only so much mental trauma one can take,' speaking in a distant way, as if he really had removed everything but his physical body from the realm of reality, Izuru blinked and, most unfortunately for him, found himself running through the Seireitei, chasing after Matsumoto, 'Oh dear . . . I thought that was just a nightmare . . . it seems I was very wrong,'

'Don't worry, I'm sure it can be as bad as last time,' having grabbed Izuru's arm to prevent Matsumoto from otherwise trying to 'wake' him, Momo smiled at him encouragingly, 'And we didn't even get the worst of the punishment, so why should it be any different this time?'

Whether or not she knew how optimistic she was being, Kira couldn't tell. Still, it did kind of make him feel that it wasn't really the end of the world and, if they did get caught _again_, he wouldn't die because of whatever retribution the two young captains thought up.

'Eek! Idon' . . . IcanhardlythinkandIdon'tknowwhattodoanymore!' Matsumoto's words were coming out in some of the most sophisticated gibberish that any of the other shinigami had ever heard. Standing just a short distance behind her, they couldn't see what she had seen when she'd peered around the street corner.

Still, if it was enough to have elicited that reaction from someone as . . . _tenacious_ as Matsumoto Rangiku, then they weren't sure they wanted to.

'Matsumoto!' releasing Kira's arm, Momo moved forwards, hissing quietly and staring at the strawberry blonde concernedly, 'What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you want to go home?'

The young Lieutenant wanted to go home. She was sure Kira, Abarai, and Madarame and Yumichika would want to return to their Division's barracks right about now.

So, would Matsumoto be willing to give up now? Her reaction of saying something which might be translated along the lines of 'I don't know what to do' suggested that this might be the perfect opportunity for them to convince her to give up the whole 'mission'.

'No,' she was visibly shaking, her pupils dilated and almost completely blotting out the pale blue of her usually sparkling eyes, 'I-,' Rangiku clutched her sides as if holding herself together in one piece, 'It's-,' no one even thought to actually look around the corner themselves, they were too busy watching Matsumoto as she struggled to speak, 'It's so-,'

Just when they thought she was about to have a heart attack or some other sudden and shocking ailment, Matsumoto Rangiku seemed to explode in a way that made them all nearly jump from their skins.

* * *

><p>Likara and Tōshirō walked side by side down the paved street, hardly caring where they were walking, and too busy talking quietly to even notice their surroundings much. Considering the fact that a rather large amount of time had passed since they'd really had a chance to talk properly about the events in their pasts, they had a great deal to talk about.<p>

Tōshirō wanted to know what Likara had been doing after he'd gone to the Academy, and Likara wanted to know what _he'd_ been doing since they parted that day. After all, she only knew what everyone else did about the actions of each of the captains before she'd become one.

Consequently, when a certain strawberry blonde haired woman leapt from around a corner and let out an ear-splitting scream of a variation of the word 'cute', both of them jolted in surprise, heads snapping up and glares fixing the now frozen Lieutenant to the spot.

Before Rangiku could even attempt to run, or apologise for her headache-inducing scream, Likara disappeared and then reappeared behind her, herding the whole group out into the open with little more than a chilling glare.

Tōshirō continued to walk forwards, his own face expressionless as he gazed evenly at his trembling Lieutenant, 'Matsumoto, what a surprise to see you out here at this time,' his tone too was perfectly unemotional, except for a hint of icy irony, 'And Hinamori and everyone else too . . . what _should_ we do to you?'

As if on an afterthought, the white haired captain's reiatsu surged, sending frost sweeping across the paving stones and cooling the air.

'C-captain . . .' trying to think of something to say in your defence, especially after completely ruining your own plans by being unable to cope with seeing two young shinigami captains deep in conversation, looking like the closest of friends, and being absolutely _adorable_ . . . was very hard.

It would have been difficult for anyone, and Matsumoto was no exception at all, 'Y-you see, I . . . I wasn't talking about you two,' she laughed breathlessly.

'No?' this time it was Likara who spoke, and the cool contempt in her voice had everyone freezing once more, 'Well then, _who_ were you referring to with that undignified shout?'

Izuru, trying and failing to catch his captain's piercing turquoise gaze in the hope of being pardoned, shuffled sideways involuntarily and knocked into Renji. Who, in turn, slammed into both Yumichika _and_ Ikkaku, and then the pair fell forwards onto the ground. Matsumoto got caught up in the tumble somewhere and soon everyone except Hinamori was sprawled in undignified heaps on the ground.

Then, as if fate was having too much fun to stop at that, Momo tried to step away from Izuru, just in case she stood on his fingers, and she tripped backwards over Renji, landing with a thump on Rangiku, who let out a surprised yelp.

'Well isn't this convenient,' the two captains spoke in unison as they reached forwards.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, the whole group of Seated Officers found themselves blinking in surprise as they registered themselves to be inside an empty room, perhaps in the Third Division.<p>

'You were all caught red-handed,' Likara couldn't help the tiny bit of mocking which crept into her mostly expressionless tone, 'And now, I think something should be done, don't you?'

Seeing the blank look on the girl-captain's face, all six of them paled and Matsumoto threw herself forwards, 'No! Please! Don't humiliate us again!' somehow she found herself referring to everyone, not just herself, 'I'll beg for all of us! Not the humiliation!'

From the looks on Yumichika, Izuru, Hinamori, and Renji's faces, they shared the same sentiments. Ikkaku wasn't even looking at Likara, so it appeared that he couldn't have cared less. After all, out of all of them, he'd always been the least affected by the punishment.

'I'm surprised,' true to her words, Likara's expression, or mostly her eyes, displayed some astonishment, 'Well . . . I guess I won't do anything to humiliate you this time then . . . if Tōshirō agrees?' glancing over at him, she translated his casual shrug as an indication that it was up to her, and then she spoke again to the group, 'However,'

At that, they all went pale. Even Madarame this time, because he knew a dangerous person when he saw one. Usually he would run recklessly to challenge them, but there was something about the young captain's expression that suggested that would be a _very_ stupid thing to do.

'If you tell _anyone_ that Captain Hitsugaya,' the formality made her throat go slightly dry, and she barely suppressed a wince, 'And I knew each other when we were in the Rukongai,' she was purposefully admitting some of the truth so that Matsumoto wouldn't attempt anything again, 'Then I _will not_ hesitate to _kill you_,'

Likara's expression was perfectly serious.

That was the one thing that immediately made Rangiku decide then and there that, now that they knew that the two young captains _did_ share a connection, the investigation would be dropped once and for all.

It was absolutely final.

'Y-yes, Captain Kuroiyami. We will _never_ say a word,'

When Likara's gaze fell on Matsumoto, it shifted to a glare, and the woman promptly turned whiter that Tōshirō's hair.

The teal eyed captain himself was simply watching with some dark amusement as the whole even played out. He thought that maybe he was being a bit hard on Matsumoto, but then again . . . she never ceased causing him trouble, did she?

Surely a bit of a scare would help to keep her in line, even if it was only for a day or two.

'All of you go back to your respective Divisions' barracks,' walking forwards, Tōshirō motioned for them to leave, 'Don't stop until you get there, or I'll have to have a few words with your captains,'

That statement really only applied to Abarai, since Kenpachi wouldn't have cared at all, Momo didn't have a captain, Izuru was Likara's Lieutenant, and Tōshirō _was_ Matsumoto's captain, but the general meaning was the same.

Since they were technically subordinates of Hitsugaya and Kuroiyami anyway, on a broader scale, they could still be punished by them and hardly anyone would raise an eyebrow.

'Yes, captains,'

After that, when all of them had vanished with some of their best shunpo, Likara turned to Tōshirō and, after a moment of silence, both of them chuckled dryly.

'She'll find someone else to terrorise, I hope,' Likara sighed as she left the room, intent on getting back to her own rooms now that everything was sorted out. She'd had a long day. The birthday thing hadn't helped. But talking with the other young captain had given her a brief respite from the aggravation of 'birthday'.

'How frightening for them,' turning in the direction of the Tenth Division, Tōshirō shook his head slightly, 'Oh well,'

'Oh well indeed,' hiding her smile in the shadows, Likara began to walk off, knowing the way through the Third Division so well that the darkness hardly fazed her, 'Goodnight,'

Looking back, she was just in time to see Tōshirō vanish with a slight disturbance in the air the only sign that he'd even been there.

Well, some things would never change, but tonight one large thing had.

And she couldn't have been more glad for it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I am so, so sorry for the gap in updating! And also for not mentioning the time-skip in the Author's Note for the last chapter. It isn't as large as the last one, but still . . . sorry.

Likara's birthday . . . Matsumoto's final attempt to figure out the connection between Likara and Toshiro - she actually did find out in the end, but only because Likara told her . . . that's practically the main points of this chapter.

I do wonder why Likara was so uncomfortable with the concept of 'birthday'-s. I guess the reason remains to be seen.

Ah well, thanks for reading! And once again, my apologies for the late update.


	34. Chapter 33: Reward in Blood

_Chapter 33: Reward in Blood_

'Ya'll ready?' there was a humming, dangerous anticipation resonating in the woman's tone, and she cuffed the white haired teenager beside her over the head, extremely casually, 'Us three'll do some serious damage. Well, you two will, but I get to come in for the party afterwards,' she laughed, not worried by the fact.

'I don't understand how you can be happy when you don't even get to do the first acts of destruction,' grinning wildly, Mika turned to his brother, voice low but filled with that same starved eagerness, 'We move in first, right? Then when everything's nice and crumbling, we all go in for the kill, yeah?'

He knew the whole plan off by heart, but that didn't stop him asking. Somehow hearing Miku explaining everything again and again in his measured and familiar tone just made him _that_ much more excited about what was to come. He was practically sparking with energy.

'I refuse to repeat myself _again_. This has to be the five hundredth time you have asked that,' rolling his eyes and sighing tiredly, Miku gave them an exasperated but humour filled smile.

Suddenly he tensed, tilting his head to one side as if listening to something far away. The other two made similar motions, and their expressions brightened further, if it was possible.

'Yumi is really incredible like that, isn't she?' when they both nodded, even Mika taking on an appearance of seriousness, even if it was only for the briefest of moments, Hana continued, 'Without her, we'd have to use something like, I don't know, _kidō_,' she almost spat the word, 'Just to send messages around the place. Ah well,' she grinned wickedly and pulled on Mika's hair, always ready to tease him before his less-easily-aggravated brother, 'They're ready too,'

'But they wait for us,' sounding smug, but annoyed at having his hair pulled, Mika raised his scythe, having actually bothered to bring his zanpakutō but really not preferring to use it, at least yet, 'I really, really can't wait for this,'

'Yumi said everything's almost completely organised. She's with Raku and the boss so she should have a good idea of how things are going. I wonder how Yumeka's coping being alone with Midori and Chidori,' pondering that, Hana laughed suddenly and clapped her hands together, startling a happily daydreaming Mika, 'She won't be having any trouble at all,'

Somehow, picturing the blue haired woman reading a book while the two teenagers ran or played in the nearby vicinity really wasn't so hard . . . even considering the current circumstances.

Yumeka had a strange ability to make any situation seem commonplace.

'That's our call,' the twins turned towards each other and a silent message seemed to pass from the depths of their bloody crimson eyes, 'Hana, don't fall behind now, will you?'

Standing just a few paces back from them, the former Arrancar scratched the back of her head lazily, 'Are you kidding me? I'm gonna pretend you didn't even ask,' she smirked, 'Now get going or I may as well send you both back home and do everything on my own, idiots,'

'Shut up,' Mika's tone was pleasant, even as his reiatsu burst from his body, apparently just as eager as he was to start the destruction, 'You'd never manage this in a thousand years,' he smiled sweetly.

'Go to hell,'

* * *

><p>More than a few days had passed since the Captain of the Third Division had had her birthday. The Seireitei was busy preparing for its New Year's festival, and everything was going along smoothly.<p>

Each Division laboured over its respective tasks, and most of the shinigami stayed up late into the night, or early into the morning, adding the finishing touches to things.

Not that they minded much at all, because the general feeling about this year's celebrations were flawlessly positive and filled with enthusiasm. No one wanted to mess up, and even the laziest of the group were getting their acts together to contribute _something_ to the festival.

Smiles, albeit tired ones, graced every face, and it was almost impossible to find someone still hiding in the corner of depression, not that there weren't a few, here and there.

The captains, apart from managing the activities of their Divisions, met twice for meetings, mainly to discuss the festival, but also to discuss the best solution to mediate some minor trouble in the Rukongai.

However, there was nothing in their discussions that was exceedingly bad.

Having recovered over the three full days since her birthday party, Likara was now thinking herself to be back in top form. Her conversations with Tōshirō also kept her optimistic about the future and its possibilities. She even made a greater effort to stop Izuru jumping whenever she walked into a room, shaking when she spoke to him for more than two minutes, and almost fainting if she praised his abilities . . . even if it was hardly more than a 'that's good' or some other vague comment which may or may not be interpreted as an actual compliment.

She wanted things to remain the way they were. Relatively peaceful, but with enough liveliness that the whole thing never became monotonous and she never had the urge to walk away. It was like nothing she could ever have imagined while living alone in the Rukongai, after Tōshirō had left to attend the Shino Academy.

At that time, her mind was full of hate and her emotions a tangle of betrayal and bitterness. Now, however, she thought she could better embrace what the shinigami, the Gotei 13, stood for. There were times when she still found herself heartily disagreeing with a decision or 'policy', but overall, she thought everything was helping to clear those misconceptions she'd had about everything that the Seireitei was founded on.

She lived each day while aiming to find out another new and interesting bit of information. Whether it was something about Tōshirō, Rangiku, or Izuru . . . or something about the Soul Society in general. Talking with captains like Ukitake and Kyoraku – even if the latter sometimes made her want to strangle someone, or herself – was greatly beneficial in her pursuit of knowledge. They'd been there a long, long time after all, and their minds were sharp.

The facts Ukitake gave were imbued with his own morals, and the stories Kyoraku came up with were occasionally enough to raise her eyebrows in disbelief, but they were good people, and she always managed to find something useful in their every word.

She was increasing her perspective, broadening her view of the world she lived in, and she was enjoying every moment . . . especially those treasured ones where she and the Captain of the Tenth Division would sit and reminisce, or tell each other about their experiences. They were slowly taking off from where they'd left off, so many years ago, and even if things were a whole lot different, Likara wasn't so concerned about that anymore.

She was loving life, and a lot of the things in it, not to mention the people. Or a single person in particular.

Even so, perhaps if she'd caught the merest glimpse of the future, she might have spent those days following her birthday in a different manner.

Perhaps she would have spent more time in her Division, properly getting to know those who served under her, and allowing them to know a bit more about herself too.

Perhaps she would have thanked Jūshirō and Shunsui a bit more obviously for all of the time they spent with her, drinking tea and talking about anything at all.

Or perhaps she would have abandoned her position in the Seireitei and dragged a certain white haired captain away with her, into the Rukongai, maybe even back to Junrinan . . . to spend time with him and him alone, and to imprint every moment deeper into her memory.

So many 'perhaps' . . . but she had done what she had done, and there was no way for her to change those decisions now.

Even if in the end she hoped with all of her heart that she had.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō and Matsumoto stood in the courtyard of the Tenth Division. The latter was trying to explain how they were going to move everything they'd prepared for New Year's into the correct positions, and the former was trying to understand his Lieutenants rambling.<p>

'Matsumoto,' at the sharpness in her captain's tone, Rangiku stopped babbling, and listened, 'Do what you will to have this work, but if you mess up due to poor planning, you won't get away with it,' turquoise gaze steady, Tōshirō spoke with less of his usual cool, 'Got that?'

There was a bit more iciness on the last question, and Matsumoto picked it up immediately, her grin unfaltering, 'Certainly, captain,' as she was about to continue, she sensed something fundamental shift in the atmosphere, like the still hand of a clock finally ticking over a second.

Tōshirō felt it too, and he looked around warily, eyes flicking from one place to another in rapid succession, trying to locate the source of the change. He was about to tell his Lieutenant to make sure everyone in the Division was alright and accounted for, when there was a massive explosion which rocked the ground and shock him to the bone.

Giving Matsumoto a look, upon which she disappeared in the direction of the offices and barracks, already calling out for everyone to assemble, Tōshirō used some quick shunpo to ascend into the air, high above the buildings and the blindness they caused.

Dark turquoise eyes widened in shock as the young captain saw that a good half of the Seireitei was crumbling in clouds of smoke, ash, and dust. There was no visible flames, but somehow he got the impression of burning.

_Is it that Arrancar woman? No . . . the reiatsu is different,_ thinking rapidly, Tōshirō scanned the ground below, reaching out with his senses at the same time,_ Those white haired twins_.

Just as he was about to return to Matsumoto, there was another shift in the air and space seemed to distort around him, causing his head to spin and his throat to go dry.

He blinked in an attempt to restore his sight, and found himself standing on Sokyoku Hill, just a few metres from Kyoraku, and, looking around, not so far from the other captains either. His gaze automatically flicked to the source of Kuroiyami's reiatsu, that being Likara herself, and he was glad to see her looking fine, albeit a little confused and unsettled.

He was practically certain that everyone was feeling that way.

'What is this?' although he appeared to be speaking into thin air, Yamamoto's gaze was apparently resting on something that was hardly there at all, 'Show yourselves,'

Tōshirō, just from glancing around, could see that yes indeed, half of the Seireitei was wrecked. He also noted that the Lieutenants and a selection of Seated Officers had appeared further back on the Hill. Wondering where Matsumoto was, and also if Kira had been brought there too, the white haired captain returned his full attention to the Head Captain.

He flinched slightly when Likara appeared at his side, having been to focused on adjusting his gaze to see the hidden figures in the sky to take much notice of the reiatsu around him.

'They're back, but someone else is with them,' her voice was slightly more distant than usual, as if she too was focusing hard on figuring out where the enemies had appeared, 'It's difficult to tell where they are . . . kind of like space is being folded. That happened before I came here,' glancing at Tōshirō, Likara could see by his expression that he was thinking the same thing.

Her body was thrumming with tension and the anticipation of a fight, and she suppressed the urge to lick her lips, knowing that her eagerness for the bloodshed to begin was far stronger than it should be. She couldn't be sure if it was her control slipping, or if something in the unusual atmosphere was simply enhancing everything, driven by the expectancy in the air.

'Hey . . . boss . . .' it was Mika's voice, easily identifiable by the smirk-like quality it held, 'Ya gonna introduce yourself?'

The sky seemed to shudder for a moment, and then the whole group, nine in total, was revealed in the sky. They stood in loose formation flanking a single, tall figure, garbed in a dark cloak which was hooded, concealing everything except for black, teal laced, eyes.

'Do I need introducing?' there was some confident sarcasm held within the controlled tone, a male voice, 'Ah well, I guess there's no helping it then,' shifting in a way which suggested he was now facing Yamamoto, the man spoke again, 'Do you remember me, old man?' he took a step forward and bent over slightly, as if peering down at the Head Captain, 'I remember you . . . go gave me this scar,'

At that, the man – presumably the 'boss' which Mika had been referring to – extended his arm, showing a strangely shaped white scar which seemed to curl like vines around his hand, reaching up to his elbow.

'Vines' . . . or maybe tongues of fire.

'Shuuhaya Nanashi,' somehow, Yamamoto only seemed to be faintly surprised that this man was the one who had orchestrated the events surrounding this attack and the previous ones.

'That's right,' as he moved, the chains hanging from his dark, ripped jeans clinked together, and his hood shifted, revealing the bottom part of his face which was, ironically, half covered anyway by the high collar of his black shirt, 'I'm awfully glad you recall, because explaining everything to jolt your memory would have been tiresome,' everyone got the impression he was smiling, 'So . . . onto business. How about we ruffle up some serious action, eh?'

Those around him, dressed in their own preferred manner now that there was no need to pretend to be shinigami, nodded and called out various agreements, voices displaying their eagerness for the fight.

Not one of them looked like they wanted to be anywhere else.

'If you've got nothing else to say then, old man, how about I let my good friends have their fun? They've been waiting for this for a _very_ long time,' the hint of rebelliousness in Nanashi's posture gave everyone ideas about why he held vendetta against the Head Captain.

However, before anyone could further ponder the reason for Nanashi's clear hatred – apart from assuming that he'd once been a shinigami – the group above descended on them like hungry animals from their iron cage.

* * *

><p>Nanashi immediately engaged the Head Captain in a fight, unsheathed katana creating sparks when it slammed into Ryūjin Jakka. However, the lightning fast attacks of the 'boss' were interestingly easily deflected by the slower moving but incredibly powerful Yamamoto.<p>

Tearing her gaze away from the fight, despite feeling strangely but unavoidably drawn to towards the pair, Likara almost stumbled backwards in her shock when she found a grinning Mika standing just inches from her. Instead, by quickly controlling her emotions and drawing her katana, leaping backwards at the same time to allow herself space to move, she readied herself to take any of the white haired teenager's attacks.

'Surprise, surprise,' sounding insultingly condescending, Mika walked back a bit himself until his back connected with his twin's, 'Hey Miku, did ya manage to catch him unawares too? I got this one really good . . . you should've seen the shock on her pretty face,'

'Unfortunately no,' Miku sighed, silently reprimanding his brother for not speaking more eloquently, 'However, in this coming fight, I'd like to remind you not to hold back just because your opponent has a-,' he paused, as if swallowing his distaste, '_Pretty face_,'

The disgust in the former Arrancar's tone was practically tangible, and Likara was _that_ close to shouting at Tōshirō and demanding they swap opponents. However, due to the fact that this fight would probably have some kind of direct impact on the overall outcome of the battle, she was going to beat Mika _first_. Then, if Tōshirō wasn't done – although she doubted he wouldn't be – then she was _definitely_ going to go over there and carve some manners into that little-

Taking a deep, calming breath, and ignoring Mika's ongoing smirk, the black and silver haired captain raised her zanpakutō once again, 'Flood and Freeze the Heaven's Sky . . . MitsuRyu,'

Seconds after the release, a turquoise dragon of ice was snaking its way towards Mika.

'Absorb . . . Shiraki,' crimson eyes glittering with a sadistic excitement, the teenager raised his zanpakutō, catching the dragon head on and smirking as it vanished into the blade.

Frost shot up from the hilt, causing his eyes to widen, and then, as Likara audibly sliced her blade through the air, it shattered.

It was odd that a basic attack like that would destroy the katana.

'How are you going to fight without a zanpakutō?' watching as the frozen fragments of katana fell to the ground, the captain couldn't help but smirk slightly, 'You don't strike me as someone who'd prefer using kidō in a fight,'

She didn't either, only relying on the skill when she absolutely _had_ to, but it wasn't as if she was just going to casually tell that to her opponent.

'Don't be an idiot,' there was a bitter anger in the teenager's tone now, suggesting that despite what he'd said in the First Division Assembly Hall, he _had_ actually liked having a zanpkakuto somewhat, Mika raised his hand, materialising his huge bladed scythe immediately, 'I'm _never_ weaponless,'

He leaned forwards and then, with only a slight disturbance of dust signalling his movement, he appeared behind her, scythe cutting down in an arc towards her neck.

Jumping back, Likara felt the tip of the curved blade catch her skin before she moved away with shunpo, sending multiple ice dragons to attack the former Arrancar from all sorts of angles. She ignored the stinging cut on the side of her neck and didn't raise a hand to dash aside the droplets of blood she could feel there.

Battles were dangerous for her, she knew that almost as strongly as she knew she loved Tōshirō. Not that the two things had anything to do with each other, except perhaps very subtly.

It wasn't the fact that she might die, or that she didn't want to kill her enemies. No . . . but whatever _did_ happen, she had to make sure her control over herself was powerful and unwavering.

Clenching her jaw, Likara moved forwards to engage Mika directly in a serious of faultless attacks, all of which he blocked with ease, despite the size of his weapon.

_Just kill him . . . he's hardly the most important player in this fight._

As the thought formed in her head, and even thought she knew the white haired twins were probably the third most powerful enemies on the Hill, Likara couldn't help her gaze flicking back to Nanashi as he continued his blindingly fast attacks on Yamamoto.

_Don't be an idiot . . . just focus._

_This guy _will _kill you if you aren't careful._

* * *

><p>Tōshirō watched as another of his attacks was reflected by Miku's zanpakutō, Minaki, and came right back at him. Thankfully he was always able to redirect the ice once again, but it did annoy him that the former Arrancar was having such a breezy time bouncing his attacks around the place.<p>

If not aiming at Tōshirō, then the teenager would send off the captain's icy dragons to slam into unsuspecting shinigami who were too busy in their own fights to notice.

Tōshirō had sensed Likara breaking Mika's zanpakutō not so long ago, and he wondered if he could do the same to Miku's blade. He recalled the former Arrancar preferring to use a whip, and if he could force him to bring that out instead of a blade, then it could potentially open up the possibility of using a variety of different attacks, apart from the more ranged ones.

Using a powerful shunpo, Tōshirō appeared behind Miku, clashing blades with the teenager as he turned and brandished his zanpakutō powerfully. After exchanging a rapid number of blows, the turquoise eyed captain let his reiatsu flare violently, ice sweeping out across the ground around him, held in a tight circle so that no one else would slip or otherwise be disadvantaged by it.

In the cold, Tōshirō once again locked blades with Miku, 'Hadō 1, Shō,'

The muttered kidō was backed with so much raw reiatsu that the Arrancar tumbled backwards, surprise clear on his usually blank face. Not giving the teenager a chance to recover, Tōshirō shot forwards and slammed Hyōrinmaru down against Minaki with strength enough that cracks ran along the blade.

Now, it was a well-known fact that a zanpakutō was originally part of the wielder's soul. It was also known that the durability or size of the blade was, in an unrefined form, respective with the wielder's reiatsu. Of course, the shinigami kept their blades in a manageable size, and so did the Arrancars . . . generally, although not always.

However, despite Miku's immense strength, and the fact that he and his brother often aided each other with their reiatsu, it was apparent that the blade in his pale hand was weakening.

Why?

Because neither Mika nor Miku usually used their zanpakutō, the amount of power they bothered to leave in their katanas was hardly more than that of a Seventh Seat.

'Hmph, have it your way then, boy captain,' casting the zanpakutō aside with a nonchalance that was the opposite of Mika's angered reaction, and letting it drop to the ground to land amongst the still frozen fragments of his twin's blade, Miku smirked faintly, 'My brother still held that weak blade in some light of importance. I, however, honestly couldn't care less if I even brought the pathetic thing,' his whip materialised, coiled around his arm, 'This is _so_ much more adaptable. You'd honestly be surprised . . . and don't for a moment delude yourself that it can only move like a _normal_ whip,'

'I see,' not wasting any more breath talking to the overly serious and yet somehow condescending Arrancar, Tōshirō moved in to attack once again, 'I wasn't planning to,'

He used shunpo to dodge the lash of the whip as Miku flicked his arm and wrist, easily sending the black length of cord – which somehow seemed like a flexible blade – at impossible angles. The white haired teenager seemed to be able to send the lash straight out, and then have it twist and writhe through the air, as if it was a being of its own right and trying to chase Hitsugaya down to subdue his power.

Feeling the bite of the lash as it caught his arm, easily lacerating fabric and flesh, Tōshirō hid his wince and, in a sudden jolt of awareness, recalled that Miku's weapon was fully capable of draining reiatsu.

Moving again with a bit more caution, the young captain resumed his blinding attacks with full vigour. There was nothing more he could do, really, but fight until the end.

* * *

><p>Renji, Izuru, and Hisagi stood in a half circle with their zanpakutō drawn and stances ready. However, despite how they might have appeared if someone had glanced over to look, that being strong and battle ready, they were hardly feeling anything close.<p>

Yumeka blinked slowly, gazing at them evenly and with an uncomfortable intensity. It didn't help the three shinigami, of course, that the jacket she was wearing – or at least, it could have been a long shirt . . . but it wasn't a dress, because she was wearing tight black jeans underneath – anyhow, the designer jacket, coloured so faintly in a pale aqua that it appeared white until you looked closer, was probably one of the most . . . _revealing_ outfits that the three men had ever seen in a _battle_.

Sure there was Hana, some distance away, in her very short-shorts and her tight black shirt reading 'burn in hell' . . . then there was Yumi, probably the most decently dressed out of all the women, with her pretty jade green blouse and designer jeans . . . but Yumeka, really . . . you just _didn't_ expect to see someone dressed like that to fight.

Blue hair pulled up in an untidy ponytail which left quite a few strands drifting artfully around her face, teal eyes glowing with a dangerous light, pale skin revealed in the diving front of the jacket . . . her abdomen also partially exposed where the final clasp held the two halves together on her front . . . it was . . . it was . . .-

The shinigami Lieutenants were just glad that she was wearing pants, because the jacket _did_ end at her upper thighs.

'Shocked speechless I see,' tone seductive in a way that she reserved only for manipulating weak-minded men, the woman took a few steps forwards, twirling her katana to one side, wondering vaguely if any of them would even need to be trapped in its power.

Izuru glanced at the other two, and he was distantly glad that he wasn't the only one with a bright red flush across his cheeks._ Why_ he couldn't have tried to fight one of those teenager girls, or Yumi . . . or Raku, or _anyone_ else apart from this indecently exposed woman, he just didn't know.

But he was practically hating himself for it.

'Such a shame I won't get to know you _better_,' properly raising her zanpakutō, even while meeting each of their gazes in turn, knowing that that was one of the easiest ways to trap people, Yumeka opened her mouth to utter the words of her Shikai release – the words which would have these three blushing idiots dead before they would even notice . . . hopefully, anyway.

Her teal eyes widened suddenly and an agonised 'argh' slipped from her lips as at least six small blades pierced her back, emerging from her front and revealing themselves to be sakura petal shaped fragments of a zanpakutō's cold blade.

Turning, and completely ignoring the three Lieutenants who were blinking and trying to free themselves from the power of her zanpakutō, her gaze fell on Captain Kuchiki, the stoic and unreadable man she'd met in the last fight, 'You-,'

She was forced to stop and gasp for air, knowing that half of the blades had punctured her lungs. The crimson of her blood was staining her jacket and she felt slightly more than annoyed because it had been one of her best.

'Abarai,' Byakuya referred only to his Lieutenant, but the others listened too, 'Go find yourselves another fight, you clearly are useless here,'

At the coldness in his captain's voice, Renji knew instantly that, if he survived this fight, he'd have hell to pay for being so easily disempowered, 'Y-yes, captain,'

The three of them vanished and then Byakuya was left alone with a gasping Yumeka. The woman was trying to heal herself with kidō and, being the most proficient out of everyone from the Realm of Truth, it seemed to be working rather effectively.

Not bothering to try and stop her actions, the captain simply waited until she was satisfied with her work and then she straightened, raising her zanpakutō, 'Trap them . . . Shira-Miki,'

As the top half of her blade vanished into the deadly particles of ice, she suddenly realised that her opponent would still be able to fight back because he had sealed his heart and she could no longer render him powerless before using the second part of her power to finish him off.

Not as worried as she could have been, Yumeka simply adjusted her battle plan and readied herself, knowing that maybe she'd have to work for once instead of just killing off those who stood, entranced, as the ice particles of her blade took their lives.

Hana stood in the centre of a pile of smoking bodies. Most of them weren't dead, but she wasn't going to waste her valuable fighting time finishing them off. Some of them were trying to move so they were already doing that for themselves.

Turning, after sensing a decent reiatsu, she grinned as Renji appeared behind her, Bankai curled around him and features set in a fierce scowl.

His strong appearance didn't faze her at all, and, instead of letting the fire around her curl back into the shape of her wings, she instead drew it in around her hands. There was a circle of flames, roaring and leaping, around her, but her hair did not burn, her clothes did not catch fire, and she was unaffected by it. Contrariwise to being cautious, she let the fire lick along her arms and curl around her lithe form.

'Come to fight me? I saw ya having a lovely time with Yumeka over there,' smirking deviously, the black and red haired woman fixed her scarlet gaze on Renji's faintly blushing face, and she walked forwards, still consciously keeping the fire from grouping on her back.

'Shut up, I'm just here to kill you and then we can all go home,' doing his best to sound unaffected by her words, Renji shifted the hilt of his elongated zanpakutō, causing the bony head of the snake-like structure to lower until it was almost eye-level with the former Arrancar, 'Well, _we'll_ be going home and _you'll_ be dead,'

Somehow he felt overly childish, especially after his brief encounter with the blue haired woman. It didn't help that this young lady had _attitude_ and was _not_ afraid to get on people's nerves. In fact, he was almost certain that she irritated people in her spare time for recreation.

'See my shirt,' tugging at the edge of the black item of clothing, Hana glared up at him, 'This is like my personalised message to you, ya cocky bastard,' she smirked widely, 'And you've got things the wrong way around,' putting her hands on her hips, she continued, 'When I walk away from this well and truly _alive_, I'll be sure to spit on your bloody corpse,'

Renji's expression was priceless. And here he was thinking _Rukia_ was a little rebellious and assertive with her independence . . . how _wrong_ he'd been to think his childhood friend had a bit of stubborn attitude. This- this woman . . . she was on a whole different level of boldness, and she made it _obvious_.

The red headed Lieutenant didn't think even _he_ could say something so . . . aggressive? Was that the right word? He was pretty certain he'd lost a few brain cells just talking to Hana.

'W-whatever,' he hated how he sounded so put out by her behaviour, probably one of the reasons she'd said all of that anyway, 'Let's just fight,' he felt a confident grin spread across his features, 'And _then_ we'll see who's doing the walking and spitting,'

'You're on,' the challenge clear in her voice, Hana leapt forwards, using the extra flames usually forming her wings to bombard the Lieutenant, 'I want my reward for waiting this long to fight paid in blood,'

As Renji looked sickened, something which Hana chose not to notice, she saw something else that interested her. Jumping back a way, she paused a moment, watching as the snake-head snapped his fangs, 'Hmm, that thing's kinda cute,'

Renji looked like he was going to pop a major blood vessel.

There were _some_ things he could take without problem and keep his head. But . . . but his Bankai, his fierce, large, imposing _Bankai_ . . . the thing that had ended more than one life, which was an understatement . . . she'd just said _what_? Surely not that it was _cute_ . . .

'Sorry?' he tapped his head, apparently unaware that he looked like a complete fool for doing so, 'What did you just say? I think I had something in my ear-,'

She cut him off, 'Your pathetic excuse of a Bankai, idiot. It's pretty cute,'

As Renji wondered what in Seireitei's name had happened to this young woman before she'd died, turned into a Hollow, transformed into a Vasto Lorde, then an Arrancar, and finally joined Raku and the others in the Realm of Truth, becoming an alliance of Nanashi at the same time . . . he hardly noticed when fire swept along the entire length of his Bankai.

It was only when he registered something hot singeing his hand, that he looked down and see Hana patting the bone head of his Bankai and apparently trying to burn the whole length with her powerful flames.

His reaction?

'_What_. _The_. _Freaking_. HELL?'

Hana shrugged, moving back and intensifying the flames on the zanpakutō, 'I incinerate things that I find _cute_,' her voice was suddenly like Rukia's when the petite shinigami referred to Chappy . . . it was disturbing for Renji, 'They're so adorable, they really should be engulfed in flames!'

'You . . .-,' Renji was having trouble even thinking, and he wondered if all of the enemies were so . . . unusual, 'You're really . . . twisted, aren't you,' it was hardly a question.

'Me? I guess so,' why she wasn't concerned, he really _didn't _want to know, 'But then again, you haven't even _seen_ some of the stuff I pull off with Mika and Miku's help! We can be quite the team,'

'I don't want to!' Renji was screaming in a 'manly' way as he attacked the woman again, determined never to give her the opportunity to begin spouting such disconcerting knowledge again.

* * *

><p>While Chidori and Kira each battled with one another, the former making the air around the latter incredibly dense, and the latter making the former's zanpakutō steadily heavier, Midori was facing off with Hisagi, the tattooed Lieutenant having recovered from the 'Yumeka experience'.<p>

Annoyingly, for the former shinigami, she was finding it impossible to bend Hisagi's zanpakutō like she usually did with other shinigami. It didn't make sense, Metalicania was supposed to be able to bend _any_ metal.

To add further insult to the matter, Hisagi hadn't even released his Shikai.

Fuming quietly, Midori attacked again, yelling insults at the relatively composed Shuuhei, as she tried to either bend his katana or skewer him on her own blade. It wasn't working, but she wasn't tiring, so everything was all good and fine.

Looking across at her sister, Chidori couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't broken down due to the absolute strain they'd all been under just holding themselves back before the fight began. Her zanpakutō felt like it weighed as much as the Sogyoku Hill itself, but she wasn't letting Kira have an easy time at all either.

The blonde Lieutenant was having trouble standing due to the weight of the air around him, but he wasn't dropping his blade or falling to his knees.

At least . . . not _yet_.

Smiling cheerily, the optimistic teenager shot forwards once more, manipulating the weight of the atmosphere around Izuru rapidly from dense to normal in an attempt to throw his balance, and she managed to cut his arm deeply. However, that exaltation was short-lived when she registered the blood running down her leg from the cut Kira's oddly shaped katana had made.

Wincing, she tried to ignore it as they both prepared to attack again.

Thinking optimistically, they'd fight until the boss achieved his goal, and then they'd go home and chat long and animatedly about the thrills they experienced in the battle.

Since she, like her sister, _did_ think optimistically, that's what they held in their hearts as what was going to happen straight after Nanashi was done.

Sure the fights were difficult. Sure their blood would be spilled to stain the dry ground of the Sogyoku Hill. Sure they'd probably get their fair share of a beating, even though they were going to give it back with full force. Sure it might take a while . . .

But Chidori hardly doubted that Nanashi wouldn't be able to kill the Head Captain.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The boss is introduced . . . or, he kind of is . . . and the fight begins, although some people seem to be having _issues_.

I don't have a lot to say, and I probably won't for the duration of this battle scene, but I will note that the chapters will probably be longer than usual.

There's just a whole heap to write about in scenes like this.

Thanks as usual for reading and I hope the coming chapters won't fall short of expectation.


	35. Chapter 34: Wavering

_Chapter 34: Wavering_

Yumi stared expressionlessly at Rukia as she tapped her blade with her fingernails, freeing the ice residue from the surface. This petite girl, her opponent, wasn't even a Seated Officer, but the skill she had shown in the fight so far suggested that something wasn't entirely 'face-value' in her rank.

Nevertheless, Yumi wasn't going to let any confusion enter her mind as she fought, because there simply wasn't room for useless wonderings. Not in this fight, most certainly.

Raising her double-edged sword, and feeling a slight smile touch her lips, the former shinigami rushed forwards, 'You're not as weak as you look, you know, I'm surprised,'

'Likewise,' Rukia's dark violet eyes flashed dangerously, her posture mirroring her tone, 'And I still can't believe someone like you could ever have been in the Sixth Division,' she fought the urge to twitch, the very thought annoying her.

'You've got quite the complex about that, haven't you,' raising an eyebrow mockingly, Yumi suppressed the urge to laugh as she slashed out with Umiyara again, 'I mean, you were hung up about it the last time our lot dropped by to _visit_,' she smiled brightly, 'Why?'

'None of your business,' tone cold but haughty, Rukia once again blocked and then she leapt back, doing a perfect flip, and landed some distance from the white haired woman, 'Dance . . . Sode no Shirayuki,' twirling the perfectly balanced blade around in her small hands, the shinigami cast a disdainful glance – one which would have made her Nii-sama proud – at her white haired opponent, 'Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!'

Yumi's cat-like eyes widened in surprise, her mind trying to process two large things at the same time. The first was the beautiful snow white appearance of Rukia's Shikai. And the second was the powerful wave of cold ice that was shooting through the air towards her.

'Ah crap,' for a moment she considered dodging, or asking Hana for some assistance – not that the woman would appreciate being pulled away from her fight, because she looked to be having a real ball trying to glomp and incinerate her opponent's snakey Bankai at the same time – but then she resigned herself to releasing her own zanpakutō, 'Drown, Umiyara,'

Twirling, she let her reiatsu shape the water forming around her blade, until she'd created a large but paper-thin whirlpool, 'Don't underestimate me, shinigami!'

Rukia was hardly concerned when almost all of Hakuren vanished into the whirlpool. She didn't let herself wonder what would happen if she, or someone else, was trapped in that water. Instead of worrying in an excessive amount, she pictured Ichigo's idiotic face, and, eye twitching in barely constrained annoyance, she silently vowed to win, just so she could beat him up again one day.

She didn't even try to think up a reason _why_ he would need beating up . . . she would anyway.

'Are you alright?' Yumi, accidentally reverting to her bubbly and empathetic – although not nearly as much as Yumeka – ways, 'You're muttering about how fun it would be to punch someone in the stomach . . . I'm hoping you don't mean me, because I don't take to being hit very well,' lowering her zanpakutō and tilting her head to one side, the young woman continued her talking, 'Hmm, you don't strike me as being unnecessarily violent . . .,'

'You have _no idea_,' somehow, Renji had appeared beside Yumi for a moment, just to make sure she didn't get any misconceptions of the apparently restrained and innocent Rukia, 'The number of times she's punched me . . . well, it's just not funny,' he paused, thinking, the expression looking rather foreign on his tattooed features . . . not to be teasing, of course, 'And Ichigo gets it so much worse . . . I think he's probably suffered more beatings in the relatively short time he's known Rukia, than I have in all of the years we've been friends,' as Hana began to glower at him for disappearing from their fight, the red headed Lieutenant quickly wrapped up the random and probably unnecessary conversation, 'Actually, it's probably about the same,'

As two enraged women shouted at him – their words being 'Renji, you idiot! Don't go saying stuff like that in the middle of a fight like this! I'm going to beat you up once this is over!' and 'Get back here you red haired fern-faced bastard! I'm not done kicking your arse all the way to hell!', respectively – the Lieutenant grimaced visibly and seriously considered running away to the mountains, shaving off all of his incriminating hair, wearing a face mask to hide his equally damning tattoos, and eating potentially poisonous mushrooms for all of his days.

Although if the mushrooms _were_ poisonous, then he'd probably be in the mountains _alive_ for a lot less time than he'd be there _dead_.

However, dashing his sudden but considerable under-thought plans against very sharp, very hot rocks, Hana appeared, grabbed the edge of his furred coat, and dragged him back to where they'd been fighting. The former Arrancar was also trying very hard not to look at Hihio Zabimaru. How anyone could have such a cute looking Bankai was so . . . so unfair. Grip tightening on Renji again, she clenched her eyes shut and continued to walk blindly onwards, verbalising her raging annoyance in the form of some choice words, quite a few making Renji's eyes boggle.

'That was unexpected,' Yumi, trying to get her mind back on the fight and realising that it was considerably difficult, spoke conversationally to a still furious Rukia, 'Don't you think-,'

'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!' appearing directly behind the white haired woman, Rukia slashed out with her zanpakutō. She then leapt aside as the column of ice shot up into the air, and twisted in the same movement to block Yumi's strike.

'I'm not going to get caught in something like that,' the woman's gold eyes seemed to glow, her demeanour changing completely, 'And I'm not planning on dying in this place,'

'Aren't you now, well neither am I!' not wasting any more breath on talking, Rukia once again began her series of rapid attacks. Her Nii-sama was on the Hill as well, so she couldn't go down without a decent fight.

That was to say, if she went down at all.

* * *

><p>Ukitake and Kyoraku stood facing the casually dressed Master of the Realm of Truth and they weren't too sure what to make of him. Certainly they could both sense an incredibly level of power emanating from him and his blade, but it wasn't consistent, and the sudden swings in energy left them both feeling like their heads were reeling and their senses boggling.<p>

'Er . . . could you stop doing that?' having, even earlier in the morning, consumed an amount of alcohol which would leave any normal person inebriated for a few days at least and a week at most, Kyoraku wasn't exactly afraid to say anything at all. Not that he usually was, and not that he was actually affected much by the sake he'd consumed. On the contrary, it probably made him think even more than he usually did, even if that was normally in secret.

'No,' Raku's reply was blunt, and his expression didn't change at all from its uninterested set.

'Aren't you supposed to fight us?' Ukitake sounded concerned, 'Don't you want to?'

'Not really,' black eyes flicking across to where Yumi and Rukia were engaged both in a fierce fight, and a heated argument as well – Rukia had apparently decided that remaining silent was too much of an effort – the man shrugged and made no indication that he meant something different to what he'd said.

'Well that's nice,' Kyoraku sat down where he was in the air, and he took out a sake bottle from who knows where, 'Would you like to join me over here?'

There was a sort of irony in the captain's tone, and it didn't go unnoticed by Raku, who didn't even bother answering.

'How have you been?' Ukitake, not one to forget things easily, didn't have much trouble bringing up the memory of the last time he'd seen his former Seventh Seat, 'When you disappeared, no one was sure you were even alive. Although Captain Kurotsuchi kept going on about a rift being opened into empty dimension which was subsequently bent by some reiatsu to form a new dimension . . .' he trailed off, 'Sorry, I tend to go off on tangents,'

'Which is something I recall about you,' still mainly focused on the fights of those around him, Raku debated whether or not to engage these two in battle. It was like a package deal, because you generally didn't fight one without the other getting involved.

'Kyoraku,' Ukitake now sounded a tiny bit withering, looking down at his old friend and wondering just what was one his mind, 'This really isn't the time, you know,'

'This time is as good as any other,' somehow, Jūshirō now had the impression that his old friend was trying to bait Hihaya, no, that wasn't right anymore . . . _Raikuro_, into attacking them.

It was so like him, really.

'Right, right,' sighing deeply, the white haired captain returned his attention to Raku, 'Captain Kuchiki's former Seventh Seat . . . well, I guess I saw her fully recovered in the last fight,' knowing that, in the past, the young woman had briefly suffered from the same illness that still plagued him, Ukitake felt some sympathy and understanding for her.

'She was the one who was attacked by her own comrade, right? Some guy from another Division who lost it? And then when she was being treated, someone _else_ went la-la-ha-ha-coo-coo and disappeared after bashing up quite a bit of the Seireitei,' Kyoraku's voice was deeply pensive, even when making his strange string of sounds, and his expression remained impartial, 'I pity the girl who woke up all alone and found herself abandoned-,'

Shunsui raised his sake bottle and, through some feat of unexplainable science, casually deflected the killing strike of a very sharp zanpakutō. Unfortunately for the alcohol-loving captain, the bottle broke in the process of saving his life, so his next second was spent flipping his own blades from their sheaths, and readying himself for another attack.

Ukitake, while resisting the urge to sweatdrop at his friend's behaviour, also drew his zanpakutō and eyed both Kyoraku and Raku with different levels of wariness.

'Hide Your Presence, Kage-Shini,' as the blade lengthened and turned a shadowy black, Raku silently cursed the pink kimono-wearing captain for aggravating him so easily. It usually took a very long time for him to even consider releasing his zanpakutō, but for some reason he'd done it without a second thought just then.

And it annoyed him to no end.

The shadows from his zanpakutō formed his original power, but after meeting Nanashi and experimenting in the Realm, he'd discovered how to use another power.

Envisaging the crackling energy with his mind, Raku used his free hand to draw lightning from the sky. The whiteness of it, tinged slightly with blue, had always fascinated Yumi.

'You two are powerful captains,' he acknowledged them with a sarcastic smile, 'So this should be quite the morning work-out,' he shrugged and then stretched slightly.

'I shouldn't hope so,' with a look reminiscent of a certain Yamada Hanatarō, Ukitake gazed at Raku steadily. He wanted to look around to make sure Rukia was still okay, but with the man standing before them, dark crimson hair slightly wilder than usual and black eyes glittering, he decided that it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

Thinking logically, if he was killed or otherwise incapacitated, then who was supposed to pester Byakuya about letting his sister take up a Seated Officer position? Or stop Kiyone and Sentaro from killing each other on a daily basis? Or give Shiro-chan candy all the time?

. . .

_Exactly._

'Let's get serious already,' Raku punctuated his statement with two well-aimed bolts of lightning which very nearly had both captains turned into smoking, shinigami shaped _things_.

'I agree!' sounded surprisingly . . . enthusiastic, a great contrast to his usual laid-back and lazy demeanour, Shunsui brandished his tachi and wakizashi, 'Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer . . .' there was a sudden pause, as if he'd just recalled something, before he finished the release of his zanpakutō, 'Katen Kyōkotsu,'

Ukitake, resisting the urge to sigh, decided he may as well do the same, especially if there was going to be more lightning involved, 'All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade . . .' he too paused, and surprisingly it wasn't because he was out of breath, 'Sōgyo no Kotowari,'

None of the three was planning to slack off. None of them were planning on dying either. And, since both of those things are _usually_ normal in a fight, no one in the nearby vicinity batted an eyelid.

However, when Kyoraku suddenly lost all appearance of seriousness, and instead began to wail about his broken sake bottle, and the terrible loss of alcohol which had ensured, a few heads _did_ turn, and a couple of people suddenly found themselves imitating Kuchiki Byakuya's koi.

Raku, although his eye _did_ twitch, didn't lose focus for a second. To his credit, neither did Ukitake. Both of them ended up exchanging a rather companionably wry glance before the pair recalled what they were supposed to be doing and, ignoring Shunsui for a brief while, at least until he recovered, they began their own fight.

* * *

><p>Nanashi, black eyes devoid of any emotion, continued his relentless attack on the Head Captain. His mind was racing, both in an attempt to predict the success of his attacks, and the best methods of defense, and also to keep track of everyone's progress. Contrary to recent 'villain' images that certain self-important people had assumed – Aizen Sosuke <em>immediately<em> sprang into Nanashi's mind – he _did_ care about what happened to his allies and companions. And he wouldn't have started this fight without some strong belief that they could win it.

Sacrificing the lives of those who were his friends just wasn't something he could do.

And even if he was in a kind of quiet rage at that moment, he didn't lose sight of those around him, he didn't narrow his world to Yamamoto only, and he didn't forget why he was there.

Still, despite all of his best concentration and other mental efforts, Nanashi kept feeling an odd urge to turn to his left. Before the Head Captain had gotten a bit more serious in the way he was fighting, and Nanashi had found himself needing to really focus, he'd risked a glance in that direction, but all he'd seen was Mika and Miku fighting it out with two young shinigami captains.

It didn't seem to be anything exceptional at all.

One captain was female, the other male. They were both about the same height, said height being rather short. One had black and silver hair, the other white. They looked pretty talented, their released zanpakutō being wielded with skill. Mika and Miku weren't given room to relax.

But, once again, there didn't seem to be anything too special about the pair.

Feeling annoyed that something which seemed so trivial would be enough to throw his concentration, even slightly, the man, face still shielded by his hood, returned his full attention to the Head Captain.

Another thing that irritated him was the fact that Yamamoto hadn't released his zanpakutō yet, and that was a larger insult than anything that had happened so far. Then again, his own zanpakutō was still sealed in his hand, but he _was_ using the lightning, just like he could see Raku doing some distance away.

Well, he'd waited so, so many years for the opportunity to break into the Seireitei and attempt to kill the Head Captain, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, that drawing out the fight was probably a good thing.

If everything was over too soon, it would just kill the excitement that everyone had been running on before they'd announced their presence in that dramatic way.

A slight smirk forming on his lips, Nanashi leapt forwards to lock blades with Yamamoto again.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō really could have dropped his cool façade and yelled at Miku as fiercely as he was able. From her expression, Likara was feeling the same. Then again, she could have been a lot angrier, but no one else would have noticed apart from him, because she hid it so well.<p>

Miku, inspecting the lash of his whip and ignoring his opponent completely, was honestly wondering if he should have grilled his twin more closely on _what_ they were here for.

As it was, the other white haired teenager was explaining in detail the professional way to use such a large bladed scythe to finely cut sashimi. Before that, it had been the best exercises to do after travelling through empty dimension. And before even that, Mika had been reciting quotes he'd collected over the many years he'd known those from the Realm of Truth. Hana's generally contained swearing or something insulting, Yumeka's were usually 'motherly' or quietly reprimanding, Yumi was bubbly and cheerful, much like the twins, and Raku had made a point of threatening the teenager so convincingly, that the only quotes Mika verbalised were ones so trivial that chatting about the weather would have been absolutely fascinating in comparison.

'What-,' Tōshirō began, trying hard to work out what to say and failing. That being the reason he'd cut himself off . . . _again_.

If he'd been in any other circumstance, it wouldn't have mattered that Miku wasn't feeling all that enthusiastic about the fight. However, since this was a battle which could potentially determine the fate of the Soul Society, he'd have preferred it if the former Arrancer could at least _pretend_ to fight, or _something_.

_Anything_ but standing a few metres away looking carefully at his weapon and occasionally glancing across at his twin.

And it might have been the captain's imagination, but he was certain his opponent looked something akin to . . . exasperated, with Mika's behaviour. Then again, he could understand why.

Tōshirō took a moment to think quietly, knowing that Miku wouldn't notice anyway, _I'm pretty sure Likara was definitely wanting to murder Miku a while back. At least, her expression was indicating some very dangerous thinking_, recalling how the other captain had looked after the Arrancar boy had insulted her, he nodded again, _That being the case, coupled with the fact that it looks like she's about to burst a blood vessel, I don't think she'd mind_.

Having made his decision, and already figured out the best idea to actually get things moving a bit more, Tōshirō raised Hyōrinmaru, feeling the dragon's presence shift slightly as he did so.

* * *

><p>Likara glared at Mika as the former Arrancar grinned manically at her. It was irritating her to no end how easily he could evade her most dangerous attacks, and how quickly he healed from his minor injuries.<p>

Hollow regeneration had never been something that sat well with her – she didn't think any shinigami could possibly appreciate the ability – but now she was glad that she could keep her temper in check with cool ease, and keep her strikes accurate.

Or as accurate as was possible when her opponent seemed to be enjoying imitating a pale, red-eyed fish. A very fast fish . . . a very manic fish . . . a very annoying and _rude_ fish.

'Insult me one more time and I'll-,' turquoise eyes burning, reiatsu whipping the air into a freezing intensity, Likara ground the words out from between her teeth.

'You'll what?' Mika's smirk couldn't have gotten any larger and he basked in the satisfaction that interrupting the already furious captain caused him.

Both he and his twin had already decided that both Kuroiyami and Hitsugaya would be terribly difficult to anger, but apparently it was the small things that got under the former's skin.

Or maybe it was just him, Mika, that caused this cool captain's anger to spark . . . thinking over that for a while, the former Arrancar decided it was a definite possibility.

'You-,' Likara's retort was cut off once again, but this time it wasn't by Mika, surprisingly enough, and this time she wasn't annoyed, once again . . . surprisingly enough.

Turning, she sent Tōshirō a look, raising an eyebrow and silently asking him why he was interfering with her fight. Sliding her gaze back to where Mika was slashing away at the icy blue dragon, very enthusiastic and efficient but visibly surprised, her lips twitched appreciatively.

When Miku sighed audibly and disappeared off to have a 'chat' with his brother, Likara took the opportunity to shunpo to her old friend's side, 'Getting tired?' there was a note of irony in her voice.

'Not exactly, but a bit impatient maybe,' to be able to talk to someone without feeling the least bit irritated or otherwise uninterested was something he was still trying to get used to . . . _again_, 'How about you?' a faint smirk touched his lips, 'It all sounds just _fascinating_ from over here,'

'Shut it,' eyes narrowing, Likara was going to continue, and probably talk for quite some time – somehow being with Tōshirō always made her a million times more likely to say anything than if she was with _anyone_ else, when the lash of a certain former Arrancar's whip shot past her head, missing her cheek by mere inches. It was lucky she had quick reflexes.

Whirling around with a deadly grace, the young captain slashed downwards with MitsuRyu, watching with a piercing gaze as the water slammed into the ground before shoot up, the tip of the rapidly freezing liquid managing to catch Mika's feet, which he had apparently forgotten to pull up and out of the way.

Although as usual, well . . . he didn't seem too bothered by it.

Vanishing with shunpo, Likara appeared behind the twins and raised her katana again. This time, however, the dragon of ice came from the opposite direction. The twins whipped their heads around, Mika still standing in the ice and now wearing a rather taken aback look, and watched as Tōshirō's dragon bore down on them. Then, as if on some whim of its own, it swept upwards smoothly and seemed to angle suddenly for Likara.

Mika and, surprisingly, even Miku, opened their eyes wide and the former was fighting a losing battle to keep his mouth from falling open in his shock. As such, it was clear they had no idea what was going on, that is to say, why Hitsugaya just attacked his comrade. Comrade and, from what they'd been told, _close_ friend.

Miku's sharp mind worked overtime as he considered every possibility in a matter of seconds. However, nothing at all came to mind, so he was left frozen in shock and staring wide-eyed as the icy blue dragon neared Likara.

She raised her blade-

_There are so many people right here, all around me, right now, with their friends, and their families. They are smiling, yeah . . . they look really happy. I hope nothing ever happens to destroy their happiness. So many people . . . it's nice because the crowd makes things brighter. The colours of their clothes, the brightness in their eyes . . ._

Faltering, Likara's arms wavered, her blade quivering in the air before her, turquoise eyes wide and vacant, barely contained emotion held back from her expression. Her thoughts were a mess, but she couldn't help the panic which rose like vomit in her throat.

_I didn't know that they were dead_, she looked upwards, moving the focus of her expression to where Tōshirō stood, on the other side of the twins, his face showing his indecision on whether or not to draw the ice dragon back, seeing as she didn't look prepared at all, _More than half of those people were dead, and I couldn't even tell the difference._

Not willing to ruin their quickly devised plan, she steeled herself and thrust forwards with MitsuRyu, the blade gracefully meeting the blue dragon and immediately taking control of the attack. Now, using her zanpakutō's other power of manipulating water or ice attacks, she sent the dragon racing towards the still startled twins. Tōshirō's second ice serpent hit at the same time in a shower of ice and a rush of cold air.

From inside of the ice, Mika and Miku looked considerably less dangerous.

'Are you okay?' taking a few steps forwards, all the while keeping an eye on the rapidly unfreezing Arrancars, Tōshirō gazed at Likara concernedly, unsure of why she was acting so strangely.

Likara wanted to answer with just about everything she had, but the words were getting lost somewhere on the way and she remained in an agonised silence, hoping that Tōshirō wouldn't lose focus just because of her. Mika and Miku would be back in full readiness to fight in just a few moments, she guessed, so they couldn't slack off or look aside for a second.

'Urgh,' the quiet, pained exclamation escaped her lips before she could even think of stopping it.

Clapping a hand over the veil of hair which covered her right eye, the young captain fought the urge to drop to her hands and knees. The pressure in her head was intense, and focused mainly behind her concealed eye. Why, she hardly knew, but she sensed it was bad.

Struggling to remain straight, her movements jerky and uncoordinated, especially compared to her usual grace, Likara almost fell over when a powerful torrent of _feeling_ burst forth from somewhere in her body. Turquoise eyes going dark, the battle for her to remain in full awareness and full sanity increased in importance and she felt her energy levels waver.

As Mika and Miku broke free, still unconcerned with what had happened, she blinked, flinched, and then tried to move her body to attack-

_Sometimes I think I hear them saying things that aren't kind about me. Sometimes I wonder if they're really my friends. But each time my doubt is brushed aside, and I don't know why. I think I want to believe I am liked by those in my class at school. Most of them are nice children, I think, so they shouldn't really be saying anything cruel. I hope they aren't . . ._

Likara squeezed her eyes shut tightly, unable to focus her vision anymore. She could hear Mika's scythe cutting through the air, but she didn't raise her blade to stop him, or even try. However, when a familiar reiatsu appeared directly before her, her eyes flashed open and she staggered to her feet, surprised that she hadn't even noticed she'd fallen to her knees.

'Tōshirō,' her voice sounded so ragged and raw that it hurt to breathe, let alone speak. She had to get everything back under control or everything around her could get considerably messy. She knew everyone on the Hill was powerful, but she also knew the destructive abilities that-

'Likara, look out!' still fending off Mika, Tōshirō could only shout out to his friend as the more serious twin approached her, whip at ready. He couldn't work out what was wrong, but for some reason he had the strangest feeling of déjà vu which oddly suggested a similar occurrence to what had happened in the Realm of Truth, when the stoic captain had cried.

Likara met Miku's blood red gaze and she couldn't help the uncharacteristic grin which broke out across her face. Raising MitsuRyu, she laughed before speaking, her voice cold but intense, 'Bankai, Tatsumaki MitsuRyu,'

As the wings of ice formed on her back, the necklace of water around her neck, and the bandage around her head, Likara felt the pressure around her right eye ease considerably. She was glad that eye was securely covered by the bandage, because if by chance her hair slipped aside, it could have revealed a lot more than she'd ever want.

Still filled with the urge to go all out and, in general, have an pulse-quickening time, Likara sprang forwards wildly, eyes gleaming as she almost caught Mika off guard, her blade just missing his white haired head.

* * *

><p>Renji wasn't having the best day. Apart from the fact that his rather homicidal opponent kept trying to both hug and incinerate his Bankai, she also had the largest vocabulary of swear words that he'd ever heard before. And, quite frankly, it wasn't a good thing at all.<p>

Trying to block out everything Hana was saying at the same time as fighting her just wasn't too simple, especially as she had a rather loud voice when she wanted to. The red headed Lieutenant could only hope it wasn't this hard for everyone else, or there could be trouble.

'Stop talking about Zabimaru like that!' flicking the elongated zanpakutō so that the former Arrancar had to jump aside to avoid being hit by its writhing body, Renji yelled at her.

'Talking' was hardly the right word . . . she'd been _crooning_ to the weapon, for crying out loud.

'Shut it,' sounding incredibly lazy, Hana tugged absentmindedly at her hair before looking to where the bony snake-head of Hihio Zabimaru had moved to. Internally she was grinning like a maniac and plotting to over-exaggerate her obsession with cute things just to annoy this tattooed Lieutenant, while externally she just gazed pensively at the zanpakutō and its wielder.

'Annoy', in her mind, being a synonym with 'freak out and make him act hilariously _again_'.

Feeling an uncharacteristic urge to hyperventilate – honestly, he'd _never_ felt like doing such a thing before that moment – Renji looked around as subtly as he could manage, hoping someone would catch his eye and come and give him a hand. It seemed that when this lot was involved, as enemies that needed to be dealt with, no one could act exactly as they usually would, no matter how hard they tried.

The Lieutenant regretted glancing around almost immediately, because he happened to catch Soifon's eye and she was looking more than fierce. Apparently, sometime during his half-hearted fight with Ukitake, Raku had spotted the Second Division's captain and, recalling their last encounter, happily created a large and cat-like beast from his blood just so she wouldn't run out of things to do because 'she looked like someone who enjoyed being busy'.

Ukitake hadn't commented, although he had briefly taken the time to think that maybe, just _maybe_, Raku was annoying the dark haired captain because she'd tried to kill him last time.

Renji barely had time to blink before Soifon was standing directly before him, wiping blood from Suzumebachi's blade and glancing back in distaste at the remains of the blood beast, which were rapidly disintegrating and had soon vanished completely.

He jumped slightly, much to his horror – although once again he put it down to everyone acting a little out of character when fighting those from the Realm of Truth, or whatever it was called – and then he bowed slightly, acknowledging his superior.

'What's the problem over here?' sharp eyes flicking to Hana, who was smiling in a way which bordered on sadistic, the captain's expression shifted slightly, 'Don't get in my way,'

And, just like that, Renji found himself demoted to a 'little helper' as Soifon shot forwards to begin a heated battle with the former Arrancar. He didn't mind, but due to his captain's presence on the Sogyoku Hill, he wasn't going to walk away from the fight. On the contrary, he'd already planned to stay and be as helpful as he could whenever the opportunity arose.

_Captain Soifon is . . ._, diplomatically, he thought of a relatively neutral word, even if no one could hear his thoughts except, well, himself, _Determined, and Hana is insane . . ._, he nodded as if having come to a very philosophical conclusion, _So it shall be an interesting fight to witness_.

Then, since Hana was still aiming to scare him as well as fight the captain, she once again set his Bankai on fire and, once again, Abarai Renji went into a frenzied state putting out the flames.

* * *

><p>Yumeka jumped backwards and swung the half-blade of Shira-Miki, directing the flow of the ice particles and, in the same fluid movement, shifting her body so that it was easier for her to navigate her way around the blades of Senbonzakura that happened to be visible. Of course, the only ones which she could actually move around deliberately were the ones which weren't currently being directed towards her at a ruthless pace and with deadly accuracy.<p>

From the name, she could easily assume that, when in Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade fragments were great in number. As such, she had to be even more careful when defending and attacking. It didn't help her much that her opponent was a captain, and an incredibly powerful one at that.

Also, the fact that his expression had changed approximately zero-point-one-hundredth since their fight started just made things more irritating for her.

And that was excluding the fact that she couldn't even use her simplest but most deadly ability of illusory hypnosis. Then again, since his heart was sealed, he wouldn't be able to kill her, if that was any plus.

Looking up, teal eyes without their usual warmth, Yumeka was suddenly struck by something which made her heartbeat falter and her grip on Shira-Miki's hilt loosen. It wasn't obvious at all, but now she didn't know _how_ she could have missed it. Averting her gaze, unable to meet the sharp eyes of the shinigami captain, she fixed her own gaze on the ground.

In an attempt to sort out her thoughts, which were getting in the way far too much, Yumeka inhaled deeply. There were times for some things, and times for others. This certainly, wasn't time for either. This was a battle and as such she was supposed to be killing her opponent.

As she had in the first brief fight against Captain Kuchiki, Yumeka found it ironic that it should be the head of the Sixth Division which she would face off against. It was a bitter situation, and one which probably only she would be affected by.

Yumi mightn't have found it that easy to fight her former captain, but that was another circumstance altogether.

Not looking at Byakuya, the blue haired woman swung her blade, angling the particles of ice with her greatest accuracy. She was rewarded with some small droplets of blood which fell from the captain's fingertips, trailing down from a slash on his arm, and so she watched those drop instead of actually glancing up.

It was immature of her, and being the 'mother' figure to the others, she shouldn't have allowed her barriers to break. But now they had, she had to do the best she could to keep fighting without imagining . . . _things_.

Gritting her teeth, and thinking something which she would never verbalise due to the fact that she was trying to tell Hana that excessive swearing just _wasn't_ allowed, Yumeka moved forwards, reforming her blade seconds before she cut directly at Kuchiki.

In her determination, it became easier to stop imagining that she saw a flash of jet black hair in the corner of her eye, or the gleam of dark blue eyes filled with subtle humour.

And she was glad, even as the loss and hatred tore at her heart.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō, glancing at Likara once more, noted how her usually precise strikes were shifting into more reckless, but potentially more deadly, ones, and how she moved faster, and in a more jerky way. It didn't seem like she was going to space out again.<p>

Actually, it seemed to be the direct opposite, as he'd never seen her let loose like that, in Bankai and everything, ever before. Not that he'd seen very much of her zanpakutō, although she had explained its basic abilities. That being the reason why he'd been prompted to direct an attack at her to catch the twins off guard.

Anyhow, from what he understood of her blade, it would probably be a help to her if he fiddled around with the weather a bit. She had an ability similar to his Tensō Jurin, but apparently it was better for her to use it if it were already cloudy, because it put less strain on her reiatsu.

As he was in Bankai – a decision which had come about due to Miku actually fighting, and fighting to the best of his abilities, which was considerably powerful and probably around captain level, give or take a bit – raising Hyōrinmaru was simple. As was shouting out 'Tensō Jurin'.

Tōshirō knew that, in all respects, causing a sudden weather change which could potentially lead to rain, if Likara manipulated the clouds further, or snow, if he did, could disadvantage some of the other captains of Lieutenants in their fights. However, he'd already seen more than a few actions performed by others which, on occasion, had put everyone else at a brief disadvantage, so in the circumstances, he decided it would be alright.

Looking up as the clouds rolled in, dark and thick, a slight smirk replaced his scowl. Added to the fact that Miku looked mildly surprised, something which he admittedly did enjoy seeing, Likara's expression brightened and lost some of that dark atmosphere, which he appreciated.

She'd never said anything much about her past except that she'd been alone for a long time and, after _that_ incident, well . . . she'd told him properly the reasons for her actions then.

As rain began to fall, presumably on a quiet 'Tensō Toran' from Likara, Miku snapped out of his newly apathetic state, and jumped forwards, swinging his arm, the lash of his whip like an extension of the limb.

Tōshirō, not concerned by the rain although he would've preferred snow, whirled around to re-engage the former Arrancar, Hyōrinmaru seeming to enjoy the change in weather.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I'm so sorry for the very late update! I hope the story is going at a good pace, and that there's not to many huge mistakes!

Ah, and trying to keep track of everyone in a situation like this is ever so fun. Rough diagrams and literal battle plans do help though. I think I need to work on fight scenes, however.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll get started on the next chapter, but when it will be done and edited . . . I really don't know. Sorry again


	36. Chapter 35: Fighting the Death I

_Chapter 35: Fighting the Death I_

It was all covered up so neatly that no one ever really knew the truth of what had happened . . . aside from the captains, of course, who were privy to most of the finer details of each and every event, as they usually were.

And although the real origin of his hatred stemmed from the circumstances surrounding his 'death' as a shinigami, everything had been ever so slowly building up from the moment he was born, really . . . or maybe it was the first time he'd died. Hard to tell . . . but the facts of the present still stood. Looking right back to the very beginning . . .

One day he'd been in the Human World alive, living as the living should, and then, without prior notice, he'd been dead, and not properly dead. Wandering around as a plus soul had filled the next few years of his existence, and then some dark-clad shinigami had popped up out of nowhere and, just like that, as abruptly as everything else, he was off on his way to the Soul Society, with no explanation of what was going on. And then he'd done some more wandering, still lost and confused, until someone had directed him to the Shino Academy.

Eventually, after much hard work and determined studying, driven always by something he couldn't quite remember, he joined the Gotei 13 and was placed in a Division which, at that time, had been requiring more members.

The Fifth Division which was, on the surface, a model for all the other Divisions. Led by Hirako Shinji, and with the quiet and cultured Aizen Sosuke as its Lieutenant.

Then, just as his life was getting back on track, just as things were slowing down and taking on a semblance of normality . . . and just as he'd gained a feeling of proudness in what he was learning to do – that being the ability to protect people – someone turned against the Soul Society and caused the Hollowfication of eight shinigami captains and Lieutenants.

There wouldn't have been any real issue if one of the captains which had been Hollowfied wasn't Shinji. Or even if he was, it wouldn't have affected him, Nanashi, if he hadn't been a _trusted_ subordinate of a certain Lieutenant. Because he'd realised the truth – just as Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai _found_ out the truth – and that had put Aizen in danger of being discovered.

So when the investigation had come to a halt, that certain treacherous someone had mentioned that they'd seen him doing 'suspicious' things around the Twelfth Division's grounds.

And, just like that, he became a suspect in the whole case, and they'd arrested him on suspicion of treason, as they thought he'd plot to conduct more experiments which would endanger everyone.

So, in another jerky and abrupt movement, he'd found himself branded as a traitor, accused of betraying the Soul Society with no one listening to his words and no way of proving his innocence.

In front of all the shinigami captains, he had spoken and tried to make them understand that it was all a big, dangerous misunderstanding. But they'd just passed the matter on to Central 46. And so, before Central 46 he had pleaded innocent, and given all the evidence they should have needed to acquit him of the charges pressed against him. But they had declared that he should be given the choice between eternal confinement in the underground prison, or immediate execution, by method of which they kept to themselves.

In his bitterness at realising Aizen's true nature too late, and hopeless anger at what was happening to him, what was happening to Urahara and Tessai, at what must have happened to others before him, and what would probably happen again in the future, he had blamed them for every unfortunate thing that had ever happened in his cursed life in death.

He decided that this system, Central 46, was the opposite of just. That being sealed down in their darkened chambers had caused each and every member to lose their true reason. That whenever someone was sent to stand before them, they were blind to justice and only wanted to see blood, to see an execution.

With the pressure of false accusation and hopelessness, he'd fallen into despair. Since no one would listen when he said it wasn't true, and nothing could possibly save him . . . he snapped and tried to kill the Head Captain, his rage overriding his desire to be acquitted from charges.

And, in that action, he had stopped being completely innocent, and had become a man who had truly betrayed the Soul Society by breaking one of its fundamental laws.

However, Yamamoto had killed him, efficient and brutal as he believed he had to be, and so everyone believed he, Shuuhaya Nanashi, had died and was no longer a threat.

He could only remember a little from the time directly following his disappearance from the Soul Society, but every slight recollection was filled with a chilling loneliness, pain, and dark despair. And all of those emotions were overridden by festering rage and smouldering hatred, corrupting him to the very depths of his soul.

It was some time during the Winter War when, as if on the whim of some unseen force, he had suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in a place much like what he imagined Hueco Mundo would be like. Barren, colourless, loveless . . .

But it wasn't Hueco Mundo. It was, in fact, a facet of inhabitable empty dimension. And he, empowered by that overwhelming hatred and rage, had been revived right there in that pocket of almost-life. Driven by all of his vicious emotions, and the unstoppable desire for revenge, and with the scar on his arm a constant reminder of all the injustices which had happened to him, he had stood, even as his weakened body protested, and declared his will to live.

So then he spent what seemed like years building up his strength, bringing his emaciated body back into its former strong condition. He'd learned how to use the lightning, and eventually, after he was almost completely satisfied with his training, he had begun venturing away from the small dimension and into the empty dimension. The first time the dark, empty vastness had almost swallowed him whole, and it was only his resolve to live and keep fighting which had kept his life from ending right then.

However, once he had learned the way to move through the dimension, he had travelled to Hueco Mundo, confident both in his ability to reach it, and also to survive once in the land of the Hollows. It was perfect timing too, because all of the more powerful Hollows were off fighting the shinigami, having either foolishly trusted Aizen, or been manipulated by him.

And while Nanashi had wanted to go and confront Aizen himself, to wipe that smug smile off of the man's lips, while he had wanted to go and end the life of the man who had sealed his fate in the Soul Society, however many years ago that was, he hadn't.

Instead, he had traversed the deserts until he had met Mika and Miku. Or, more accurately, he had unknowingly walked into their territory and they had tried to kill him. 'Tried' being the key word. Still, when he'd defeated them, and not after breaking a light sweat – as a pair they really were formidable – he hadn't killed them, although admittedly he had been ready to.

He'd told them about his goals to kill the Head Captain of Soul Society, and his personal hatred of Aizen. They had, as if glad to have something to plan for, vowed to serve him.

After that, they'd all gone to where Raku had hidden himself away, the Realm of Truth, and asked him to aid them, believing him to harbour a strong hatred of Soul Society also. He had said their ideas and aims were fascinating, but he wasn't able to venture back into Soul Society, especially as an enemy, because there was someone who might be there who he had abandoned, after thinking she was lost forever. Consequently, he wasn't able to help them.

Although never having previously considered such a thing, Nanashi then decided to go through the Rukongai and the Seireitei to locate certain powerful individuals who could become great allies to him. And one young woman who would undoubtedly solve a couple of issues regarding the depressed Master of the Realm.

So Mika and Miku went around Soul Society forming alliances with unsatisfied shinigami – Midori and Chidori, and one woman which they'd searched for purposefully, who had often considered defecting, although she'd decided it was a suicide mission every time. Yumeka had been suffering from depression when they first met her, and when she'd caught sight of Mika and Miku, she had drawn her zanpakutō against them, even though she had no idea how to fight, because she believed that, as Hollows, they would kills her without hesitation or mercy.

Those four had been quick to agree to travel to the Realm of Truth.

Yumi, who had been told of who waited there, lost in his own guilt, had cried with relief and happiness. Her gloomy demeanour had vanished, only to be replaced by an insatiably cheerful and bubbly one, and they'd all easily realised how much she cared.

Once they were all in the Realm again, and Raku and Yumi had been reunited, they had one more person to convince to join them. But before that . . . well, Raku and Yumi's first meeting in many years wasn't actually that peaceful or instantly joyous. That being because Raku had thought it was some kind of brutally cruel joke and had actually tried to choke Yumi with shadows which Mika reckoned had appeared because of the dark cloud of depression hanging around the crimson haired man. Yumi had gotten really angry, surprising everyone, including Raku, and she'd hit him on the shoulder and yelled at him for a good five minutes until he'd _finally_ allowed himself to believe she was really still alive. Then, maybe to shut her up or maybe because he was just so glad to see her, he'd kissed her and, unsurprisingly, she'd melted straight away and kissed him right back.

Then, while Yumeka – having come out of her apathetic state slightly – had tutted and turned the heads of all present who resembled teenagers, and while said four protested, Nanashi had explained that the next part of the plan was to recruit Hana, a fiery Arrancar who the white haired twins had met a couple of times.

They'd said she was mighty powerful but with a slightly . . . thorny personality.

When they'd returned with her, having won her interest by advertising all of the shinigami that they'd get to beat up or kill, everyone had been mildly surprised to see that she had the brightest orange hair.

Of course, Raku had immediately made up some joke about it, and when she'd retorted – a perfect example of that 'thorny' part of her personality, or more accurately, the major part of her personality – he'd completed the double pun and had her fuming rather literally.

She never said outright that she'd join, but she didn't demand to go back to Hueco Mundo either. What she _did_ immediately request was two bottles of hair dye. One black, and one red.

Once she'd dyed her hair and made sure it was very permanent, they'd all loudly stated that she looked much better that way anyway. Orange just hadn't suited her properly.

And it was too bright compared to her personality which was, to be brief, _unusual_.

Much like the temperaments of all those that had suddenly become his allies.

That was, really, all of his past that was important. Summarising everything down into some compact thoughts, he knew he hated Soul Society, he knew he wanted revenge, he knew he could be putting his friends' lives at risk, but he wasn't ever going to go down without a fight.

If he ignored the aggravating sensation tickling his head from inside out, everything was going much to plan.

So far, that was.

But in every chain, even those which are strong, there's always some thinner links.

Links that might only have the tiniest of faults.

Those are the ones that break first.

And then what's left?

* * *

><p>Midori laughed cheerfully as she hacked out at Hisagi again. The Lieutenant was having trouble keeping up with her because she kept flitting around him, much like the butterfly which was forever marked on her back.<p>

Her bright laughter was more than slightly out of place in the circumstances, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty, even as her blue eyes lit up at the blood welling up in the cuts she managed to land on Hisagi. She had waited forever for this fight, so she was going to savour every last moment of it.

Still, it wasn't like she was uninjured either. The shinigami still hadn't released his zanpakutō, but even so he was still so talented with his unreleased katana that she was thinking nonstop. Since she was given no room to slack, she was more precise, but it irritated her not to be able to fight at her own pace and take time to think things through more.

That's what had always annoyed her about Soul Society. There were too many rules and, when no one was getting drunk or just dozing, they were all being rigid and by-the-book.

Well, that was a very broad stereotype, and the number of people who put absolutely no effort into their work equaled the number who did, and then there was the group who either just stood around, got drunk, or somehow disappeared off of the radar for a while.

Glancing over at her sister, Midori was pleased to see the look of grim concentration on the blonde Lieutenant's face. It was always a boost to her own confidence when Chidori did well. They had always been together, always aided each other . . . much like Mika and Miku really.

'I didn't want to have to do this,' knowing that Komamura, who wasn't his captain but was his friend, was working to fortify the rest of the Seireitei and the Rukongai too, Hisagi wanted to end his fight quickly so that he could go and aid the captain. Consequently, although he had avoided it as best he could, he had decided he had to release his zanpakutō.

The green haired girl might look slight, and her personality was enthusiastic and unconcerned by much at all, but she was most certainly a decent fighter. He could feel the wounds on his body stinging slightly, and he could also see the bend in Kazeshini where she'd used her own zanpakutō's power to twist the blade. He hoped releasing his Shikai would mean that, when he sealed it again, the katana would be back to its usual shape.

'Didn't want to have to do what?' although she had a pretty good idea, Midori still asked, her expression innocent and curious, the perfect mask really, 'I hope it's not rude . . . or naughty,'

And although that last statement kind of ruined the 'innocent' thing, Midori had to try hard not to burst into hysterics as the tattooed Lieutenant blushed bright red and looked at her strangely. He was probably very, very worried about being labeled a pervert, or something.

Cause despite his appearance, he didn't seem to be a complete tough guy.

Before he could be teased any more, Hisagi spoke his Shikai release, slightly slower than what would have been normal, but he was still uncomfortably with his zanpakutō's appearance, 'Reap . . . Kazeshini,'

Midori's eyes widened as she first saw her opponent's Shikai. It was mighty dangerous looking and, in turn, made the shinigami holding onto it look scarier. Metalicania, however, didn't seem bothered by the sudden change in shape, because the spirit seemed certain they could still win the fight.

Her ability was to bent metal, his, now, looked to be something along the lines of long-range slashing and cutting. How lovely.

Not bothered at all by the overcast weather, and guessing it had to do with someone's power, Midori leapt forwards again, grin still in place, dodging one of Hisagi's blades as it flew past her head. She didn't think it would get any easier, fighting this guy, just because he was now in Shikai.

Logically speaking, it would probably get harder, and he _was_ a Lieutenant after all.

But still, if it would give her an exciting time, all the way until one of them died, it wouldn't be so bad, she thought.

* * *

><p>Chidori stared openly at the odd shape of Hisagi's zanpakutō. Looking back at her own opponent, she considered the likeliness of both her and her sister having found two Lieutenants with unusually shaped Shikai. To be reasonable, it seemed as if quite a few of the present shinigami had surprising Shikai, appearance wise, or ability wise.<p>

But that was going off on a tangent, as Izuru reminded her by trying to cut her head off with that almost-hooked zanpakutō, Wabisuke.

It wasn't so hard for her to figure out what his abilities were, that being to double the weight of her zanpakutō whenever their blades met. But then again, it wasn't so hard to counter, either by dodging, or an abstract and elaborate but efficient variation of hakuda.

Gravitia's ability to manipulate gravity also came in handy, because it made it difficult for Kira to move, as well as making it seem she wasn't affected by Wabisuke's strikes.

Lightening gravity was a whole different story to making it denser. She could feel her reiatsu struggling to stay contained in her grasp, but she could sense that if she wasn't done soon, it would flare outwards and she'd lose all control over how much power she was releasing.

'Are you scared?' Izuru's voice was far more self-assured than ever it would usually be, and he questioned his opponent without really thinking first. He'd heard Hisagi ask Midori a while ago, and since he knew the other Lieutenant's general philosophy regarding fear, he thought he may as well ask Chidori the same question.

Sometimes, he knew that Hisagi listened to the answer, but still acted the way he believed was best. So even if someone said they weren't scared and therefore were apparently over-confident Shuuhei generally didn't just assume from that one statement.

As was the case today, because Midori had scoffed and begun a great speech on the usefulness of fearlessness, and the weakness that fear brought.

Chidori considered the question closely, and then she lowered her katana, 'Of what, exactly?'

For a moment Izuru thought she was going to reply much like her twin, but then she continued, tone surprisingly grave, 'Of dying? Hardly,' her sky blue eyes were darkened by an indistinguishable emotion, 'Of dying before Midori? Yes, because then she'd be left without me. Of her dying before me? Yes, because I couldn't live without her,' she tilted her head slightly, 'Of losing this battle? Yes, because it is everything that we have worked towards for so, so many years. Of winning? Yes, because facing the consequences of emerging victorious in such a fight will not be easy,'

Her eyes were shadowed by her fringe, and her tone dropped into an even deeper seriousness, 'But, Lieutenant Kira Izuru, do you know what scares me the most?' when he remained silent, she looked up, one eye partly visible from behind her sea green hair, her whole being seeming to emanate a chilling intensity, so different from her previous bubbliness, 'Hmph . . . well then I'll tell you,'

There was a hint of rebelliousness in her tone, but it was hollow and meaningless, 'I am terrified that if I, or any of my friends, die here on Sogyoku Hill, _you_,' she pointed with her katana at him, the blade perfectly straight and unwavering, 'Or any of the shinigami in Soul Society, will sit around a table with your sake and drink to celebrate our _deaths_,'

Her dangerous but quiet emphasis sent a shiver up Izuru's spine. He knew that it was near impossible to gauge how old a soul was, but it was still shocking to hear something so dark and somber coming from the mouth of a girl who looked to be about fourteen or so. Her cheerful personality seemed to have vanished, her bright appearance was suddenly morbid.

'Do you not find that sickening, Lieutenant Kira Izuru?' her blue eyes locked with his and the willfulness portrayed there was faultless and honest, 'I-,'

'Chidori!'

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which the teenager found herself unable to finish her sentence, and Izuru found himself unable to think of anything to say, when Midori appeared beside her sister and glomped her very efficiently.

'You are _so_ cute!'

Hisagi, who had moved to stand beside a blank-faced Kira, raised an eyebrow at his friend, 'Did you find any part of that speech . . . _cute_?' he was actually curious.

Izuru managed to turn his head, fingers twitching around Wabisuke's hilt, and eyed the tattooed face of the other Lieutenant, 'Not exactly, no,'

'Me neither,'

As the pair returned their attention to Midori and Chidori, the former of the two having apparently calmed down enough to stop clinging to her twin, Hisagi suddenly – or _finally_ – noticed that the weather had gotten rather cloudy.

Izuru, in a stroke of sudden genius, then noticed that it was raining. And not lightly either, because he was drenched.

'Ah . . . the weather's quite wet,' Hisagi, Kazeshini's blades arcing gently through the air as his hands shifted on the chains, motioned to the sky by tilting his head upwards.

The silence continued, with the two Lieutenants watching the former shinigami chattering on enthusiastically, and then Midori finally looked back over to where they were waiting.

'Don't worry,' she winked, 'We didn't forget about you,'

'On the contrary,' Chidori seamlessly continued, mirroring her twin's movement and placing a hand on her shoulder, 'We just thought of another battle plan,'

'I can't say I'm glad to hear it,' Izuru didn't sigh, which was surprising, and his expression became a bit more focused, like it had been when fighting that Fracción during the Winter War.

'Let's finish this up,' peering through the rain, which seemed to be getting steadily denser, Hisagi fixed a glare on Midori, who smirked at him confidently.

'Whatever you say,' raising her blade, she shouted out loudly, 'Chidori! Let's go!'

* * *

><p>Renji was having trouble putting things in perspective, although he had become a lot more serious since Soifon had joined in the fight. Still, thinking logically, the rain should have stopped <em>that woman<em> from using her abilities.

Water did generally extinguish fire, right?

But no, of course something as convenient as that couldn't have happened. Instead, the air around them was devoid of all falling water droplets. He could see where the raindrops vanished into faint steam, somewhere above his head.

It was like they were in a big, waterproof bubble, filled with heat that kept the water away.

'Hikotsu Taihō!' seeing as Soifon had retreated, glancing at a smoldering sleeve dismissively, the Lieutenant took the opportunity to send Zabimaru shooting through the air towards Hana, the massive jaws of the snake head opening to release the scarlet energy.

Hana looked up, and since she was no longer playing with Renji and his adorable Bankai – she was suppressing all obsession regarding cute things – she smirked sadistically and raised a hand casually, the flames around her dying down to simmer at her feet. She was still preventing her wings from forming, only because it was more fun needing to use sonidō to dodge rather than simply flying, although that would have been fun too . . .

'Cero,'

Renji's eyes widened when the fiery coloured blast of energy shot from the former Arrancar's palm and collided directly with Hikotsu Taihō, forcing the canon's energy back towards him. Frowning ferociously, the red headed Lieutenant shifted his grip on Zabimaru's hilt, making the snake-like body writhe forwards, pressing against the cero.

Soifon, on the other side of Hana, narrowed her sharp eyes and raised her arm, light caused from the colliding energy blasts glinting off the gold and black gauntlet of her Shikai. As the pair battled onwards, each trying to apply more pressure to their respective attacks, the captain took the opportunity to better analyse their opponent.

Hana's fighting style was varied and the former Arrancar didn't seem to have a set group of attacks. However, her techniques, while unusual, were each reminiscent of each other, and that was where a weakness could potentially be found.

From the looks of it, Hana could fire her cero for an astonishing amount of time, while still maintaining a high level of force. She was quick, flexible, and seemingly fearless, and some part of her attitude reminded Soifon uncomfortably of Yoruichi-sama.

Fist clenching, the captain readied herself to move forwards again. If she could get even one hit with Suzumebachi, then things would get a lot easier. Even if it was simply to prove she could wound her.

Hana sensed a shift in the reiatsu behind her and her smirk grew. Movement directly beside her head caused her to whip around, the cero from her palm vanishing before she slammed a fist into Soifon's stomach, causing a sharp exhalation from the captain, who was mildly shocked at being taken unawares like that.

Renji raced forwards, swinging Hihiō Zabimaru and aiming for the Arrancar woman, who was currently engaged in a hakuda dominant fight with Soifon. His mind was only half focused though, and, even as she dodged another one of the captain's strikes, Hana pivoted and kicked the Lieutenant away.

As he landed, winded but otherwise unharmed, Renji cast a quick glance to where Rukia and the other woman, Yumi, were fighting. They were surprisingly evenly matched, and it looked like it would be one of those fights when the person who could hold out the longest would win. Ice and water, made hazy by the rainfall, seemed to appear and disappear around them in the span of a few breaths.

The Lieutenant had no doubt his captain was keeping one eye on the progress of Rukia, but he still felt mildly anxious about his old friend. Sure she was pretty violent sometimes, but they _were_ friends, and besides . . . he was certain Ichigo would kill him very, very slowly if Rukia was killed. Or maybe even badly wounded, for that matter.

Deciding not to go to Karakura Town for a while, even if nothing _did_ happen to the violet eyed Kuchiki, Renji got ready to continue his fight.

Turning back, he was just in time to see Soifon drive Suzumebachi's sharpened blade into Hana's chest. As the short captain moved back with some impressive shunpo, a Hōmonka appeared on the former Arrancar's front.

Contrary to being scared – even though Soifon had explained the dynamics of the attack as she completed the first strike – Hana simply frowned, 'You rude, undersized idiot,'

Renji saw Soifon's eye twitch visibly at the insult, but the captain restrained herself from saying anything, or making any other such rash decisions.

'This. Was. My,' flames were rippling across the ground towards the two shinigami, radiating heat and pure irritation, 'Best. Shirt!'

Wings spreading from her back, and eyes reflecting the glow of the flames around her, Hana looked most intimidating, 'And now look,' she glared at Soifon and indicated the mark on her chest, 'This incredibly unrefined and unsightly mark has completely ruined it,' advancing slowly, and with a cat-like grace, the woman continued, her wide grin only making her look all the most ferocious, 'I'm gonna make you get rid of it, cause I know you can. Does it disappear when you die? Would you make it go away if I ripped you to shreds?'

If it wasn't already very clear, Hana was incredibly angry. She couldn't have cared less if it was a blood stain on her shirt, or even if it was a tear. But a mark which wasn't going to disappear unless she got hit again and then apparently died, or if _Captain_ Soifon willed it . . . that was something she just couldn't stand.

'Abarai,' Soifon's mind was already working out the best way to dispose of the Arrancar, and also the best way to remain impervious to Hana's verbal barbs, 'Leave this fight to me. Go help somewhere else,'

'Yes sir,' casting one last look at the woman surrounded by flames, Renji nodded before disappearing. It then took him a moment to adjust to the stormy gloom and rain soaked air outside the heat filled bubble.

'Brilliant. I get away from one extreme and walk right into another,' noticing that, although the clouds blotted out the blue sky, his surroundings still seemed to be illuminated somehow, which meant it wasn't actually as dark as it should have been, Renji began to move towards where Rukia was yelling at Yumi, 'I_ know_ I should be walking the other way . . .'

* * *

><p>Likara winced slightly as she felt the edge of the scythe catch and rip into her skin. Ignoring the blood soaking her sleeve, she slashed out with MitsuRyu, cutting a thin gash into Mika's side. Neither of them was affected by the rainy weather, which was both good and bad, but still . . . she wasn't yet in the position where she could begin using her more advanced techniques.<p>

And she needed to be, so that she and Tōshirō could stop the rain and lighten the air further. She didn't want to be held responsible for any casualties caused by people being unable to fight effectively in the wet.

Glancing at the clouds again, and silently willing the rain to pour down harder, Likara released more reiatsu, hoping to both chill the air and affect the weather. Shifting the focus of her turquoise gaze, she watched as Tōshirō freed his katana from Miku's whip, earning him a gash on his hand as the end of the lash flicked outwards.

'Stay focused on your opponent, girl-captain,' Mika had quickly found out that referring to Kuroiyami as 'girl-captain' annoyed her _a lot_, 'What if I cut off your head while you were staring at your boy-captain boyfriend?'

Somehow, irritating nicknames and using the word 'boyfriend' when talking about Hitsugaya made his opponent twitch in the most amusing way. And since Mika liked things which were amusing, he did it as often as possible, all while thinking up new nicknames so that when the current ones became ineffective, he'd have more verbal ammunition.

Grimacing slightly, Likara sent a vicious glare at the Arrancar teenager, 'Could you?' the question was loaded.

'Of course,' nodding earnestly, Mika made a sweet face and chatted on about something the captain completely ignored, before attacking her again.

Eyes glinting, Likara rose to meet his slash, and slid beneath the scythe's blade, bringing her zanpakutō up to jab viciously at Mika's neck. Crimson eyes widening, he stumbled back a few paces, the air seeming less stable beneath his feet, and placed a hand to where a wound she'd inflicted was rapidly healing.

He didn't know what had done it, but compared to how the captain had first fought when they'd first locked blades, she was a whole lot more reckless now. And despite the risks she was taking with almost every decision, every action, she was far more deadly with that katana.

For some reason, she looked and acted less like the cool and collected Captain Kuroiyami, and more like someone who was fighting for the sake of the fight. The thrill, the challenge . . . everything about fighting for the sake of killing, or winning, or simply sparring, was now clear in her bright eyes.

This was no longer a fight plainly to survive, it was a whole lot closer to being on the level he wanted. Where planning was meaningless and instinct was everything. It was more like the beginnings of the brutal, dangerous dance that would end with one of them dead and bloodied.

Grin widening until it hurt, Mika flicked a confident glance at his brother, meeting the other teenager's red gaze and laughing silently, before cutting upwards with his large bladed weapon and advancing on the captain, who blocked and counter-attacked with ease.

'You're not trying hard enough,' Likara heard herself say the words before she fully registered the fact that she'd even spoken. There was a taunting note in her voice which was both familiar and foreign at the same time.

'You want me ta try harder?' blood coloured eyes glittering with anticipation, Mika sent back his own taunt, free hand on his hip and posture flawlessly rebellious, 'I don't think ya're worth it, I'd be wasting my _precious_ time,'

'Don't mock me,' aware that she was speaking now, Likara let all the iciness she could create leech into her tone, 'I'm sure if _I_ bothered trying, you'd be dead on the ground already,' she smirked, 'Or writhing in agony,'

'Do you really think so?' practically radiating sarcasm, the former Arrancar used sonidō to appear behind her, feeling his blade connect with hers as she slung her arm over her shoulder and blocked without bothering to turn around.

Casting a disdainful but darkly amused look back at him, Likara's only reply was to whirl around and begin hacking and slashing with little thought at all. She once again willed the clouds to release more rain and, finally, torrents of water began to pour from the sky.

Jumping back a good five or six metres, Likara once again raised MitsuRyu, her ice wings curling slightly around her form. Turquoise eyes blazing in the half-darkness, she smirked as she spoke, 'Tensō Toran,'

And then all of the raindrops within a four metre diameter swirled inwards around her before bursting outwards, the drops sparkling like crystal.

* * *

><p>Izuru turned and saw Hisagi pulling back on Kazeshini's chains. He eyed Midori as the former shinigami laughed confidently and taunted the other Lieutenant on his poor aim. Meeting Hisagi's glance, he nodded slightly, understanding the plan. He'd never been completely happy fighting someone who looked like a teenager, even if their words and actions frequently reminded him that they were a lot older than they seemed.<p>

He'd never been very happy at all, but that was just his personality.

Still, watching his former captain, Ichimaru Gin, turn traitor hadn't helped matters. And now, watching his current captain, Kuroiyami Likara, starting to fight in a way that was probably related in some way, and not that distantly, to that of Zaraki Kenpachi . . . his determination was unwavering but his fragile hold on his copy of contentment was slipping slightly.

One of Kazeshini's blades whirled past, and the other arced around, aiming for the laughing girl, still talking even as she got ready to bat the first of the blades away.

A few quick, precise tugs on the chain had the angle and speed of Kazeshini's movements altered, and suddenly Midori had stopped laughing, and her sky blue eyes showed her surprise. Still, she stood with Metalicania raised and ready, even though it was clear to all four of them that at most, she would only escape one of the blades approaching her.

'Midori!'

Slamming into her twin's body, Chidori shoved the other teenager out of the way, causing her to go sprawling in the air, landing some metres away. The more serious sister then turned in an effort to shunpo away, but Kazeshini, still cutting through the air with a deadly precision, caught her as she twisted.

One half of the first kusarigama-like blade pierced Chidori's back, the tip easily emerging from her front, before Hisagi jerked on the chains again and caused it to come flying back to his hand, the staff jarring his palm slightly due to his reaching out to far to grasp it.

Eyes wide, not only because of the pain, but also because of an honest surprise at being wounded, Chidori staggered sideways, balance thrown by the force contained in the weapon's movement. Even in such a state, she still managed to deflect the slash of the second scythe-blade before falling to lie crumpled in the air.

'Chidori!'

Midori's scream was piercing and filled with as much agony as her sister must have been feeling. Her eyes were fixed on the deceptively small seeming wound that spilled red onto her twin's pale shirt.

From where she was, she could only see the front of the wound, or where the scythe-like blade had pierced through from her back. To imagine what the other side of the wound must look like . . . it hurt her more even thinking about it.

'Chidori,' not screaming this time, but half-whispering in shock and worry, Midori pulled herself to her feet and she attempted to throw herself at Hisagi, hatred filling her eyes, 'I hate you! I hate all shinigami! I wish you'd all just die! I hate you so much!'

There were tears in her eyes, but she ignored them and straightened, ignoring the aches from where Chidori had shoved her aside to protect her from the blow that she in turn had received.

Raising Metalicania, the green haired teenager pooled all of her remaining energy into one strike which would both destroy _Kazeshini_ and inflict brutal damage to the zanpakutō's wielder, the tattooed Lieutenant who held the weapon.

Lunging forwards, Midori only saw a flash of silver before she felt something wickedly sharp dig into her neck. Eyes widening further, she twisted and rolled, coming to a crouch near her sister's still body. One hand raised to her neck, she suppressed a tremble when she felt the hot blood running between her fingers, flowing out from the wound that dug deep into her neck.

How long exactly should she be able to survive with such a slash to her neck?

Surely that blonde man's oddly shaped zanpakutō would have severed arteries and veins.

But then again, the number of times she'd _almost_ died, usually when training had gotten way out of hand, or back when she'd been a shinigami and a Hollow had almost killed her . . . if she didn't die of blood loss, or choke on her own blood, then there had to be a way for her to survive.

Hisagi and Izuru flicked blood from their blades and looked the twins, one passed out from blood loss and possibly the psychological shock of what had happened, and the other teetering on the edge of consciousness.

It wasn't like they'd enjoyed doing what they'd done.

But it wasn't as if they could allow Soul Society to be overrun by this mismatched band of souls.

Izuru pondered his zanpakutō, the flower of his Division, and how easy it would have been to follow Midori's movements as she tried to escape, clearly having been unsuspecting when he'd attacked her. If he had moved Wabisuke's blade around just a bit further, then that sea green haired head wouldn't be attached to those slight shoulders anymore.

'Urgh . . .' as she finally lost the battle to stay awake, Midori groaned, feeling the air beneath her lose its solid feel and then, just before she and her sister plummeted all the way back down to the ground, she sent an agonised glare at the two Lieutenants, 'I really-,' she struggled to force the words out, sickened by the gurgle in her throat, 'Do hate you, you know,'

As the two fell, landing with a thud on the ground below, Izuru sheathed the now sealed Wabisuke, noting that Hisagi did the same. They then turned away from the scene – that of the two former shinigami lying crumpled in an ever spreading pool of blood, their blades released from their hands and their eyes closed in unconsciousness – and moved back into the thick of the fight. Because there wasn't just those enemies to fight, there were also the beasts made of blood, some made from shadows which escaped Raku's katana, and others which were there one moment and gone the next.

* * *

><p>Slumped on the ground, feeling the heat slowly leaving her body, Chidori stretched out a hand to touch her sister's slit throat. She knew that her twin didn't have much longer to live.<p>

Before she slid into disorientation again, the former shinigami almost smiled as she saw a faint light.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Just thought I'd say that _Fighting the Death_ will probably have a couple of parts, hence the number _I_ at the end of the title. Each fight happens at around the same time, if anyone was confused or wondering.

Ah . . . I think that's it. Sorry for the late update, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there's anything majorly confusing or something like that, don't hesitate to ask me about it.

Thanks again!


	37. Chapter 36: Fighting the Death II

_Chapter 36: Fighting the Death II_

Yumi's golden eyes widened and a faint horrified gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed it the second it happened, but that was hardly what her major concern was.

'Midori! Chidori!' shouting in the general direction of where the two girls lay on the ground, looking so much smaller now that they were quiet and unmoving, sea green hair concealing their faces from view, Yumi shook her head violently, 'Wake up, you two! Wake up now!'

She knew it was an irrational thing to do, especially because her sharp-tongued and violet eyed opponent was eyeing her like she was crazy, but she couldn't help it. She just had to release some of the worry that had built up inside her as soon as she'd felt the reiatsu of those two Lieutenants moving away from where the suddenly faint spiritual pressures of the twins were. Those two hadn't thought they were invincible, but she would've bet anything that they would've thought they could walk away from this fight on their own two legs.

'What's the problem all of a sudden?' tone faintly sarcastic, although it might have been a front, Rukia raised an eyebrow at her opponent. She'd already guessed that the woman was worried about those two former shinigami girls, but it surprised her that she actually cared.

Since when did stereotypical enemies care about the wellbeing of their comrades?

'The _problem_,' Yumi mimicked Rukia's nonchalant tone childishly, looking about madly in an attempt to find a way to escape this fight and rush to the twins' side, 'Is that two people who are very dear to me look like their over there on the ground in the process of dying,'

Rukia's expression was deadpan, 'You could have worded that differently, couldn't you? I mean . . . _in the process of dying_, it doesn't make you sound very empathetic, you know,'

'S-shut up,' still distracted, Yumi yelped loudly when Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki slashed down at her, making her raise Umiyara as fast as possible just to block, 'Hey! Watch it!'

She was having trouble telling whether or not either of the twins was dead, not just because seeing through the heavy rain was ridiculously difficult, but sensing their reiatsu was also oddly hard. Especially considering that one of her greatest strengths was reiatsu sensing.

'You don't even have any concentration, so you should be the one to _watch it_,' appearing behind the woman, Rukia lashed out again, movements direct and forceful, 'I don't know how many times I'm going to need to point this out, but really-,' she sent Yumi a deeply patronising glare, 'Someone like you wouldn't have lasted long in the Sixth Division anyway, so it's probably a good thing you deserted and went off to play enemies,'

'How many times _do_ you have to say that? I'm getting tired of hearing it,' finally assuring herself that neither of the twins was dead, and would remain unconscious but alive for a while, Yumi once again focused on her fight, eye twitching as she heard that line _again_.

It would be no good if she died. After all, her death would probably cause Raku to lose it again, and then who knew what would happen. Last time he'd destroyed a decent part of the Seireitei, so this time, unless one of the strongest captains or Nanashi stopped him, then anything could happen, and anything probably would.

Nope, dying just wasn't an option.

Scowling, the expression foreign on her usually smiling face, Yumi stabbed forwards with her blade again. She had to get rid of this little shinigami quickly, but the problem was, said shinigami was as adaptable and determined as a . . . as a . . . _rabbit?_

'Rabbit,' the word slipped from her lips before she could stop herself, and she flushed bright scarlet as an immediate response, because she was incredibly and strangely . . . self-conscious about her obsession with rabbits, 'Ah, er, no, I wasn't thinking about . . . _adorable fluffy rabbits with cute noses and fuzzy ears and-_,' the white haired woman coughed suddenly and cut herself off, blushing further and getting even more flustered, 'As I was saying, I _wasn't_ talking abo-,'

'Have. You. Ever. Heard. Of. Chappy?' Rukia was suddenly standing directly in front of her opponent, one hand outstretched and clenched around the edge of Yumi's blouse, 'TELL me,'

Eye twitching and expression a mixture of bewilderment and amused disbelief, the former shinigami tried to back away from the suddenly fired up Rukia, 'M-maybe. So what?'

'Whaddaya mean _maybe_? Whaddaya mean _so what_?' sounding quite unlike herself and more like someone her treasured Nii-sama would frown upon disdainfully, Rukia shook the taller woman roughly, 'I asked you a serious question, you know, so the least you could do is answer properly,'

'Are you _reprimanding me_?' irritation seeping into her already incredulous tone, Yumi fought the urge to gape openly at the petite shinigami before her. Somehow, she would never have guessed that her serious seeming opponent would be so passionate about . . . _rabbits_.

'Am I?' a challenge clear in her tone, although why she needed to be so irked by this, even Rukia herself didn't know, the shinigami laughed manically, dark violet eyes looking quite fearsome, 'Hmph, well I can tell you love Chappy, so you don't need to be so coy about it,'

'Love Chappy?' hoping that Raku wasn't listening, Yumi tried to escape Rukia's iron grasp. Number one, Raku would be able to list all the levels in Hell, the hierarchy in Hueco Mundo, and past and present Seated Officers in Soul Society, before recalling the name of a popular-among-females rabbit named Chappy. And Number two, because he wouldn't have a clue who or what Chappy was, hearing the name and then 'love' in the same sentence would probably unsettle him greatly, possibly to the point where he'd get all angry/sulky . . . _again_.

Erm . . . maybe he was a little overprotective of her. The previous time when there'd been a misunderstanding of that sort, Hana had just been joking that she must share her former captain's high level of interest in the Wakame Ambassador – she never understood how Captain Kuchiki, of all people, could appreciate such a character, of all things – and then he'd knocked the Arrancar woman out and proceeded to sulk silently in his room surrounded by a dark cloud of depression until she'd managed to talk sense into him. But that side of him hardly annoyed her. Except sometimes when she felt deeply guilty for making him that way in the first place, by getting so hurt. Or at least pushing him over the edge and into the extremes.

'You zoned out,' waving a hand in front of the woman's unfocused eyes, Rukia frowned, momentarily forgetting her Chappy crazed state of mind, and becoming almost concerned.

'Haha,' chuckling awkwardly, Yumi stepped back, not even realising she had technically just escaped from Rukia's grip, and she tugged a strand of hair absently, 'Yeah, ah . . . ano . . .' it wasn't like her to be so distracted, but thinking about Raku and his cuter side had definitely ruined her concentration, 'Do you have a, um, boyfriend, Kuchiki Rukia?'

The term was foreign, because she'd never needed to use it before and it seemed too shallow a word to describe what _was_, but it was probably the easiest way to ask her question and be understood . . .

Now it was Rukia's turn to look completely blank-faced, 'Huh?'

Or not.

The dark haired shinigami was having one of those moments when someone says something and the only thing that appears in your head is 'where the hell did that come from?'

Still laughing self-consciously, Yumi tried to make herself more clear, 'Well, see the guy with dark crimson hair over there?' she pointed, and Rukia flicked a quick glance that way, not wanting to take her gaze off of the woman just in case she was suddenly attacked, 'He's just very protective of me, and since we don't mingle with other people very much, being in a different Realm and all, I was wondering if that was normal . . . you know what I mean?'

Still with a blank look on her face, Rukia just shrugged casually, and answered bluntly, 'No, I don't really get it,'

Thinking of Ichigo, but still not completely getting the topic of conversation, she voiced her thoughts aloud, 'But there's this idiot I know, and he'd always rambling on and on about wanting to protect people. And then he gets depressed whenever one of them gets a_ papercut_ and goes off to sulk and _then_ I have to go all the way to Karakura Town just to beat some sense back into him. And then he acts like he was never depressed or sulking at all, and that really irks me. And _then_ he just gives me this stupid look when he thinks I'm not watching,' she huffed loudly, a tic pulsing away on her forehead, 'I mean, what in _hell_ is that look all about? He also makes a similar face when I get hurt. I mean . . . exactly!' she wasn't really making that much sense, 'What the hell is the whole thing about?'

If she hadn't been such a naturally cool person, Rukia would have been literally fuming now. Probably so much so that she would've been able to give Hana a run for her money, and Sode no Shirayuki would've had to start a petition for someone to make her wielder go back to her normal generally composed and cool self. Either that or the spirit would've needed to rapidly adapt her wardrobe to suit the suddenly sunny conditions.

Yumi, while Rukia paced furiously through the air and occasionally lashed out at things only she could see – perhaps floating images of Ichigo's head – tilted her head to one side and considered the petite shinigami. She wasn't sure whether it was just the feminine side of her talking, or if there was actually something there that anyone would be able to see, but the relationship between Rukia and this Ichigo (she was certain he'd been the one who Rukia had allegedly beaten up about as much as Renji) seemed to be both dynamic and close.

If a little unusual, of course.

Rukia, as if sensing a change in her opponents emotional state, whirled around, eyes sparkling in a most terrifying way, 'Whaddaya thinking about now?' a murderous aura seemed to be surrounding her, 'Cause I'm certain I sense something unusual and-,' she twitched, 'Something about me, and probably something about Ichigo too. Whatever that is . . .'

'Oh really?' suddenly remembering that yes, this was a fight and no, she wasn't supposed to begin stressing over the possibly-romantic issues of her opponent who, by the way, she was supposed to be killing, Yumi snapped back to reality, 'Grr, this is happening way too much. I'm just supposed to kill you and then get going, but for some reason, it's way too easy to get distracted!'

As the white haired woman wailed, Rukia snapped out of her own questionable state, and lashed out with Sode no Shirayuki. The tip of the pure white blade met Yumi's side and drove through, barely hindered as it passed through layers of cloth, muscle, and flesh.

'Gurgh!' surprise flitting across her paler than usual features, Yumi moved her golden gaze downwards to where she had just been stabbed, cursing herself for not even twitching to stop the white katana's path, 'Why you-!'

Rukia barely had time to react before Umiyara tore upwards, its diagonal path cutting deep into her body. If she hadn't moved back, her lightning quick reflexes saving her automatically, then she would probably have been cut in two.

Yumi chuckled darkly, 'You're not even a Seated Officer, how did you think such a weak attack would kill me?' she stepped back, hiding her groan as her now dull-eyed opponent's katana was removed from her side, 'I bet you can't even lift a finger to stop me from killing you,'

Rukia's eyes focused suddenly, and she straightened, movements abrupt and jerky, before leaping backwards, 'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuran,'

As Yumi raised her zanpakutō to create the whirlpool which would swallow up the wave of ice, her petite opponent used an impressive shunpo to appear behind her, her wound hardly hindering her motions, although it was clear she was hurting, 'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro,'

Darting away, Rukia wondered how long she could last before either passing out from blood loss, or getting seriously wounded. She'd seen her Nii-sama look over before, approximately the moment she'd been hurt, but she was _not_ going to go ask him for help. It would both injure her pride, and probably make him disappointed in her lack of abilities and stamina.

As such, she was going to keep holding out until one of them was completely disabled.

Looking at Yumi, who was glaring at a myriad of cuts and splinters caused by, and consisting of, particles of ice, she smirked slightly. The former shinigami's free arm had been trapped as she'd attempted to outmaneuver both of Kuchiki's attacks, and now she was trying to free herself from the ice, which wasn't easy at all.

Or at least, it was virtually impossible without sustaining injury.

'I hate splinters,' grumbling irritably, Yumi silently berated herself for underestimating her opponent. It had been clear from the start that the pale shinigami wasn't at all as weak as her lack of Seated Position would suggest.

_Crap_, flinching visibly as she moved her fingers and a splinter somewhere on her hand dug itself further in, Yumi could only hope they melted quick, _Umiyara, let's go. The shinigami's pretty weak now, so it shouldn't be much longer._

* * *

><p>Hana wanted to take a moment to swear her non-existent Hollow heart out. She was irritated at the conceited captain she was fighting, she was irritated that the red headed Lieutenant had gone off somewhere with his cute Bankai, she was irritated at the captain's shocking lack of aesthetic sense, she was irritated by the feel of the poison moving through her body, she was very irritated at practically anything that moved. Period.<p>

'You still haven't gotten your second strike,' smirking confidently, any sign of unchecked fury was perfectly hidden, and she simply looked powerful, 'I thought you said it was _the end_,' she mimicked Soifon's serious tone mockingly, 'When you got me the first time,'

Fiery red eyes locked with steely grey ones, and the former Arrancar laughed harshly, swinging her blade and creating a wave of flames which washed outwards towards her opponent, 'And you're not looking in top shape either,'

It was true. Soifon carried multiple injuries and wounds that were like burns but also completely different at the same time. Some were serious, others less so, but she hadn't slowed in her movements at all. Still, Hana could sense the level of pain and discomfort her opponent was experiencing. And in this case, it wasn't an amount which could easily be ignored.

'How I admire your self-control, _captain_,' sauntering forwards, Hana let some of the fire surrounding her drift forwards, flickering around Soifon's tense form, 'Such discipline must have been so hard to achieve,' she stopped, raising her blade so that the tip was inches from the shinigami's left eye, 'And I can tell it's not perfect yet,'

As Soifon jabbed forwards, aiming Suzumebachi's tip for the mark on Hana's front, the Arrancar drew back her katana and slammed down on the captain's gauntleted arm. Even as Soifon lurched forwards, she swung her legs around and attempted to kick the Arrancar in the head. Laughing, said Arrancar dodged before bringing her own foot up and around in a kick. Blocking, and envisaging what Yoruichi would do, the shorter woman punched forwards, activating her incomplete shunko.

'Oho!' jumping out of range, and surveying the new development with interest, Hana's grin widened and she winked at the Second Division's serious captain, 'This _is_ nice,'

Glaring openly now, Soifon used her impressive shunpo to appear behind Hana, aiming a punch at her head, as well as readying herself to drive Suzumebachi into the Hōmonka. She could feel the compressed kidō sparking and crackling around her, and she briefly wondered how her opponent would get out of this one.

'Cero,' Hana raised a hand behind her back and shot the crimson blast of energy without turning around. She sensed Soifon dart away before she was hit, but she also accurately guessed where the captain would reappear, 'Got ya,'

Stiffening, the grey eyed shinigami tried to wrench her arm free from her opponent's grasp, only to find she couldn't. Surprisingly, Hana's hand wasn't hot at all, despite the fact that she was almost always surrounded be flames. Then again, not all of the flames had heat, so it wasn't that hard to figure out why.

'I don't like my shots missing their marks,' grin becoming slightly sadistic, and bloody crimson eyes darkening, the black and red haired woman pulled Soifon forwards slightly, positioning the captain directly before her, 'So that was just unacceptable,'

Even with the flames having died down to simmer across the ground, Hana was still quite formidable looking. Something that the Captain of the Second Division had only just noticed, having abruptly come into close contact with the former Arrancar.

'Cero,' eyes glittering, with the flames reflected in their scarlet depths, the woman whispered the word, tone almost reproachful, but definitely dark and morbid, and the energy blast short from her palm.

Soifon gritted her teeth together, eyesight blurring momentarily from the shock, and she fought to keep her mouth shut just in case she shouted out. She'd had her arm cut off before, and by her own Lieutenant no less – even if it was on her direct orders. Sure she'd lost her left arm before, but that hadn't hurt to the extent that this did.

The burn spread through her whole body, her veins feeling like they were on fire, and she stumbled backwards, gauntleted hand coming up to where blood poured from the open wound. She still had everything down to just past her elbow, but the rest of her arm was completely gone.

'Now that's much better,' wondering how things would turn out now that the captain was handicapped, Hana darted forwards to jab outwards again.

To her surprise, Soifon ignored her wound, and instead lunged forwards with her zanpakutō again. Then, in the blink of an eye, the captain was gone and then, after another second, a whole heap of Captain Soifons were looking at her from their positions.

To be brief, she was now completely surrounded by identical images of a certain shinigami.

Frowning, Hana closed her eyes as they all shot forwards, the movement both to block out the sight of so many badly dressed shinigami, and also to focus.

The flames around her sprang up in a perfect circle, the tips reaching far into the sky, and then the ring exploded outwards, catching many of the clones and destroying them in its intensity. Laughing heartily, Hana swung around to where a slightly singed Soifon struggled to remain upright. She ignored the fact that, in the intense heat, the captain's arm had stopped bleeding.

'You couldn't even get rid of old Barragan on your own,' smirking, Hana internally wondered why the captain was weakening so quickly, 'So I never had high hopes in your abilities,'

Something was happening to the shinigami, her opponent, but Hana was damned if she knew what. Well, she was already damned, but she still didn't know why such a reportedly powerful captain would be beaten down so quickly. It didn't make sense, and it irked her, because she'd been hoping for a fight that would actually injure her seriously.

Might sound masochistic just a bit, but to her it meant her opponent was actually decent.

'He was more powerful than you,' unable to hold back the retort, much to her horror, Soifon straightened her spine and raised her arm, ignoring the fact that she was shaking slightly. She wondered if she should train more, and then she guiltily considered the possibility of asking Yoruichi-sama to teach her again. She was sure she'd improve a great deal under the former captain's guidance.

'And there we have it,' Hana's smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger, no matter how much it always seemed to, 'Imperfect self-control . . . just like I predicted,'

'Oh really?' eyes darting around the rain-less area, the captain worked quickly to figure out the best strategy to disable the incredibly dangerous Arrancar who happened to be her opponent, Soifon resisted the urge to go all Bankai like Renji, 'Don't underestimate me,'

'Don't insult me,' Hana narrowed her eyes and stared down at the shorter woman shrewdly, 'What's with you and not using your Bankai? And don't send that back at me, because I only have resurrección,' seeing the captain's sceptical glare, she frowned, 'Hey, just because I'm not an Arrancar anymore, or not _exactly_ and Arrancar, anyway,' she shook her head and shrugged, not bothering to explain how she was or wasn't a Hollow, 'Doesn't mean I have Shikai and Bankai. On the contrary, my resurrección is just more powerful than before,'

'Does it look like I care?' Soifon had somehow managed to stop being stoic, and now she just looked bewildered. Thoughts shifting over to Yoruichi again, she pulled herself together, knowing that the former captain would undoubtedly have some means of finding out who won what part of the fight, when, and how. And as such she couldn't lose.

'Does it look like I care if you don't care?' feigning confusion, Hana shook her head for the umpteenth time, 'All that's on my mind is killing you, it's not so complicated, right?'

Instead of answering, Soifon darted forwards again, using her powerful shunpo to approach the woman and then attacked her with a variety of hakuda and stabs from her zanpakutō.

In the flurry of cloth, the flash of blades, and the flickering of flames, it was more than difficult to see what was going on. However, both women had quick eyes and minds, so even in the confusion, Soifon avoided getting caught in flames, and Hana avoided getting hit the second time with Suzumebachi.

Still, in such a situation, when two people who are incredibly different in personality but well-matched in terms of general power, something would have to give, or there would be no end to the fight. This could come in the form of a wound, minor or major, or even in a death.

In the case of the fight of Soifon and Hana, what gave was the latter's patience.

And so, following her irritated shriek, the area where no rain could reach expanded by about ten metres on either side. Flames engulfed the Arrancar woman and all that could be seen of her was flashes of her shirt, or the glint of light reflecting off of her burning eyes.

One hand raised to shield her face from the flickering tongues of heat, Soifon silently cursed her situation. Their fighting styles weren't that different, in terms of the fact that they both preferred to incorporate hakuda into their attacks, but Hana had the advantage of range, even if her abilities hardly wounded Soifon. Still, if the captain could get close enough to land Suzumebachi's second strike, then the odds were that she'd win the fight and it would be all over. Of course, being a captain, she had the power to release just the right amount of reiatsu to counter the majority of the burn from the flames. However, plunging straight into the red and orange inferno was hardly an intelligent decision.

_There has to be a way to undermine her defence. There always is_, drawing her thoughts and strength together, Soifon narrowed her steely eyes and got ready to move, least Hana suddenly burst forth from her cocoon of flames, _Although this fight hardly seems as formal as one would expect, and the amount of time-wasting and unnecessary attacks is pathetic, it is still a fight for Soul Society, and as such, any more of the aforementioned issues will not be tolerated._

Free hand clenching, Soifon vanished from her previous position, her whole body reverberating withheld energy as she prepared to attack the former Arrancar woman again.

'Shunko,' this time she wasn't going to let anything stop her, and Suzumebachi _would_ meet her target.

The flames around Hana intensified for a brief moment, battling with the compressed kidō that clung to Soifon's form, and then they blew apart, the rain breaking through the barrier of heat, and the Arrancar woman was once again visible, standing in a circle of still burning fire, with her blade raised defiantly.

* * *

><p><em>No, <em>silently telling herself off, in a most stern and unwavering manner, Yumeka hid a grimace as she backed away from the Sixth Division captain, _If you keep this up, you're going to die_.

Pulling Shira-Miki through an elaborate series of movements, the blue haired woman once again masked her expression of relief when she saw more blood. It was certainly true that she wasn't weak, but it was also more than apparent that this stoic man hadn't become a captain on nothing but dignity and pride. His ability to control his zanpakutō's scattered form was astonishing, and she would've considered asking about the way the whole thing worked if she hadn't been in the middle of a fight where she was supposed to be killing the captain.

Seeing or finding Captain Kuchiki's weakness was proving to be a lot harder than she'd originally thought, and it didn't help that he gave no sign of emotion, even when she managed to injure him, or when her blood was spilt as a result of one of his attacks.

The only thing that was less than unreadable in his behaviour was the way his slate grey gaze would flick across to where Yumi was fighting, arguing, having a pleasant chat . . . you name it, it was hardly the point.

Considering this in detail, Yumeka's only conclusion was that there had to be some sort of connection between the captain she was fighting, and the petite shinigami who was trying to freeze Yumi in a pillar of ice. Still, that hardly answered any of her questions, much to her irritation.

Another thing that she was confused about was the fact that it was pouring down with rain, something easy to forget if she didn't constantly remind herself about it. It had started after she felt two burst of reiatsu from further over, near Mika and Miku.

The first had been harsh and icy, and that had brought the clouds rolling in. And the second had been cool and damp, which was when the rain had started to bucket down.

And so she was soaked, which was immensely annoying, along with everything else, because the coat she was wearing was one of her favourites.

Averting her mind from her clothes, and just in time to block a direct attack from the shinigami captain, Yumeka pondered something she had forced herself not to think about in such a long time. No, it wasn't a good idea to be reminiscing in the middle of a deadly fight with a powerful captain, and no, if she was thinking straight she wouldn't even have considered it.

But as it was, she couldn't keep her mind off her memories as thoughts of her days as a soul in the Rukongai were just too fresh in her mind. _She kept recalling the feel of the breeze brushing her cheeks as it rustled through the grass when she stood in the middle of a green field. She kept thinking of the first time she'd seen a Hollow, and the dull fear she'd experienced when it had turned its insane gaze on her. The memory of strong arms grasping her form as she was flung away through the air after the Hollow had lashed out with its 'hand', and how she'd opened her eyes only to find herself drowning in deep blue._

Cutting out with Shira-Miki's half blade, Yumeka swore softly, startling herself and immediately causing her to make sure no one had heard, except perhaps her opponent, who probably wouldn't be able to guess the reason. In a flash and a sharp clang of blades, she engaged the captain head on and worked on preventing him from releasing his blade _again_ – he was releasing it and sealing it again way more often than she was comfortable with, because one second he'd be using distance attacks and the next a blade would be shooting towards her head – while bringing Shira-Mikki's ice fragments around them in a swirl of danger.

He couldn't kill her with a sealed heart, and she couldn't trap him in her blade's hypnosis, but that didn't mean either of them were anything close to being powerless.

Bringing a leg around in a vicious kick, Yumeka narrowed her teal eyes and then, just as Byakuya moved out of her leg's reach, she yanked back on her katana's hilt and brought the ice particles into close proximity. After just one more heartbeat, she had them circling the captain in an ever decreasing circumference. Then, with the flick of a finger, each particle shot off at a random angle, many meeting their marks.

'Bakudō 61, Rikujōkōrō,'

In the blur created by the rain and the whiteness of the ice particles, Yumeka didn't even see the kidō shooting towards her until she felt the six gold panes slamming into her body.

_It was the saddest day when she watched him walk into the grounds of the Shino Academy, even if she knew it wasn't a goodbye forever. She would wait and continue on with her life until he'd appear at the door, each time with more experiences and stories to share. Becoming a shinigami was something she could have done, maybe not at the same time as he entered the Academy, but certainly a short while after. Being around a person with a decent reiatsu can truly affect your own. _

_And she would've continued to get stronger and her happiness would've blossomed further, if everything hadn't come to an abrupt halt, and hatred hadn't been implanted in her heart. The hatred which turned her against shinigami forever._

Byakuya appeared before Yumeka, but before he could deliver any killing blow, his eyes shifted to one side and, in what appeared to her to be an act of foolishness, he rotated his hand and released Senbonzakura. Everything became clear only seconds after, however, when ripples spread across the air where the katana had vanished.

'Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,' the twin rows of blades emerged from the ground, scattering on command.

The blue haired woman wondered if he was seriously going to use such an excessive amount of blades just to kill her, when he turned his attention in a completely different direction, 'Gokei,'

The mass of sakura-like blades swirled away, condensing around an astonished figure, and then collapsing inwards in an action which sent buffets of reiatsu and air reverberating outwards.

Byakuya, who had disappeared completely for a second, reappeared, supporting the badly wounded form of the petite, violet eyed shinigami who had been Yumi's opponent.

Yumeka's teal eyes widened as Senbonzakura reformed, and the dust swirling around the place where the technique had been executed, despite all of the rain which should have caused the ground to be too damp for 'dust', cleared.

Raku stood with Yumi at his side, having abandoned his intense fight with Ukitake and Kyoraku, to go and protect the former shinigami, who looked much worse for wear than before. Despite having taken the majority of the destructive force contained in the technique, he was still standing and only a few deep gashes showed that he'd ever been in the centre of the swirling mass of blades. Yumi, however, was leaning heavily on his side, and despite the distance between them, Yumeka saw that her golden eyes were dull.

She saw Raku point at her and she guessed he was asking if Yumi could make it over to where she stood, trying to free herself from the Bakudō. The white haired woman nodded, seeing that Byakuya was now too busy checking over the health of his sister, and she began walking towards them. Raku paused for a moment before disappearing back to his fight, waving off the words of Kyoraku, and Ukitake's questioning.

Having managed to smash three of the kidō panes, Yumeka managed to move a good distance away from Byakuya and the now unconscious Rukia, and she reached out her hand to grasp Yumi's arm. The golden eyes woman smiled weakly at her, and then she opened her mouth to say something.

Words which would never be heard.

* * *

><p>Soifon couldn't help the slight smirk that flickered across her lips when she appeared directly before Hana, having used the residual flames as cover, while protecting her body with her shunko, and then, as the woman lashed out violently with her blade, she used her shunpo to appear behind her. Twisting slightly was all it took to see Suzumebachi slide into Hana's back, hitting the exact spot the first, frontal attack had, and completing the poison which had long ago spread through the former Arrancar's body.<p>

Hana gasped in shock and pain, the flames around her swirling into nothing, and her zanpakutō lost its fiery glow, 'Damn . . . you,' her pained voice was filled with resentment.

The shinigami captain just stood back and watched contemptuously as she fell from the sky to crash into the rain soaked ground. The fact that the woman's body hadn't been destroyed by the Homonka hardly concerned Soifon.

She knew her former opponent would eventually die, and probably sooner than later, she as punishment, she wasn't going to go down there and finish her off. No, instead, she would let Hana suffer the effects of her zanpakutō's fatal poison, and walk away right now.

Shoulders squared, Soifon, Captain of the Second Division and Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukidō, shifted her gaze from the unmoving form of the Arrancar woman, and walked back into the thick of the battle.

* * *

><p>Renji saw Byakuya save Rukia, and then he saw his old friend's opponent, Yumi, walk away. He guessed that his captain would not interfere further into the white haired woman's situation, so he decided that, since he had been slowly heading that way anyway, he would now engage the former shinigami in a fight. Grip twitching on Hihio Zabimaru's hilt, an action which caused the snake head to curl around, the red headed Lieutenant marched forwards.<p>

Yumi, apparently managing to see him coming, although how you'd miss such a sight is actually a valid point to support her, moved away from Yumeka, and raised Umiyara, undeterred by the fact that she was already badly injured. Her posture screamed defiance, but she was clearly weak and not fit for fighting at all.

Renji, not allowing himself to think of how bad it wound sound – attacking an injured woman and all, even if she was a dangerous enemy – swung Zabimaru with his usual vigour, and almost immediately he felt a stab of guilt.

Because Yumi hadn't even managed to slightly block the strike of the snake head, and now she was being propelled through the air, her cracking zanpakutō the only thing saving her from being crushed by the long fangs that protruded from the snake's jaw.

Resisting the urge to close his eyes, because even given the current situation, such an action would have been more than stupid, Renji manoeuvred the snake head so that it practically swallowed the former shinigami's blade, and then, putting force on the whole 'body' of his own zanpakutō, the Lieutenant sent Yumi flying.

Hihio Zabimaru caught her as she fell backwards, only to angle directly at the ground, slamming her form into the earth. Renji flinched visibly when the sound of cracking bones and screaming filled the air, and he withdrew the , leaving the ruined body of the former shinigami lying in a pool of her own blood.

The red headed man wasn't so heartless that seeing such a sight didn't affect him in any way, but he stood by his duty as Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division, and did not once regret his actions to the point where he wanted to try and aid the woman.

* * *

><p>Watching expressionlessly as the former Arrancar fell first, not dead but clearly suffering from the poison administered by Soifon's zanpakutō, and then the white haired woman who'd once been part of his Division, fell next to the hand of his Lieutenant, Byakuya shifted his attention to Yumeka. His opponent was struggling to break free of the last two panels of the kidō, and one was clearly beginning to crack under the concentrated pressure she was applying to the weakest point. He admitted that her having been able to find that one major weak point in the panel did impress him, however slight that emotion might be.<p>

'Nii-sama,' Rukia was struggling to stand up on her own, embarrassed that she was leaning so heavily on the Kuchiki nobleman, 'I'm alright now, honestly,'

True to her word, she managed to straighten, and then she quickly assessed her own wound. It was deep, a diagonal slash across her chest, and still oozing blood. Luckily for her, though, it was the only major wound she'd really received. The others that she'd need to take care of at some time were only slight. In comparison, anyway.

'I'll go to the Fourth Division, don't worry,' pulling a smile onto her face with an effort, the petite shinigami felt lightheaded with relief – or it could have just been the blood loss affecting her – when her brother released her arm and stepped back, expression as stoic as ever, 'I'll be back though,' there was a determination in her tone that clearly showed how much she meant it.

And so, being an intelligent man, Byakuya didn't dispute her words, even though he strongly believed she should go to the Fourth and _stay_ there. Sometimes having such a stubborn person as a sister-in-law come adopted sibling was quite hard work.

As Rukia vanished with one of her best shunpo, something Byakuya knew she'd put a lot of thought and effort into, he turned around to where Yumeka was attacking the final panel, having regained most of her mobility.

Moving with the subtle precision that he was known for, the captain used his flawless Senka, having reformed Senbonzakura. To his surprise, the blade missed Yumeka's side, having been re-directed by her particles of ice. However, standing behind her now, as she struggled to turn against the remains of Rikujōkōrō, he raised his hand with great deliberation.

'Hadō 1, Shō,'

Yumeka's teal eyes widened as she was abruptly shoved towards the ground with a force belied by the low level of the kidō. She'd guessed after he'd used Bakudō 61 that her opponent was highly proficient in kidō, but to harness such power in Hadō _1_, it just hadn't seemed possible.

When she hit the ground, like Hana and Yumi had just moments before, the final beam of yellow light protruding from her body shattered and the fragments seemed to represent everything that she had come to believe in and hope for. She wondered if Mika, Miku, Raku, and Nanashi could complete what they'd left undone now that five of them were disabled.

Eyesight blurring, the force of the fall affecting her badly, Yumeka tried to work out what injuries she'd sustained. As far as she could tell, she didn't have any broken bones, but the lack of clarity in her sight and the roaring in her ears told her that everything _wasn't_ alright.

Turning her head to one side, her darkened teal eyes widened as the world around her was engulfed in white. When she blinked again, she saw two familiar hands reaching out to her.

_This has to be a joke, right? A cruel, cruel joke . . ._

Suddenly she realised the reason Raku had needed so much convincing just to believe Yumi was alive. But this was different, because she knew he, Shikaru Yami, member of the Sixth Division and acquaintance of Yumi . . . she knew he wasn't alive. That becoming a shinigami, that living as a shinigami, and that dying as a shinigami, was how he'd existed.

She would never be able to forgive Soul Society for ruining her hopes and breaking her promises. The blue haired woman didn't want to be given any false sense of security again.

_**Come on, Yumeka! I don't have all day, you know . . .**_

She didn't want to believe that the image of the black haired, blue eyed man could be anything other than a figment of her imagination, brought to life in the confusion her mind was suffering from after taking that impact. And somehow, she knew that if she let herself fall into those welcoming arms, then she wouldn't be opening her teal coloured eyes for a long, long time.

_**Yumeka?**_

Her whole body was so heavy and her eyes, previously opened wide from shock, were beginning to close. She felt her fingers uncurl and her sealed zanpakutō rolled away from her hand. She felt reality becoming something which seemed so distant that even trying to reach out would be foolish. The comforting embrace of the whiteness around her, and the waiting arms of Shikaru seemed to become more and more inviting with each second that passed.

With each heartbeat that kept time in her chest, she found herself relaxing and sinking away from Sogyoku Hill, falling free from reality.

_Sorry for making you wait so long . . ._

With a content sigh, Yumeka released her hold on the present and faded away into happier memories of the past, a calm smile lightening her features.

_Thank you for walting_

* * *

><p>Yumi couldn't move. She could feel the hot wetness of her blood seeping into her clothes and down into the earth which she lay sprawled on. How many broken bones a person could survive, she didn't really know. What she <em>did<em> know, was that it hurt like hell.

Pain filled golden eyes moved laboriously to where Raku was fending off the two older shinigami captains. She hoped he hadn't heard her scream, or sensed the change in her reiatsu, although the possibility of that happening was non-existent.

And even if he had somehow missed both of those signs, than it was clear enough that sooner or later he'd sight her, broken and bloodied, and then he'd either rush over or go crazy and start destroying things.

Regret filled her body and weighed her down more than any physical wound. She hoped Raku would be alright. He'd already taken one devastating attack on her behalf, and she didn't want to make him suffer by disappearing again. Even if it was him who had left after she'd been injured that time and sent to the Fourth Division, she'd always blamed herself, because she thought she'd driven him mad and then away. Out of Soul Society and into another dimension away.

Tears prickling her eyes, the white haired woman tried to move, only to begin panting in short gasps as her pain was magnified tenfold. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her lungs struggled to retain what little air she managed to inhale. Her vision clouded briefly, and she whimpered.

To hate oneself . . . it was a phase she'd been through before, and now it returned, along with the helplessness she felt when she realised she could do nothing for Raku.

She had been beaten down like Hana and Yumeka, and Midori and Chidori before them. She was useless now.

Hana's reiatsu was dimmed down to a slow burn, but Yumeka's had almost completely vanished. Since Yumi didn't even want to consider the fact that she might have died, she instead believed that the blue haired woman had gone into a coma, due to the force of which her body had hit the ground. Midori and Chidori were further away, and in the odd rain, she found it hard to pinpoint the strength of their reiatsu. However, while Chidori's remained at a steady low level, Midori's occasionally increased in pressure before dropping again.

Neither one of them was dead, and Yumi suddenly wondered if Chidori was using kidō in an attempt to save her twin's life. that would, after all, explain the odd bounds in her reiatsu.

Hoping her body would recover from the shock of the wounds if she gave it time enough, and wasn't attacked again by another shinigami, Yumi let her eyes slide close and the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Silently cursing Soul Society, Seireitei, shinigami, and anything that came to mind, Hana gritted her teeth against the agony that the poison in her system was causing her. If she had understood Soifon correctly, she should have vanished into a Homonka shaped afterimage. However, as far as she could tell, she was still pretty much in her usual form.<p>

'Pretty much' being because she was also wounded badly in the chest, and that was _not_ normal for her. And, annoyingly, her powers of Hollow regeneration, while nowhere near as fine-tuned as Mika and Miku's, were failing to make much of a difference, other than closing the flesh wound.

Crimson eyes dulled in pain, and the effort she was putting into resisting the poison, Hana thought about what would happen now that their ground was five members short. Nanashi was arguably the most powerful, but even he had his short-comings. Raku could potentially become a one man army, especially because of what had happened to Yumi, but that force was one of the wildest, most untameable things that she had ever heard of. He could probably deal a devastating blow to the Soul Society, but he could just as easily turn against Nanashi, his good friend. Mika and Miku were a formidable, deadly duo, but even with their regeneration skills, they weren't as strong as the other two aforementioned men.

Closing her eyes briefly, Hana cast aside worries for the four remaining fighters. She instead focused on consciously shutting down her body so that she could use all of her remaining energy and power to rid her body of Suzumebachi's poison.

No attack was impervious to counterattack, and even ones such as this could still be rendered useless. However, it was going to be a long and painful battle, and the former Arrancar was just glad no one would be in her mind to see how hard she had to struggle, just to survive. As she forced herself into unconsciousness, her thoughts swirled forwards in her head.

_Nanashi, Raku, Mika, Miku . . . good luck you four. Four is an unlucky number, ne? Oh well, didn't we come here to end Soul Society's luck? Even if I'm hurting like a million swearwords which I won't use right now, and even if I'm sure Yumi and Yumeka are too . . . even if the twins came so close to death that even I wouldn't joke about it . . . I don't regret coming._

_Yumeka's probably in a coma right now, but I'm sure she'll be recalling happy times, if that last shift in her reiatsu was anything to go by. Yumi's probably beating herself up about not being there to support Raku, but she's done her part, and that's all we can ever do, right?_

_I don't know who exactly I'm talking to, and I'm not desperate enough that I'd need to talk to myself, damn it! But anyway, sometimes putting everything into perspective is good._

_To Soul Society, we obviously must look like the enemies who want to destroy their peace. But to us, Soul Society and the Gotei 13 are the oppressive, negative force in this fight._

_We might be willing to come into this dimension and wreak some chaos, but they're willing to kill every single person who steps outside of their strict boundaries._

_Look at it from both sides._

_We're people too. We have feelings, and dreams. We can fall in love, vow revenge, or cry because we're sad. And even if I myself don't do any of the three aforementioned things, I still have my personality, my history, and the thoughts in my mind._

_We're not just a problematic issue which needs to be resolved and then swept away into the shadows._

_To view us as such is to say that we aren't beings in our own rights. That we're just mindless creatures filled with hate and the desire for revenge, or just the will to create chaos._

_I regret not being able to fight more. Hell, I wish I'd shot that cero through that bitch's heart. But if this is what it takes, I'd do it a million times over._

_Sorry you four, I ain't gonna be jumping up to help you._

_But ya'll manage alright, hey?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

As an apology for not updating faster, I made the chapter longer . . . is that good enough? I hope so . . .

For people who really want to see Likara and Toshiro's fights, we will be returning there in the next chapter, don't worry!

I wanted to focus on some of the other fights for a while, because even if they are the enemies, that lot from the Realm of Truth are still distinct characters. If that makes any sense . . .

Well, thank you for reading, and if I don't update soon - i.e. in the next week - then it's because I got a whole lot of work.


	38. Chapter 37: Fighting the Death III

_Chapter 37: Fighting the Death III_

As raindrops slid down her cheeks like cold tears, Likara resisted the urge to remove either hand from her zanpakutō to brush them away. She needed all of her concentration to control Tensō Toran, as the energy the now pounding rain had produced was surprisingly immense, maybe because Tōshirō had been the one to call out the clouds in the first place, and then she'd been the one to make it rain, giving the atmosphere a charge from both of them.

Turquoise eyes locked on the whirlpool of freezing water before her, whipping around and effectively trapping an annoyed Mika inside, the captain smirked visibly as she directed the flow of ice particles which had formed around her hand, towards the column of water.

The attack was a destructive one when executed in the right way, as if swirled around her opponent in a fashion which meant they were unable to breathe due to the fact that air was sucked from the whirlpool which water was pulled in. Then, while Mika attempted to escape, something seen in the way his scythe's blade would sometimes protrude from the wall of water, she would send particles of water and ice into the whirlpool, which would create deep, slashing wounds to her enemy's body. Sometimes that alone was enough to effortlessly slaughter an opponent, but in this case, she'd already decided that more would be necessary.

So after creating the necessary wounds, the ice particles would then travel through Mika's blood and freeze him from inside out, effectively killing him if all went to plan.

It was a sadistic technique, Likara acknowledged, and she had a fairly strong suspicion as to how such a technique had been formed. It was a brutal attack because death by this method was quite slow and shockingly painful. The last time she'd used it, had been the first as well, it had still been for practice in mastering her Bankai. Still, the Hollow she'd cut up had screamed like there was no tomorrow. Which, for it, was exactly true, of course, but anyway.

'Likara,' there was a slight warning in Tōshirō's tone, and when she looked closer at what was before her, she saw how more and more water was escaping the pull of the whirlpool and continuing on its downward path to the ground, 'I hope you have a plan, you know . . .'

'Of course. How are you going?' even though she could see clearly that neither Tōshirō nor Miku had gained an advantage, she still asked, just for the sake of hearing her voice that way it was supposed to be. Not filled with a manic lust for fighting or a sadistic urge to kill.

'Alright, I guess,' thinking that fights where conversation was frequent just seemed so unusual and even unnatural, the white haired captain blocked one of Miku's attacks before moving to stand closer to Likara, 'And it seems there are only four of them still standing,'

She was about to reply, and to ask him for a quick favour, when Mika burst free from the whirlpool, sending water splashing outwards before it returned to its original form, that being rain. His scythe was glittering with water, and his clothes were soaked with rain and blood.

Eyes narrowing, Likara raised a hand to direct her water and ice particles into Mika's wounds, even though he could probably dodge now that the water wasn't containing him, and then use his regeneration skills to fix himself up. She was about to take the risk of failure and make the hand motion which would complete the attack, when an icy blue dragon shot past her, causing her to blink, and met with the blade of Mika's scythe, ice shards flying out into the air.

Realising the intent of Tōshirō's attack was not to interfere with her fight as much as to create a diversion, Likara grinned uncharacteristically, the sudden change in her expression surprising her, and sent the tiny, deadly particles curling around Mika's form, seeking out his remaining open wounds. Many of them had already healed completely, allowing no entrance, which was annoying, but there were still places where a scratch or slash hadn't yet closed up.

Those were the places she took full advantage of and, as he continued to be distracted, fending off Tōshirō, and Tōshirō continued to dodge Miku's attacks as he tried to help his brother, Likara allowed the deadly particles to enter into the former Arrancar's bloodstream.

The teenager's crimson eyes widened as he registered an excessive amount of cold flowing through his body, and he pulled back, dodging Likara's water dragon, and then he put a hand to his arm, where the largest of his wounds had been, before it had healed up without a trace.

'What did you do?' it didn't matter that he'd healed himself, the damage was already done, and from the look in his eyes, he'd worked out what had happened, and gone through the list of possibly consequences before settling on the most likely one, 'That's an underhanded way to kill someone, ya know,' his body twitched, muscles reacting unconsciously as ice spread through his body, 'Heh, I'm not as smart as that guy over there,' he gestured with a quivering arm to where Miku stood, apparently torn by indecision, 'But I can tell this doesn't feel right,'

'It wouldn't,' there was a serene note in Likara's tone which was out of place and created solely by the stirrings of something bloody and dark inside her, 'That attack of mine is designed to kill,' her usually bright turquoise eyes had taken on a slightly reddish glow, 'And since I'm not going to pull back the particles of ice from your body, which would probably kill you anyway since you closed up those wounds, you're going to freeze from inside out,'

She sounded extremely matter of fact, despite the sadistic note deep in her cold, indifferent tone. Her posture was less that of a formal shinigami captain, and more so of a fighter from the Eleventh, perhaps, who lived for the thrill of battle.

Even if her eyes were ignored, then it was still clear to anyone around who bothered to look, that Likara was not properly in her right mind. There was something about her that would've put anyone on edge.

Tōshirō, especially, had instantly noticed the slow and almost subtle progression from her usual cool and collected self, to the almost irrational Likara he could see now. He knew she had a sadistic side, hell, he'd even experienced first-hand the type of actions she could perform when in that state, but he hadn't expected for it to show again. Not right at that moment. Not when they were fighting for Soul Society.

'Are you fighting my brother, the girl-captain, yourself, or _me_?' standing with one arm braced across his chest, the curled whip resting on his shoulder, Miku frowned mildly as he spoke.

Not allowing the subtle taunt to hit its mark, Tōshirō flicked his teal gaze up to where the former Arrancar was standing, 'One of the aforementioned people, wouldn't you say?'

'I _did_ say,' completely serious personality making him unable to get the irony in the white haired captain's words, Miku was momentarily at a loss. Then he cast aside his doubt and lashed out with his weapon again, focusing more and more on outmaneuvering the quick-minded captain.

Both of them were more than capable of thinking on their feet, after all.

Guessing that, since there was really only four more able bodied ryōka to be dealt with, he should attempt to wrap up his fight as soon as possible, Tōshirō raised Hyōrinmaru straight before him, 'Hyōten Hyakkaso!'

He figured that, since those ice particles were already doing their deadly work, freezing Mika's blood, then it wouldn't affect Likara too much if the clouds were suddenly blown away. From what she'd said just before he'd sensed the Arrancar woman fall in defeat, she also had a technique like his Tensō Jurin, which would allow her to manipulate the sky whenever she saw fit once again.

Although hopefully that was _after_ Miku was frozen.

'What is this?' uninterested tone coloured with a hint of alarm, Miku touched the petals of the ice flower which had bloomed on his arm. It was clear that, since Tōshirō hadn't explained the technique as he usually would have, the teenager couldn't work out what was happening.

Genius intellect he might possess, but when it came to zanpakutō techniques, the possibilities were always so varied that making an accurate prediction, or any prediction at all, was near impossible.

Even if Hitsugaya's katana had produced ice before, that clearly didn't mean he would always do so in one set fashion, that is to say, in the form of the ice dragon.

'Quite simply,' there was contempt in the young captain's tone, and his turquoise eyes were cold and crystal clear, 'When the hundredth petal forms, your life will be over,'

* * *

><p>Raku was not at all happy with his Kyoraku's newest, and in his personal opinion most underhanded, attack plan. The kimono wearing captain had tried many morally questionable things, but it was only now that Raku was actually getting pissed because of it.<p>

Naturally, he didn't consider the possibility that this newest 'plan' of his opponent's was actually _not_ intentional at all, because he was basically a suspicious person.

Consequently, the fact that their fight had somehow gravitated towards where Yumi was lying, blood-splattered and well and truly unconscious, seemed in his eyes to be purposeful on the part of the shinigami captains.

Or Kyoraku at least, because he didn't think Ukitake would do such a thing. Clearly, he realised, he still held his former captain in some respect.

'Kyoraku . . .' Jūshirō was still wondering about why their opponent was glaring so viciously at his old friend, 'Do you also get the impression that there's been some kind of misunderstanding about current circumstances?' he waited for an answer, eyes drifting around the battlefield and noting who was doing well and, to put it bluntly and simply, who wasn't.

'Not really,' Shunsui shrugged, having become a lot more collected now that he was over the fact that his sake had 'died', 'But I do get the feeling that someone's trying to kill me with a stare alone. I don't suppose you sense such a thing, do you?'

'No,' resisting the urge to sweatdrop, the white haired captain motioned to where a large amount of lightning was growing around Raku's blade, mingling with the shadows, 'You know, I find myself wondering quite often where that lightning comes from,' looking up, he frowned faintly, 'And it does seem the weather has had an abrupt change again. Only a moment ago I could've sworn it was raining . . . but now the sky is quite clear and, over there,' he pointed with one of Sogyo no Kotowari's blades, 'It appears to be snowing,'

'Yes, yes . . . and I didn't think you swore,' having become completely distracted, a tsunami could've loomed behind him and he wouldn't have noticed – unless of course it was a tsunami of sake and then some kind of reaction would probably have been instant – Kyoraku nodded thoughtfully, 'I suppose the Department of Research and Development could provide some kind of explanation regarding the fickle nature of today's weather, indeed. They always seem to have an answer for everything. You'd agree with me, wouldn't you, indeed,'

'Yes, indeed,' not really noticing how both of them were saying 'indeed' at the ends of their sentences, and sometimes in completely the wrong places, Jūshirō smiled warmly at his old friend, completely agreeing with whatever almost-but-not nonsense that was coming from Shunsui's mouth. He'd been thinking the exact same thing, if that was saying anything.

Both captains jumped when a large and dangerous bolt of lightning shot past their heads. Turning to Raku, they sent him a jointly patronising stare, one which clearly rebuked him for 'interrupting a very important and intellectual discussion being carried out between his elders'.

The young Master of the Realm could've easily begun facepalming tiredly, but he refrained from doing so and instead prepared himself for a proper fight. He had to finish quickly so that he could aid one of the twins, or work out how to get those unconscious back to the Realm where they'd be safe. Not least of his concerns was Yumi, naturally, because he wasn't sure how long she could hang on to life, and he was certain she must be suffering psychologically.

It would be just like her to get hurt and then think it was all her fault if something happened to him. It was slightly insulting, but nevertheless partly true, that he could've lost it and gone insane again. How many times could you go insane and then recover your sanity again?

Actually, he'd personally always thought it was a one-way trip, but he'd proved himself wrong in a literal sense. Or he had, at least, done so with help from Yumi.

Kyoraku's smile grew slightly, and he internally collected his thoughts while still retaining the most idiotic demeanour possible. It was all a carefully formulated tactic, or so he told Nanao whenever she reprimanded him for being so laid back and casual all of the time.

As more lightning was drawn into Ukitake's Sogyō no Kotowari, Shunsui used a series of quick shunpo to appear behind Raku, slicing upwards with his smaller blade with more force than he generally used in a fight. The crimson haired man whirled around, his darkened zanpakutō clashing violently with Katen Kyōkotsu, shadows and sparks flying outwards.

Kyoraku knew that Ukitake would've figured out what he was planning as soon as he had himself, but the probabilities of the man having an attack of his illness were never low enough in these situations. It really was a 'poor Ukitake' moment. Still, even if the white haired captain did manage to remain in fighting condition, if he mistimed the release of the stored lightning by half a second, then he could potentially be frying his good friend Shunsui too.

And, quite frankly, and actually understandably, the Captain of the Eight Division didn't really fancy the idea of getting hit by unnatural lightning, augmented and modified further by his friend's katana.

It sounded far too painful.

* * *

><p>Likara was biding her time, dodging Mika's attacks as the Arrancar teenager tried to fight off the effects of the ice which would undoubtedly be working its way through his blood. She was planning to just wait until her attack did its work, but depending on how much energy her opponent managed to retain even while dying, she might need to take the offensive again.<p>

From the flowers of ice blooming in a rapidly growing pillar a few metres away, she figured that Tōshirō must also be close to finishing up his fight against Miku too. That was, of course, if his technique was successful against the other red eyed teenager.

Annoyingly, her vision kept going funny, with dots dancing before her eyes and temporarily confusing her. It was dangerous, because even dying Mika fought as efficiently as ever, and it made her doubt her usually iron control over . . . all of that which she kept sealed.

To confirm her suspicions that she wasn't being as strong as she could be, she herself had noticed the change in the way she was swinging her katana and the power she was putting behind her attacks. Tōshirō had noticed, because she could see the concern in his eyes.

'Mika,' speaking formally, although that was as much to irritate him as it was to reassure herself that she was without a doubt, a mentally stable shinigami captain, Likara eyed the teenager carefully, 'I don't know if you'll listen, but I just thought I'd tell you something,'

'What?' snapping angrily, the pain and cold in his veins and his bad mood combining to make him far more volatile than usual, Mika glared at the captain, and the look was one filled with hatred.

'Yes . . . I just thought I'd tell you that you're going to die now,' the young captain's tone was serene and level, a calm monotone, 'Thank you for the fight, I enjoyed it immensely,'

As the shinigami sheathed her blade, Mika moved to decapitate her with his scythe when his muscles locked and that liquid ice, now coursing through every blood vessel in his body, hardened abruptly.

Red eyes looking like fresh blood against his white, white skin, the former Arrancar held Likara's emotionless gaze, even as he began to fall towards the ground.

It was only because of that eye contact, through which he cursed her with silent resentment, that he saw her clear turquoise eyes flash a gruesome red.

* * *

><p>Miku watched his brother's body slam into the ground, creating a blood splatter which surrounded his form in a bright red disk, and then he slid his gaze to where Kuroiyami was staring down as well, one hand resting on the hilt of her zanpakutō. Before the last ice flower bloomed before his eyes, he noted that her reiatsu had, for just a single second, turned ugly.<p>

Tōshirō wasn't going to let his guard down at all. Just because Miku was now frozen, unlike with Likara's internal technique, there was still the possibility that the Arrancar was alive.

Still, Mika, although clearly in the process of dying, was holding out to the extent that his hand had yet to uncurl from the staff of his scythe. However, that was hardly the point.

Using a quick shunpo, the white haired captain appeared behind Miku. He, after a moment's deliberation, let Hyōten Hyakkaso shatter. He then proceeded to slash outwards with Hyōrinmaru, not even flinching when he felt the sharpened blade pass through hierro and into the flesh below.

Miku, having just been frozen and then abruptly unfrozen again, was disorientated to the extent that he barely had time to turn his head before he felt his enemy's blade dig into his body before being drawn cleanly out again, flicking blood as it left from somewhere near his right shoulder.

He could picture the diagonal wound perfectly, with that brilliant mind of his, and he could easily figure out that he would soon be joining his twin in that bloody mess, unable to move and in intense agony.

Not one to curse an opponent, although his regret at not winning the fight was like a bitter taste in his mouth, the former Arrancar toppled over. His red eyes closed before he hit the ground, wincing from the impact, and then when he opened them again, he was staring into his brother's equally pained and crimson orbs.

Miku wanted to say something to the other teenager, his brother, but all he could do was feel the contrast created by the heat of his and Mika's blood which stained the ground, and the ice which was covering the Hill.

He watched as Mika's fingers seized once around his scythe, before relaxing. His brother's hand dropped to rest on the ground, only an inch from his own, and then it stiffened.

Together, when seen from above, they must have made quite the breathtaking picture. All that rich crimson from their blood and their eyes, and then the contrasting white of the ice and their hair and skin. The silvery grey of Mika's scythe stood out too, as did the black lash of his whip. Both weapons were now as useless as their former wielders . . .

'Mi . . . ka,' when the other white haired boy didn't answer, or even blink his half-closed crimson eyes, Miku felt a sharp pain in his chest . . . somewhere where his heart would have been had he not been a Hollow, or a former Hollow.

It didn't seem real that his twin was dead, completely frozen and now little more than an ice filled shell. It didn't seem real that he was dying, more and more of his life blood seeping away into the layer of ice which covered the earth beneath him. It didn't seem real that he couldn't regenerate the wound, no matter how hard he tried. Nothing seemed real at all.

But while he was hurting physically, the mental trauma of seeing his brother die before him, the usually sharp-tongued, rebellious but carefree Mika who'd been with him ever since they'd been born, and the feeling that he'd let Raku and Nanashi down, because he'd already calculated the likeliness of a victory and the statistics were no longer favourable . . . Miku was hurting on a whole other level.

Reaching out his arm, just slightly, the former Arrancar curled his fingers around his twin's frozen hand. His body was shaking now, from the exertion of staying alive and the cold seeping up from the ground. He'd never known ice could be so, so cold . . .

Closing his eyes, Miku exhaled softly, almost wishing he was human just so he could cry.

Because of his fifteen year old appearance, he might have been considered weak or childish, and been frowned upon by others of the same physical age, but at that moment in time, the whole world could have been watching and he'd still have made that sorrowful wish.

It wasn't always good . . . being unable to properly show any emotion . . . especially when those around you are so full of life and dreams . . . like Yumi, the other twins, even Yumeka and Hana, despite the latter technically being a former Arrancar like himself.

He and Mika had always held a certain understanding of one another that gave them a deep insight into the other's thoughts. They'd had a seemingly unbreakable bond ever since they'd appeared in the world. As humans, as Hollows, as former Arrancar . . . it didn't matter _what_ they were, because they really just stayed the same inwardly and that was all that mattered.

He and Mika had always been there to support and contrast one another artfully.

There was no such thing as '_always_'.

Mika and Miku were dead.

* * *

><p>The lightning emerged from Ukitake's right katana in a blinding flash of gold tinged whiteness. The beam was larger than when it had entered the left blade, and while it had been withheld from release for far longer than usual, the energy was equal, if not more powerful, than a usual attack from Sōgyo no Kotowari, something that all three involved in the fight instantly noticed.<p>

Raku, despite having seen the blast, was only able to send back a returning bolt before continuing his intense sparring with Kyoraku. Those two were incredibly powerful captains, and their age gave them an amount of experience that was far from normal.

The black eyed man frowned noticeably when he felt a cut open up on his arm, but the expression was mainly caused by the realisation that Mika and Miku had fallen and, unlike the others, were never going to rise again. It was shocking, really, because those two had always seemed so untouchable in a fight, even to someone more powerful, like Raku himself.

The young Master had already decided that, if worst came to worst, he'd purposefully let his guard down and then, potentially, he would die. That was not something he wanted to happen, and before he'd ever give up his life, he'd make sure there was no way of escape for either him or his comrades. Since they were all unconscious, or in Yumeka's case, in a coma, there was no way for them to move of their own volition. Consequently, unless he could get them all back to the Realm while fending off the Soul Society's most elite fighters, he'd kill them all.

It sounded more than twisted, but they'd probably get executed anyway, and he didn't want to ever give Soul Society that power over them. And as for Nanashi, he'd make his own decisions, like he always did, because he technically wasn't a resident of the Realm.

Exchanging more fierce blows with Shunsui, Raku didn't realise that he was now only a few dozen yards from where Yumi was lying, albeit high in the air above her. If he had, then he'd have moved away faster than anyone would've been able to follow.

But since he hadn't, he stepped aside to dodge another one of Jūshirō's attacks, and only realised his critical mistake after he happened to glance to the spot where the lightning would undoubtedly hit in a very short amount of time.

Ukitake hadn't aimed that way on purpose. From his position, he hadn't realised that Yumi was there. If he had, he certainly wouldn't have attacked, because despite her being an enemy, she was wounded and unable to defend herself in any way. If he'd realised what he'd just set into motion, then he'd have been absolutely horrified. The effects of such a shock would then presumably have caused him to be bedridden for a few days at least and two weeks at most.

'Yumi!' not thinking, Raku hardly even felt Katen Kyōkotsu tear open his side. His shunpo was flawless as he moved between the blast and the white haired woman, and with a combination of lightning and shadows, not to mention using his body as a shield, he took the entirety of the attack head on, falling to his knees directly afterward.

Twisting to glance at Yumi, the young man was more than glad to see her completely unharmed. Or, at least, she hadn't received any more wounds on top of the ones she'd already sustained in her fights. Only a slightly shifting in her hair gave away the fact that she'd almost been caught in a full on blast of energy, one which, technically, was originally Raku's.

'I almost hit an unconscious young woman whose bleeding badly and needs medical attention,' Ukitake had apparently come up beside Kyoraku and was now looking quite faint.

'Calm down, old friend,' Shunsui attempted to smile reassuringly, but in the end he just sweatdropped, 'Look on the bright side . . . you dealt some definite damage to our opponent,'

It was true, of course, that Raku now looked quite strained as he staggered to his feet, katana still gripped tightly in his hand and black eyes glittering with fury. Still, he wasn't an equal to Nanashi for nothing, even if the latter would probably win if they fought, and it showed.

However, looking once more at Nanashi, and then to where the white haired twins lay motionless in a pool of red, Raku made his decision. Turning back to the two captains, he raised Kage-Ni, whispering everything he thought he should say in a low mutter, unintelligible to everyone in the universe except himself, and closed his eyes.

Yellow tinted lightning shot from the sky, curling and snapping around the black blade. Shadows swept across the surface of Sogyoku Hill to join in the mass of energy growing in sharp leaps and bounds around the man who stood there, shoulders bent but set, dark crimson hair whipping around in the sudden and forceful gusts of wind.

'I'll get it,' Jūshirō extended his first katana and focused his mind completely on the task of converting the devastating power of the attack into something he could use.

Kyoraku simply nodded before vanishing with shunpo and approaching the young man, still standing despite the pressure created by his own attack, black eyes closed and expression perfectly smooth. Not hesitating once, although why such young looking people always seemed to be out for a fight he didn't know, the captain cut out with the larger of his two blades, watching grimly as blood welled up instantly in the wake of the razor sharp edge.

The remaining energy around Raku began fluctuating wildly before blowing apart with far more force than Shunsui had expected. As the captain retreated to where Ukitake was redirecting the last of the lightning back to the skies, he watched the young man fall once again to his knees. Then, as if he had come to some prior understanding within himself, Raku slumped forwards fully, the hand holding his zanpakutō going limp, and the intense tension which had been contained in his body was instantly released.

'They look right together, you know,' Jūshirō, trying not to sound too old or too sentimental, two things which were often tied together for some reason, found it hard to look away from the pair, unconscious but beside one another, wounded but alive and together, 'Kyoraku?'

'Hnn,' turning away, the Captain of the Eight Division surveyed the last battle still being fought, 'Old man Yamamoto's doing alright on his own, but now that we're done, I guess it's our duty to get over there. Even if we just stand around looking impressive, we can still say we did out bit later, can't we now? Ah well, now I wish my sake bottle was still good and full,'

'I see,' shaking his head, Ukitake decided to follow his friend's idea, 'Let's go then,'

* * *

><p>All of the captains and Lieutenants who had remained on the Hill after finishing their fight had moved into Division formation to one side of the Head Captain's fight. Members of the Fourth Division moved among them, asking who was injured and if they could help at all. And every single shinigami, no matter what their status or rank, had sustained some damage.<p>

They all respected their former opponents, some to a greater degree than others, for the fact that the fight hadn't been easy, and that even the youngest appearing ryōka had managed to injure shinigami of lieutenant ability level.

* * *

><p>Nanashi jumped backwards abruptly, flipping in the air but landing gracefully with perfect balance, his shoes barely disturbing the dust on the ground. His black eyes were half narrowed, but if he hadn't been so determined to not show any emotion, other than contempt or confidence, they would have been as wide as wide in shock and utter disbelief.<p>

He could hardly process the fact that all of his allies, even the ever confident and sarcastic Raku, had been defeated. It wasn't real. It _couldn't possibly be real_. They were all strong. They were all trained and experienced. How could they have all been defeated like this?

Granted, it was now past well twilight. Most people would probably call it nighttime. But whatever it was referred to, it proved that they'd held out for the better part of a day.

However, 'holding out' was never what he'd planned on doing. They hadn't either; he knew it from what they'd said and how they'd acted. It wasn't right for them to be so beaten up.

It wasn't right that Mika and Miku, the two former Arrancar with polar opposite personalities who'd become his closest companions and friends, were no longer even breathing.

No matter what else happened on the Hill that day, he vowed that none of his other friends, for they were far more than simple allies, would die. Their hearts would keep on beating, their breaths would keep making their chests rise and fall. Hana, who had been a Hollow, wouldn't have a heart, but the meaning was still the same. The meaning was still the same . . .

None of them could die.

They'd come along in such high spirits. They'd looked forwards to what was a head of them. They'd planned every detail of what was going to happen in celebration of their victory.

It was one of the cruelest tricks fate had ever played on him, because this time he wasn't the only one affected, something he could have dealt with. No, this time every one of his friends had been involved, and every one of them had suffered in stepping into Soul Society.

Not for the first time, and most probably not for the last, he cursed the Seireitei bitterly.

Thoughts running rampant and unchecked, mind shutting down in denial at what was happening in the present, Nanashi's hand clenched around the hilt of his zanpakutō so tightly that his knuckles were white and a trickle of blood ran from between his fingers.

Head snapping up, black eyes faintly tinted with teal burning with pure hatred and fury, the young man yelled out an incomprehensible word, one that was simply a raw noise conveying all of his disgust, all of his resentment, all of his anger, and his destructive desire for revenge.

A pillar of vicious reiatsu burst from his body, flaring and stretching upwards towards the skies. It was the embodiment of everything that drove Nanashi onwards. It was the unchecked power that resided within him, growing with every second that his eyes fell upon the body of one of his friends. The destructive force contained so barely within his grasp was held back from the world by a fragile thread of sanity which frayed and unwound as he fell in despair.

Looking directly at the Head Captain, standing some distance away as impassive and unruffled as he had been at the start of the fight, Nanashi swung his katana wildly, the literal movement severing that figurative link and allowing the torrent of raging reiatsu to burst outwards in a force as solid and tangible as a wall of stone.

_I hate you all._

_I hate you so much that I could kill every one of you and not regret it for a single moment._

_The strength that my hate and anger has given me has allowed me to come here today to fight._

_I will avenge the deaths of Mika and Miku, the duo who stopped me from giving up hope so many times in the past . . . the pair who seemed so contrasting that it was impossible not to feel more lighthearted whenever they argued. The two who listened when I talked, although the former hardly listened to anyone else. The twins who were as loyal to me as I'd always been to the Soul Society . . . before it betrayed me and killed the remains of my trust._

_But I would never have turned against them, not even if they tried to duel me again._

_Raku, Yumi, Yumeka, Hana, Midori, and Chidori . . . I didn't see them as often as I'd have liked to, but they were always so full of life that, once again, giving up was impossible._

_They'd all suffered at the hands of Soul Society too, so we had a mutual understanding of each other right from the moment we met. And everything grew from there, as it does . . ._

_I hate Soul Society._

_I hate Yamamoto._

_I hate everything and everyone except those who came into this world with me today._

* * *

><p>The wall of reiatsu crashed down upon the shinigami who stood rooted to the ground as it approached. Not even the captains had the time to dodge, although they all increased their own reiatsu outputs in order to give them some protection from the dense power which had rolled out from that dark haired man in the blink of an eye, while he shouted out.<p>

Reaching out blindly, the reiatsu which had caused the already dark sky to go darker making it almost impossible for her to see or move, Likara could have sighed in relief when she caught hold of Tōshirō's hand.

It was an action that, in any other circumstances, she wouldn't even have considered, even if it was Tōshirō, but for some reason she was now completely free from the ugly hold _that_ side had had on her during her fight. It was because of that, she reasoned, that she was now thinking with perfect clarity, something almost disconcerting.

'Tōshirō,' tugging on his hand and reaching out with her other one in order to locate his body, the young captain peered through the gloom of the still pounding reiatsu and tried to spot her white haired friend, 'Can you hear me?'

In the roar that the spiritual pressure was creating, she wasn't sure he could.

'I can hear you,' tone clearly indicating that he was wondering what in Soul Society's name she'd want to talk about at a time like this – that being while they were getting forced to their knees because of some insane former shinigami's freakishly strong reiatsu – Tōshirō nodded.

'There's something I've got to do,' something was off in her voice, 'So please don't interfere and make sure no one else does either. I don't want them getting hurt and I don't want you to get involved either,' her hand tightened almost painfully around his, 'Understand, Tōshirō?'

Although momentarily torn in indecision, Tōshirō eventually decided that he had to trust her, 'I understand,' there was a moment's pause, before he added, 'Don't do anything reckless,'

'Aha,' now he was certain something was wrong with her tone, and he wished he could clearly see her face because then he'd work out what it was instantly, 'I promise,'

'Good,' just as he replied, the reiatsu around them seemed to drop.

Not as in a decrease in pressure, unfortunately, but more like the figurative someone who'd been holding the wall up above their heads, had suddenly decided to drop it completely.

Both Tōshirō and Likara went sprawling into the ground, the hard dirt and rock pressed against their bodies painfully. Behind them, they could hear Matsumoto groaning in pain (that or she'd almost suffocated because of the largeness of her own chest) and Izuru moaning something before apparently passing out. And it wasn't just them, all along the previously proud line of Seated Officers, people were getting knocked out or ground into the dirt.

Suddenly, as if the sun had just come out from behind heavy clouds (the fact that it was night and the sky was actually still completely devoid of cloud was ignored), the reiatsu vanished and everyone felt strangely light when the weight of it was suddenly lifted from their backs.

Tōshirō and Likara sat up slowly, careful not to let the blood rush back into their heads too quickly. Looking around, Likara almost sweatdropped when she saw that almost all of the other captains and most certainly all of the Seated Officers had been knocked unconscious.

In the end, however, she decided it really wouldn't have been the appropriate time.

Members from the Fourth Division appeared suddenly and began to cart most of the unconscious people away. How they'd managed to time their arrival straight after all the danger had disappeared, neither young captain knew, although they suspected Unohana had something to do with it.

But more importantly, while still on his feet, Yamamoto looked quite stunned. Not as in a 'surprised' sort of way, but more like some kid had just slapped him in the face sort of way.

Nanashi, seeing how efficient his reiatsu had been at removing most of those annoying shinigami from the scene, at least temporarily, grinned and got ready to attack the Head Captain again. He was too deep in the mindset of a battle to wonder about the morality of attacking a stunned old man, not that he really would have cared either way anyway.

Using shunpo to dart forwards, he swung his zanpakutō . . . only to have it blocked instantly.

'Wha-,' black eyes narrowing further, Nanashi flicked his gaze to the wielder of the long zanpakutō. To his surprise, and irritation, it was the black and silver haired kid-captain who'd been fighting Mika. No . . . who'd _killed_ Mika.

'You!' disengaging their blades, he took a step back, his rage threatening to overpower his common sense and he felt like pointing at her accusingly, 'You killed him!'

Once again, Likara had the slightly out of place urge to sweatdrop. Not least because she hadn't really expected the black haired man to have actually have cared about his allies.

'Er . . . I guess I did,' once again, red flickered in her turquoise eyes, 'So now, whatcha gonna do about it?'

* * *

><p>'I don't need help!' brushing off the timid Fourth Division member, Soifon sat up, not looking at all like she'd been unconscious only seconds before, 'What the-!'<p>

After looking to where the Head Captain had been fighting that last intruder, she now saw said intruder clashing blades fiercely with none other than the Captain of the Third Division.

'What the hell does she think she's doing?' jumping to her feet, she got ready to release Suzumebachi again, 'If the Head Captain hadn't already dealt with that man-,'

'Please don't interfere,' zanpakutō sheathed on his back and expression as neutral as ever, Tōshirō spoke in a cool tone and met the other captain's gaze squarely.

'What?' although they were both captains, she hadn't expected him to speak so frankly to her.

'I asked you now to interfere, and I was polite about it, so I suggest you don't,' not knowing where his sudden attitude was coming from, but now rather distracted watching Likara fight, Tōshirō sighed briefly before turning to walk away. He was glad he and Likara had been at the edge of the range of the reiatsu, because it looked like, closer to the source, there'd been some more serious casualties.

Matsumoto and Izuru had already been taken off to the Fourth. Actually, all of the Lieutenants had, and the Seated Officers too. Strangely enough, the female Kuchiki had appeared along with the shinigami from the Fourth, and now she was arguing fiercely with one of the healers about . . . something.

Looking away, the white haired captain couldn't help but feel slightly anxious about what Likara was planning. She wasn't all that reckless normally, but he knew she had another side to her, and if it came out, then who knew what she'd start doing.

* * *

><p>Rukia glared angrily at the plain faced shinigami before her, 'No! I'm telling you I'm not coming back to the Relief Station!' she'd only just managed to sneak out and return to the Sogyoku Hill, so she didn't really want to return just yet, 'Can't you leave me alone?'<p>

'I could, Kuchiki-san, but I can't let Captain Kuchiki continue like . . . that,' shuffling his feet nervously, the shinigami gestured to the Sixth Division's captain, 'He needs some help,'

Ukitake had already been whisked away from the battlefield, unconscious and suffering from a bout of his illness. Kyoraku had also been taken away when he'd started hallucinating and shouting random things in all directions. The only captains who were still on the Hill were Hitsugaya, Kuroiyami, Soifon, and Yamamoto, who had almost recovered from being stunned.

'We have orders to get everyone off of Sogyoku Hill and to the General Emergency Relief Station as soon as possible. They all need to be healed or at least examined immediately. The only people allowed to stay are those still fighting and the Head Captain himself,' the young man was clearly determined to stick to his orders, 'Only captains are allowed to stay-,'

'My Nii-sama _is_ a captain!' Rukia interrupted furiously, only just resisting the urge to wring the guy's scrawny neck, and she twitched violently, 'So what's your problem?'

Completing his sentence deliberately, although he could sense that angering this petite shinigami was not a smart thing to do, the healer frowned faintly and waved his hands around in the air again, 'Only captains are allowed to stay here, and if they do, they have to be in good fighting condition. Like the Captains of the Second, Third, and Tenth Divisions for example. Although I must say Captain Soifon needs some medical assistance for those woun-,'

'Shut up,' getting angrier by the second, Rukia once again demanded to know the reason why both she and her brother were apparently needing to vacate the Hill, 'Give me a proper expl-,'

'Captain Kuchiki isn't in a fit state to continue fighting here, and it looks as if the remaining captains will be capable of finishing up alone,' noting that Soifon was finally accepting medical treatment for her injuries, the man nodded approvingly, 'And you can't stay either,'

Turning around in a quick and sharp movement, Rukia stared silently for a long moment at her equally noiseless brother, and then she frowned. Clearly wondering what was wrong with the stoic captain, the petite shinigami moved forwards slightly and tried to work out what, apart from the relatively minor injuries he'd sustained during his fight, his problem was.

'…'

Rukia blinked confused violet eyes, 'Excuse me? I didn't catch what you said just now,'

While the officer from the Fourth facepalmed and tried not to give up and walk off, as leaving this pair of siblings to their own devices, or to another healer's care, seemed like a very favourable option, he figured that sooner or later the Unseated Officer before him would work out exactly why the Captain of the Sixth Division needed urgent medical assistance.

Byakuya's slate grey gaze shifted from staring out somewhere far into the distance, and instead he almost frowned when his adopted sister came into his line of sight, '. . .'

'Eh?' there was a long, long pause, in which Rukia maintained a completely bewildered expression, before suddenly she jumped back in shock, 'EH!' rounding on the almost sighing healer, she grabbed his shoulders violently, 'What in Hell's name is wrong with him?'

'No need to shout, Kuchiki-san,' extracting himself from her death grip, albeit with some difficulty, the young man gestured once more to the captain, who was now murmuring something under his breath and staring at the ground fixatedly, 'Captain Kuchiki here is suffering from the same symptoms that Captain Kyoraku was experiencing not long ago,'

'He's _hallucinating_?' Rukia could hardly believe something like that could even happen to her brother, and her shock registered on her face, 'Did Captain Kyoraku recover alright?'

'He's . . . still recovering, but we think his Lieutenant will be of assistance in speeding up that process,' now sounding as if he was choosing his words very carefully, the healer stared intently at Rukia, before shifting the focus of his gaze to the still muttering captain, 'Kuchiki-san,'

'Don't _san_ me,' sounding distracted, the violet eyed shinigami finally turned to nod at the healer, 'Alright then, I'll go to the Fourth Division with you and Nii-sama,' she glared suddenly, making the young man flinch, 'But you could've just explained _why_ the captain needed to go, because it would've saved you a lot of time. Shouldn't a healer have good communication skills? I'd hate to be fixed up by someone who didn't explain what they were doing and why they needed to do it. Being kept in the dark leads to misunderstandings,'

'I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san,' he got glared at again for his slip up in formality, 'I-I'll make a note of that and t-try not to be so indirect again. Now l-let's go to the Relief Station, yes?'

'Fine,' as she helped the nervous healer direct her brother off the Hill, Rukia sighed.

_I don't really look that much like Hisana, right? The hallucinating thing must be pretty bad for Nii-sama to think she was alive and then mistake me for her_, she blinked suddenly, hardly noticing when some other healer shinigami guided her to a chair in her brother's hospital room, _Well, if Byakuya was thinking about Hisana, then what was Captain Kyoraku thinking about when he got affected in such a strange way because of that reiatsu? It was so powerful. I felt that wave of pressure from here, and the Fourth Division isn't exactly right beside the Sogyoku Hill._

Glancing to where Unohana was now examining the captain and telling her Lieutenant that this case was 'very much like Captain Kyoraku's, so we shall treat them in the same way', Rukia pondered saying something before deciding it was too much effort. After fighting so hard for such a long time, even taking her brief rest when she was getting healed into account, she was absolutely exhausted. Now without any sort of adrenaline rush to keep her going, she just felt like going to sleep. But she couldn't because she might need to help, or-

'Kuchiki,' Unohana's kind voice brought Rukia out of her almost sleep, 'You can sleep in a spare bed, or you can go back to the Thirteenth Division's barracks,' the captain paused, 'Or back to the Kuchiki Estate for that matter. What would you like to do now? You deserve a long, quiet rest, I believe, for working so hard today,'

'Nii-sama?' too tired to wonder about how she should refer to her brother when talking to another captain, Rukia tried to focus her eyes but gave up after the first two attempts.

'He'll be just fine, don't you worry,' seeing as the petite shinigami was _not_ going to move, Retsu called out to someone from her Division, 'Could you please put her in that spare bed over there, I think it would be best to keep her here while Captain Kuchiki is being treated,'

As her orders were carried out promptly and without fuss, Unohana nodded before turning back to the Sixth Division's captain. Like Shunsui, he was clearly still hallucinating, but unlike the other captain, Byakuya wasn't shouting out whatever he alone was seeing for the whole world to hear. It was, to be honest, a nice change, because a Relief Station was supposed to be quiet, and having such a noise-maker within its walls had turned out to be quite troublesome. Kyoraku was unconscious now, as two members of her Division continued healing him, and soon Kuchiki would be in the same boat . . . not literally, of course.

'Isane, you stay here and make sure these two don't start causing a fuss,' at her Lieutenant's bewildered glance, Retsu smiled and elaborated, 'I doubt any great trouble will be caused by the captain there, but his sister might create a fuss when she comes around,'

'Oh?' clearly hoping that wouldn't happen, Isane just bowed as her captain left the room before turning back to her work.

The number of injured people certainly wasn't of usual battle proportions, but some of the injuries were unusual and tainted with reiatsu which made them hard to treat. Cases like the Captains of the Sixth and Eigth Divisions were also rare, but when such versatile ryōka appeared, they couldn't allow themselves to think along the usual lines.

Healing people was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Likara's gaze was locked with Nanashi's and their blades flew and clashed together relentlessly, interspersed only by a few moments to catch their breath or cast some kidō. She had no idea what had compelled her to attack the man who'd just caused the unconsciousness of so many Lieutenants and even captains. She didn't know why she wasn't retreating, especially now that she could see the Head Captain had recovered.<p>

'Why' had always been a question which puzzled her to the utmost extent. When she tried to answer, she was always presented with more and more questions, and her original goal seemed to drift further away.

But anyhow, the strong pull she'd felt towards the dark haired man had strangely lessened now that they were actually fighting, and she was glad it wasn't always there to annoy her.

It seemed ridiculous, but Likara felt like she had to be the one to fight this ryōka, that _she_ had to be the one to end his life.

Why? . . . once again, that question baffled her completely.

'Who are you?' tone sharp, Nanashi glared at his new opponent, irritated that she'd gotten in his way and prevented him from attacking the Head Captain, 'And why are you fighting me?'

Likara's own gaze was cold and level, 'Captain of the Third Division . . . Kuroiyami Likara,'

_Shiroiya Yuuki _

'I'm fighting you because . . . you're a danger to Soul Society,' her voice wavered slightly.

_You're a danger to us both, you're unnatural!_

'And that's your only reason,' he sounded sceptical and his expression matched the tone.

_I wish I'd never given birth to you, demon!_

'O-of course,' turquoise eyes slightly glazed over, Likara barely lifted her blade in time to block a vicious attack from Nanashi, one which brought their forms into close proximity.

'Are you sure?' she nodded from behind their crossed katanas, and Nanashi smirked, 'Then why are you hesitating whenever you answer?'

As he darted away again, surprisingly not turning to Yamamoto, but keeping his attention on her, Likara shook her head, 'I'm not hesitating. You're a danger, you need to be eradicated,'

_Just die would you, then we'll be able to move on with our lives . . ._

The young captain froze, skin going white, and her hands clenched around MitsuRyu's hilt.

_**It hurts, it hurts so bad . . . why are you doing this to me? I'm not a demon, I'm not from hell . . . please stop hitting me now, I won't do it again, I won't say anything ever again. I promise, I really mean it. I'll never tell you I can see spirits again . . . please stop hurting me now, I'm really pained. I don't like hearing your hands hitting me, I can't-**_

'Whoa, are you okay?' speaking in a laid back, almost monotone, voice, Nanashi stared at his opponent, wondering why she looked like she was about to burst into tears, 'I never imagined you to be the crying type, hmph, maybe I was wrong,' he paused, 'And if I'm not mistaken, Mika wasn't hitting you, he was trying to cut off your head, so who exactly are you referring to with all the _stop hitting me_ crap? If you were hurt, you shouldn't have come to fight me,'

Head snapping up, Likara glared at him, a grin appearing on her previously drawn features, and she forcefully pushed aside her mental pain for a while, 'Hah! Don't think you've won just yet, my friend,' why in Soul Society's name was she speaking in such a confident way, and with so much . . . _bravado_, too, 'I'm still going to kill you, just you wait and see,'

'Mood swings much,' raising an eyebrow in something akin to incredulity, Nanashi grinned in return, raising his own zanpakutō casually and moving in a way that suggested he was ready to attack, 'Oh well, not that I really care. So you think you can win, eh? Let's put that to the test,'

'Yeah, let's go,' all thoughts of the past vanishing from her head, Likara's grin didn't falter as she and her opponent clashed blades again, the powerful blows and perfect defence on both sides making it hard for either of them to gain any sort of advantage.

'This mightn't be as dull as I thought it would be,' as he swirled around in a seemingly endless flurry of attacks, Nanashi spoke conversationally, still smiling in a friendly way.

'You bet,' Likara was most certainly not going to let him prove her wrong.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō, standing some distance from the other two captains who'd stayed on the Hill, stared up at Likara intently. From the expressions on both of their faces, it was like they were playing a fun game instead of trying to kill one another. Even he'd never seen Likara grin like that, although the expression wasn't such a friendly one. It was more of a Kenpachi like one.<p>

Glancing further upwards, his turquoise eyes scanning the skies, Tōshirō nodded to himself. Even if he wasn't going to interfere directly with Likara's new fight, he could still help out indirectly. As in, he could still bring back the clouds to save her from having to do so herself, because he knew it always taxed her energy greatly to use her corresponding technique.

'Tensō Jurin,' as the dark clouds swirled inwards to blot out the night sky, Tōshirō sighed before sheathing Hyōrinmaru again. There wasn't much more he could do but wait and hope nothing drastic would happen to Likara, or to the whole of Soul Society itself.

Her expression, before, had been changing from shocked to scared to pained. In the end, however, she'd started smiling and then they'd kept fighting. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of what she'd never really told him outright.

It was unusual, most definitely, for a soul to remember his or her past as a human.

But that didn't mean it was impossible.

Thinking that way, Tōshirō couldn't help but feel sick, although whether it was with worry or because the ground seemed to be shifting beneath his waraji, he couldn't tell.

'Captain Hitsugaya!' Soifon, surprisingly, sounded mildly concerned when the white haired captain suddenly dropped to a crouch, 'Go to the Fourth if you're not well,'

No, she wasn't actually concerned, in reality, she was just annoyed that someone weak might be seen by the remaining ryōka, especially after he'd been fighting so well against Miku before. She wasn't heartless, but weakness was something she did not tolerate.

'I'm fine,' not rising, but not making any move to go anywhere, Tōshirō continued to watch the fight from his new position, 'But for a moment there I was sure the ground moved,'

'You're just dizzy,' wondering why in the world she was talking to the captain she practically _never_ exchanged words with, and didn't see except for captains meetings, Soifon frowned.

'I'm fine,' repeating himself, Tōshirō proceeded to zone out until the only thing he could see was Likara and Nanashi fighting, and the only thing he could hear was the clash of their blades and the beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, coming up to Likara's fight against Nanashi now, aren't we? I wonder how that's going to turn out ^-^

As usual, sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you very much for reading ...


	39. Chapter 38: A Little Bit of Hope

_Chapter 38: A Little Bit of Hope_

_They called me a demon, a creature from hell. They treated me worse than trash. They beat me and screamed at me. The wanted me dead or 'normal' again. 'They' were my parents._

Likara allowed all of her reflexes and the experience she'd built up by training hard and fighting Hollows to take over her body while she fell into the darkness of her previously suppressed memories. It was going to be more than hard, but somehow she knew that if she didn't willingly face her recollections, she'd be dragged into her own mind and trapped there, reliving all of her experiences again and again. The overall event could potentially leave her comatose and that just wouldn't do. Especially in a fight this deadly, with such high stakes.

_I was four when I realised all of the people I could see were actually plus souls, although then I just called them the spirits of dead people. I didn't have enough world knowledge to figure out that I shouldn't tell my parents, who were the only family I had. When I told them . . . they thought I was imagining things and trying to get attention, and they ignored what I said._

Muscles aching dully when another of Nanashi's freakishly strong blows caused their blades to slam together, Likara twisted away to avoid a stabbing strike before she attacked Nanashi again. She was hardly thinking about the fight because most of her mind was too busy running over the words, spoken in the voice of her younger self, which echoed in her head.

'Mizu o Tatsumaki!' spinning her katana in her hands, Likara directed the falling rain into the tornado quickly forming around Nanashi, who looked only mildly surprised. She wanted to use Tensō Toran because that was probably a better choice of attack when considering Nanashi. But still, it was quite a taxing technique, and when her mind was occupied with her human memories, she mightn't have the concentration necessary to pull it off correctly.

'Not good enough,'

Likara's eyes widened in shock as her opponent burst free from the water hardly looking any worse for wear and still smirking. It was doubly astonishing because that attack was supposed to remain swirling around him until he either suffocated, or she released it voluntarily.

It wasn't as strong as Tensō Toran, because that attack included the ice particles, but it shouldn't have been negated that quickly or that easily. It should have been near impossible.

'What's with the surprised look? I'm amazed, you know, that you can be so spaced out and yet you haven't been killed already,' tapping his blade on his shoulder, Nanashi stared at her, his casual demeanour belying the hint of curiosity he was feeling, 'What're you thinking?'

Tensing up instantly, Likara's previously vacant gaze turned into a heated glare, 'None of your business! And even if you _weren't_ my enemy right now, I _still_ wouldn't tell you!'

'Would you tell _him_?' briefly wondering why both of them kept accenting certain words when they spoke, Nanashi kept on grinning as Likara went completely white and looked like she was about to have a fit.

One of the things he did in his spare time was annoying people. Consequently, he was very good at working out what irritated them and what scared them.

And, because of his now slightly twisted personality, he always made sure to make full use of any information which could unsettle his opponent or make them snap. When people attacked blinded with rage, not only was it easier to counter them, but it was quite funny to watch.

Likara's first retort was trapped in her throat when another memory surfaced in her mind.

_Nothing much happened to me for a while. Probably about two years actually. During that time I attended school and I enjoyed my time there. However, looking back, none of those children were really my friends. Recalling their faces, I can only remember the teasing in their eyes. But somehow, as a kid, I was never affected by their subtle taunting at all._

'Who exactly are you referring to?' tone noticeably strained, Likara did her absolute best at remaining expressionless, but she knew he'd seen her twitch, 'I'm not sure I follow you,'

'You don't? I'm surprised,' he was so laid back and casual that his killing intent was practically invisible, 'From the reports I received on you, I thought you'd be quite intelligent. Too bad then, if you're not,' he smirked as her eyes narrowed, 'And, to answer your question, I'm referring to your . . . how do you word it?' he could almost see her anger, 'Your… _friend_?'

Likara, mind working far quicker than, even with all of his reports, Nanashi could possibly have predicted, figured instantly that . . . what had happened during her visit to the Realm of Truth hadn't gone unnoticed by its occupants, or their allies. Mika had appeared to have known, but she hadn't thought it a critical detail to be noted. Now, however, when facing the last ryōka, she realised that it was actually a very important thing to note and remember.

Because, being as powerful as he was, this man, Shuuhaya Nanashi, could probably manage to draw Tōshirō into the fight while still keeping her blade at a manageable distance from him.

_I was six when they started to break down. For no longer could they cope with having a spiritually aware daughter. So, in a decision which brought my blissfully ignorant time of living to an end, they began to take out all of their frustrations on me. And because of that, I could no longer ignore the teasing at school and I couldn't even maintain eye contact with anyone, least of all the spirits which I blamed for everything that had come to hurt me._

'What?' alarm clear in her tone, Likara took a few steps backwards, as she registered Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru locked with her own zanpakutō. Looking down at the ground, she realised that he was no longer crouched there, and then she had to look up again to dodge another one of the long katana's strikes, her slow reaction gaining her a cut to the arm.

'Nanashi!' jumping away from Tōshirō, the young captain glared at the smirking man, 'What are you doing?' she couldn't keep the anger out of her tone. This was the last thing she'd wanted . . . getting Tōshirō involved was the last thing she could possibly have wanted.

_The called me horrible things, those two people. And all I could do was listen because I was utterly helpless before them. They had all the power and I was powerless. I was weak, waiting foolishly for someone to save me, even when I knew no one could possibly do such a thing. I was alone in my pain, nursing my battered limbs as I crawled away into the corner of the room, trying to become as small and unnoticeable as possible. Trying to escape them, trying to escape the terror which filled my reality, trying to get away from all of the pain._

'Heheh,' as she dodged another of Tōshirō's strikes, Likara chuckled brightly, the cheerfulness in her tone something so uncharacteristic that even Nanashi, who'd technically only just met her, was surprised, 'Is this some kind of trick to make me stop fighting?'

As she spoke, she parried another of the white haired captain's slightly uncharacteristically wild blows before leaning forwards and stabbing him clean through the chest, twisting the blade free as she danced around him, moving at an ever quickening pace towards Nanashi once more, 'It won't work, I promise you. I'm surprised you bothered using such an idea,'

'What?' grip shifting on Illusia's hilt, Shuuhaya stared openly at the black and silver haired captain's grinning face, before shifting his dark stare to where the other shinigami was standing frozen, 'Oh well, that was quite surprising,' the perfect illusion shattered and, down below, a still crouching but perfectly alive Hitsugaya Tōshirō reappeared, 'I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to attack someone you love. Ha, at least you've still got some surprises up your sleeve, because else this fight would've gotten tiresome far too quickly,'

'Too right, too right,' bringing MitsuRyu up to meet the other zanpakutō in a shower of sparks and rainwater, Likara continued to grin, 'Something like that could _never_ take importance above a good fight,' internally, she wondered what the hell she was saying.

She didn't care about having to fight Tōshirō just to get to Nanashi? Of course not! Now that she was thinking in a clearer sense, she was horrified to think she'd stabbed the white haired captain, even if he had only been an illusion, and she was more them glad to see him still crouched on the ground below. She knew then, that she would have to be quick, or else she really would lose it completely and potentially cause quite the mess. But still . . .

With such a man as Nanashi (his name and lethality something she'd noted on more than one occasion), standing a few metres from her and smirking still, as her opponent, then she'd really have her hands full just staying alive, let alone winning and walking away uninjured.

_It was my seventh birthday. The air was cold and it was snowing outside. The year had almost come to its close once again. That beautiful, beautiful day was the very last that I spent with my parents, in the home I'd grown up in, that I'd lived my whole life in. That day, marked by the purest of white snow which had fallen all year, was a day of death. There is only so much beating a person can take, only so much abuse that can be handled, especially by one as young as I was. There are only so many hits one can bear . . . before something breaks._

'Argh,' groaning softly, the memory of the last beating so fresh in her mind that she could almost feel her parents' blows, Likara used an unsteady shunpo to retreat from Nanashi, hoping he'd be curious enough about what was wrong to wait until she'd recovered before he began asking questions and before he engaged her in combat once more, 'Pull yourself toge-,'

Shuddering suddenly, the memory which directly followed that of her beating arose in her head. In response to the recollection, her reiatsu flared and whipped the air around her.

_I was almost blacking out because of the pain, both physical and mental. They weren't stopping, but I managed to pull myself far enough away that they'd have to walk over to hit me again. My thoughts were no longer coherent, and all I could hear was their shouting and the roaring in my ears. My vision was darkening, but then I looked and caught sight of the pure snow falling outside of the window, mostly obscured by the thick material of the curtains. It was in that moment when all of the remaining 'shields' within me broke apart. My untrained, uncontrolled reiatsu burst from my broken body, the adrenaline rush accompanied by that release gave me the strength to rise and approach my now terrified parents. They were shaking and muttering their curses, but I couldn't hear them anymore. All I could hear was my fear and my anger. My pain and my suffering. How it was possible, I have no idea, not even now, but the force of the reiatsu I released was enough to make me go unconscious. When I woke up again, however, my parents were nowhere to be seen, heard, or sensed._

Laughing wildly, Likara met Nanashi's ever steady gaze, her own red-tinted eyes holding a slightly manic lustre, 'I killed them. They were so spiritually weak that I, a pathetic and broken excuse of a child, managed to murder them!' her voice was filled with a sadistic note that, while previously was only just detectable, now emanated from her whole being, 'And their worthless bodies and souls disintegrated into thin air before I even woke up. I doubt they managed to make it to Soul Society … surely such monsters would surely be rejected,'

'I will have to enquire as to what you are referring to, because I cannot say I knew of this information,' frowning slightly, Nanashi questioned her, not that he'd become any more wary of her than he had been before her . . . abrupt change in personality and demeanour.

'My sad human existence, _of course_,' sighing dramatically, Likara grinned again, lazily swinging her katana around, 'I changed my name, my pretty little name, Shiroiya Yuuki, to my name as it is now. I moved schools and my personally went from being an optimistic and stupidly cheerful girl to someone emotionless but endlessly sadistic,' she chuckled again, only this time there was no humour in the sound, and she lowered her gaze to stare intently at something only she could see, 'I was never even caught, that's how much those two monsters were missed,'

'Hmm, truly fascinating, if I do say so myself,' his own grin taking on a slightly darker appearance, Nanashi tilted his head to one side curiously, 'But might I now ask why you're telling _me_ this, I though you said you'd never tell my anything, even if I wasn't an enemy,'

After some apparent thought, she replied in a confused tone, 'Why _am_ I telling you this? Aha! Give me an adress and I'll forward you my answer when I've thought of it,' before she could say anythung else, she lost her control again, although whether she'd ever entirely gained it back . . . it was unknown, 'At the new school, I was a cruel little nuisance, really. I hurt anyone I didn't like, and tortured those I did,' she smirked suddenly, 'Adults were so stupid when they were around me. I mean, I tricked people into thinking I was old enough to work part time, and I got jobs all over the place. I needed lots, because usually I was fired after a week or so. No one could relate to me at all. Pity, really,'

'Did _you_ relate to anyone?' it seemed an interesting thought, the whole thing, and it proved to be distracting enough that Nanashi decided to let the Head Captain live a little longer.

'Some of the pluses that hung around my apartment, but that was it,' she stared into the distance, tone becoming softer all of a sudden, 'I was eight when I ran into that bloody Hollow. Damn it! It was faster than anything I'd ever seen before and I was dying before I had time to think. I realised I was a plus soul, but that my Chain of Fate was still connected to my body. It was something one of the other souls had talked to me about once, before Soul Society took him away,' she sighed, looked more than dejected and hardly like the girl who'd been swearing only moments before, 'In the end, though, it wasn't the Hollow that destroyed my body,' her previously glowing red-turquoise eyes went completely dull, 'It was me,'

'Eh?' Nanashi raised his eyebrows, surprised at the sudden drama which presented itself before him, and also at the more than rapid mood swings of his already unpredictable opponent, 'This is _so_ much more fascinating than watching television in the Human World,'

Recalling how he, Mika, and Miku had often wandered through the World of the Living, breaking into houses and uses certain appliances like televisions and washing machines, Nanashi almost swore and quickly averted his thoughts. Sometimes they'd even gone with Raku's lot and then he was honestly surprised that no one noticed them, because the noise the group generated hadn't been a quiet one. Those times had been some of the most enjoyable moments of his whole life. Still, what was he doing reminiscing while this girl-captain practically told him her life story? Literally, seeing as they were technically dead now.

'My reiatsu went crazy again and although I escaped the Hollow, I kind of destroyed most of my Chain of Fate. It's a wonder I didn't turn into a Hollow myself as soon as I died, considering everything,' she ran her fingers along the flat of her blade, 'I wandered around for a while, before this arrogant shinigami appeared before me and, without so much as a hello, slammed the hilt of his zanpakutō into my face,' her eye twitched in clear irritation, 'Even now that I'm a captain, I still haven't been able to locate that idiot. Maybe he died on a mission or something . . . serves that bastard right!' she crowed triumphantly, 'Haha,'

'Whoa . . .' Nanashi's eye twitched as he continued to stare blankly at Likara, 'You are _not_ alright. Don't try to deny it,' he stopped trying to ignore the blatantly strong urge and began to facepalm repeatedly, 'This is worse than Hana when she's fired up about something . . . no pun intended,' he grimaced at his unintentional joke of sorts, 'You've totally snapped,'

'Snapped?' tilting her head to one side, Likara could have been the embodiment of bewilderment . . . if not for the manic grin threatening to reappear on her lips, 'What's this all of a sudden?'

'Er . . .' for some reason, Nanashi was finding it absolutely impossible to retain his normal air. He couldn't keep his composure. He was finding it hard to talk in his usual cool and condescending way. He couldn't predict what the girl-captain was going to do next. He couldn't stop being interested in what she was saying for long enough to kill her.

'I see, you didn't mean it then,' nodding as if his not-so-cultured-or-elaborate reply had been very predictable and that the whole situation had suddenly become as clear as crystal, Likara smiled brightly, no longer looking menacing, but now almost friendly . . . if that was possible.

'No, that's-,' giving up almost as soon as he'd started, the black haired man shook his head violently before glaring at his opponent with a look that conveyed less anger and more weary determination than anything else, 'Alright. Here's what's going to happen,' seeing that she'd stopped being mentally unstable for long enough to listen, he continued, now unhurried and back in control, 'You're going to get serious, and we're going to finish this fight off properly,'

'I see,' face set in a pensive expression, Likara raised her zanpakutō and stared at it intently, as if seeking some deep truth from within its polished surface, 'If that's how it is, then I can't say I don't agree with your idea. Finish this fight? Well since I'm already in Bankai, then I don't see why I should be making a conscious effort to restrain myself. Yes, in that case . . .'

As soon as she trailed off, her reiatsu output skyrocketed and the downpour of rain thickened noticeably. Vanishing with shunpo, the young captain attacked Nanashi fiercely, her turquoise eyes seeming to glow in the gloom with all traces of dangerous red temporarily forgotten.

'Tensō Toran,' as she whirled around her opponent, Likara flawlessly directed the invisible ice particles to every single scratch, graze or cut which she could see on Nanashi's body.

Still, despite the well-known power of the attack, it was almost instantly clear to her that even that advanced technique wouldn't be enough to even seriously wound the black eyed man. And, being in the slightly 'off' mindset that she _was_ currently hosting, all she felt like doing was laughing, crying, or turning around and walking off to seek her fortune in the far distance.

Even as Nanashi dodged a mass of particles – how he sensed them was unknown to her, but it added to her strong and ever growing suspicion that he was some sort of super powerful inhuman fallen deity masquerading as a technically dead rebel shinigami who'd come back to life and launched an invasion of her beloved homeland may the sun go on rising forever (yes, she wasn't back in her right mind yet, as was being clearly proven about every ten seconds or so) – he managed to swing his katana in an arc which ultimately ended with the edge of the blade resting against her throat.

Since such situations don't exactly call for hyperactive motion, Likara promptly froze before raising her slightly wide-eyed gaze to peer at Nanashi uncertainly. Even as she was, she still knew that he shouldn't be able to cut her neck. Mika had tried and failed many times during their fight. To be blunt, in some cases where the blade of the scythe had come far too close for comfort, it was probably only the 'necklace' of water which circled her throat that saved her.

'Teehee~,' now looking like she was suffering from the effects of a bad flu and had fallen prey to a severe case of delirium, Likara giggled in a way that was (considering her usual personality) freakishly girly, 'Weren't you watching your ill-fated buddy?' apparently her choice of words and way of delivering them had also been affected, because her tone was sing-song, 'You can't slit my throat or decapitate me . . . no matter how hard you might try,'

Nanashi had just about had enough of this seemingly bipolar young shinigami, but he wasn't going to turn his back on someone so obviously volatile, even if ending her life would probably be easier than breathing if it came down to the fine details. But, as it was, he was still mildly interested in her and the Head Captain didn't look all that eager to get back to fighting at all. He had enough time to stay, finish listening to her unusual life story, kill her when she was no longer interesting, and then get on with what he'd come for. So simple.

'Shame, but I don't think it would be fair to say that such an occurrence is _impossible_,' he smiled in a way that was friendly but so obviously dangerous that any normal person would've been trembling, and waved away her comments like a bothersome fly, 'After all, the one who always went on and on about how nothing is impossible was _you_, wasn't it?'

There was a pause, in which silence tried its hardest to be as noisy as possible.

And then . . . Likara frowned and snapped at him, accompanying her words with a few slashes of her zanpakutō, all which were countered although Nanashi himself was clearly surprised.

'What?'

Instead of replying, mainly because he couldn't answer her, the black haired man simply smirked before saying, 'That's a rude way of expressing yourself. Saying _pardon me_ would be much more favourable and you'd look a whole lot more polite if you bothered with it,'

Likara didn't respond and instead focused on bringing this vexing ryōka down. She was now fully conscious of the presences of the three captains who'd remained on the Hill below, not least that of Tōshirō. What they must think of her for taking so long without communicating with them, to pass over the fight or to seek assistance . . . she really didn't want to wonder.

After everything . . . remembering her painful past as a human child, trading verbal barbs with Nanashi, trying to remain the Likara that Tōshirō knew and not the one who'd forcefully replaced Yuuki so long ago . . . she knew there were hardly any viable options for her now.

It was so obvious that her opponent was pulling all of his blows, even as she gave her all with every strike. It was obvious that he could end her life at any moment if he so chose, that his power and intelligence had somehow come to exceed that of an average captain by far. It was obvious that in her half-crazed state, she wouldn't be able to kill him without sustaining terrible damage herself. She couldn't do much more than concentrate on not letting her sadistic side overpower her because that was taking so much effort that she was sweating.

_It's okay,_ her thoughts were revealing the fear that she would never outwardly show and it wasn't fear at the thought of dying as much as leaving her friends, both new and old, behind.

She'd thought, at the beginning of their fight, that she and Nanashi were pretty evenly matched. But that had been when her memories had clouded her mind and he'd stopped fighting briefly just to hear what she'd told him, for a reason she couldn't comprehend. Now, in light of everything she'd concluded, she'd decided to go all out . . . one last time.

_It's okay. Tōshirō will understand, I'm sure. He'll understand, Kira will come to accept, and I'm sure the Head Captain will find my replacement soon enough. It's not so bad, when you think about it. It's not so bad. Nanashi might have thrown you there, for a moment, with his unusual remark and reaction, but he's probably just trying to put you on edge. It's all okay._

Even as those thoughts filled her head and a deep calmness settled on her features, her mind seemed to hesitate, her eyes flickering shut, _If all that is true, then why do I feel like crying?_

'Shini Mitsu Toran,' the rain pounded down with an increased intensity, the noise created by the heavy droplets hitting the earth building into a thundering crescendo, Likara's unchecked shout rising above it, ringing through the air and towards him, 'Nanashi! Prepare yourself!'

_This attack is a fatal one. But not just to my opponent, also to me,_ as she raced forwards, MitsuRyu arcing upwards, soon to meet Nanashi's blade, Likara closed her eyes again, _To save my own life, I would have to sacrifice all of the memories I hold of those who I love most._

Her hands tightened around the hilt of her katana, her knuckles turning white in the gloom created by the shadowy black clouds, _But I'm not prepared to do that! If surviving means I forget Tōshirō, forget everyone who makes my life bright . . . I just can't do that!_

The rain swirled into a tremendous whirlpool, cutting both her and Nanashi off from the outside world. Everything was calm, inside that spiral, but they could not see out, nor could others see in. No water escaped the wall and none fell through either. It was like they were in a tube of calm while just metres away, all the force of water raged away relentlessly.

And the water wasn't just keeping them contained and forcing them to face one another. It drained away at their life forces and the longer they remained within its walls, the weaker both would become. But waiting wasn't really an option, not when fighting was still possible.

'Nanashi-,' Likara broke off, slightly taken aback by the number of ice particles that had formed around her. She hadn't expected this to take up so much of her energy, even if she'd known it would kill her. And she certainly hadn't expected it to become so hard for her to breathe, although it was clear that her opponent was having a much harder time doing so.

Gasping as she drew air into her lungs, the sound ragged and laboured, the young captain raised her zanpakutō with shaking hands and held it as steady as possible before her.

Nanashi, struggling to breathe and to withstand the draining power of the whirlpool, glared at her with glittering eyes. He couldn't speak, for lack of air, but he wasn't going to fall to his knees. Neither his pride nor his belief in his own abilities would allow for such a weakness.

The hardened particles of water were causing slashing wounds on the man's practically immobilised body, and then the ice particles were swirling around the wounds, no doubt ready to begin their deadly task of freezing every droplet of his blood.

Likara's reiatsu output increased abruptly and her visible eye seemed to glow from within. She looked more than at home in the confined world of water, and just as deadly as he had.

The whirlpool seemed to be expanding, ever so slightly and slowly. Then, in the moment it took for Nanashi to blink, a massive dragon of water and ice appeared behind her, wings spread in a clear message of defiance. That dragon was the pure embodiment of her remaining life force and thousands and thousands of glimmering droplets, both that of water and ice.

'This is the end, Nanashi,' her voice was oddly hollow, and then she spoke again without giving what she was saying a moment's thought, 'I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me,'

Not giving herself time to freak out or even think over what she'd just said, the captain dashed forwards recklessly, katana aiming for her still standing opponent's chest. As she ran, the bandage over her right eye faded away and when her hair blew back due to her own momentum, her right eye became visible, the turquoise marred slightly by a darkened red.

'Urgh,'

As MitsuRyu sank into Nanashi's body, the tapered point bursting from his back in a rain of bloody crimson, Likara felt her life force coupled with the horrible and destructive power usually sealed in her right eye, turn into an ugly weapon. And it was a weapon with two points, because even as Nanashi slumped to his knees, sliding from her zanpakutō with a sickening sound, his eyes wide and his expression blank, she felt herself dropping too. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she rested them on the empty air, hoping she still had enough strength to stop herself falling from the sky to crash into the rain-soaked ground.

She flinched violently when Nanashi slumped forwards, his head resting against her shoulder, and it took all she had left to override her immediate instincts so as not to shove him away.

However, she almost instantly regretted this small act of kindness when he, having dropped his katana, hugged her all of a sudden. As it was, her hands, although her fine motor skills had vanished, flew to where his arms curled around her waist and tugged weakly.

'Don't,' his voice was less than a whisper, although how he managed to keep the pain from changing his tone into something unrecognisable, she could only guess, because to her that alone showed an incredible inner strength, 'I failed this time, and last time too . . . really,'

'What?' hands stilling from their futile actions, although now she was considering just pushing him away seeing as he was as weak as a kitten, or, in more practical terms, weaker even than she was, Likara tried and failed to comprehend what he was saying.

'But it's good to see that-,' his voice faded into nothing, and he seemed to shift as if trying to gain enough strength to continue, 'You aren't so weak anymore. Because . . . even with that fearsome . . . personality of yours . . . it was pretty obvious that you . . . were just trying to protect yourself. You'd . . . been hurt before . . . a-and it was your way of . . . k-keeping the world at a . . . manageable distance away . . . s-so no one could cause you any . . . more pain,' his shoulders curled inwards suddenly and his breathing stopped for a moment before that pained, ragged sound resumed, 'I said that I'd protect you . . . b-but when it came down to it . . . the transition from our town . . . t-to Soul Society . . . destroyed all of my . . . memories. Then I was . . . b-betrayed . . . and I was pushed even further from . . . m-my original purpose,'

Likara was frozen, listening to what was being said to her in such a determined but defeated way. She didn't know if it was true, but it explained to her the reasons why both of them, at different times in their fights, had acted in ways which surprised themselves and unsettled the other. And even if she had known Nanashi, she couldn't even recall the dynamics of their relationship. He didn't seem like such a cruel person, and it was clear he'd attacked Yamamoto in something akin to a blind rage, albeit one masked by calm, cold calculation.

But still . . . how was she supposed to trust the man who had, in a broad sense, put the lives of those around her in such pressing danger? Not to mention the whole of Soul Society itself.

'You . . . a-apologised just before . . . attacking me j-just now,' the blackness in his almost closed eyes had faded slightly to make way for a startling teal, 'So you c-can't say you . . . don't at all t-think . . . that I'm telling the t-truth here,' he chuckled, a wet and stomach churning sound, 'I didn't remember until that . . . m-moment that real reason why . . . I wanted to become a . . . s-shinigami so badly. If I didn't have . . . a weapon . . . or any w-way of fighting for you . . . how was I supposed to . . . p-protect you? Likara . . .no-'

He fell silent for a long moment, and if it hadn't been for the faint pulse she could feel from his body, Likara would've honestly believed that he had died without finishing his final words.

'Yuuki . . . because . . . sh-she had the purest . . . of souls, did s-she not?' Likara was too weak to tense, but her eyes, no matter how heavy her eyelids felt, widened impossibly, 'She wasn't at all . . . p-powerful, but she . . . lived through all . . . of the darkness . . . w-which clouded her life. Likara . . . when I met you . . . you didn't have the same . . . untainted and i-innocent spirit . . . but you were still . . . such a good person . . . behind your cold and s-sadistic front,'

'N-nanashi?' the young captain was shaking badly and it wasn't just because her body was dying, 'I'm sorry,' she didn't want to say the words which were in her mouth, because she truly feared he would die again and still have bitterness in his heart, 'I don't remember you,'

'Don't worry,' there was the faintest of smiles on his bloodstained lips even as his laboured breathing turned into quick, desperate gasps and a faint light began to emanate from his body, 'You'll remember that . . . I'm y-your Onii-chan . . . a-and I'll . . . d-definitely protect . . . you s-somehow,'

Even though she couldn't remember, or maybe because of that, as the whirlpool burst apart in a torrent of water and Nanashi's body vanished into a glimmer of teal coloured light, Likara felt tears in her eyes.

Her Bankai disappeared and then, like the remaining droplets of sparkling water, she began to fall towards the ground, bracing herself for the inevitable impact. Looking up, she sat that the clouds were blowing away and the sky was revealed, a mixture of honeys and oranges spread across the sky to signify a most beautiful dawn. When she hit the ground, she still _had_ to have enough strength to stand.

_This isn't over. I will remember. It might be the last thing I do, but I will remember. I have to know if it's all true._

* * *

><p><em>~break~<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know who taught this to me, but it is the most beautiful and peaceful of sequences. Like a dance, like a strange form of martial art, like water flowing freely. It is what has always managed to bring my often troubled heart into a state of calm. I will be forever thankful that I know it, even if I have never, ever been able to finish it fully and completely.<em>

Crying out in pain as her already collapsing body met the still hard ground, Likara closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her breathing to return to normal, despite knowing that it wouldn't and that she only had a few more minutes before the darkness would be claiming her.

Staggering to her feet, the force of her will proving great enough to shift her leaden limbs, to move her dying body, the young captain clenched her trembling hand around MitsuRyu's hilt.

She could sense Tōshirō, Yamamoto and Soifon watching her, waiting for a clear sign that they could approach. And she was so, so glad that they hadn't just rushed over, because that would've broken the last bit of pure determination left in her wrecked form.

Further away, the reiatsu of other captains seemed to be approaching, but she had no doubt they'd be too late to see her fall one final time. She wondered then if Izuru was okay, and all of a sudden she wished she could just give up trying and wait until both her Lieutenant and the white haired captain she loved would come to her. It would instantly relieve her of all the pain that staying standing, staying breathing . . . staying _there_ entailed. She could go to sleep and it would all be over-

_No! You **will** do this! You **must** do this!_

Steeling herself, knowing the added agony what she planned to do would bring, Likara stepped forwards, ignoring the way her leg shook and her knee threatened to buckle.

_Calm the mind_

She didn't know if this would work. She didn't know if it was even okay to use a katana, a weapon, in this serene sequence when all other times she'd done it, it had been a staff of water twirling around in her hands. The blade slipped slightly and cut into her palm, but although she winced, she kept moving and kept shifting the weapon from hand to hand in the way that she'd done a hundred times before. Of course, calming the mind when one was dying couldn't possibly have been easy. But there was a cold fire of determination within her that wasn't going out just yet.

_Relax the soul_

Bringing her still sparking reiatsu under the best hold she could manage in her broken state, Likara almost smiled as she arced the katana in the graceful movements of the dance. Every breath was like fire burning up her remaining strength, every step was like a million blows to her battered body . . . something that was an unsettling reminder of what she'd recalled not so long ago. It should have been impossible for her to even consider moving after completing Shini Mitsu Toran, but here she was, driven by something so deep she couldn't begin thinking of how to describe it.

_Fly_

That sensation of swimming rippled along her tired limbs, giving a weightlessness to her form that came as the most welcome of reliefs. Even if the respite was superficial, and her wounds were not being restored, Likara was more thankful than she ever had been before for the feeling. Her heart was breaking with the knowledge that soon she would be gone from Soul Society, her mind was struggling to keep her sane, her body was crumbling before her eyes.

_Dive_

Eyes tightening a little more than they should have, Likara tried to ignore the wetness on her cheeks and the ache in her chest. The lake was clear before her, its waters slightly more disturbed than she'd ever seen them before. Her pale turquoise dress was torn at the edges and there was a red stain over where her heart would be. As she continued to swirl around, feet stepping in tight circles as she spun, she realised that she was crying properly now and that sudden understanding only made her tears fall faster. She wasn't just breaking physically, the mental trauma of the whole experience, of her sadistic side coming out so strongly, was all affecting the way she was feeling things.

_Reflect_

Above the crystalline water, which would hold all of the soothing cool that she longed for, Likara could see that image of herself, in that backless dress, and she moved forwards. Flawlessly shifting MitsuRyu to her other hand, her eyes were locked on the dragon mark, which seemed to be trying to swim upwards across the pale skin of her back. The turquoise outline was shimmering in the half-light and it mirrored the water beneath her feet.

Barely refraining from crying aloud as she moved closer and closer to that figure, both from suffering and heartbreak, Likara almost snapped when her zanpakutō, the only one who wasn't Tōshirō but still understood her, burst apart in a rain of silver fragments. Some of the pieces dug deep into her hand when the katana broke, but she refused to acknowledge the hot blood running down her fingers or the sharp stabs of pain which shot up her arm whenever her fingers twitched or moved in response to the flowing movements of the dance itself.

As the wind brushed her exposed back and caused the fabric of the other dress, the cleaner and less frayed one that had somehow been less affected by the state of her physical form, Likara turned around carefully and fluidly, her feet soundless in the air. She had, for the second time in her whole life, performed _reflect_ and now there was only one more step.

This moment in time was the single one that would allow her to finish the sequence.

She had reached her limits both mentally and physically and her heart was breaking with sorrow and loss. Her mind was full of memories, both new and old, of the one she loved. And those memories would have been the ones she'd have had to give up had she decided not to sacrifice her life in order to end that of Nanashi. The ones she had decided she couldn't live without. The ones she'd kept in exchange for her life force. She was on borrowed time, and she knew it more clearly than anything she'd ever known in the entirety of her existence.

Soul reaching a point of turmoil so great that her mind was completely calm, like the surface of the water beneath her, Likara opened her mouth, the tang of blood not strong enough to make her stop, and she whispered the last word in a voice so breathy and insubstantial that she wasn't even sure that she'd spoken at all.

_**~Remember~**_

* * *

><p>Likara was dragged down into the waters of the lake which swallowed her instantly, drawing her beneath the surface and deeper and deeper into its depths. Surprisingly, the light didn't fade and so she could see things as clearly as if she'd been standing above the water again. And also, another astonishing thing, she found she was breathing with no trouble at all, despite being underwater and despite the fact that, until a moment ago at least, her lungs hadn't been coping at all with their task of providing her air.<p>

Turning her head, she gasped aloud when she saw two people walking through the water beside her. But no, it wasn't water there, even though it was around her. Those two children were walking along an empty street, talking and arguing as if nothing else was real but them.

'_Ne, Yuuki,' the boy, with his black hair and bright teal eyes, gestured to something in the sky. However, when his companion completely ignored him, he frowned before giving an expression which clearly showed that he'd just had a 'light bulb moment' and had remembered something important, 'Oh . . . sorry. Likara, then,' she turned her head to face him and he grinned cheekily, 'See that? I'm sure if I went over there, I'd find it,'_

_He thought sometimes that if he found out where a shinigami was, they'd send him to Soul Society and then he could become powerful and be able to return so as to protect Likara properly. As a plus soul with an ever dwindling Chain of Fate, despite his strong wish to protect someone who, although she wasn't related to him by blood, had become dearer to him than his relatives had ever been, he was mostly useless. It was distressing but true._

'_Shut up,' the girl had black hair too, although hers had some distinct streaks of silver, and her eyes were turquoise in colour, 'I'm not interested in hearing what you keep chattering on about, alright? You don't tell me what you're looking for, so I don't want to hear about how you might find it,' she scowled, but as usual it was clear to him that behind her prickly exterior, she was actually more like the girl she'd told him about a few days after they'd first met. That being Shiroiya Yuuki, the child she'd been until she'd changed her name and moved away from the dark and traumatic place where she'd lived with her 'parents'._

_Those people were the real monsters, but it wasn't like he hadn't expected to hear something like that when she'd started talking about where she was from and why she was here alone. He too had had quite the unsavory pair to call 'mother' and 'father'. Like with Likara's parents, they hadn't really had to put up with his 'difference' for very long, because he wasn't exactly the angelic kid at all. Which was probably the reason why he, unlike most of the other souls that had encountered Likara and heard some of her life story, hadn't batted an eyelid when she confessed to murdering them. She'd said it was an accident, but that she would still have done it had she had the choice._

'_Nanashi,' hitting him over the head when she realised she'd been talking and he obviously hadn't been listening, the black and silver haired girl smirked before darting away down the street, 'Catch me if you can, but if something happens to you, don't think I'll care!'_

'_I bet you would so care!' his own smirk appearing on his youthful looking features, Shuuhaya Nanashi began to chase after his friend, knowing that he'd easily be able to catch her but that he wouldn't because then she'd stay in a bad mood for longer._

_It was better to let her run for a while and then demand have her demand he apologise for not listening, than for him to catch her immediately and have her sulk for even longer._

_How he knew this . . . well, he wasn't acting as her Onii-chan for nothing now, was he?_

Likara stumbled away from that sequence, mouth open in her shock and eyes opened even wider. She could hardly believe that what that man had said to her was actually the truth. And even more so, she could hardly believe that the secrets hidden within the lake were actually more truths from her past. Ones which showed her and Nanashi as close friends. Close enough that she'd called him 'onii-chan' and he'd understood her as well as that.

It was disconcerting having seen that sequence from his point of view, but then again, it was disconcerting that the lake she'd spent years and years trying to reach via the dance was actually one that showed things so shocking. If someone had just told her all of that, she would never have believed them and they'd probably have left with a black eye.

To think that Nanashi, the man she'd just killed, had wanted to get to Soul Society so he could become a shinigami and then come back to the Human World to find her and protect her . . . it was absolutely crazy sounding. But if all of this was true, then that was exactly what had happened, and exactly the reason why Nanashi had said what he had before dying.

Shaking her head, Likara accidentally caught sight of another sequence, and she was drawn to it instantly, despite her attempt to look away.

'_I promise though, when I find what I'm looking for, I'm gonna become real strong and then I can make sure you aren't killed in an alley somewhere by someone like your parents,' he knew bringing up her parents was always risky, because often times she got very violent and broke something, but sometimes he couldn't help it, 'So don't worry at all about your safety. You say nothing's impossible . . . well, I hope you're right,'_

'_I think your delusional and the only thing I should be worrying about is your sanity, Onii-chan,' not looking from where she was methodically tearing a piece of paper to shreds, Likara shook her head. She had more important things to do than to listen to her Onii-chan's ramblings . . . like tearing up the information for Parent Teacher Interviews at the school, for example._

'_See?' there was a mischievous note in the boy's usually level tone, 'You _do_ so care about me if you're going to be worried about my sanity, so stop denying it . . . it's not pretty,'_

'_Grrr!' tackling the smirking Nanashi, Likara glared at him fiercely as she tried to punch him, 'You are absolutely impossible, you know! I don't care about you but if you insist to differ, then how about you get out of my apartment! I don't want people like you hanging around,'_

_Having caught both of her fists in each of his hands, Nanashi, who was older in physical appearance and much older in actual age, frowned solemnly, 'I'm sorry, please let me stay,'_

_There was a pause, in which Likara considered his sincerity, before she started shouting again, 'No way am I falling for something like that! Go find yourself some other spiritually aware person to annoy! I've had enough of you for one day, if not forever!'_

_Sitting up and ignoring Likara's loud protests, Nanashi grinned at her, 'That's no way to speak to your Onii-chan now, is it? You should respect your elders!' his exaggeratedly reproachful smile turned into a smirk, 'And if you keep shouting like this, then one of your __neighbours__ is going to think you're insane and they'll call the doctor. Most _normal_ people can't see us or hear us, you know,' he put on a patronising tone, much to her irritation, 'So to them it'll sound like you're going off at, well . . . yourself, I guess,' he scratched his head in mild confusion._

'_Idiot,' laughing now, something that still surprised her because after everything that had happened, and the way she treated most people automatically now, Likara hadn't thought she'd be able to make such a carefree sound anymore, she moved back to her original position, 'I don't know how you of all people manage stay away from those ridiculous looking monsters,'_

_Nanashi stilled instantly, 'You've seen one? A Hollow?' the actual name slipped from his lips before he remembered not to say it, but although he looked carefully, Likara's expression didn't really change._

'_No,' she smirked at him suddenly, casting aside the last strands of ripped up paper, 'But you draw them occasionally and then once or twice you've said something about them in your sleep so I assumed you were being chased by them in your dreams or something,'_

'_Oh,' feeling almost weak with relief, the black haired boy stood up smoothly before wandering out of the room, 'I'll be back later, since you don't seem to want me here now. Ja ne, Likara,'_

Likara was feeling kind of embarrassed, although she wasn't exactly certain why. The embarrassment itself could have been because of how callously she'd treated someone who obviously cared about her, but the slightly ashamed feeling she was also experiencing could have been because she'd somehow forgotten someone who'd been so important to her.

Then again, Nanashi had also forgotten when he'd gone to Soul Society, so maybe she was being too harsh on herself. After all, most of the people in the Rukongai or the Seireitei had absolutely no recollection of their lives as humans. Something which clearly said _something_.

Looking around once more, the young captain almost sighed in relief when she saw the final flickering sequence. No longer afraid, she walked towards it confidently.

_It was spring when the strangely dressed man appeared and took Nanashi away. From what Onii-chan had said, and from what I knew, not many people could see plus souls. However, the guy who turned up with his katana and his hero attitude wasn't at all surprised by seeing Onii-chan. More like . . . he acted so casually that it seemed as if he did what he did often._

_The only thing Nanashi said to me before that strange man hit him with his katana was the usual 'I'll find a way to protect you and then I'll be back' speech. Then he hugged me, which was unexpected, because kind of like me, Onii-chan never really shows what he really feels._

_It's going to be strange without him, but I'm sure I'll be alright. He talked in his sleep a whole lot more than I told him about, so I know some of what to expect from the spirits around this place. Not least the Hollows, which must be real mean creatures._

_It's funny to hear myself think something like that, because usually I'm the one being cruel to all of the people in my class or my employees at one of my part-time jobs. Nanashi was odd in the way he actually seemed to accept who I was from the start without being taken aback or horrified by the thought that I'd killed my parents. It was that understanding and caring quality that made me allow myself to call him 'onii-chan', not that I'd ever let him know it._

Wiping her eyes which had once again filled with tears, Likara shook her head and tried to take in everything that had revealed itself to her that day. So many memories, so much that had been hidden from her for so long, so much that she should never have forgotten.

_After Nanashi was sent to Soul Society, I guess I did keep living on my own until that Hollow appeared and I ended up wandering around a plus soul myself, _pondering this, the shinigami hardly noticed it when the water around her began to thin, as if it was disappearing and leaving her standing in empty air, _But . . . I'm glad I remembered this. Even though my life is ending and this time is time I could have spent with __Tōshirō. Nanashi was, in the Human Word, what Tōshirō was when we were in Junrinan. Both were the most important people in my life at some stage. One still is while the other . . ._ she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of how Nanashi had looked in the moments before he'd disappeared, _Dead. By my hand too. But I don't think he blamed me . . . no, he didn't blame me. He'd lost himself to a killing rage and while it wasn't so obvious – when has he ever been obvious with what he feels? – I do think he didn't really want to cause such death and destruction._

_Although it hurts, especially because I'd forgotten him until now, I think it was okay._

* * *

><p>'Likara!' Tōshirō's shout barely filtered through the haze that had enveloped her mind the moment that the waters of the lake had disappeared completely, leaving her alone and cold.<p>

It was like the being abandoned by an age old friend because no matter what state of mind she'd been in, doing that sequence of movements had always returned her to calmness. Seeing the clear water each time she fell from her physical form, watching that misty image of herself standing across the water, normally so unreachable in that light backless dress . . .

It was all so clear and familiar . . . but now it was gone forever.

'Tōshirō?' her eyes wouldn't focus and her lungs weren't providing her with enough air, 'Tōs-,' she broke off, coughing violently but still trying to finish saying his name. The feeling of air rushing past her was intense as she crumpled towards the ground, flinching involuntarily before she hit only to have strong arms catch her and stay her descent.

'Don't talk, don't say anything,' having watched her fight, which had come to a crescendo in that massive whirlpool of rain, and then seen her fall alone only to rise to begin a dancelike sequence of movements which had stilled everyone on the Hill, Tōshirō had already gauged the damage she must have sustained and had mentally berated himself for all of it, 'Likara-,'

There was a short silence, in which the white haired captain lowered Likara carefully to rest on the ground, ever conscious of her wounds, both the visible and the internal, and then Likara moved her limp hand to his, squeezing gently although she was so tired and weakened.

'Likara, did you kill Nanashi?' there was a catch in his voice but he didn't acknowledge it and simply stared at her firmly as if the force of his gaze would prevent her from closing her pain-filled turquoise eyes, 'Did you manage to end all of this?' he paused, 'Did you remember?'

Likara's half-closed eyes flew open and she struggled to sit, eventually managing to pull herself up enough so that she was leaning heavily on Tōshirō, 'I killed him,' her voice was shuddering just as feverishly as the rest of her body, 'But . . . what do you . . . mean?'

Tōshirō smiled slightly, hiding all of his hurt behind the gentle expression so as not to burden her further with his pain when she was already holding so much of her own, 'In Junrinan . . . a few times when you were asleep, you spoke about a sequence which would bring back some treasured memories. You never said much and I never told you, but that's what happened,'

'O-oh,' shaking harder, her emotions rising high again and causing her eyes to fill with tears, Likara relaxed a little more, allowing herself the luxury of letting the other captain hold her now that she was too weak to stay upright on her own, 'Then . . . y-yes, I remembered,'

Tōshirō remained silent, letting her relax a bit more and giving her the time she obviously wanted, _Her lungs are collapsing and her body is too cold even for someone who wields ice on occasion_, he turned his head slightly, half hoping to see someone from the Fourth rushing over but knowing by the absence of reiatsu that he would see no one. Not even Yamamoto or Soifon had remained after both had been drawn away to the Relief Station following the appearance of that powerful whirlpool. He'd been told to go too, that the Captain of the Third Division had taken matters into her own hands and that if something happened to her, she was the only one to be blamed and more shinigami would arrive quickly if she died without killing Nanashi. But, of course, he'd remained unmovable and they'd given up, leaving with pitying looks that made him so angry. It had taken all he had not to snap at them.

Likara _was_ probably out of line, though. She'd interfered in a fight between a powerful ryōka and the Head Captain himself. She'd put herself in a position where coming out alive was so unlikely. As it was, he was sure the others wouldn't even have believed she could kill Nanashi. But for some reason that even he didn't quite understand, he'd felt that she wouldn't lose completely. That Nanashi would die at the end of their fight. For some reason . . .

'Tōshirō,' forcing herself to smile, even as spasms wracked her form, Likara brought the other captain out of his thoughts, 'T-thank you for a-always being there when I was in the Rukongai,' she fought hard to keep her voice from dying like Nanashi's had, 'T-thank you and g-goodbye,'

'No, Likara!' Tōshirō barely refrained from shaking her as he turned his head aside to hide his torn expression, 'You aren't going to die! Someone from the Fourth will be coming here any moment! Just wait a little longer . . . please, just wait a little bit longer,' he knew it was hopeless but he wasn't going to give up without even trying. If he did, then he was certain she would as well, and he couldn't have that, 'Don't close your eyes. Come on, Likara, don't-,'

Pulling her arms up so that she could embrace him softly, the black and silver haired shinigami shook her head, 'Don't worry,' she had a strong sense of déjà vu only this time it was her in Nanashi's position, 'We'll meet again, Tōshirō. I promise you . . . we will meet again,'

Not saying another word, and not allowing himself to hope what she said might be true, Tōshirō kissed her softly before withdrawing, leaving her lying on the ground, a faint smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. As he turned, her broken form burst into a bright blue light that sparkled and glittered in the way her eyes had when they raced around the green fields of Junrinan.

He wasn't going to cry, and the tiny smile on his lips wasn't forced, but his wish on that beautiful New Year's Day was that they _would_ meet again, sometime in the future.

* * *

><p><em>~break~<br>_

* * *

><p><em>'<em>We can't get through!' Matsumoto shook Izuru violently, ignoring the way his head lolled about worryingly, 'We can't damn well get through! My captain could be hurt! _Your_ captain could be _DEAD_!' she was shouting and venting all of her worry and frustration on the poor blonde Lieutenant, 'Why aren't you getting as worked up as I am? WHY, Kira!'

'Because if someone wasn't retaining even a semblance of calm, then it would be complete anarchy around here at the moment,' trying to dislodge the woman's death grip, Izuru sent a pleading look to Hisagi and Renji who were discussing _something_ not too far away, but the look was ignored, whether on purpose of by accident, he didn't know, 'And Unohana came around only a minute ago to say that they'd almost broken through that powerful barrier of shadows which is, for some reason, stretched around the whole of Sogyoku Hill. Which conveniently for them and inconveniently for us includes both the sky and the ground and stops us from getting anywhere near there. It was probably because of that man with the dark red hair, Raku, wasn't it? Anyway, when Captain Kyoraku came back to his senses before, he said that his former opponent had used shadows and lightning to attack. That means that the shadows creating the barrier were probable drawn there the moment the Head Captain left the Hill. To my reasoning, it must be because Raku, if that is indeed his name, was one of the only remaining ryōka who was conscious and as such he wanted to stop us from going to the Hill until he'd found a way of getting all of his friends back to wherever they came from,'

Matsumoto did a joint sweatdrop and jaw-drop and her pale blue eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, 'Kira . . . sometimes you really, really surprise me, you know. I can't believe you were calm enough to figure out . . . all of that really complicated and super detailed stuff,' for a moment longer she remained in a state of silent awe, and then she seemed to remember what exactly she'd been doing before he'd interrupted her by launching a speech of reason.

That being screaming and shouting and causing more fuss than anyone else in the vicinity.

However before she could really get going again, three members from the Fourth and Twelfth Divisions respectively rushed over, 'The barrier is down! Everyone of Third Seat Level and above has been ordered to return to Sogyoku Hill. All of the ryōka should be captured and held to await trial by Central 46! This is a direct order from the Head Captain!'

'Let's go then!' now strangely serious and definitely fired up, Matsumoto herded all of her friends over to where all of the listed shinigami were vanishing with shunpo, no doubt heading towards that imposing landform in the centre of the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō stared levelly at Raku as the latter leapt to his feet, movements smooth and easy as if he'd never been injured. The red headed man surveyed his surroundings for a moment, before turning his attention to the young captain who was the only living thing remaining on the Hill.<p>

'Nanashi's dead?' there was a note of calm acceptance in Raku's tone that suggested he'd never fully believed everything would go to plan on their mission, 'I see. Well then,' meeting Tōshirō's gaze squarely, he sighed before shaking his head, 'You gonna try and stop us from leaving this forsaken place on last time? Don't worry about us coming back again to haunt you, we were only really here for Nanashi and a good fight in the first place. Friends help friends, don't they?' he waved a hand to indicate all of his unconscious comrades.

'I wouldn't be able to, I don't think,' coming out of his daze a little more, Tōshirō's saddened teal eyes flicked around the area, noting where each of the others lay and where Raku stood.

'You probably could, actually,' grinning slightly, the man shoved his hands into his pockets, his zanpakuto sheathed at his waist and his dark eyes showing his amusement, 'Hmm, well since I've had such a nice sleep, I guess it's time to get this lot home and get them rested up,'

Even if he was an epic fail at kido, that didn't mean he hadn't been able to stabilise Yumi as he lay beside her, keeping quiet and staying out of the way. He'd already figured that Hana had self-induced her unconsciousness in order to overcome the poison that the short captain's gauntlet-like zanpakuto had administered, so he wasn't so worried about her. Chidori had used up most of her strength to keep her sister alive, but now their roles were reversed and it was Midori using the kido. Yumeka was in a coma, but her life force was steady and he figured she wasn't in too much danger anymore. And the white haired twins . . . well, they'd been so devoted to Nanashi that he knew they'd have been happy dying while fighting for him, as opposed to being somewhere else doing something else. They were strange that way.

'Your friends, the other shinigami, should be arriving very soon,' turning to pick Yumi up carefully, Nanashi sent Tōshirō an indecipherable look, 'They finally negated my shadows,'

'Captain!'

When Tōshirō turned to the direction from which Matsumoto's shout had come from, Raku took the chance and darted around the Hill, gathering together all of his friends. Hana woke up as soon as he tapped her shoulder, and even though she was still being negatively affected by the poison, she nodded immediately when he asked her to get the twins and shot away.

Standing at one end of Sogyoku Hill, Yumi in his arms and Yumeka's comatose form leaning heavily on his side, Raku drew together a mass of shadows which grew into the gateway to the Realm of Truth. Hana appeared beside him, supporting both of the twins, and then she looked towards the gateway, her usual confident grin reappearing on her bloodied features.

'Going home, eh?' she laughed softly, almost choking as she did so because she really shouldn't have woken yet and she still had a way to go before her body properly regenerated, and turned to walk through, 'This really was a blast, Raku. But I don't think we'll be back,'

'No, not for a long, long time in any case,' watching as more and more shinigami appeared and began to rush towards them, the dark eyed man shook his head, 'We should go now,'

'Yes, but I wish we could've taken them back too,' her fiery red eyes locked on the place where, in that oversized splatter of blood, Mika and Miku lay, their bodies having not yet disintegrated, 'Nanashi's gone, but it seems bad for them to be left in this place alone,'

'I feel much the same as you, for once,' shifting to avoid a well-aimed throwing dagger, Raku smirked at her irritated expression, 'There, now you're back to normal. I can't have you getting all sentimental on me now, because we have to get home before you break down,'

'I am not breaking down nor am I getting sentimental. Nothing I do could possibly come close to you when Yumi gets hurt anyway,' sniffing angrily, although it was in jest as usual, Hana grinned wickedly at him before turning fully and vanishing into the portal, 'Hurry up,'

Raku followed her without further delay, his eyes already fixed on his means of returning home and his strides long and purposeful. Still, before the portal vanished completely, he sent out two creatures made entirely of shadows which fell upon the Arrancar twins, turning their bodies to dust. Soul Society would not have the pleasure of watching them disintegrate slowly.

In truth, it no longer held any sway over them at all.

* * *

><p>'Matsumoto,' acknowledging his Lieutenant with what could be considered as a curt nod, but was actually like the young captain trying to relax the stiff muscles in his neck, Tōshirō looked away from where the gate had vanished and began walking towards her, 'You seem to be in good spirits, is there a specific reason why this is so?'<p>

He was trying so hard not to think about everything that had happened. And about what could happen now that Likara was gone, and those six had vanished. Indeed, from Nanashi and Likara's deaths, to the disappearance of those other ryōka, everything was little more than a blur. A blur that was purposeful, because he didn't think he'd cope with sorting all of that out.

Not yet anyway. Or maybe not for a very long time.

'I'm cheerful because your alive,' Rangiku's smile faltered by she was obviously doing her best to remain bubbly like usual, 'And because if I acted all sad and gloomy you might really just sink into depression and consider suicide,' she continued to ramble on for a bit longer, before finally saying, 'I'm truly sorry, captain, but I can't allow you to zone out at all,' there was a slightly worrying note of determination in her tone, 'I am your Lieutenant, after all,'

'I see,' only half-hearing what she was saying, Tōshirō simply frowned before glancing about again, 'Has everyone who was sent to the Fourth recovered? That is, are all of the captains and Lieutenants in fairly good shape?' he wasn't sure why he asked, but it was probably just to keep his mind from wandering, 'And the Head Captain . . . he isn't cross at all is he?'

Rangiku stared at him for a long while, completely silent, although he didn't even notice that she hadn't replied. Then, as if having come to some deep understanding of the matter, she smiled again and said, 'Happy New Year, captain! Don't forget to keep on smiling,'

Tōshirō watched with a very blank expression as his Lieutenant turned on her heel and marched off to apprehend a very traumatised looking Kira. He really felt for the blonde shinigami who'd just lost his captain _again_ and was now being targeted by Matsumoto.

Looking around one last time, watching as the majority of the shinigami on the Hill stood around casually as they wondered what in the world they were supposed to be doing next now that all of the intruders that they'd been supposed to apprehend were gone, Tōshirō nodded. He himself had come to a conclusion on the events of the last two days, on what had occurred during the battle, and like he always had before, he let himself go with the stream of things. Likara had been strong, through all of the things that had happened in her life, and he had been too. So it shouldn't be so hard to remain strong for just a bit longer until he was ready to properly face his memories. Seeing Likara disappearing again, even if it was just in his mind, right now would be far too much for him. A bit of time and calm would make everything clearer and easier.

Or, at least, he hoped so anyway.

And what was life without a little bit of hope?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So . . . yes, well, that was a very long chapter, ne? The larger breaks indicate where I think there could've been a chapter change or something like that, but since I haven't updated in a very long time, I figured it would be better leaving it long like this.

The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one to be posted, maybe two days at most, but I'll be doing my best to finish it quickly.

Thanks for your patience~


	40. Chapter 39: All's well that ends well?

_Chapter 39: All's well that ends well?_

'Captain Hitsugaya, sir,' standing nervously outside the office doors of the shinigami who was known to be the wielder of the strongest ice and snow type zanpakutō in all of Soul Society (although why that was relevant exactly, the young officer didn't know), a member of the Fifth Division knocked hesitantly, 'A-are you in at the moment? I have a message from Lieutenant Hinamori Momo in regards to something Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku said,'

The door creaked open – yes, _creaked_. Matsumoto was supposed to have gotten someone to get rid of that irritating noise, but she apparently hadn't bothered yet which led the owner of the office to believe she never would at all – and a certain white haired captain stared out with the most fearsome expression the officer had ever seen, 'What is it? Be concise,'

'A-ah!' after recovering some, the young man tried not to tremble and delivered his message as best he could, 'Lieutenant Hinamori warns you that Lieutenant Matsumoto was looking more than cheerful when she dropped by this very morning. From what my Lieutenant understood, your Lieutenant had been to the First Division. My Lieutenant was not sure if these two events are at all related but she sent me to tell you about it anyhow . . . sir,'

'That wasn't concise,' glaring at the poor man, Tōshirō just nodded stiffly before turning around and practically slamming the door in his face, 'I don't have a reply, go now,'

'Y-yes sir!' from the other side of the door, the young man's voice filtered through.

'Why does that woman continue to cause trouble for everyone around me?' shaking his head and trying to relax even a little bit, Tōshirō ended up glaring at the wall instead.

He was most certainly not in the best of moods and it didn't help when people arrived like this to tell him about worrying things his Lieutenant had done at some time or another.

It had been more than a fortnight since Likara had . . . gone, and he still hadn't gotten back into the routine of Seireitei life. Certainly he signed all the necessary documents and read through reports, but apart from the basics, the Captain of the Tenth Division was absent.

Looking up, the white haired shinigami watched as a jigokucho fluttered into the room on silent wings. Extending his hand, he waited for the message to be delivered and hoped that, unlike with certain shinigami messengers, this butterfly would actually be concise.

_**It has been decided, jointly by the Head Captain, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, and Central 46 that the position of the Captain of the Third Division will remain unfilled until a later date. As no captain will be appointed, the Head Captain has requested that assistance be provided to the Third Division whenever asked by its Lieutenant, Kira Izuru.**_

'CAPTAIN!' bursting into the room with so much force and energy that the door forgot to creak, Rangiku pounced upon her frozen captain and began to smother him, unintentionally, of course, 'Did you hear that? Did you? I got the message too this time, I'm so excited!'

'Matsumoto . . .' untangling himself from her and moving to a safe distance away, Tōshirō sent a calculating look in her direction, 'You wouldn't happen to have had anything at all to do with that message? I mean . . . you weren't at the First Division's offices today trying to coerce the Head Captain to agree with you about this matter . . . were you, Matsumoto?'

'O-of course not!' looking like a very startled tanuki, Rangiku began to shuffle backwards, trying to avoid her captain's apparently all-seeing stare, 'W-whatever would make you think that I woke up super early just to get there before anyone else and had to give my best sake to the two guys outside the Head Captain's door just so they would let me into his office . . . and then I had to spent all morning trying to convince him to agree with my request . . . ?'

Tōshirō did sweatdrop and then he turned around in an attempt to think of something to say that wouldn't be completely obvious. In the end, he failed and then said, in an almost defeated tone, 'Why? Did you think that would help matters or something, Matsumoto? The Third Division needs a captain because it can't keep on functioning with only a Lieutenant. Before you argue, I'll tell you that the Fifth and Ninth Divisions have had candidates for the position of captain. I was required to attends the proficiency tests of a few, not that I will name any,' he sighed, not looking at her because he knew what her expression would be, 'As I said, every Division needs a captain and the Soul Society itself needs a strong Gotei 13,'

'I know, I know,' admitting defeat, although it was incredibly hard for her to do, Rangiku fell backwards into the couch and sighed heavily, 'But I'm still not going to go and tell him to revoke the decision,' her tone was stubborn all of a sudden, 'And I'm not going to leave this chair until I see you stop acting so gloomy. I saw a guy running away from here so fast that it was practically shunpo. I bet he was so shaken by your expression, tone, and general attitude that he couldn't even manage a little shunpo. Still . . . his running _was_ pretty fast,'

As his Lieutenant trailed off, probably still thinking about that young man and his fast running skills, Tōshirō sat back down at his desk and tried to stop his eye from twitching.

Admittedly, he was more than a bit angsty about what had happened to his best friend and fellow captain. He was also blaming himself a bit too harshly for it when one considered the circumstances of Likara's death. But no matter how optimistic he tried to be, all he could see was a very faint flicker of hope like the flame of a candle that had almost burnt itself out.

'You're ignoring your health and burying yourself in work. It's cliché I say, cliché!' Rangiku had pulled a bottle of sake out from somewhere and was now drinking and voicing her thoughts in a very loud manner, 'Cliché, clichi, chichi, chicken, Chopin . . . tanuki,'

Once again, that tic on Tōshirō's forehead revived and began happily pulsing away in time with the twitch of his eye. He assumed Matsumoto had heard about Chopin from Hisagi, who was doing an article for the Seireitei Communications on composers from various countries, but how 'cliché' turned into 'tanuki' . . . he really wasn't sure and didn't want to know.

'Matsumoto!' another very drunk sounding voice reached the office moments before Izuru burst through the doors, which promptly heralded his arrival with a chorus of creaks, and tripped over. Ultimately, he ended up on the other couch, talking to Matsumoto in a language that only they could understand, and handing her way too much sake even as he himself drank away merrily.

Hinamori suddenly appeared at the doorway and walked in before they had time to creak, 'I'm so sorry, Shiro-chan! He got away from me when I took him out for a walk,' she held up a long strip of cloth, something she'd undoubtedly got from the General Emergency Relief Station, 'Captain Unohana said to be careful but he was pretty determined to get away. I guess he smelt Matsumoto's sake and had to race off to join her. He's not being a good boy at all,'

Tōshirō, very bewildered and not bothering to mask the expression, looked from the cloth (which suspiciously resembled a leash), to Momo's concerned face, to the drunk Kira, 'Hinamori . . . Kira isn't a dog, you know,'

It was the only thing he could think of to say, mainly because it was the only think that was in his mind at that moment, but really it was honestly what he'd thought as she explained herself.

'Of course I know that!' Momo blushed slightly, before shaking her hands in a lesser form of despair, 'But Captain Unohana gave me strict instructions of how I was supposed to handle him if I took him out of the Fourth Division for a while. He's very badly depressed, you see,'

'Ah, yes . . . I do see,' vaguely hoping the drunken pair wouldn't make a mess in his office and that Hinamori really _did_ know that Kira wasn't a dog of any sort, Tōshirō just zoned out and tried to ignore all of the noise that was being generated by the trio of sudden visitors.

Momo was trying to drag Izuru back to the Fourth Division, with zero success. Izuru was trying to cling to the couch while still drinking from a lukewarm bottle of sake. Matsumoto was cheering him on with great enthusiasm despite the fact that she wasn't even looking at him and at the same time she was doing her best impression of a sparrow.

The three of them were acting as if they were in a whole different universe to the captain who was sitting at his desk and looking at them without seeing or hearing them at all.

Tōshirō was, probably, just as deeply depressed and despairing as Izuru. Only he had a very different way of showing it and, because they'd all guessed at the reason for his abruptness, the members of his Division, bar Matsumoto, had been more than thankful that he wasn't acting like Kira just because of what had happened to the Captain of the Third Division.

'Captain, help me!' Rangiku had somehow shifted so that her legs were over the back of the couch and she was sliding off head first, and now that she'd realised she was going to hit the ground sooner than later, she wanted some assistance, 'Help me, captain! Hurry, hurry!'

Tōshirō, who was still zoned out and on a different planet where everything was quiet, calm, and cold, didn't even flinch when his rowdy Lieutenant threw an empty sake bottle at him.

Nor did he react when Hinamori shrieked loudly as Kira, who she'd almost managed to get standing, fell over again and half pinned her to the ground. Then Matsumoto did slip off her chair, crashing into the table and causing sake bottles to teeter at the edge before smashing into the ground. Because she landed on Kira's face, he was subsequently smothered by her sizeable chest and, as he began to thrash about in a rather desperate attempt to get air, he squished Hinamori even more. She in turn grabbed onto Rangiku's leg, which was waving around near her arms, and tried to drag the woman off Kira at the same time as using said leg to free herself from being pinned in such an uncomfortable position.

Finally, when Tōshirō had been irritated enough by the noise they were all making and had consequently revived from his zone out, he stood up, moved over to where they all were, and yanked Matsumoto off an almost unconscious Kira. Then he freed Hinamori and went to the window in order to get some fresh air. Why they needed to do all of this stuff in his office, while he was trying to work, he didn't know. But it was impossible to concentrate.

'If all of you are able, I'd like you to leave. Matsumoto, get someone to come and clean up this mess. Hinamori, go back to the Relief Station and stay there. I don't think Kira is ready for any outings just yet. He's far too volatile and allowing him near Matsumoto is a definite mistake,' facepalming tiredly, the young captain tried to retain a neutral tone, 'Thank you,'

'I'm sorry, Hitsugaya,' Momo, herding both of them out now that she had regained her composure, 'What I really wanted to do if I saw you was to ask you if you're okay,'

'I'm fine,' keeping his own cool with an effort, Tōshirō gave her a brief, forced smile, 'Worry about him before you worry about me because he's in a far worse condition than I am,'

'I'm not so sure,' sounding entirely unconvinced, especially because Tōshirō _never_ smiled like that unless he was trying to turn her attention away from himself, Momo just shook her head before leaving the room to the quiet sound of a creaky door, 'Ja ne, Shiro-chan,'

Not having enough energy to retort, the white haired captain just went to sit in his desk chair. He would have preferred to sit on one of the couches, but since they were a right mess, the wooden seat would have to do. It would keep him awake, in any case, and maybe he'd have some time to think now that Hinamori was looking after his Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>'Yo,' stretching her arms above her head, Hana stalked into the large room where Raku sat with a sleepy Yumi, 'Who's making lunch because it most certainly ain't gonna be me,'<p>

Yumeka was, of course, away in her room. The blue haired woman was still in her coma, but her expression was peaceful and so they weren't so worried about her. The kidō system that Yumi had helped to create the moment she herself was well enough to move around freely was the safeguard just in case Yumeka's breathing or heart stopped completely. Still, without her mother-like presence, they all admitted (even Hana, although she was more indirect about it) that it was strange living in the house they'd all shared for so long.

'Hell,' watching as Raku extricated himself from Yumi's grip and headed off in the direction of the kitchen, Hana pulled a face, 'These are the times when I wish the twins were still here. Ever since Yumi was hurt in the Soul Society, she's been a whole lot more touchy-feely. In other words,' jumping up as the white haired woman tried to hug her, the former Arrancar darted away to the opposite side of the room, 'She's really clingy,' backing into the kitchen where Raku was peering into the fridge, she continued, 'Don't you agree with me? I mean, before we launched our attack, she was only like that with _you_. Now she's a hundred times worse when you're involved, but somehow _I_ get included in her hugging list as well?'

'Not just you,' smirking slightly, Raku withdrew from the refrigerator and moved instead to the cupboards, opening each one carefully like there was a bomb inside, 'The other day I saw her talking to Yumeka while holding her hand. She even laughed,' laughing aloud at Hana's slightly freaked out expression, he went on casually, 'Actually, she was sometimes like this before our attack, but only when she was down with a really bad fever. Clingy, that is,'

'Yeah, sure, but back then the twins would've been around to take up her attention. And at the very beginning, after we first met, she was kinda scared of me, wasn't she?' Hana's chuckling stopped abruptly when she was sneak attacked from behind, 'Hey! Yumi! What the hell? Get off of me this instant!' glaring at Raku, she shouted, 'Don't laugh! Come over here and help!'

'My, my, what's this I head?' walking over at a languid pace, Raku's already wide smirk deepened, 'I _never_ thought I'd hear the high and might Hana asking someone like _me_ for assistance. What's more, you need help to get away from a clingy girl? That's just priceless,'

'Shut up,' glowering, as soon as she was freed and Yumi had latched onto Raku, Hana shot out of the room, making her way directly to Yumeka's rooms, 'Gosh, they don't usually come up here. Or,' remembering what Raku had said, she twitched slightly, 'I thought they didn't, but apparently Yumi does. Still, the room where Yumeka is has got to be one of the quietest in this whole huge house!'

Walking inside, the former Arrancar stopped a moment to watch the blue haired woman. She looked like she was sleeping, but no matter how hard you shook her or poked her, she didn't open her eyes. It was strange, but like she'd said before, since she didn't look like she was in pain, they didn't trouble themselves or her about when she might wake up again.

Midori and Chidori had stayed in their normal rooms for the first week after they'd returned from the Soul Society, healing and regaining their strength. It made her so mad to think about how brutally those two young girls had been wounded. She'd burnt a decent part of the forest before Raku had decided enough was enough and forcefully dragged her back inside.

She too had taken her time in regaining her full strength, because that damned captain's zanpakutō sure had a mighty cruel poison. She should've been glad that she was alive, but all she'd thought about for that first week was the many different ways in which she'd like to kill Captain Soifon of the Second Division. Many slow, painful, and imaginative ways . . .

Shaking her head to clear out those thoughts, just in case she started ripping into things again, the former Arrancar woman slumped into the nearest chair, 'Midori, Chidori . . . I wonder where you two are now. Your note only said thanks for everything and that you two would be safe somewhere else for a while. And that you'd visit really soon. You'd better or I'll be on your trail faster than you can sa-,' she sat bolt upright, 'Freaking hell it's them!'

Yumeka would probably have been thankful that she'd been in a coma at the time when Hana had sensed the two familiar reiatsu, because the shout which had rung out had been _loud_.

'Hana, calm down!' Yumi had come out of her clinginess when she'd heard the shout and had rushed to meet the black and red haired woman as she'd barreled down the steps, 'They're only here briefly and really, you'll bring the house down if you yell like that again,'

'If you're wondering about _me_ being uncharacteristic, it's all because of _you_ being way more hug-crazy than usual. I'm just over being glomped by you so the twins arriving would've given me the perfect opportunity to make you latch onto them instead. I'm sure Raku would be glad for the break as well,' pushing past the golden eyed woman, who was looking a bit confused, Hana barged into the room where Raku and the twins were.

'Hana?' Midori stared at her curiously, clearly wondering why the usually hot-tempered and fiercely independent woman was looking at her with such an expression of relief, 'Have you had a personality change too? Because from what I hear from Raku, Yumi has,'

'Not at all!' chuckling in a dark way, Hana sat down beside the twins, watching as Yumi appeared in the doorway, still looking confused, 'I'm just so glad someone else will be here to entertain that menace over there,' she pointed outright, earning herself a disapproving look from Raku and Chidori, although the former wouldn't have cared if it hadn't been Yumi.

'That's so heartless,' Chidori gave her an aghast look, 'You'd sacrifice us, who cared enough to return for a visit, and hand us over to the clingy monster? No way, Hana! That's so mean!'

'I don't _have_ a heart, you idiot. I used to be a Hollow, remember? And an Arrancar at that!' still darkly gleeful, the woman laughed at their expressions, 'And of _course_ I'd sacrifice you before myself. That's just the way I am and you ain't gonna change that, sweetheart,'

'She must be really relieved if she'd calling you sweetheart,' Midori noted with a small mischievous smirk, 'The last time she called anyone by any form of endearment was when her sixteenth attempt at murdering Raku failed and she was left hanging in a net from the ceiling for days. When Yumi eventually found and freed her, she kept calling her 'honey' for about three weeks afterward. You'd think she would've just burned her way through the rop-,'

'Hey!' cutting the girl off, Hana scowled ferociously, 'That rope was specially made to hide reiatsu and negate most special abilities. Yumi only found me because she's the best at sensing reiatsu. And anyway, I was _not_ trying to murder him! Oh, and stop talking about me like I'm not _right here_ in the _same room_ as all of you,' she turned her head away in irritation.

'Kyaa!' all four of them flinched when Yumi squealed loudly seconds before she crashed into Raku which made him lurch forwards. That forward motion caused the white haired woman to fall into the twins, 'Oh! It's you two!' for some reason, the fact that she'd been watching them all from the doorway seemed to slip her mind completely, 'I'm so glad to see you! You two are just _so_ cute and huggable!' laughing brightly, the woman squeezed Midori tightly.

'Argh!' face turning an odd blue colour, Midori waved her arms about wildly, trying to signal for help without having to ask because she really couldn't talk in that position at all.

'Dear me!' trying to help her sister, Chidori ended up being included in the crushing hug, 'Eek!'

'Yumi,' Raku's stern voice had an immediate effect, although not exactly the one he'd hoped for, 'Yes, yes, Hana. It's very funny. You can stop laughing now. You guys too, just . . . just stop,'

His very tired tone of long-suffering only caused the three of them to go into hysterics. They thrashed around on the ground trying not to look at him just in case it set them off again. As it was, the sight of Yumi practically glued to the red haired man was making them laugh so much they could hardly breathe. Midori was gasping out something about her stomach too.

_Well, life does go on even after something as large as that attack happens. Yumeka will recover, none of us have any doubt about that, but like most things in the world, it will take time,_ watching at the usually stand-offish Hana tried to stop laughing but failed miserably, Raku couldn't help but smile a little, _And I'm sure Yumi will return to normal at some stage. The twins seem happy too, and it's not like we're even going to ask where they've been living. It's not in any of our natures to press for details. As long as all of us are safe and happy . . . it's definitely enough, _he peered at Yumi's face and for a moment he honestly believed she'd fallen asleep while still managing to keep her arms and legs locked in position, but then her cat-like golden eyes flicked open and she smiled cheerfully, _Or maybe she'll take a bit longer to recover than I originally thought. Oh dear . . . Hana's going to get suicidal soon . . ._

'Tch,' finally controlling herself, Hana raised an eyebrow at him, 'Nah, if it gets bad enough, I'll just take a walk in the World of the Living. And I'd kill her before killing myself,' seeing his blank expression, she smirked, 'You said the last part aloud, idiot. And I really don't think you mind Yumi being like that too much either, pervert,'

'Now, now, no name calling,' Chidori managed to keep a straight face right until the end upon which she and her twin burst into laughter again, 'But it won't happen because we all know that Hana will stop picking on Raku the moment the world ends,' they were laughing so hard that they were crying.

'Haha, very funny,' shaking her head, Hana walked out of the room, angling for where she could see lunch on the table, 'Nice, Raku. Did you buy it from a shop somewhere?'

'No, you idi-,' he didn't get to finish the insult because Yumi abruptly went from being hug-obsessed to wanting to kiss him, 'And you were wrong! I do want her to recover soon!'

'Yeah right,' as she began to eat, keeping her appreciation of the food to herself, Hana figured that they'd all be alright in the end.

It might be a bit unusual for the 'bad guys' like them to keep on living in a relatively normal way, but once again . . . it was all a matter of perspective.

'Right, you lot?' she flicked her red gaze upwards, raising an eyebrow at them and thinking that if Yumeka were there, she'd be covering the twins' eyes like the first time they'd met Raku and seen Yumi kiss him.

'What?' Chidori was the only one who felt inclined to give any sort of answer, although it was clear she was confused by the out of context question.

'Nothing, don't worry about it,' Hana just shook her head and kept on eating.

'We weren't,' it was a reply that they all provided at almost the exact same time, even Yumi.

'Sure, sure,'

Yup, it'd all be alright in the end. They'd make sure of it. There was no way any of them would let even one of them live unhappily. That was what friends were for, right?

Indeed, all's well that ends well . . . Yumeka's favourite saying.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the rōka of Granny's house in the Rukongai, Tōshirō looked out at the green fields, the long grass bending gently in the light breeze. He'd taken some time off work – how odd that sounded and how uncharacteristic of him – and had decided to pay Granny a visit.<p>

He'd been sitting there for hours now, but the whole time he'd been pondering Likara's words before she'd vanished in that blue light. If he talked himself into it, he could believe everything she'd said, although a tiny voice in his head said it might all be a lie.

Still, if indeed Likara had spoken truths at that moment, then he couldn't get sick and die before she came back, right? Yes, if her words held some truth, then he should begin taking good care of himself again and bring his failing health back from its downward spiral.

Thinking like this, now having begun to fully believe in what she'd promised, Tōshirō allowed himself a small smile.

The feeling of the wooden boards beneath him and the breeze ruffling his white hair were both so familiar.

He'd sat in that position so many times in the past, and he had no doubt he would assume such a position again in the future, but at that second in the present, he could have remained there forever.

Junrinan was really a beautiful and peaceful place. Especially further away from the areas where the souls gathered in larger numbers and built places like towns.

Granny's house was in a quiet area because it was just about as remote as you could get while still being a reasonable walking distance from one such town.

Looking out at the field, the young captain couldn't dispel the strong sense of déjà vu that made him want to turn around to seek out the owner of eyes that he was sure he could feel trained to his back . . . and it wasn't just because of the fact that Granny's house was so familiar to him.

He just couldn't shake off the feeling that any second, cool hands would cover his eyes and someone, in an exaggeratedly modified voice, would ask him to guess who was behind him.

It was such a strong sensation, but it couldn't possibly mean anything . . .

Likara was dead, right?

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

If you've stayed with the story to read until its last chapter, then thank you very much!  
>Well, while this is technically the end of the story, I'll be posting the epilogue soon . . . I think it'll finish tying up most of the loose ends.<p>

I'd also like to thank xSnowflakesx for providing me with all the major details on Kuroiyami Likara and the plotline. If not for her, then this story wouldn't have been written.

Please review and tell me what you thought ... constructive criticism is welcome ^-^

Thanks again and I really hope you enjoyed~


	41. Epilogue: Winter Hearts

_Epilogue: Winter Hearts_

'It's too COLD!' bursting into the room and bringing in with her a flurry of fresh snow, Rangiku immediately fixed her pale blue gaze on the form of her captain, working as busily as ever at his desk, 'Captain, captain, captain, captain,' zooming over to lean on his paperwork, she smiled brightly at his already irritated face, 'You should be outside enjoying the snow! It's winter, remember?'

'I know full well what season it is,' wondering why she'd decided to come and irritate him now, Hitsugaya Tōshirō attempted to look back down at his documents only to have her slam a hand down on top of the whole lot, 'Matsumoto . . . I'm trying to get some work done here, you know,'

'Ah yes, I can see you trying your very hardest! Good job captain! Good job! Go, go, go!' she clapped her hands together enthusiastically, causing him to wince at the loud sound, and then she began to babble on about something exciting that she'd been involved in not so long ago.

A year had passed since the last major fight in Soul Society, and even Izuru had recovered completely from the aftereffects of the battle. The blonde Lieutenant now ran his Division with as much efficiency as anyone could possibly have hoped, although members from other Divisions were still sent there to help out. As was the case with the other captain-less Divisions, of course.

Kira and Hinamori aided each other a lot with the work required of them as the only leaders of their respective Divisions and they'd become a lot closer during the course of the former's recovery. Still, while he no longer suffered from such intense depression, Izuru was still prone to being found drunk, however Matsumoto usually had something to do with it. Apparently Hisagi got help from Abarai although it was rumoured that Captain Kuchiki had simply had enough of his Lieutenant's occasionally unprofessional behaviour – Renji was always pretty casual – and had used the idea of helping out the Ninth Division as a way of getting rid of him diplomatically . . . even if it was only for a few days at a time.

'Captain?' wondering why he'd zoned out all of a sudden, and while she was talking too, Rangiku waved a hand before his eyes, jumping back when he blinked and glared at her, 'Eek! Kowai!'

She was, obviously, very glad that her captain was now in a good routine of keeping himself healthy as well as finishing all of his work to his usual high standards. She was also incredibly proud that he'd grown five inches and that the respect he received from his subordinates had, for some reason that may or may not have been connected to his growth, increased somewhat.

Having known him for as long as she had, and having been in a similar situation to the one which she could guess he _was_ in, Rangiku assumed that her captain was still waiting for Likara to come back. He'd never outright said that he was waiting, but knowing him, she hadn't expected him to. He'd never said that he even believed the other young captain was alive, but she could tell he had hope still. And, of course, the words that Kuroiyami was well and truly dead had never passed from his mouth.

Being Matsumoto, she was hoping for the best. But that wasn't just because she was naturally bubbly and enthusiastic. It was also because she thought her captain deserved a shot at happiness.

He'd had a pretty hard life for someone so young, in shinigami terms anyway. Being a shinigami was actually an occupational hazard in itself, and she knew the damage could get far more serious than a few scrapes or broken bones that one might receive while training in the Shino Academy.

Still, she didn't think it was because of the number of times he'd been seriously injured that meant her captain, of all the shinigami in the Seireitei, had earned a little bit of luck. And she wasn't just being biased because Hitsugaya Tōshirō happened to be _her_ captain. In truth, she herself didn't really know _what_ she thought, but there was just something that made her feel that way about him.

'Captain! I just realised that I had something to tell you and that I completely forgot,' grinning sheepishly and trying to hide the fact that she'd been too busy mentally fussing over him to deliver the message at all, Rangiku backed towards the door, more than ready to make a quick run for it, 'The Head Captain called for a captains meeting and you're supposed to be there,' she paused hesitantly, watching as his expression went very still, 'Um, I guess this would be a really, really bad time to say that the meeting would probably have started about, er, three minutes ago?'

'Yes, Matsumoto, it _is_ indeed a very bad time to say something like that,' putting down his brush and not sparing the woman another glance, Tōshirō turned and, ignoring all formality and the fact that someone outside might be watching, he used shunpo to vanish right out his window.

'C-captain?' not having seen _that_ one before, even after all of their years as captain and Lieutenant, Rangiku couldn't stop herself from wandering over to the window and looking out while laughing.

Obviously her captain hadn't lost his sense of humour . . . wait, what? Sense of humour? No way!

'I'm losing it! I knew I shouldn't have had that sake this morning . . . but it was so delicious looking that . . . that I couldn't help it!' the fact that she knew she had alcohol addiction problems, Matsumoto wasn't about to change the habit of her daily intake, 'Ah well, maybe it'd be easier to talk to the captain if he actually had a sense of humour. Let's think,' she took a moment and did just that, before shaking her head as if she'd realised something quite tragic, 'No, I can't recall a single time when my captain's made a joke about _anything_! Normally he just gets grumpy . . .'

Thinking so hard that she was sure she felt lightheaded, Rangiku dismissed the idea of going to the Fourth Division in favour of the one that included Izuru, Hisagi and a ridiculous amount of sake.

* * *

><p>Thinking very dark thoughts, all of which were directed at his lazy and scatterbrained Lieutenant (although he reluctantly admitted that she did have moments when she lived up to her position as a Lieutenant in the ranks of the Gotei 13), Tōshirō rushed towards the First Division's Assembly Hall. It was more than typical that Matsumoto would've forgotten to deliver a message, but it was quite unusual that Yamamoto hadn't simply used the jigokucho to call all of the captains to a meeting.<p>

Maybe the winged messengers had all gone on strike again . . . whatever could it be about this time? They were probably all riled up about something odd or they were just playing games. The last time this had happened, which had also been the first . . . well, he didn't really want to think about that.

Glad to see some of the other captains still arriving at the Hall, Tōshirō walked inside quickly and assumed his usual position. He waited quietly for the Head Captain to arrive, thoughts wandering until they were a long, long way away from the present, and then he closed his eyes pensively.

It was hard to assume a complete state of calm, however, when something that was slightly out of place kept irritating your senses. And, since that was exactly what was happening to Tōshirō, he gave up trying to smooth his thoughts and instead turned his attention to the other captains.

Kurotsuchi was muttering beside him, Kyoraku was falling asleep on his feet, Kenpachi was either completely invisible or absent, Unohana was standing as peacefully as ever, Soifon was glaring sharply at a wall . . . everything was pretty much the way it usually was . . . except that it really wasn't.

The position of the Captain of the Third Division had remained empty ever since Matsumoto's 'Persuade the Head Captain by Wearing Him Down by Annoying Him Constantly until He Gives In' mission had been a most unexpected success. She'd had some idea in her head about how keeping that position vacant would be beneficial somehow and so it had remained unfilled.

Until now, clearly, because standing in that position was none other than Kuroiyami Likara.

Her posture was the same, her uniform was the same . . . the only major differences were that she'd grown perhaps four inches and her silver streaked hair was just a little bit longer.

The lack of expression on her features was also so familiar that Tōshirō was certain he was hallucinating or worse, he'd gone completely mad and needed to be put away somewhere.

For the rest of the meeting, the white haired captain kept his eyes closed and ignored everything that was said. If he let up his guard enough to listen, then his mind started going around in circles and he felt ill. Instead of focusing on the topics at hand, he instead recalled the final moments before Likara had vanished into the bright blue light. He'd never said it aloud that she might be dead, nor that she was still alive. He'd kept his faint hope to himself for the whole year since she'd . . . what? Died? Apparently not. Vanished? That was probably a better description.

But _why_ no one else was even batting an eyelid at her presence . . . he was more than confused.

And _why_ he was even considering that she was real . . . he had absolutely no idea and it just added to the confusion making his head spin round. Surely she wasn't back, but if she was . . . then _why_ should he bother giving her the time of day and even exchange a single word or greeting?

This _was_, of course, the very girl who'd been cold to him when they first met, tried to kill him when they'd become friends, rejected him after he said he had to become a shinigami, completely disappeared from his life for years and years, reappeared all of a sudden by taking up the position of the Third Divison's captain of all things, walked into his office and declared her hatred for him, continued to act in a pretty hostile and distant manner, gone one a mission to an unusual Realm with him, fought a strange beast in said Realm alongside him, ended up kissing him, acted all distant again, aided him in thwarting his Lieutenants crazy plans, gotten involved in that major ryōka invasion, engaged the leader after killing one of his most trusted subordinates, killed Shuuhaya Nanashi himself, completed a dancelike sequence which returned memories which had been lost to her, and then what had happened again? Oh yeah, she'd . . . _**disappeared!**_

It sounded so . . . so unexplainable, and that wasn't even all of what she'd done in the time that he'd known her. And what was with that sudden disappearance right at the end there? No, what was with the complete volatile way she'd acted right up until she had, guess what, disappeared?

_Calm down, you've got to calm down_, knowing that he was about to go insane, which wouldn't help anyone, especially if another Division went without a captain, Tōshirō tightened his already clenched fist, the sharp pain caused by his nails digging into his palm preventing him from going on and on in his head about everything that hardly made sense in his life, _If you don't at all think she's real, or if you've suddenly decided not to be her friend anymore because she just acted in such varied ways in the past, then just ignore her and go on with your own life. Period. _

Now thinking that if his internal voice of reason suggested such actions, he really did need some help, the white haired captain remained completely silent throughout the remainder of the meeting. He did, however, manage to notice that Likara said nothing either, which just added to his suspicion that she was merely a very well formed illusion created by his mind. When the Head Captain finally called the end of said meeting, he followed Kurotsuchi right out the door.

Not even looking back, the young captain's mind had already turned to the next stack of ordered paperwork which would need going over when he felt someone grab onto his sleeve. Blinking, he realised that he'd already walked out of the First Division's grounds and was now in the street, he waited a moment longer before turning around, already having identified the person by her reiatsu.

'Yes?' not sounding at all strained (actually, he sounded kind of distracted which was actually quite true), Tōshirō stared at her, half surprised when he had to lower his gaze slightly to meet hers, even though he'd figured he was taller than her now, even if it was just by a tiny but.

'What do you mean _yes_? That's hardly the way you should be greeting me after you haven't seen me for a year,' mimicking his serious tone on the word 'yes', Likara frowned openly, 'Now, here I was hardly managing to restrain myself and wait until the end of that blasted meeting so that I could come and say hello, but now what do I get when I _do_ come over? A _yes_,' once again, she mimicked him in an annoying way, and contrary to releasing him, her hand tightened around his sleeve, 'And that's it? That's _all_ you're going to say? You're hardly even looking at me,'

'Oh,' thinking over what she'd just said, Tōshirō, while retaining a completely blank expression, replied, 'Well, if you so badly wanted me to say hello, you could've just asked,' there was a long silence in which Likara's stare could only be described as 'hopeful' and then, 'Ah . . . hello,'

After which the silence continued to stretch on into the far distance and Likara's hopeful stare turned into something that was more like a frighteningly ferocious glare.

'Hello?' she could barely keep the tremble of rage from her tone, 'Hello? _HELLO_! What the _hell_ is wrong with you Tōshirō? This is definitely _NOT_ what I was expecting from you when I arrived back in the Seireitei today,'

Tōshirō looked slightly taken aback by her uncharacteristically loud outburst, and for some reason his mind was telling him that since she'd killed Nanashi, she'd been freed from her sadistic side permanently and had assumed a mixture of the personalities she'd had while existing in the World of the Living as well as the one that she'd had ever since coming to Soul Society. How exactly he knew about those two personalities, he couldn't really recall at that moment. But it definitely had something to do with Likara's tendency to sleep talk about things she'd never usually say aloud.

'Could you let go of my sleeve . . . please,' having gone into auto-pilot, the one which he used when dealing with people who were getting too close to him, Tōshirō averted his gaze from hers.

His tone had been a 'captain' one and his formality was something that cut her deeply.

'Don't you get it, Tōshirō? I've waited so long just to recover enough so that I could come back. I didn't even know whether or not they'd kept my position open or whether they'd replaced me as soon as I'd gone,' she looked like she was about to cry as her turquoise eyes were too bright, and her voice caught, 'You have to be kidding me, idiot, 'cause like hell am I going to let go now,'

Before Tōshirō could even think about how to react, Likara tilted her head and kissed him hard.

All of the pain and the mental agony she'd had to push through just to regain enough strength to maintain a physical form. All of the times when she'd cried all night as her still broken body ached terribly and the healing process seemed so, so slow. Every day that had passed, she'd lost a little bit more hope. She'd thought they'd have filled her position. She thought Tōshirō would have eventually forgotten about her, or only thought about her in moments of nostalgia.

But it was the hope that he might still be waiting that had given her the drive to keep fighting towards being whole again. She'd put in everything she had so that she could return to the Seireitei, to the ranks of the Gotei 13 . . . it wasn't even because of Izuru or her captains position. She would have gratefully become Tōshirō's subordinate if it meant she could see him again.

'. . .' for some reason, no words and too many words formed in the white haired captain's head and he couldn't produce a single sound.

It hadn't just been Likara who'd been waiting, after all.

'I kept my promise,' ignoring the sudden shaking of her legs and the lightheaded feeling that was muddling her thoughts, Likara rested forehead on his shoulder, 'But really, Tōshirō,' she straightened and raised an eyebrow at him in amusement, 'Don't tell me the reason you acted so formally was because you weren't trusting your common sense about my being real?'

'Common sense?' recalling exactly what his 'common sense' had told him, that being to either ignore her or act like she was no longer a friend, Tōshirō almost grimaced, 'No, you're completely wrong. If I'd gone by what my _common sense_ tried to tell me, than I'd be back at my office now with the door locked,' shaking his head and reining in his train of thought, he sighed deeply.

'What's the sigh for?' still with one hand locked onto his sleeve – she was more than serious about not letting go . . . and in a literal fashion too – Likara smiled brightly, the expression slightly unusual on her features, 'Anyway, since I've worked so hard to reach this day, I'm _not_ under any circumstances letting you go back to your office to work, work, work and work,' there was something akin to a threat in her light tone, 'On the contrary, we're going to Junrinan,'

'Wha-,' once again, Tōshirō hardly had time to say anything before Likara was dragging him away, by his sleeve of course, in the direction of the Rukongai's First District, 'Junrinan?'

* * *

><p>'So what you're saying is that you're completely alive now and the reason you disappeared last time was because you'd lost the ability to retain a physical form?' sitting with his back resting against a most comfortable tree, and his sleeve still in a certain girl's closed hand, Tōshirō questioned her despite the fact that he'd already figured it all out the moment she'd started talking.<p>

'That's right. It's astonishing because using that attack should've killed me. I guess I was still too strongly attached to this world,' feeling sleepier by the second as she leant against the same comfortable tree and watched the clouds shifting across the blue sky, the only thing Likara was managing to feel was contentment, 'And I can tell you didn't really need to ask that so why exactly did you do so?'

She hardly expected an answer but she half hoped he'd say something anyway. In her life in the Soul Society, as a spirit, she'd experienced two long periods of separation from the white haired Hitsugaya Tōshirō to date.

Now, it wasn't that she had separation issues (actually, she did kind of overreact whenever she saw him again after a long period of time, but she'd never admit to it) but she really, really wanted to continue listening to his voice, despite knowing he wasn't at all the talkative type.

Thinking back, after seeing him for the first time following the years and years which she'd distanced herself after he'd told her of his plans to become a shinigami, she'd straight out said she hated him, despite having meant to say the opposite. If it was any excuse, she hadn't ever confessed to someone before . . . but that didn't mean it had been alright to say she hated him! Even this time, when only a year had elapsed, she hadn't exactly been gentle in her greeting.

'You okay?' having watched the increasingly traumatised expression that had appeared on her face, Tōshirō decided he may as well ask her what was wrong. He wasn't expecting her to answer though, because she'd never really been open about what she'd been feeling or thinking. Ever . . . but she was acting quite different to usual already so . . .

'Not really. No, I'm not okay at all,' turning to face him with that same very wide-eyed and utterly shocked expression, Likara shook her head fervently, leaning towards him unconsciously, 'I've just realised how inconsistently I've been acting around you ever since we first met!'

'You . . . only _just _realised that?' Tōshirō deadpanned while staring at her in some form of mock disbelief.

'Well . . . yes?' wondering why he was looking at her like that, Likara continued to ramble on, extremely appalled by her own behaviour, 'I'm really, really sorry, Tōshirō! Please forgive me!'

'And the apology comes decades late,' shaking his own head in mock disappointment, Tōshirō made as if to get up, only to have Likara practically yank his arm from its socket, 'Hey!'

'_Forgive ME!_' sounding like a ghost from a horror movie and looking about as frightening, Likara leered at him while continuing to pin him to the ground via his arm, which was rapidly losing circulation because of her death grip.

Not so much worried about his health than about her sanity, Tōshirō relaxed again and used his free hand to pat her on the head, knowing how much she hated that, 'Alright, I forgive you,'

If Likara had been a cat, she could've been purring up a storm. To the white haired captain's surprise, she didn't even pull her head away and consequently that made him feel very awkward about patting her head.

Still, since she wasn't trying to kill him or yell at him, he decided that sitting like that was quite comfortable.

Being with Likara, feeling the cool breeze and the looking out at the fields of Junrinan . . . wait, why did all of that sound somewhat familiar?

Likara was thinking much the same thoughts as Tōshirō was . . . until she suddenly remembered something important, 'So Tōshirō, you _did_ faithfully wait for me that year I was gone, _right_?' when he didn't reply immediately, she straightened instantly, going all tense, 'Right?' for a moment she thought he was asleep but then she saw light reflecting off the turquoise of his almost closed eyes, 'Hey, listen to me! I want a proper answer from you, okay? Don't laugh!'

'I never thought you'd be the type to be so possessive, Likara,' a smirk clear in his tone, Tōshirō gently freed his sleeve from her suddenly still fingers. Standing up, he glanced down at her anxious face and he smiled abruptly, the expression making him look a lot less like a powerful shinigami captain and more like a mischievous boy, 'Well, if you want to know so badly,' he vanished with shunpo and she only just heard his last words, 'Then you'll have to catch me first,'

'Hey- TŌSHIRŌ!'

* * *

><p><em>~end~<em>


End file.
